Pregnant Pause
by Helen Faulkner
Summary: The ecovillains have a new plan to disable the heroes for Earth but this doesn't involve pollution!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters expressed in this story and all the work is purely fictional. We are aware that some of the scenes or the main story line may be disturbing to some and appologise in advance – you have been warned.  
Details are as accurate as we can make them using internet resources and so we appologise for any mistakes, some things have been modified for the story but remain roughly accurate.  
We are not going to set a specific age limit on this, you have been warned about the content, we feel that you should probably be over 13 for this story but its up to you to decide.

The chapters will be posted every 2 weeks and only 2 chapters will be available at a time to save space, if you want copies of anything please feel free to email either author.

Hope you enjoy our efforts

Helen Faulkner & Kristine Beltz.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Pregnant Pause: Chapter 1

The lightning streaked across the sky, illuminating the city below as the storms ferocity increased, closely matching the moods of the seven eco-villains. The baddies all sat together griping at their monthly meeting of self-pity in Dr Blight's secret lab - a dreary building hidden from view in the city of St. Petersburg, Florida. The group, who often met to congratulate each other on their latest schemes or complain about the five youths who frequently foiled their best ideas, brooded bitterly over food and drink with the rigged card game, and they were in no mood to celebrate that March night.

"I'm so sick of this!" Dr. Babs Blight roared, as she smashed an empty beaker against the wall in anger. "Those Planet Punks are constantly getting in our way and foiling our evil plans to pollute the planet! If it weren't for those little brats, the world would be ours!"

"I hate to agree with you, Blight," Verminous Skumm sneered as he swept his hand along the makeshift card table, knocking all of Plunder's poker chips onto the floor, "but you're right. Those pesk-a-teers ruin every deliciously disgusting scheme we come up with, with their goody-goody preaching. With them on the loose, fear, ignorance and filth are becoming an endangered species too!"

"So, what are we going to do about it?" Duke Nukem demanded, slamming his fist down on the table and scattering cards and food everywhere.

"Good question," Sly sludge replied, leaning back against the wall and extending his feet; not caring if someone tripped over them as they passed. "Those meddling kids are all we don't need, with their little powers, their superzero, and their planet-prude ways."

"They keep beating us because they are an unbreakable team. They help each other and rescue each other from dangerous situations without a thought for their own personal safety." Mal, Blight's nasty super computer, joined the conversation. As he extended a robotic arm to clean up the shards of Blight's mess, "However a chain is only as strong as its weakest link." he sneered.

"And what does that mean!" Looten Plunder, in the process of retrieving his spilt chips, snarled as he stood and threw his ill-gotten gains back on the table before turning to the electronic face before him.

"If we were in some way to cripple the Planeteers, by slowing one of them down, they would be so much easier to beat."

"Do we make one of them sick?" Skumm wrung his hands in anticipation of sending one of the eco-activists to the hospital for a good long time.

"What about making one of them enormously fat?" Hoggish Greedly suggested before belching loudly and helping himself to another grease leaden lard sandwich. "I can just see one of those Planet-pukes trying to run from us with a big bouncing belly."

"Get a clue, Greedly!" Mame Slaughter hissed as she lanced condescending stares to the snorting pig-faced man. "Those bio-brats are so active we'd have to make them eat non-stop for a fortnight to get that kind of result, and they have metabolisms that we would kill for! How long do you think any weight gain would last? The only way you could slow them down like that is if one of the girls were to become pregnant. When I was carrying Stalker, I was the number one candidate for klutz of the year. It would be impossible for them to keep their speed and agility when packing forty extra pounds of water weight."

"Waddle, waddle, waddle like a drunken duck!" Greedily laughed and snorted at the same time. "I can just see that Barbie doll blow-hard Planeteer, puffing up like a balloon, and falling flat on her face all the time!"

"I say that gives me an idea" Mal interrupted the frivolity before disappearing, leaving the eco-villains to turn their attention towards the computer screen, from which a series of beeps now emulated. Returning to the presence of the other evil-doers, the evil computer chip grinned, "Ah-hah, I found it, Doctor . . . do you remember the formula you invented last year, to grow an artificial womb, and induce pregnancy? Well what if you were to use it on the planet brats? That would sure slow them down for a while"

"Its sheer genius, Mal, sweetums," Blight beamed wickedly as she slyly rubbed her dirty, gloved hands, hatching a plot that would prove to be the most twisted of any of her plans.

"However, there is a small problem," the computer quickly added.

"What is it, Mal!" Blight snapped, slapping the monitor hard enough for it to make at least five rapid rotations, before the sickly green face stopped and looked at her with a cowering expression.

"You . . . you need a sample of male DNA to complete the formula," Mal whimpered.

"What!" the mad scientist exploded at her computerized companion before suddenly stopping in her tracks and smiling and more rapidly rubbing her hands together thoughtfully. "Who says we have to make one of the girls pregnant?" the other eco-baddies quickly caught on to the doctor's idea, "wouldn't it be so much more fun to use the formula on earth boy, monkey lover, or the flaming fool?"

Everyone nodded excitedly and grinned devilishly at the thought of making one of the boys in the family way.

"But who?" sludge enquired, obviously intrigued by the idea of giving a male Planeteer a female condition.

"I would recommend you target Pyroboy," Mal interjected as he ran several calculations per second, "it appears you still have some of his DNA in cryogenic storage left over from your scheme to turn the Planet-punks into super-scabs last year.

"That would be a scream to see the combustible freak lumbering around carrying your baby!" Sludge nearly roared out in laughter. "Too bad we can't watch it."

"Who says we can't watch it?" Blight said smoothly as she turned to face her electronic compadre. "Mal Baby, can you make a microscopic monitoring implant that would attach itself to the artificial womb and let us track our little test subject's progress?" She smooched the monitor and sighed.

"Piece of cake, Doctor." Mal assured the evil scientist before blipping out to manufacture the ingredients for this latest plan to cripple the Planeteers.

Meanwhile, on Hope Island, the planeteers, who were completely oblivious to the evil group's mad plan, were throwing a beach party in celebration of the water Planeteers' twenty-first birthday.

"Happy Birthday, Gi!" Wheeler grinned as he shyly handed her the seashell comb he had made for her and offered as his modest gift.

"Oh, Wheeler, it's beautiful!" the young Thai girl exclaimed, showing the delicate item to her female friend, her cheeks round with the smile that spread across her face. "Where did you get it?" she looked up at the handsome redhead who stood across from her and blushed slightly with embarrassment because he feared his gift wasn't good enough for her.

"Um, I kinda made it from recycled bits I found," he sheepishly replied, hoping she wouldn't see it as a cheap gift. He had been on distraction duty all week and hadn't had time to buy something that he felt would be a more proper present.

The birthday girl happily bounced over and gave the fire Planeteer a great big hug. "I love it, Wheeler, thank you," she whispered before delicately planting a kiss on his cheek and returning to her seat to open her other gifts.

The remaining surprises brought Gi a smile so wide that she felt her cheeks go round and start to ache from the grin that refused to leave her face. Linka had bought her a dolphin pendant that hung on a silver chain; Ma-ti had gotten her a solitude cd called angels of the sea, knowing she liked the soft and relaxing music; and Kwame had given her a traditional African rug from his village, after having noticed her admiration of one during her last visit.

Bursting with joy, Gi beamed happily at all her dear friends, whom she had come to see as her brothers and sister. "This is the best birthday ever!" she announced, barely containing her excitement as she threw her arms around each eco-warrior in gratitude.

As Wheeler, ever the extravert, raised his glass of ice cold lemonade, he toasted, "To Gi!"

"To Gi!" Linka, Kwame, and Ma-ti joined in, raising their glasses of champagne in honor of the Asian, none of them realizing that the next year would be their hardest yet.

Two weeks later, the pregnancy scheme was falling neatly into place as Blights formula had accepted the American Planeteer's DNA sample, with Mal confirming that the egg was now fertilized and ready to be implanted into the body of the unsuspecting victim.

"All right," Blight began as she stood up to face the rest of the villains. "I am prepared to offer a generous reward to the one who delivers that red hot bio-brat to me."

Arousing cheers rang out from the group before her as each scoundrel imagined the fun they could have without the planeteers messing up their plans "Now that the team would be weakened.

"Remember, he must be unharmed if the formula is to work. You can tie him up, but you cannot inflict any physical injury on him; his natural defenses will

reject the pregnancy formula while fighting any damage." Mal reappeared at that moment, apparently finished with his calculations, and announced that he had located the planeteers. "Oh, you'll love this, Doctor," the artificial intelligence gloated, "the Prude-a-teers have just checked into the Howard Johnson, right here in town, following an environmental seminar at Eckerd College. What's even more delicious . . . the guys are in room 201, which is right off the stairwell; so it should be

very easy to abduct flame-head."


	2. Chapter 2

A Pregnant Pause: Chapter 2

"And how are we supposed to know when the pyro-punk is in there? How are we supposed to get him out, and into our clutches?" Nukem demanded impatiently.

I'm getting to that, Nukem," Mal shot back. "I am creating a micro-camera that is designed to look like a stray child's marble. It will monitor who is in

the room and what they are doing in there. All someone has to do, is find a way to roll it into the room when the door is open. Then we'll be able to

watch them, and their every move."

"And how are we supposed to get the camera in there in the first place?" Slaughter smeared, crushing her beer can and throwing the aluminum mess onto the

floor.

"Must I think of everything?" Mal complained, before putting the finishing touches on his micro-cam and rolling it down a chute to the left of the monitor.

"I never thought I would say this," Plunder began, "but I think we'd better work together if we want to get our hands on that brat."

"I don't care, as long as we can split the reward," Sludge blurted out. "Gimme that thing!" With that, he snatched the "marble", and ran out the door with

Nukem right behind him.

It was a short ride from the lab to the hotel, with Nukem at the wheel of his "Nuke-mobile". They circled the building in search of the room where the male

Planeteers were staying, and were able to find it in plain view from the parking lot.

"What do you think you're doing, you radio-active duphis?" Sludge snarled as Nukem pulled into a prime parking space. "Those brats are bound to recognize

your Nuke-mobile."

"Do you have any better ideas, garbage mouth?" Nukem countered angrily."

"Duhh, hide the car and we can spy on the bio-brats from that tree across the parking lot."

"And how are we supposed to get the bug all the way across the parking lot, through the rungs of the railing, and into their room?"

"When I was a little kid, I was the champion spit wad shooter in my class. All you have to do is tell me when the door is open, and I can roll this thing

in there with out their knowing it."

"Then what are we waiting for? We've got a tree to climb before we can stick it to a certain tree-hugger!" Nukem smiled, as he pulled his vehicle into a

hiding place, and following Sludge up to their tree-top blind.

After around a half hour, Nukem saw the door to the boys' room swing open, and he cued, "Now, Sludge . . . hurry up before they close the door again."

As they spied Kwame and Ma-ti's exiting and haling the girls, who were located in a room two doors down; the pair of baddies prepared to shoot the bug to

its target location.

Noticing that Wheeler hadn't come out yet, Nukem leaned forward and barked, "Now!" On the yellow mutant's mark, Sludge blew hard through a tube. The monitoring

device darted through the air, through the rungs, and beyond the threshold - rolling right by Wheeler who was hurriedly exiting to catch up to the others.

"Look at that, he's right there. Let's get him." Nukem, seeing Wheeler pull the door shut, announced as he began to climb down to the ground.

"Stop, you glowing goober, his friends are right there. We've gotta get 'im when there's nobody around. That way, it'll buy Blight more time before the

other nature nerds come to his rescue."

"Then let's go back to the lab, and wait for that perfect moment." Nukem cracked an evil grin as he and Sludge started back for the Nuke-mobile.

The day of seminars seemed to last forever in the sweltering lecture theatre and all the planeteers exited at the end of the seemingly endless meetings, feeling mentally exhausted and ready for some food that they thought would lift their spirits a little.

"Where should we go?" Gi asked her companions as they strode down the street.

"Don't care, as long as there's air conditioning," Wheeler complained, looking a bit flushed and obviously still trying to cool off. It had taken all of his will power not to fall asleep in that last lecture as the temperature soared.

"How about over there?" Ma-ti pointed out a Thai restaurant that was located near their hotel.

The Planeteers all agreed that this particular restaurant was to be their eating place for the night, and they wandered in to take their seats in a round booth by the window. After ordering their meals, the five youths sat and quietly discussed the days information, Wheeler, not registering the question directed at him until a sharp kick in the shin from Linka brought him back to the present, realized he had nearly fallen asleep.

"Are you ok Wheeler?" Kwame looked to his friend, wondering if he was feeling all right.

"Yeah," the redhead replied before rubbing his

Eyes and masking a yawn, "just tired, that heat really got to me today." he smiled and sat up a bit straighter and looked out the window.

"I wonder where our food is," Gi wondered aloud, briefly glancing towards the kitchen entrance and having her question answered as the waiter brought their orders over and set them in front of the five starving eco-warriors.

"You on a health foot?" Linka indicated the vegetable platter that was served before Wheeler.

"You mean 'health kick', Linka," the Brooklynite cracked a half smile the Russian's way. "It looked really good, and I just felt like having it for a change" the young American replied before spiking a piece of baby corn onto his fork and eating it.

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Wheeler?" Ma-ti quipped beside him, receiving an elbow in the ribs for the effort.

After finishing dinner, the planeteers decided that their beds were calling their names very loudly, and they headed off towards the hotel that would be their home for the next couple of days. Saying goodnight to Linka and Gi and filing out of the girls' room, the boys entered their own quarters and immediately began their bedtime rituals.

"I call dibbs on the shower" Wheeler said, darting towards the bathroom before the others had a chance to argue. He emerged 10 minutes later in his favorite cotton pj's and was rubbing his hair vigorously with a towel, leaving it standing in limp spikes which he carefully tamed before replacing the towel and settling on top of one of the beds with the TV guide in search of a good flic.

"You may have the shower next, Kwame," Ma-ti offered, as he poured a can of root beer into a plastic cup, and carried it to the empty bed. He and the African

had decided to share their bed, in order to prevent getting kicked by a certain redhead, who was always a very restless sleeper.

"Thank you, my friend; I will try not to use all of the hot water." With that, the black man gathered his clean sleepwear, and closed himself into the bathroom.

Kwame's shower had been running for no more than thirty seconds, when Ma-ti took a sip of his soft drink and gulped it down, as a child swallows nasty tasting

medicine.

"Ewoo, this needs some ice," he spat in disgust.

"I think we gotta get some more, Little Buddy . . . and since you're the only one who's still dressed . . ."

"All right, I will get another bag," Ma-ti said as he stuffed some money into his pocket. "If you will be right here, I do not think I will need to take

the key."

"No problem, just knock on the door, and one of us can let you back in."

Just then Ma-ti spotted the marble sitting innocently on the carpet, and he couldn't resist stooping over to gather it between his fingers. He held the small glass bead up to the light and studied it.

"You losing your marbles Wheeler?" he asked with a smirk, holding up his find for Wheeler to see and dodging as his friend flung a pillow in his general direction. After placing the marble on the table, he shrugged and passed a smile to the older man. "I will be back in a few minutes," the South American promised, swinging the door open and disappearing into the night-time darkness.

While all this was going on Mal had been busy monitoring both planeteers movements and recording the necessary sound bites. Now seeing the perfect chance,

he sent text messages alerting every eco-villain who had a cell phone.

"This is too perfect," Plunder said, snapping his phone shut after having seen the info that was displayed. "Go knock on the door and trick the fire freak into

opening it. When he does . . . grab him and bring him to me," he ordered, indicating the maid's laundry cart beyond the stairwell.

"Right Mr. Plunder," Okie Pinehead said, as he and his brother, Dokey, ran to the Planeteers' door taking Plunder's cell phone, which Mal had connected

to and was preparing to use to imitate the youngest planeteers request for entry to the room.

It had taken Ma-ti more than a few minutes to retrieve that bag of ice, for Slaughter had placed an OUT OF ORDER sign on the ice machine; forcing Ma-ti to pick up a bag at the convenience store, and adding another ten or fifteen minutes to the journey.

Wheeler had sprawled out comfortably on his bed, when he heard a knock at the door. An apparently familiar voice called, "Can someone open the door? My

hands are full."

"Gimme a second, Ma-ti," Wheeler haled, as he tumbled off the bed and removed the security chain from the door to swing it open.

"What the ……" Before he had time to register what was happening, Wheeler found that four hands had grabbed him; three snatching him and rendering him immobile,

while the fourth clapped over his mouth in time to muffle a scream.

Partially hearing the stifled cry while his shower was still running, Kwame called out, "Did you say something, Wheeler?" Hearing nothing after that, the

Earth Planeteer concluded that he was either being pranked, or the water was causing him to hear things, maybe it was something playing on the TV.

Despite his struggling, Wheeler could not break free from his captors. They rushed him over to the designated laundry cart, and harshly tossed him in. Before

he could get his bearings, Wheeler felt something sticky being slapped hard against the right side of his face. This substance was rapidly being spread

over his mouth, and over to the left side of his face, before being torn from its roll. Suddenly a heavy hand pressed firmly against his lips to make certain

that the duct tape was indeed secured over Wheeler's mouth.

"That'll keep you quiet," Plunder growled, just before he grabbed the young man's wrists and taped them tightly together in front of him. "Let's go, Pineheads,"

the businessman ordered his lackeys to wheel him and his captive to the maid's elevator, and take them to the ground level.

The frightening ordeal seemed to play out in slow motion for Wheeler, who was quickly getting the creepy feeling that this abduction was very different from all the others he had ever experienced during his six years as a Planeteer. He struggled helplessly against not only his duct tape, but Plunder's arms that held

him down to the bottom of the cart. With no warning, the poor prisoner found himself being snuggly-bundled in a sheet, and tossed in to the trunk of Plunder's

limo. After what seemed like the world's bumpiest ride, Wheeler felt the car come to a stop and heard footsteps coming towards him. The trunk lid popped

open and he was yanked out forcefully, the sheet being removed now that Plunder saw no need to hide his abductees face.

"Look what I brought for you, Dr. Blight." he proudly bragged, marching a taped up Wheeler into the lab. "Now where's my reward?"

"You mean our reward, Plunder!" Nukem erupted, shaking a fist at the rich villain.

"Yeah, you said we could share the reward if we all helped get the Planet-punk captured," Sludge joined the gripe session.

After shoving Wheeler into Blight's arms, collecting a large wad of money from Mal, and stuffing the greenbacks into his pocket, Plunder smugly said," I

lied."

"Enough!" Blight demanded that this pettiness over a reward be stopped, so she could focus on her experiment. The reason she wanted Wheeler in the first place.

"Put him on the table, Mal Baby."

Out of nowhere, a robotic arm grabbed Wheeler around the waist, and dropped him onto a hard table, pinning him there to prevent escape.

"Let me have your duct tape, Plunder." The nasty scientist snatched the roll from the man, and approached her test subject. "I need you to hold still, my

little eco-darling." She cooed winding the tape firmly around the youth's ankles and knees rendering him immobile from the waist down before moving up to the head

of the table and securing his hands above his head then finally winding the tape around the young mans chest as the robotic claw was removed. Smiling devilishly, now that the North American was completely helpless, she

leaned over her victim, taking pleasure from the terrified look in his blue eyes "Ooooo if you only knew what I have in store for you, my pretty one." She stepped

back from the table, cackling nefariously, and returned to her desk to prepare the syringe.

'This is a nightmare,' the abductee thought to himself as he realized he couldn't even use his ring to communicate to Ma-ti that he was in trouble. Unable to move even an inch and forced to accept that he would have to just lie still, Wheeler knew he had no choice but to await his Planeteer pals' rescue efforts, and hope that they get there before Blight carried out this horrible plan that she was apparently hatching.

When Ma-ti finally returned to the hotel room with his freezing bundle, he was greeted by a most disturbing site. The door was standing wide open, and Kwame's

shower was still running. Worse yet, Wheeler was nowhere to be seen.

"Kwame!" Ma-ti cried out as he threw his bag into the open cooler, "get out here!"

"What is it, Ma-ti?" the Earth Planeteer queried, turning off the water and emerging with only a towel around his middle.

"Did Wheeler say anything to you while you were in the bathroom?"

"I thought I heard something . . . as if he was calling to me, but I could not understand what he might have been saying. It almost sounded like he started

to yell out something and was cut off. I wonder, could he have gone to see the girls?"

Suddenly feeling that something was very wrong, Ma-ti said with a hint of stress in his words, "Wheeler would not be foolish enough to run off and leave

the door standing open like this. And if he were going to see the girls, he would have poked his head into the bathroom and told you. He would have also

taken the key, which is still sitting where you left it after we returned from dinner."

"Are you suggesting that he may have left the room against his will?"

"Was he not in his pj's when I stepped out?" Without wasting another second, the Kyapo placed his hand to his forehead and whispered, "Heart . . . Linka,

Gi . . . we need you here now. It looks like Wheeler has been kidnapped."

In just a brief moment, Gi and Linka, dressed in their night gowns and with towels wrapped around their wet heads, frantically knocked on the door and were

promptly let in.

"Did you just saying that Wheeler was missing!" a still dripping wet Linka cried, her body shivering as a result of both nerves and having just darted from

the shower without drying off.

"How did this happen?" Gi asked as she unwrapped her towel, and patted her nearly dry hair.

"We do not know," Kwame shook his head and sidestepped to the bathroom to, at least, put on some under shorts and a night shirt.

"Perhaps, Gaia can help us," Ma-ti suggested, as he used his telepathic power to hale the spirit the Planeteers considered to be a second mother.

"Planeteers," Gaia's transparent image appeared, "I just saw on Planetvision that Dr. Blight is holding Wheeler prisoner in a secret lab, about fifteen

minutes from your hotel. I don't know what she plans to do with him, but all I can tell you is that you had better get him out of there right now."

"We're on our way, Gaia!" Gi announced as she and her roommate ran back to their temporary quarters to put on some decent clothes.

Once Kwame had put a pair of jeans on over his boxers, the guys and girls rendezvoused at the geo-cruiser. They used the portable computer and Ma-ti's power

to guide them to where Wheeler was. Landing their flying vehicle in a hiding place behind a brick wall, they sneaked around and peeked into the ground floor windows in hopes of finding the missing eco-activist.

"I have found him," Kwame whispered as he peered into a window and caught sight of Wheeler lying on that table, completely immobilized, and understandably

frightened. "It looks like he is not alone. How do we get him out of there without getting captured ourselves?"

"We'll have to come up with a plan, and wait until the eco-villains are gone," Gi cautioned.

"But we have to get him out of there now," Linka protested.

"At least we can let him know that we are here, and will rescue him very soon . . . Heart . . . Wheeler, we are just outside, and we will get you out of there as soon as the villains leave the room. Do not worry, we will not leave you."

The silent message only relieved some of the Fire Planeteer's apprehension, for he heard Mal announcing that something, a formula? was ready to be injected

into "the geo-guinea pig".

Through the window, the Planeteers watched in horror as Dr. Blight prepared a syringe, approached her prisoner, and unbuttoned the lower two buttons of

his pj's.

"Now, if you're a good little boy and don't cry, I'll give you a lolly-pop," she teased, as she rubbed an alcohol pad on Wheeler's belly, just two centimeters

above the navel.

"Mmmmmmmmmm!" Wheeler erupted, as the long needle impaled his stomach, causing him an intense sensation of pain.

"What has she done to him?" Linka panicked in a loud whisper, before Kwame pressed two fingers against her lips as a silent signal to not give them away.

"They are not leaving," Ma-ti pointed out to his compadres. "I think we need to come up with a plan to rescue Wheeler before Blight does anything else to him."

While the four eco-buddies whispered their brainstorming, the villains were celebrating the successful beginning to this experiment. They all laughed loudly, burped, and slapped each other on the backs, while poor Wheeler lay on the table smarting from the shot he received. After about fifteen or twenty minutes, Mal scrolled some words across the bottom of his monitor. The scrawl read that the tiny tracking device that was part of the injection indicated the formula was accepted by Wheeler's body, and that the next nine months would produce a very interesting test scenario. Reading this prompt, Dr. Blight stepped over to her captive and smiled down at him as she yanked the duct tape from his mouth.

"Yyowwww!" Wheeler yelled. "Forget the lolly-pop; gimme some peroxide!"

"Get your own peroxide, sweetie!" Blight shot back, tearing away the long strips that held Wheeler down at the chest and knees.

"Is she actually to letting him go?" Linka stared incredulously through the window at Blight, who helped her victim sit up, cutting the sticky bonds from his hands and feet before returning to the other eco-terrorists who were sitting around the table looking very happy.

Wasting not even one second, Wheeler clumsily dropped off the table and hit the floor with a dull thud. Scrambling to his feet, he dashed for the exit, trying not to double up from the pain in his belly. The stress of this harrowing experience had left him a little foggy in the head; right now all he cared about was getting away from this place and finding his friends.

Stopping outside, the terrified Planeteer sucked in a great lungful of fresh air and looked around for any sign of the others, still clutching his stomach,

which was now throbbing violently. Seeing a light in the distance he half considered bolting thinking that it might be Blight or one of her cronies coming back for more, but he stopped when he heard a familiar voice shouting his name "Are you ok?" Linka came running up, a look of pure concern in her blue eyes.

"I don't know babe," he replied. "my stomachs really sore, I just wanna get out of here" seeing the worried look clouding her features he tried to give the blonde a reassuring smile but only managed a weak grimace as another agonizing pain shot up and throughout his insides

"Do you have any idea what Blight injected you with?" Kwame realized his friend was in pain but concluded that they should find out as much as they could before Blight and her cronies disappeared, taking any evidence with them

"No, something about a formula" Wheeler gasped and doubled over as the pain pierced through his body again. At this, the black Planeteer firmly wrapped his

arm around the North American's shoulders, forcing him to stand upright; then they carefully walked him back to the Geo-cruiser.

Once he was inside the small cockpit, Wheeler sat belted in one of the seats and drew his long legs up in front of him crouching as small as possible and subconsciously adopting a fetal position.

"Don't worry, Wheeler, we'll get you back to the hotel soon, and you can slide into your nice warm bed. It'll be better in the morning," Gi sat beside him with

one arm looped round his shoulders.

Arriving back to the hotel, Wheeler reluctantly got out of the geo-cruiser and carefully crossed the lobby to the elevator, his whole body seeming to throb with pain. As soon as he approached their rooms he suddenly dug his heals in and began to withdraw from the doorway.

"No way . . . What if they come back?" he whispered, trying to pull away from the four pairs of restraining arms that were now holding him.

"But why would they coming back if they let you go in the first place?" Linka said her question and efforts to bring a little comfort to her apprehensive comrade, clearly failing.

"We will all be here with you, wheeler," Ma-ti tried to comfort his friend who was obviously terrified from the crime that had happened too recently.

A mixture of gentle coaxing and pulling on the Planeteers' part finally convinced Wheeler to move and enter the room that, until earlier, had been warm and inviting. Now sitting on the edge of his bed, he noticed that his breathing became shallow and his eyes frantically darted around the room as if he were expecting something to jump out at him at any minute. It was very obvious that he didn't feel safe here. Carefully sitting down

next to him Linka put her arm around the young mans shoulders and pulled him towards her, cradling his head against her shoulder and gently stroking his

arm "sssssssssshhhhhhh, it is ok, you are safe now, Wheeler. They are not coming back," she felt him relax slightly at this and his breathing started to slow down and get back to normal so she carefully rolled him back against the pillows and pulled the covers up to his chest, still whispering reassurances in his ear as the others stood by

and watched feeling completely useless. Gi quickly went and retrieved the first aid kit from her room now that he seemed more settled and carefully applied

some peroxide to the cuts on his face that were left by the duct tape. She always knew that he would normally reject such molly coddling, but now she was terribly worried that he seemed to have lost the will to fight.

"How are you to be feeling now?" Linka enquired, softly pulling part of the covers up further and tucking them over his right shoulder.

"Ok I guess, it . . . it's not quite as sore at any rate" he replied managing a weak smile.

"I will go downstairs and get you some cocoa with marshmallows"

the blonde smiled before slipping out and making her way to the lobby.

It only took Linka a couple of minutes to run down and buy the hot chocolate, for the line in the eating area was not long at all. When she came back up to the guys' room, she saw that Wheeler had lifted his pj top up and was examining the small hole above his navel where the needle had gone in.

"Is that where she injected you?" she said to the uncomfortable man, putting the cocoa on the bedside table.

The New Yorker nodded before pulling his top back down. "Thanks," he motioned to the mug that held the sweet and comforting brew.

"You are welcome, Yankee. Sleep well, do not let bed bugs bite."

Linka stepped back over to where the others were standing around, looking quite nervous over this whole bizarre situation. The eco-villains had never attacked them directly before, and they desperately wanted to discuss the events of the evening but did not want Wheeler to overhear. He was feeling sick and drained and upset enough as it was so Kwame and Ma-ti agreed to assemble in the girl's room a few minutes later. With that meeting scheduled, the girls left and returned to their quarters.

After a few minutes, Kwame and Ma-ti noticed that Wheeler had finished his chocolate and was asleep and snoring softly; they hadn't been able to think of an excuse to leave yet and were hoping he wouldn't wake up and notice them missing as they carefully scooped up the key and tiptoed out of the room. Soon after they had left the American rolled over and, suddenly realizing he was on his own, came to quickly, panic rising in his throat as the shadows seemed to come to life around him. His mind buzzed loudly as his imagination had taken the place of logical thinking. Suddenly, he started as he heard a gentle tapping from the door? After jumping off the bed he quickly snatched the security chain across the doorframe and slumped back against the foot of his bed. He then slid into a crouched position with his head in his hands, feeling the hot tears as they streamed down his face.

Meanwhile in the living area of the girls' room the planeteers were gathered around discussing what had happened to their teammate. What was even more puzzling

was the nature of the abduction itself. In the past, the villains captured the Planeteers in order to keep them out of the way; however, this time one

Planeteer was specifically targeted and captured for some unknown reason.

"If only we knew what it was that Blight injected into Wheeler's stomach!" Kwame seethed and felt his hands clenching into fists. He didn't very often get

angry but the idea of people hurting his friends made his blood boil "at least then we would know what to expect; what if Wheeler gets sick or it is some

slow acting poison or-"

"Stop it Kwame!" Linka interrupted, tears forming in the corners of her blue eyes as she fought against the thought of Wheeler are being poisoned.

"I am sorry, Linka," the black man murmured as he looked down at his feet, feeling ashamed that he had upset the wind Planeteer.

"It is ok Kwame" Linka replied, nervously wringing her hands in her lap "I just do not want to think of that possibility just yet"

"I know your only trying to be practical Kwame, but sitting and worrying isn't going to help Wheeler" Gi sat down next to her friend and put her arm around

the Russian's slightly shaking shoulders. Normally this type of emotional outburst would have led to a cheeky comment about Linka and Wheeler finally

getting it together but the Thai knew that this was definatly not the right time.

The African man nodded his agreement "Linka you stay with Wheeler tomorrow and make sure he's ok, while Gi, Ma-ti, and I go back to the lab and see if we

can find anything that might help us find out what is going on," he calmly explained the next step as he saw it.

"They will have cleared out by tomorrow; they're not going to wait around until we show up," Gi felt she had to point out this fact to the others.

"We should go tonight!" Ma-ti added performing Wheelers characteristic fist in the hand motion.

"Kwame is right," Linka stated, "They did let Wheeler go; remember, they did not even realize we were there; they have no cause to pack up and hide anything."

"Besides," Kwame added, "From the way they were celebrating, they are going to be in no mood to stop us tomorrow morning; we will leave early and sneak in under their noses," he stated, the thought of the eco-villains suffering from head-splitting hangovers, causing a slight grin to play across his lips.

With the plan of action having been decided, the girls once again bid their friends goodnight before they prepared to change back into their night gowns and slide beneath their bed covers. Once they turned out the lights, they set their alarm clock so they would meet their male teammates at the designated appointment time of 6:00 a.m.

Upon inserting the electronic key into the lock, Ma-ti gently pushed the door and found that it would not open more than an inch. Relying upon his detective instincts, he realized that Wheeler must have awoken and applied the security chain in order to keep any evil-doers out. The only problem was that he kept the good guys out as well.

"Heart ……" he whispered, his ring glowing faintly in the darkened breezeway, "Wheeler, it is Kwame and me, can you let us in?"

Wheeler had been sitting and shivering on the floor against the bed watching in abject horror as the lock had clicked open and now once again hearing Ma-ti's voice requesting entry in a bizarre déjà vu moment. "How do I know its you?" he whispered back, fear cracking his voice,

The two planeteers outside exchanged

worried looks. "They must have used a recording of my voice to get him to open the door earlier," Ma-ti, continuing to assume the role of detective, whispered to the older man beside him.

"How do we get him to believe it is us?" Kwame whispered back.

After a moment's thought, Ma-ti activated his ring again. "Come to the door, Wheeler, you can see it is us through the gap."

Wheeler Stared at the door through wide frightened eyes before carefully clambering to his feet, grimacing as another pain shot through his gut. Cautiously edging

toward the door, the young man felt the fear rise up inside him again and hesitated, glancing nervously through the small gap to see the faces of his

friends beyond, could it be another trick? Still feeling unsure he took a deep breath and slipped the chain, jumping back and igniting his ring as the

door slowly swung open. Seeing it really was Kwame and Ma-ti, he felt the relief pour through him like a rushing river, breaking the connection with his ring as his legs went

to jelly and the world went black.

"Wheeler!" Kwame and Ma-ti rushed to their friends' side and sat him up, noticing the areas around his eyes were puffy and red, apparently from crying. The boys both found themselves regretfully realizing they shouldn't have left him alone in the very room he had been taken from earlier that night. After no more than a few moments the redhead slowly opened his eyes and looked into the concerned faces before him.

"I ….I thought it was them again" he stuttered before more sobs racked his body and made his breathing patterns erratic.

The guys didn't know what to do, for they had always known that Wheeler was the strong one of the group. It was a very uneasy thing for them to watch since they had never seen the tough city boy like this before. Carefully pulling him back to his feet the two planeteers helped the young man they'd known for almost six years climb back into bed and tucked the covers around his shoulders, telling him it would be ok and taking it in turns to sit with him until, finally sleep came. Then after having quietly changed into their own nightwear the two boys quietly tip toed over to their bed and settled down; after a few moments, Ma-ti reached over and grabbed Wheelers mobile phone

from the nightstand between the beds.

"What are you doing?" the Earth Planeteer whispered as he drew the covers up to his chest.

"We do not want to wake Wheeler up with the alarm tomorrow.

I will set his phone to vibrate alert and put it under the pillow." the kyapo quietly answered back, pushing the phone's tiny buttons.

"Will that work?" "

"It worked the last time we stayed in a hotel and I shared a bed with him. It was so funny . . . he fell asleep while he was using it. I think his cheek may have

hit the hang up button because the person tried to call him back, and the vibrator went off. It felt like a mini earthquake in the mattress!" the youngest Planeteer had

to burry his head in the pillow to stifle a laugh at the memory. Then after finishing the setting, he stuffed the phone under the middle pillow and slid down under the covers before they both fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

The Next morning, as Ma-Ti had predicted, both boys were awoken by a strange buzzing sensation in the mattress. Immediately turning the alarm off and placing

the phone back on the nightstand they crept silently through the room, pleased that Wheeler was still sound asleep; and they quickly dressed in the area near the

sink before hearing a quiet knock on the door. Linka and Gi came in desperately wanting to know if Wheeler was ok.

"He is still asleep at the moment," Ma-Ti softly answered in a voice quiet enough not to awaken the slumbering redhead.

"seems ok now" Kwame added, before quickly filling the girls in on the events that occurred after leaving their room, from Wheeler's refusal to open the door to his falling asleep in a state of fright.

"Aww poor Wheeler" Linka looked over her shoulder at the young man who was still curled up in a bundle of covers and fast asleep before waving goodbye to the remaining three planeteers as they left for their little spy mission at the warehouse. When the door finally clicked shut, she peered over to the man she had always known to be the last of the group to awaken and tumble out of bed.

All the planeteers had long ago accepted Wheeler's tendency to oversleep as the norm, usually taking it in turns to wake him up in time for breakfast. He had told them they didn't have to wake him up, and that they could just leave him to get his own breakfast. However, they always enjoyed his company even if he was a bit dozy in the mornings. Linka remembered she had once asked why he didn't drink coffee with breakfast, and he had replied that he wasn't all that keen on the bitter, black beverage. In addition, he told her that he preferred his body to wake up naturally rather than giving it a kick start that would result in a caffeine downer later. Seeing him lying there, she thought this was the one time when sleeping late would probably help.

After another moment, Linka wandered over to the bed and checked in on the firey redhead, carefully pushing a stray piece of hair back behind his ear and thinking how adorable he looked when he was asleep. He lost his hard edge some how when he was in this state of consciousness. He shifted slightly at her touch but didn't wake so she retreated to the other bed and quietly opened a magazine.

Upon returning to the lab, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti observed the mess of bottles, cans, and party food that was spewed around on the floor and almost every surface.

"Feeewwwwww! It stinks in here," Kwame stated his unpleasant discovery to his partners as the stench of stale booze and rotting food filled his and the others' nostrils.

"They sure must have had a good time last night," Gi whispered, taking in her own observations of the mess in which the baddies had left the lab.

"I am not sure I want to know what made them so happy," Ma-Ti added, his face settling into a worried frown. "If they were this happy about what was given to Wheeler I dread to think what he is gonna go through later on."

Gingerly tip toeing around the lab, the eco-activists didn't find any sign of paperwork, formula sheets or even ingredients, they were about to give up on finding anything of interest when Ma-Ti spotted something glinting underneath the table to which their friend had been strapped down only a few hours earlier. The South American carefully stooped to retrieve it, making sure not to touch the sharp and possibly dangerous end.

"Gi, Kwame, I think this might be a clue," he said to them, assuming his role as amateur detective and showing them the syringe that was carefully gripped in his right hand.

"We will take it back to Hope Island and run a test on it," Kwame suggested as he glanced to the object in the heart Planeteer's hand.

Smiling at their latest accomplishment, the Planeteers quickly retreated from the building, with a cautious Gi grabbing a cork on the way out.

"What is that for?" Ma-Ti inquired being sure to hold the syringe away

from his body for fear of its contents.

"We don't want to have any accidents with this thing, Ma-Ti. After all, we still have no idea what it's going to do to Wheeler," Gi replied, slipping the cork onto the sharp point, and insuring their protection.

Back at the hotel, Wheeler finally stirred awake, thinking, "Man, what a crazy dream . . . that's the last time I mix baby corns and chocolate before going to bed." He groggily opened his blue eyes and sat up. His stomach ached dully bringing back memories of the previous night and he lifted the top of his pj's to check and see what the source of the uncomfortable sensation was. Seeing the small red mark above his navel he realized that it hadn't been a dream after all, and he collapsed back against the pillows with a slight

Groan. Linka heard this and quickly tumbled off the other bed, rushing to his side

"Wheeler . . . are you Ok?" she asked worriedly, unable to shake what

Kwame had said about the possibility of Wheeler's being poison from her mind.

"Yeah, I guess . . . I just realized that the nightmare I thought I had wasn't a dream after all," Wheeler mumbled having crossed his arms over his eyes, an act that pulled his shirt up revealing his presently tender belly.

Linka noticed the young man's stomach wasn't quite as flat as it had been when she had first met him 6 years ago but he was still pretty trim considering his diet. It was a subject she loved to tease him about, once remarking that if he carried on with his current eating habits, he'd end up looking like Hoggish Greedly, a comment that had amused their friends and given the young man incentive to stick his tongue out at her in a cheeky gesture.

The fire Planeteer sat up again pulling the shirt back down, then looking at the clock made a move to get up, flipping his covers away and planting the soles of his feet onto the carpeted floor.

"Nyet you must stay in bed, Wheeler!" Linka scolded as she tried to push him back into a prone position.

"Why? I feel fine" he replied then seeing the fear in her eyes added "really, it's just a stupid little tummy ache."

"You may feel fine now, but we do not know what Blight injected you with, it might be you take 5 steps and keel over" she looked serious but the redhead couldn't

help laughing at the analogy she'd given - it was like something out of a horror movie. Seeing that she wasn't laughing he shuffled back down under the covers and drew out a sigh.

"Ok, I'll stay in bed . . . don't suppose you want to keep me company?" he inquired knowing the answer, but to his surprise the Russian shrugged and settled down next to him.

Wheeler decided not to push his luck and kept his arms folded across his front, hugging the sheets and blankets against his chest. Linka, meanwhile, snapped

the TV on and lay back against the headboard feeling Wheeler's warmth next to her. A slight relief spread through her, "Well at least he has woken up,"

she silently mused to herself while searching for something good to watch on the telley.

Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti had returned to the hotel about 10 minutes later with their prize, which they quickly stored away. They couldn't wait to get back to Hope Island and test its contents, with any luck, finally getting to the bottom of the mystery of what had happened to Wheeler. Seeing the open window drapes, they wandered in to the room to check on their friend, relieved to see that he was sitting up against the pillows reading his horror novel, while Linka sat next to him watching a documentary about birds on TV.

Wheeler looked up first and queried, "hey guys, where you been all morning?"

"We went back to Dr. Blight's lab to search for evidence of what she had injected into you last night," Ma-Ti answered as he pulled up a chair and sat at the table.

"We found the syringe they used and will test it once we are back home" Kwame added as he perched on the edge of the empty bed along side Gi.

"How are you feeling, Wheeler?" the water Planeteer voiced the question they all felt weigh heavily on their minds.

"Great," Wheeler answered, then seeing the concerned look on their faces, tenderly rubbed his stomach and said with a half smile, "Seriously, it feels like one of those vitamin boosts, I only stayed in bed under doctor's orders . . ." With that, he nudged the young woman next to him who had been paying attention to the conversation but hadn't yet voiced an opinion.

Later that afternoon, having allowed Wheeler to finally get up and get dressed, the planeteers checked out of the hotel and sent word that they would be unable to attend the final seminar because Wheeler had fallen ill. They returned to Hope Island to tell Gaia the whole story to the best of their ability. To the spirit's relief she found that her oldest eco-warrior looked perfectly fine; however, she had noticed that the others were treating him a little more tenderly that usual, making him sit down and bringing him food and drinks. Leaving the girls to look after Wheeler, Kwame and Ma-Ti retrieved the syringe from their belongings and headed over to their make shift lab to test it.

The Planeteers had built this small lab just behind Kwame's greenhouse a couple of years ago to test for minor ailments in themselves or animal patients or to diagnose anomalies with Kwame's plants. It was especially useful since Wheeler was particularly stubborn when it came to seeing a doctor, refusing to go even when he looked like he was on deaths door. Over the years, they had all managed to teach themselves basic healthcare and biology, using the easiest to understand text books. Wheeler certainly surprised everyone by proving that he was finally good at something scientific, impressing them all by successfully analyzing a blood sample without using the manual.

". . . guess the biology lessons did sink in after all," he had often said, looking at their dumbstruck faces. It turned out that biology and basic anatomy were something Wheeler could understand easily and excelled at, although he didn't think of it as a big deal.

Now looking at the contents of the syringe Kwame and Ma-Ti found they were far more puzzled than before. In hopes of gaining feedback from Wheeler and the girls, they returned to the common room to present their findings.

"It would appear that Dr. Blight has given you a hormone injection," Kwame theorized as he sat directly in front of Wheeler and looked to him with a slightly confused reflection in his brown eyes, "all that is in the syringe are traces of estrogen and progesterone."

"But they wouldn't do anything," the redhead quipped, putting his advancing medical knowledge to good use, "sure it'll goof up my body for a couple of days while my homeostasis kicks in, but then my body'll just get rid of it." it was his turn to look confused as to just why the evil scientist would go to such great lengths to kidnap him and put him through all that just to throw his body out of whack for a few days.

"Well either it was a dummy syringe," Gi postulated as she ran her fingers through her black hair," or Blight was trying to make us think she had made you sick so we'd stop you from going on missions until we were sure you were ok. Seems a bit far fetched though, even for Blight" the young woman finished with a slight shrug then looked to her friends.

"Oh well, I feel fine right now . . . so who's up for volleyball?" Wheeler stood up and, grinning to his long-time friends, headed for the door.

Convinced that their friend was once again back to normal the four untouched Planeteers rose from their seats and joined him outside on the beach but not before Linka had squirted sun-cream all over Wheeler "we do not want you to getting burnt again" she giggled seeing his disgusted look at the coconut smell now emanating from

his fair, freckled skin.

"I'll get you for that" he said diving at her playfully and missing.

Later that evening, after several volleyball matches, the Planeteers all trudged back inside and ate dinner while the television was playing some murder mystery in the background - Wheeler and Ma-Ti were both totally hooked on that kind of thing loving the twisting plots, there was no talking to them when they got like this and the others often wondered whether Wheeler had got Ma-Ti into the subject or if it was the other way around. Maybe they had just both always liked the suspense and mind-twisting plotlines that would keep the audience guessing right up to the end.

Unable to fully enjoy his meal or the suspenseful flic, Kwame was still concerned about what Blight had done to Wheeler. There had to have been a point after all the twenty-two-year-old, while on the way home, had mentioned something about the mad scientist paying for his capture, that meant it was pre-meditated. But then the redhead seemed to be fine now that he was home and the tummy ache was gone; so maybe what ever she had injected into him had failed.

Meanwhile, inside Wheelers belly, the tiny cell began to split and the eco-villains

having recovered from their frivolities clapped their hands in glee and roared out mighty cheers as the progress report flashed up on their screen.

After an uneasy and sleepless night, Kwame decided to ask Wheeler if he could remember anything else about the abduction, admitting to himself that something just didn't feel right and he wouldn't be able to let go until he knew what it was. After knocking on his friend's bedroom door and stepping in he found the redhead sitting at his computer apparently doing some work. A closer inspection revealed, however, that he was chatting to a friend who happened to be online. While playing a Dr. Demento CD over the speakers

"Good morning, Wheeler," he saluted a greeting in his customary fashion, causing the older man to look up from his current task.

"Hey, Kwame," he replied, then seeing that his friend obviously

wanted to talk he motioned to a chair, turned the stereo speakers down a bit, and twisted around in his own chair to face his fellow eco-activist. "What's up, my man?"

"I wanted to ask you about that night Blight had you again," Kwame began.

"What for? I'm ok, unless you know something I don't," Wheeler, quipped, obviously in a playful mood this morning.

"I do not know, my friend. I just cannot shake this feeling that something is …" he searched for the right term "off."

Deciding to indulge his Planeteer pal, fully aware that when Kwame was thoroughly bugged about something he would never let it go until whatever the problem was had been solved to his satisfaction, Wheeler let out a breath and leaned

back in his desk chair and began with a sigh, "OK, I'll tell you what I know . . . After you went in the shower, Ma-Ti went downstairs to get some ice for his root beer, while I kinda sprawled out, on the bed and looked for something to watch on the tube. Just before he split, he noticed one weird thing; he found a marble lying on the floor and put it on the dresser before he left . . . didn't think of it at the time, but if it wasn't ours, how did it get there if the maids clean the rooms every day?

Anyways, after a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door and Ma-Ti requesting that someone open it 'cause his hands were full, so I got up and took the security chain off and then Wham! I get grabbed by Plunders goons . . ." he nervously paused, offering Kwame one of the sweets on his desk and popping one himself.

"That must have been when I thought I heard you shout" Kwame mused, accepting

the fruit chew. "Then what happened?"

"I'm not 100 sure . . . it was kinda like slow motion. I was thrown in onna those rolling laundry baskets; Plunder stuck duct tape over my mouth and tied my hands together." Remembering the horrible events stirred up uneasy feelings for Wheeler, who began to pop his knuckles and fidget in his chair. "I guess we went into the elevator . . . couldn't see much of anything from where I was . . . next thing I knew I was being wrapped in a sheet and thrown into the trunk o' some car . . ." Shades of nervousness began to color his vocal inflections as he recalled more of the dreadful experience.

"Did Plunder say anything to you during the time he had you?" the Earth Planeteer prompted, realizing that this was the first time Wheeler had really said anything in detail about the kidnapping itself.

"Nothing of any use to us . . . just something about me being quiet and the normal threats those jerks usually spout off."

"So then what?"

"We drove for a while, and then I got yanked outta the trunk and thrown on the ground while Plunder took off the sheet. Then he hauled me into this room with Blight and Greedly and the other eco-thugs. They all were standing there and grinning . . . really kinda gave me the creeps . . . Plunder says something about wanting his money. Then Blight gives Mal some order, and this robotic arm just comes down and grabs me around the waist and lifts me onto the table and pins me there while Dr Demented gets more tape and straps me down so tight I can't move a muscle. She . . ." As these horrible memories returned to Wheeler's mind, he began to tremble, and Kwame rested his warm hand onto the American's shoulder. "She . . . um . . . said something about keeping still, but then once she had me all tied up, she turned her back to me, and I couldn't see what she was doing."

"Did the others say anything?"

The young American closed his eyes trying to remember as many details as he could. Despite his nervousness about recounting his harrowing experience, he really wanted to help his friend solve whatever mystery he thought there was. "I can only remember little bits and pieces . . . doesn't really add up to much. Greedly was saying something about breaking the team's weakest link I think: Mame Slaughter was talking about something being difficult. I really can't remember much of anything else. That was when you must have arrived and Ma-Ti sent me that message that you guys were waiting for the villains to leave so you could rescue me. After that all I can remember is Blight telling me to be good and she'll give me a lollypop and . . . then there was that blinding pain. I'm not even sure how I got outside . . . When I saw your light, I half considered running the other way, thinking I had somehow escaped and now the eco-villains were after me." He paused again, his voice showing that he was calming down. "I guess

you know the rest."

"And that is why you did not want to open the door that night. . . "Kwame saw his compadre blush slightly as he remembered what they had told him about his breaking down and locking them out of their own hotel room later on that night.

"Sorry I can't be more helpful, Kwame." Wheeler looked up at the warm brown eyes before him. "I can't remember anything else about it."

"That is ok Wheeler, thank you for telling me," Kwame gently said, grateful that his friend had helped immensely in explaining most of the red flags away. "Would you mind if I just had a look at your stomach?"

"What for?" Wheeler queried as he absently folded his hands over his belly.

"I do not know" the black man answered honestly, "Maybe the size of the scar or evidence of bruising will help me work out exactly what this is. It seems stupid to me for them to go to the effort of finding out when you're in the room alone, especially when Ma-Ti would have been a much easier target when he went out to get the ice, kidnapping you, and then releasing you for the sake of a hormone injection."

Wheeler simply nodded before standing and rolling his chair back into its place under his computer desk. He then shuffled over to the bed and sat down on top of the soft covers. "I guess it will be easier if I lie down" he commented before pulling his t-shirt up and leaning back against the pillows.

Kwame carefully examined the tiny scar left by the needle two nights before; a small area around the injection site had swollen and looked slightly pink but he knew that was the bodies normal reaction to a jab, he gingerly pushed the area, feeling for anything solid which might have been inserted, noting that Wheelers stomach muscles tense slightly

At the touch of the black man's fingers. He inquired, "Is that uncomfortable?"

"No, just feels a bit weird that's all." Wheeler simply answered as Kwame finished his examination and allowed Wheeler to sit back up "Find anything?" the redhead asked, pulling his t-shirt back down, half tucking it in as usual

"No, I guess it was nothing," the Earth Planeteer sighed dejectedly.

"Don't worry about it Pal," Wheeler clapped his bud on the back, "As long as I feel ok, there's nothing to worry about right?"

"Yes, I think so," the African stared back into his

friends piercing blue eyes before smiling and leaving to get on with something else, still unable to shake the strange feeling that all was not well.

A week later Wheeler awoke early, suddenly aware that he needed the loo, something that never usually got him up. Sitting up and yawning he glanced at the clock on his bedside table which read 7.00am before wandering into his private bathroom to answer natures call. Then deciding it wasn't worth going back to bed he quickly dressed and headed toward the common room, where, after switching on the TV, he flicked through the channels looking for some cartoons. Upon finding some with Wile E. Coyote – his favorite of the Looney Toons he settled on the sofa and wondered just what had possessed him to seek out the colorful characters. After a while Linka came into the room, still in her nightshirt and with her wavy, blonde hair hanging loose from its normal ponytail and spilling around her shoulders.

"Good morning, Yankee," she said, spotting the twenty-two-year-old sitting on the couch and feeling quite surprised at seeing him up at this early hour. "What are

you doing up?"

Wheeler turned at the sound of her voice, "Couldn't sleep," he replied before getting up and heading for the kitchen, "Want a drink?" he asked, filling a tea kettle and coffee maker with water, then placing the pot on the range and quickly flicking the coffee maker's switch.

"Da, please," the young woman replied, settling on one of the stools and watching as he prepared the hot drinks and retrieved two mugs and some orange spice tea for himself.

Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti emerged slowly over the next half hour, all surprised to see their redheaded friend up and dressed at this hour but pleased that he was still showing no symptoms of illness. After a quick breakfast of cereal and toast they set about the tasks of the day with Wheeler agreeing to help Linka plant some of the bigger seedlings out in the

flower beds around the island.

After a couple of hours Wheeler started to feel a bit drowsy and stifled a few yawns between digging holes. After standing up, he retrieved a bottle of water from the wheelbarrow and took a long drink, hoping it would wake him up a bit before offering it to Linka. As soon as she finished wiping the top, she also took several gulps and quenched her thirst. As Wheeler stretched, stifling another yawn, and prepared to carry on Kwame approached him and asked a favor of the oldest Planeteer.

"Wheeler could you give me a hand with something please?" Kwame politely queried as he gently took Wheeler's wrist and tugged, indicating that he wanted the fire Planeteer to follow him wherever he was going.

The redhead nodded and accompanied the Earth Planeteer back to his greenhouse. The African explained that he needed some help to re-pot the large strelitzia he had managed to grow from a seedling, which now stood shoulder height with both men "The extra room in this pot may encourage it to flower" he grinned excitedly before instructing Wheeler to hold the plant at the base and lift it on his count.

"Geeze," Wheeler puffed under the heaviness of it "it weighs a ton!" eventually between them they managed to transfer the large plant to its new home and get it settled in for a nice long and fruitful life.

"Thank you my friend" the twenty-one-year-old looked over as Wheeler leaned against the door frame and stifled another yawn. "Are you ok? You seem to be yawning an awful lot." he wanted to know.

"Yeah" the American replied yawning again "Guess I got up too early" a statement which caused them both to laugh; after all, it was a very well known fact that Wheeler was no morning person.

After lunch, Linka decided to stay indoors to finish writing up their latest mission on the computer and maybe begin the speech she was to give in a few

Weeks at a bird watcher's seminar in Chicago, Illinois. Wheeler, deciding that he wasn't needed outside settled on the sofa behind her with the idea of having a quiet read, picking up his copy of Stephen King's the shinning from the table where he'd left it yesterday and opening it to the next chapter. After no more than a few minutes, he could feel his

Eyelids starting to droop and, replacing his bookmark, he leaned back against the cushions, deciding not to try to fight the exhaustion he'd been feeling all

day.

"Wheeler, can you remember what caused the second oil spill on that last mission?" Linka asked her companion, but, receiving no reply, she prodded, "Wheeler?" She

carefully turned around, certain that he hadn't walked past her and saw that he was fast asleep, sighing and rolling her eyes, she returned to the computer, believing that her question could wait.

A little later Gi wandered in and approached the Russian who was still tapping busily on the keyboard in front of her.

"Linka, have you seen Wheeler?" she asked brightly. "He's supposed to be helping me with dinner tonight." The blonde carefully nodded her head backwards indicating the slumped form on the sofa, Gi carefully looked and then whispered "Aww sweet, almost seems a shame to wake him."

"Almost" Linka whispered back with an evil twinkle in her eye and a mischievous grin curving her lips.

The young Thai woman approached the sofa and gently shook Wheeler awake "What … oh hi Gi" he muttered as he sat up and stretched a little.

"Come on . . . your turn to help with the cooking," she smiled, motioning toward the kitchen area.

"Ok . . ." he yawned, "Just gimme a minute," he muttered before wandering off in the direction of the half bath on the other side of the common room.

When he returned a few minutes later Gi set the young man to vegetable chopping duty while she prepared the accompanying meat dish, there had been a time when Wheeler would eat nothing but burgers, chips, pizza or any other junk food you could think of but that had changed a couple of years ago when during lunch Linka had bet he couldn't give up the junk food for 2 weeks knowing that it would spark his competitive edge, he had replied that it was a bet if she agreed to give up coffee for the same period of time.

As it was they had both done well despite trying to catch each other cheating, Wheeler had ultimately lost 7 pounds in weight (although most of that had been

what he'd gained since becoming a Planeteer) and become even more energetic than usual and Linka had calmed down somewhat, until after a really bad day

she had caved and admitted defeat. A few days later at lunch Wheeler had ordered a salad, surprising everyone, they had all assumed that now that the bet was

over he would resort back to his old habits of wolfing down burgers and hot dogs.

"The bet is over, Yankee, you can stop eating the health food and have your burgers again!" the blonde had told her companion grabbing his wrists and staring into his

eyes.

"I know Babe, but since you forced me off the junk food I feel great, so I decided to keep it up" he replied with a smile.

Once Everyone had finished their dinner, Kwame and Ma-Ti quickly washed up the dishes before joining the others in the den to watch TV, after a couple of hours they all decided that the choice of programs that were available didn't really appeal to any of them, and they opted to watch one of Wheelers video cassettes instead.

"Which film do we want, guys?" the redhead inquired, hauling

himself out of the beanbag chair he had been slumped in and heading over to the bookcase which they used to store their videos, "Batman, Jurassic park, Junior . . ."

"Not Junior!" Linka objected, knowing that that type of movie just wasn't a favorite of hers. "I do not know what you seeing in that movie. It gives me the creeps."

"It's just a movie," Wheeler countered, failing to know just what was so bad about the flic. "That kinda thing doesn't happen in real life. Who ever heard of a man getting pregnant from a science experiment?"

"Just the same, I would rather you didn't play that one."

"Well, I have the Star Wars Trilogy, Back To The Future Trilogy, both Revenge Of The Nerds movies, and Raiders of the lost ark…?" he quickly scanned the shelf reading out a few more titles from his vast collection.

"How about that one?" Gi replied as she gestured toward one of the videos.

" 'Raiders of the lost ark' it is, Little Mermaid," he slipped the tape out of its jacket, brought it over and fed it into the video machine before sitting on the sofa next to Linka and innocently cuddling up next to her.

Linka and Wheeler had become very close over the years, although never taking that final step and actually dating. Both wind and fire Planeteers fast became as close as sister and brother and promised to be there for each other no matter what. The protective bond between them had taken off like a rocket when Wheeler had helped Linka through her withdrawal from Bliss and the grief over her cousin Boris's death. They would often curl up together or go off on their own for a walk along the shoreline at twilight time. The Russian carefully leaned back against him and rested her head against his chest as the titles began playing, feeling his arm around her and his fingers absently tickling the small of her back.

About halfway through the movie, Linka noticed that Wheeler had fallen asleep again, and she nudged the Asian woman next to her who giggled, thus alerting the others to what they had observed.

"He must be really tired, this is one of his favorite films" Kwame commented, looking over to the white man who was lying there in a deep slumber.

"Should we wake him up?" Ma-Ti inquired, hating to think his

friend would miss the best part of the movie.

"I guess," Linka replied quietly before gently reaching up and stroking the back of the young mans head, deliberately pushing the hair the wrong way and making it form spikes and waking him up a bit in the process.

"Huh?" he yawned and blinked twice and looked into the sparkling blue eyes in front

of him.

"You tired, Babe?" she curiously posed her question to her companion.

"Guess I must be . . . what I miss?" he wanted to know as he shifted slightly under the European planeteers weight and looked at the others who also sat around him.

"Indiana Jones just got thrown into the pit with all the snakes," Ma-Ti explained what had just happened in the film, catching his big buddy up on what had been going on while he was asleep.

Wheeler nodded an acknowledgement of the South American's words before cupping his left hand over his mouth and yawning again; then he turned to face the TV and tried to concentrate on the adventure playing on screen.

By the time the movie had finished it was 10pm and Kwame, Ma-Ti and Gi politely excused themselves to bed wishing the remaining two planeteers goodnight, this was a pretty normal time for them, retreating to their rooms to read for a while before sleeping

but Wheeler had found he just couldn't get to sleep this early and usually stayed up listening to his portable stereo or reading. Linka often stayed with him and snuggled up; but tonight Wheeler could barely keep his eyes open and, after another 30 minutes of struggling to stay awake, he felt Linka tenderly kiss his forehead.

"Maybe we should follow the others example and go to bed?" The blonde suggested as she tucked some of his bright red hair behind his right ear.

Knowing too well that he could not stay conscious very much longer, Wheeler nodded in agreement. The way he was feeling right now that was all the convincing he needed.

He stood and stretched slightly, joining Linka at the door; then they trudged to their respective rooms sharing a brief embrace before parting for the rest of the night.

The next morning Wheeler awoke with a splitting headache, once again aware that he had been roused by the need to go pee, after a quick wash and a shave; he pulled his dark red dressing gown on and wandered into the common room to join the others who were already up and dressed.

"Morning," Gi sang as her firey friend entered the room.

"Morning," he managed to mumble back before sitting down heavily on one of the chairs and rubbing his forehead.

"Are you ok Wheeler?" Kwame inquired, observing his friends unusual behavior, "

Yeah, I've got a splitting headache though," the redhead answered, leaning on one hand and closing his eyes in an effort to lessen the annoying sensation.

"I can help you," Ma-Ti noticed his friend's discomfort, wandering into the kitchen, mixing herbs together in a glass, and adding some hot water to the brew. "Here, try this," he said, placing the steaming drinking vessel in front of the young American.

"What is it?" Wheeler groggily opened his eyes again.

"It is a natural headache cure, ginger, feverfew, a couple of other bits, it is quite tasty," the Kyapo answered, taking a seat in the next chair and watching his friend take a careful sip of the herbal tea. "Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, thanks, Little Buddy." Wheeler smiled at his friend, who had recently experienced a major growth spurt and, at age 17, was now taller than he.

After finishing the herbal tea and eating breakfast with the others, Wheeler found that his headache was completely gone, but he still felt exhausted; despite having gotten almost 10 hours sleep the night before. He soon dashed to his hut to throw on some clean clothes and rejoin his friends who made plans to spend the morning on the sunny and toasty warm beach.

"Planeteers, come to the crystal chamber at once! We have an eco-emergency!" the floating form of Gaia appeared briefly before the team of eco-activists, causing them to drop whatever they were doing and hurriedly enter the largest of the islands huts which

Housed planet vision and other gadgets used for missions.

"What's goin' on, Gaia?" Wheeler inquired of the friendly spirit who had become like a second mother to all of them over the years.

"Turtles are going missing from the central Americas," the spirit indicated, flashing some images of poachers taking live adult amphibians while digging up nests on the planet vision screen "The area is an important breeding site for Olive Ridley's sea turtles, planeteers you must stop whoever is behind this before the species becomes extinct."

"We are on it, Gaia," Ma-Ti assured her as all five environmental warriors ran out of the chamber toward the Geo-cruiser.

"Set a course for Nicaragua, Wheeler," Kwame instructed the American who was acting as his co-pilot.

"Right . . . where is Nicaragua again?" he asked looking sheepishly as his cheeks turned a hot pink from blushing.

"Central America near the Caribbean, Yankee. Did you not study geography at school?" Linka bit back a bit harder than she meant to but fortunately Wheeler

had the sense not to rise to it, she always got like this when animals were in danger.

After a few minutes, they landed in a clear spot and headed toward the beach, keeping out of sight in case anyone was about.

"Get those crates loaded, they have to be in China tonight!" the planeteers overheard the loud, barked order from a familiar and evil voice.

"Plunder!" Gi gasped as they saw the suave pony tailed business man head for his limo.

"Lets burn rubber," Wheeler winked aiming at one of the cars

tires. "Fire!"

Seeing the limos rear tire burst into flames Looten Plunders faithful henchman, Argos Bleak, rubbed his hands gleefully, at the thought of causing trouble for those….

"Planet-pests!" his boss yelled in anger, "Get them Bleak!"

"Right Mr. P." The militant buffoon lumbered in the direction from which the flames beam had erupted, and Wheeler made a dash for it, leading Bleak away so the others could sneak in and release the turtles unseen. Luckily the American was slightly faster than his pursuer, but it didn't help him when he ran up against a solid vertical cliff face.

"Right, now I've got you fire bug," the goon cracked his knuckles threateningly as he approached his potential victim to do God knows what.

"Stay back Bleak!" Wheeler ordered as he aimed his ring directly at the bald-headed thug, ready to fire if absolutely necessary.

Suddenly the radio on Bleaks belt crackled to life. "Have you got them?" Plunders refined voice sneered from the black box.

"I've got hot-stuff cornered, what you want me to do to 'im boss?" the goon

answered as Wheeler desperately tried to see an escape.

"Leave him," the voice over the box crackled back in reply.

"What…" the henchman couldn't believe his ears, his boss was

asking him to release a planet-punk?

"Remember what Blight said, flame head must remain unharmed. Find the others."

Bleak turned and stomped off grumbling, "He's gone bloody bonkers."

while a momentarily dumfounded Wheeler tried to take in the new information he'd received, he tried to be sure he had properly registered what he just heard. Why did Blight want him unharmed? He quickly sent a thought message to Ma-Ti. "Heads up, guys the big duphis turned around and is coming after you."

"Oh no! Bleak is coming back!" the Kyapo relayed to the other planeteers.

"Bozhe Moy, Wheeler was supposed to keep him busy!" the Russian stated in frustration and exasperation at her friends apparent incompetence as she struggled with the strapping on the crates. "

Oi, stop that," Bleaks angry shouts echoed from the tree line as he raced toward

the transport truck closely followed by Wheeler. "Fire!" he commanded as he aimed his ring at a nearby tree, felling it neatly in Bleaks path. As the henchman fell cursing

under his breath, the others jumped from the truck. they would have to regroup and try again.

"Why didn't you keep Bleak busy like we planned!" Gi rounded on the redhead and lit into him as he joined his friends at their hiding place.

"Hey, Gimme a break; I tried, Plunder told him not to touch me, something about Blight wants me unharmed. He didn't even react when I set his laces on fire, what was I supposed to do?" Wheeler let loose back as his temper flared out of control.

"Sorry Wheeler," Gi hung her head slightly as she looked away from his face.

"I guess we should have checked to see exactly what happened before blaming you," Kwame added, trying to relieve the tension between the fire and water Planeteers.

"That's ok, sorry I yelled atcha, Gi . . . friends?" Wheeler apologized for having lost his temper. Strangely enough, he didn't know just why he had gotten that defensive.

Looking up Gi returned the Americans smile; she really should have remembered that shouting at Wheeler was like holding a match to a stick of dynamite. Meanwhile Ma-Ti had been keeping an eye on Bleak, who having picked himself up from the ground, was checking the cargo of turtles and preparing to leave.

"We must follow him," Linka stated watching the departing dust cloud that marked the baddy's departure.

"The Geo-cruiser is back the other way. We'll lose him" Gi said in aggravation.

Linka looked around the abandoned camp, "there must be something here we can use." Spotting the motorcycle she grabbed Wheeler's jacket and dragged him off with her. "You take the Geo-cruiser, and we will follow Bleak." Jumping onto the bike behind the American who had designated himself to be the driver, she spoke into his ear as he revved the engine to life, "Follow that truck!"

"Hold on tight, babe!" he commanded before gunning the bike and taking off after the departing cloud at top speed.

It wasn't long before they caught up to Bleak and his cargo racing along the dirt track toward the airport "We got him now Ruski-tootski," Wheeler settled in behind the rattling rig as the road suddenly narrowed revealing the drop to the coast below. A smaller cloud shot up just in front of the cycle's wheel.

"What was that?" Linka clung tighter to Wheelers waist.

"He's firing at us," the redhead replied almost in disbelief, a couple more clouds shot up

near the wheels which the fire Planeteer successfully dodged. "He's trying to take the tires out; if he hits us we're coastal fricassee." Suddenly the road widened out again, seeing his chance Wheeler increased the throttle, popping a wheelie, and bringing the cycle along side the truck "I'll take that!" he yelled, snatching the gun out of the surprised villains hand and throwing it over the edge. Quickly pulling back to avoid the chunk missing from the road ahead, the firey biker returned to the rear of the truck and followed patiently.

The other three planeteers had been tracking their teammates in the Geo-cruiser, hollering cheers

as their friend had disarmed Bleak in what looked like a spectacular display of motorcycling. Now seeing the airport, they flew ahead to stop Plunder from shipping

those turtles out of the country. Arriving at the airport no more than a few seconds behind the truck the grounded planeteers failed to see the barricade raise and came to a skidding halt as the spiked road block took out the scramblers wheels throwing both riders forward on to the tarmac…

Linka came to a moment later, her knee throbbing painfully and blood slowly seeping through the fabric of her jeans. Suddenly, Wheeler grabbed her arm, dragging her up.

"Its gonna blow, move!" he ordered as he managed to pull her free and help her limp out of range as the motorbikes gas tank ignited and the air was filled with an Earth shattering explosion.

"You ok?" the American asked seeing the blood soaking through her trouser leg and growing worried about her physical well-being.

"Da, I think so, you? she looked back realizing that if not for him she could

have gone up with the bike.

"Yeah, just cuts and scratches," he simply answered

The other planeteers had watched in horror as the bike went up in angry flames.

"Do you think Linka and Wheeler are ok?" Gi breathed, terrified for her friends' very lives and dreading the absolute worst.

"Heart…… Linka, Wheeler are you ok?" Ma-Ti desperately probed for his friends' presence.

"We're fine Ma-Ti, where are you?" After responding to the Heart Planeteer's silent question, Wheeler stood and helped the Russian to her feet, now that the adrenaline had passed her knee throbbed badly and she almost fainted before he caught her and looped her arm around his shoulders. Putting his other arm around her waist he carefully walked her to where the others were sitting and waiting. All five watched helplessly as the turtles were loaded onto the small plane that was to take them to be slaughtered.

"We have to do something!" Gi seethed, as she held Linka's hand, and the Russian leaned heavily against Wheeler.

"The situation has become more than we can handle my friends, so let our powers combine …… Earth!"

Kwame decided they needed some help from big blue and the others quickly followed his lead.

"Fire!" Wheeler shouted, freeing his ring arm from Linka.

"Wind!" the blonde mumbled sitting forward and using an abandoned crate for support; in any case, she didn't feel well at all. "

Water!" Gi pumped her fist into the air and sent her blue beam skyward.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti finished the sequence as the ground split open before them and a glowing orb of light appeared.

"By your powers combined I am captain planet!" the superhero rose into the air, assessing the situation before zooming off to ground the plane and stop Plunder's evil scheme once and for all to the shout of "Go Planet." Watching the action as it took place Linka, Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti didn't notice Wheeler sway dizzily, suddenly turning and realizing something was wrong as they heard the dull thud of him collapsing backwards. The faces of his friends swam back into view as the redhead opened his eyes.

"Are you ok?" the Thai girl asked leaning over him, concern masking her dark eyes.

"I think so, what happened?"

"You just collapsed," Kwame announced as he offered his hand to pull Wheeler back upright. Returning to a sitting position Wheeler

felt the wave of dizziness sweep through him again and nearly blacked out for a second time, noticing this, Ma-Ti quickly caught him and helped him to sit up

again. "

Did you hit your head Wheeler . . . when you came off the bike, maybe?" he inquired leaning back against his friend and acting as a brace.

"I don't think so, anyway forget about me is Linka ok?" Unfortunately, Wheeler didn't hear the reply as another dizzy spell knocked him out, leaving him in a definite comatose state.

Meanwhile Blight ran from her room as a dozen

sirens and flashing lights erupted on the computer panel "What is it Mal?" she stared at the large green face before her.

"It seems that Plunder and his goons have put the geo-guinea pig in danger. His body is reacting against the implant as a result," the computer calmly replied, checking data readouts and transmitting signals to and from the computer chip within Wheelers stomach.

Wheeler woke up the next morning in a strange bed with crisp white sheets that were pulled up to his chest. He quickly became aware of a strong smell of disinfectant before seeing the figure of a very concerned young woman beside him.

Linka sat next to him on a chair, her injured knee now bandaged tightly. "Hi, how are you to be feeling?" she smiled at him as he tried to remember how he got there.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" the patient asked as he reached up and grasped for the bed rail. "What happened?" he tightened his fingers around the cold bar and pulled himself upright feeling a slight tug in his belly but ignoring it.

"I am to feeling fine; the doctors said that it was just a bad cut. You blacked out yesterday just after you rescued me from getting caught in that explosion. The doctors think you must have bumped your head when we were thrown off the bike, but there was nothing obviously wrong with you . . . no concussion, no signs of brain injury. . . so they just let you sleep it off. They said that you can go home at any time . . . as soon as you are feeling up to it."

In Blight's lab the sirens had finally silenced as the danger to her test subject passed

"Well Mal is the experiment still viable?" she looked up at the large

screen and lanced the ugly face with her prodding stares.

"Yes doctor, after a night in the hospital the reaction has stopped, everything will carry on as normal." The computer smiled smugly as the mad scientist pounded her desktop with her fist and stomped off to call Plunder's mobile phone.

"What the hell did you think you were doing Looten, you nearly ruined the whole pregnancy experiment putting flame head in danger … I don't

care if you told that over grown gorilla of yours not to touch him …… you took out the motorcycle he was riding ….. Don't oh me, I told you not to cause

him any stress or harm, what do you think narrowly escaping an explosion is…… your lucky the experiment is still viable, but if this happens again you

will be answering to me personally, you idiot!" She didn't allow the entrepreneur to reply, loudly slamming the phone back down onto its cradle.

"Nicely done doctor," the evil computer smiled before disappearing to continue with his orders for that day, while the female baddy stormed off to have a long, relaxing bath in her toxic tub.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The next day, Wheeler awoke and realized it was April Fools Day; and he immediately put his creative imagination to work in hatching a fantastic opportunity to prank everyone. What was it Linka had said in light of his recent episodes of fatigue and frequent trips to the toilet, if he wasn't a guy she'd think he was pregnant. That morning the redhead got up early and quickly stuffed a pillow under his pajama shirt, shaping it to look like a pregnant pooch before slipping his dressing gown on and using the cord to hold the bulge in place. Carefully exiting his hut with a mischievous grin curving his lips, he made his way towards the common room where he knew his friends would all be. After taking a moment to wipe the grin off his face he groaned loudly, "Guys, I don't feel so good," before wandering in through the door.

As he trod closer to his compadres, he adopted a deliberate lumbering gate so he would make himself appear heavier than he actually was. Completely dumbstruck at what they were seeing, the other planeteers turned with a start as he came closer having made his comment about not feeling well. Wide eyed, they gasped open mouthed at the sight before them, Linka even dropping the glass she was carrying.

"This is going great," Wheeler thought, trying ardently not to smirk.

"What happened to you, Wheeler, you're . . . enormous!" Gi finally managed to blurt out.

"I don't know, I just woke up like this this morning. You don't think it has anything to do with that jab Blight gave me do you?"

The other planeteers glanced nervously at each other, and Kwame finally spoke up.

"Maybe you had better sit down Wheeler, it would seem Blight has given you some kind of fast acting pregnancy formula," the black man stated as he quickly rose and approached his unfortunate friend.

"He may be right . . . and from the looks of it you are about to pop," Linka moved over toward his other side and wrapped her arm around his shoulders.

Wheeler carefully shuffled forward, desperately fighting the urge to crack up laughing while all the time thinking, "These guys are so gullible!" Just before he had approached the couch, the pillow dislodged itself and fell to the floor. Seeing the odd looks on his pals' faces the redhead stooped over and picked up the fluffy form as if it were a newborn baby. "It's a boy," he cooed as he cuddled the pale blue bundle, "April Fool, guys!" Continuing to hold the pillow like a baby, he allowed the pent up laughter to burst out and escape his throat in a mighty guffaw. He clung onto the sofa for support and kept right on laughing. "You guys are so gullible" he remarked, looking back up and making a mental note of their facial expressions.

As realization dawned on the Planeteers, they exchanged glances toward Wheeler and to each other before they started to laugh at the elaborate and creatively hatched joke.

"Bozhe Moy! How did we to falling for that!" the Russian gasped, holding her side which ached with laughter.

"That was an excellent trick, my friend, you really had us fooled," a chuckling Kwame added.

"How did you know we would fall for it?" Ma-Ti asked as the din of laughter subsided and the room quieted again.

"I didn't, but I remembered that Linka said something about if I were a woman I'd be displaying classic pregnancy symptoms, with my sleeping all the time and the headaches and peeing like nobody's business; so I decided to see if you'd believe it had really happened."

The other planeteers looked to each other again and swore to get Wheeler back for his elaborate prank. How could they have fallen for something as stupid as a guy getting pregnant; it was impossible. When Wheeler had finished his breakfast and retreated to his hut to get dressed, the others planned an elaborate prank of their own that was to be set off later that day at lunch.

Making sure that Wheeler was well out of the way, being distracted by Gi and Ma-Ti, Linka and Kwame quickly popped the lid off the salt shaker and emptied its contents into a container before refilling a third of the shaker with lemon juice and placing a thin piece of tissue over the open top. While Linka carefully added a teaspoon of baking soda to the shaker, Kwame put a piece of white tape inside the lid, covering the holes. Reassembling the trick condiment and trimming any obvious tissue from the join, they carefully placed it on the table near where Wheeler normally sat and called their friends in for lunch.

The tricksters had deliberately cooked some chips for lunch knowing that the redhead would shower salt all over them. As he sat in his chair and awaited his meal, he smelled the appetizing aroma, and he was instantly suspicious for Linka never gave him chips for lunch, especially since she had reprimanded him repeatedly for eating so much junk food.

"Ok, what's going on?" he looked at the group that was now seated around the table with him.

"What do you mean?" Linka asked innocently as she served the plate in front of him.

"We never have chips for lunch; this has to be a trick. Okay, what did you guys put on them?" the freckled man glanced at the steaming potato dish before him.

"I do not know what you are all worried about, Yankee, swap with someone if you are that bothered," the Russian had perfected her false exasperation while waiting for the meal to be cooked.

Deciding that maybe they weren't trying to get him back for that pregnancy prank of that morning Wheeler shrugged and reached for the salt shaker, noticing Gi's silently watching him. "What?" he glanced at her, withdrawing his hand.

"Nothing . . . I was just thinking about how much salt you eat with your food. It's bad for you, you know." the Asian woman quickly covered her tracks without even a slight hesitation.

The American drew a frustrated sigh. Why were they always trying to give him what for over his diet? He then shrugged his shoulders and, once again, reached for the salt. Carefully shaking it over his chips, he noticed that nothing was coming

Out. "Huh? I guess it's empty," he said, shaking it a bit harder.

A surprised Wheeler quickly jumped back as the shaker's lid popped off and white foam gurgled and spilled out everywhere. The room grew loud as the others collapsed in fits of giggles. "April Fool, Wheeler!" they all shouted in unison as realization dawned on their victim.

"Oh no . . . you didn't" was all he said before succumbing to the contagion of laughter and joining the others in a good loud guffaw. Afterwards they called a truce and continued with the day's activities in relative peace only occasionally remembering the two pranks of the day and taking a moment to giggle at each other's apparent stupidity.

It wasn't until that evening that Wheeler realized just how tired he was again, and it was getting beyond a joke, for he knew he shouldn't be this worn-out, before retiring to bed, he stepped over to the medicine cabinet and retrieved a couple of pills that he hoped would prove to be helpful.

"What are you doing, Wheeler?" Gi asked when she spotted him with the bottle.

"Taking some valerian," he answered as he closed his fingers around his pills and fixed himself a cool drink to wash them down. "I've been really tired the last few days; maybe I'm not sleeping right . . . Guess these should knock me out."

The Thai girl nodded as he swallowed the herbal remedy and wished her good night. She felt some concern for her friend because it was quite unusual for him to go to bed before she would.

Waking up the next morning Wheeler realized he still felt exhausted, and he raggedly and dejectedly collapsed back under the covers until he felt Kwame's firm but gentle hand shaking his shoulder an hour later.

"Breakfast is ready, Wheeler," the black man informed his dog-tired friend as he attempted to stir him from among the mess of bed clothes and pillows that the redhead called bed. Upon feeling movement from within the sheets and blankets, he stepped back to allow his friend to roll over, still entangled in the covers.

"How are you feeling this morning? Gi told us you took some valerian to help you sleep last night," he looked to the white man with a concerned expression tracing his facial features.

"Didn't work, I still feel like a total zombie," the American mumbled, pushing himself up in to a vague sitting position and yawning. Trying very hard to focus on the warm brown eyes and their owner who was sitting opposite him, he found he was failing miserably at this. Forcing himself to get up for the day, he shoved the duvet back and hopped off the bed. Quickly sliding to the toilet and grabbing his dressing gown Wheeler didn't even notice that he hadn't needed to shave as he left the room with the African and joined the others at the breakfast table.

"What are you planning to do today?" Gi addressed the young American sitting opposite from her at the table as he finished eating his waffles and sausage links.

"Don't know yet. . . " he stifled another yawn. "Maybe go for a walk, see if I can blow the cobwebs out," he replied, motioning to his head before gathering the used plates and wandering towards the kitchen to wash up

"Want some company?" Linka came up behind him and put a hand on the small of his back before picking up the tea towel, it was a gesture that didn't go un-noticed by the others who still sat at the table deciding their own activities for the day.

"Sure," he said simply as another yawn distorted his features.

Later after he had a good and somewhat refreshing shower, Wheeler threw on his jeans and a red T-shirt before he met Linka outside.

"Ready to go Yankee?" she enquired as he yawned again.

"As I'll ever be, you bird watching?" he asked, indicating the binoculars that hung around the young woman's neck.

"Da, maybe . . . it depends where we go." With that, they set off, quickly settling into an even brisk pace and absently heading for the south side of the Island.

"When the hell does the fun begin?" Greedly complained loudly as he watch the two planeteers wander off the screen he was surveying.

"Patience Greedly, he's already starting to feel the first effects of the pregnancy formula. A few more days and we should really see some fireworks!" Blight grinned evilly as she addressed the hastily gathered villains before her. "I assume you know why I called you here," she shot an icy glance in Plunder's direction intent on embarrassing the businessman. "The experiment was almost ruined by this idiot!" She pointed a blaming finger at the entrepreneur who cowered slightly in his chair. "What did I say, flame head is delicate at the moment, don't stress him out, don't hurt him and DON'T almost blow him up!" she snapped very loudly as she shook her fist in the air, causing everyone to look away.

"You said once he was impregnated we could pollute and plunder to our hearts content, Dr. Blight, yet he still seems fine," Sly Sludge was the first to break the silence.

"Sludge sweetie you will have 7 months to pollute once flame head starts filling out and slowing down," Blight purred back as she imagined the scene of the fire Planeteer trying to escape from an assortment of situations after a few months of pregnancy.

"So what are we supposed to do until then?" Duke Nukem slammed his fist down on the table, "I ain't waiting 6 months to get juiced because of your stupid experiment!"

The other villains nodded their agreement and impatiently glanced to the scientist and waited for her reaction.

"I didn't tell you to stop polluting altogether; I said for you take it easy. You can do more undercover stuff that the planet brats won't notice. A couple more weeks and hot head should start feeling the full effects of our little test; then the others will have to leave him behind while they go on missions; suddenly . . . oh dear . . . they can't call Captain duphis, and our job starts to get a whole lot easier. What d'ya say?"

The deafening stomps, applause, and cheering filled the room and reassured the mad doctor that her partners would comply with her request.

Two hours later Wheeler and Linka returned from their walk and both seemed in fine spirits as they waved to Gi, who swam with her marine friends. They hoofed it back to the common hut where they were greeted by Ma-Ti, who was nursing a cup of ice cold root beer.

. "Did you two have a good walk?" the youngest Planeteer asked, seeing them trudge up the path hand in hand.

"Yep, Linka was trying to teach me the names of the birds we saw," Wheeler grinned.

"He is hopeless," the Russian added with a smile as she good naturedly made fun of her companion's lack of knowledge of the bird species.

"Feeling any better Wheeler?" Kwame's voice floated out from behind a large fern as he carried it outside for some fresh air.

"A little bit, perhaps I need new batteries" the redhead stepped over and grabbed the other side of the obviously heavy pot, leaving Ma-Ti and Linka to giggle at his comment.

"Thank you, my friend," the black Planeteer wiped the sweat from his brow as they set the plant down safely.

"Would something to drink help to . . . recharging your batteries, Wheeler?" Linka queried with a chuckle.

"There is still some root beer in the refrigerator," Ma-Ti offered to his big buddy. "Just do not fill up on it because we will have a big lunch soon."

A few hours after they had their lunch, the planeteers decided on some R and R, heading down to the beach for a game of volleyball and swimming or in the case of Wheeler and Ma-Ti splashing. Sitting under the sunshade with Gi, Linka tipped her sunglasses down and watched Wheeler carrying on in the water like an overgrown child.

"Do you think he will ever grow up?" she commented quietly. "Sometimes I am thinking he is 22 years going on 8. If he were not so immature . . . "

"I don't think the description 'serious' would suit him," the Thai whispered back, laughing as Wheeler fell over with a spectacular splash and showered both Ma-Ti and

Kwame who had been quietly doing laps nearby.

Coming up spluttering and giggling a few minutes later, the North American shook the excess moisture from his hair before diving towards the young South American, who was apparently the cause of the trip that sent Wheeler under the water. Ma-Ti narrowly escaped a dunking, and he ran up the beach to join the girls, with Wheeler following a moment later, picking up his towel and quickly drying off.

"What are you two giggling at?" he enquired, looking at the young women who were sitting nearby and then trudging over and settling on the foot of Linka's sun lounger.

"You and Ma-Ti," Linka shrugged as she sat up to give him more room and then stretched a toe out and prodded his belly "You are to be starting to get a gut, Yankee," she prodded his tummy once again playfully.

Turning quickly Wheeler grabbed the Russians waist "Oh really" he grinned maliciously before starting to tickle her in a place he knew would bring her to fits of laughter.

"Da! Da-hahaha!" she gasped in between ticklish squirms, eventually laying on her back and using her feet against his chest to stop him from reaching her. It didn't work for long, as he started tickling her legs and feet, making her laugh even louder and squirm even more "Gi, help me-heehee!" she managed to chuckle out.

The Asian, trying to stop laughing, sprang up, at her friend's plea, and grabbed the fiery Planeteer around the shoulders.

"Ganging up on me now are you?" he commented quietly as he reached around and grabbed Gi's thighs and eventually gathered her in his arms, running towards the water.

"No" the younger woman cried mockingly as he dumped her in the waves and ran off, zooming up the beach again.

The distraction had given Linka a chance to scramble up and she darted down the beach smiling with residuals from her laughing fit. She knew she could always just use her wind power to keep him away, but she also thought the attention he gave her, no matter how childish, was kind of fun. After a few minutes, he finally caught up with her, tapping her arm.

"Tag, your it!" he grinned, darting off again, headed back towards the others with the blonde in hot pursuit.

Before they knew it, the Planeteers found themselves engaged in a rousing game of Tag that had all of them feeling like care-free children again. After several minutes of trying to get Wheeler back, Linka decided to try an easier target and tapped Ma-Ti on the shoulder "Tag! Catch me if you can, Ma-Ti!" she winked and ran off. Overhearing Kwame and Gi quickly followed Wheeler and Linka, splitting away and escaping down the beach laughing as the Kyapo tried to capture them and give them a shot of being the chaser. The rest of the afternoon was spent running around enjoying each other's company as Gaia looked on beaming, even after all this time together and all the dangers they had been through, the eco-warriors still managed to make each other laugh. Eventually returning to the loungers as the sun began to sink into the horizon all five planeteers collapsed on the sand breathing hard, totally exhausted from their afternoon of active playing.

"Let us have dinner out here tonight." Ma-Ti suggested as he leaned back on his hands.

"Who is supposed to cook tonight?" Kwame motioned, also settling back to take in a great lungful of the twilight air.

"Me," Wheeler groaned tiredly as he hoisted himself up. "Back in a minute," he said, heading for the kitchen area.

After about 10 minutes, Linka also headed for the common hut. "I am going to see if he needs a hand. Does anyone wanting a drink?"

Contently nearing the large central room, the Russian could hear 80's music playing; and, upon entering, she saw the redhead quietly chopping vegetables while a delicious smelling something was obviously cooking on the stove. "Er, do you need a hand with something, Wheeler?" she wandered closer and leaned on the counter.

"Think I'm ok," he answered without making eye contact with the blonde, "you can sort out some drinks if you like." He then swept the sliced veggies into a bowl and reached for another food item to be chopped for the evening meal.

"You do know that I was only teasing earlier about your getting fat; it was not serious," she said, opening the fridge and taking out the various drinks their friends had requested.

"I know," he countered as he turned to check on the concoction that was on the range. "Do me a favor . . . can you get me a water?" he twisted slightly, smiling at the young woman who nodded and grabbed another bottle of spring water for him.

"What are you cooking?" she leaned over his shoulder.

"Wait and see," he replied, intent on keeping his meal as a surprise. He then checked his wrist watch and resumed his chopping.

Linka quietly took the drinks back outside and noticed that the boys had gathered some firewood, no doubt expecting Wheeler to light it when he returned. Gi had busily retrieved cushions and blankets from various rooms, arranging them around in a semi-circle. Linka handed out the drinks and stood for a few moments, watching the rapidly darkening sky before returning to help Wheeler carry the plates over to their picnic area.

After he laid his own supper at his place setting, Wheeler had back tracked to his hut and hooked his portable stereo over his arm and quickly retrieved a few compilation tapes before settling down with his friends and lighting the fire.

"This is delicious!" Gi exclaimed, complimenting her friends cooking.

"Yes, just kind of ends the day perfectly," Ma-Ti agreed, sinking his teeth into the baked potato which Wheeler had filled with a mixture of ham and melted cheese.

"Your welcome, guys; glad you like it," the Brooklynite accepted the accolades just before he ate a piece of his own potato. He then passed them a brief smile before he impaled a piece of carrot and lettuce, which he had added to the plates as a side dish.

As always, Wheeler polished off his supper before the others did, and he contently leaned back against the cushions that Gi had obviously stolen from his room earlier. Suddenly, he felt as though someone had drained the energy out of him, and he yawned deeply, now that he'd stopped moving around. He suddenly felt sleepy enough to want to pass out right there on the beach. Yawning again, he allowed his eyelids to droop and it wasn't long before he was dozing quietly. This time it was Gi that noticed it first, nudging Linka and gesturing to the slumbering youth.

"He is really not well; I do not think I have ever known Wheeler to sleep this much," the blonde commented as the others also notice this oddity.

"No . . . he is usually the most active, especially at night," Ma-Ti added his own observation.

"It _must _have something to do with that shot Blight gave him the night he was kidnapped!" Kwame stated angrily, his blood beginning to boil as he recalled the seemingly stupid events of that terrible night.

"After two weeks? I don't think he's been sick that long," Gi tried to think back to when their friend had started sleeping more often than usual.

"He has most certainly been sleeping more this week," Linka postulated, brushing her fingers through her long ponytail.

"Have you noticed it is only when he sits still though . . . like when he is running around he does not appear to wear out," Ma-Ti added, silence followed as they all tried to think what could be causing their friends apparent fatigue.

A few days later Linka was busy making Easter Sunday lunch with Kwame when a dog tired Wheeler wandered in. There'd been no change in his condition since the last Tuesday when everyone had noticed that the sleepies were getting to be a problem. As time slipped by, he began to get fed up with feeling tired day in and day out. Stepping over to where Linka was, he leaned on the counter in front of her and groggily greeted her.

"Hi," he said, stifling a yawn then settling on his arms and shutting his eyes.

"Are you still feeling bad, sweetie?" she asked, looking up from her task of chopping carrots, and ruffling his hair.

"Maybe I'm coming down with the flu or something," he mumbled sleepily,

"Da maybe." She carefully stroked his hair back, allowing her palm to rest against his forehead for a few seconds. "You do not seem to have a temperature."

The man shrugged in return and closed his eyes again. Smiling, the Russian leaned forward and kissed his forehead before pushing a piece of carrot into his mouth. Groaning slightly he pushed himself up onto his elbows and munched the stick slowly; then he stood up properly, yawning again.

"Do you want me to set the table for you while I'm actually awake?" he sighed, allowing a smile to play across his lips.

"Ok." the Russian opened a drawer and passed Wheeler the tablecloth and place mats.

"Look at this. You made me all spiky," he mumbled, catching sight of his reflection in the mirror as he passed. He then stroked the bright red locks flat again and ran his fingers through them before collecting the knives and forks that Kwame had placed on the counter.

"Wheeler, before you sit down, can you go get some mint from the herb garden?" he asked as he opened the oven door to check on the leg of lamb.

Nodding as he stifled yet another yawn, Wheeler walked outside and carefully picked a few sprigs of the strong smelling herb. Kwame believed in only using the freshest ingredients in his cooking, and he had planted a small container outside the front door that they used to grow any fresh herbs that were required for cooking purposes. Returning to the kitchen, he put the sprigs in front of the African, then reached up and rubbed his temples.

Do you have another headache, Wheeler?" Kwame asked, beginning to get seriously worried about his American friend. It wasn't just that he was always tired any more, he was getting more and more headaches and had even had a couple of dizzy spells as well. Wheeler just nodded before collapsing onto the sofa.

"Just call if you need anything," he remarked, quietly closing his eyes and leaning back against the soft cushions. "

Did you check the medical encyclopedia to find out what is wrong with Wheeler yet?" Linka asked the African as he quickly chopped the mint and mixed it with vinegar to make an accompaniment to the meat.

"No, I wanted to check what the symptoms were first . . . tiredness, headaches, dizzy spells-"

"Going to the bathroom a lot," the wind Planeteer interjected.

"I had not noticed that one" Kwame looked at the young woman beside him.

"Da, I mentioned it a couple of days ago, but he just thought I was being strange for keeping count" she shrugged, continuing her work with the vegetables.

"Well that should give us something to go on. I can finish those for you if you want to go have a look now." The Earth Planeteer held out his hand for the knife.

"All right." A curious Linka really wanted to know the medical conditions with those symptoms. Immediately, she headed off to the lab to retrieve the large encyclopedia, returned to the common room, and plunked down on the sofa next to the fire Planeteer, stirring him awake.

"Whatcha got that for?" he mumbled yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"To try and work out what is wrong with you. It has been over a week now, that is a record - even for you." She glanced up at him briefly; he didn't look ill, but there had to be some reason for these mysterious symptoms.

"You know only hypochondriacs use medical encyclopedias, you'll just scare yourself," he noted, leaning on one arm and trying to pay attention despite his bodies vague attempts to return to sleep.

Shrugging off her companion's comment, Linka returned to the large volume on her lap, flipping to F and scanning the page for fatigue "Ok, there are many causes for extreme fatigue including infection, anemia, diabetes, hypo- … hythro-… under active thyroid.." the redhead quietly sniggered at her inability to pronounce the name of the condition "… and cancer" she read aloud. "It can also be a sign of depression. If symptoms are prolonged it is wise to make an appointment with a physician." She then looked up again to face a very obstinate man.

"I'm not going to the doctor!" he replied stubbornly, quickly tumbling to his feet and heading back outside before she could have the chance to convince him otherwise. Linka continued looking at the dictionary for a few more minutes, checking out some other symptoms then returned it to the laboratory before settling down to eat with the others. Knowing that Wheeler would have no intension of eating with them and hear arguments about doctor's visits, Ma-Ti didn't want his friend to miss out on this special meal; so he ran out to coax the stubborn man to come and sit with everyone else.

"Wheeler, it is time to eat," Ma-Ti haled as he approached the older man, who was leaning against the wall of the greenhouse and digging the toe of his sneaker into the sand.

"Come on, Ma-Ti, Linka's only gonna dog me about going back to the doctor . . . a total waste of time."

"You do not know that. Please, come in and eat with us. The leg of lamb looks delicious."

"Fine, but no talk about me going to a doctor," Wheeler laid down the condition under which he would join the others for Easter supper.

Unfortunately, the food had no sooner been served when Linka, momentarily forgetting about the agreement, made a reference to Wheeler's changing his mind about having another check-up.

"Ok, that's it, I'm gone!" he shot back as he ejected himself from his chair and stomped out for the picnic table that sat between the common hut and the greenhouse.

"Wheeler, come back and finish your dinner!" Ma-Ti called out, only to find his words were unheard.

"Oops," was all Linka could think to say.

Slightly cross with the most stubborn pair of Planeteers he had ever known, Ma-Ti rose with an audible sigh and prepared a plate and drink for the fire Planeteer and brought it on a serving tray to him as he silently sat at the picnic table.

"Wheeler, if you and Linka were to have a stubborn contest, it would be impossible to pick a winner," he commented with a minor hint of aggravation in his voice as he set the tray before his firey friend. "You must remember, she is very worried about you . . . as we all are... Surely, you would want to know what is making you sick."

"It'll pass, Little Buddy," Wheeler tried to convince his fellow Planeteer.

At a loss for words, Ma-Ti shook his head and reentered the hut to finish his own meal.

The next morning, Linka, still worried about the mysterious illness that was affecting Wheeler, phoned the local health clinic to which the Planeteers would go when they would need professional medical help, and booked an appointment for Wheeler to see the doctor later that day for a thorough examination. She quietly strolled toward his hut and knocked on the door a couple of hours later.

"Wheeler can you help me with something?" she said, entering and noticing he was practicing on his electric guitar.

"Sure, what's up?" he queried, switching the amp off with his foot and looking up.

"I need to go collect something from the city . . . and I might need a hand in carrying it." she improvised, smiling and hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Ok. Let's book," he shrugged, placing the instrument on his bed and following her outside to the Geo-cruiser.

As they zoomed over the water toward the city, he yawned quietly and leaned back in his seat enjoying the sun playing over his face and wondering what it was they were collecting. Arriving in plenty of time for the appointment Linka parked the solar powered craft a couple of blocks away and climbed out, grabbing the redheads hand, and gently leading him to her destination. The ploy was working fine until she turned and started to enter the door to the doctor's clinic; where he pulled back and came to a dead stop. A frown turned the corners of his mouth down, and slight furrows formed across his forehead.

"I thought we were picking up a package?" he pointed out, sounding confused and somewhat annoyed over having been tricked into coming to a doctor.

"Erm…." was all she could think to reply.

"I'm not going in their Linka, there's nothing wrong with me!"

The blonde knew that Wheeler was much heavier and stronger than she was, so there was no point trying to force him physically "Please Wheeler, I am worried about you." She looked at him pleadingly.

Sighing he allowed her to lead him in and having confirmed the appointment they sat in the waiting room patiently until their turn came. After a while Linka became aware that

Wheeler was twitching nervously and chewing his lower lip.

"Are you to being ok, Wheeler?" she asked, leaning forward with concern in her sparkling eyes.

"I hate Doctors offices," he responded nervously as he felt the butterfly sensation forming in his stomach.

"How come?" she probed. Was this why he was so stubborn when he was ill?

"They bring back bad memories ok?" He turned away from her and folded his arms across his chest.

"Like what?" Linka had always believed that a problem shared was a problem solved.

"Your not gonna leave this alone are you?" he faced her again, continuing when she shook her head. "When I was a little kid I was always in and out of doctors offices for whatever, it was just really awkward whenever they found the bruises or burn marks. My father said if I told anyone how I really got them he'd kill me. I just associate these places with that stuff." The young man shrugged, then quietly added "Kinda stupid I guess."

Wheeler looked back down in his lap as a kind looking nurse stepped into the waiting room.

"Mr. Wheeler?" she haled, looking around, and then approaching as he stood up. "Would you follow me please." He nodded quietly and followed the middle-aged woman towards the door that lead to the examination rooms.

"It will be ok," the Russian assured her apprehensive friend, squeezing his hand tenderly as he passed.

Wheeler returned about an hour later feeling like he had just had a full M.O.T and an oil change. The doctor did every test imaginable on him and asked him more questions than he could count, and he was very relieved when the whole probing ordeal was finally over.

"How did it go?" Linka wanted to know as she, ready to leave, stood and closed the magazine she had been reading.

"Ok . . . they're gonna call me with the test results in a few days. The doc feels I'm probably just run down . . . just take it easy and come back if anything else goes wrong." He smiled as she grabbed his hand again and they exited the clinic.

The phone call two days later confirmed that Wheeler was perfectly fine and there was no evidence of cancer, diabetes, or any other serious illness; however, he was still sleeping more than usual, and he continued to have headaches and occasional dizzy spells.

The day after Wheeler found out he was not seriously ill, the planeteers were due to attend a grand opening of an environmentally friendly water processing plant that had just been built in Bhagalpur, India under the careful eye of the aspiring hydrologic engineer, Lita Lakshmanan. The five eco-warriors had been invited as guests of honor after having solved the mystery of the polluted Ganges River a year ago. After an hour of speeches and dedications they were each presented with a plate of the local spicy delicacy. The giving of food was a tradition symbolizing honor and gratitude. Thanking their hosts the Planeteers politely ate the offering, with Wheeler softly whispering to his comrades, "Just don't tell me what it is ok guys?"

They later presented the mayor with their own gift before cutting the ribbon and announcing the new water processing plant to be officially open for business. Not too long after the dedication, Wheeler ran into Lita, whom he'd helped get into the local university to study hydrological engineering, and congratulated her on how well she was doing since their last meeting.

"It is all thanks to you and the planeteers, Wheeler," she said as she smiled and gave

him a big hug before taking them on a tour of the facility which would provide clean drinking water for many hundreds of people for years to come.

After having returned to Hope Island after a great deal of celebrating and feeling very tired as a result, the Planeteers all went straight to bed, feeling quite proud that their eco efforts were finally starting to pay off. It always felt good to them when they could see first hand what a difference their hard work had made; although Wheeler should have been the one to grab all the glory, for it was he alone that helped Lita expose the real cover-up that endangered the Ganges River while the other four eco-activists had contracted food poisoning during their own investigation efforts.

Wheeler awoke the next morning and suddenly bolted into the bathroom, as his guts seemed to tie themselves in knots, and he was violently sick. Even after he had finished his little heart to heart with the toilet, he still felt awful.

In the common room Gi looked at her watch and said, "Its 10:30, think we should go wake sleeping beauty yet?" she casually glanced to the others who sat around considering the plans for the day.

"I will go," Linka volunteered as she rose from her seat and headed outside. She walked down the path to Wheelers hut and gently tapped on the door but heard no reply, surely he wasn't still asleep. Quiet as a mouse, she entered and could see that he wasn't in his bed. "Wheeler?" she called thinking maybe he was getting dressed in the bathroom or something.

"What?" he reacted groggily, appearing at the bathroom door looking washed out and holding his stomach.

"Are you ok?" she asked instantly feeling concern for the young man.

"Woke up feeling sick" he answered quietly before turning back into the bathroom and throwing up again.

"Maybe it was that meal you ate yesterday," she crossed to the small room and opened the door just as he flushed the toilet and stumbled up to wash his face and brush his teeth in an effort to rid his mouth of the nasty taste.

"Maybe." He swallowed a couple of times and exited his bathroom, collapsing back on the bed, drawing the covers over his front, and shutting his eyes.

"Perhaps it is best you stay here for a while. I will go get you some fresh water from the kitchen," with that she left and returned to the others who looked up expectantly as she entered.

"So is he awake?" Ma-Ti enquired, seeing that there was no sign of the redhead.

"Da, but he is really sick, so I told him to stay in bed for a while," she replied grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge and a glass from the cabinet.

"How do you mean sick?" Kwame asked.

"Well he is feeling nauseous and throwing up and he looks really pale, I am hoping it is just from that meal yesterday. It probably argued with him." she answered worriedly.

"You mean it disagreed with him," Gi corrected Linka's improper use of the English cliché.

"Anyway, I said I would get him some water. I will be back in a minute." returning to the end hut she noticed the American hadn't moved and was lying back against his pillows with one hand on his stomach. "here you go," she offered as she carefully poured a bit of water into the glass and offered it up to his lips, he took a small sip and smiled gratefully. Putting the glass on the bedside table she carefully pushed his fringe back and rested her palm against his forehead again; however, his temperature felt normal. "Are you feeling miserable sweetie?" she cooed gently using her best nurses tone, he nodded weakly in response and shut his eyes again. Linka leaned forward and tenderly kissed his cheek "Just getting some rest. You will feel better in a while." The young woman then crept out of the hut, quietly closed the door, and prepared to continue with her chores for the day.

Several hours had passed before Wheeler awoke and still felt nauseas; however, he concluded that staying in bed wasn't really going to help him much. He rolled free from his covers and tumbled off the mattress. Thinking that maybe some fresh air would help he wandered outside once he was dressed and looked around for any sign of the others.

"Heya, Wheeler!" Gi called as she approached the man who looked and felt like death warmed over. "You feel any better?"

She noted he was still looking a bit pale and dragged out.

"Not really . . . but staying in bed wasn't helping much. Thought some fresh air might do me good." He smiled at the young woman

"Well the others are down on the beach if you want to join us, I'll be along once I've changed," she indicated her wetsuit and continued towards her hut.

Wheeler carefully crossed to the beachfront and wandered over to where his friends were sitting and talking animatedly about something that he would no doubt have difficulty understanding. Settling down quietly on a spare deckchair he slumped forward and cradled his head in his hands.

"Hello, Wheeler," Kwame jovially greeted his friend.

"Are you feeling better now?" Linka added her question as she turned toward her firey friend.

"Nope . . ." he slowly shook his head from side to side. "Thought some fresh air might help," he added making his best attempt to smile despite his sickness.

"Do you want something to eat; you must be starving," Ma-Ti offered the older man a sandwich.

"Er... no thanks, Ma-Ti," the redhead turned down this offer, covering his mouth as another wave of nausea hit him.

"You know some food might settle your stomach a little bit," Linka pointed out, looking over in Wheeler's direction again.

"I guess," he mumbled, reluctantly accepting the sandwich that the Planeteers passed to him. Gingerly, he took a bite from the sandwich, and slowly chewed a small bit of it before swallowing. Even that small morsel was too much and he clamped his hand over his mouth before running back towards his hut leaving the others to look on worriedly.

Gi exited her hut as Wheeler came dashing back looking like he was about to hurl. To his embarrassment, he didn't quite make it, and he got sick all over the path just outside his hut.

"Oohhhh, almost made it," he groaned, not wanting to make eye contact with the person in front of whom he had made a spectacle of himself. ". . . sorry Gi," he said, obviously feeling humiliated and wanting to head off to get the hose.

"Allow me . . . water," the Asian girl commanded, aiming her ring at the path and washing it clean.

"Thanks, Little Mermaid," he weakly said as he slipped into his hut to wash his face and swish some mouthwash before returning to the beach. He slumped heavily down onto the chair next to Linka's and moaned, "I don't think that sandwich was a good idea; I just redecorated the path by our huts." The ill man shrugged resting his head in his hands again.

"Awww, you poor thing . . . " Linka doted after approaching him and sitting down behind him and then reaching up to gently rub his shoulders.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The next morning, Wheeler still felt nauseas but managed to eat some fruit and keep it down before Linka approached him and pressed a small capsule into his Left hand.

"What's this for?" he asked curiously, staring at the pill he held.

"It is a multi-vitamin, you are not eating properly at the moment . . . so I think you will need a boost," she said as Wheeler nodded and swallowed the tablet, washing it down with some orange juice.

Over the next week, Wheeler's condition remained the same. He was constantly feeling sick to his stomach and was only eating what little light food stuffs he could keep down. Throughout this time period, Linka made sure he took multi-vitamins to prevent any deficiencies from forming, and she even added a folic acid tablet to his morning meal.

"I thought that was for pregnant women," he protested as she shook the extra pill into his hand.

"Nyet, everyone needs folic acid. Being sick strips it out of the body, and your inability to eat normally is stopping you from replacing it." she smiled as he shrugged and swallowed the extra tablet.

Ma-Ti began to give the oldest Planeteer an herbal remedy on a regular basis to settle his stomach in an effort to get him to eat a bit more; but, despite their best efforts, the young patient was still nauseous and rapidly getting fed up with feeling like this. One morning he just broke down sobbing in frustration.

"What's wrong with me?" he mumbled through his hands as tears streamed down his face.

The others stood around and tried to comfort him despite their own concerns about his apparently failing health. Gaia had been watching his increasing illness over the passing weeks and was also very concerned that this was something he wasn't going to pull through, as each day seemed to run him further into the ground and he became more and more miserable.

Happily watching Wheeler's progress on her computer monitor Blight clapped her hands in glee with a wicked cackle bursting from her throat. This was an unexpected bonus as far as she was concerned; she hadn't counted on Wheeler getting so ill and depressed in the first few weeks, but the change was proving very useful. The last two eco-missions were difficult ones to resolve as Wheeler had been sick and woozy and not much use to the other Planeteers at all in that physical condition. The four healthy eco-activists were growing increasingly worried about him, and it was beginning to affect their performance as Planeteers. It was true Skumm and Sludge had still been defeated but they were idiots who couldn't get any of their schemes right. Now the evil doctor prepared to deliberately capture her test subject with the idea of having a little fun at his expense of course.

The next day was the 20th of April, and Wheeler woke up feeling even worse than ever. Although he was not puking as often, the constant twisting sensation of nausea in his gut did nothing to entice his appetite, which had dwindled to almost nothing over the last 8 days. Showering on autopilot he started to get dressed and noticed that his jeans actually felt a little tight. His foggy brain tried to make sense of it, but nothing came to mind; and it was Linka that caught the shirtless man looking in the mirror as she entered his room a few minutes later.

"What are you doing?" she asked raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"Do I look fatter to you?" he emerged from the open bathroom, upon hearing her voice.

"Nyet, why do you ask?" she was thoroughly puzzled now.

"My jeans feel tight, and I can't figure out why," he answered looking almost as bewildered as she felt.

"What? You cannot have possibly put on weight, you have barely eaten anything over the last two weeks," she pulled him over to the scale. "What do you normally weigh?" she asked, looking at the digital readout and hoping that the numbers would match his answer.

"167. . ." he replied, also looking down at the display.

"This says that you are 169. When did you last check?" she looked back at his face.

"Two weeks ago," he answered.

"Wait here a minute." Linka wandered to her own hut and retrieved the tape measure that she used for sewing before returning and pushing his arms up above his head. "Normal waist size?" she enquired looping the fabric measure around his belly.

"30 inches… I don't get it, how can I gain two pounds in two weeks?" he said this out loud to no one in particular.

"Ok . . . I make it 32 inches," she remarked as she unlooped the tape and straightened up, as Wheeler returned his arms to his sides. "It is impossible; there is no way you could have gained weight recently. You are barely eating enough for a young child . . . never mind an adult male. , perhaps we had better keep an eye on this."

Feeling completely confused, the North American nodded before pulling his t-shirt on and following Linka back to the common room, where Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti were gathered in front of the morning news broadcast on TV.

"Well, guys, the mystery continues" he announced entering the room and grabbing their attention "I've hardly eaten anything over the last two weeks, and I still, somehow, managed to gain weight."

With that, Wheeler sat down at the table and grabbed an apple from the fruit dish. At a loss for words, his friends looked at him, growing increasingly suspicious that something weird was going on and they couldn't fathom it at all.

Yet another Week passed, which resulted in Wheelers face breaking out in pimples, and the nausea continuing to restrain his once ravenous appetite. Linka, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti all carefully kept an eye on him in order to see if he was secretly eating during the night or when they weren't looking. However, they saw that he wasn't sneaking snacks, and they could find no reason for his gain in weight. The eldest

Planeteer had given up trying to find a cause for all the problems and just did his best to cope with his ailment; eating smaller healthy meals, napping during the day when his body told him it had had enough, and making the most of any times when he felt better by exercising or playing with his friends.

On the morning of April 28th, the Planeteers decided to try to get Wheeler to go back to the doctor for more tests now that the number of symptoms had increased from four to about eight and there was no indication of him recovering any time soon.

"Wheeler, you have to admit it," Ma-Ti insisted as he looked to his stubborn compadre with pleading brown eyes, "you have not been well lately, and you do not seem to be getting any better. Even though you are barely eating enough to keep from getting sick, you still continue to gain weight."

"We all know how much you hate to going to the doctor, Yankee, but you do not have any choice if you want to get healthy again," Linka added as she took Wheeler's hand and squeezed it gently.

"I don't see how going to the doctor is going to help, they didn't find anything last time, and you said it yourself . . . I don't have a fever; my glands aren't swollen; I don't have low blood sugar." He shrugged deciding not to mention all the tests they'd put him through at the clinic, and he crossed his arms over his front briefly. After a few minutes, the redhead decided he was actually hungry for a change and rose from where he had been seated and headed towards the kitchen. The others noticed and hoped that maybe his appetite was starting to return and that it was the sign he was finally recovering from this mysterious ailment.

"I still say this has something to do with what Dr. Blight did to Wheeler last month," Kwame motioned standing up "think about it, she deliberately kidnaps him; we were not on an eco-mission, so she had to go to the trouble of finding us and paying for Wheelers capture; she injects him in the stomach with something then lets him go; two weeks later, he starts feeling tired and sleeping more; then he gets headaches and dizzy spells and starts to throw up; He is suddenly putting on weight despite not eating. It has been progressive from that point." the African paced the floor while laying out the red flag markers that had been plaguing him from day 1. Even Wheeler couldn't disagree with the puzzle that still told him nothing about his condition. Feeling the need to put something on his stomach, the redhead crossed over to the couch in the common hut and sat down, leaning back against the cushions and polishing off a yogurt.

"What's that stuff you mixed in with your yogurt?" Gi leaned over and observed the presence of the large red glob that was on top of the blueberry flavored snack.

"It's just ketchup," he replied, taking a bite of the curious mixture.

"Ewoo, yuck! Why are you putting ketchup on yogurt?" she looked at him with a disgusted expression crinkling her features.

"I dono . . . just kinda wanted it," he shrugged not understanding the disgust on his friends faces; after all, it tasted scrumptious in his opinion.

"We have an eco-emergency, Planeteers" Gaia's floating form distracted the five friends from their discussion of what was wrong with Wheeler and his rather gross food combination. Dropping everything, they raced to the crystal chamber to receive the tidings the spirit had to deliver.

"What is the problem, Gaia?" Kwame asked, approaching the screen first.

"I'm not sure, Planeteers, There's a disturbance in one of the industrial estates in Arizona, but I can't pin point the cause of it. "

"We'll go check it out, Gaia!" Wheeler spoke up having apparently finished his gross meal and thrown the small tub into the recycling bin outside the entrance to the common hut.

The others quickly followed the redhead, heading towards the Geo-cruiser and preparing for the worst. They all hated these unknown missions, for there was no telling what to expect, and preparation schemes were next to impossible to devise.

Arriving and landing in what they hoped was a safe spot the Planeteers quickly surveyed the area where Gaia had sent them.

"Everything looks fine to me," Wheeler commented from his position near the main gate.

"Why would Gaia send us here if there is no problem?" Linka queried quietly from where she stood next to Kwame.

"I do not know, my friends," the African replied in confusion, "but I guess we had better have a closer look.

Walking nearer to the building, Wheeler suddenly felt the ground give way underneath his feet as a trap door opened and sent him spilling down a long chute.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaggggggghhh!" he yelled before the others ran over and peered down into the open hole. Sliding to the end of the chute, Wheeler found himself sprawled on the floor of a large well equipped lab. Dampness left the air heavy and the stunned Planeteer clambered to his feet and met a dreadfully familiar face. "You," he gasped as he backed away from the evil scientist in disgust.

"Hello sweetie," the nasty doctor purred back, "you miss me?" After a pause she turned in another direction and cued to her artificial assistant, "Mal . . ."

The robotic sidekick appeared at her call and, once again, looped a claw around the young Planeteers waist, bringing back harrowing memories of the night of his kidnapping. However, this time, to the Americans relief, he was simply handcuffed to a wall and left to wonder just what the baddy planned to do to him this time. "All right, Dr. Demented, what do you want me for now!" he demanded as he jerked forward but couldn't move very much because of the shackles.

"Don't you wish you knew?" Blight taunted as she walked away to leave her prisoner by himself to wait for God knows what. The air in the underground lab was just too dank and stale, and this didn't help Wheeler's stomach remain settled at all. He knew he should burn his way out of the chains, but he found himself focusing all of his energy on dismissing the discomfort he was presently feeling.

A few moments later Wheeler heard a scuffling noise and Linka landed on the floor with a bump at the end of the same chute that he had tumbled down earlier. Glancing around to make sure nobody else was in the dungeon with her, she climbed to her feet and immediately rushed over to the chained New Yorker and passed a quick look of concern his way.

"Wheeler, are you all right?" she whispered.

Still laboring to ignore the queasiness he felt, the fire Planeteer nodded, "I think so . . . "Suddenly, his blue eyes widened. "Watch out, Babe!" he warned as he saw a familiar piece of machinery coming after the wind Planeteer.

Unfortunately, it was too late the large metallic claw had the blonde in its clutches; and no matter how she struggled to free herself, Linka could not get loose from its grip.

"Nyet put me down!" she screamed.

"Anything you say, Blondie," Blight suddenly popped up and made certain that Linka would keep her precious pyro-pal company. "I thought you kids would like to hang around here for a while," the nasty woman teased as she approached her prisoners and prepared to fasten the cuffs around Linka's wrists.

The next couple of seconds swirled into a blur for Linka, who suddenly found herself chained to the wall next to Wheeler. They both exchanged glances and mentally concluded that Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti would be coming to their rescue very soon. Another thing Linka suddenly noticed was the look on Wheeler's face - the look of a man trying to blow off the symptoms of an illness.

The other Planeteers who were still above ground had heard Wheelers shout soon following Linka's traverse down the chute after him and decided that it probably wasn't safe to attempt the same route in. It was as plain as the noses on their faces that they would have to find an alternative entrance if they were to have any chance of rescuing their friends without getting captured themselves. Hearing a loud rumbling sound, the remaining Planeteers hid from view as the Nuke mobile rolled past and entered a secret door, followed by Sludge's truck, Hoggish Greedly's road hog, Plunder's limo, and Mame Slaughter's pickup. Verminous Skumm's Skumm-o-copter landed nearby and the 7ft rodent entered on foot

"They are obviously having a meeting; do you think this has anything to do with Wheeler?" Kwame asked his friends as the eco-villains arrived and filed into the building. "

I do not know Kwame, it does seem a little convenient that he managed to step right on the trap door," Ma-Ti, again assuming his role as amateur detective, agreed wondering what the eco-evildoers were planning for his captured friends.

"Never mind why they're here, how do we get in and stop them?" Gi sensibly brought the subject back to their present situation.

"You are right Gi; we must get Wheeler and Linka out of there," Kwame stated, checking to see if the coast was clear and heading for the entrance, with the others closely following.

"Oh, doctor," Mal's sniveling voice called out over the racket of scraping chairs.

"What is it, Mal sweetie?" the doctor turned from her guests to face her computer.

"I thought you'd like to know, the other eco-pests are trying to sneak in to free their little friends," the synthetic lackey burbled smugly.

"Well perhaps you could show them through to the guest room and make sure they're comfortable," the doctor replied grinning as the computerized face blipped off the screen, understanding his orders perfectly.

Creeping along the corridor Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame could hear the babbling voices of Blights guests getting slowly louder, and they assumed they were heading in the right direction. They eventually rounded a corner and saw their two friends shackled to the wall. As if they were trying to communicate a message to their rescuers, Linka and Wheeler were both shaking their heads as if sending a silent warning; however, the eco-activists got the message too late and found themselves secured to the wall as well.

It wasn't long before Blights little party gathered in front of the bound Planeteers, laughing and grinning in satisfaction; however, Blight ignored most of the captured group, instead, heading straight for Wheeler, who by this point was already feeling very queasy from not only the stale air, but the butterflies that manifested in his stomach as a result of both nerves and his odd little snack from earlier that day.

"Well hello, my little eco-darling, how have you been since our last meeting?" she reached up and pinched the Americans cheeks, lifting his head and looking into his sky blue eyes. "Rumor has it that poor baby isn't feeling well," the evil scientist cooed, "What's the matter baby you got a sore tummy-wummy?" she continued drawing one finger down Wheeler's stomach and making him flinch. The other Planeteers could only watch helplessly as the strange torture continued and the eco-villains looked on with amused expressions on their faces, enjoying the show. "Aw poor diddums. . . " Blight had moved in close to Wheeler's face; the nauseating smell of pollution radiating off her clothes accompanied by her foul breath made his stomach heave. "What's baby got to say for himself?" she fussed, pouting her lips and stroking his abdomen with the whole of her hand.

"Get a bucket," the redhead whispered weakly as he felt the bile rise in his throat and his stomach lurched more violently. Unfortunately, the doctor either didn't hear or chose to ignore the request, continuing to purr sickly words over him and stroke his belly until Wheeler couldn't hold back any longer. With no further warning, Wheeler's tummy did one final heave, and the 22 year old threw up and covered Blight in vomit.

The doctor staggered back, glancing down her front in disgust, as the rest of the villains backed away "Why you little…" She was too angry to finish her rambling.

"I told you to get a bucket, Blight . . ." Wheeler shot back, but he was feeling too ill to put much conviction behind the words.

Fuming angrily and feeling totally mortified, the scientist stormed out of the room, followed by her nervous posse; and the Planeteers were left on their own once more.

"Wheeler, can you burn through the chains?" Kwame urged his friend in a voice just above a whisper.

"I'll try . . ." the redhead whispered back. He felt really woozy and his friends noticed he had suddenly become very pale. "F-f-fire. . . " he called summoning as much strength as he could muster. The small laser of red light shot from his ring and hit the chains above, melting them away and freeing him; but the smell of burning metal left him feeling dizzy and faint. The stench caused him to stumble and fall to his knees. He pushed himself back up and spat on the floor trying to rid his mouth of the taste of vomit before immediately freeing his friends from their bonds. Not waiting for Blight to return the five Planeteers ran for the entrance. There only thought was to get outside and return to Hope Island. Suddenly Wheeler tripped and fell to the floor, his whole body shuddering and his mind swimming as an especially strong wave of nausea hit. Seeing him go down Kwame and Ma-Ti pulled the young American back to his feet and looped both his arms around their shoulders, making it through the open door and into a secluded hiding place just in time as Blights angry roar echoed from the building.

The other eco-villains had decided not to hang around and quickly vacated the abandoned industrial area, leaving Blight to rant and pace before the huge electronic Screen. She felt humiliated, her plan to embarrass and confuse the Planeteers in front of her cronies had been going great until flame head had barfed all over her, how dare he!

Outside the five eco-heroes fell to their knees and breathed the fresh air, gratefully filling their lungs with good clean oxygen.

"Feeling any better, Wheeler?" Gi asked, noticing that some of the color had returned to his face and he'd stopped shivering.

"Yeah . . . sorry guys, I just felt so sick that my legs felt like they were made of Jell-O." He took another breath, popped a cinnamon candy into his mouth, and stood up using the wall to steady himself. "I think the coast is clear, let's get outta here," he motioned as the others also came to a standing position and dashed for the geo-cruiser.

Once they were back on Hope Island the Planeteers explained the whole story to Gaia, but the kindly spirit could shed no further light on the subject.

"It was almost like Dr. Blight was teasing Wheeler as if she was expecting him to be feeling ill. Surely this is proof that there was something in that jab that she had given him." Kwame started pacing the floor again finding that a new set of red flags were popping up in his mind.

"Please, Kwame, give it a rest," Wheeler protested, feeling another screaming headache coming on as his friend once again started talking about the abduction that happened almost 6 weeks ago.

"Do you not think it is strange Wheeler?" the black man paused and faced the American. "We get called out to the middle of nowhere for an unknown eco-emergency; then when we arrive, you conveniently stand on a trap door and get catapulted down a chute - a trap door which can only be activated electronically from inside. The next thing we see is all of the eco-villains standing around doing nothing and watching as Blight lays on the sweet talk with you and strokes your stomach until you are physically sick," he paused and rested his chin on his hand thoughtfully.

"Yeah, made a mando mess all over Blight didn't I?" the American laughed smiling at the memory and leaned back further on the cushions, his head throbbing painfully. "I don't see what you're getting at" he whispered rubbing his head in a hope of dissipating the stinging sensation inside his skull.

"All I am saying is that something is going on and it makes me very nervous," Kwame finished making his line of reasoning, the rest of the Planeteers nodding in agreement.

"Kwame has got a point . . . something is going on . . . something to do with you and that injection Blight gave you," Gi twisted and looked pensively at the young man sitting beside her. "What was it you said Mal called you that night? A geo-guinea pig?"

At that point, the phone rang and interrupted the conversation. Ma-Ti quickly crossed over to the phone and began the conversation with the person on the other end while the others looked curiously at him. Returning to his seat on the floor a few moments later, he began as he absently twisted his ring around and around on his finger.

"That was Dr. Derek. She wants to show us something at her lab the day after tomorrow, and she said she knows we would find it very interesting."

"Did she say what it is?" Linka enquired, her curiosity sparked and shone in her blue eyes.

"No," the South American shrugged before glancing at his watch, "shall we start dinner?"

He directed the question to Kwame, who still sat pondering about Blight's M.O. at the nearby table.

"Come again?" the African also looked at his watch, "oh, yes I think that would be a good idea," he agreed, getting up and following his rota cooking partner to the kitchen.

Linka had just now noticed Wheeler's rubbing his forehead as the look of discomfort made itself apparent on his fair skinned, freckled face. "Do you have another headache Yankee?" she whispered, leaning closer to him. Slowly, he nodded in return, the motion sending a shooting pain behind his eyes and causing him to groan quietly. Tenderly the Blonde settled behind him and pushed forward on his shoulders and managed to get him to sit upright before firmly massaging the top of his back. "Does that feeling any better?" she asked as she noticed that his tense muscles finally started to relax under her hands.

"A little, thanks," he whispered back, yawning again as the pain finally began to subside and his old friend fatigue set in for the evening.

Two days later the Planeteers awoke early and wasted no time in preparing for their visit to Dr Derek's lab. Feelings of curiosity over what the good scientist wanted to show them had left them too excited to sleep properly. Wheeler awoke to the sound of his alarm clock and struggled to sit up, the strong wave of nausea that was a constant companion made him want to curl back up under the blankets and sleep. Reluctantly tumbling off the bed, he shuffled to the bathroom and went through his normal daily routine on autopilot while his foggy brain attempted to focus on anything other than the twisting sensation in his gut. After getting dressed, he wandered through to the common room where the other Planeteers were already sitting and eating breakfast.

"Morning, Wheeler," Ma-Ti greeted his big buddy, "feeling any better?"

Wheeler trudged over to the table and sat down, "Not really," he replied, grabbing a piece of toast and slowly eating it, all the while willing his tummy to behave.

About 40 minutes later, the Planeteers set course for and made the short journey to their scientist friend's private lab. They filed out in an orderly manner and entered the building and then found the room in which Dr. Dawn Derek was working on her latest experiment.

"Welcome, Planeteers," Dr Derek Wheeled herself out from behind her desk to greet the five eco-activists. "Glad you could make it," she led them to some chairs and proceeded to explain her reason for inviting them there. Unfortunately, Wheeler could feel himself losing concentration rapidly as the strong chemical smell of the lab hit his nose and made his poor belly leap uncomfortably towards his throat. After about 10 minutes, his stomach lurched violently and he had to quickly put his hand over his mouth. "Sorry. . . " he murmured, exiting quickly and dashing to the bathroom down the hall.

The scientist paused as he raced out the others watching worriedly "Is he ok?" she wanted to know, .looking at the concerned expressions on their faces.

"Oh . . . he has been really ill lately, and we cannot work out what is wrong with him," Linka explained, concern coloring her words as Kwame excused himself and went in search of his comrade.

"How do you mean ill?" the wheelchair using doctor enquired, switching the experiment off and lending her full attention to the remaining Planeteers.

"Well it kind of started about 5 . . . 6 weeks ago he seemed to be tired all the time, which we put down to his irregular sleeping habits, but his condition didn't seem to improve even when he was sleeping for 10 hours or more a day. Then he started showing other symptoms like dizziness, headaches, needing the bathroom... So we took him to the doctor," Gi started as she nervously twisted the ring on her index finger. "

But they could not find anything abnormal," Linka added as she bit her lip. "The last couple of weeks he has just been feeling nauseous the whole time and hardly eating much at all."

"It seems he can't hold anything down, and we've even seen him have mood swings," Gi added

"And yet according to the scales he is gaining weight, and we just do not know what to do any more," Linka finished the explanation carefully wiping away the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I see . . ." Dr Derek, who had been lending her supportive ear, carefully considered the facts.

Knowing the obvious location Wheeler would go; Kwame entered the men's restroom. "Wheeler?" he called cautiously, hearing his friend throw up again. The African walked over to the nearest cubicle and stepped behind the white man and rested a comforting hand on his shoulders before helping him to stand up and walk over to the sinks to rinse his face. Gripping his wrist, he began steering the woozy man back to the lab.

"Sorry, doc . . . must've been something I ate," he apologized upon seeing her gaze in his direction upon re-entering. The doctor carefully indicated a nearby chair which he, feeling very wobbly, sank into gratefully.

"Wheeler," Dr. Derek addressed the redhead as she wheeled herself

over to him and looked his way with a concerned expression highlighting her features, "Linka and Gi tell me that you've been feeling sick lately and that you keep gaining weight despite the fact that you're eating less."

"My body's just a little goofed up," Wheeler countered as he absently folded his hands across his stomach. "It'll blow over soon."

"They also told me that Dr. Blight kidnapped you not that long ago and that she injected you with some kind of hormone shot. There is the chance that the shot could be responsible for your illness now."

"That was weeks ago!" the young man squabbled as he pressed his hands a little more firmly against his belly.

"Just the same, Wheeler, I would feel better if you would let me run some metabolic tests on you to see just what is going on, maybe explain why your gaining weight despite obviously feeling so unwell. That could be the root of your whole illness."

Coming to the conclusion that there was nowhere left to run, Wheeler reluctantly agreed to submit to the tests.

"Ok, Wheeler, just slip your shoes off and jump onto the scale for me." the doctor indicated the electronic weighing machine positioned by the door.

Removing his shoes and jacket Wheeler obediently stood on the metal platform, the digits finally stopping at 172. "Oh great I'm even heavier than last time," he griped before crossing the room and sitting on the indicated examining table. The doctor quickly checked his temperature, blood pressure and other vitals before encouraging the uneasy patient to lie down and preparing a syringe. Wheeler turned his head away as she returned, ready to draw a blood sample from his arm, he hated getting jabs of any kind – even more so since his abduction. However, it turned out that Dr Derek was so skilled at administering needles that Wheeler hardly felt a thing until she applied a band-aid and told him that it was all over and that he was ready to sit up again. "

"Just one more thing," the scientist said, handing Wheeler a glass beaker, "I will need a urine sample," she smiled politely as he jumped off the table and wandered to the bathroom, feeling highly embarrassed at having to pee under pressure. Upon returning a few minutes later he, with his cheeks flushing beat red, sat back down, after having corked the bottle of pee with some toilet paper and then leaving it on the corner of the scientist's desk.

After about a half hour, Wheeler realized just how dry his mouth was. "Is it ok if I have a drink doc?" he asked the scientist politely just in case she had more tests to do.

"Of course, Wheeler, the water cooler is just outside the door," the doctor replied without looking up from her studies,

"ok thanks," Wheeler countered with a half smile and started to jump down from the table, only to have Linka quickly approach him and indicate that he should stay put.

"I will go get it for you, Yankee," Linka smiled brightly and quickly walked outside, returning a moment later with a small plastic cup filled with cool spring water which Wheeler gratefully accepted, taking a sip and reveling in how cool and refreshing it was.

Dr Derek stared incredulously at the test results in front of her. What she was seeing seemed to be impossible, but she had run the tests several times and was forced to conclude that the findings had to be correct; she searched desperately for the right words. Taking a deep breath, she carefully turned to face her patient.

"Wheeler, I'm not sure how to tell you this . . . I've just gone over the test results several times, and they don't make any sense!" she said, feeling completely dumbfounded "According to this, you're showing heightened levels of progesterone and estrogen!"

"What does it mean, doc?" Wheeler queried, taking another sip of water.

The scientist shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh before continuing, "I'm almost afraid to say, Wheeler..."

"Go ahead, I can take it," Wheeler replied, alarm bells ringing in his mind. "Oh, my God, its something serious . . . I'm gonna die," he found himself thinking. Wondering if this was cancer or another very serious disease the other doctor at the clinic had missed, he sat and nervously twisted the cup in his hands and took another drink.

"You . . . um . . . you're going to . . . have a baby."

"What!" Wheeler erupted after spewing the water out of his mouth as the words hit home. "PREGNANT!"

Wheeler's exclamation was loud enough to cause passers by to look up in surprise in the direction of the lab's open windows and it also caused Dr Derek to jump in her seat, she looked over towards the young man not sure what to expect.

Wheeler had hunched slightly, his breathing coming in short gasps as he nervously crushed the empty cup between his fingers. "I'm a guy. I can't have a baby... Guys can't have babies! It's impossible!" He looked back up his eyes wide and frightened "There's no way you can be wrong about this is there?"

The scientist looked down and carefully shook her head. "The results are pretty conclusive. I could check you into the hospital for some more in depth tests if you like," she spoke quietly trying to calm him but Wheeler rose and turned, ready to bolt.

"I - am - NOT - pregnant!" he spoke with as much conviction as he could muster before running from the room and down the corridor.

The other Planeteers felt like they were in a dream; surely this wasn't happening.

"I had better go and check and see if he is ok," Ma-Ti rose from his seat, feeling numb and quietly leaving to find the redhead he knew must be in a complete state of shock. He eventually found Wheeler in the men's bathroom sitting curled up on the tiled floor shivering and breathing hard, obviously on the verge of tears. Sitting down next to him the Kyapo placed a reassuring hand on his friends shoulders knowing instinctively that nothing he could say would help and so he settled for staying silent for a moment.

"We should go back," he commented quietly after a few minutes, standing up and offering his hand. The American nodded slowly, allowing the youngest Planeteer to pull him to his feet and lead him back to the lab.

"Wheeler, if it's ok with you, I'd like to call a friend and have her take a look at you and give a second opinion," Dr. Derek said as the redhead sat down next to Linka, who wrapped an arm around his still shivering shoulders.

"Ok," he whispered his voice barely audible, even in the silent lab.

Returning to her desk, Dr. Derek picked up the receiver and dialed her friend's phone number. "

Hello, may I speak to Dr. Beltz please? Thank you . . . Kristine, its Dawn . . . I was wondering if you were free at the moment. I have a rather interesting subject for you to look at . . . Ok see you in about half and hour . . . Thank you."

Gi carefully got up from her seat, retrieved another cup of water from the dispenser, and held it out to her firey friend, who she felt could use some comforting right now. He was shaking too much to drink it without spilling water from the cup or dribbling it down the front of his T-shirt. Tears stung his eyes and he was only dimly aware of his friends who were gathered around and whispering words of comfort as his brain swam in a foggy soup of bewilderment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

There was a knock at the door sometime later and a young woman dressed in pink scrubs entered, quickly embracing her colleague and greeting the gathered planeteers in a friendly manner before turning her attention to the disabled scientist, "Hi, I'm Kristine Beltz . . . So, Dawn, what do you have that a professional in my field would be interested in?" The brunette flicked through the test results sheet that Dr Derek handed her and lit up with a smile curving her pink lips. "Oh, so whose pregnant?" she asked as she looked at the two female planeteers expectantly, only to see both girls were shaking their heads.

"Wait a second . . . neither of you are . . . Then who? You, Dawn?"

It's not me, Kristine." Dr. Derek waved a hand over in Wheeler's direction, gesturing to the apprehensive redhead who was still trying to deny his recent diagnosis.

"Now I am thoroughly confused . . ." Dr. Beltz sighed with the shake of the head.

"It's me," Wheeler moaned, standing up and addressing the stunned doctor who turned and looked at her long-time friend with a puzzled expression.

Dr Derek just nodded quietly and whispered "Now you know why I said it was interesting. He was kidnapped apparently, by an unethical scientist who made him an unwilling test subject for an induced pregnancy experiment."

"Well, that's a new one on me. . . . A pregnant man . . . Why do I feel like I'm living in an episode of Alien Nation?" After hearing a chuckle from the Planeteers and Dr. Derek, the obstetrician continued, "Would you mind if I just examined your stomach erm…." she then looked politely in the young mans direction and cocked her head slightly.

"Wheeler," he mumbled, trudging back to the table and lying flat so this kind stranger could have a look at him.

The doctor had a nice friendly face, and she smiled down at her patient, "I'm guessing this is the last thing you were expecting." She winked, and Wheeler closed his eyes in response to the dreadful pun before pulling up his top obligingly. "Ok, let's see what's going on in there shall we?" she continued as she carefully placed her gentle hands on his stomach and pushed down, feeling for the familiar signs of early pregnancy which years of practice had taught her. "Uh huh, ok, you stay right there, I'll be back in a few moments." with which she disappeared from the room, leaving Dr Derek smiling from ear to ear. Her friend hadn't changed since the day she met her. They had been at school together, Kristine always insisting she was going to be a baby doctor and help people have kids while Dawn had wanted to save the planet from destruction. They had both achieved their goals; Dawn, the serious student who studied hard and got very high grades, made the Dean's List almost every time: while Kristine, who also made good grades, really liked to have fun and could be a little random at times. Despite her fun loving nature and tendency to procrastinate her paperwork, the lady doctor had turned out to be a great obstetrician, whom her patients came to know as much more than a health care provider. She returned a moment later with a large box and placed it on the desk.

"Ok, Wheeler, this is a portable ultrasound unit, and I am just gonna use it to have a look inside you, if that's ok? By the way you can call me Kristine or doc or oi if the occasion calls for it" she grinned again and Dr Derek suddenly realized something. Kristine and Wheeler had the same quirky sense of humor and it was obviously working, as the unfortunate patient smiled for the first time since finding out the truth. Dr Beltz returned to his side and squirted a line of gel just below his navel. It was cold to the touch, and he reacted by tensing his stomach muscles briefly. Kristine then placed the scanner on his belly and moved it around, glancing at the screen and pressing several buttons on the gizmo's panel. "Check it out." Turning the screen around so Wheeler could see the image, she pointed out a small wiggling bundle near the top of the monitor. "There's your baby, Wheeler."

All through this examination, Wheeler had been lying back hoping this whole thing was going to turn out to be some elaborate prank. The entire time, he was finding it harder and harder to deny the results, still feeling numb but enjoying Dr Beltz's cheerful nature. Now he turned his head and looked at the small screen with a shimmering blue image, and his mouth physically dropped open at the incredible sight; that was inside

him! "Oh . . . my G-G-God . . ." he managed to stutter, swallowing hard and watching as the 10 millimeter life form rolled right over. "Hey, guys . . . you have to see this," he quickly called to his friends, not wanting them to miss the show.

Gi, Kwame, Linka, and Ma-Ti had been sitting quietly in the corner, not wanting to get in the way until that point; now they slowly approached and looked at the screen, their eyes and mouths popping wide open.

"Bozhe Moy!" Linka exclaimed at a complete loss for words.

"That is . . . amazing," Kwame breathed as he ventured back to let

Gi and Ma-Ti have a look at what had been thought to be the impossible only an hour ago.

"Wow!" they gasped in unison as the doctor moved the scanner around and displayed different views of this little one that was growing inside the fire Planeteer.

"How about a picture" Kristine asked, hitting the print button on her consol and producing a perfect photograph of the developing baby before packing up and putting the equipment away. As she passed Wheeler a paper towel to wipe the excess gel from his stomach, he sat up, pulled down his T-shirt, and stared at the print out, feeling a mixture of fear, happiness, and numbness.

"Now, Wheeler, I want you to seriously look after yourself; get some looser fitting clothing . . . " she advised as she indicated the snug fit of his jeans, ". . . eat small, regular, healthy meals; start taking some pre-natal vitamins and folic acid; get plenty of rest; and I will see you at this address next week." she quickly scribbled a date onto the back of a card and handed it to the still stunned young man who just nodded weakly "hopefully you'll be a bit more chatty next time I see you." Before leaving, she looked at his face with a beguiling smile and then was gone.

Linka placed a soft hand on Wheelers shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on let us go home," she coaxed as the new daddy-to-be slid off the table.

"Sorry I ruined your experiment, doc," Wheeler murmured apologetically, passing his glance at the scientist in front of him.

"That's ok, Wheeler, this is much more interesting. Keep in touch ok?"

The oldest Planeteer nodded again as the others led him outside and boarded their geo-cruiser. After setting the return course to Hope Island everyone in the small flying vehicle sat in stunned silence, stewing over what they had just learned about Wheeler's mysterious illness.

"Are you ok, honey?" Linka broke the lingering and haunting silence first, sitting next to Wheeler and rubbing his back gently.

"Guess so. . . " he shrugged, looking absently out the window, "I just feel… numb, like this is all a bad dream or a bad practical joke or something . . . I just can't believe that I'm the world's first pregnant man, and Dr. do-bad is the mother . . . " He spoke quietly, turning to look at the young woman beside him.

"Da, I know," she offered her friend what comfort she could, pulling him close and hugging him tightly.

The somber group arrived on their Island paradise a while later, exited the solar aircraft, and quietly trudged into the common room. They found themselves unable to come up with any words that would break the stifling silence, so they simply sat around mutely until Gaia appeared before them.

"What's wrong, my Planeteers?" she enquired, staring at their ashen faces and glazed eyes.

"We found out what is wrong with Wheeler," Ma-Ti was the first one to speak up, glancing sideways at his big buddy and substitute big brother.

"Doc says... I'm ….. Pregnant," the Brooklynite, appearing to be in a hypnotic trance, whispered. Shaking his head, at a loss for anything else to say and beginning to desire his solitude so that he could think this whole situation through properly, he shrugged, stood up, and wandered out without another word.

"Wheeler was sick during Dr Derek's presentation, so she asked to run some diagnostic tests on him . . . and that was the result that came back." Linka felt it wise to explain what had happened and fill the maternal spirit in on what was happening to the oldest eco-activist.

"We didn't believe it when we heard the news, but Dr Derek called a friend of hers who works in maternity and she confirmed it, ultrasound and everything," Gi added.

"How can this be happening, Gaia?" Ma-Ti asked the wise spirit who stood before them

"I don't know, Ma-Ti." Even the mother of Earth was at a loss for words upon hearing this startling revelation.

"We cannot let Blight get away with this!" Kwame hissed through clenched teeth and tensed up in his seat, his muscles locking into place with each angry heartbeat.

Gi and Ma-Ti nodded in agreement, only to have Linka bring them back to focus on the issue at hand.

"I think we need to make sure Wheeler is ok first before we try to bring Dr. Blight to justice," Linka felt like she was stating the obvious, knowing full well that the feelings of their unfortunate compadre had to be considered before they took any action.

Gaia silently left Linka, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti to chat among themselves, as she returned to the crystal chamber to ponder the best way she could help Wheeler at this moment.

After he whizzed out of the common hut, Wheeler had returned to his room, remembering what the doctor had said about his wearing loose clothing and quickly changed into some tracksuit bottoms before grabbing his portable stereo and setting off down the beach, right now he just wanted to be on his own to work through the unbelievable news he had received.

After finding a sheltered spot, the redhead quietly sat down, pulling his knees up to his chest and finding himself fighting the urge to shake... Needing a distraction to help occupy his mind, he switched the radio on and tuned in an adult contemporary station. He barely registered the Status Quo track that was playing, as he stared blankly out to sea. As the news finally filtered through the fog of bewilderment that resided in his mind, he quietly started weeping. This just couldn't be happening! How could he - a man - be pregnant?

Still completely lost in thought, he didn't notice the hovering light approach until a warm hand placed itself on his shoulder, and its owner, Gaia, crouched down beside him. The spirit waited patiently, stroking his back as he took a few shuddering breaths.

"I'm . . . scared Gaia . . . " he finally managed to choke without looking up to meet his company's eyes.

"I know, Wheeler, but it will be all right," the mother of Earth whispered back, continuing to rub his shoulders tenderly, hoping this loving gesture would offer even one iota of comfort to the numbed New Yorker.

Wheeler didn't say another word throughout the whole afternoon, even when Gaia left him to quietly come to terms with the fact that he was soon to become a daddy. He only stood to return to the common hut when the sun sank below the horizon and the sea tickled his toes. It was dark by the time he dragged his feet through the common room doorway, looking as listless as a young child who had lost his way. He barely took in the quiet, worried faces of his friends who stood before him as Linka approached and gripped his left hand, leading him to the sofa. She then nudged him to sit down and wandered over to the TV, clicking it on and tuning it into a station that was currently playing the Simpson's, one of Wheelers favorite cartoons.

Wheeler, meanwhile, had curled up into a ball, as small as he could get, and he pressed himself against the cushions, holding a pillow across his middle in a sort of protective gesture. Now he was staring blankly at the colorful, animated antics that played out on the screen before him. After watching Wheeler for a few moments, Linka turned and wandered back to the kitchen where the others stood silently preparing dinner, not knowing what to do to help their friend who seemed to have retreated inside himself and was no more than a shell.

Putting the finishing touches to the sweet and sour vegetable stir-fry, Gi served the steaming mixture on to five plates and brought them over to the table. Linka looked across the room at the young man who was slumped on the sofa before she quietly carried both of their plates and settled beside him.

"You should try and eat something, Wheeler," she prodded, holding the plate out to the unmoving man unsure what she was expecting him to do. He remained silent and motionless - not even flinching when the hot plate touched the back of his hand. The blonde woman sighed quietly, placing her own dinner on the coffee table and grabbing a fork. Stabbing a piece of water chestnut she leaned forward and touched it against his lips. "Please, Wheeler . . . Just a little . . . for me?" she coaxed, holding the morsel next to his mouth. Suddenly she noticed a slight spark return to the unusually dull, blue eyes in front of her, and he gingerly accepted the mouthful, chewing slowly and swallowing without even a glimmer of emotion. "That is better; is it not?" Linka cooed softly, guiding another forkful of vegetables toward him. After a couple of minutes spent patiently feeding the disillusioned young man she briefly left his side and retrieved a glass of milk from the kitchen. After collecting a straw from the counter, she returned to the couch and settled back beside him. Leaning forward again she held the glass up and lovingly asked, "Do you want a drink sweetie?" She then smiled as he carefully took the straw into the corner of his mouth and sucked the milk through the plastic tube, drinking about half the glass before letting go and leaning back.

The young Russian eventually managed to coax Wheeler into eating half the stir-fry serving before he blankly refused, deliberately turning his head away from the offering and pursing his lips. Linka smiled; relieved that at least she'd gotten him to eat something. Gently kissing him on the cheek, she stood again and took both plates through to the kitchen leaving Wheeler's on the countertop while she reheated her own meal in the microwave.

Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti had been watching the interactions between Linka and Wheeler and murmuring quietly among themselves. They now joined the older woman by the sink as she leaned back on the counter quietly munching her dinner.

"Are you ok, Linka?" Kwame asked, seeing the unhappy expression that darkened her normally rosy features.

"Da, I am just worried about Wheeler that is all," she answered as she smiled back at the black man who nodded and lightly squeezed her arm.

"We all are, Linka, but at least you managed to get him to eat something," the earth Planeteer said tenderly. "

I wonder what he's thinking about," Gi somberly voiced her curiosity as she watched the perplexed young man tighten his grip on his pillow and hug it even closer against his stomach..

"That is easy, Gi," Ma-Ti grinned, raising his right hand to his forehead. "Heart. . . " he whispered quietly, reading his close friends mind, "he feels scared but also numb… like he can't quite comprehend what is happening…" the Kyapo paused then broke the connection with his ring. "It is almost like his mind is surrounded by fog, I cannot get anything else from him." He shrugged, looking at the others.

"Poor Wheeler . . . it must be horrible for him. I wish there was some way we could make him feel better," Gi also turned to face her friends.

"I guess all we can do is be supportive and hope he snaps out of it on his own," Linka stood back upright and slipped her plate into the sink. "Will you help me wash up, Ma-Ti?" she asked, turning the tap and filling the bowl.

The youngest member of their team nodded obligingly as Gi and Kwame passed the remaining plates and dishes to the counter, scraping any leftovers into Rubbermaid containers. It didn't take long as they all helped to clean up the kitchen, but an uneasy silence had fallen among them, leaving each Planeteer thinking about how they could help their fallen teammate. Finishing her work with the dishes, Linka allowed Kwame to take the bowl outside so he could use it to water his plants; then the two girls hung the towels back up and wandered to the den to join Wheeler. Ma-Ti carefully wiped the surfaces and finished tidying up and was the last to rejoin the group in front of the TV.

It was 8pm by the time Ma-Ti had finished his chores, and he paused before the video collection to select a movie that he hoped would lighten up the mood that hung heavy over the room before joining his friends.

"How about a funny film, Wheeler? Something to make you laugh?" he addressed the oldest of their group, hoping to spark some interest but receiving no reply from the slumped youth. A reassuring nod from the young blonde woman beside him and a smile from the other two planeteers told him they all thought it was a good idea. After retrieving "Good Morning Vietnam" the Kyapo slipped the cassette into the machine and settled on the beanbag, while Linka remained beside Wheeler, one arm carefully wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Despite the film being one of Wheeler's favorites he didn't react at all staying silent while the others couldn't help but laugh at Robin Williams' hi-jinks. The North American only appeared to move to pull away slightly when he felt Linka get a bit too close to his stomach.

At 10pm Linka and Kwame pulled the unwilling guinea pig to his feet and gingerly pushed him towards his hut, where he sat on the bed, rolled sideways, and curled up tightly.

"Are you not getting changed, Wheeler?" Kwame asked politely but received no reply from his friend who just lay there completely paralyzed with shock.

"Come on, Yankee, let us get you undressed," Linka whispered gently, pulling him back to a sitting position and tugging on his t-shirt. The American moaned slightly and hugged his belly seemingly not understanding that they were just trying to help.

"It is ok Wheeler, we just want to help you put your pj's on, we are not going to touch your stomach," Kwame offered what he hoped were words of comfort resulting in a slight release of pressure on Wheelers part as he allowed Linka to remove his top.

Whispering reassuring words the entire time, the two planeteers managed to get the entranced Wheeler changed for bed and allowed him to curl up around a large stuffed teddy bear before carefully pulling the covers up and tucking him in for the night.

"Good night, Wheeler," they both whispered in an uneven unison as they retreated quietly and started toward their own huts.

"Do you think he will be ok?" Linka asked Kwame as they exited and closed Wheeler's door behind them, tears glistening in her eyes under the moonlight.

"I do not know, Linka," Kwame replied; he desperately wanted to comfort the young woman and tell her that everything would be fine, but at that moment in time he wasn't so sure himself. The blonde-haired woman nodded and crossed to her own room, after quietly changing into her favorite pink, ruffled night gown, she lay in her bed unable to sleep, silently worrying about Wheeler.

Wheeler awoke with a start, his whole body shaking violently and beads of sweat glistening on his forehead, as images of his nightmare continued to flash through his troubled mind, had he screamed? He didn't know but there was no way he was going back to sleep. Quietly slipping from under the covers Wheeler donned his bathrobe stepped out of his hut and took a few breaths of the cold night air before trudging to the common room to make a hot drink, hoping the warmth and sugar would calm his nerves. Settling on the sofa, he began to nurse his drink and found himself dribbling the beverage down his chin, for his hand was shaking from the intense fear that lingered in his troubled mind. Squeezing the cup in his white knuckled fingers, he curled up in the fetal position, hugging his knees and quietly rocking as the night of his kidnapping, once again, replayed in gruesome detail.

Suddenly finding himself strapped down and immobile on a table, Wheeler could only look up in horror as Blights disfigured face beamed down at him. He couldn't ignore the grin splitting her distorted features and an evil cackle ringing in his ears. The room swam around him and he watched helplessly as more faces joined the mad scientist, laughing and pointing their fingers at him before a large syringe was produced and held over his belly. In that split second everything seemed to freeze as his vision zoomed in on the green liquid contents and a tiny seed appeared before his eyes, had that been there before? As he watched, the seed split and grew rapidly, forming first a tiny child then developing very quickly until the leering face of Captain Pollution floated before him.

"Hello, Daddy," the evil super being wickedly grinned before reverting back to a seed, thus, allowing the room to return to normal.

The syringe jabbed painfully into Wheeler' stomach causing him to jump against his bonds. In his slumbering state on the sofa, the fire Planeteer physically jerked forward, his arm dropping and spilling the remainder of his drink on the floor as the mug fell from his fingers, before curling tighter and moaning quietly. As the blinding pain subsided, Wheeler gazed around weakly, trying to focus on his surroundings. The eco-villains were having a rowdy party and were talking about him; although he couldn't put his finger on what they were saying.

"Well, my fellow polluters, the next few months should be very interesting." Blight held up her glass and took a sip of her toxic toast.

Time seemed to slip away and a now freed Wheeler soon found himself outside with his friends, they were talking to him - but what about? He knew he must have blacked out because as the next image floated through his fevered mind he found himself lying in bed on Hope Island. Staring at the familiar ceiling, he breathed a sigh of relief and started to get up. It was just a bad dream. What was this? He couldn't move? Raising his head slightly he pushed up on his elbows.

"Gees," he thought, "when did I get so heavy?" Maybe Linka was right about him getting fat from eating all those burgers.

Allowing his eyes to focus, Wheeler couldn't believe what he was seeing! He was enormous! His once flat belly had formed a smooth, round dome, and he realized he couldn't see his feet. Pushing himself into an upright position, he sat breathing hard from the effort and gazing down in disbelief. He was wearing his favorite T-shirt, but it barely covered the large bulge he now saw before him. He heaved himself to his feet and nervously looked into the full-length mirror, not understanding how he hadn't noticed the change. Staring back at him was a heavily pregnant young man with wide frightened eyes. He was wearing jeans that were done up below the bulge and looked about ready to pop; and his T-shirt was stretched to its limit, coming to rest just above his navel. Quickly dressing in some bigger clothes he wandered to the common room and lumbered through the door to see his friends going about a normal day.

"Morning, sunshine," Gi sang happily, looking up from her task and smiling at him.

"What happened to me?" he queried as the images started to fade and he became aware of someone shaking him awake.

"Wheeler, wake up," Gi's voice managed to float through the reality of the nightmare and bring the North American back to consciousness. The young eco-warrior slowly opened his baby blue pupils and gazed into the warm brown eyes before him. "Are you ok?" she looked at him, concern clouding her gentle features as she crouched before him and gripped his trembling hand. Wheeler quickly looked down, placing a shaking hand on his stomach. It was still flat, and he breathed a huge sigh of relief, "Oh, man, it was just a bad dream. . . " He cracked a half smile at the Thai woman before explaining the horrible details of his nightmare. "I was back at Blights lab and she was injecting a miniature Captain Pollution into me . . . then I woke up here, and I was enormous . . . and you were all acting like it was normal…and ….and . . . " he immediately broke down into loud shuddering sobs, causing Gi to quickly jump up from her task of cleaning up his spilled drink and wrap her arms around his shoulders.

"Its ok, Wheeler," she soon adjusted her grasp on the terrified man and carefully sat beside him, holding him close as his wails faded to quiet sniffs. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and continued with a slight quiver to his voice, "It feels like I've been invaded . . . violated almost, and I can't work out what's happening to me. I don't feel any different but there is something growing inside me…" he came to a stuttering end pulling his knees closer and quietly rocking again while Gi did her best to comfort him.

The next morning all the planeteers looked extremely worn-out and disheveled; none of them had slept very well for they were so worried about Wheeler. They all scrambled out of bed and performed their morning rituals before starting for the common hut and preparing breakfast. Entering the room, Linka and Kwame noticed Wheeler sitting curled up on the end of the sofa, dozing quietly while Gi leaned against him, fast asleep herself, tiptoeing over to the snoozing pair, Linka shook the young Asian awake and asked quietly, "Is he to being ok?" She nodded sideways towards Wheeler's slumped form.

"I think so; he said he had a really bad dream. I tried to comfort him but I'm not sure it helped any," Gi sighed and awkwardly scrambled to her feet, quietly stretching before heading to the kitchen for a drink.

Linka carefully perched on the sofa and leaned toward the young American, gently tickling his stomach - a wake up method she had used hundreds of times before.

"Wheeler?" she spoke quietly in hopes of easing him back into a conscious state.

Startled by the touch of someone's fingers against a very sensitive area, Wheeler reacted fast, grabbing a throw pillow and firmly bopping her before coming to properly.

"Sorry . . . thought you were Blight coming back for more," he murmured as he looked at her confused features.

Linka knew that the message was clear, 'I don't want to hurt you but please don't touch my stomach,'

"That is ok; I should have realized that wasn't the best way to wake you up, given recent events," she replied apologetically, reaching up and kissing his cheek before joining their friends in the kitchen. The four clear headed Planeteers cleaned up the spilled mug and labored over their breakfast preparations while Wheeler headed outside toward his hut, intent on getting cleaned up and dressed.

"How could I have been so stupid!" the Russian scolded herself as she threw open the cabinet door. "I knew how sensitive he was about someone touching his stomach, why did I wake him up by tickling it?" Sighing heavily, she removed a cup from the cupboard and brought it down on the counter with a loud thud before she slumped forward.

"It is ok, Linka," Kwame said as he laid aside the plates of low fat hash browns and soy bacon and placed a hand on her shoulder as large frustrated sobs came forth and made her whole body shake.

"Wheeler was ok with it; it's what you always do when you wake him up," Gi added hopefully as she poured sweet orange juice into the cups her roommate had retrieved from the cabinet.

"Da, I know," the Russian sniffed, standing back up as Wheeler returned from getting dressed.

"Are you all right, Linka?" he asked, seeing her tear streaked face and coming closer.

"Da," the wind Planeteer nodded, turning away from him because she didn't want him to see the unhappy expression that darkened her face.

"She's beating herself up over her wake up method," Gi filled Wheeler in, thinking that he must be feeling better; he was talking at least.

"Hey, come on, Linka, its ok. I'm really not that bothered by it. I was half asleep that's all. I had a nightmare last night about Dr. Blight injecting a miniature Captain Pollution into me. It just made me a little jumpy." Wheeler stepped forward a bit more and pulled the blonde into a gentle cuddle. "Ok?" he looked into her watery eyes as she sniffed again and nodded, resting her head against his chest.

"What about you? Are you ok, Yankee?" she asked, glancing back at him, feeling that she should be looking after him and not the other way around.

"Getting there," he replied with a gentle smile, giving the blonde a reassuring squeeze before releasing her. Then after grabbing a bottle of spring water from the fridge, he returned to the den and settled back on the sofa to watch the early morning news report.

Wheeler remained quiet and subdued for the rest of that day, but the others could sense he was slowly coming around to the idea of his pregnancy and would soon be back to his normal self, a feeling of immense relief passed through each of them as dinner time approached and he walked in smiling properly for the first time since the diagnosis had been made.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" he inquired, noticing his friends all staring in his direction "Come on . . . I've seen more life in a waxwork museum!" he coaxed when none of them answered as he wandered over to the kitchen counter

"Sorry, Wheeler, we are just so relieved to see that you are feeling a little better," Kwame started, releasing a nervous breath and smiling back at the redhead "You seemed to have gone on some sort of zone-out over the last day or so. Last night you appeared to be in a deep trance of some kind."

"You didn't notice that your favorite TV show was playing; you weren't talking, and Linka even had to feed you in order to get some dinner into you," Gi put in her two cents worth as she continued to keep her firey friend informed.

"You are ok now?" Linka asked gently.

"Just call me Mr. Mom," Wheeler nodded, smiling at the young woman, before reaching over and stealing a cherry tomato and popping it into his mouth.

Ma-Ti couldn't help but laugh, "Your appetite has returned then,"

He snickered as Wheeler deliberately flicked the stalk in his direction, and the others joined in the hilarities.

"Hey, I'm eating for two now!" he quipped, placing a hand on his belly and sticking his tongue out in a cheeky fashion.

The next few days saw Wheeler returning almost to normal, playing his favorite 80's and 90's music and acting the fool. However, he also took the necessary precautions such as wearing loose clothing and being a bit more careful with some activities. The other planeteers still couldn't believe how well he had accepted what had happened to him, and they continually asked him how he was feeling. It was true that the young American still felt nauseous pretty much 24/7; but, now that he knew the cause, it didn't seem nearly so bad somehow. The morning of the 5th of May he awoke feeling much more ill than usual and only just made it to the bathroom to have his morning meeting with his toilet bowl. Sliding down against the opposite wall, he moaned as he rubbed his stomach and closed his eyes in an effort to will his dizzy spell to ease up, "Boy you're sure giving me a rough time junior" he whispered quietly.

"I'm outta here," the enormous pig faced man snorted, "I'm sick of watching the planet-puke puke! Call me when he does something interesting like trying to fit into his jeans with that pork belly. Come on Rigger!" Hoggish Greedly left the evil scientists lair, laughing at his own joke as Dr Blight paused the screen and grinned at her handiwork.

"Wheeler?" Linka carefully shook the young man awake and smiled down into his sapphire blue eyes, "Time to get up, sleeping head, you have your appointment with Dr. Beltz today." She stepped back as he sat up.

"Is it the 7th already?" he yawned, throwing the covers back and staggering to his feet

"Da, how are you to being this morning?" she enquired, knowing he'd been feeling quite rough over the last couple of days.

"Ok, actually," he smiled as he grabbed his dressing gown before joining the blonde and walking to the common room.

"Morning, Wheeler," Kwame greeted his friend jovially as the young American entered and took a seat at the table, Linka insisting that he rest while she made him some breakfast.

"Linka, I'm only a few weeks gone; you don't have to do everything for me," he called after her before rolling his eyes and absently playing with an envelope that sat on the table.

"You should enjoy the attention, Wheeler," Ma-Ti commented, looking up briefly from his latest spy novel, _James bond 007 _by Ian Fleming.

"I know; I just don't want people making a fuss, makes me feel kinda guilty," the redhead commented as the Russian returned, handing him a glass of orange juice and placing a bowl of cereal in front of him. She then spun around and ducked into the kitchen, retrieving her own breakfast and settling by his side. "Thanks, Babe." He took a bite of his breakfast and smiled in her direction.

"You are welcome, Yankee," she grinned back.

This new dawn had brought Wheeler's appetite back to normal, and he devoured his morning meal before his company could polish off theirs.

"Well, I'd better go and get dressed. Can't have the doc see me in my robe," Wheeler stood having finished breakfast and wandered towards his hut.

Feeling the warm water gently splash over his body, Wheeler leaned back in the shower and contentedly closed his eyes. For the first time in a long while he felt good; maybe this being pregnant thing wouldn't be so bad after all. Opening his eyes again he turned off the water and stepped onto the soft bath rug. He swung his bathroom door open, trod to his dresser, and got dressed in tracksuit bottoms and a baggy t-shirt before heading back to join the others and wait for his appointment.

It was 2pm when they finally arrived at the small town hospital in Ridgewood, New Jersey. Wheeler carefully climbed out and headed towards the maternity unit as instructed by Dr Beltz.

"How can I help you?" a friendly, young nurse with sandy blonde hair and dark blue eyes enquired as he approached the reception desk

"Er . . . I'm here to see Dr. Beltz," the nervous New Yorker muttered as he glanced around, suddenly feeling very self conscious about being a male patient in a traditionally female dominated ward.

You must be Mr. Wheeler. Let me be the first to say congratulations!" the nurse smiled, apparently un-phased by the prospect of a guy giving birth. "If you'll just follow me I'll show you to her office." With that, she gathered a few files and walked down the nearest corridor, stopping outside an elegant looking office door, and knocking.

"Yes?" a familiar voice called from inside; the nurse opened the door and leaned in.

"Mr. Wheeler to see you, Kristine," she quietly announced as she stepped aside and allowed the young man to enter, then promptly closed the door and continued with her other duties.

"Hello, Mr. Wheeler," the Doctor smiled and gestured to a comfortable chair along one wall of the colorfully decorated room.

"Hey, doc," the young man greeted, sitting down on the wicker chair that his physician had indicated, "listen . . . Wheeler is fine; everyone calls me that," the redhead smiled feeling strangely at ease with this young woman.

"Well, you've certainly cheered up a bit since I last saw you," Kristine beamed, gathering her curly brown hair back into a ponytail, securing it with a teal band that matched the sundress beneath her white coat, and pulling the stethoscope closer within an easier reach. "

Yeah, just took a while to sink in . . . major mental meltdown for a while," he smirked.

The doctor laughed, taking an instant liking to her newest patient. "Ok, Wheeler, today I just need to run a few tests and make sure your both ok." Seeing him nod she winked. "First, I need you to answer some questions for me," she shifted comfortably on the rolling chair at her desk and prepared to fill in a patient form. "Full name?" she glanced at the young man.

"Jesse Wheeler... now can you see why I usually skip my first name?" he enquired cheerfully, noticing the medic's smile in return.

"Age?"

"22."

"Sex?"

"Yes please . . . sorry, couldn't resist. Male . . . I think, maybe more like half and half if I'm a man who's gonna have a baby."

"Do you have any medical problems?"

"Er . . . I get slight asthma. It's usually only triggered by allergies or if I have a respiratory infection or something."

"Hmmmmm. Do you have an inhaler?"

"Yeah."

"Ok . . . Well I will need to keep an eye on your asthma as pregnancy can trigger an attack in rare cases. You said allergies; are these serious?"

"No, I usually just start sneezing. It's just a few animal allergies especially things like wallabies. Ma-Ti usually gives me some herbal stuff and it disappears pretty quick . . . haven't had a reaction for a couple of years now."

"I see . . . well if you do start feeling a bit chesty I want you to use your inhaler straight away; and then, if that doesn't work, give me a call. If you have trouble breathing, you can starve the baby of oxygen; so it is better to treat it as soon as possible. I would also recommend avoiding herbal remedies unless you are sure they are safe for you and your baby."

"Sure, but Ma-Ti learned all about herbal remedies while growing up in South-America. His grandfather is the medicine man of his tribe. It's kinda part of his culture, so I trust him not to give me anything that would harm the baby...after all, they have babies where he comes from too," he said with a wink.

Kristine nodded, accepting the redhead's argument. "Your friends come from very different cultures don't they?" she asked, suddenly realizing that she hadn't really taken that much notice of the other planeteers when they had met but she felt she would get to know all five youths pretty well over the next few months

"Yeah, it's really cool having those guys as friends," Wheeler cracked half a smile, thinking about his six years living as a Planeteer and learning about the different cultures of the world via his four roommates.

"You know your friends are welcome to come to any of the appointments or scans if you want some company or moral support. I also think it might be a good idea for you to ask someone to be your birth partner. I know that because you don't have . . . all the right equipment to give birth, you'll opt for a cesarean section, but you may want someone to coach you through the contractions and labor before we can numb you up and take the baby out."

Wheeler nodded quietly, for he hadn't realized there was so much to think about during pregnancy. There was another series of questions that came to mind – Just where was this baby growing? In his stomach? Had this formula included an artificial womb that attached itself to the inside of his belly? How could he bring this up to his doctor? Feeling quite ill at ease at these new notions, Wheeler just moved them to the back of his mind and decided to address them at a later time.

"Anyway, just a few more questions, then we are done with the paperwork," Kristine continued as she glanced down, returning her attention to the medical form.

"Any history of medical problems in your family?"

"Not that I know of. My dad's got cirrhosis of the liver, but that's from drinking like a fish and not from heredity."

"Ok... Do you drink? Smoke? Take none prescription drugs?"

"Nope, nope, and nope"

"Right . . . that seems to be it for now. I'll just listen to your heart; then we need basal weight and basal blood pressure." Placing the clipboard on the desk, the jovial lady doctor carefully rubbed the end of the stethoscope to warm it up as Wheeler pulled his T-shirt off, knowing he'd probably have to at some point.

After the various tests had been completed, accompanied by cheerful banter and lots of laughter, the doctor looked up with a twinkle in her blue eyes. "Now, one last thing to do, have you any idea when the date of conception was. . . "Immediately realizing the awkwardness of the question, as this was not a traditional pregnancy, Kristine quickly amended her query. "Um . . . Do you know when this . . . experiment happened . . . the one that resulted in this pregnancy?" She waited patiently, seeing a thoughtful gaze pass over her new friends face.

"Oh gee, I'm not great with dates . . . mid March?" he shrugged apologetically.

"Well we'll just check, hop up on the examining table for me please." She moved out of the way as he stood back up, wandered to the sterol surface, and giggled as he raised one foot and deliberately hopped up. Trying to concentrate on her job, Dr. Beltz walked forward and beckoned Wheeler to lie flat; then she retrieved the ultrasound scanner from the corner and repeated the procedure she had performed only last week when the truth had been revealed. After a few moments she gazed at the screen and took a few measurements of the unborn baby, which wriggled wildly as the scanner pushed into Wheelers abdomen.

"Doesn't that hurt the baby?" Wheeler enquired, watching the bundle squirm and roll away.

"No, Wheeler, babies just don't like being prodded; that's all. It's a good sign that it's healthy if it moves like that," she replied, tapping a few more keys on the machine. "All right . . . you are exactly 9 weeks pregnant." She finished the scan and passed him a paper towel so he could clean himself off. Sitting at her desk and writing a few notes, she continued, "so... that would give a due date of around the 10th of December this year . . . a holiday baby!" she looked back up beaming as Wheeler slid off the table and pulled his shirt back on. "I will need to see you again for a 12 week scan on..." she quickly glanced at the appointment book, "3rd of June sound ok to you?" she queried as she made eye contact again.

"Sure, let me just write it down somewhere so I don't forget." Wheeler dug in his pocket briefly before the Dr gave him a small white card with the details written on it.

"Remember to look after yourself, and I'll see you in about 3 weeks time," she finished, rising from her chair and showing him out. Waving goodbye as he left the obstetrician found herself thinking she'd never enjoyed herself or laughed with a patient quite as much as she had today, and she was clearly looking forward to his next visit.

Wheeler returned to the Geo-cruiser, where Gi, Kwame, Linka, and Ma-Ti had been patiently waiting for his return, eager to know what was happening with the expectant father and baby.

"How did it go, Wheeler?" Linka asked as her teammate climbed back into the cockpit and sat down.

"Great," he grinned, "I'm 9 weeks pregnant, and the next appointment is in another 3 weeks." He leaned back and did the seatbelt up. "Maybe you should hold onto this for me," he added, handing Linka the small appointment card before settling back for the journey home.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wheeler awoke the next morning and sat up yawning, blinking against the light shining through his thin curtains. He allowed his eyes to come into focus, and looked at the clock on his bedside table, which read 9.30am. Groaning as the last traces of sleep left his body; he tumbled off the bed and shuffled to the bathroom, quickly showering before pulling on his sweats and heading out to find his friends.

"Morning sunshine," Gi greeted him cheerfully as he walked into the common room where his friends were all gathered, making plans for the day.

"Morning," he replied smiling at the group "Did you guys all sleep in today?" he teased noticing the other Planeteers were still in their Pj's.

"Did you not hear the thunder last night?" Linka asked, looking completely surprised.

"It kept us awake half the night and it did not help that Suchi tried to jump into the bed with me!" Ma-ti added, stifling a yawn.

"Huh, guess I must've gone out like a light; I didn't hear anything," he shrugged.

"Pancakes ok for you, Wheeler?" Gi asked busily flipping the small doughy disks on the griddle in front of her.

"Sure, want any help?" he replied, coming behind her and pouring himself a glass of orange juice.

"No thanks, its fine . . . ready in about 5 minutes."

Wheeler nodded, taking a sip of his drink and returning to the dining area where the others were sitting and trying to wake up.

"I found these for you" Linka spoke pushing a small pile of books in front of him.

"Thanks," he glanced through the titles 'What To Expect When Your Expecting', 'Diet Tips For A Healthy Pregnancy', 'The A-Z Of Common Questions: Things You Should Know About Expecting', and 'Easy Exercises For Pregnancy'. "Sounds like a fascinating read," he commented sarcastically, flashing her cheeky smile and flicking through a couple of the volumes making her giggle and nearly choke on a mouthful of coffee. "So, what's the plan for today?" he enquired as Gi put a plate of pancakes in front of him and sat down.

"I guess we should check for any storm damage; although I am pretty sure it missed Hope Island," Linka postulated calmly pouring maple syrup on her pancakes, and then passing the jug to Wheeler who nodded.

"Well me and Ma-ti can cover the North, if that's ok with you little buddy?" The father-to-be winked at the Indian, and handed him the jug of sweet, sticky topping.

"Yes; that sounds all right," the Kyapo answered, wondering what his surrogate big brother was up to for he knew a wink usually meant something fun was destined to happen.

"Well the girls and I will cover the South and then we can all meet back and check the central part of the island," Kwame said, taking a sip of coffee, glancing around, and seeing the others nod in agreement.

Wheeler carefully blew on a piece of the still steaming pancakes and ate it. "Hmmmm, needs something," he commented, quietly getting up and heading for the kitchen.

"Your not going to put ketchup on them are you?" Gi asked trying to hide her disgust.

"Nope . . . Tabasco sauce," Wheeler replied as he returned to the table and shook the hot stuff over his plate. Suddenly, he looked up at his friends' silent faces. "What?" he asked genuinely not seeing the problem his company had with his food combination.

"Your taste buds must really be off!" Linka said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"Oh, yuck! If this is what pregnancy does to you, I think I'll pass," Gi added, returning her concentration to eating her breakfast.

"I don't know what you guys are complaining about, it's yummola," Wheeler voiced his opinion, carefully chewing and silently wondering whether hot sauce and maple syrup really was an odd pregnancy spurred mixture or whether it was just one of those odd sounding combinations that some how worked like cheese and blackcurrant jam.

Later that morning, having finished their breakfast and morning chores, Wheeler and Ma-ti prepared to set off to the North part of Hope Island.

"You sure you are feeling up to covering that sector?" Linka asked, concern for her pregnant pal sparkling in her eyes. "It is quite a hike and you are supposed to be taking it easy."

"Yeah its fine, don't worry I'll go slow" he smiled, seeing her point and appreciating her wanting to look out for him. Before she could argue, Wheeler waved and quickly took off for his assigned survey point.

About half way through the check the red head leaned over a bush, breathing hard and trying feverishly not to drop to his knees. "Geez guess I must be outta shape," he gasped as Ma-ti stopped beside him.

"It is all right, Wheeler, we have made good time so far; perhaps you should sit down and rest for a while?" He indicated a flattened stone a few yards further up the path, but Wheeler shook his head, feeling that he wasn't all in just yet.

"Nah, its ok, Little Buddy, just needed to catch my breath," he stood back upright. "If you think about it, I haven't really done any exercise for about 2 months . . . unless you count the time I spent running to the can to drive the porcelain bus every morning," he grinned before they set off again.

"Looks like Linka was right; the storm did miss us," Ma-ti observed as the two boys reached the highest point of their route and surveyed the surrounding area for obvious signs of damage.

"OK now, time for a little fun!" Wheeler announced with a twinkle in his eye as he removed his backpack and retrieved a couple of metal gears. "Remember we started setting up that zip wire from here back to the huts?" Ma-ti nodded as the white man continued, "We managed to get the wire up but couldn't get it to run . . . "

"Oh, yes, I remember," the South American replied, seeing the slight gleam that brightened his friend's eye.

"Well I fixed it. Wanna give it a try?" he grinned, holding up the two safety harnesses.

"That really looks like fun, my friend . . . but uh . . . do you think you should though?" Ma-ti questioned, indicating Wheelers stomach. Despite feeling very excited by the prospect of zipping back down the hill, the young Indian believed he should point out the possible danger now that his friend was 'in a delicate condition' as Linka had put it yesterday after Wheeler had suggested a game of volleyball. "I mean . . . in your condition . . . "

"Well if you're too scared to go, Ma-ti . . ." the older man teased, pulling his own harness on and securing the straps.

Ma-ti knew that Wheeler had been climbing for years even before joining the planeteers - although basically a city kid the American had enjoyed being outdoors and engaged in active play almost as soon as he could walk. Quickly learning to climb trees with little effort, he soon scaled even the largest of them, until he had fallen and broken his arm when he was eight. After that his mother had forbidden him from the activity until he begged her to at least let him join a proper group, which met at the local gym. There young people could use a climbing wall to experience the thrill of scaling a vertical face while held securely by a harness and watched by a trained professional. Wheeler had never had the chance to experience an actual cliff face until leaving New York but his knowledge of the harnesses and ropes, as well as experience with the safety clamps and gears meant that he had risen to the challenge and excelled quickly reaching the top. His skills at abseiling were in the same vein and he had used them many times to rescue his friends or break into the eco-villains lairs. Ma-ti remembered on one assignment Wheeler had even shown his friends a move called the flying angel where he abseiled down facing the ground. Watching now the young Planeteer decided if anyone knew about harness safety and taking precautions when abseiling his big buddy did and so pulling on his own harness he joined the redheads side.

"Ok, Ma-Ti my man, this is the rip cord. When you reach the bottom, tug on it and you'll be released from the wire." Wheeler explained, hooking Ma-ti's harness behind his own. "I'll go first and if it seems fine, I'll whistle; give it the count of five then hold here, push off, and bring your knees up, your weight will keep the motion going. Ok?" seeing the Kyapo nod Wheeler stepped back and jumped in to the air, the wire bending under his weight as he happily whizzed down its length at an exhilarating speed. "Ye-haw!" he yelled as Ma-ti watched him descend through the trees.

Having finished their own survey, Gi, Linka, and Kwame had returned to the central point to wait for Wheeler and Ma-ti, quietly discussing the results of their findings - which amounted to no apparent storm damage. Suddenly Linka looked up as a zipping noise became obvious, and she thought she heard Wheeler's characteristic shout of "ye-haw!" In no time, she noticed that the redhead appeared at the end of the abandoned zip wire with the world's biggest grin spreading across his face.

"Hi guys!" he called out, a huge beam splitting his face as he quickly steadied himself and released the harness.

"What do you think you are doing?" Linka asked, not sure whether to be angry, scared, or surprised at her teammate's unusual entry method.

"Just testing the zip wire; I fixed it," he stated with a shrug, before turning and whistling loudly.

"You have got it working, my friend, excellent!" Kwame laughed his praise and clapped Wheeler on the back, longing to try the ride himself.

"It looks like fun!" Gi added, barely containing her own excitement.

"What happened to taking it easy and resting, Wheeler? You are pregnant . . . remember!" Linka finally said, her eyes flashing a mixture of concern and anger. How could he be so blasé about his health?

"Trust me, Linka I'm fine. I used a support harness designed to give extra protection. Anyways, in a few months I'll be too heavy to use it," he countered turning as Ma-ti zipped into view.

"That was a lot of fun!" the Indian huffed with excitement, "I would like to go again!" He pulled the rip cord and fell to the ground, landing neatly on his feet.

"Anyone else wanna try?" Wheeler asked, walking away from the blonde before she could think of a suitable argument or reprimand.

"Come on, Linka, it'll be fun!" Gi smiled, grabbing her Russian confidant's hand as they all headed for the start of the ride with Wheeler grabbing some more harnesses along the way.

"But what about the survey?" Linka started, secretly wanting to try the zip wire but knowing that that would mean she thought it was safe – even for Wheeler, who was supposedly too delicate for such reckless behavior.

"We can finish it afterwards. We have already concluded that the storm missed us; it is just routine," Kwame added, usually the voice of reason in these matters.

Silently the Russian nodded and, smiling like a child, she ran up the hill. "Race you to the top!" she giggled, catching up with Wheeler.

"Ok princess! Here, Kwame, take these for me will ya?" he said, passing the harnesses over and quickly sprinting after Linka. His earlier breathlessness was forgotten in the heat of the moment.

Linka had been worried when she and her firey companion reached the start of the zip wire, for she noticed Wheeler was breathing heavily and clutching his stomach. However, when she had questioned him about it he had argued that it was quite a distance up a steep hill and he had been racing, pointing out that she was also out of breath. Still he had opted to stay at the top of the hill, rather than have another ride down the wire – especially since he was the only one that could connect the harnesses properly. He figured that unless he fancied another trek up to the start he had better wait for the others in case they wanted another turn. Just after Ma-ti had disappeared down the wire for the third time Gaia appeared before the young red head, smiling.

"Everything all right, Wheeler?" she asked.

"Yep, we got the zip fixed. Wanna go, Gaia?" he grinned back, indicating the remaining harness that leaned against the palm tree. "

No thank you, Wheeler. But what about you? Are you going to have another turn?" she asked politely.

"In a little bit. Running up here nearly killed me; so I'm gonna wait till the others have had enough then I'll just take the last ride down," he laughed as the spirit nodded and disappeared back to the crystal chamber.

A few minutes later, Gi and Kwame came running back, engaged in a running race between them. "I'm gonna beat you, Kwame!" the Asian panted.

"I do not think so, Gi!" the Black Planeteer called out, pumping faster and achieving an extra burst of speed, overtaking his opponent and coming to a stop by Wheeler's feet, breathing hard. Gi came up behind her teammate, feeling out of wind as well and finding she was closely followed by Linka and Ma-ti, who seemed to be having a race of their own.

"Having fun, guys?" Wheeler laughed, watching them catch their breath as they huffed and puffed and showed that they were getting about as tired as he felt on that first hike up the hill.

"Da," Linka breathed, wiping her moist forehead with the back of her hand.

"Definitely!" Gi happily agreed, "But how come you're not having another turn, Wheeler?"

"I haven't got the energy to get back up here once I get down there. I'll have another turn when you've guys have had enough." he said simply before standing and hooking the harnesses back onto the wire.

An hour later Gi, Kwame, Linka, And Ma-Ti found they had finally had enough rides on the zip wire, so agreed that the last one to go down should tell Wheeler that they were done and allow him to have another go. As soon as he knew his friends were all at the bottom of the hill, the pyro Planeteer hooked himself up to the wire and took one final ride, a child's grin spreading across his face as he zoomed down. After such frenzied activity the five eco-activists decided to take a well earned rest and quickly settled in the shade of a large palm breathing deeply and smiling contentedly.

"That was fun, but we do need to find an easier way to get to the top," Gi breathed, leaning back and fanning herself.

"Da," Linka nodded, nudging the young man beside her. "Hey, sleeping beauty, are you ok?"

Wheeler stirred and opened his eyes, "Uh-huh," he yawned, "I told you, I'm just outta shape is all," he replied, sitting up and smiling cheerfully.

Having cooled off, the Planeteers quickly finished the survey and prepared a picnic lunch, eating in their favorite clearing and chatting merrily among themselves. After they had had a chance to digest their egg salad sandwiches, they completed some other chores before returning to the common room at sunset to get dinner ready. "

Man am I tired," Wheeler yawned loudly, stretching as he came in and glanced at the job Rota and noticed it was his turn to help with the food preparation. "You and me tonight babe." He looked at Linka and motioned towards the kitchen. "Quick before I fall asleep right here," he added as she giggled and jogged over to join him.

As the fire and wind Planeteers started dinner, Gi and Ma-Ti retrieved the plates and glasses, preparing to set the table while Kwame switched on the evening news report just in time to see the weather forecast

"Looks like the storm is heading north," the black man observed as he pointed to the moving lime green blob on the televised map.

"Bozhe Moy!" Linka gasped as she stepped aside and allowed Gi to retrieve the flatware from its drawer, "Is that storm not heading for Commander Clash's island?"

"It looks like it is, but you know these storms," Gi added to the conversation as she folded the linen napkins and slid them under the left hand side of each plate. "They're so unpredictable. It can very easily turn and miss him altogether."

Five days later the severe storm, that had so narrowly missed Hope Island, hit the small oasis that Commander Emile Clash called home, ripping through, and causing considerable damage. The winds had knocked out the solar generators, leaving the commander without electricity for several hours. When the ill weather had finally passed the ex-soldier stepped out to repair his generator and survey what was left of his camp. He observed that everything was a mess but nothing major that couldn't soon be cleared up.

Unfortunately, after a couple of hours, Commander Clash found his shoulders were aching painfully from the great physical effort he was putting forth in his clean up endeavor. He felt his arms give out, and he dropped a large hunk of wooden debris, resulting in a gash that painfully lanced his leg and tore his pants. As the unpleasant sensation caused his leg to throb, he concluded that he had to put his pride aside and request help with this intensive labor.

Returning to his hut, the former soldier quickly retrieved his first aid kit and treated the wound the best he could all the time cursing his stupidity. Once he had tightly wrapped his injured leg and changed into a pair of olive green shorts, he clumsily plunked down on his couch and picked up the phone to call his young friends on Hope Island.

"Talk to me," Wheeler casually greeted after noticing the military man's name and phone number on the caller ID box.

The fellow on the other end of the line sucked in a breath through clenched teeth before returning a quick salutation. "Hello, Wheeler, its Commander Clash here."

"Hey, Big Guy, are you ok? You sound kinda funny."

"A storm just blew through here, and it did some considerable damage to my island. Do you think you and the other Planeteers can come give me a hand clearing up?"

"Sure, we'll be right over, Dude."

"Thank you, Wheeler."

"No problem. Later, Man."

After hearing part of a pained growl cut to a dial tone, Wheeler replaced the receiver and returned 'What to expect when your expecting' to the coffee table before darting out of the hut in search of his friends. Finding them all gathered near Kwame's green house, he jogged up to them.

"Hello, Wheeler," the African greeted his friend with a smile.

"Hey, guys just got a phone call from G.I Joe. That storm we had last week hit his island and he wants our help to clean up the damage. I said we'd be right over is that ok?" the American delivered his message all the while trying to catch his breath, he hated being this unfit!

"Yes, let us go!" Ma-ti declared, heading off towards the supply shed at full speed.

As the other Planeteers caught up a few minutes later, Gi queried as she scanned the shed, "Ok . . . what do we need to take?"

"Some rope I guess . . ." Wheeler suggested as he started the checklist.

Soon the Planeteers packed their supplies, boarded the geo-cruiser, and whizzed over the ocean en route to their friend's island. – Not sure about the tense here

"Did the commander tell you the extent of the damage?" Linka asked as she shifted her position in her seat.

"No, he sounded a bit weird though," Wheeler replied thoughtfully, stretching his long legs out in an effort not to get a cramp.

"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Gi twisted to briefly face the redhead.

"I dunno; I thought I heard him suck in a breath over the phone . . . he just said there's been some storm damage, asked for our help, and then hung up. That's why it was so weird."

Arriving over the commander's island a few moments later, the five planeteers surveyed the extent of the storm damage before landing in a clearing and exiting the aircraft. They quickly headed for the soldiers camp, desperate to see that he was all right. As they approached the compound, their friend of five and a half years appeared at the doorway and clumsily limped over, smiling at his arriving guests.

"Thank you for coming, my friends," Clash motioned to the youths.

"What happened to your leg, Commander Clash?" Linka enquired, indicating the bandage, a worried expression settling on her fair features.

"Oh this," he said as he gestured to his wound, "just an accident. I stupidly thought I could clear this place myself, and I cut my leg on a sharp piece of wood. It's nothing serious." he tried to sound casual despite the throbbing sensation emanating from his injured limb.

"Well you had better let me taking a look at that, Commander. You should not be standing on that leg anyway. Once we know your leg is all right, I want you to sit down and rest it while we clear up the debris!" She shot a determined look at the ex-soldier, who obligingly nodded and retreated inside, having learned years ago that Linka was not someone you say no to. Silently, Wheeler, Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti followed Linka into the hut to watch as Linka treated the military man's injury.

"Are you ok, Wheeler?" Gi whispered, noticing her friend's holding his stomach and swallowing hard as they entered the commander's base.

"Yeah, just a little air sick," he breathed out and swallowed again, "It'll pass."

Offering the commander some physical support by allowing him to lean on her, Linka helped him sit down on a chair before she carefully removed the bandage and looked at the wound.

"Well, you do not need stitches, but there are a few splinters of wood which need to be removed before I bandage it properly," she verbalized her diagnosis.

On the other side of the room, Wheeler's stomach lurched at the sight of the blood that seeped from the Army man's gash: the sight of blood was something he'd never had a problem with until now.

"I'll go get the med-kit from the Geo-cruiser," the redhead uttered, exiting quickly as he held one hand over his mouth.

"Is he ok?" the commander asked, watching the oldest Planeteer leave rather suddenly, noticing that the young man was looking a bit pale.

"Yeah, he's ok, just a bit of morn…er air sickness," Gi caught herself in time, hoping the commander hadn't noticed her slip up.

"The sight of blood must have made him nauseous" Kwame added quickly.

Outside, Wheeler took a couple of shuddering breaths and set off for the Geo-cruiser, willing his breakfast to stay where it was; however, his stomach was having none of it and lurched violently. Just in the nick of time, he managed to step off the path and behind a bush as his guts twisted and caused him to throw up. After his stomach settled back down, he kicked sand over the vile pile to cover the worst of the mess and continued on his errand, slipping a mint between his lips as he went to rid his mouth of the awful taste. He returned to the base camp with the med-kit about 10 minutes later.

"Sorry . . . took longer than I thought," he said, handing the box to Linka and sitting back down. He then tightly closed his eyes as a headache briefly blurred his vision and made his brain swim.

"Are you ok?"

Wheeler heard Ma-ti's worried thought message and smiled, concentrating on the telepathic link. "Yeah just a bit dizzy that's all, has the commander noticed" he replied without moving his lip's.

"Not yet, but he knows something is up!" The Kyapo relayed a quick warning thought as the red-head sat back up and tried to look alert despite the thumping pain behind his eyes.

Sitting patiently while Linka removed the wood splinters and redressed the wound on his leg, Commander Clash had noticed his American friend's odd behavior; but he decided to keep quiet for now. There was obviously something wrong with Wheeler, and the other Planeteers knew more than they were letting on. "A good soldier always waits for his opportunity," the Commander thought to himself.

"There you go, Commander," Linka said as she finished tightly wrapping the dressing and stood up, smiling at her patient.

"Thank you, Linka," he replied, suddenly alerted from his quiet thoughts.

"Now let's get this place cleared up," Wheeler announced, standing suddenly and steadying himself with a quick step back. Words could not tell how badly he wanted to get outside in the fresh air and away from their observant friend before any other symptoms hit.

"Ok, what can I do to help you?" Clash clumsily hoisted himself upright and prepared to follow the planeteers outside.

"You can stay here and keep that leg elevated," Gi scolded gently before exiting to join the boys outside.

"Do not worry, commander, we will have this place boat shape in no time." Linka promised as she finished repacking the med-kit and followed Gi.

"Are you ok my friend?" Kwame placed a gentle hand on Wheeler's shoulder.

"Yeah, just needed some fresh air, that's all." The redhead nodded back, carefully leaning forward on his knees and willing his mind to stop spinning.

"Maybe you should sit down for a while," Ma-ti added when he noticed his friends pale complexion.

"It's starting to go now," Wheeler shook his head as the girls approached, "I'll be fine in a minute."

"Are you feeling alright, Wheeler?" Linka asked, stepping along side her queasy companion, concern showing in her sparkling eyes. "You ran out pretty quickly when I was treating Commander Clash's wound."

"Just a bit of nausea . . . I was ok till you took the bandage off action mans knee. Did my cover work?" he grinned in his friends' direction

"I think so. We told Clash it was air sickness, but I think he suspects something's wrong," Gi answered thoughtfully as she briefly scanned the damage and made a mental note where they were to start.

"Not helped by the fact you nearly told him it was morning sickness!" Ma-ti laughed, imitating Gi's stuttered words from earlier and receiving a playful slap.

"What happened when you came back? You looked really ill for a few minutes," the Asian woman asked, quickly changing the subject as they began walking back to the Geo-cruiser for supplies.

"Nothing . . . the room started spinning, and I had a thumping headache right behind my eyes . . . think I disguised it pretty well after Ma-ti warned me that I was attracting attention," Wheeler answered as he rubbed his belly. "You could have chosen a more convenient time you know," he whispered to the munchkin who was growing inside him.

A few hours later, as the five planeteers finished clearing the worst of the damage, Commander Clash limped out of his home and awkwardly made his way toward his volunteer clean up team.

"I thought I told you to rest that leg!" Linka reprimanded, trying to sound stern as she looked up at her disobedient patient.

"Hold your fire," the ex-soldier held up his hands in defense, "I just thought you five might like some lunch. After clearing up all this, you certainly must have worked up an appetite." He indicated the backpack he was carrying.

"Thank you, commander," Kwame said gratefully, using his ring to free some of the larger logs from a thick layer of mud that had hardened in the sun and made it nearly impossible to shake the logs loose and move them out of the way.

"Yes, thank you," Ma-ti said before stepping over to where Wheeler was working. The fire Planeteer was using his power to cut the fallen trees into moveable chunks. Patting him on the shoulder, he gained the North American's attention. "Lunch is here," he said as the older youth pulled his headphones off to see what his little buddy wanted. He then nodded and followed the Kyapo over to a clearing where the others had set out the food Clash had bought.

"Thanks, Big Guy," he said good naturedly, settling on an old tree stump and accepting the plate of food Linka passed to him.

"Your welcome, my friends, looks like you've nearly finished cleaning up here," the ex-soldier glanced around at the neatly stacked logs and cleared pathways.

"A couple more hours should do it," Gi pointed out, biting down on her sandwich and glancing back.

"What are you listening to, Wheeler?" the commander asked, indicating the headphones that still hung around the redheads neck.

"Meatloaf," Wheeler answered absently, pulling the walkman off and passing it to his friend who listened for a few minutes before returning it to its owner.

"Not quite my taste," the soldier commented with a laugh before he took the first bite of his own meal.

After the Planeteers and military man had spent about 30 minutes resting, eating lunch, and chatting about each other's latest adventures, Kwame stood up and motioned to his friends.

"We should get back to work."

"Yep, the sooner we get going the sooner we'll finish right?" Wheeler also stood up and followed Kwame back to where they were working, leaving the girls and Ma-ti to tidy up the lunch things and talk for a few more minutes.

It was the crash of metal that alerted Gi, Linka, Ma-Ti, and Commander Clash that something had happened. The four hurriedly came running over to see what went wrong.

"What has happened over here? Are you alright Wheeler?" Linka asked quickly, surveying the situation and turning her attention to the pregnant man, who was displaying signs of discomfort.

"Ouch . . . yeah," the redhead stood rubbing his belly. "It's fine I just lifted it wrong . . . you ok Kwame?" he looked over at his friend.

Wheeler and Kwame had been lifting a large sheet of metal together when the American had felt a sharp pain in his middle and dropped his end, clutching his stomach and breathing hard until it subsided. He then carefully rubbed the pained area as the others came running.

"I'm fine Wheeler, do you want to go sit down for a bit?" the African enquired looking at his friends slightly pained expression.

"No, it's ok; I'll go and finish stacking those bits of wood. Ma-ti, can you help Kwame?" Wheeler said, wandering off, beginning to realize just how delicate he actually was.

"There's something wrong with Wheeler isn't there?" Commander Clash faced the remaining Planeteers, intent on getting some answers.

"Da," Linka nodded seriously.

"Is it serious?" the ex-soldier enquired, seeing the four eco-activists glance at each other with facial expressions as if to say "the jig is up."

"No, it's just kind of hard to explain," Gi offered, trying to find the best words. "It started a couple of months ago. Dr. Blight kidnapped Wheeler from our hotel. We were staying their while going to a conference about energy efficiency in Florida. Anyway, we were able to track him, and we arrived at Blight's lab a few minutes later. We looked through a window to find Wheeler strapped to a table with duct tape, and we could see no way of rescuing him because the place was swarming with eco-villains. While we tried to figure out what to do, Blight injected something into his stomach . . . and then she let him go. We didn't understand it at all."

Kwame continued to tell the story from where Gi left off as the commander carefully listened. "When we found Wheeler he was pretty dazed and understandably frightened but all he could tell us was there was something about a formula and that they had called him a 'geo-guinea pig'. Early the next morning we returned to the lab to look for evidence of what Blight had given him, all we could find was the syringe, which we tested later. But it only showed traces of estrogen and progesterone, things that would mess Wheeler up for a few days but nothing serious. He seemed fine for a week or two afterwards but then he started feeling tired all the time and needing the to use the bathroom more often, we took him to the doctor but they couldn't find anything abnormal then he started feeling nauseous and being sick, hardly eating anything and yet he started gaining weight, it was impossible." The African paused for moment considering the next part of the story "We had basically given up working out what was wrong with him until we went to visit Dr Derek and he was sick during her presentation, she ran some diagnostic tests on him and came up with the answer." Kwame swallowed hard.

"What was it?" Clash asked, feeling a mixture of fear for Wheeler and anger for Dr Blight, this was going too far.

"Wheeler tested positive for… pregnancy," Linka finished the story.

"It is no joke, commander. She called in an obstetrician . . . ultrasound and everything," Ma-ti put his two cents worth in.

"Wheeler _is _going to have a baby," Gi concluded as they all looked to their friend's unbelieving face.

"I can't believe it . . . what you've told me . . . it's impossible" the commander stuttered, feeling that they had to be joking; however, the story sounded pretty convincing. He was sure Blight was capable of such bizarre and unethical things; after all she had been known to take weird science just one step further with her off-the-wall experiments.

At that point, Wheeler came trotting back, his earlier discomfort apparently forgotton.

"Come on slackers," he said cheerfully, "what's up with you guys?"

"The other Planeteers just told me what Blight did to you … the whole having a baby thing... " Clash was the first to speak; nerves clearly making his voice shake slightly.

"Oh?" was the Americans only comment.

"Are you ok with it?" the ex-soldier asked, having trouble accepting this impossibility.

"Yeah, I've kind of accepted the idea." Wheeler shrugged as he realized it wasn't a big deal to him anymore.

The commander just nodded numbly before stumbling back and slumping onto a stump.

"I can show you the ultrasound pictures if you need proof," the father-to-be offered; he knew exactly what was going through his friends mind right now. It was impossible but it was happening.

"A man . . . having a . . . baby. . . " The muscular man muttered with a quiver in his voice after taking a gulp and willing, unsuccessfully, the shock to wear off.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kwame and Ma-Ti helped a dazed Commander Clash walk back to his base, where Linka fixed him a stiff drink in hopes of making him feel better.

"Here you go, Commander," she said, handing him the glass.

Wheeler stood over to one corner trying not to giggle; this was great if only he'd had his camcorder with him.

"Thank you, Linka," the soldier stammered before shooting the strong yellow liquid back and feeling its warmth eating through his shock. "I'm sorry, Wheeler, you must think I'm being foolish, acting like this when you're the one this is happening to." He faced the youth, his voice returning more or less to normal.

"Nah, I think its hilarious!" the redhead beamed, "If it makes you feel any better, my reaction was worse . . . first night after I found out Linka had to feed me to get me to eat anything, and the guys had to help me get ready for bed. I didn't register any of it. Talk about total mental meltdown man!" he chuckled lightly, remembering his friends telling him about that first evening. He hadn't been able to remember anything that happened between the time he found out about his condition and the time Gi woke him from that awful dream at 3am the next morning.

"When are you due?" the ex-soldier queried, feeling slightly awkward about having to ask a man this question.

"Around December 10th," Wheeler replied evenly, apparently not even fazed by the question.

"You don't seem terribly bothered by all of this?" Clash commented, noticing his friend's easy tone of voice.

"Hey I've had a couple of weeks to get used to the idea, to be honest I was kinda glad it was that and not some crippling disease that was gonna kill me before I hit 25 or something," he replied, with a smile.

"Well then, I guess congratulations are in order" the commander beamed holding out his hand and shaking with Wheeler, wondering if he'd see the Planeteers again before the child was born and what his first reaction would be if he were to see the fire Planeteer in the later stages of pregnancy.

Most of that day had been spent on more clean-up efforts, and Wheeler was careful to take more frequent breaks so he wouldn't hurt himself or his little one who was growing inside him. As fatigue eventually settled upon the five busy youths, they decided they had to stop their work for the day and fuel up for their long flight home.

That evening, Clash and the Planeteers decided to have a Barbecue on the beach as the twilight sky bloomed with all the brilliant oranges, pinks, reds, yellows, and purples that accompany the lovely ocean side sunset. , The young eco-warriors quietly settled beside the roaring camp fire as commander clash, now fully recovered from his earlier shock at Wheelers revelation, busily cooked his famous spicy chicken wings and prepared to serve it with a crunchy salad and some tall glasses of ice water. As they sat talking and eating, Wheeler leaned back against a convenient log and looked up at the stars that twinkled happily against the darkening sky. This evening was absolutely perfect in his eyes. He had good food and great company; what more could he possibly want? Happily drowning in the contented thoughts, he didn't notice his eyelids droop and he slowly dropped off into a comfortable slumber.

"Is Wheeler all right?" Clash asked, indicating the slumped figure that lay quietly in the sand.

"Oh yes, he is always doing that. Fatigue is one of the symptoms of early pregnancy," Linka answered, leaning over and carefully shaking the young man until he regained consciousness.

"Huh . . . what?" Wheeler woke up suddenly then blushed red at having been caught dozing off in front of everyone. "Oh gee sorry commander, that was rude," he sat up as the commander laughed deeply.

"Don't worry about it Wheeler, the others have been telling me it become a bit of a habit," he grinned at the younger man.

"Yeah, well its hard work making a baby!" the American shot back also grinning.

As the fire burnt down to the last glowing embers, the Planeteers scrambled up, intent on heading home for the night.

"We had better be going, Planeteers. We can come back tomorrow and finish up the clean-up chores," Kwame said politely, getting ready for the journey home as Wheeler yawned sleepily.

"Da, thank you for dinner, Commander Clash" Linka added, grabbing the redheads hand and trying to tow him with her.

"Why not stay here tonight and save yourselves a journey?" the commander stood, quickly offering his home to his friends. "Wheeler looks dead on his feet anyway," he added as the North American yawned again.

"I'm fine. Just point me in the right direction and give me a push," Wheeler replied, trying to keep his eyes open.

"Are you sure about that, Commander?" Gi asked.

"Yes, of course. I have plenty of pillows and blankets and a couple of mattresses you can use. It would be nice to have some company for a change." he smiled indicating that they should follow him back to base camp.

"We would be honored to share your home. Thank you, Commander Clash," Kwame politely accepted the invitation, nudging Wheeler, who seemed to have managed to fall asleep standing up.

"Huh . . . yeah, what Kwame said. Thanks.".

After arriving at base camp, the commander set about retrieving three large mattresses, which he laid together in the newly decorated living area. He hoped that his friends wouldn't mind sharing the one bed, and he fetched plenty of thick blankets and pillows for them to use

"Come on, sleeping head," Linka approached the exhausted youth as he slumped on one of the chairs.

After he managed to nearly fall asleep while helping Gi carry the blankets through earlier, the other Planeteers had pushed their pregnant pal into a seat out of the way; they knew it wasn't his fault and that he was trying to stay awake and help, but his body apparently had other ideas. This new sleeping pattern of Wheeler's was quite difficult to get used to, for he would normally be full of energy by this time, either listening to music on his walkman or trying to instigate a pillow fight with the others.

Bending down level with his face, Linka gently nudged the American awake, as she slowly pulled his sneakers off he groaned sleepily, rubbing his heavy lids. He tried feverishly to put off sleep a little longer, but it was no use. Smiling she stood up and grabbed his hands, pulling him upright, and helped him shrug off his jacket before leading him over to the makeshift bed. She gently helped him lie down, and kneeling at his side, she pulled one of the thick army blankets over him and tucked him in snuggly. She then pushed the young mans fringe back and kissed his forehead tenderly before settling at his side and snuggling up.

"Is he all right?" Kwame whispered, returning from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"I think so; he is just really sleepy that is all," Linka smiled back as Wheeler rolled onto his side, snoring quietly and the African slipped under his own blanket nearby.

Commander Clash hobbled in after his friends had all settled into their bed and blankets, and sat on the nearby sofa with a cup of willow bark tea Ma-ti had made for him to help with the dull pain in his leg.

"Are you all comfortable enough?" he enquired kindly before drinking his tea and leaving the cup on the end table next to him.

"Yes, thank you Commander," Linka answered politely.

"I thought I'd camp out here and share your company if that's fine with all of you," the ex-soldier added as he laid a pillow at one end of the couch and spread a blanket over himself.

"Of course, we would very much enjoy your company," Kwame replied.

"Well at least those of us that are still awake," Ma-Ti grinned and indicated the slumbering redhead beside him.

"Poor Wheeler, he seems to be coping remarkably well considering the circumstances," Clash commented quietly so as not to disturb the young man.

"Da, we are all really proud of him," Linka smiled, stroking Wheeler's shoulder tenderly then settling back and waiting for sleep to come. "Good night, Gi," she said after a few moments of lying quietly.

"Good night, Linka," the Asian returned the nocturnal greeting. "Good night Kwame," she added.

"Good night, Gi; good night, Ma-Ti," the African continued the Walton's style good night session.

"Good night, Kwame; good night Commander Clash," Ma-Ti responded perfectly, causing the Army man to chuckle as he realized the Planeteers were doing it deliberately.

"Good night, Ma-Ti; good night Wheeler,"

he finished as Wheeler completely oblivious to what was going on rolled over and belched loudly, causing everyone to burst out laughing and waking the redhead in the process.

"Huh . . . what's so funny?" Wheeler opened his eyes and looked around at his friends with a slightly bemused expression.

"You just burped!" Gi gasped, her cheeks beginning to ache.

"Sorry . . ." the Brooklynite murmured back, slightly embarrassed at having done this in front of everyone.

"No you do not understand, my friend, the timing was perfect . . . just like that scene in …. er… your movie about the geeky school kids, when they are in the gymnasium." Kwame tried to explain the joke in between fits of the giggles. "When they were all saying good night, and that one kid belched out loud!"

"Revenge of the Nerds!" Ma-Ti provided the title to the funny flic, collapsing back next to his friend.

"That was an excellent movie!" the commander commented, a deep throaty chuckle escaping as he remembered the film he had watched with the Planeteers at their New Year's get together just a few months ago.

"Oh no!" Wheeler burst out, succumbing to the infectious laughter from all sides and beginning to giggle himself. He was still very sleepy but the short nap he'd had while his friends were getting ready had revived him enough to join in with the discussion of films spurred by his gassy awakening. "Did you know that the guy who wrote the Addams family movies lived in the house it was filmed in and that house was on Elm Street?"

Wheeler loved to tell his friends quick pieces of film trivia. It was one of his hobbies and he stored tidbits of information away in his mind so that he was always first to get the film segment in a game of trivial pursuit even if he never managed to win the game altogether.

The rest of the night was rather un-eventful with all the Planeteers and Commander Clash sleeping peacefully and awaking the next morning as sunshine beamed cheerfully through the curtains. Returning from the bathroom Ma-Ti carefully used his foot to shake Wheeler awake, opening his eyes the American decided to have a little fun.

"Urgh . . . thought I could smell cheese" he rolled on his back and looked up at the 17 year old,

Ma-Ti had certainly changed over the years, much more than the rest of them had. He eventually had a growth spurt at 15 reaching a final height of 6'2" in a little over 2 years and slowly turning into a younger version of his grandfather the shaman. It had been Wheeler who taught the youngest member of their team to shave when puberty gave him a dusting of fine facial hair affectionately termed 'bum fluff' an act which had strengthened their bond of friendship and making them even more like brothers. Maybe it was this closeness that caused the Kyapo to worry about his friend now, when he was going through something so difficult and strange.

Laughing, Ma-Ti removed his foot and let Wheeler sit up. The movement disturbed Linka, who was still curled up beside the redhead, with one hand gently resting on his shoulder.

"Dobraye ootra krasivejshee," he whispered in her ear causing the Russian to smile, his grip on her language was improving even if the pronunciation wasn't always perfect and she mused that it was the thought that counts. Apparently, they were the last ones to get up, and they quickly refreshed themselves in the small bathroom before joining their friends at the kitchen table.

"Good morning," Commander Clash called from by the stove where he was apparently cooking breakfast for everyone

"Morning," Wheeler muttered, yawning and resting his head on his arms. He allowed his eyes to close for a few moments, trying to fight off the last dregs of sleep.

"Here you go, Planeteers. Dig in," the commander served up the bacon and eggs he'd been cooking and returned to the table. A sharp kick in the shin caused

Wheeler to sit up just as their military friend returned.

"You're still tired, Wheeler?" the ex-soldier chuckled, pushing a plate full of delicious looking food towards the redhead.

"Ow, Yeah," the American replied, rubbing his knee. "Thanks commander," he added, looking down at the meal and feeling his stomach start to swim at the prospect of eating such greasy food, no matter how yummy it smelled; however he didn't want to appear rude or ungrateful. Hoping his stomach would allow him to eat the rich meal just this once without risking returning it to the toilet, Wheeler carefully ate what he'd been given. Finishing after the others, he leaned back, forced a smile, and hoped he wasn't going to be sick as his stomach lurched uncomfortably in protest.

Ma-Ti noticed his firey friend rubbing his stomach a few minutes later. "Are you alright Wheeler?" he whispered.

"My stomachs having a problem with my breakfast; it'll be alright in a min..." Wheeler didn't manage to finish the sentence though, getting up and running to the bathroom as his stomach seemed to jump into his throat.

The commander watched Wheeler rush to the bathroom with a look of concern crossing his olive skin features. "Is he ok?" he asked the others.

"He will be fine; it is just morning sickness," Linka told their friend in a reassuring tone.

"I think I'll go check on him anyway," the soldier said as he stood up and walked toward the toilet, knocking gently on the door. "Wheeler?" he called, "Are you all right?"

After taking a couple of deep breaths and quickly washing his face, Wheeler pulled open the door and stepped out. He felt a bit wobbly and the commander noticed he was looking a little washed out.

"Guess junior doesn't like bacon and eggs," he quipped, leaning against the wall for support.

"You ate what I gave you out of politeness . . . didn't you?" the ex-soldier asked kindly.

"I didn't want to offend you; I can't normally manage much more than fruit in the mornings right now," the New Yorker smiled weakly. "Sorry," he added as Clash put a supportive arm around his shoulders and helped him back to the table.

"Are you ok, Wheeler?" Gi asked sympathetically as he sat back down.

"Uh huh, the greasy food didn't agree with me, that's all," he whispered weakly as he leaned forward and rubbed his forehead as the nausea started to ebb again.

After about an hour, Wheeler felt up to working again and the five Planeteers headed off outside to finish the last of the clearing up before packing the geo-cruiser and setting a course back to Hope Island.

"See you soon, Commander," Linka smiled and waved to the soldier who stood nearby and watched the five youths board their small flying machine.

"Yeah, see ya, G.I. Joe," Wheeler grinned, following the blonde on board.

"Take care of yourself, Wheeler," the soldier laughed in return, continuing to wave as the small solar vehicle took off and headed for home.

"That wasn't so bad," Wheeler commented quietly once they were safely in the air.

"Right . . . well I guess its better that our friends find out about the pregnancy now rather than later on when there's no denying it," Gi said thoughtfully.

"I guess . . . does this mean I have to tell my parents?" the redhead mused suddenly realizing the full deal. Even if he was able to hide away for the next 9 months, he'd still have to explain how he managed to have a kid without a woman being involved.

"I think you had better, Wheeler," Linka solemnly pointed out as she twisted in her seat.

"Well I guess I got a few weeks yet," the future father finished, running his hand along his still flat stomach, then closing his eyes and trying to work out the best way to tell his parents about this. Each scenario he considered seemed more bizarre, so, sighing, he thought, "I guess I'll just have to wing it."

The next couple of days were sunny and warm on Hope Island and, with no sign of the eco-villains causing trouble, the Planeteers used their spare time to relax and enjoy each other's company.

The morning of the 18th of May seemed like any other, the sun beamed down and gentle sea breezes kept the temperature at a comfortable level, after a quick breakfast the five Planeteers wandered outside trying to decide what to do that day

"The eco-villains are being rather quiet at the moment . . . do you not think?"

Ma-Ti stated, stretching quietly and considering the options for that day

"Yeah, well don't jinx it, Little Buddy," Wheeler replied with a smile. "I'm going for a walk, anyone care to join me?" he asked quietly, bending down to tie his laces properly for once.

"Er, ok; just let me go get my binoculars," Linka grinned, retreating to her hut.

"I think I will also join you, my friend," Kwame smiled, "I could use some gentle exercise after two days on the beach."

"Two days on the beach running laps and doing things to keep fit is more like it. You make me tired just watching you!" Wheeler laughed, for Kwame didn't seem to have grasped the concept of relaxing. The redhead turned slightly "You two coming?" he directed the question at Gi and Ma-Ti who shrugged.

"All right," the Kyapo motioned for Gi to follow the two older boys.

"Why not," Gi added smiling as she joined her friends.

Linka caught up with the other Planeteers a few minutes later with her binoculars and a bottle of sun cream. She just knew Wheeler wouldn't have put any on, and that he would be foolish enough to venture out and get himself sunburned. She had hoped the fire Planeteer would have learned his lesson when he received a superficial and painful sunburn on his back a year ago.

"Oh no! Don't you dare!" he backed away smiling as she held it up and shook it from side to side.

"Come here, Yankee," she giggled, jogging over to him and squirting the sweet smelling cream on his pale forearms. He deliberately slumped over, sticking his bottom lip out and giving the Russian puppy dog eyes "You don't want to burn again do you?" she asked, looking into his eyes.

"I guess not… hey!" the others looked up at his startled shout and laughed when they noticed that Linka had deliberately put a blob of cream on the end of the oldest man's nose.

Quickly rubbing the protective solution into his freckled skin, the redhead started off setting a course for one of their favorite walks up through the forest part of Hope Island and out to a flat piece of ground that was just perfect for watching the seabirds soar gracefully over the cliff tops. Linka, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti followed Wheeler's lead and soon they were ambling along chatting merrily, laughing and joking with each other and enjoying the gentle activity

"This was a good idea, Wheeler," Gi smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder and giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Well I have to get some exercise," he returned the smile as they broke the cover of the trees and stepped out onto the clearing.

The Planeteers had often come to this special place over the years, for picnics or to watch the birds. It was a special place that they associated with friendship and happiness. After a couple of hours, the five returned to the common room, discussing possible plans for the rest of the day.

"Whatever you do, count me out. I'm beat," Wheeler commented quietly as he stretched, yawned loudly, and flopped onto the sofa. The American had soon learnt that the only way to dissipate some of the pregnancy related fatigue was to have a nap in the middle of the day, at first it had made him feel lazy but now he accepted that he needed to rest to stay healthy, and he usually would lie down for a few minutes as soon as he started to feel the heavy hand of sleep on his shoulders.

"I am going to finish writing that talk I have to give in three weeks, and I need to check it through again to make sure everything looks OK." Linka quickly booted up the laptop computer and carefully sat down to open the file.

"Linka, you've been working on that for 5 weeks; it'll be fine." Wheeler mumbled from the sofa, where he lay at a level of consciousness that was between a waking and sleeping state.

"I know, I am just nervous. I do not like talking in public; that is your talent, Yankee," she turned looking at him and noticing his eyes were fluttering, thus indicating he was working hard to stay awake.

"And birds are your talent. Just speak from your heart and you'll be fine." Wheeler suggested, stifling a yawn and allowing his eyes to close as the blonde smiled and prepared to check through her notes for the hundredth time.

Satisfied that she really could do no more to correct her speech about endangered bird species and the need for action to preserve them, Linka glanced over at the young man dozing quietly on the sofa and smiled, standing she softly stepped out for some fresh air.

Kwame stood in his greenhouse watering the plants he had been raising from seedlings; the sun was nice, but it meant extra work tending to his plants. Not that he minded; it was his favorite hobby and a pleasure that allowed him some time to think on his own. Suddenly, Ma-Ti's earlier comment about the eco-villains being rather inactive disturbed his quiet musings. They all knew that Blight had made Wheeler pregnant for some unknown reason, but until that point he hadn't been able to see just why she did it. All at once, it became too obvious. The seven eco-villains were in cahoots. They were waiting until Wheeler got too big to go on eco-missions, knowing that without the power of fire the Planeteers couldn't call captain planet! He had to tell the others, he had to tell Gaia!

At that moment the friendly spirit appeared before him. "We have an eco-emergency; everyone to the crystal chamber at once!" she disappeared again before the black man could tell her his theory, and he quickly ran to join his fellow eco-activists in the large central chamber.

Wheeler rolled over on the sofa, still dozing quietly, when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry to disturb you, Wheeler," the kindly spirit smiled down.

"I know, Gaia . . . we have an eco-emergency," the redhead slowly got up, yawned a couple of times, then jogged to the crystal chamber, all the while willing his body to wake up. Arriving just after the others, he carefully leaned against one of the larger crystals and stifled a couple more yawns as the Planetvision screen burst into glorious color.

"These are Macaws, parrots of the South American rain forest," Gaia began as the five Planeteers looked on.

"Oh they are so lovely!" Linka breathed quietly, one hand waving near her mouth in awe.

"Their numbers are very low in the wild, Planeteers; most species are already on the endangered list. There are even a few that are considered to be critically endangered," Gaia continued, flashing up several images of different species.

"Is that because of habitat loss, Gaia?" Wheeler yawned again and tried to pay attention.

"That is a serious threat, Wheeler, but the decline is actually due to the illegal parrot trade. Poachers capture adult birds, using nets and traps, and they take the chicks and eggs from nests to sell to the international pet trade."

A series of images showing captured birds in small cramped cages flashed before the eyes of the young heroes.

"Who could do such a horrible thing!" Linka burst out suddenly, tears stinging her eyes. She couldn't bear to watch the scenes unfolding on screen.

"The latest attempt to capture birds in this area is by one of the most dangerous poachers of our time." The spirit switched the screen to real time, focusing on a small campsite that was littered with cages full of birds.

"Mame Slaughter!" Gi gasped wide eyed as a tall woman dressed in khaki pants and a matching shirt marched into view, a gun slung at her hip and an evil grin curling her lips.

"We must stop her!" Ma-Ti said, quickly turning on one heel and getting ready to exit the chamber.

"Then let us go!" Kwame added, striding out the door a determination accenting his footfalls as he headed for the small hanger where the geo-cruiser sat waiting, closely followed by his friends.

"Good luck, my Planeteers!" the spirit called after her eco-warriors, knowing in her heart that they would succeed.

Once they were in the air, Gi glanced sideways at her co-pilot.

"Are you going to be ok, Wheeler?" she asked, a concerned expression clouding her features.

Soon after finding out about the pregnancy, the Planeteers had worked the dates back to confirm the connection to Blight and had realized Wheeler had actually been about 3 weeks pregnant on their last eco-mission and that his apparently harmless fainting spell could have been the beginning of a miss-carriage. Fortunately, because he had fainted, his body had been able to rest and the danger had passed. Now the Asian woman found herself worrying about his safety and the safety of his unborn child as they sped towards their latest mission.

"I think so," Wheeler commented quietly. He knew that recent events had shown him just how delicate he was right now; and, at almost 11 weeks pregnant, he knew he was still in the first trimester, the 3 months when the chance of having a miss-carriage was at its highest.

Arriving at their destination, Gi brought the solar powered craft down in a clearing, and the five eco-activists clambered out, sticking to the denser forest for cover. They slowly made their way towards Mame Slaughters camp-out. Unlike the other eco-villains, the female poacher they now faced was not afraid to use weaponry on the Planeteers, and they had all dodged bullets in the past. This was no easy mission! They eventually found the eco-evildoers hideaway and ducked down behind some nearby bushes to decide on the best plan of action.

Unhappily, the Planeteers soon learned that the situation was worse than they had imagined. Colorful birds of many species were stuffed into small, cramped cages with barely room to stand, never mind stretch their wings.

"Bozhe Moy! There must be 20 birds in that one cage!" Linka carefully leaned over Wheelers shoulder to get a better look feeling a strong surge of anger pass through every part of her body.

"Ow!" the redhead whispered pushing her away.

"Sorry," she apologized, realizing that she'd been digging her nails into the young mans collarbone.

"It looks like she's sending the first truckload away now," Gi pointed to where Mame was talking to a tall dark skinned man, giving him a large wad off cash and instructing him to take the cargo to the dockyard, where she would no doubt meet him later with yet more captives.

"We have to stop that man!" Linka whispered urgently.

"What about Mame and Stalker?" Wheeler whispered back.

"Wheeler is right, we need to free these birds first," Ma-Ti whispered to his friends.

As the evil poacher crossed to her tent with her son in tow, Wheeler made his move. "Quick, while Mame and Stalker are busy," he whispered, breaking cover and diving behind the first stack of cages, apparently un-noticed.

Following the redheads lead the others broke cover and joined him; but now the parrots were beginning to squawk and scrabble about in fright, alerting the baddies that something was happening.

"Heart," Ma-Ti whispered, sending reassuring thought messages to the birds and instantly calming them down.

"Fire," Wheeler added using his power and quickly activating a lazar beam that cut through the locks.

"Planet-punks!" Mame screeched stepping out of her tent as the first captives took to the air. "Get them, Stalker!" she barked, pointing to where the five Planeteers were crouched.

"Uh-oh, time to book guys!" Wheeler shouted as a bullet ricocheted off the now empty cages and whizzed past his ear, nodding in agreement the Planeteers split away running from the camp as fast as they could.

"Earth!" Kwame caused a localized earthquake in an attempt to slow there pursuers down, but it didn't last for long.

Stalker Slaughter jumped into one of the empty trucks and roared after the five heroes, grinning maliciously. His mother sat beside him and laughed while continuing to shoot at the escaping youths. "Just like being on a hunt eh, Stalker!" she yelled over the roar of the engine, taking aim and sending up a puff of earth just a few inches behind Ma-Ti's left sneaker.

"Yes, mother," the driver grinned depressing the accelerator further and closing the distance between poacher and quarry.

"Fire!" Wheeler aimed at the base of a nearby tree felling it across the path and causing Stalker to break hard, sending the truck into a roll and tumbling the eco-villains on to the roadside. "Ye...ah" the American dared to look back as the two poachers crawled out of the mangled truck and resumed the chase on foot.

"I think we could use some help, Kwame!" Gi shouted as another shot narrowly missed the five escapees.

"Then let our powers combine… Earth!" the African called aiming his ring at the sky

"Fire!" Wheeler added, his breath coming in gasps as his recent sedentary lifestyle took affect.

"Wind!" Linka raised her own arm, neatly sidestepping a bullet which shot by with only a few millimeters to spare.

"Water!" Gi added quickly.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti finished the sequence and a brilliant shower of sparks erupted overhead

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!" the superhero appeared and looked down, quickly surveying the situation.

"Oh no! Captain Planet!" Mame skidded to a halt and looked up. "Stalker you get the Planeteers; I'll deal with the eco-freak! He mustn't stop that convoy!" turning Mame headed back to wards the campsite with the captain in hot pursuit.

"Yes, Mother," Stalker complied as he gave chase after the eco-quintet.

By this point Wheeler was really starting to lag behind his friends; breathing hard, he gripped his side as the lactic acid built up and sent a shooting stitch of pain through his gut. He knew that he had to get going and catch up with his teammates, who were now far ahead of him; but he could already feel his chest starting to constrict as his asthma kicked in, complaining about the amount of exercise he was doing. Hoping that it would aid his escape the redhead quickly dug in his jacket pocket and found his inhaler, all the time hoping that Stalker had given up the chase. After shaking the canister to mix the medication he took a couple of deep puffs, feeling his lungs being released from their elastic band constriction, and drew in a lungful of good air before bolting again. Making a renewed effort to catch up. He hurried in the direction of the others, trying feverishly to ignore the throbbing pain in his midriff. The redhead ran on wondering how long it would be before his legs gave out; he'd never felt so un fit in his life and he hated every minute of it!

Suddenly Wheeler heard loud footsteps coming from behind him and felt a strong pair of arms render him motionless as Stalker grabbed the redhead around the upper body, pinning his arms and yanking him back. The eco-villain had originally planned to snatch the youth in a rugby tackle around the middle, sprawling him to the ground; however, he remembered just in time his mother instructing him not to harm flame-head, and that contact with the young mans stomach was to be avoided. After all, they wouldn't want to spoil Blight's experiment and miss the fun of watching the fire freak lumber around in the late stages of pregnancy.

Although still rather breathless from running Wheeler felt his temper flare, what was it with him and being captured recently! It was like he had a target strapped to him; well this time he was not going to make it easy. After a few minutes of struggling fruitlessly against the poachers strong arms the Brooklynite swung his leg back hard and smiled as he heard a loud crack on contact followed by muffled curses as Stalker released his grip and began hopping in pain. Wheeler turned and threw a punch for good measure, knocking his captor to the ground. As Stalker sprawled around in the dirt cupping his eye and spitting curses at the redhead Wheeler saw his chance and darted off in the direction of the other Planeteers. Unfortunately, the male poacher quickly recovered his composure and once again gave chase, fishing a thick Hessian rope from his jacket and tying a loop as he went.

In their hurry to escape, the other Planeteers hadn't noticed the incident with Stalker or that their redheaded teammate was now far behind them with the eco-evildoer in hot pursuit.

"I think he has stopped," Linka gasped, glancing back just as the poacher looped the rope around Wheelers shoulders and brought him to a rough stop.

Escaping from the incapacitated baddy Wheeler tried to ignore the pain in his legs and stomach, thinking only of catching up with his friends and getting out of this place before something happened to him or his baby. Now he could hear Stalkers footsteps once again approaching, and he suddenly felt himself pulled to a stop, as something rough was being wrapped around him. Looping his captive in a cattle drive movement, the poacher grinned as he pinned his victim's arms to his sides and knotted the rope firmly in place. "Try and get out of that, pyro-punk," he teased as he yanked hard, causing the unwilling prisoner to stumble and follow him.

"Oh, No! Wheeler!" Linka cried causing the other Planeteers to come to an abrupt halt. Each one watched in dismay as the poacher tightly bound their companion with a long rope and dragged him back towards camp.

"We must do something!" Kwame declared as the four gave chase, certain to maintain a proper distance so they would not get captured themselves.

"I got one of them, Mother," Stalker proudly boasted as he approached Mame's hideout.

The female poacher had successfully dodged the captain earlier by ducking into cover as he flew by; the superhero had soon caught up with the earlier convoy and brought it to a stop, before releasing the birds and returning them to their homes all over the rain forest.

"You fool, what do you mean you got one of them!" Mame barked before getting a good look at the hostage her son had brought to her, "I thought I told you to get them . . . not just…" She stopped herself in mid sentence when she saw who that one Planeteer was. "Ahh, this will do nicely. You caught the most valuable of the bio-brats. I'm sure the others will do anything to guarantee his safety - even let us export those parrots in peace. Offer him a seat, Son; he really shouldn't be standing up in his condition." She beamed at her captive and continued loading her most precious cargo, a crate of Blue-throated Macaws, believed to be extinct in the wild Mame couldn't believe her luck at finding a nest site; these would make her a millionaire.

"Right away, Mother," Stalker nodded as he pushed Wheeler into a chair and used the rest of the rope to lash him down tightly. "There, that oughtta hold you Hot

Stuff," he snarled as he made sure the knots were not going to be easily worked loose. Leaving the unwilling detainee alone, the wicked hunter returned to his camp for an icepack to press against the eye that Wheeler had blackened only a few moments before.

A moment later, Mame approached her hostage; tossing a small black object up and down and smiling wickedly at the captive as he thrashed about in a vain attempt to gain his freedom.

"Do you enjoy watching people struggle?" Wheeler snapped at the evil woman who was now standing before him.

"Don't worry, Preggie, you're in good hands . . . just as long as your pals leave us alone and let us export those parrots." With that, she dropped the round device she was carrying and allowed it to roll right next to the helpless man, who just stared curiously at it. "Oh, that's just a little incentive for your friends, Firebug. If they don't leave us alone, then I will have to blow you and your baby up." She had come to the decision that it would be far more efficient to eliminate the global geek and put an end to the team just that much sooner. Mame then pulled a small remote control gizmo from her pocket and waved it in front of the redheads face before turning and walking away and leaving him to struggle some more. Normally, the constricting ropes would have triggered an asthma attack in the pregnant man; however, the earlier dose of medication and the adrenalin from this dangerous situation combined their efforts and left his lungs clear for the time being.

Mame emerged from the makeshift wooden storage facility just as the other Planeteers burst through the undergrowth.

"All right, Mame, what have you done with Wheeler!" Kwame demanded as he spied the evil woman and came to a stop.

"Don't worry about him, Earth Boy," Mame hissed, smiling at the four youths with an evil glint in her eye. "He's safe…for now, but I can't promise he'll stay that way."

"What kind of a barbarian threatens the life of a pregnant man!" Ma-Ti screamed as he brandished his fist in the air.

"What kinds of morons bring a pregnant man on a dangerous mission where he could find himself in mortal danger?" The poacher retorted hitting a nerve with all of the Planeteers, she was right they should have left Wheeler on Hope Island; he was just too delicate for eco-missions. Mame held up her remote control for the 'teers to see. "When I press this red button, it sets off a timing device in a bomb that is right next to where your precious pyro-pal is being held. Once the bomb is active, it will detonate in thirty seconds; and there is no way to deactivate it. Therefore, my advice to you Planet Pipsqueaks is to turn around, leave right now, and let us take these birds out of the country. Once we have succeeded in our exports, we will let the little daddy go. Otherwise, he and his unborn child will go up in flames - literally."

The stunned Planeteers stood at a loss for what to do. They couldn't allow the parrots to be exported, nor could they allow Mame to blow up their teammate - especially since he was in a delicate condition. Suddenly, Ma-Ti came up with an idea that he hoped would go undiscovered by the villain. He deliberately lunged forward and hit his head on a wooden fence post. The goose egg that was forming on his head was nothing serious, but it did provide him with an excellent cover. "Heart," he murmured in a very quiet voice before silently communicating a thought to the superhero, who having returned the last of the birds and handed the driver over to the authorities, was returning to take care of Mame and Stalker. "Captain Planet, Wheeler is in serious danger. You must help him!"

"What's it gonna be, Kids . . . these mangy birds . . . or your pregnant Planeteer?"

Gi, Kwame, Linka, and Ma-Ti all stood, playing dumb, for they knew that Cap was on the way. They pretended to exchange worried glances and whisper among themselves.

Just then Mame glanced up as the blue superhero streaked through the sky unexpectedly. "What! Captain Planet?" she screeched, "Say good-bye to Daddy Dumbbell." With that, she pressed the dreaded button, and the bomb that was sitting in front of Wheeler began to beep rhythmically; and to his horror, the display read thirty seconds and began to count down!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Wheeler had thought he breathed his last when he heard a mighty crash coming from above; then with only ten seconds left on the bomb's display, Captain Planet swooped

Down, "Come on, Wheeler, let's blow," the super hero shouted as he snatched the still tied captive up into the air and to safety just as the hut exploded in a massive fireball. The thunderous blast scorched several of the surrounding trees and caused an earth shattering noise, disturbing many creatures for miles around.

The stress of the whole ordeal combined with the flight and the pressure the ropes were putting on his belly caused Wheeler's stomach to lurch and roll terribly. "Oh, crap . . . here we go again," he moaned as he took in several deep breaths and mentally commanded his belly to calm down.

"Are you OK, Wheeler?" the superhero asked with a hint of concern in his voice. "

I don't feel so good, Cap," the redhead whispered, desperately trying not to get sick.

Captain planet soon landed next to the other Planeteers, who had returned to the geo-cruiser out of harms way, and were freeing the birds they had managed to carry away from the explosion while Cap had gone to rescue the firey father-to-be. Unhappily, Mame and Stalker had gotten away before the authorities were able to come and arrest them. The azure skinned superhero gingerly set Wheeler down and quickly willed his right index finger to turn to a small flame. He then touched the spark to the knots in Wheeler's ropes and burned through them, freeing the unwilling captive, who stumbled to his feet and nearly fell to the ground. Kwame immediately stepped forward and grabbed Wheeler in a last minute catch, then carefully supported the young man until he regained his feet.

"What's going on, planeteers," Cap wanted to know, concern crossing his gentle face.

"Gaia would never send any of you out on a mission if you're sick."

"It's a long story, Cap," Wheeler said, rubbing his stomach as the superhero looked expectantly at the others for an explanation.

"It all started a couple of months ago," Linka began as she ran her fingers through her ponytail. "Dr. Blight kidnapped Wheeler from his hotel room after that conference we attended at the college in St. Petersburg. We set out to rescue him and found that Blight had him tied to a table with duck tape…"

"You mean duct tape," Wheeler whispered his correction then shut his eyes and sat down, his stomach lurching uncomfortably.

"Anyway," Linka continued, "We could not think of any way to free him with all the eco-villains right there in the room with him." She stuttered recalling the memory of that awful night.

"Then she injected this goober junk into my stomach and, from what the others told me, turned me loose a few minutes after that," Wheeler picked up the story where the blonde had left off. "I can't remember much of what happened after the shot; it was all a blur. I guess we went back to the hotel . . . I dunno . . . I was kinda out of it."

"Soon afterwards, Wheeler started suffering from fatigue and throwing up all the time," Kwame began, "and he needed the bathroom more and more often. The doctor at the clinic found nothing obviously wrong with him, and our own later tests could not pinpoint a cause for the illness." The African gestured trying to find the words to explain the next part.

"But when Dr. Derek invited us to see her latest experiment, Wheeler threw up again," Gi continued. "She wanted to know what the matter was, so she ran some tests and got a second opinion from another doctor." The Asian stopped, not wanting to say the next part.

On the ground, Wheeler leaned back against Kwame's legs, his brain and stomach swimming. He felt like he was floating somewhere, and he groaned loudly.

"And what were the results?" Cap said in a low and calm voice, dreading the news that Wheeler just might be terminally ill.

"The second doctor's tests confirmed what Dr. Derek had suspected . . . Wheeler tested positive . . . for pregnancy," Ma-Ti finished the explanation with a shrug of the shoulders and a slight shake of the head.

Cap looked incredulously in Wheeler's direction and then drew in a sigh. Stepping over to the redhead, he pulled the youth back to his feet and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"So how are you holding up, Wheeler?" he asked, kindly as he stared into the fire Planeteer's sapphire eyes and smiled tenderly.

"Better than I was that first night after I found out," Wheeler simply replied, swallowing a couple of times as the nausea finally started to subside again.

"Are you gonna keep it?" was all Cap could think to say.

"You know I don't believe in abortion . . . it's murder; and I can't give it up for adoption, or Blight might come and take the munchkin herself. If this kid's gonna turn out all right, I'm gonna have to be the one to raise it," Wheeler stated his promise to his unborn child and rubbed his tummy.

"Well, I guess this will make me a grandpa!" Cap, who saw the Planeteers as his sons and daughters, laughed before pulling Wheeler into a full hug and slapping his back in a congratulatory gesture.

"Thanks, Cap," Wheeler managed a weak smile as the superhero broke away and soared into the sky.

"Take care, Planeteers," he called, "and remember . . . the power is yours!" with that he disappeared, and the five colored beams returned to their owners.

Gi glanced at Wheeler. "You've been through a lot, Wheeler, maybe you should sit down for a bit," she said as she offered her hand to the still wobbly young man and led him inside the geo-cruiser with the others following quietly.

Sitting down on the comfortable seats, Wheeler tried to concentrate on taking some deep breaths while Ma-Ti brought him a glass of cool water.

"Here you go, Wheeler," the Kyapo smiled, putting the cup into the oldest Planeteer's hand.

"Thanks, Ma-Ti," the red head whispered back, taking a grateful sip of the cooling liquid.

He remembered that the books he had been reading all recommended drinking water to relieve morning sickness. They were right, as he slowly finished the beverage, he could feel his stomach settle back down and the dizzy spell subside. Leaning back, he closed his eyes for a few minutes. "Oooohhhhhhhhhhhh," he whispered, "I feel like one of James Bond's martinis."

The witty comment caused the young Indian to laugh loudly; and he quickly explained the joke as the other planeteers looked at him quizzically, having apparently missed the point.

"James Bond always asks for a martini which is shaken and not stirred. I think Wheeler is still feeling a little shaken up after that near death experience." the Kyapo explained continuing to giggle as Linka moved to sit beside her pregnant companion, gently stroking his shoulder and whispering a few words of comfort in his ear.

Suddenly, Kwame sat up, remembering his conclusion from his earlier musings while he was in the green house.

"I think I figured out why Dr. Blight made Wheeler pregnant," he announced as the others looked up; even Wheeler made an attempt to concentrate for this statement.

"Really . . . why?" Linka asked, her full attention trained on the Earth Planeteer.

"It came to me this morning when I remembered what Ma-Ti had said about the eco-villains being a bit quiet. They are all working together. By making Wheeler pregnant, they are guaranteeing that he will eventually need time off at some point because he will be too big and awkward to go on eco-missions. This means that we would lose the power of fire and would not be able to call captain planet anymore," he carefully explained his theory leaning forward and making eye contact with the other four.

"Bozhe Moy! I had not thought what would happen once Wheeler's pregnancy starts getting more advanced," the Russian gasped and gripped the young mans hand.

"I still don't understand though . . . yes that's the reason but why Wheeler? Why not Ma-Ti when he went to get the ice? Why not me or Linka?" Gi stated quietly running a hand through her hair.

"I do not know, my friends," Kwame sighed quietly, the reason for choosing Wheeler seemed like an impossible question.

While they had been discussing the theory Ma-Ti was leaning over Linka's seat and absently looking at her laptop computer screen.

"I have got it!" he cried, making the others jump in their seats.

"Got what?" Wheeler asked irritably, feeling rough was beginning to trigger his mood swings, and he was in no mood for Ma-Ti's detective role-play.

"The reason why Dr. Blight kidnapped you and chose you for the pregnancy formula," the Kyapo grinned at his friend, having missed the earlier edge to his voice.

"Oh?" the red head mumbled, rubbing his temples in an effort to fight a stress related headache.

"You need male DNA to fertilize an egg, and she already had some of yours from last year when she captured you and took samples," he started the account, hoping his friend would pick up on it.

"That's right, and to stop the rejection process one of the DNA samples would have to be the host!" Wheeler also sat up catching on to the Indians drift and finishing the explanation.

"How did you figure it out?" Kwame asked with a bemused expression on his face.

"Linka's screen saver . . . the frogs hopping across the display reminded me that when we went to investigate the disappearance of frogs and their habitats, Wheeler said Blight took skin and hair samples from him. I realized she had taken his DNA so if you assume she kept some and used it to fertilize the egg only Blight or Wheeler would be able to carry the child to term. Anyone else's body would reject it," he grinned around feeling pleased with himself for having come up with such a brilliant conclusion.

"Well done, Ma-Ti," Linka commented smiling at the ingenious bit of detective work her young friend had shown.

"Yes, good job, Ma-Ti. Well we know how, when and why but it still doesn't change the fact that Wheeler is going to have a baby," Gi finished, sighing and looking over at the redhead.

"Let's get outta here," he smiled back before he carefully pulled the seatbelt on as the Asian girl lifted off and set a course back to Hope Island.

"You had better sit down and rest, Yankee," Linka advised as they entered the common room an hour later.

"Ok," he nodded quietly, trudging over to the sofa and settling back against some pillows. He felt too rough to enter into an argument with Linka; anyway she was just looking out for him.

"I think we should start dinner," Gi looked at her watch then glanced at the Russian, who was supposed to be helping her.

"Da" the blonde replied glancing once more briefly in the redheads direction and then crossing to the kitchen.

"What'll it be guys?" Gi smiled at Kwame and Ma-Ti, wondering what she could cook for the evening meal.

"Why not prepare one of Wheeler's favorites; it might make him feel better," Kwame suggested as he gestured thoughtfully in the pregnant Planeteer's direction.

"That's a really good idea, Kwame. Let's see . . . I know I'll make tuna steaks with a bit of salad. He loves that kind of thing," she set about preparing the dish and smiling silently to herself.

Sitting quietly on the sofa Wheeler allowed himself to slip down amongst the cushions and shut his eyes, glad that the day was drawing to a close. A little later he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Here you go," Gi smiled holding a plate out for her pyro-pal as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "Its herb encrusted tuna steaks with salad," the Asian announced making it sound like a restaurant dish.

"Thanks," the redhead replied, looking uncertain how to bring up something that suddenly popped into his mind. "Awww man. I'm sorry Gi, I can't eat it," the American pushed the plate away and tried to offer an apologetic smile, hating the look of hurt that was now on his friends face.

"How come? I always thought you liked my cooking," the Thai girl mumbled, feeling a little bothered that Wheeler didn't appreciate the effort she had gone to.

"I love your cooking Gi, its just the tuna part" the American stuttered quietly, for he felt really bad about upsetting the young water Planeteer after she had obviously gone to some trouble to make him dinner.

"I don't understand," Gi said as she shook her head, a confused expression running across her face.

"I can't eat tuna. Pollution in the seas means that it might contain high levels of mercury. I'm real sorry, Gi, I hate upsetting you; and normally I'd be asking for seconds on this dish . . . but I have to be more careful now that I have the munchkin to look out for," the redhead whispered trying to explain the problem and carefully patting his stomach before turning his head in shame, almost afraid to look at the Asian woman's gentle features.

"That's ok, Wheeler," Gi answered, forcing him to make eye contact with her by giving him a gentle nudge, "I should have checked with you first. Do you want me to make you something else that won't endanger the baby?" She smiled kindly at him and showed him that she wasn't hurt after all. It wasn't Wheeler's fault he couldn't eat her cooking; at least he was thinking about the baby's health.

"Nah, its ok. I'll get myself something in a minute," he returned the smile, pleased that she did not seem too upset by his refusal.

Gi carefully stood back up from her crouched position and returned the plate to the counter before joining the others at the table and beginning her own meal.

"How come Wheeler is not eating?" Ma-Ti asked as Gi sat down, glancing momentarily at the American.

"Yes, I thought pregnancy was supposed to increase your appetite," Kwame added, trying not to giggle. The thought of Wheeler having an even bigger appetite than usual seemed impossible.

"He can't eat it; tuna tends to accumulate toxic mercury that could harm the baby, so he said he doesn't want to risk it. He said he'll get himself something in a little bit. He insisted that he didn't want me to put myself out making him something different." Gi smiled continuing to eat thoughtfully.

"That is annoying. He normally loves your fish dishes, Gi," Linka countered quietly, eating her own meal.

"I know, but I guess as least it means he's taking care of the baby properly," Gi replied as the others nodded and finished their meal in relative silence.

After a few more moments of lying quietly on the sofa, Wheeler decided he had better get something to eat, not that he was exactly hungry; but if he were to attempt to sleep on an empty stomach, he would clearly regret it. He pulled himself upright again and gingerly stood up - he had realized, just last week, that standing up quickly was not a good idea. A couple of times he did get up hastily, and that had left him feeling dizzy and lightheaded for a good 10 minutes. This was obviously just another adaptation he would have to make. Wondering what he could stomach at the moment, he quietly wandered to the kitchen and prepared something that was simple and light. Settling at his place at the table just as the others finished eating.

"Is that all you are having, Wheeler?" Linka eyed the two pieces of cheese on toast and the light salad that now filled his plate.

"Yeah, its nutritionally balanced, carbohydrate, fat, vitamins and minerals, vegetables..." he pointed the different elements with a cheeky expression before taking up his knife and fork. "Anyway I'm not feeling very hungry, think my parasympathetic system is still trying to correct itself," he smiled showing off his advancing medical knowledge.

"Your what?" Ma-Ti asked, looking at his friend as if he was talking another language.

"Parasympathetic system, it controls secondary bodily functions like digestion when you get scared it acts to turn off all systems that are not required for the fight or flight response. When the scare is over it starts turning things back on. In fact this system is what causes you to be sick or fill your underwear when you're afraid," He smiled. It felt good to know something the others didn't.

"That is interesting," Kwame mused as he rested his chin in his hand.

"So you're not actually ill while you're scared, it's afterwards?" Gi guessed with a curious look in her eyes.

"Uh-huh…" Wheeler mumbled, having just taken a bite of toast and salad.

"Wow, so is yours even more messed up because of the baby?" Linka asked.

"Possibly, the fight or flight response also triggers the release of cortisol or stress hormone, which provides extra energy to the muscles and prepares you to escape but cortisol can also distress the baby and in extreme cases trigger a miscarriage which is why I'm gonna take it easy for a while," he took another bite. "Anyone care for a game of monopoly after I've finished? And get the dishes washed that is," he added, glancing at the chore rota by his side.

"Yeah ok, sounds like fun. Do you want me to wash up for you? You should probably stay off your feet if you're feeling rough," Gi pointed out, smiling at her companion.

"Much as I hate doing the dishes, I think I'm ok. Anyways, there's not that much to do." he returned the smile, "Anyone else playing?" He looked around as the others nodded and agreed that it sounded like fun.

Quickly finishing the last bite of his meal, Wheeler pushed his chair back and stood, gathering the plates into one stack in an effort to make it easier to carry through.

"Who's drying?" he inquired.

"I am, my friend," Kwame replied, also rising to his feet. "Would you like me to take those?" he held his hands out for the plates.

"Uh…" Wheeler started to pick the plates up, feeling his stomach muscles tense slightly. "Ouch! Yeah, ok," He passed the plates over and rubbed his belly.

"Maybe you should get checked out, Wheeler, you've had a couple of ouches recently, and it cannot be a good sign," Linka looked at him with a concerned expression.

"I think its ok; my body is just letting me know I have to be more careful that's all, that twinge I had just then was probably from earlier anyway." He reassured her, gathering the cups together and following the African into the kitchen.

While the two boys washed the dinner plates and cups, Ma-Ti retrieved the profiteering property board game and the girls arranged the furniture into a circle so that they could all reach around the board. They then began counting out the paper money according to instructions.

"No cheating, you two!" Wheeler called out over the water he was using to flood the left-hand sink with rinse water. He happened to notice the pair of females hurriedly sifting through the fake funds.

"As if we would!" Linka shouted back with a look of mock indignation on her face.

Having finished the washing and tidying Wheeler and Kwame wandered over and settled down for a nice quiet game. Monopoly was always a laugh because of the joke insults that passed between the five youths, especially Wheeler and Linka who continually accused each other of cheating.

"I'm not cheating, Linka, it's a strategic move," Wheeler laughed out loud as the blonde accused him of deliberately buying all the squares she was landing on. "Yes! Box cars!" He exclaimed as he advanced his token to the square marked FREE PARKING and happily collected the pile of money that sat in the center. His extra roll of the dice then landed him on his own railroad.

"You do not believe in strategy," she argued, playfully throwing a gummy sweet at him.

"How am I supposed to know what squares your gonna land on anyway - unless your accusing me of rigging the dice," he returned, popping the sweet into his mouth.

"Well I do seem to be getting a lot of 1's," Linka rolled the dice, getting another low score and landing on one of Wheeler's more expensive properties. "Chyort Voz'mi! Not again!" she commented handing over the combined rent for landing on Board Walk with a hotel on it. "Now I will have to mortgage my property just to pay you off..." She flipped over her most expensive property cards and returned a couple of houses to the box before slapping the rest of her rent into the palm of the Brooklynite's hand.

"You two are so funny!" Ma-Ti giggled from his position next to the redhead.

"Yes, it's always fun playing this game with you two. There's never a dull moment," Gi added rolling a 5 and making her way to the water works then sulkily handing the black planeteer his rent.

The planeteers were having so much fun with their game and playful insults that they didn't notice the time was quite late.

"Ha, I win!" Wheeler exclaimed finally bankrupting Linka by foreclosing on her last property and crossing the finish line.

"Da, well done, Yankee!" the blonde exclaimed, yawning, as she watched her friend sort out his colorful play money. When she glanced at her watch, she nearly did a double take. "Bozhe Moy. It is midnight, we have been playing for 4 hours," she looked incredulously at the display on the tiny clock face.

"In that case, I think we should go to bed," Kwame motioned, helping Wheeler pack the game away.

"Definitely, I'm gonna crash any second!" the redhead yawned as he rose to his feet and carried the game back to its place on one of the shelves along the far wall. "Well, g'night," he muttered, waving as all 5 headed for their rooms.

"Night, Wheeler," Linka and Gi called in unison, making each other giggle.

The next morning when Wheeler awoke his clock showed the time to be 10am, so, yawning, he grabbed his dressing gown and wandered to the common hut.

"Morning," Linka smiled brightly as she looked up from her work.

"Morning, guess I overslept again," the redhead mumbled as he stifled another yawn.

"Well we decided to let you staying in bed a little longer, after yesterday we thought you deserved a chance to sleep in," she beamed as he retrieved some orange juice and sat down opposite her.

"Thanks," he grinned, taking a long drink "What you working on?" he nodded towards the piles of papers surrounding the Russian.

"Just going through some of the environmental laws, they just updated a couple of the acts so I thought I should read the changes but it keeps linking me to other stuff hence…" she indicated the mountain of paper work. Wheeler nodded, finishing his juice and sitting for a few minutes and trying to decide on breakfast.

"Where are the others?" he enquired as Linka looked back up at him.

"Outside, are you going to eat something?" she asked knowing Wheeler's tendency to skip breakfast when he overslept.

"Yeah, just trying to work out what . . . cereal I think," he replied getting up and heading to the kitchen.

After breakfast Wheeler quickly washed up his cereal bowl and looked outside, the sun was shining and there was a pleasant breeze sweeping through cooling the temperature just enough, he looked over at Linka again, slumped over the table trying to digest the latest government revisions to environmental law.

"Come on ruski-tootski," he commented returning to her side and gently grasping her hand, "It's a beautiful day, you shouldn't be stuck inside reading about environmental laws," he tugged her arm and offered her a beguiling smile.

The Russian looked up and sighed, "You are right Yankee" she replied allowing him to pull her to a standing position and pushing her feet into a pair of flip-flops, "So what are you up to today?" she asked as she gripped his hand and followed him outside.

"As little as possible," he smiled back, heading slowly for the beach.

"You are still feeling bad from yesterday?" the blonde worriedly retorted.

"No, I didn't sleep very well last night . . . just thought I'd stretch out on one of the sun beds and read for a little bit," he held up the book he was carrying as the wind planeteer nodded her response.

Arriving on the beach a couple of minutes later Wheeler carefully sat down on one of the sun lounger's and leaned back, allowing the sun to warm his bare legs and watching the sea lapping lazily at the shore line while Linka settled on the other seat and watched the seagulls soaring gracefully overhead a quiet smile curling her lips as she spotted their friends in the water nearby. She waved happily as Gi swam back in shore and jogged over.

"Hi" the Asian girl beamed, coming to a stop and settling on the sand between her friends.

"Hey, Gi," Wheeler greeted, sitting up a bit and placing his arm behind his head for support.

"Sleep well?" the young woman asked looking at the pyro planeteer.

"Not really, gonna have a nice lazy day I guess," the American retorted, stretching backwards and closing his eyes.

"So Wheeler convinced you to come outside then, Linka?" Gi turned her attention to the Russian, who simply smiled back.

"Da, he did not give me much choice" she murmured with a half smile as Kwame and Ma-Ti also jogged over and settled beneath the stripped sunshades, eager to check that Wheeler was ok and to relax in the quiet paradise that was Hope Island.

As predicted the rest of the day was sunny and warm and all five planeteers relaxed, enjoying each other's company and the free time afforded by their latest victory, if they were right about the villains working together at the moment then they could expect a short vacation while the eco-baddies regrouped and waited for their next opportunity.

Mame Slaughter arrived at the entrance to Blights secret lab following the impressive summons she had received only an hour ago, she knew exactly what this was about, her little bomb incident involving the pregnant planeteer.

"Well you decided to show up then," the scientist beamed, stepping away from her desk and removing her white coat to reveal her more normal pink jumpsuit.

"Well how could I refuse such an invitation," Mame answered, keeping her voice even despite the anger that gnawed within her stomach; she had missed a prize hunt for this!

"Do you remember what I said about not blowing the pyro-planet-brat up? Because I hear you nearly succeeded yesterday, and it has taken me all night to make sure my little experiment is still viable! If it wasn't for Captain Stupid, your head would have been rolling by now." the blonde strode forward facing her female compadre and clenching her fists menacingly. "I said anyone that ruins my experiment can be given the drug and go through it for me instead." she kept her voice quiet, making certain to maintain a threatening tone.

"Is that supposed to scare me, Blight?" Mame asked, feigning shock. "What difference does it make, pregnancy or death, we still get rid of the fiery freak. I would have thought death was the better option," she smiled evenly, feeling a surge of adrenaline through her veins.

"You don't think it would be more fun to see Pyroboy lumbering about, heavily pregnant and suffering from all the symptoms and pain? The other eco-geeks would be so worried about him that they can't concentrate on their 'eco-emergencies' as they call them. They will fail in these missions, and the planet will be ours!" the scientist roared, feeling her temper rising, her ploy to disarm the poacher wasn't working as she had hoped. If this had been greedily or plunder she would have them shivering like Jell-O by now, but Slaughter stood her ground and didn't respond to threat tactics.

"If the pregnant pipsqueak dies the problem will be permanent and the others will not be able to concentrate because of overwhelming grief. Gaia may even have to find a new team, and that should buy us some time to pollute the earth." Mame stated the solution to the Planeteer problem as she saw it, all the while; wondering why no-one had ever considered it before.

"That is not the way, suffering is better than death, and if you try to ruin my experiment again you will be the next guinea pig." Blight threw in her wild card. The full threat was known now; but, to her surprise, Mame smiled; then she started to laugh before setting her face back to an angry glimmer.

"I've been pregnant twice before; what difference is another child going to make?" the poacher snarled, how dare this barren scientist threaten her like this!

"Sweetie, with another child on the way you won't be able to poach. By the time the brat is born, the laws will be so tight you'll be stuck!" Barbara Blight smiled maliciously at the thought of a poacher who can't poach.

"Really . . . I poached all the way through pregnancy . . . even put off labor when Stalker was born so I could bag me a bull elephant. Anyway, there will always be a loophole for poachers so don't you be so sure about me loosing my business, you should be more worried about your business. People are starting to protest against your kind of science. How long do you really think you can last?" All of a sudden the scientist looked scared, she knew how true this statement was but Mame wasn't finished. "Your little threats may work on those pathetic, pig faced, money grabbing goons you choose to hang around with but not me. If that pregnant planet brat gets in my way again boom! experiment over" with a final glare the evil hunter turned and stormed out of the building deliberately slamming the door behind her and grinning to herself, "Blight may think she is the queen of mean but she is no match for me!" She thought ramming the land rover into first gear and zooming away.

In her lab Blight stood stunned and quietly fuming, no one had ever talked to her like that

"Oh dear, doctor, it seems your little threat didn't work on Mame Slaughter," her evil computer blipped in to view with a sadistic smile curling his pixilated lips.

"Can it, Mal, unless you want a microchip enema!" the scientist snapped before storming over to her desk. "Well, missy, if the idea of pregnancy doesn't scare you, I'll simply cook up something that will. MY EXPERIMENT WILL NOT FAIL!" she shouted then cackled loudly as the first streak of lightning hit nearby throwing the lab into darkness and highlighting the evil glint in the doctors eye!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

As time passed, Wheeler carried on with his daily life and found it a little easier to resign himself to his condition. Most of the time, he accepted his pregnancy, but there was a little part of him that still wondered if it was all a dream. As long as he wasn't showing, he felt almost normal.

"Come on, champ, we're taking you to dinner," Gi carefully leaned over the back of the sofa where Wheeler was sitting quietly and reading. She scratched the young man's shoulder tenderly.

"Huh . . . why?" he looked up into her smiling face with a puzzled expression.

"Because we think you deserve it, Yankee," Linka added, grabbing his hands and pulling the American to his feet.

"I take it that means you want me to clean myself up a little bit," the redhead replied with half a grin, indicating his baggy t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms.

"You do not have to," Ma-Ti shrugged from his seat near the door.

"Just wear something comfortable, my friend," Kwame motioned as he settled on the couch's armrest nearby.

"Ok, I'll go put my jeans on and get a better t-shirt." the Brooklynite countered, heading for the door and grinning quietly to himself.

It had been almost two weeks since the Planeteers went on their last eco-mission, and over the last couple of days Wheeler had been feeling fantastic, as the constant twisting nausea and endless fatigue had disappeared almost as quickly as they had appeared. His renewed energy levels had not gone un-noticed by the other Planeteers and it had taken all their efforts to keep up with him now that he suddenly felt human again. Of course Linka still forbid him from doing some activities like riding the zip wire, but, hey, he could live with that. Crossing to his hut the redhead pulled his favorite jeans and a clean t-shirt out of the closet, not even considering that they might not fit him after 12 weeks of being pregnant. He wondered why his friends were offering to take him out to dinner, they said he deserved it, but as far as he knew he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary to warrant such special treatment. Shrugging to himself, he stepped into the denim pants and pulled them up.

"Oh what!" the other Planeteers heard Wheeler's surprised shout and ran to his hut.

"Is everything ok, Wheeler?" Kwame inquired, pushing the door gently and stepping into the fire Planeteers room.

"Guess I filled out a little bit since the last time I wore these," the American commented, indicating that he couldn't actually do his jeans up.

The African couldn't help but laugh, causing the others to enter and see what was so funny. They started giggling while Wheeler stood with a mock expression of hurt on his face.

"Oh yeah, this is a riot, guys!" the redhead commented as he realized he was really not that bothered by the whole thing, and started to giggle himself, "It's so stupid."

"Have you got any bigger pants, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked, wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes; he knew he shouldn't snicker, but it had just looked so funny to see Wheeler standing there, unable to fasten his jeans.

"Maybe I'll wear my combats," Wheeler shrugged, removing them from a drawer and locking himself in the bathroom to change in private.

Upon taking off his jeans, Wheeler glanced at the full-length mirror and carefully lifted his top. He stared at his reflection and found that he didn't look any bigger; at least not from his present angle. He slowly turned sideways and looked again, now putting his hand on his belly and tracing its shape after noticing that a very slight bulge was forming, he felt his jaw physically dropping as something sparked within his brain. "Oh my God . . . I'm gonna be a daddy," he uttered silently, looking at the image before him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Are you Ok?" Linka shouted, her hale bringing the young man back to the present

"Yeah, just got distracted," Wheeler called back quickly pulling his combats on and just about managing to do them up then pulling his t-shirt down and emerging.

"They fit?" Linka enquired as she looked at him.

"Just barely," the redhead replied, clearing his throat.

"I think we're gonna have to get you some bigger clothes," Gi said, winking at Linka and silently mouthing, 'shopping trip' behind the pregnant mans back before looping her arm through his and leading him towards the geo-cruiser.

"So how come your taking me out to dinner?" Wheeler asked once they were in the air.

"Well we just thought you'd be coping so well with being pregnant that you deserved a treat," Gi answered steering the solar powered aircraft towards the big city.

"We thought you would appreciate the gesture more if you were not feeling sick, so we waited until your morning sickness had gone" Ma-Ti added smiling.

"I don't know what to say guys . . . thank you so much," the American choked, trying not to cry as his hormones filled him with emotion. Noticing the beginning of this episode, Linka carefully grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze.

Arriving at one of Wheeler's favorite restaurants, the group were quickly seated and left to peruse the menu. They decided to skip over the appetizers, made their choices for their dinners, and chatted happily to one another until the waiter returned and took their orders.

"This place is really nice," Gi said, glancing around at the elegant décor.

"It used to be a cinema," Wheeler commented as he took a sip of his freshly squeezed lemonade.

"Really? Is that why they have all the movie memorabilia around?" Linka asked, clearly showing she was genuinely interested in knowing more about this curious place.

"Well, it was abandoned for ages, then when they decided to make it into a restaurant they found some old, early 20th century posters and film star photos in the basement . . . and they were in perfect condition so they decided they could either use them and make this place have a theme or sell them. Since it was an old cinema they decided to make it themed and it has been popular ever since. I'm told they still have some old 19th century projectors somewhere, the type that shine candle light through the film rather than using an electric bulb," the redhead paused as the waiter returned with their food and wished them bon appetite.

"How do you know all this, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked, his eyes widening with an inquisitive reflection.

"I was always kind of fascinated by the place . . . even hid in it one time when I ran away from home. I guess it made me want to look into it. Of course when it was opened as a restaurant the finds in the basement became common knowledge because of what was in the papers." Wheeler replied thoughtfully before taking a bite of his meal.

Upon hearing this answer, the other Planeteers felt a long time theory of theirs was confirmed. Wheeler had always been very passionate about the photos and films he shot, and he was constantly critiquing professionally shot movies. Wheeler had often said that if he weren't such a great Planeteer that he would be a killer cameraman.

As soon as the Planeteers were about half way through with their meal, Ma-Ti noticed his expectant friend's leaning back and rubbing his stomach.

"Are you all right?" the Kyapo whispered.

"Yeah, my pants feel really tight though," the redhead replied quietly.

"Why do you not undo the button; you are wearing a long t-shirt. No one will be to noticing," Linka whispered on his other side, smiling. The American carefully undid the clasp and breathed out. "Better?" the Russian enquired kindly.

"Uh-huh," Wheeler nodded trying not to blush, but he couldn't help it; this was so humiliating!

"So how is everyone enjoying their dinner?" Gi changed the subject so as to avoid her friend's further embarrassment and winked in his direction.

"It is most delicious," Kwame replied as Wheeler mouthed a quiet thank you in the Thai's direction.

"Yes, it is really tasty," Ma-Ti added before scooping a bite into his mouth.

The group soon fell back to discussing their most recent eco-missions and enjoying their meals. Later after the eco warriors finished eating dessert the waiter brought the check over to the satisfied customers.

"OK, so what's the damage?" Wheeler grinned, pulling his wallet out of his wind breaker pocket to add his share.

"Nothing, we told you it was our treat," Linka replied firmly pushing his hand away.

"Oh ok . . . thanks guys." he replaced the wallet as they scrambled out of their booth and prepared to leave.

As the Planeteers headed back for Hope Island Wheeler leaned back in his seat and groaned contentedly, "Man, I'm so stuffed!" He hadn't even tried to do his trousers back up earlier, subtly holding them up as the five had left the restaurant.

"So what distracted you earlier?" Linka asked quietly, she had been puzzling his strange behavior all evening, wondering what might have been causing it.

"It was what I saw in the mirror," Wheeler replied without opening his eyes.

"Huh?" the Russian didn't understand, she had never seen Wheeler as particularly vain before.

The American opened his eyes and sat up a bit, looking at the blonde sitting beside him. "When I was changing, I caught sight of my reflection, I've got a bulge," he said simply, not knowing how else to put it.

"You mean the pregnancy is beginning to show?" Gi enquired from the front seat.

"I guess . . . when I saw it, I just kinda got lost in thought. That's when it really registered with me. . . . I'm gonna be a dad . . . Then you knocked on the door and brought me back to reality." Wheeler shrugged and looked down into his lap for a minute, before settling back and gazing out the window at the bright constellations.

Unable to think of anything else to say, the other Planeteers fell silent, considering this new piece of information. There was no turning back; Wheeler was truly going to be a father!

The next morning Wheeler awoke and shrugged on his dressing gown before wandering sleepily towards the common room. It was still fairly early so the others were just starting breakfast as he entered and helped himself to a glass of orange juice in the kitchen. He was suddenly aware of the silence that had descended and noticed his friends' looking at him or more specifically his waistline.

"And what are you _lot _staring at?" he enquired in a mock tone of voice with a grin. "As if I didn't know." Linka, Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti all quickly looked away with guilty expressions on their faces.

"Sorry, Wheeler, we just cannot stop thinking about what you said last night," Kwame offered apologetically as the others nodded in agreement, after all so far Wheeler was the only one that had noticed anything as his clothes still hid any changes.

Smiling, Wheeler finished his glass of juice and deliberately grabbed the back of his PJ shirt, pulling it tightly before turning sideways. The act showed off the definite curve of his pregnant belly, causing his friends to gasp in surprise.

"Bozhe Moy!" Linka exclaimed, unsure of what she was seeing. She had been there when Dr Derek had announced the test results; but somehow, it had still seemed unbelievable, until now.

"And before anyone says it, no I'm not just getting fat" the redhead grinned cheekily, releasing the material and pulling his dressing gown back around his body and loosely knotting the belt.

The other Planeteers sat in quiet disbelief, a mixture of amazement and horror struggling within their brains.

"Hello . . . earth to the Planeteers . . . " Wheeler carefully waved his hand in front of their faces as he sat down next to Linka with a bowl of cereal. He was clearly waiting for the questions to start; after all they all seem curious.

"What does it feel like?" Ma-Ti finally managed to regain the use of his voice.

"At the moment nothing much, little buddy, my stomach feels slightly warmer to the touch. But that's about it. Baby's still pretty small though, about 3.5 inches according to the book," he smiled around at his teammates' shocked faces.

"Do you know how much it weighs?" Gi asked, trying to imagine the size in her mind.

"About 14 grams, probably about the same as your watch, or 10ml of honey," he answered thoughtfully, remembering the description in 'What to expect when your expecting' and apparently satisfying his friends curiosity for the time being.

Wheeler spent the rest of that morning helping Kwame in his green house and talking with the African as though nothing had happened, although he noticed his big black buddy was much quieter than usual he decided not to say anything, his friends were probably feeling as shocked as he was after all. Later, after a quick lunch of cheese on toast, he headed off down the beach to see what Gi was up to, seeing him; the Asian girl waved happily and beckoned him over to where she was standing.

"Hey, how's it going?" she smiled as he approached her.

"Great, whatcha got there?" he queried as he peered into the bucket in her hand.

"Oh that . . . I found some empty shells when I was diving. I thought I'd keep them as ornaments," she smiled, holding up a large shell for the redhead to see. "Any idea what species this is?" she asked, testing the young man.

"er nautilus isn't it?" he quietly replied, turning the brown stripped shell over in his hand and examining it carefully.

"Uh huh, how about this one?" She passed him another shell, which reflected iridescent rainbows from its inside.

"Easy . . . abalone," he grinned before handing it back to his quizmaster.

"Well done," she praised her student with a smile again and looked out to sea.

"Don't suppose you know where Linka is?" Wheeler curiously asked as Gi returned her attention to his strong face.

"Some where down there . . . "the Asian pointed down the beach, "she said she was going to find a quiet place to practice her speech for the conference we have in Chicago in a few weeks. Are you going to go see her?" she asked, watching his gaze and following the direction she was pointing.

"I thought I would; maybe I should leave her alone to concentrate on it if she's busy," Wheeler shrugged with the shake of the head.

"No, I think she'd appreciate the company. Do me a favor; give her this for me would you?" the Thai dropped a tiny shell onto his palm. "Tell her it's for good luck," she whispered them set off in the opposite direction towards her hut.

Smiling, Wheeler set off looking for the Russian and admiring the gentle lapping waves as the sun shone down and sparkled off the tiny sea foam peaks. He could hear Linka rehearsing her speech in the distance before he saw her and came to a stop. He observed her quietly, leaning against a rock just out of her line of sight. As she finished her speech he pushed himself back up and started clapping, making her jump.

"Sounded good, Babe," he complemented with a smile as he came toward her.

"You think?" she asked, "I was terrified, and my only audience was a hermit crab and a seagull," she said, letting out a nervous breath.

"You'll be fine. Here." Wheeler gave Linka the tiny seashell. "It's from Gi, for luck," he smiled, settling down on a nearby boulder.

The blonde smiled back, "so is that the only reason you came down here . . . to give me a good luck charm?" She walked over and sat down next to him.

"No, I came to stop you from freaking out over your speech," the redhead carefully stretched out his hand and rubbed between the young woman's shoulders.

"How do you do it, Yankee? Your head should be completely messed up at the moment with the pregnancy, and yet you seem fine. You are even supporting me when I have to doing something that I am terrified about." She leaned against him watching the birds fly lazily through the sky.

Wheeler chuckled, "I guess my way of coping is to just get on with it. Now, let's give your confidence a boost." The wind Planeteer sat up, looking into his azure eyes.

"How do you mean?" she asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Let's try some public speaking techniques to make you feel more confident about getting up in front of those people when you get to Chicago. You have to think of you audience as just regular people. Picture them sitting there in their underwear or in their Pj's and fuzzy slippers." He grinned and explained a few techniques for speaking in public without being scared while Linka listened and felt her confidence grow. By the time the sun was setting she felt ready for anything and walked hand in hand with Wheeler back to the common hut for dinner.

After dinner, the Planeteers all settled down in the common room to watch TV, Wheeler sprawling on the sofa and the others arranging themselves on various chairs and cushions. After a while, Linka scrambled up from her large pillow and stretched, heading for the kitchen.

"Anyone want a drink?" she asked, planning to make something hot and preparing a kettle for boiling.

"Yes please, Linka." Kwame was the first to reply, getting up to help the Russian prepare the drinks.

Ma-Ti, Gi, and Wheeler also said they would like some hot drinks, and Linka returned a few minutes later with the five mugs on a tray. This time she settled on the end of the sofa, Wheeler moving to give her a little more room. After a while she leaned back comfortably against him and started to snuggle up, but then she stopped, she hadn't done this since before Wheeler had found out he was pregnant and she wasn't sure how he would react. She looked up at him, but he just shrugged, not feeling particularly bothered; in fact, enjoying her cuddling up as before. Seeing he was apparently fine with it, she settled back down but paused, her hand wavering when it fell close to his belly. She remembered that Wheeler had been a bit sensitive about anything touching his stomach not that long ago. She glanced up again, and he nodded.

"It's ok, I don't mind, Linka," he whispered, reassuring her that he wouldn't bop her with a pillow this time.

"Wow, your tummy is really warm, Wheeler," she observed, touching it gently as she settled against him properly.

"I know, it's like having a thermal blanket around my middle," he smiled at her as she cuddled closer and enjoyed his new softness. His pregnant pooche made him a sort of cuddly pillow person thanks to his rather unusual condition.

Three days later, Wheeler was due for his second appointment with Dr. Kristine Beltz, and the five Planeteers landed in the hospital car park with time to spare.

"Hey, you know if any of you guys wanna come in with me, its ok," the redhead commented with a grin, for he'd been in fine spirits all morning.

"Ok, if you are sure," Linka said as she undid her seatbelt; she wanted to be there for the next ultrasound and see for herself how the baby was coming along.

Gi, Kwame, and Ma-Ti also wanted to get a look at the first baby ever to be carried inside a man's body, and they followed Wheeler in to the reception area.

"Hello, Wheeler," the nurse smiled, looking up at the young man who just strolled up to her desk. "Wow, has it been three weeks already?" She glanced at the appointments book.

"Sure has, is it ok if my friends come with me?" he motioned to the other Planeteers.

"Certainly, I'll just let Kristine know." The nurse quickly rang through to the Doctor's office and asked the five Planeteers to wait for a few minutes.

Kristine came out in a short time, a happy smile curving her lips and making her pink cheeks puff up a little rounder.

"Hello, Wheeler, how's it going today?" she beamed ready for a good dose of her favorite patient after a morning of total boredom.

"It's going great; how about you?" the male mother smiled back as he got up from the waiting room bench where he had been sitting.

"Much better for seeing you; I've been stuck doing paperwork all day. Of course if I hadn't put it off earlier in the week, I wouldn't have to do it now; but there you go. Ah these must be your friends, the Planeteers. Hi guys we did meet briefly about 4 weeks ago, I'm Kristine. Are you coming to watch all the action?" the obstetrician bubbled a quick greeting, relaxing everyone and inviting them into her office, which quickly became rather cramped. The girls settled into the whicker chairs while the boys stood along the wall.

"So Wheeler, what's changed . . . anything?" the young brunette asked, patting the examining table as an indication of where she wanted him to sit.

"Yeah, no more nausea or fatigue, and I've got a bulge," the American obliged, jumping up onto the table and letting the doctor check his heart rate and blood pressure.

"That's great! Well now if you'd just like to lie down, we'll do the interesting bit then I just need to check and make sure your asthma isn't getting worse." The doctor seemed as excited as Wheeler was.

"Hey, are you on a sugar high, doc?" Wheeler quipped, lying flat on the table while Kristine prepared the ultrasound scanner.

"What tipped you off?" she giggled crossing over and pushing his t-shirt up. "I didn't get a chance to have lunch so I just munched a chocolate bar, it seems to have gone straight to my head," she winked, squeezing a line of gel just below Wheeler's navel. "Right lets see what's going on in there." Looking at the screen, the doctor moved the scanner as she had done in the previous appointments, and she quickly found the little one was continuing to grow inside her male patient's belly. "Check it out, Wheeler, there's your baby. It's a bit bigger than last time isn't it?" she pointed to the tiny blob which looked about as big as a baseball.

"Yeah, just a bit. What do you think guys?" Wheeler glanced at his friends as they stared in awe at the screen.

"It's . . . it's . . . its amazing!" Gi managed to stutter as the Doctor took the necessary measurements and printed out a picture.

"There you go, you can add that to your collection," she smiled, handing Wheeler the printout.

"Cheers doc," the redhead replied passing the printout to his friends so they could see.

"Now for something special I think you would like," Kristine announced, pressing a few more buttons on the ultrasound machine and repositioning the scanner. Wwumf wwumf. A strange noise filled the room. "That is your babies heartbeat Wheeler, sounds nice and strong to me." She glanced at the young mans face; he looked totally stunned. Smiling, she put the scanner away and let him sit back up. She gently wiped the excess gel away with a bit of tissue as he wriggled into a sitting position. Pulling his t-shirt back down the young man was about to get off the table.

"Uh uh, Wheeler, I still need to check your asthma, stay where you are," the doctor scolded good naturedly, bringing over a familiar gadget. "When you're ready, Wheeler, take a nice deep breath and blow," she instructed as she held the device in front of him.

"I _have _done this before you know," the American answered, smiling before sucking in a breath and blowing through the disposable mouthpiece and sending the metal indicator down the tube.

"Ok. . . "Kristine noted the reading, "again. . . "She held it back up and repeated the test."Once more . . . "she instructed, making another note in Wheeler's chart.

Wheeler obliged and watched as the doctor recorded the final score.

"So am I still breathing?" he asked, cocking his head in a playful fashion.

"It would seem so; your asthmas fine, so far, but as I said you will need to keep an eye on it." She returned to her desk, scribbling a few more notes down in Wheeler's file.

"Can I move now?" the redhead asked in a teasing manner, as she looked back up from her paperwork.

"Of course," the doctor smiled, "you'll be pleased to know that both you and the baby are in perfect health, so all that remains to do is book your next appointment." the young woman, slightly disappointed that the meeting had been so short, reached for her appointment chart and looked through the pages. "How about the 26th June?" she asked, looking his way.

"Sounds fine to me," the patient replied, digging into his pocket and retrieving the paper card from last time. "Recycling . . . "he commented, scrubbing out the old date and writing the new one in the space.

"Good, well I expect you'll look a bit different next time I see you," the doctor smiled as Wheeler stood up and looked to his friends who were gathered in the corner. "Nice to meet you all properly. Feel free to come again." Kristine waved merrily as the five Planeteers began to troop out the door. Just as he started to follow the doctor caught Wheeler's arm. "Did you find a birth partner yet, Wheeler?" she asked quietly.

"Not yet," he blushed, knowing he should have sorted that information out in the 3 weeks since his last appointment.

"Well it's ok for now, but I'd like to get you into an antenatal class as soon as possible. So can we have it done by next time?" she asked, her eyes sparking with excited energy.

"Sure, I'll email you with the details later, if you want . . . Your email is on your card?" the redhead said, pulling away from her grip.

"It's at the bottom, I'd like it if you did that, and you can email me with other stuff as well if you'd like . . . just be sure it's clean." The doctor blurted out before she could stop herself, but then quickly recovered with a smile and a wave as Wheeler turned to catch up with his friends.

Later that day, as the Planeteers got on with tasks around the Island, Wheeler drew Linka to one side and nervously posed his query.

"Can I ask you something, Babe?" he whispered in her ear.

"Of course, Yankee," she looked up at his face, noticing that he seemed preoccupied about something.

"W-will you b-be . . ." he faltered, clearing his throat. Why was this so difficult? "Will you be my b-birth partner?" he finished, letting out a nervous breath and smiling carefully. As a man, he never thought he would have to ask anyone this rather awkward question, and he found himself wondering what the blonde would say.

"Of course I will silly. Is that what you were getting nervous about?" she giggled, giving him a reassuring cuddle. "I would love to be your birth partner; it would be an honor."

As if a great weight had floated off of his shoulders, Wheeler smiled, a great look of relief spreading across his face.

"And what are you two up to?" Gi asked, suddenly appearing nearby and seeing her two friends cuddling.

"Wheeler just asked me to be his birth partner. The poor guy was all nervous that I would say no" the Russian grinned at her Asian friend as Wheeler felt himself blush.

"Awww, why did you think she'd say no Wheeler?" Gi asked seeing his cheeks flushing bright red.

"I dunno; it's just not the kind of thing you ask every day – especially if you're a guy," he shrugged, in hopes their wouldn't be any more questions. Instead he felt Linka tighten her grip around him for an instant and then let go, so they could both go back to their work.

The day seemed to fly by in an instant, for the Planeteers found it growing dark before they realized the proper time. They all settled down for a meal and then decided to relax the rest of the night away.

"What are you going to wear when we go to Chicago, Wheeler?" Linka asked sleepily as she leaned against the fire Planeteer that evening, after a good day's work. The combination of sunshine and physical chores took a lot out of all of them, they all felt pretty tired and had flopped onto various chairs in the common room.

"I dunno my suit?" the redhead mumbled back, not really paying attention.

"Is that going to fit you?" Linka sat up, gently tickling the young mans belly.

"Oh gee, I didn't think of that," Wheeler replied, feeling more alert all of a sudden.

"Maybe you had better go check and see if you can squeeze into it," the Russian commented, moving to let him get up and head for his hut.

"Where's Wheeler going?" Gi asked, opening her eyes and watching him leave.

"He is going to see if his suit still fits him," Linka answered, yawning and settling back on the edge of the sofa.

"Do you really think it'll fit now that he's getting a pooche?" the Asian asked with a cheeky smile playing across her lips

"No way, his suit is even smaller than his jeans; and they did not fit him last week. Guess we will have to take him shopping tomorrow." the Russian winked, causing her friend to laugh, Wheeler hated clothes shopping almost as much as he hated the doctors.

"What are you two giggling about?" Kwame asked as he and Ma-Ti also stirred from their naps.

"Where is Wheeler?" Ma-Ti added, looking around and seeing no sign of his American friend.

"He went to see if he could still fit into his suit for the conference in Chicago," Gi filled the guys in on the reason for the redhead's absence.

"Should we go and see if he needs a hand?" Kwame said, an evil grin suddenly playing across his lips.

Wondering if maybe it was a bit mean, the four remaining Planeteers got up and wandered to the end hut to see how their friend was doing with his suit.

In his room Wheeler grabbed his one decent suit and shirt from the wardrobe and looked at them thoughtfully, even to him they looked small. Deciding to try the shirt first he pulled it on and started doing up the buttons, feeling the resistance in the material as he reached his waist. He knew almost instantly that he was fooling himself if he thought he could get away with this outfit. Deciding to persist and see how bad it actually was he pulled the white tuxedo pants on; there was no way he was going to get the clasp done up. That much was obvious, so he just did the zipper up as much as he could. With a curious look on his face, he pulled the jacket on. Like the shirt, it was snug around his waist and he decided to leave it undone as he entered the bathroom to admire the finished and rather odd look.

The Planeteers suddenly heard Wheeler laughing loudly and entered the young man's room to find out what was making him so happy.

"Wheeler?" Ma-Ti called, seeing that the redhead wasn't in the room.

"Hey, guys!" Wheeler managed to holler through the door.

"What are you laughing at?" Kwame enquired, curious to see what was so funny.

"I just tried on my suit; you might say it's a little tight here and there. Guess I could always set a new trend," Wheeler replied, coming out of the bathroom and showing the others what he thought was so funny. The remaining eco-heroes had to laugh because Wheeler looked absolutely ridiculous. The girls approached him in step making it instantly obvious that they were about to do a critical evaluation of his outfit.

"Hmmmm the shirt is a little snug don't you think, Linka?" Gi postulated, indicating the buttons which looked about ready to burst off.

"Da, Gi, and the trousers are obviously too tight as indicated by the ignorance of the clasp," the Russian replied as both girls tried not to laugh.

"Oh this will never do. Look at this, Linka," Gi finished by pulling the jacket closed and buttoning it, showing all around just how snug it actually was.

"Ok, girls," Wheeler spoke up, deciding he'd had enough of being poked and prodded for one day. "so what am I supposed to do about it?" he added, plunking down on a chair and causing the jacket clasp and three of the shirt buttons to fly off, resulting in everybody breaking into loud and hard laughter.

"I think we need to take you clothes shopping tomorrow, Wheeler," Gi managed between giggles.

"Up bright and early so we can get into town before it gets too crowded." Linka added, watching as Wheeler slipped the busted jacket and shirt off and returned to the bathroom to change back into his normal clothes.

"Alright, if I have to," he muttered quietly, clearly dreading the prospect of going clothes shopping.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning Wheeler stirred awake as his alarm went off, and groaned loudly, it was 7am; surely he didn't need to be up this early, apparently the girls had other ideas though as they barged loudly into his room.

"Come on, sleeping head," Linka hailed loudly.

"Rise and shine," Gi added as both young women gripped the bed sheets and pulled them down.

Wheeler immediately curled up as the colder air hit him, and he dragged his pillow over his eyes, determined to stay in bed just a little longer. Linka carefully winked at her companion as both girls hopped onto the bed, determined to stir their redheaded friend and get going.

"On the count of three," the Russian whispered, positioning herself alongside Wheelers crouched form and curling her fingers, ready to force the man out of bed.

"One . . . two . . . three," Gi whispered back adopting a similar stance. Suddenly both women pounced on top of Wheeler. "Tickle tickle," they giggled in unison as Wheeler squirmed beneath their touch, finally he relented, and sat up.

"All right I'm up, I'm up," the young man yawned, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and stretching the last bit of stiffness from his spine.

"Go on then, quick shower and get dressed," Linka coaxed, dumping a clean T-shirt and some under shorts into his lap and giving him a forceful shove.

Rather than resisting Wheeler grabbed the clothing and stood up, stretching and yawning again before shuffling towards the bathroom to get showered and dressed. Standing in the bathroom, he stared at his reflection in the mirror and willed his body to wake up, positive that he had never even seen this hour of the morning before. He emerged 20 minutes later nearly fully clothed and heading for the dresser to retrieve his comb. As he finished tidying his hair Linka approached again and handed him a pair of jeans.

"And what am I supposed to do with those?" he enquired, accepting the garment.

"Wear them of course," Gi smiled from her position on his desk chair.

"They don't fit." Wheeler rounded back wondering exactly how the girls expected him to wear them.

"Wheeler, none of your clothes fit. That's why we are taking you shopping," Linka replied, sounding a little exasperated at her friend's stubbornness. "Anyway I have a trick to help you out," she added, indicating that he should pull his pants on.

Shrugging his shoulders, the young man obliged and pulled the trousers up to his waist, the gap between the edges of the waistband was even wider now that another week had passed and he shot a look towards the Russian as if to say well what is this bright idea then. Stifling a giggle Linka bent down so that she was level with his waist, and carefully looped a spare hair band through the buttonhole, pulling it across and placing the other end around the button. Then, tickling his bare tummy, she stood back up.

"Ta da," she smiled as Wheeler looked down at her handy work and pulled the zipper up as far as he could.

"Where did you learn that?" he asked as he looked back up and pulled his T-shirt down.

"What . . . you have never gained a few pounds over the holidays?" she winked knowing that he had over many Thanksgivings and Christmases.

"Well yeah," he smiled; it was ingenious, and it worked well as long as he left his t-shirt un-tucked to hide it.

Leaving his hut Wheeler started to head for the common room intent on getting some breakfast before he was dragged around the shops; however, the girls blocked him again.

"No time for that, Yankee, come on," Linka smiled, grabbing the surprised youths hand and gently tugging him towards the waiting Geo-cruiser.

"Hey what about breakfast, the shops aren't even going to be open for another hour," he complained, feeling a mixture of hunger and fear; he'd had no idea the girls were going to take this so seriously when they mentioned it last night, and he was already beginning to regret agreeing to go.

Once on board the geo-cruiser, Wheeler pulled his belt on, realizing that there was no arguing with the girls this morning. Knowing full well that there was no turning back, he silently reasoned that it was almost like they were possessed or something. In a minute, he soon mellowed when Gi pushed a basket onto his knee.

"In flight meal, sir," she giggled as he opened the small rectangular container and looked at the contents.

"Oh . . . th-thanks," he stuttered, momentarily stunned at the girl's resourcefulness before he retrieved an apple and offered the basket to the ladies.

"No thank you, Wheeler," Gi answered with a shake of her head.

"We already ate; that is yours," Linka added, carefully steering the solar powered craft en route to the city.

"Thanks," Wheeler smiled and felt himself relax a little. It was obvious the girls just wanted to get the shopping done early before the crowds set in.

Landing in a convenient place Linka fished a small piece of paper from her pocket and examined it.

"Ok . . . first we go to Bloomingdales; then J.C. Penney's; then on to Macy's; and finally we go to Sear's in Brooklyn," the Russian quietly muttered to herself while Wheeler looked on with a bemused smile.

"And you know where all these places are and how to connect to them I suppose?" he asked, realizing that Linka was proposing to go around half of New York City just to get him some bigger pants.

"Roughly, why?" she questioned, watching him.

"No reason," he shrugged, "so what's the address for the first point of call?" He was clearly trying to glance over her shoulder.

"1000 3rd Avenue at 59th Street . . ." the blonde read aloud after she popped open one of the Geo-cruisers compartments, retrieving her pocket map of the city.

"Ok well that's right near Central Park," the redhead informed his female friends, then resting his hand on Linka's shoulder; "I think I can find my way around, princess."

The wind Planeteer smiled shyly in return. "Da, of course, sorry. I had forgotten that you grew up here."

The three Planeteers exited the solar craft and started strolling casually for their first point of call, with Wheeler pointing out a few things and making them laugh with silly jokes all the way. It wasn't long before they arrived at one of the biggest shops Gi had ever seen

"Oh, wow! How are we supposed to find anything in here?" the overwhelmed Asian exclaimed, scanning at the many racks and displays. In the distance a large escalator indicated there was much more to be found above them.

"Easy . . . By looking at the floor plan," Wheeler grinned, handing the Thai a small folded leaflet with maps of all the store's different floors and an index to help customers identify the area they required.

Quickly finding the men's department Linka and Gi encouraged Wheeler to find some pants he liked so that they could get him something comfortable for the coming months. With childish giggles ringing from their pink smiles, the girls then pushed him into the changing room to try them on. After a few minutes he emerged to show them the result.

"They look good on you, Yankee," Linka complimented thoughtfully, admiring the dark blue jeans he had put on.

"They are miles too big. I could fit a whole other person in these with me," he whispered, fixing the Russian with a steely gaze.

"You _have _got a whole other person in their with you, and I suspect you will grow into these quicker than you think," the blonde countered making Wheeler flush with embarrassment.

"You can always wear a belt for now," Gi added, also believing the jeans would be a good fit for Wheeler now and for a few months to come as his pregnancy progressed.

After changing back into his own clothes Wheeler glanced at some of the tops that were available, and he selected a few more items to purchase before leaving and heading west for the next shop.

It was late afternoon by the time the little group returned to Hope Island, and Wheeler immediately flopped onto the sofa leaving the bags and packages where they fell.

"You have had a good day, my friend?" Kwame curiously wanted to know, looking at the many bags at his friend's feet.

"I am totally exhausted, my man. Take some friendly advice; if the girls ever offer to take you shopping you might wanna politely refuse," Wheeler groaned from his prone position, making the black Planeteer laugh heartily.

At that point the girls walked in with Cheshire cat grins on there faces, and Linka quickly leaned over the sofa, tickling the redheads tummy,

"Awww. Get off!" he replied jovially trying to roll away from her outstretched fingers and failing miserably.

After a light dinner that was prepared by Kwame and Ma-Ti, the Planeteers settled down and discussed their various exploits from earlier in the day. Everyone was forced to break into loud rings of laughter as Wheeler managed to describe the shopping trip as a terrible ordeal and throw in several exaggerated gestures before dramatically collapsing against a pillow and imitating a perfect swoon.

"Oh Wheeler," Ma-Ti commented between giggles, "you make it sound like a chore"

The South American glanced across the room and tried not to laugh again as Wheeler adopted his favorite English Lord accent and replied, "Dear boy, you have no idea. These fair young maidens dragged me through half of the United States in search of the Holy Pants."

The effort to keep a straight face was a happy failure as the five 'teers collapsed in simultaneous laughter.

After a few minutes Kwame composed himself and spoke, "What shall we do this evening, my friends? It seems too nicer evening to spend it indoors watching TV,"

The other Planeteers agreed that nights like this were not made for watching the tube, and they all trudged outside for a rousing game of Frisbee.

"I wonder where the conference organizers have put us up," Wheeler commented as he jumped and caught a particularly high throw from Ma-Ti and sent the small disk whizzing back towards Gi, who missed and fell in the sand laughing.

"I do not know; they said accommodations would be provided to us for 3 days, but they did not mention where we would be staying," Linka retorted, diving for one of Kwame's famously low Frisbees and catching it perfectly.

"Probably a youth hostel of some kind. Why do you want to know? Is it that you think you deserve luxury now that you're expecting, Wheeler?" the Thai girl snickered, throwing the disk back towards her American friend.

"No, of course not... oof!" Wheeler countered, landing on his bottom as the Frisbee sailed between his legs. "I was just thinking it might be nice to stay in a decent hotel for once. You know . . . one with room service, massages, pieces of chocolate on the pillow, the whole 9 yards," he added, returning a few minutes later from having retrieved the plastic flying saucer.

They happily played for a while longer until the rapidly darkening sky made it difficult to see, so they called it a night and dropped the neon green toy into the large bin that housed the rest of their outdoor playthings. They all linked up arm in arm and then trudged inside to find another game to play around the kitchen table.

"I think maybe we should go to bed early tonight; we've got a mando busy day tomorrow," Wheeler commented after an hour of playing The Game of Life slipped by.

Kwame, Gi, Linka, and Ma-Ti all looked incredulously at Wheeler, who had never been known to suggest getting an early night in the six years they had known him. "What?" he retorted, seeing their faces. "I just assumed you would want me to get up before noon . . . which, given recent events, requires an early bedtime for me and Junior," he quickly covered patting his stomach. His excellent poker face was successful in hiding his true M.O. to get an early start so he could check into the hotel and then split soon after so he could pick up a surprise he had in store for Linka. After all, he wind Planeteer wasn't supposed to know about his little well intended shocker until the next night.

The next morning Wheeler awoke at 6.30am and retrieved a hot drink from the kitchen before putting his walkman in his pocket and setting it to play as he began packing for the next few days, remembering to hide a map of Russia away in the zippered front of his bag so Linka wouldn't suspect anything. The young blonde was certainly surprised when she called for him at 7:30am and found him nearly finished packing and dancing around his room, singing quietly and obviously in a great mood. Approaching him from behind, she tapped him on the shoulder, gaining his attention and causing him to turn and grab her hands quickly and spin her on the spot and make her giggle before pulling the headphones down and rest them around his neck.

"Morning, princess," he winked as Linka stood, blushing slightly.

"Morning, Wheeler, you seem to being in a good mood," she commented, watching him with a big smile on her face.

"I feel great and Chicago is such a cool city. Did you know it has a 7 storey mall?" he bubbled, continuing to pack shower gel and other essentials in a small toilet bag after wandering to the bathroom with a definite bounce in his step.

"Really?" Linka couldn't think of anything else to say as she mentally made a note to tell Gi about this and plan a visit as soon as a free moment presented itself.

"OK . . . I'm all done," the redhead announced, zipping his luggage and heading for the door. "Time for breakfast," he added, putting a gentle hand across the still stunned Russians back and pushing her towards the common hut. He silently mused to himself, 'well at least her nerves weren't getting to her yet.'

Having checked to see that they had everything they needed and ensuring their commitments on the Island were covered for the next 3 days, the five eco-heroes left for

Chicago, Illinois. Arriving at the agreed meeting point the Planeteers where quickly greeted by a small bespectacled man in a smart suit.

"Good morning, Good morning!" he beamed, shaking hands with the five young heroes. "Your accommodation is all set up and ready for you, 2 adjoining doubles at the Hilton on Michigan Avenue," he added as he glanced down at his list and ticked a box to say the five eco-activists had arrived.

"Sorry . . . did you say the Hilton?" Wheeler stuttered unsure if he had actually heard right.

"Why, yes sir, the Planeteers are the guests of honor. Everything is prepared, no expenses spared," the small man confirmed these awesome tidings before politely bowing and turning to deal with some other guests.

"What is so special about the Hilton?" Linka asked looking at Wheelers stunned features.

"It's only . . . like one of the . . . best hotels in Chicago," the redhead stammered, still not quite believing what he had heard.

"Well you got your wish then; after all, you said you wanted to stay in a decent hotel. Come on." Gi pulled Wheeler's arm and motioned to the others that they should get settled in ready for the conference that night.

As they entered the grand reception area of the Hilton, the other Planeteers suddenly understood what Wheeler had meant; this place was seriously posh, and they all felt slightly under-dressed in their jeans and t-shirts.

"Welcome to the Hilton, Planeteers," the man on reception beamed, instantly recognizing the five youths who stood before him, "if you would just care to sign the register. You are on the 5th floor rooms 542 and 543." He handed Wheeler the two keys as the redhead bent over to add his name to the four previous signatures. "Peter will bring your bags up for you momentarily," he finished, politely bowing to the group, and ushering them towards the expensive looking elevators that were located nearby.

"Er . . . Thank you," Kwame stammered, feeling rather overwhelmed by the whole experience; he had never seen such a big and fancy building in all his life.

Entering their respective rooms the Planeteers felt like they had come into another world. Everything from the crisp sheets to the wide screen TV exuded class and sophistication, something that few of them had ever really experienced in their young lives. Wheeler carefully sat on one of the enormous beds and immediately sank backwards as the soft mattress seemed to swallow him whole.

"Oh wow, that's it. I'm staying here," he murmured, kicking his shoes off and resting his feet against one of the banisters. It wasn't long before they heard a quiet knock on the interconnecting door and the girls entered.

"So what do you think?" Linka asked quickly ascertaining that the boy's room, like theirs, had no expenses spared when it came to decoration.

"Well Wheeler seems to be enjoying himself," Ma-Ti spoke up, pointing to the bed where Wheeler had apparently dozed off again.

"Are you having a good time, Yankee?" Linka carefully climbed onto the bed beside him, stirring him from his relaxing state of sleep.

"I feel like I've been eaten by a giant marshmallow," the redhead whispered quietly, yawning and pushing himself back upright. After glancing at his watch, the American realized that he had better get a move on if his secret surprise was going to work; and he quickly stood up.

"Anyone need the bathroom?" he enquired, grabbing his suitcase from where the bellboy had left it a few minutes earlier and pulling some clothes out.

"You are getting ready now?" Linka asked, feeling slightly puzzled because there was still 4 hours before the meeting was to take place.

"I have a few things to do before we gotta be there, so this is my only chance to change," he shrugged, wandering into the grand bathroom and thinking that this room was almost as big as his whole hut on Hope Island. Reemerging a few minutes later, Wheeler turned in front of his friends to model his new clothes.

"Will this do?" he asked, wanting their honest opinions on his outfit.

"You look good," Gi complimented, admiring his combination of stone colored chinos with a dark blue shirt and white t-shirt underneath.

"Da, very handsome," Linka agreed from her curled position on Wheelers bed, where she had been reading through her speech once more, trying to remember all the details and calm her self before the big event.

"Thanks, guys. Well I will see you there," he replied, pulling his shoes on and carefully winking at Kwame to say he was going to fetch the surprise now.

"You are not going with us?" Linka asked, suddenly feeling a little alarmed; after all, she wasn't sure she could do this without him and his moral support.

"Relax, Babe, I'll be there just like I promised," the daddy-to-be smiled again and left the room, heading for the roof where they had parked the Geo-cruiser after having checked in earlier.

"Where is Wheeler going?" Linka asked once she knew that her firey friend had left.

"I do not know, Linka," Kwame lied, carefully avoiding the Russians eyes and concentrating on his book, afraid of giving the game away.

"He is probably meeting a friend or something, Linka, he knows people in most parts of the United States," Ma-Ti added as he flicked through the TV channels, trying to distract the blonde's attention.

"Da, I suppose you are right," Linka swallowed nervously and returned to her notes.

"Don't worry. He'll be there Linka. After all, he promised you," Gi tried to comfort her friend, but Linka still felt tense and nervous about her speech that was now just a few short hours away.

Upon lifting off into the air, Wheeler quickly set a course for Linka's hometown and headed for the small mining settlement. After an hour, he saw the familiar countryside loom below him; and he dropped lower, looking for the farm house that Linka's remaining relatives called home.

As he landed Mishka strolled toward him and waved a friendly greeting, "How are you to being, Veeler?" he asked. His Russian accent was much heavier than Linka's, which had faded somewhat over the years but still colored her words in a way that Wheeler found very attractive.

"I'm Ok, you and grandma about ready?" he asked as the young man slapped his back and led him to the house.

"Almost, grandma is trying to decide on her outfit, maybe now you are here she will get a move on," he smiled, leading the American into the small farmhouse as Linka's grandmother came through muttering in Russian.

"Hello, Veeler," she interrupted herself momentarily and glided over to him and wrapped her arms around the young man in a tight hug. "Ah vy poluchaete tolstenkimi," she muttered, pulling away and waving her index finger at him in a scolding gesture as Linka's older brother burst out laughing.

"What did I do?" Wheeler asked, looking at Linka's sibling with a quizzical expression highlighting his confused features.

"Nothing, Veeler, she says you are getting porky," the Russian answered back with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault, grandma; Linka's cooking is too good. I can't seem to keep the weight off," the redhead argued playfully, making Mishka snigger again.

"Da, that sounds right. She has inherited grandma's cooking skills" he happily commented. "Ouch" he added recoiling as the older woman hit him on the arm and muttered some sort of gentle reprimand in Russian to her grandson before ducking back into her bedroom.

Wheeler glanced at his watch, growing aware that time was passing and that he only had a couple of hours to get back, help his Russian guests book into their hotel and get to the large lecture hall of the Northwestern University in time for Linka's speech. At that point, Linka's grandmother finally emerged from her room dressed in a smart black evening dress and her best jewelry.

Being the property of a relatively poor family, the jewels were inexpensive ones that had been passed down over many generations and their sentimental value was far higher than any monetary price. Because of this, they were saved for only the most special of occasions.

"You look beautiful, babushka," Mishka muttered, bowing low and offering his arm to the old woman in a polite gesture.

"Thank you, Mishka," she smiled in return accepting his arm and following him outside where Wheeler had already started the Geo-cruiser up and set the course on the navigator, ready to return to Chicago.

An hour later, they landed and the two guests booked themselves into a modest hotel in the city center, dropping off the few personal possessions that they required for the 3-day trip. Then all three set off towards the University at a gentle pace. As the group passed a local flower shop Wheeler pulled Mishka aside.

"Hey what's the best flower to give for good luck in your country?" he asked, causing the Russian man to smile.

"A single red rose is considered to be one of the luckiest gifts in Russia, symbolizing a strong desire for the recipient to be happy and fortunate in their greatest challenge," the young blond replied with a grin as Wheeler quickly ducked into the shop and bought a single red rose and a small card wishing Linka good luck. He really hoped she would like it as they set off once again and arrived 15 minutes before the conference was due to begin.

Once Wheeler had settled his guests in the audience, he quietly went backstage and knocked on the star dressing room door.

"Who is it?" Linka called, a nervous tension sounding in her voice.

"Only me!" Wheeler called back as Gi opened the door for him. "Told you I'd make it," he grinned as Linka rushed into his arms and squeezed him tightly. "This is for you, for good luck," he offered, pulling away and presenting the blonde with a delicately wrapped red rose.

"Thank you . . ." she smiled, unsure what else to say, her sparkling eyes giving him the reassurance he was after.

"Well I had better get back to my seat. See you afterwards princess," he sighed quietly, giving her one last hug and a gentle kiss before turning to go back to the auditorium.

A few moments later, the lights dimmed and a smartly dressed gentleman approached the podium.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen" he began "I would like to take this opportunity to welcome you all to this, the 50th annual convention for the protection of birds worldwide. Tonight, a special guest speaker is going to tell you about the state of conservation and how we can help, please give a big hand for Linka Piatikova!" he stepped away from the microphone as the auditorium burst into welcoming applause.

Linka, taking a deep breath, stepped forward onto the stage. Blushing slightly the Russian carefully made her way to the central podium and placed the few notes she carried on the stand in front of her. Smiling out at the audience for just a moment, she quickly spotted Wheeler and allowed herself to relax a bit, 'Remember Linka, just talk to me,' she could hear his words in her head, and she began delivering her speech.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The next 2 and a half hours passed in a blur and Linka only became aware of the hundreds of guests again as the auditorium burst into loud appreciative clapping and whistles of approval. Wheeler carefully stood up, leading a standing ovation, and the whole room followed suit while the astonished, young lady just stood quietly blushing, happy that it was over.

After most of the guests had left for the evening and Linka had returned to her dressing room, where Kwame, Gi and Ma-Ti were waiting to congratulate her, Wheeler rose from his seat again and offered his hand to the older Russian lady who sat beside him. She accepted his offer of assistance and politely stood up, followed closely by Mishka. Then both accompanied Wheeler backstage, ready to spring their surprise. Beckoning for his guests to wait for just a moment more, Wheeler quietly knocked on the dressing room door and entered slowly.

"Well done, Babe," he commented as she wrapped her arms around him again and whispered hurried thank-you's in his ear, the adrenaline rush had not yet subsided fully, and she was still shaking slightly as her bodies cortisol levels returned to normal. "I found some fans that would like to meet you" the redhead whispered back as she pulled away again.

"Fans?" she looked intrigued; surely no-one wanted to meet her after having delivered just one speech!

"Uh huh, they're just outside," Wheeler motioned towards the room's entrance as Linka quietly walked past and opened the door.

"GRANDMUSKA, MISHKA!" she screamed with delight, hugging her family tightly and trying hard not to jump up and down.

"I think she's one happy lady," Wheeler quietly whispered to the others as he leaned back against the dressing table.

"Did you guys organize this?" Linka asked as she returned with a big grin on her face and tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"Don't look at us Linka." Kwame held up his hands in a gesture of surrender.

"Wheeler was the mastermind behind this," Ma-Ti added, smiling, for he liked seeing his friend so happy.

"We just helped to keep it a secret." Gi giggled as she remembered all the private planning they had done to organize this for the Russian girl.

Linka step forward and hugged Wheeler again. "Why are you so good to me?" she asked.

"I guess you just deserve it," he whispered back quietly, feeling a surge of emotion flood throughout him. He stood and broke away from her embrace before he did something he feared he would later regret. "All right whose up for dinner; I'm starving," he announced making everyone laugh as they quickly gathered their possessions and left to find a nice restaurant; after all, tonight was a celebration!

Parting company with Grandma and Mishka later that evening the five Planeteers returned to their hotel and flopped tiredly onto their beds. After a few minutes Linka sat up, a sudden memory from the evening flashing through her mind. This mental clip played through her brain, and a mischievous grin curled her lips as she carefully grabbed a pillow, tiptoed into the boys' room, and threw it at Wheeler.

"What is this I hear about my cooking?" she asked standing in the doorway as the redhead jumped and looked up after the pillow had hit him point blank in the face!

"Your Grandma said I was getting porky, what was I supposed to say? You think I should tell her the truth about me gettin' knocked up?" he replied with a smile, his Brooklyn accent sounding a little stronger as he feigned a feeling of irritation. With that, he quickly hurled the pillow back across the room.

Linka neatly sidestepped the shot, and the pillow hit Gi instead as she emerged from the bathroom, wearing pajamas.

"Hey, who threw that?" she glanced around, trying to spot the guilty face and finally focusing on the redhead. As she began to aim, he moved, dodging across the room and lightly leaping out of the way. As the pillow sailed passed him, Gi was determined that she wasn't going to let him get away that easily, and she quickly retrieved the other pillows from the girls' room, throwing them in all directions as Wheeler tried to dodge the onslaught.

The ensuing laughter and joke insults that followed each throw quickly stirred Kwame and Ma-Ti from their rest and they joined in the play fighting enthusiastically. Finally, Wheeler collapsed back onto the bed. "Have mercy!" he giggled as Linka and Gi carefully buried him in the fluffy pillows. Both girls perched beside him as he tossed the

Soft forms away and smiled.

"That was fun!" Linka breathed, leaning on one arm and picking a few loose feathers from her top.

"I haven't laughed that much in ages!" Wheeler admitted, trying to flick the feathers back at Linka. The little floaters were dropping onto his front, and he finally had to give up when it became obvious that he couldn't win, and the feathers just wouldn't leave him alone.

"It is nice to see you laughing again, Wheeler," Linka nodded, laying a hand on his stomach in a silent gesture of understanding.

"I'm exhausted," Gi yawned, thinking that she should really go to bed.

"Yeah, me too," Wheeler agreed as he sat up and stretched, and both girls stood, prepared to head for their own room.

"Guess we'll see you guys in the morning," Gi remarked as she retrieved a pillow from the floor.

"Why do we not leave the connecting door open; that way, we can still talk to one another," Kwame suggested as Wheeler slowly slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom to change.

"Ok," the Asian replied, leaving through the door and heading for her bed, where she quickly settled beneath the covers.

Linka stayed up for a few moments longer, trying to will her tired muscles to move. It had been a long day for all of them.

"Good night, boys," she murmured to Kwame and Ma-Ti as they retrieved a couple of pillows and waited for Wheeler to finish up so they could get ready for bed as well. Then, wandering over to the closed bathroom door she haled to the North American, "Good night, Wheeler."

"Huh . . . oh yeah . . . night," he answered back, his voice sounding somewhat muffled, which the wind Planeteer concluded to be a sign that he was brushing his teeth.

The redhead emerged a few moments later and yawned before grabbing a pillow from the discarded pile and collapsing onto the bed with a groan.

"Are you all right Wheeler?" Kwame asked kindly as he headed for the bathroom.

"Yeah, just exhausted," the American commented, shuffling under his own covers.

"I am not surprised. You flew to Russia and back as well as attending the conference, that was tiring enough," Ma-Ti said, looking across at the slumped form beneath the sheets and blankets.

"It was worth it though," Wheeler smiled as he remembered the look of sheer happiness that had been shining on Linka's face all evening. She really was beautiful, but he thought he would have to count himself out now, even if he managed to get his figure back after all of this was done and over with. With having been pregnant and having a little son or daughter to raise, he would have baggage; a child would change everything.

Kwame quickly finished getting changed and returned to the room, allowing Ma-Ti to finally get ready for bed himself. The Kyapo carefully brushed his teeth and used the toilet before glancing into the mirror in front of him and allowing his mind to wander. Just recently, he had been having dreams that he could not explain, and he had been hoping for a free moment to visit his village so he could discuss them with the Shaman. Settling on the opposite side of the bed to Kwame Ma-Ti continued to ponder the images in his dreams; as part of his culture, he believed that dreams delivered messages, but for some reason he could make no sense of this latest vision.

Turning off the lights, the heart Planeteer settled and waited for sleep to come upon him. Just then, he heard a quiet snort coming from the other bed, and Wheeler suddenly broke into a fit of giggles, which he was obviously trying to muffle unsuccessfully.

"What is so funny, Wheeler?" the Indian whispered, intrigued and curious to see what could be that amusing.

"I dunno, little buddy, something just popped into my head; and now I can't stop laughing," the redhead gulped for air as he attempted to explain, but he eventually collapsed back into peels of laughter.

Ma-Ti couldn't imagine what had set his friend off, but he suddenly found himself joining in as the redheads infectious snickering sparked his own sense of humor and he shook violently trying to keep the giggles quiet.

"What are you two laughing at?" Kwame enquired, roused from his own rest by the combination of shaking and quiet giggling that now filled the room around him.

"We do not know, Kwame." Ma-Ti started to explain, trying hard not to laugh. "Wheeler started laughing at something he thought of, and it somehow set me off. I do not even know the joke, and, yet, I cannot stop," he finished as the African let out a single deep chuckle and clamped his hand over his mouth. It was no good the laughter fought within his chest, and he eventually had to give in, letting out a hearty laugh and slapping his hand down on the bed.

"What is all the noise?" Linka asked groggily, appearing beside the doorway with Gi next to her.

"I'm . . . I'm sorry, Linka," Wheeler managed to stutter, clutching his aching side "I thought of something funny, and then I started laughing . . . and it seems to have set the others off." He was breathing hard now, and he lay panting as the giggle fit finally seemed to pass.

"What was it you thought of?" Gi asked, stifling a yawn as both girls, now feeling wide-awake, approached and settled on the empty side of Wheeler's bed, gazing at the three male Planeteers who were all busy wiping tears from their eyes and trying to recover from their recent outburst.

"I don't really know . . . there was just like a load of stuff all at once, the Knights who say Ni from Monty Python, scenes from the Simpson's. All sorts of stuff," the redhead shrugged, smiling.

"You know the thing that makes me laugh most?" Kwame asked, looking thoughtfully as the others glanced in his direction.

"What's that?" Wheeler asked, raising his head from the soft pillow to look at his African friend. Then deciding that was too uncomfortable, he scooted into a sitting position as Kwame smiled and tried not to laugh at the memory.

"That limerick you told me about 3 years ago, you know when you were trying to cheer me up when I was feeling blue about having seen Mame Slaughter kill that orphan orangutan," he smiled again as recognition dawned on the redheads face.

"Oh yeah, um . . . how did that one go?" Wheeler thought for a moment, trying to remember the words.

"What is a limerick?" Linka asked, looking confused.

"It's a 5 line poem, with a particular rhyming pattern . . . it's usually dirty though," Gi informed the Russian, who nodded, indicating she wouldn't mind hearing the poem.

"Ok . . . got it" Wheeler announced as he attempted to rid his face of a forming smirk. "You'll love this . . .

'There once was a pirate so the story relates,

Who liked to go dancing on roller skates,

He fell on his cutlass,

Which rendered him nutless,

And virtually useless on dates'."

Wheeler smiled around at his friends as they all burst out laughing in unison.

"That is so stupid!" Linka cried out, clutching her sides that ached from hard laughter.

"Yes, but it is very funny," Ma-Ti added as he tried to stop giggling.

"Anyone else got some more funny stuff since we are all awake again?" Wheeler inquired, carefully settling back against his pillow.

The clock read 2:45am by the time the Planeteers began to fade out and drift off to sleep again. Sensing they wouldn't remain conscious very much longer, the girls excused themselves and returned to their beds while the boys slid under their covers and snuggled down for the rest of the night.

"…we should wake him?" Wheeler caught the last snatches of the other Planeteers' conversation as he stirred from the bedclothes.

"I'm awake," he mumbled groggily, sitting up and yawning deeply.

"Well, good morning," Gi smiled at the fire Planeteer, bouncing down on the end of his bed.

"Sleep ok?" Linka asked as she appeared beside the Asian.

"I guess so, I don't remember not sleeping so I supposed I did," Wheeler yawned again and groaned. "Why do I feel like I only got 5 hours sleep?" he mumbled quietly, slipping out from under the bedding and starting to stagger to the bathroom.

"Because that is about all any of us got," Kwame answered, coming over and clutching a cup of coffee.

"We did not get to bed till about 3am, thanks to your giggling half the night," Ma-Ti added as he laid down his cup of tea.

"I don't remember that . . . sorry guys," Wheeler apologized, suddenly feeling guilty over having been the one responsible for everyone's sleep deprivation.

"That is ok it was good fun. Right now you go and get dressed and we will order some breakfast from room service. After that, you need to show us where that 7 storey mall is!" Linka excitedly instructed with an obvious smile playing across her lips

"Oh boy," the redhead groaned, instantly regretting letting the girls know about the large shopping mall nearby.

After a delicious breakfast of bacon and eggs, which Wheeler found to his delight since he could now eat since he'd finally gotten over the morning sickness a week ago, the five Planeteers found that they were much refreshed, and they set off to meet Mishka and Linka's grandmother at their more modest hotel before making tracks for the infamous 7 story mall on Woodfield road.

"Bozhe Moy!" Linka exclaimed as the large building came into view, "That is it?" she asked, her eyes sparkling wonderment as she turned to her redheaded companion.

"That's it, babe," he replied, stifling a quiet yawn and secretly wondering what he had let himself in for, considering he was in the presence of two shopaholics.

Entering the foyer the small group found themselves surrounded by shops on all sides, and they didn't know just where to begin, especially since everyone might have wanted to visit different stores.

"Maybe we should split up; after all, we all don't want to go into the same shops. We could always hook up later," Gi suggested, scanning the mall guide and mentally highlighting a few of the stores she wanted to visit.

"How about we leave you girls to go do what you want, and us guys will wander around and see what we're gonna do. We can meet here for lunch about 1pm?" Wheeler leaned over the Asians shoulder and pointed out a small café on the 3rd floor.

"Ok, see you there at 1pm," Gi replied with a smile as the two female Planeteers and Linka's grandmother set off in one direction while Wheeler grabbed his own map. The four young men then glanced at the shops that were available, trying to decide where to go.

"Oh, they have a gardening place. I should very much like a look in there!" Kwame happily noted, pointing to a location on the map.

"Uh huh, I want some of the modeling shops and one o' the home video stores," Wheeler mumbled, studying the map in an apparent state of deep concentration.

"Are there any book shops? I have almost finished my detective novel and would like to look for another," Ma-Ti asked.

"There are about 20 of them, so that shouldn't be a problem. Anywhere you wanna go, Mishka?" Wheeler asked politely looking in the Russians direction.

"Nyet, not particularly. Anyvhere you three vant to go is fine with me," the tall blond answered with a shrug.

"Well if you see anything you like as we're going, around, just say, 'stop' and we can have a look."

After about an hour of looking around, all the Planeteers and their guests had bought something for themselves, and they were having tremendous fun letting loose for once and enjoying the freedom and opportunity to go crazy for a change. As the four guys wandered along, looking into some other shops - more to pass the hour until they had agreed to meet the girls than to actually buy anything, Wheeler found himself drawn to the window of a young mom's shop which was displaying tiny outfits for new born babies. He immediately felt something lightly stir in the pit of his stomach. "Are you coming Wheeler?" he heard Ma-Ti call him, and he quickly bent down.

"Er yeah my shoelace was untied," the redhead lied, glad to see that his shoestrings were actually loose, thus backing up his mini fib.

"Ok! We will wait for you," the Kyapo called, stopping and discreetly lighting his ring to send a thought message to the American. "Getting broody, Wheeler?" he asked teasingly and saw the young man blush slightly in return.

After binding the bow on his left sneaker, Wheeler stood back up and rejoined the group, lightly punching the young Indian on the shoulder as he passed. An hour later, as planned, the boys and girls met for lunch at a small café on the 3rd floor.

"Did you three buy the whole mall or something?" Wheeler queried, looking at all the packages and bags that Linka and Gi were carrying.

"No," the Asian laughed, settling into an available seat next to the redhead and picking up the menu.

"We just got a few little things," Linka added as she took her seat on the Americans other side, "Gi we need to go back to that shop with all those nice dresses after we eat," she said as she leaned across the table with a smile aimed at her Thai friend.

"Oh yeah . . . the one on the 4th floor, wasn't it?" Gi grinned back.

"So have you guys been having fun?" the Russian turned her attention to Kwame and Ma-Ti.

"Yes, although I think we have got everything we want now," Ma-Ti replied with a smile curling his lips.

"I think we are done with our shopping. Would you mind if we just let you girls go ahead without us after lunch?" Kwame asked politely.

"No, if you've had enough, we can go back to the store and meet you at the rooms afterward," Gi smiled her response as the waiter approached and took everybody's orders.

After the Planeteers and Linka's family finished their lunch Linka and Gi set off on their own to continue looking around, agreeing to meet the others back at their hotel suite later so that they could all go out to dinner.

"Are you two coming back with us?" Wheeler queried, looking at the two Russians as he rose from his seat and slid the chair back under the table.

"No thank you Vheeler, Grandma and I are going to go back to our own hotel to rest before dinner tonight. It has been a long day for us. Please to letting us know ven you are ready to meet up," Mishka waved his response and carefully helped his grandmother climb into a waiting taxi.

"Ok see you later then!" the remaining Planeteers called and waved before they hailed their own cab since Linka and Gi had asked the guys to take their bags back to the hotel and leave them free to purchase some more bits.

It was 5pm when Linka and Gi returned to the hotel and greeted the guys who, after having dropped the packages off in their adjoining rooms, had left again to take a quiet boat tour along the Chicago River They truly enjoyed their little excursion, taking in the local skyline and learning a little more about the Windy City before returning to their rooms just as the weather broke. Feeling pleasantly exhausted, they all were happy to be back in their temporary home, settling down to watch the TV for a bit.

"Hey guys, did ya miss us?" Gi asked, stepping through the interconnecting doorway with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, Gi," Wheeler hailed, glancing at his watch before reestablishing eye contact with the water Planeteer. "You finish buying out the whole mall then?" he asked as Linka appeared beside the Asian woman.

"We did not buy that much," the Russian giggled, ducking down by the assortment of bags from her and Gi's shopping spree. "What did you three end up doing in the end?" she asked politely, sorting through a few items.

"We went on a boat tour, looking at the Chicago skyline and learning the history of the city," Kwame said, filling the girls in.

"Oh wow! That sounds great; wish we'd gone too," Gi answered quickly for anything to do with water or marine life fascinated her to no end.

"Well we can go again tomorrow if you want," Wheeler offered as he lightly threw a cushion at the young Kyapo nearby. Ma-Ti had been lost in thought, a brief nap that afternoon had brought more inexplicable visions, and he felt it was now imperative the he find their source, he needed to speak to the shaman as soon as possible.

"Do we have any plans after we check out of the hotel tomorrow?" the youngest Planeteer asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes that still wanted to remain closed for the moment.

"Not as far as I know," Gi answered thoughtfully as she paused from sorting out her purchases "Why?" she curiously asked as she saw a strange expression cross her friends face.

"I was hoping we could visit the shaman sometime soon. Lately, I have been having visions that I cannot explain and I just feel he will be able to help me," Ma-Ti blurted out everything that was on his mind without thinking.

"Well ok, Ma-Ti, how about we go there Monday. That gives us a day to catch up on any chores back home and drop our stuff off." the Thai girl offered while the others looked on, feeling slightly concerned, for it wasn't very often that Ma-Ti had visions he could not solve; and even rarer were visions that he felt he needed to talk to the shaman of his village about.

"Thank you Gi. It is probably nothing, I just cannot shake the feeling that I am being warned about something," the Indian shrugged. "Where are we going for dinner?" he asked, quickly changing the subject.

"I thought we could have dinner here at the hotel and then maybe go out for the evening," Linka suggested, settling on one of the nearby chairs.

"Sounds like an excellent idea, Linka," Kwame came back, smiling.

"Yeah, do you feel like going to a show or something? I could see if there are any tickets available," Wheeler brought up a possible activity that everyone might like. "We can pick up Grandma and Mishka and have a mando good time tonight."

"Ok, that sounds like fun," Gi voiced the excitement the others were feeling about the prospect of an evenings entertainment.

Wheeler silently acknowledged his friends' agreement, and nodding to them, he exited the room and went down to the lobby to enquire about local theatres. A phone call to the room an hour later alerted the Planeteers that their dinner guests had arrived and were waiting for them in the reception area.

Wheeler had been very secretive after he returned to the room earlier, saying only that he had managed to get them seats to a popular show and that they should arrive at the theatre at 7:30pm. With that the five had made plans to have dinner at 6pm in one of the hotel restaurants, and they had instructed Linka's family to meet them in the lobby at the appropriate time. Exiting the elevator, Linka greeted her family happily and told them that Wheeler had managed to arrange for them all to see a show later that evening.

"What are ve seeing, Veeler?" Mishka asked, looking at the American whom had become a good friend to him and his grandmother over the last few years.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Wheeler replied with a wink.

"Ah yes, a surprise," the Russian nodded as they joined the others and walked into the dining room. After finishing their meals among excited laughter and enjoyment of each others company, the party left for the theatre house where Wheeler had reserved the tickets.

"Come on Wheeler, you have to tell us what we are seeing now," Linka coaxed, looping her arm through his and giving him a beguiling smile.

"Ok, I got tickets to Les Miserables," the redhead commented in hopes that his choice would be well received.

"Oh I have always wanted to see that!" Gi chirped on his other side.

"Thank God for that," Wheeler silently mused as he giggled, releasing a huge sigh of relief. "I'm afraid we're gonna be in the nose bleed section though," He warned, but then noticed the confused expressions on his company's faces. "I could only afford the cheap seats; my bank balance didn't stretch to the best seats in the house," he apologized quickly.

"That is ok, I am sure we will be able to see just fine," Kwame replied with a reassuring smile.

Arriving in plenty of time, Wheeler stepped over to the reception desk to collect the tickets while the others bought some refreshments from the kiosk nearby.

"Hi, I ordered some tickets for Les Miserables earlier . . . name's Wheeler," the redhead smiled politely at the clerk who stood before him.

"Certainly sir, party of 7 isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, that's right," he answered.

A strange look crossed the lady's pretty young features. "You're one of the Planeteers right?" she asked.

"That's right, we were given 3 days accommodation in Chicago in return for a conference, thought we'd try a show while we're here," he said as the woman quickly brought up his details on a small computer. "Could you just bare with me a moment, sir?" she asked.

"Is there a problem?" Wheeler asked suddenly feeling a little concerned that these wonderful plans might fall through at the last minute.

"No, nothings wrong. I just want to ask my boss about something," she smiled politely as Wheeler leaned on the counter, wondering what she needed to check over with her boss. Returning a few moments later the young woman smiled again. "We have a cancellation. How would you and your friends like an upgrade to the best seats in the house?" she asked, momentarily stunning the redhead.

"It's a nice offer, but I really can't afford -" he started to apologize, only to be interrupted by the beaming lady.

"Actually, there is no extra cost for the upgrade," the receptionist interjected as she cocked her head to one side, not realizing that the Planeteers may not be used to such awesome treatment.

"Well . . . ok then . . . sounds good to me, Ma'am." A momentarily dumbstruck Wheeler couldn't manage to find the proper words, still unable to believe what he was hearing. To be upgraded was one thing, to not have to pay for it was something else entirely.

The young woman quickly printed out the tickets. "Hope you enjoy the show, Mr. Wheeler," she smiled, passing him the colorful cards and receipt.

"Thank you very much. I'm sure we'll love it," Wheeler nodded and returned to his friends with a slightly bewildered expression.

"What is wrong, a problem with the booking?" Linka asked as she saw his face and felt her heart flutter, hoping that it wouldn't be bad news.

"No, we've just been . . . upgraded to the best seats in the house for no extra cost," the redhead stuttered.

"What?" Gi felt her mouth drop open, "we're going to have a box to ourselves right near the stage?" she asked, barely managing to contain her excitement.

"It seems that way," Wheeler spoke quietly, still having trouble believing their amazing luck.

"That is excellent, my friends!" Kwame grinned, trying to control himself.

"Then we had better go and get our seats," Linka beamed as excitement welled up inside her and threatened to escape, this was such an amazing trip so far.

Hours later, the cast took their final bows to thundering applause as the whole theatre stood in appreciation. It had been a marvelous production, and the Planeteers had enjoyed a perfect view. Leaving the theatre, they all talked, excitedly reminiscing about their favorite parts and the amazing effects. They waved merrily as Mishka and Grandma once more returned to their hotel for the night. By the time the five youths had entered their own rooms in the Hilton they could feel the soft beds calling their names, and they quickly changed before sliding under the cozy covers and letting sleep wash over them in a gentle wave.

Wheeler awoke the next morning without assistance, and he stretched, feeling fully refreshed and ready for the day's activities, no matter what they turned out to be. Pulling on a warm toweling dressing gown, he gently opened the balcony door and stepped out, reveling in the fresh morning air and watching as the sunlight shimmered on Lake Michigan below. He heard a yawn coming from behind him as Kwame stepped out to join him.

"Good morning, my friend," the black man greeted as Wheeler turned around to face him.

"Morning Kwame. Wow its such an awesome day, makes me glad to be alive," the redhead replied somewhat dramatically as he carefully stifled a yawn and returned to look across the open water. "It's a perfect day; we've been living it up for the last couple of days; and I'm gonna be a daddy in about six months!"

The earth Planeteer laughed, "You are in good spirits this morning Wheeler. I expected you to be tired after the last couple of days."

The Brooklynite shrugged. "Ours is not to reason why," he quoted from shakespear, and then turned to return to the room.

After getting dressed and meeting with the girls, the five Planeteers decided to go downstairs for a good hearty breakfast.

"So what are we going to do today?" Linka asked before taking a sip of coffee.

"I don't know. I guess we could always be like typical tourists and go sightseeing," Wheeler said as he wrapped his left hand around the glass of orange juice he was drinking.

"You said you wanted to go on that boat tour, Gi," Kwame reminded the Asian as he spiked a piece of his sausage paddy and chewed it thoughtfully.

"What do you say, little buddy?" Wheeler queried as he nudged the Kyapo who sat beside him.

"Huh what?" Ma-Ti nervously chirped. He had drifted off again because he hadn't slept particularly well last night, fretting about what his dreams might be prophesizing. When he had admitted this fact to the others earlier that morning, they had all shown some concern for his well-being. Whatever these dreams meant they were obviously causing their young friend some distress, they would be glad when everything had been sorted out.

"We were going to take another boat ride and do some sightseeing today, if you're up for it, Ma-Ti," Gi asked, concern for the South American glistening in her warm brown eyes.

"Yes, that sounds fine," the Indian grinned around. He knew that his recent behavior was worrying his friends, and he tried to play it down as much as possible; however, he was pretty sure now that what was being shown to him in his troubled mind was a conflict, and he wanted to know how serious it was going to be.

Later that day, the Planeteers left the lavish hotel for the last time and headed for home. They had spent the morning taking another boat ride and sightseeing through the large city, and they were now looking forward to getting back home to Gaia and getting back to normal. It had been three days that they would never forget; and, after waving good-bye to Mishka and Grandma as they dropped them off at home, the five reflected on the holiday with happy smiles.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The flight home was a pleasant one of reflection, jokes, and laughter, and the Planeteers, although they enjoyed their stay in a nice hotel and some of the wonderful things Chicago had to offer its visitors, were happy to return home again. As the evening settled around Hope Island, the Planeteers found that they were all really tired and wanted to skip over their normal evening activities of playing a board game or watching a video.

"I vote for an early night," Wheeler yawned deeply from his curled up position on the sofa.

"What is the matter? You cannot take the late nights anymore, Wheeler?" Kwame giggled, teasing his friend about his new fascination with being in bed by 10pm.

"Nope, I can barely keep my eyes open. I sure wish I knew why I was so tired," the redhead replied, rubbing his eyes in an attempt to wake up.

"Well, I guess this has a big part in it." Linka leaned over and carefully tickled the slight bulge that had formed around her firey friend's middle.

"Your body's under extra stress because the baby's growing, Wheeler; that's why you're so tired lately," Gi added, smiling at the oldest Planeteer.

"Yeah, I guess. So what's Ma-Ti's excuse then?" Wheeler nodded over to where the Kyapo had slumped in one of the beanbags and fallen asleep.

"He did not sleep the last two nights because of your giggle fit and some bad dreams he said he had been to having," Linka scolded, a cheeky sparkle in her eyes.

"I really hope he can find out what those dreams mean when he goes home. Seems like they're really bothering him," Gi stated worriedly.

"Ah he'll be fine once he sees the Shaman. Well, I give up, I'm going to bed . . . can't keep my eyes open anymore," Wheeler staggered to his feet, yawning loudly. "Night, guys," he waved as he headed through the door.

"Good night, Wheeler!" Kwame called in response.

"Night!" Gi, Linka, and a newly awakened Ma-Ti chanted, but Wheeler was to far away to hear them properly.

After wandering into the bathroom to get changed, Wheeler glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He had to admit it, he was getting bigger, and the prospect of being a new parent burned brighter with every glance he took at his image. It was exciting and scary at the same time, for he would have a little boy or girl to love and look after; however he was going to be responsible for the type of person his son or daughter would grow up to be. What kind of father would _he _turn out to be, considering his own past and his childhood experiences? Wheeler soon realized this was no time to worry about something that was months off, so he finished getting ready for bed and ultimately slipped into a deep slumber as soon as his head hit the pillow.

The next day, the sun shone brightly, and puffy cotton clouds adorned the baby blue sky that looked like a post card perfect sight. The ocean waves licked the sandy shores gently as they completed their natural cycle with the tides, and tender winds lightly stroked the Planeteers as they played on the beach.

"Catch!" Gi threw something in Wheeler's direction and caught him off guard, causing him to miss. Luckily, it had only been a beach ball, and it bounced back unharmed into his arms, causing him only an injury to his pride." That's one point to me," the Asian smiled through the net.

"Hey no fair! I wasn't ready," Wheeler complained before batting the large rubber ball back.

By agreeing to use the soft, inflatable sphere, Wheeler had managed to convince Linka that he was perfectly fine and still able to play volleyball. He and Gi had started the game on their own while Ma-Ti, Kwame, and Linka prepared lunch. It had been a successful morning so far and the Planeteers had almost finished catching up on their chores around the island. Kwame wandered over and stood on the sidelines watching his friends, glad to see that Wheeler was having fun; he laughed as the redhead missed another shot, and gave away his position on the sidelines.

"Hey, Kwame, how about a little help?" Wheeler shouted, returning with the ball.

"Do you not think that would be unfair to Gi?" the Black Planeteer laughed.

"Are you kidding? She's 6 points up so far. I need all the help I can get," the red haired man retorted as he stuck his tongue out at the Asian girl and bounced the colorful ball back to her court.

"Come and get it, Planeteers!" Ma-Ti hollered, signaling that lunch was ready and that they should come and get the food while it was fresh.

"Oh good, I'm starved!" Gi exclaimed, putting the ball down and starting to make her way up the beach.

"Hey that's my line!" Wheeler giggled as he followed more slowly with Kwame at his side.

In moments, the Planeteers settled down for a picnic lunch, partaking of the sandwiches, fruit salad, and lemonade that hit the spot perfectly.

"Mmmmmmmm, this is delicious!" Wheeler exclaimed after biting into the sandwich Ma-Ti had given him and swallowing the satisfying morsel.

"Glad you like it, Yankee," Linka accepted her friend's complement, nibbling on her own lunch and carefully watching the pyro Planeteer as he sprawled out on one of the chairs and apparently watched the gentle lapping of the ocean as it came softly crashing against the sand.

"How about we take a swim after lunch?" Gi suggested after finishing her meal and wiping her hands on a towel.

"Ok, but I thought you wanted to finish beating me at volleyball," the American grinned.

"I think I beat you already," the Thai girl beamed back as she resisted the urge to playfully gloat over her victory and crush his male ego.

"Fine, swimming it is," Wheeler sat back up and brushed the crumbs off his top.

"You should let your food digest first," Linka commented quietly.

"Yeah, I will," Wheeler nodded back, "just gonna put my swimming shorts on."

The next half hour was spent on changing into swimwear and calm dialogue that unfolded as the Planeteers waited until it was safe to go into the water.

"Come on, Wheeler," Gi rose and tugged on the pyro parent's arm as he stood back up and jogged after her in the direction of the waters edge. Nearing the peaceful salt water, he pulled his t-shirt off and dove into the waves, quickly swimming out to where Gi was beckoning him to hurry up and come closer. As he reached her, "Water!" The Thai girl willed her ring and carefully splashed him before taking off giggling.

"Hey! I'll get you for that!" the redhead spluttered, wiping the water out of his eyes and darting after the young woman.

"You'll have to catch me first slow poke," Gi chuckled remaining one step ahead all the time and giggling until suddenly Wheeler disappeared. "Wheeler? Where'd you go?" she called, spinning around in the water in search of him.

Suddenly, there was a splash behind her and a sudden wave of water crashed over her, completely soaking her. "Surprise! Gotcha!" Wheeler grinned as she swirled around to face him.

"Ah, stealth tactics is it?" she smiled before diving towards him, intent on getting a little sweet revenge.

Both fire and water Planeteers played for a little while longer, and then they decided to return to their friends. Wheeler grabbed his t-shirt as they sprinted back up the beach, and collapsed onto the sun lounger next to Linka's, closing his eyes against the sun as Gi dried off and rummaged through her bag for some protective cream.

"What are you giggling at, Ruski-tootski?" Wheeler turned to face Linka as she let forth a gently bubbling laugh.

"You are to having a baby belly, Yankee," she pointed at the slight dome of his front, making him blush, for he'd forgotten to put his t-shirt back on.

Later that evening, after he had finished eating his dinner Wheeler settled on the sofa with the other Planeteers and rubbed his stomach.

"You ok, wheeler?" Gi asked as she turned to look at him with a hint of concern sparkling in her eyes.

"Yeah, just feeling a bit bloated . . . guess I ate too much tonight," he shrugged, trying to concentrate on the TV program that was playing and ignore the sensation of being too full.

"You did not eat that much," Linka offered as she settled next to him and gently massaged his tummy, hoping to ease his apparent discomfort by aiding his digestive system.

Without warning, Wheeler moved a bit and burped loudly, causing his friends to collapse in hysterical giggles.

"Excuse me," He apologized with a murmur, blushing beetroot red with embarrassment. He tried to bury his face in one of the pillows, feeling too ashamed to face the others after such an outburst. He didn't remember that such gassy episodes were part of being pregnant.

"Are you feeling better now, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked as the laughter subsided.

"Oh yeah, thanks," came the mumbled reply as Wheeler kept his face hidden from his friends.

"Do not be embarrassed, my friend," Kwame said.

"It was kind of funny," Gi added smiling at the red faced redhead as she patted his back.

Linka also put her hand on the redheads back. "Come on, we thought it was funny, do not be embarrassed" she coaxed gently until Wheeler finally emerged, his face returning to its fair color.

"That was quite a burp huh?" he asked, looking around and then starting to giggle as his friends of six years agreed and smiled in his direction.

"Come on, Wheeler," an anxious Ma-Ti hurriedly shook the redhead awake.

"What's happening?" Wheeler sat up suddenly and immediately regretted it as his head swam in protest.

"Get up!" the Kyapo instructed, throwing some clothes in his friend's direction.

"What for?" Wheeler asked as he stifled a yawn and wondered just what had got into his close friend.

"We are going to visit the shaman today, remember?" Ma-Ti answered with an exasperated look crossing his features.

Wheeler glanced at the clock on his bedside table. "Ma-Ti, its only 7am," the redhead complained as the Indian pulled the covers off the bed and looked to Wheeler with a pleading expression.

"I am sorry, Wheeler, I just want to get going and get some answers before these dreams drive me completely insane." The heart Planeteer settled dejectedly among the mess of bed sheets and clothes and sighed deeply.

"Ok, little buddy, I understand. Are the others up yet?" Wheeler stood up and gathered his clothes from their strewn position. As Ma-Ti shook his head, Wheeler lightened his mood. "Ok well I am going to go get dressed then. You can start breakfast, and I'll get the others moving. Sound like a plan?" he suggested as he touched the young mans shoulder and looked into the warm brown eyes that reflected the teenager's gratitude.

"Thank you, Wheeler," Ma-Ti whispered, seeing the sympathetic understanding in Wheelers sparkling blue eyes and feeling reassured that his big buddy would do all he could to help him feel better about the whole thing.

After he hurriedly showered and got dressed, Wheeler ran to Kwame, Gi, and Linka's huts and knocked on each door. He popped into each room and explained to his friends, as they rolled out of bed, that Ma-Ti was really agitated this morning and wanted to get going as soon as possible. So he asked them if they could get ready and come for breakfast now. The others agreed willingly and soon emerged yawning from the rooms, headed for the common hut where Ma-Ti had laid out breakfast and Wheeler had poured them all a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Wheeler," Gi murmured tiredly as he handed her the hot beverage.

"This looks delicious. Thank you, Ma-Ti," Kwame motioned to the plate of food that the youngest Planeteer set before him.

"You are welcome, Kwame, I am sorry I got all of you up so early. I just want to get this thing sorted out so I can get some decent sleep. " The Kyapo hung his head as he took a bite of his breakfast.

"That is ok, Ma-Ti, we understand," Linka said before she nudged the redhead who sat in the chair across the table from her. "So what time did he get you up, Yankee?" she asked with a cheeky smile turning the corners of her mouth and causing her cheeks to go a little rounder.

"7 am. The way he woke me up I thought the hut was on fire or something," Wheeler retorted, trying not to laugh.

"Oh, I am sorry Wheeler, are you ok?" Ma-Ti asked suddenly feeling worried about having woken the American so sharply, given his present condition.

"I'm fine; I was a bit dizzy at first but it's gone now." Wheeler glared at the young heart Planeteer with a mock expression of disgust. "Don't worry about it," he added with a smile as he lightly punched the Kyapo on the arm and continued to eat his meal.

After making a few quick checks to be sure the geo-cruiser was in top working order, Gi took off and directed the small solar powered craft towards South America and Ma-Ti's home. The Kyapo sat nervously fidgeting, unable to sit still as he tried to recall all the images he had seen in his dreams, hoping desperately that the shaman would be able to explain them. He felt sure now that it was a warning of some kind and maybe something involving a friend. Well the only thing he could think of was Wheeler's pregnancy but the redhead seemed fine so it couldn't be that; after all, he had experienced no such warning before Wheelers kidnapping, it seemed strange that he should get one now when everything seemed to be all right. He felt Wheeler kick the back of his chair and glanced back towards the redhead; Wheeler had put his walkman on and was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed apparently catching up on lost sleep. The kick had obviously been accidental, and Ma-Ti returned his attention to the ocean whizzing by underneath them.

Suchi sat listlessly near by. He could tell that his best friend was feeling troubled, even if he didn't know why; and he also felt that something else was going on, for the Planeteers were acting strangely, especially Wheeler. The little monkey bounded over and sat on the Kyapo's knee. "Hey, Suchi." Ma-Ti signaled his small pet and, seeing the creature's troubled look, sent a thought message reassuring him that everything was fine.

The geo-cruiser soon arrived at its destination in the heart of the Amazon rain forest, and Gi carefully set it down in a small clearing not far from the village. After gathering a few basic belongings, the five Planeteers set off for the village with Ma-Ti in the lead. He smiled for the first time in days as the familiar surroundings comforted his soul, and he walked towards his people's home with a determined step.

"Ma-Ti, Planeteers, it is good to see you!" the shaman walked towards the group as they emerged from the cover of the trees. He had seen the geo-cruiser arrive only a few moments before, and he had been waiting to see his grandson with a secret eagerness that showed in his smile as the young man jumped into his arms.

"It is good to see you too, shaman," the young man whispered.

While the grandfather/grandson reunion had been going on Wheeler was deliberately hanging back slightly and standing behind Gi, not sure he was ready for people to know he was expecting just yet.

"Planeteers, I sense there is something different about you," the village elder spoke quietly, apparently going into some sort of trance. "An ordeal had occurred to one of you which will lead to great happiness." the elderly man continued raising his hand and walking forwards as if pulled by some invisible wire.

Wheeler swallowed hard at the anticipation of being found out. "Do you think he knows?" he asked Gi nervously and laid one hand on the slight pooch of his middle.

As the wise man approached the group, they split apart until the shaman stood directly in front of Wheeler. "A seed grows in your belly my friend that will one day bloom into a beautiful late autumn flower, a gift of the winter solstice. Please, tell me what happened." The shaman finished saying his piece and gazed deep into Wheelers sparkling azure eyes.

Blushing furiously, Wheeler stuttered, "B…b... b blight used me for a…guinea pig." He looked away, unable to explain fully to this man whom he had come to respect over many years.

"It's a long story, shaman," Gi commented shyly, unsure whether to break the sudden silence that had fallen around them.

"Then I suggest we retire to my hut and hear it," the shaman held his arm out and beckoned Wheeler to follow with the others so that he could learn of this strange ordeal.

After the Planeteers had once again recounted the tale of what had happened to Wheeler some 12 weeks ago, the wise man sat in quiet thought for a moment and then nodded his understanding.

"Best wishes, my friend. The gods have smiled on you and blessed you with a child. I sense that this infant will one day play a special part in the salvation of this planet." He spoke quietly, the beautiful words filtering through Wheelers mind and making him blush.

"Thank . . . thank you, Shaman," the redhead stuttered, trying not to cry as he felt himself filling with emotion.

"Now, Ma-Ti, I sense that you are troubled and in need of some advice," the shaman observed as he turned to face the young Kyapo who had waited patiently for his chance to speak.

"Yes, shaman, I have been having some troubling dreams which seem to talk of conflict, but I cannot work out the message they are telling me. It has been troubling me for some time now, and I would appreciate some direction on how to handle them." The youngest Planeteer paused, staring intently at the familiar strong face before him.

"Hey, Ma-Ti, we'll leave you two alone to talk," Wheeler spoke quietly as Linka stood up and made her way for the door.

"Thank you, Wheeler," Ma-Ti answered; feeling very grateful for the privacy his friends had thought to give him.

"Ooof! I can't get up!" Wheeler commented in disbelief as his attempt to stand from the floor failed and Kwame quickly returned to help the young man to his feet. Exiting the hut, Wheeler felt very embarrassed; this was obviously another part of pregnancy that he would just have to learn to put up with.

Later that evening, the Shaman approached the small group of eco-activists as Ma-Ti explained what he had learned earlier. Although the Shaman had been unable to pin point the exact meaning of the visions, he had told his young protégée that the symbolism was clear. There was soon going to be a conflict between two people that he held very dear. The explanation created more questions than it answered, but the 17 year old Kyapo found that just knowing an answer relaxed him; and he thought that, for the first time in days, tonight he would finally get good nights sleep.

"Planeteers, I would be honored if you would all share my hut during your stay," the medicine man spoke with a regal air that commanded the attention of the five youngsters who were gathered before him.

"Thank you, Shaman; it is _we _who would feel honored to accept your kind offer," Kwame replied with a slight bow from his seated position by the fire as the village leader nodded and quietly left to organize the sleeping arrangements for his friends.

As darkness fell over the lush, green trees, the Planeteers climbed into the waiting hammocks and settled down, ready to sleep. Linka looked over to Wheeler as he pulled his sleeping bag up to his chest and flopped ungracefully on to the dirt floor.

"Are you going to be ok down there, Wheeler?" she asked with a concerned tone of voice.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," was the redhead's answer as he quickly curled up and zipped himself into the cozy bag. "You'll probably have to help me get up in the morning though," he added as a yawn distorted his fair freckled features.

Wheeler had decided earlier when the Planeteers had brought their belongings into the small hut that he just didn't feel safe sleeping in a hammock, afraid he would fall out and hurt the baby; therefore, he had chosen to sleep on the hard earthen floor instead, it was a decision that concerned Linka, who felt that the cold, hard surface would be bad for Wheeler, given his present condition.

As the sunlight filtered in through the small mud hut the next morning, Wheeler stirred and rolled over, covering his head and continuing to sleep quietly, while the other Planeteers stretched and began to get dressed. Linka started to approach the redhead, preparing to wake him up when a firm hand caught her arm.

"Leave him to wake up naturally, Linka," the shaman whispered as he led the blonde outside with the others. "He needs his rest now."

A while later Ma-Ti entered the small hut, carrying two bowls, and he carefully nudged Wheeler awake with his foot. The young father-to-be groaned at the gentle touch.

"I'm up; I'm up. What time is it?" Wheeler yawned as he unzipped himself and sat up, blinking in an attempt to regain full consciousness and immediately wincing as a dull, throbbing pain settled itself in his spine. Maybe Linka had been right about his sleeping on the floor.

"Breakfast time," Ma-Ti announced as he smiled and placed the bowl of porridge in his friends lap. "Are you alright?" the heart Planeteer added seeing the pained expression on the fire Planeteer's face.

"My backs killing me," Wheeler moaned, stretching lightly and glancing around, realizing for the first time, that he was the only one still in bed. "Where's everyone else?" He asked as the young Indian moved behind him and firmly massaged the stiffness that had settled in his friends back.

"They are outside, having breakfast and freshening up. We've been up for a while now," Ma-Ti replied with a slight smile brightening his features.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Wheeler asked, feeling the pain starting to ebb under his friends healing hands.

"The shaman said you should stay in bed until the sun warms the earth, so that your child will not feel the cold run through your soul," the teen grinned.

"Really? Or did you just tell him how lazy I'm getting and decide to bring me my breakfast, so I don't hold you guys up when you're getting ready?" he raised his eyes mockingly as Ma-Ti laughed.

"No, in my culture, those that bare the seed of life are treated with great care and respect. Being a man who is so blessed, you are seen as extra special because the gods have chosen you as a unique carrier." The Kyapo finished massaging Wheelers back and settled beside his friend as the 22 year old took a bite of the rice based porridge.

Ma-Ti quietly ate his own breakfast and then stood up, intent on returning to the others whom he had left eating their own breakfasts half an hour earlier, when he heard his older friend make a request of him.

"Give us a hand to get up," Wheeler groaned as he made to move, suddenly remembering how hard it had been to stumble to his feet from his position on the floor yesterday.

The 17 year old laughed at his friend's predicament and put the bowls on the floor, before stepping behind Wheeler and pulling him up. "Ok?" he asked kindly as he gathered the bowls and got ready to leave again.

"Yep. Thanks, little buddy," Wheeler stretched more deeply, feeling the last of the stiffness disappear and preparing to change into some clean clothes, using the sleeping bag for cover, before stepping outside and joining his friends. "Morning," he greeted the others and gently sank to his haunches, not wanting to get stuck again for he decided that sitting down was not a good idea.

"Morning, Wheeler, sleep ok?" Linka smiled in his direction and fought a giggle as he wobbled and nearly fell over backwards, before steadying himself using his hands and stayed crouched low.

"Ok I guess. Don't say 'I told you so', but you were right about me sleeping on the floor," he said as he motioned to his back, the movement causing him to loose his balance again and topple backwards onto his bottom. "Oh nuts," he whispered quietly under his breath as Gi returned from having brushed her teeth.

"Morning, Wheeler," she smiled, ruffling his hair in a playful manner.

"Morning, guess I'd better finish getting ready," he commented trying to think how he could come to his feet without having to ask for assistance from everyone.

"Do you need help, Wheeler?" Kwame asked as he returned to the group after having finished his conversation with the shaman.

"Er…. Nope, think I'm ok," Wheeler replied, suddenly getting an idea and carefully rolling onto his knees. He pushed himself up to a standing position, using Linka and Gi's shoulders as a brace. Neither girl reacted, for they knew that it was better if Wheeler could get up on his own even if he used them to get to his feet.

As wheeler headed towards the geo-cruiser to finish getting ready, he yawned again, and hoped that the others didn't have too much planned for the day. He quickly washed and brushed his teeth in the vehicle's tiny bathroom before emerging and planning to rejoin his teammates.

The minute Wheeler started to leave the solar powered craft, the radio crackled into life, and the familiar voice of Gaia broke through the silence as the spirit used her Planetvision to patch through to the small yellow and red plane.

"Planeteers," she spoke up with some concern in her voice.

"Hey, Gaia, this is Wheeler. What's the trouble?" the firey future father spoke as he pressed the intercom switch.

"I'm afraid we have an eco-emergency. An oil tanker has spilled not far from Commander Clash's Island, and it's leaking crude oil everywhere," the spirit replied as Wheeler listened carefully.

"I'll get the others; don't worry Gaia, we're on it," the redhead left the geo-cruiser and quickly gathered his friends, who were still talking casually with the Shaman.

After giving the village elder a hasty goodbye and a heart felt promise to return soon, the group took off and set a course for their old friend's island. Even though the spill was not near that particular coast, they new they could use some help and it was a good base from which to make plans.

"We should radio ahead and let the commander know what is happening," Linka suggested as Kwame set course for the island of their long time friend and fellow activist.

"You are right, Linka," Ma-Ti nodded from the navigator's seat as he reached forward and clicked the intercom. "Commander Clash, this is the Planeteers; are you there?" After a few moments of silence, he tried again to hale the military man. "Commander Clash . . ." the radio remained silent.

"He must be outside," Gi shrugged, "we can walk along to his hut after we touch down. He's bound to see us arrive."

A few minutes later, Kwame landed in a clearing on the small island, and the five Planeteers stepped out, quickly looking around to see if their comrade was close by and then setting off for the main camp.

"Woah!" Wheeler shouted as he felt his feet being pulled out from under him and found himself dangling upside-down from a nearby tree. Apparently Commander Clash had missed one when he cleared the booby traps from his base. The others spun around, as the redhead folded his hands across his front in an attempt to keep his t-shirt down. "Uh guys a little help!" he called out with a slight smirk just as Emile Clash appeared nearby and jogged over, having apparently heard Wheelers surprised shout. "Hi, Big guy," Wheeler smiled and waved while still pinning his t-shirt in place.

"Don't worry, Wheeler, we'll soon have you down," the ex-soldier promised, sounding somewhat worried, for ever since he had learned about his friends pregnancy four weeks ago, he had found himself fretting about the redheads safety, imagining all sorts of situations where he could get hurt that wouldn't normally have even occurred to him.

Wheeler had always been so active and tough, taking any injury lightly, ever ready to fight. The ex-military man remembered that Wheeler was ready to take part in the action – even after breaking his arm and spraining his ankle. The Commander wrapped one arm around his captive and quickly cut the rope so he could lower him gently to the ground. Kwame promptly helped the redhead to his feet where he stood and shook his head trying to get the blood back to his feet.

"Thanks, quite an entry huh?" he smiled, reassuring his friends that everything was perfectly all right.

"Are you sure you're ok, Wheeler?" Clash asked as he quickly replaced his knife into its holder on his belt. He was pretty sure that hanging upside down wasn't good for someone who was expecting.

"I'm fine, stop worrying about me," the oldest of the eco-warriors smiled as he tucked an out of place piece of hair behind his left ear.

As the ex-soldier nodded and started to head back to the main camp, Gi quickly explained about the oil spill that happened nearby, filling the soldier in on all they knew. They all agreed that they needed a plan if they were to be successful in saving the coastline.

Back at Clash's base, the commander immediately drew up a chair and instructed Wheeler to sit in it. The young daddy-to-be obliged and settled on the padded seat that was slid out before him, an action that pulled his t-shirt tight across his stomach and forced the commander to do a double take. Just four weeks ago, Wheeler's stomach had been completely flat; and now there was a noticeable curve forming. The redhead noticed his friend's gaze and quickly pulled the material loose.

"So what's the M.O." he asked, instigating the formulation of a plan and attempting to take Clash's focus off his expanding mommy-middle.

Later, with a scheme in mind, the five Planeteers and Commander Clash returned to the Geo-cruiser to gather the necessary equipment for the eco-task that was ahead of them. Remembering that he wasn't supposed to lift anything heavy, Wheeler quickly grabbed a few Hessian sacks and some rope before emerging from the solar powered aircraft.

"I will take those, my friend," Clash quickly marched over and grabbed the equipment from the New Yorker's arms.

Feeling a little annoyed at this gesture, Wheeler relinquished his load but set his jaw more firmly, trying to keep his temper in check. The Commander was probably just trying to help the team, not take over from him personally. Gi noticed Wheeler as he tensed his jaw and wondered if she should say something, but she decided against it as Wheeler returned to gather something else.

"Let me have that, Wheeler," the ex-soldier return again wanting to take the large bundle of tarps that Wheeler was carrying. "Maybe you should go and sit down; someone in your condition shouldn't be lifting and carrying heavy items," he added in a light tone.

The other Planeteers turned, open mouthed, as Wheeler erupted, "MY CONDITION!" The redhead threw his armful of tarps to the ground with some force. "I am not sick, and I DO NOT need your help!" he hissed as, grabbing his walkman, he turned and stomped away, ignoring all attempts to reason with him as he stalked off.

"Guess I went a bit too far," Clash sighed as he hung his head slightly, ashamed that he actually hurt his young friend's feelings.

"Do not mind him, Commander, it is just mood swings. He cannot help it," was Linka's effort to comfort the ex-soldier as she wandered over and helped him gather the spilt items while Kwame, Gi, and Ma-Ti continued to unload the rest of the equipment.

Wheeler walked off a little way and sank down against a tree. Roaring flames of anger seethed through him and licked his heart as he felt his blood flush hotly throughout his body. He was not helpless; he could manage; and pregnancy didn't make him any sort of special case. Listening to his music, he felt himself calm down slightly, and he thought that maybe he should go back and help with the clean up operation; after all, he was a Planeteer, and it was his duty to do everything within his power to help save the Earth. He had to carry out his responsibility even if someone annoyed him; and so, deciding that that was the case, he scrambled to his feet and returned to the clearing where the others were hard at work.

"Hey guys, sorry I lost it back there. Anything I can do to help?" he asked his fellow heroes for Earth, deliberately ignoring Commander Clash, who was off to one side noting how many animal and plant casualties there had been as a result of the spill.

"No, I think we're about done now. Are you ok?" Gi asked, stroking his arm and looking into his eyes in an effort to read his mood as well as show him her feelings of concern.

"Yeah, sorry I wasn't much help," the redhead shrugged and followed Linka and Kwame on board without acknowledging their army friend at all.

Commander Clash sighed dejectedly and handed the clipboard back to Gi; the Thai girl smiled back at him, knowing he clearly felt terrible about the earlier incident.

"He'll calm down soon, Commander Clash," she said reassuringly as she cupped a hand on the muscular man's shoulder and gave a little squeeze.

"It is a pride thing; he has not yet gotten used to asking for help," Ma-Ti added, patting the soldier on the back as he passed by and got ready to climb on board the eco-craft.

"I guess I can understand that. Perhaps you could tell him I'm sorry?" the older man asked hopefully, raising his hand to wave goodbye.

"Why don't you give him a couple of days then call and apologize. I'm sure he'll accept," Linka reached up and kissed the tough fighting man on the cheek before running back to the Geo-cruiser and waving as Kwame shut the power assisted doors and took off for home.

As they returned to Hope Island the Planeteers sat in silence, knowing that trying to guilt Wheeler out of this stubborn mood would only make things worse; and as Ma-Ti looked out the window, he wondered was this the conflict his dream had been warning of?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Wheeler seemed to go back to being his normal, laughing, helpful self once the Planeteers returned to Hope Island.

"I guess he has gotten over that little outburst from earlier today," Kwame noted as Wheeler wandered off whistling and prepared to start his dinner rotation for that evening.

"I guess so. That should please Commander Clash; he was feeling pretty bad when we left," Gi added thoughtfully as she and Ma-Ti finished unpacking the equipment from earlier which, like the geo-cruiser, could use a wash.

"Did you want these casualty results, Linka?" the young Kyapo asked, fingering the slightly greasy clipboard.

"Da, I will write the report up tomorrow," Linka replied, holding her hand out and absently glancing in the direction of the common room door as Wheelers familiar 80's music floated out through the open windows.

"What's the date today?" Wheeler asked his companions as he glanced at the calendar with a puzzled expression.

"It is the 11th of June, why?" Linka answered, delicately scratching her nose as she briefly looked up from her magazine.

"Just trying to keep track of where I am," the redhead replied, patting his stomach and smiling.

"And where are you?" she asked with the feeling of intrigue. It seemed to have been a while since they had thought about it, and he was starting to look noticeably plump now that he was getting more advanced in his pregnancy.

"er… 14 weeks." Wheeler made a note next to the date and returned the calendar to the desk before flopping down next to the young Russian and opening his own book.

"Ok," Linka said, returning to her article; apparently Wheeler did not want to talk about it right now.

Later that day, Wheeler was playing a music CD for his Planeteer peers, and the final song blasted through the speakers on his computer when a small box appeared on the screen alerting him that he had a new email waiting to be read. Clicking the link the fire Planeteer glanced at the message before him and started chewing his lip nervously.

"Bad news, Wheeler?" Kwame enquired, seeing his friends face drop.

"Don't know. Trevor, my best friend in the whole world, just invited me to come stay with him for his birthday. I don't want to let him down but I can't go like this," the young American glanced down at his slightly fuller front and sighed.

"If he's your best friend, why don't you tell him the truth? I'm sure he wouldn't go to the press," Gi offered her suggestion, believing that Wheeler had no choice but to tell a few people who were close to him. As he had said earlier he may be able to hide away for nine months but he couldn't hide the fact that he had a child afterwards without being involved with a woman.

"I suppose. I oughta do it before I go," Wheeler mused aloud, trying to imagine Trevor's reaction when he finally told him that he, Wheeler, was going to have a baby.

"Well do not do it in an email because someone could hack it and find out. Then you will have the world's press after you," Linka advised.

"No problem, I have the perfect plan," Wheeler smiled back at the puzzled Russian as he dug out a box from his bottom desk drawer.

"What?" she asked. Her knowledge of computers far surpassed Wheeler's, and she couldn't see just how he was going to prevent the email from being hacked.

"Me and Trev used to code little notes when we were in high school, at least until we got busted and sent to detention . . . anyways, we started to use the codes with our emails all the time after we got Internet capable computers, we used to believe the government was watching us. The best bit is if anyone reads the email it just looks like the moves of a game which incidentally we wrote the rules for and sent as an email to make our little code seem even more genuine," he winked as the information sank into Linka's mind.

"Oh, are you sure Trevor will remember the old codes?" she asked.

"Yeah, Trev is a complete geek, he knows everything," the redhead quickly smiled back and set about preparing the coded message.

"So what do you think?" Wheeler sat back 30 minutes later and admired his handy work, as his friends gathered around to check out his proposed message.

I would love to come and sleep over for your birthday, just like when we were kids huh? Speaking of which do you remember that old game we invented, draconis? Well I thought I would dig it out again, set 4 if you can find the old kits. It will be great to see you; I have so much to tell you.

h4w2w1e3.h2.w2w1w4l1.e3w3.e3l1l22.e4w3r3.h2l3.e3w3h3.l3l1e1e3l1e3.w1r2e1.e3l1wll22e4.e1h2e12h2e1r3l2e3.e3w3.h1l1l2h2l1w4l1.l3w3.h2.w1e2.l3r3e3l1.e4w3r3.h4h2l22.r2w3e3. h1l1l2h2l1w4l1.e2l1.w1e3.e1h2e3l3e3.h1r3e3.h2.h1l1r1.e4w3r3.e3w3.h11.w3h3l1r2.e2h2r2e1l1e1.h2. w2w1w4l1.h3e3w32e1.h4w2h2e1w2.h2.e1w1r2.l3w2w3h4.e4w3r3.h4w2l1r2.h2.w1e32.h2w4l1.w1r2e1.h2.e1w1r2.r1l1e3.l3l1w4l1e3w1l2.h3l1w3h3l2l1.e3w3.w4w3r3e1w2.e1w3e3.e2l1.w2l1e3l1.r1w3l1l3.h2.w1e2.h3e3l1r1r2w1r2e3.w2w1w4h2r2r1.w1.h1w1h1e4.e2r2w3e1e3l1e1.r3h3.h2e3l3.w1l22.e3w3.e1w3.h4h2e3w2.e1e3.h1l2h2r1w2e3.h1r3e3.h2.h4w3r2e3.r1w3.h2r2e3w3.e1l1e3w1h2l2l3.w2l1e3l1.

Your move.

GD.

"What does it say?" Ma-Ti stood back, looking puzzled, for the message looked like complete gobbledygook to him.

"It says what I have to tell you is top secret and really difficult to believe so I am sure you will not believe me at first but I beg you to be open minded. I have proof, which I can show you when I arrive and I can get several people to vouch for me. Here goes, I am pregnant, having a baby, knocked up. It's all to do with Dr Blight but I won't go into details here" the American quickly translated the strange text for his friends.

"Sounds . . . uh . . . interesting, who is GD though?" Gi asked cocking her head slightly as if trying to understand something that was completely foreign in her eyes.

"Hehehe . . . stands for Ginger Dude, Trev's nickname for me," Wheeler laughed, remembering his friendship with the quiet, dark haired young man; the only happiness he'd experienced as a kid had been with Trevor Summers.

"It looks good to me," Linka commented simply; she couldn't see why any hacker would attempt to read that message, as Wheeler had said it looked like a series of game moves.

Wheeler nodded and quickly clicked send, for the next 40 minutes he sat nervously staring at the computer screen and waiting for the reply, what would Trev say? The box suddenly flashed up on the screen, indicating the reply had arrived, swallowing hard Wheeler clicked on it and waited for the message to load, somehow having to tell his best friend of almost 20 years seemed a lot harder than telling Commander Clash or Captain Planet and he almost dreaded the answer.

Hey mate, glad you can make it. I was thinking since I have been given the week off work we could spend a few days catching up 14th till whenever sound ok to you?

Oh boy I remember that old game, even found the original cards and bits in an old cardboard box that Booger has since adopted as his own personal amusement park.

Really can't wait to see you, it's been too long! Please let me know when you can make it.

h4l1l22.h4w2w1e3.e1w1r2.h2.l3w1e4.e4w3r3.l3r3e3l1.e2r2w3h4.w2w3h4.e3w3.e1e3w3h3.h1w3e2h1l3w2l1l22l3.w3r2.h3l1w3h3l2l1.e4w3r3.w1e3l1.e2e4.h1l1l3e3.e1e3h2l1r2e1.l3w3.h2.w1e2.h2r2e1l2h2r2l1e1.e3w3.h1l1l2h2l1w4l1.e4w3r3.h2r2.h4w2h2e1w2.e1w1l3l1.e1l1w1e3.r1w3e1.h2.e3w2h2r2e2.h2.l3w2w1l22.h1l1.e3l1e3r3h2e3h2r2r1.l3w3e2l1.w3e1.e3w2w1e3.h3e3w32e1.e4w3r3.e2l1r2e3h2w3r2l1e1.w1r2e1.h2e1.h2.h4w1l3r2e3.e3l12e3w3e3w1l2.w1.l3l1e3h2w3r3l3.e1e3h2r2e2.h2.e1l1e3e3w1h2r2l2e4.l2w32e2.e1w3e3h4w1e3e1.e3w3.w2l1w1e3h2r2r1.h4w2w1e3.w2w1h32l1r2l1e1.h4w2l1r2.e4w3r3.e1w3e2l1.w3w4l1e3.

I think that trumps your move!

ST ;)

"ST?" was Kwame's inquiry.

"Stands for Specky Techie. Trev started wearing glasses when he was around 13. Really looks good on him . . . makes him look like he's got a PhD or something."

"Who is this Booger?" Linka curiously questioned, leaning over Wheelers shoulder and reading the reply for herself.

"Booger is Trev's cat . . . well kitten. He's a recent addition, and Trev sent me a pic when he adopted him. He's all gray except for this little white mark under his nose, and I said the smudge looked like a booger. Needless to say, the name kinda stuck," the redhead laughed gently and concentrated on the coded part of the message.

"So what does he say?" Ma-Ti asked, feeling a little nosey.

"Well he believes me . . . wants to see some proof . . . don't think he knows quite what to say." Wheeler rapidly typed in his final sentence, indicating he would be able to come right on Trev's birthday. Then he leaned back and sighed deeply; the hardest part was over, or so he thought.

Wheeler was still putzing about on his computer as the evening drew in, and Gi carefully sneaked into his hut, passing the plate of food over the young man's shoulder and alerting him to the fact that dinner was ready. He reached to take the plate from his oriental friend, who withdrew it in hopes of luring him into the common room. As they passed through the doorway, the hungry pregnateer quickly strode over to collect his meal from Gi and join his long-time buddies at the table. He had been so consumed with some thoughts that floated through his head like autumn leaves spinning in the brisk breezes that he forgot to step into some sneakers; so he ended up sitting at the table in his stocking feet.

Although he was very much looking forward to seeing his life long compadre, Wheeler still found he was so distracted that his mind was wandering. He knew Trevor would accept what happened to him and that they loved each other like brothers; however, he still felt very nervous when contemplating the reaction Trev might have. The redhead had just taken a bite of the delicious looking meal his friends had cooked when he felt an oncoming case of the hic-cups. After one rather deep inhalation, the force caused him to swallow a large piece of pasta down the wrong pipe. Frighteningly, he found his airway was so obstructed that he couldn't even cough.

"Wheeler are you ok?" a worried Kwame looked across the table as his friend appeared to choke and struggle for breath. Wheeler quickly placed his hand against his throat and banged the table with his fist in urgency, making the dishes and flatware jump in the process.

"I think he is choking on something!" Ma-Ti leaped to his feet and rushed to his big buddy's side. Normally, he would just use the Heimlich maneuver if he saw that a friend was choking, but that had to be dangerous for someone in Wheeler's condition.

"Hit him on the back, Ma-Ti!" was the order Gi shouted as she started to leap from her own seat.

The Kyapo brought his fist down firmly between the square of his friend's shoulder blades, and Wheeler felt an instant rush of air fill his lungs as the piece of food dislodged itself and shot across the room like a bullet.

"Thanks, little buddy," the redhead coughed and gasped, trying to get his breathing back under control. He immediately rummaged through his pocket for his inhaler. "Better safe than sorry," he silently thought before shaking the canister and taking the medication.

"Are you to being ok, Wheeler?" Linka asked, resting one hand on his slightly shaking shoulder before he nodded.

"Yeah," the American confirmed his improving state, sitting back and rubbing his chest as the tightness started to dissipate once more. When he saw the worried look drain away from Linka's face, the freckled man then quietly continued to eat his dinner with a little more care so he wouldn't have another episode like that again.

About a half an hour later, as the five settled in the den area to relax for the evening, Wheeler gently reached up and gingerly rubbed his throat that was still feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Ok?" Linka asked as she comfortably leaned against him and snuggled her face against his side.

"Uh huh, just a bit sore," he whispered back.

"What happened at dinner . . . you know to make you choke like that?" the Russian gently asked as she cuddled a little more and wrapped her arm a little tighter around his pregnant pooch.

"I got the hic-cups, and it made me swallow something I hadn't finished chewing," the redhead whispered his reply as he leaned back and allowed his eyes to close.

"You seemed to have something on your mind while you were to be eating; you looked like you were a million kilometers away."

Wheeler hadn't even bothered to correct his female friend's improper English, for he knew that she was entirely correct since the United States was the only country that hadn't converted over to the metric system. "Yeah . . . was thinking about Trev."

"You are happy to be seeing him, are you not?"

"It's not that. I can't wait to see him."

"Then what is it?"

"I'll level with you, Babe. I know he believes me about this whole pregnancy thing, but . . . well . . . I'm not sure how he's gonna react when I get there. He's always been pretty sensitive to . . . I guess you might say . . . he can't handle seeing anything graphic. When we were freshmen in high school, he ran out in tears when Mr. Schmedrick, our health teacher, showed a film strip that had aborted babies in it. He nearly blew chunks when his brother, Danny, showed him his knee after he banged it up playing football. He wouldn't even let me show him my stitches after I had my appendix out when we were 16. He can be squeamish, and my baby belly might make him faint or something."

"It may not be as bad as all that, Yankee. You do not know how Trevor might handle it until you are there."

"I know . . . hey, that tickles!" he giggled, sitting up again as Linka carefully used her finger to draw little circles on his tummy.

Wheeler then rubbed his throat again, feeling some pangs of discomfort.

"Here you go," Linka offered a boiled sweet up to the fire Planeteer's mouth, "it will help your throat to being less sore," she cooed as he accepted her remedy.

"Thanks," he returned the smile and leaned back again as the music of a favorite show started up and attracted everyone's attention back to the TV screen.

The nighttime shadows fell softly over Hope Island and covered the tropical paradise with its blanket of darkness, allowing the Planeteers to spend a quiet night slumbering under its black, star spangled canopy. Soon, the darkness had finished out its shift, and the daybreak spelled the end for the night sky, taking over and lighting into a brilliant blue.

"Is Wheeler still in bed?" Kwame asked after having glanced at his watch, which read 10:00 a.m. He hadn't seen any sign of his redheaded friend all morning, and it was unlike Wheeler to miss breakfast.

"I guess . . . haven't seen him this morning," Gi offered with a shrug as she passed in front of the black man and switched on the radio.

Just then, Wheeler wandered into the room with a sack and dumped its contents onto the floor. "Mail call," he offered as the others looked on quizzically. Ma-Ti entered a moment later, with another couple of sacks while Wheeler dug into one of the bags and retrieved the 'Teers' personal letters.

"Where have you been?" was Linka's question for the oldest and youngest Planeteers.

"Duh, where do you think?" Wheeler quipped as he sifted through some of the envelopes.

"We left you a note. Did you not see it?" the Kyapo breathed as he dropped his own load next to the first sack and pointed to the fridge. Linka turned her head and looked behind her to read the neatly written post it that was stuck to the door, 'Gone to get the mail, back soon. Mr. Mom, Ma-Ti & Suchi xx'

Wheeler tossed an envelope in the wind Planeteer's direction that had a familiar Russian postmark in the upper right hand corner; it was Grandma's weekly news telling Linka what was happening back home. The blonde quickly folded the letter and slid it into her pocket, planning to read it later when she had some time to herself. The American finished handing out everyone's individual letters and flopped on the sofa to read his own mail.

"Oh, wow!" he sat up with a smile spreading across his face as he read the neatly scripted letter in his hand.

"What?" everyone turned to look in his direction.

"It's from Teresa. She just graduated from medical school and oh…" the redhead paused, "she's invited us to go to the ceremony," he finished slightly less enthusiastically.

"That is fantastic news; we should go and congratulate her. When is the ceremony?" Kwame asked politely, he remembered their meeting with Teresa as if it was yesterday. She had looked after Wheeler when a nasty bump on the head had caused him to temporarily loose his memory, and she had been accepted into medical school with his encouragement. It seemed only right that they should be their on her big day.

"The 15th of June, 3 days from now," Wheeler answered thoughtfully as he re-read the letter in front of him and allowed his hand to come to a stop at his waist line.

"You're worried about Teresa finding out?" Gi asked, noticing his subtle movement.

"I don't know, I want to go and congratulate her but I just don't think I could tell her about this and I know she's gonna notice," Wheeler murmured and looked in to the Thai girls warm chocolate brown eyes. "I may have been able to trick Linka's grandma into thinking I gained weight; Teresa's a doctor now, and she would recognize a pregnant belly."

"It will be fine, Wheeler, if Teresa notices then tell her the truth, you'll need as many friends as you can get right now," the water Planeteer seriously advised her teammate, and he nodded in return; after all, she was right.

The next three days seemed to wiz by at warp speed; and, on the morning of the 15th, the five Planeteers clambered from their beds, hurried through their showers, and immediately dressed in their best clothes, ready to congratulate Teresa on her graduation and the realization of her long-time dream to finally become a doctor.

"You look fine; I cannot even tell you are bigger than normal," Linka said as she stood in the doorway and watched as Wheeler nervously glanced in the mirror and tried to determine if his outfit hid the curve of his pregnant belly.

"You sure?" he asked, glancing once more and smiling nervously as she nodded, "Ok then, well as long as she doesn't hug me I should be fine," he grinned knowing in his heart that Teresa would, in fact, squeeze him and that he would have to tell her what happened. It was something he had been thinking about ever since the invitation had arrived, and he had concluded that there was really nothing he could do except be honest with her about this rather odd condition.

They made it to Teresa's university around midday in plenty of time for the commencement and carefully clambered out of the Geo-cruiser looking for their special friend, who was about to have the biggest day of her life.

"Wheeler!"

The eco-warriors heard the shout and turned as a very excited Teresa, dressed in full graduation garb, came running over and wrapped her arms around the pyro Planeteer's neck and gave him a big kiss. "Thank you all so much for coming," She paused briefly as an interested expression crossed her tan features. "Wow you've really put on weight, Wheeler," the young woman pulled away and quickly straightened her cap while eyeing the young man suspiciously.

"Gee thanks, Teresa, nice to see you too," Wheeler commented with a smirk.

"Too many of your burgers, yes?" the Latino woman asked, gently prodding his middle and then stepping back her face falling. "That does not feel like fat, Wheeler, what is going on . . . estas enfermo?" she asked turning serious for once, hating to think that her friend was ill despite the fact that her medical training had just set mental alarm bells ringing.

"Relax, Teresa, it's not what you think . . . doesn't make it any easier to explain though," Wheeler smiled and motioned for the recent graduate to follow him to a more private location.

"You are in trouble again, Wheeler?" she asked tagging along with him to one side.

"You might say that. Do you remember I wrote you and told you about a mad scientist named Dr Blight…"

The two returned a few moments later, Teresa looking somewhat subdued. She felt numb, for what Wheeler had told her could not be true; but somehow, she had a feeling it was. Carefully sitting on the edge of the Geo-cruisers wing, she looked around at the other Planeteers, seeking conformation and found it shining silently in their eyes. Her male friend was going to have a baby.

Suddenly, the loudspeaker blurted out something in Spanish.

"Senores y senoras! Vamos a comensar en diez minutos!"

As if she had spring loaded legs, Teresa jumped to her feet. "I have to go, wait for me after the ceremony?" she requested, starting to head for the platform.

The Planeteers waved to the graduate and started to head for the audience seating area.

"Well I guess that went as well as could be expected," Wheeler smiled as he carefully looped arms with Linka and Gi.

"Da, it did. You see, Wheeler, telling our friends about your pregnancy does not turn out to be so bad after all. You should be able to talk to Trevor and your parents about it," the Russian answered back with a twinkle in her eyes.

"I dunno . . . I just don't know how I can tell them. I don't get it. Why is it so hard to talk to my folks and Trev?"

"Perhaps it is because you have known them since you were very young, and you do not want to make them uncomfortable since you are counting on their love. But it is OK, my friend, Trevor and your parents love you, and they will be there to offer you their support. If they are shocked, it will not last for long, and they will soon be the strongest support system you will have next to us," was what Ma-Ti had to say as he patted his chum on the back.

The five Planeteers settled in the audience and waited patiently for Teresa to take her turn at walking across the stage. It was difficult for them to understand everything that was said through the graduation, as it was given entirely in Spanish. They clapped loudly as Teresa stepped to the podium and, blushing deeply, accepted her award, the proof that she was finally a doctor. As the roaring applause thundered throughout the field in which the graduation was being held, Wheeler whistled loudly when he saw his dear friend accept her diploma and shake hands with the university's President. At the end of the ceremony, the crowd slowly trickled out and left the eco-activists and their newly qualified friend alone with time to chat before the celebratory supper was to take place later that evening.

"I cannot believe you are actually having a baby, Wheeler!" Teresa exclaimed as she glanced through the few ultrasound pictures Wheeler had put into his wallet as a joyful reminder that he would soon be a dad.

"Well I am," the redhead replied with a happy smile as he gently patted his bulging tummy.

Night seemed to fall quickly as the jubilant graduates celebrated the freedom from rigorous study and the chance to finally help people without the teacher watching their every move. The Planeteers finally bid their farewells to the new physician as the local town clock chimed midnight, and wished her continued success in her chosen career.

"Goodbye, Wheeler, I will write once I am settled," the South American promised, giving the fiery father to be one last hug as he left to join his friends in the Geo-cruiser.

"See you, Teresa, don't be a stranger," the redhead called back with a wave of the hand; then as Kwame shut the door and prepared to take off, he settled into his seat and yawned loudly. "Let's go home," he murmured with a smile as memories of the day repeatedly flashed through his sleepy mind.

Excusing herself from the remaining celebrations Teresa returned to her dormitory and settled in the tiny student room to think. She slipped out of her clothes and donned her pale yellow floral print night gown before sprawling comfortably on top of her bed with a small bottle of water. Wheeler would be a fantastic dad; it was something she had always known, from the moment he had saved that baby from perishing in a fire on that blazing hillside on the first day they had met.

The night zoomed by for the Planeteers, who had fallen asleep just as soon as they tucked the covers around their necks and drifted off, snuggled against their pillows. The next morning, alarm clocks began to sound off, and they all rolled from their beds, ready to begin another fine day.

Wheeler yawned and staggered to his feet, scrubbing the last traces of sleep from his eyes and stretching. He tenderly scratched his tummy, for the skin around his bump felt as itchy as if he had fallen into a patch of poison ivy. Grabbing his dressing gown from the back of the bathroom door, he slipped on the dark red garment and didn't bother to tie it this morning. Feeling like he was half asleep and half awake, he wandered down the foot path to the common hut.

"Morning, Wheeler," Ma-Ti glanced up as his pregnant companion padded into the room and settled on one of the seats nearby.

"Morning," Wheeler mumbled leaning back in his chair and allowing his eyes to shut for the briefest of moments.

The Kyapo noticed that his friend's pajama top had become quite tight around the middle and that Wheelers increasing gut was now obvious beneath the constricting material. Suchi also seemed to notice, and he leapt off of his owners shoulder. The spider monkey bounced onto the table, quickly springing to the other side and placing his paws on top of the redhead's obvious pooche before squeaking loudly. The animal's behavior did cause the young expectant father to jump and sit up as the tiny primate continued to squeak at him and make Ma-Ti snigger into his cup of coffee.

"What's wrong with Suchi?" Gi asked as she entered the room, and noticed the commotion that was playing out before her like a scene from a 1980s flic.

"He says Wheeler is getting fat, as if accusing him of eating too much like he usually does at Thanksgiving," Ma-Ti quickly translated the little monkey's thoughts as he subtly lit his ring. "Heart . . . Suchi, Wheeler is not getting fat he is going to have a baby," the teenage Indian sent his quiet message to his pet who immediately stopped squeaking and eyed Wheeler with a confused expression, seeming to know that this wasn't normal.

After having consumed a quick breakfast of cereal and orange juice, Wheeler headed back outside with the idea of getting dressed and heading into town to buy a birthday present for Trevor; after all, the young computer genius would be 23 in only a few days. Emerging from the common room the redhead carefully scratched his belly again. What could be making him this itchy? "Had pregnancy caused some kind of allergy? Nah," he thought to himself as he dismissed that notion from his mind; he'd be itchy all over if it was that. Wondering quietly about this rather odd new symptom, and trying to decide what to buy for his best friend, the American evidently wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and came to an abrupt stop as he bumped into a bird watching Linka, who was watching an eagle glide gracefully overhead through a pair of binoculars.

"Oh!" Linka exclaimed in surprise as she dropped the magnifying glasses and allowed them to hang from their strap around her neck. "Hi, Wheeler, you ok?" she asked as she came to the realization of who had bumped into her from behind.

"Hey, sorry, Ruski Tootski, was miles away," Wheeler offered the young woman an apologetic smile and absently scratched his front again.

"Did you get bitten?" the Russian indicated Wheelers scratching and fixed him with a puzzled stare.

"Don't think so," The American shrugged, "my whole belly has been itchy ever since I got up this morning . . . I can't figure it out for the life o' me," he sighed.

"Ah, well I think I can answer that puzzle, Yankee." Linka smiled and rested her hand on the redhead's tummy.

"Oh?" he replied cocking his head to one side in a fashion that Linka thought was a rather cute gesture.

"Your skin is stretching because of the pregnancy; it is probably itching because it is taught across this cute little gut you are developing." Linka tickled Wheelers bulge and giggled, "I can put some moisturizer on it if you like. That should stop the itching," the wind Planeteer looked at her companion and smiled as he nodded, then turned and encouraged him to follow her to her hut. "Lift your top up for me," the blonde woman instructed as she fetched a tub of moisturizer from her dressing table and returned to where Wheeler was nervously standing. The redhead obliged, feeling rather embarrassed as he did so because no one had really seen his bare belly since the pregnancy had started to show. The 22 year old man was still unsure about letting other people see the dome that had formed on his previously smooth stomach. Linka seemed to pick up on Wheelers vibrations of nervousness. "Surely you are not bothered about your birth partner seeing your belly," the woman smiled as she scooped some of the soothing cream from the jar and smoothed it across her friend's pregnant pooch.

Wheeler blushed "a little", for he was clearly feeling a little self conscious about the whole thing. "I just can't get used to looking like this," he shrugged as Linka continued to massage his skin and marveled at how soft it was now. It almost felt like velvet and was still very warm to the touch.

Finishing the brief rub-down, Linka carefully traced the dark line that had formed along the centre of Wheelers belly and stood up.

"Does that feeling better?" she asked kindly, rubbing the residual lotion into her own skin.

"Much better . . . thank you," Wheeler replied, flushing again. "Don't suppose you feel like coming into town, I need to find a present for Trevor and I'd appreciate your help," the Brooklynite added, pulling his PJ shirt back down.

"Sure, why not. Hadn't you better get showered and dressed first though?" A beaming Linka smirked, gently pushing her companion towards the door.

"Oh yeah," Wheeler cracked a half smile and left to go back to his hut, returning 20 moments later and joining Linka by the eco-copter, ready for action.

Working together, the two Planeteers soon achieved their mission of finding the perfect present for Trevor's 23rd birthday. Wheeler was temporarily torn between getting his best buddy a practical gift or a fun one that he would just love to have. Suddenly, he remembered something the techie had emailed to him when he had first moved into his apartment; and he grabbed Linka's hand, towing her into Bed Bath & Beyond.

"What does he need in here, Yankee?" was the curiosity on Linka's mind.

"When Trev first got his own place, his mom picked up all white bathroom stuff since she didn't know what motif he wanted. He said it's really boring – an all white bathroom . . . he's right, what a yawn!"

Upon seeing the price tags, Wheeler felt his heart sink. He didn't have enough money to buy everything he wanted to give the birthday boy. Fortunately, it was shop-a-holic, Linka who spotted a sale on complete bathroom sets, and she offered to buy it for Trev, saying it was to be the other Planeteers' gift to him. A trip into JC Penny's lead Wheeler to find a terry cloth robe that was very much like his, only in dark blue instead of red. Better yet, it was on third markdown, and Wheeler couldn't afford not to buy the garment, for he knew just how badly Trev needed a new bathrobe. Another item he found at Wal-Mart was the computer Jeopardy game that was on the sale rack for only half price! This had been turning out to be better than Wheeler had thought, as he would be able to give his best pal all of the stuff he wanted him to have.

"I am not to be believing it!" Linka snapped as she studied her receipt. "I did not get a trash can in the bath store."

"Did they charge you for it?" Wheeler wanted to know, determined to demand justice if Linka had been ripped off.

"Nyet, I never picked one up."

"I got an idea," the man announced as the pair jumped into the geo-cruiser and took their seats. "I know where we can get one for next to nothing."

It took only ten minutes for Wheeler and Linka to pick up their last item on their shopping list, and their stomachs started to indicate that lunchtime was fast approaching. They landed and decided to have a walk in the fresh air while figuring out their next move.

"That should make him happy; he's always complaining how using the bathroom makes him feel like he's peeing in a giant snowball. And this new computer game should convince him that I haven't completely lost my fun streak." Wheeler glanced into the bag at the mixture of fun and sensible gifts and cracked a very proud smile. He had to admit that the closer the day of the party seemed the more excited he was getting. He left his treasures behind the pilot's seat and followed Linka out the exit door.

"That is good, Wheeler, I am glad you are feeling better about the visit. Do you want to stopping for lunch?" Linka asked, glad to see that Wheeler finally seemed to have stopped worrying about the upcoming visit to his best friends house.

"Sure, how about over there?" Wheeler pointed vaguely in the direction of a small, homey looking coffee bar and gently grabbed Linka's hand.

After having eaten a quick lunch, the two youths wandered around a few more shops, absently looking in the windows but not really planning to buy anything, before heading back to the Geo-cruiser and returning to Hope Island for the afternoon.

Once he was back in his hut, Wheeler quickly found an old box that he felt would hold the wealth of gifts he and Linka had bought, and he carefully arranged everything inside before securely wrapping it in the brightest paper he could find.

"There, what do you think guys?" he asked as he brought the present into the common room, laid it on the kitchen table, and stood back to admire his handy work.

"Looks good to me, but I think something's missing though," Gi said thoughtfully.

"Oh, what?" Wheeler looked at the parcel but couldn't see anything wrong.

"I know!" the Asian replied, snapping her fingers as inspiration hit her. The other Planeteers watched her leave the room, the entire time wondering what it was she was after. It all became clear, however, when she returned with something in her hands. "A proper present needs a big bow to brighten it up," she grinned, wrapping a large piece of blue silk ribbon around the box and tying it into a neat bow at the top. "Now its perfect!" she beamed as she gently put one arm around Wheelers waist and gave him a quick squeeze.

"You were right that looks much better. Thanks, little mermaid." Wheeler grinned and carefully toted the package back to his room, setting it in one corner, ready to take it with him on Wednesday.

Two days later Linka found Wheeler in his room packing and getting ready to leave for Trevor's house the next day. "How are your nerves holding up, Wheeler?" she enquired coming up behind him and gently stroking the small of his back.

"Ok I think, just want to get it over and done with now," Wheeler turned around and smiled at the pretty woman who nodded at him with a half smile.

"Need a hand?" was the question she had as she indicated his rucksack that sat at the foot of his bed.

"Think I'm about there actually. Thanks anyways. Let see…P.J's…2 clean T-shirts…1 clean pair of pants…underwear…socks…." The redhead wandered into the bathroom and quickly collected his travel wash bag, opening it and checking its contents as he returned to the bedroom. "…Toothbrush…comb…well I don't think I need that," he smiled, pulling the small bottle of shaving foam and razor from the bag and throwing them on the head of the bed, "I haven't needed to shave for almost 3 months, maybe more." He smiled and continued to check the items he needed off a list he had mentally stored away in his brain. "Deodorant…toothpaste…soap and shampoo…" He stepped over to the closet, and he carefully reached up and allowed his light summer weight sleeping bag to fall to the floor by his feet. He then gathered the rolled up item in his arms and carried it over, quickly securing it to the bottom of his rucksack. "There, looks like I'm all ready," he said as Linka looked at the pack, a momentary feeling of concern crossing her features.

"Are you going to be ok carrying that?" she asked, worried that Wheeler might be overdoing it and be at risk of hurting himself. The Russian seemed to be especially nervous about his carrying heavy weights since he had that slight mishap on Commander Clash's island 5 weeks ago.

"Fine," he looked at the blonde lady again and smiled. "Really, its not as heavy as it looks; go ahead, try it," he offered as Linka gingerly lifted the large bag.

"Bozhe Moy, it is light," the Eastern European exclaimed, allowing the bag to come back to rest on the bed.

"Don't tell me you thought I was gonna pack something I can't carry," the expectant man snickered as he laid his left hand across his expanding tummy. "You think I'm wacked? I made sure to only pack the bare essentials so I wouldn't hurt myself; believe me I don't want any more cramps like I had when we were helping Clash out with the storm damage."

"Speaking of Clash, have you had the chance to make up with him yet?"

"Been too busy," the Brooklynite fibbed, still feeling a little cross with the soldier over his treatment of him during their last visit to the military man's base. "I'll talk to him sometime after I get back."

Wheeler lifted the back pack and motioned for Linka to move aside so he could get past her, intending to leave the well packed bag next to the present in the corner so they would be ready for tomorrow's journey.

Wheeler awoke the next morning and let out a deep breath, for this was the big day. In a few short hours, he would be at the home of the truest friend he had throughout his childhood. Carefully rolling out of bed, the redhead crossed to the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He then hurriedly stepped out of the smart cubical and began to dry off with one of his fluffy towels. He threw on his under shorts before brushing his teeth with the spare toothbrush and then applying deodorant from a second stick he kept in the medicine chest. As a precautionary measure, Wheeler always made sure to have two of each hygiene product around so that whenever the Planeteers had to make a trip he didn't have to remember to pack them on the day of departure and worry about going without if he happened to forget something. He let out a deep yawn as he pulled on some newly washed clothes and finished freshening up by combing his hair. After finding satisfaction in his reflection in the mirror, he straightened up and headed towards the common room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Wheeler," Kwame called out as he stood over the stove, preparing the morning meal for all five Planeteers.

"Morning, Kwame, ooo yummola, something smells good!" Wheeler returned the greeting and felt his stomach rumble expectantly.

Over the last couple of days, the fire Planeteer had been feeling really hungry, something which came as no surprise, as his pregnancy had heralded an increase in appetite once the morning sickness was over. The black Planeteer laughed, it was good to see Wheeler getting back to normal.

"Wow, someone's up early!" Gi teased as she strolled in and saw that Wheeler, who was by no stretch of the imagination a morning person, was out of bed and dressed before midday for once.

"Morning, Gi," Wheeler smiled at the joke; he accepted that he'd become much more lazy in the mornings. He had attempted to justify this behavior by figuring, "Well it isn't my fault that pajamas feel more comfortable than normal clothes now that I have a slight gut."

"Ok, that is all done. Good morning, Wheeler," Linka haled, walking into the room with Ma-Ti at her heal.

"Morning, monsieur mere," the Kyapo added his greeting, causing all his friends to laugh out loud.

"Monsieur mere, is that my new nickname then?" Wheeler asked, grinning at the South American.

"Yes, I decided Mr. mom sounded better in French," the young Indian replied as he came over and gently bumped his surrogate big brother with his shoulder.

"Ok, what's all done?" Wheeler looked back towards his Russian companion as she crossed to the kitchen and poured some orange juice into a glass.

"We loaded your stuff into the geo-cruiser; you are ready to go once you have eaten," the young woman answered passing her friend the full glass.

"Thanks," Wheeler accepted the glass and took a sip of the sweet beverage. "Anyone would think your trying to get rid of me," he pouted, giving his friends puppy dog eyes in an attempt to make them feel guilty.

"Never, Yankee. We just assumed you would want to leave right after breakfast, so Ma-Ti and I thought we would pack everything into the geo-cruiser for you," Linka smiled, carefully wrapping her arms around Wheelers slightly thicker waist and giving him a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah, I do want to get going…before I completely loose my nerve," the redhead returned, joining his friends as they settled at the large, wooden table and as Kwame served up breakfast.

"Are you nervous then my friend?" the black man enquired gently.

"A little, just wish I knew how Trev's gonna react, that's all," Wheeler mumbled, cutting a piece of the eggy mixture that his friend often made and chewed it slowly; it was like an omelet but had some long African name that he couldn't remember.

"Oh that is right, you said he does not handle graphic things well," Linka murmured, starting to munch her own breakfast.

"It'll be fine, Wheeler, from what you've told us about him, Trevor sounds like a really special friend, I'm sure he'll be fine with the whole pregnancy thing," Gi offered her friend a few comforting words.

"Gi is right, Wheeler. Everything will work out fine I am sure," Ma-Ti gently squeezed Wheelers shoulder in a reassuring gesture before continuing with his own meal.

"Thanks, guys, I know it'll be ok, but I'm still nervous." Wheeler sighed and pushed his chair away from the table. Wandering over to the den, the American flicked the stereo on and searched through the various channels for some 80's music, hoping its jolly rhythms would take his mind off the rapidly approaching time of departure. Once he had settled on a station, he returned to the table and finished polishing off his meal.

An hour later, it was finally time to leave for Brooklyn, and the five Planeteers climbed into the Geo-cruiser, preparing for take off.

"We'll drop you off on the roof of Trevor's apartment building, and you can go down the rest of the way," Gi informed the redhead as he carefully clicked the seatbelt into place and settled the strap underneath his bulge as a safety precaution.

"Ok," Wheeler swallowed nervously and settled back for the journey.

It seemed to take no time at all to get to the apartment building Trevor called home, and soon Wheeler was exiting the craft and waving goodbye to his friends of six years before opening the fire door and descending to the floor below. He knew Trevor's apartment was on the second floor, and quickly made his way down there. He stood opposite Trevor Summers' front door that was adorned with a wooden Celtic cross that hung from the knocker. The jittery fire Planeteer listened, trying to determine if his best bud was actually home. "Duh, of course he's home, you idiot," Wheeler scolded himself, "he's waiting for you." Swallowing hard again Wheeler raised his fist and gingerly knocked just beneath the cross. Then he picked up the present he had brought and held it over his front to disguise his figure a little. He heard the lock click and the security chain being removed; this was it, no turning back now!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The door swung open to reveal an attractive young man with chocolate brown hair, who sported jean shorts and a black T-shirt that had STAR TREK: VOYAGER written across the front in neon blue font and pictured the Intrepid Class starship beneath the lettering. A nice looking pair of glasses framed two loving brown eyes that flew wide open at the site of the long absent best friend Trevor had known since the boys were 3 years old.

"HAHA! Wheeler! Thank you so much for coming! Come in here, Ginger Dude! do you want something to drink?" A bubbling Trevor stepped slightly out of the doorway with a beaming smile spreading across his face, and he quickly ushered the redhead inside, instructing him to make himself comfortable while he prepared two cups of tea.

Wheeler placed the brightly wrapped package onto the coffee table, and he immediately shrugged his rucksack onto the floor before carefully straightening his shirt and waiting for Trevor to return. "You know, Specky Techie, I didn't realize how much I missed you until you opened the door. How ya doing, pal?" he began as he came to the realization that it was nearly an entire year since he had seen his life long friend. The last time the boys were together was at the computer expert's college graduation, and that visit had to be cut short because of an eco-emergency involving Sly Sludge and another of his illegal garbage disposal schemes. Although it was a disappointment for Trevor to say bye-bye to his best mate so soon, he accepted that this was part of the redhead's job as a Planeteer.

"Oh man, Ginger Dude, it's so good to see you again! It's been too long, buddy." Trevor practically glided back to the area where Wheeler stood and set the two mugs of tea on the table before stepping forward and grabbing his best friend in a tight hug. Suddenly the dark haired young man pulled away and straightened his glasses a puzzled expression crossing his strong features "You weren't joking were you?" he asked, indicating Wheelers pudgy waistline.

"'fraid not," Wheeler responded, waiting nervously for the computer technicians reaction.

"Uh... yeah… well er sit down I just gotta do some stuff…" Trevor mumbled quietly, his voice shaking as he crossed to the other side of the room and made a move to sort through an apparently neat pile of magazines.

It was exactly what Wheeler had feared; his best friend was clamming up on him. He stepped around the coffee table in an effort to grab Trevor's arm, but the birthday boy quickly dodged him and headed for the entertainment center, where he deliberately tipped over a pile of videos, so he would have to set them back up again. Once this task was complete, he then appeared to be sorting through the CD tower in search for a disk to play. It was apparent he was not choosing one, so the firey father-to-be had to take a drastic step.

Wheeler firmly grabbed the 23 year old. "Trev, mate don't do this to me! Don't go all quiet and pretend like nothing's happening!" Wheeler spun his friend around to face him, staring deeply into his eyes as Trevor released a huge breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry, Wheeler, it's just … I don't know what to say…" the bewildered man slumped forward, and Wheeler stayed silent, knowing that it was better for Trevor to get this off his chest. "It's like I believed you instantly when you told me, and I can see that you're bigger…and I know that it can't be fat because you would never let yourself go like that…but now that you're here, I just don't know what to do or say or anything." Trevor broke away from his friend and headed back to the sofa. Settling on the end, the poor man seemed to be in shock.

"Listen, Trev, I haven't changed. I'm the same person you've known for the last 20 years. It's just now I'm having a baby." Wheeler spoke quietly, settling on the sofa beside his friend and placing a reassuring hand on the trembling youth's shoulder. "Believe me; I know how hard it is to accept. I was in total mental breakdown when I found out. I was so out of it that I couldn't remember anything that first night. I mean its technically impossible, right?" Trevor nodded numbly as the redhead slowly moved over and unbuckled his rucksack. "Here, look through this." The Planeteer handed his friend a folder containing everything that Kristine had given him over the weeks and the test results that Dr Derek had run when coming up with the original diagnosis; then taking the two cups of tea, which were now stone cold, Wheeler returned to the kitchen and made some fresh drinks.

As Trevor glanced through the folder of evidence it was as if everything was suddenly clicking into place. In an instant, he didn't feel quite as creeped out; and as Wheeler returned and set a mug of sweet tea in front of him, Trevor let out a gentle sigh and turned to face the redhead who was now settled beside him.

"You should drink that, buddy; it'll make you feel better." Wheeler indicated the mug he had placed in front of his friend, and he carefully sipped his own steaming beverage while leaning back against the cushions.

Trevor leaned forward and, with a shaking hand, picked up the mug; he took a little sip of the hot liquid. "Urgh! How much sugar did you put in this?" the computer buff asked as he glanced at his friend with a disgusted look twisting his features and indicating that he did not care for the sugary brew.

"Don't know, lost count after the 10th spoonful," Wheeler grinned. "Hey, it's obviously working though; that's the first real sentence you've said to me since I arrived."

"No offence, Wheeler, but you can get zits just smelling that stuff. One gulp and I'd be so wired I could light up Time Square."

It was a relief to Wheeler that the numbness was wearing off, and the bespectacled fellow was making wise cracks about the tea. After a few minutes Trevor gingerly reached over and prodded Wheelers belly as if it was some strange creature that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey, quit it!" Wheeler retorted, slapping the young mans hand away and making them both giggle. It was true Wheeler was the same, just a bit plumper than normal.

Trevor set his mug back on the table, deciding that he no longer needed the drinks syrupy comforts, and he folded his hands in his lap. Wheeler could hear his friend whispering a quiet prayer, and he stayed silent out of respect. Trevor had been brought up in a religious family; and, although he now attended a much more modern up beat church, his faith was as strong as it had ever been. Wheeler, although not particularly religious himself, respected his friends decision to follow that path, and he smiled to think of all the times Trev and his family had tried to bring the young, wayward boy to church.

Unfortunately, when Wheeler was a child, he had refused to attend services, arguing that if there really was a God, how could He stand by and let his father beat him over the pettiest things. Now the fire bearing man accepted that there was maybe some higher being somewhere, but his life as a Planeteer prevented him from being a regular churchgoer; so he settled for the odd occasion when the other Planeteers took time to worship their respective gods to think that just maybe there was a reason for everything.

As Trev finished his prayer with a quick Amen, his young kitten finally emerged from the bedroom, where he had been nestled among the blankets, and he hopped up on to the sofa to greet his master's guest.

"So this is the famous Booger," Wheeler commented, tenderly scratching behind the kitten's ears and allowing his hand to run the length of the tiny animal's spine as he gingerly stepped onto Wheeler's lap. The baby feline rubbed himself against Wheeler's plump tummy and then collapsed contentedly, purring as Trev looked on with an amused expression.

"Looks like you've made a new friend. I have never seen him take to someone so quickly before!" the Christian exclaimed, knowing full well that it normally took his pet a few days to warm up to strangers.

"Must be my animal magnetism," Wheeler joked happily as he gently rubbed Booger's tummy. "So are you going to open your present?" he added, indicating the so far forgotten package.

"Ooooo yes…the present. I love presents…but, then again, who doesn't?" Trev bounced off the sofa and approached the large box as if expecting it to disappear. His eyes twinkled in excitement as he carefully untied the bow and lifted off the lid. "Wow it's full; I thought you were just using a big box to fool me. I know how you like to play mind games with me," the computer technician expressed his happiness and excitement, causing his voice to squeak as it had done when the boys were in junior high, experiencing the vocal alterations that were normal for teenage boys.

This giddy behavior Trev was exhibiting was making Wheeler laugh, "What, you think I'm gonna go cheap on my best mate?" the redhead countered, smiling as Trev started scooping the various items out of their container.

"Woah! Towels, bath mat, shower curtain, wash cloth, sticky stars for the tub, toothbrush cup, other plastic things, O…K? Don't know…" the dark haired man held up a rather limp plastic object and raised his eyebrow, waiting for an explanation.

"Its an inflatable trash bin to go with the rest of the bathroom stuff, got it from that weird, futuristic, novelty shop, not sure how practical it is. One old razor blade and psstsstsstsstsstsstsst…" Wheeler shrugged as his friend inspected the strange item and smiled, placing it firmly on top of the pile before continuing to rummage.

"Oh wow! I've needed one!" Trevor held up the dark blue bath robe, the smile spreading across his face almost threatening to split his head in two.

"I have a red one like that," Wheeler said from his position on the sofa.

"This is totally awesome! All o' this stuff must have cost you a fortune!" Trev bubbled, looking around at the scattered bathroom equipment and realizing there was still one more thing in the box. "You didn't…Jeopardy? That game isn't cheap. Planeteers must make some serious scratch! And you didn't have to go to college either."

"Well, you _are _my best friend; anyways, the other Planeteers chipped in when I told 'em you felt like you were peeing in a giant snowball. Guess they must have felt sorry for you." Wheeler smiled and gently dislodged Booger from his lap before standing back up as his best friend in the entire world allowed the last present to drop to the edge of the coffee table and stepped forward, embracing the redhead firmly and choking out his words of gratitude.

"This is the best birthday ever, thank you so much. I get to see you after over a year, and you spoiled me at the same time with all this cool stuff," he pulled away, tears of happiness spilling from his eyes.

"Your welcome, Trev. I'm just glad you're happy," Wheeler answered back gently resting his hand on his tummy.

Trevor sniffed and wiped his eyes with the corner of his half tucked T-shirt before nodding at the young Brooklynite. "So are you gonna tell me what happened or do I need to torture it out of you?" he asked, indicating Wheelers subconscious caress.

Wheeler followed his friends gaze and instantly dropped his hand to his side with a bashful smile. "I'll gladly tell you everything, but first I think we should eat; I'm starved. Pregnant people like to eat, ya know," the redhead commented, making his technical friend giggle.

"Well, in that case, I think you'd better follow me," Trevor grinned, throwing Wheeler a light jean jacket he retrieved from the closet, and slipping his NYU windbreaker on before grabbing the keys and heading outside.

"It's too hot for a jacket, man," Wheeler pointed out as the pair passed through the door.

"It gets pretty cold where we're going; I think they keep the AC set to 65 degrees. Anyways, the jacket will help disguise your…ahem…baby belly." Trevor spun to quickly lock his front door.

"Where are we going?" Wheeler asked, following the young man down the apartment's staircase while pulling on his coat.

"Just a little place I know," Trev winked, determined not to let on to his guest the exact details of where they would be eating.

The friends of 20 years piled into Trevor's 1992 Mustang convertible and pulled out of the parking slot with the top down and Trevor's favorite praise and worship compilation playing in the tape deck. They arrived at a cozy café a few moments later and selected a corner table by the window. The warm and homey atmosphere immediately made Wheeler feel very comfortable, and he felt himself relax in the quiet company of his dearest friend.

"Hello there, Trevor," the waitress in a peach and white uniform greeted as she came over and winked at her favorite customer.

"Hi, Anne, like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Wheeler," the New Yorker motioned across the table to where the fire Planeteer sat.

"Nice to finally meet you, Wheeler, I've heard so much about you," the young woman smiled deeply before returning her attention to taking the orders. "So what can I get for you two gentlemen then?" she asked politely as she drew a small tablet and pen from her apron pocket.

"Well I think cappuccino for me and…what do you want, Wheeler? Everything here's really good. They have killer hot chocolate, tea, and juice products." Trevor glanced at his friend.

"er…just a bottle of fizzy water if you have it…" the redhead responded carefully.

The waitress nodded, "Certainly, I'll give you a few moments to decide what you would like to eat," Gently bobbing as she stepped, the pretty lady walked away and began preparing the drinks.

"Anne huh?" Wheeler nudged his companion, a mischievous twinkle highlighting his sapphire blue eyes and a smile curling his lips.

"We're just friends; I used to come in here a lot when I first moved to the area, and she was…. is really nice, that's all!" Trev shot back, feeling a flush coming to his cheeks.

"Ok, if you say so," Wheeler winked and returned his attention to the menu.

When the waitress returned with the boys' drinks, she found they were ready to order.

"Can I have the soup of the day please?" Trevor asked the woman curtly as his face turned a bashful shade of pink, and he lowered his eyes as she carefully made a note on her pad and turned her attention to the redhead at his side.

"I think I'll have the humus and black olives please," Wheeler pointed out a meal that would be new to him, trying hard not to snigger, all of a sudden Trev seemed to have gone all shy around the young woman. It took everything within Wheeler's power to have resisted the urge to add, "…and Trevor would like your phone number," to his order.

"Certainly, thank you." Anne collected the menus and returned to the kitchen to place the orders, picking up on her regular customer's embarrassment and realizing that Wheeler had obviously said something to the Christian man while they were alone. She really liked Trevor though, and this new behavior suggested to her that he felt the same way. She felt warmth in the pit of her stomach and smiled happily.

The meals were delicious, and Wheeler caused his best bud to go all pink again when he suggested he leave his phone number with the generous tip he was placing under the plate. After lunch the two young men bid their farewells to the lady who captured Trevor's heart, and returned to the comfort of the quiet man's apartment to relax.

"I am totally stuffed," Wheeler announced, collapsing on to the sofa and emitting a contented sigh.

"Ditto," Trev agreed, throwing a cushion in the redhead's direction and settling himself against a throw pillow on the opposite end of the couch. "So come on then, arencha gonna tell me?" the brunette prodded after a few minutes.

"Huh?" Wheeler raised his head for a few moments, forgetting his earlier promise.

"What happened to you?" the computer geek pushed further, intent on getting some answers on how a man could get pregnant.

"Oh yeah, you remember I told you about that conference we went to a few months ago?" the redhead began, recalling the awful evening as if it were yesterday. "Well, I wrote and told you about a mad scientist named Dr. Blight. Anyways, I just came back from the conference when she kidnapped me from my hotel room. She taped me to a table and shot me up with this junk that started making me real sick. We couldn't find out what the problem was until another doctor and a friend of hers double checked and made the diagnosis. That's when it became official; there was no turning back after that. Kwame and Ma-Ti found out I was chosen because she already had my DNA samples left over from another time she had me."

Trevor sat in stunned silence, feelings of anger starting to heat up his bloodstream. It was bad enough that Wheeler had to endure abuse as a child and teenager, but to have been deliberately kidnapped and made an unwilling participant in some weird experiment that would only be done in a bad sci-fi film. Worse, it was a weird form of rape by needle! "What you've told me...that's… its totally wrong. You should sue this Dr Blight for this, drag her into the limelight. You can't let her get away with what she's done to you!" The young man stood up and slammed his hand into his fist, a look of determination etching his brow.

"And me with her…" Wheeler whispered quietly.

Trevor sat back down and looked to his pregnant pal. "What do you mean?" he asked at last.

"If I try to do anything to Blight, she'll expose me to the press, world's first pregnant man! Guy has baby! Daddy about to deliver; film at 11! I'd be hounded 24/7," the redhead replied, leaning back again and sighing.

"Oh yeah," Trevor drew out a deep breath as well; Wheeler was right, there seemed to be no way out of this and no chance of revenge. The two sat in silence for a few moments before Trevor expressed some curiosity. "What's it like?" he finally asked, looking in the direction of his friend.

"Its ok, I mean I can't really feel anything yet; and, apart from being really unfit, it's not bothering me. I'm over the morning sickness, and I feel almost normal – except for the baby bump here." The future father stroked his stomach before continuing, "I keep thinking it will be kinda cool to have a kid" the redhead mused silently a happy smile crossing his face as he thought of being a daddy.

Trevor sat in silence for a few more moments, working out everything he had just heard. He felt a mixture of emotions that darted through his brain: anger for Wheeler's abductor, bewilderment over a man's having a condition that only women have, happiness for his buddy's chance at having a family of his own, and curiosity as to just what it may be like to be having a baby when the whole thing seemed impossible.

"All right, lets do something then," Wheeler stood up and stretched, sure that he had fallen asleep at some point but was unaware of how long he'd been out.

"Ok," Trevor stood up with determination as he snapped out of his pensive state. "What?" he asked slumping suddenly and looking towards the Brooklynite for inspiration.

"er…" Wheeler began as he looked around and spied the gift box and its wealth of treasures, "how about de-snowballing the bathroom for a start," he shrugged.

Trev seemed to brighten up with a smile. "Good plan; let's go." The young man picked up the towels and shower curtain while Wheeler grabbed the other bits and pieces; and both boys wandered into the small white room that looked like a boring, lifeless cavern of dullness.

"Do you come here often?" Wheeler asked, winking as he began to stick the rough, little stars to the floor of the bathtub.

"Only when I'm talking to the president" Trev replied with a smirk as he switched out the towels on the rack opposite the sink.

Working together the two Americans soon had the new installations up and ready, it was as if the bathroom suddenly came to life. It was no longer a bleak and empty shell; it was actually a room full of color!

"Wow, I can't believe how different it looks," Trevor gasped after having hung his new robe onto the hook on the door, and then glancing around with his mouth dropped open.

"Yeah, guess a bit of color goes a long way," Wheeler agreed admiring the handy work with some pride.

Trevor looked over, suddenly feeling playful, and tapped Wheeler's arm.

"Huh?" Wheeler looked around as Trev darted sideways.

"Tag, catch me if you can!" the bespectacled man teased, backing away as the indoor game had begun.

Wheeler smiled and made a sudden jolt in his friend's direction. Trev neatly sidestepped and ducked out of the bathroom and back into the main room, followed by his long time companion, who continued trying to catch the young man with no luck.

"Hah! Got you!" the redhead shouted, finally managing to corner the dark haired man in the kitchen and tap his shoulder.

"Not for long slow poke," Trev retorted, reaching out and catching Wheelers belly as he tried to step out of range.

"Hey, no fair, there's more of me to catch," Wheeler pouted, trying to corner the computer technician once more.

"Ok ... 1, 2, 3..." Trev turned to face away from Wheeler and started counting.

"No peaking!" Wheeler warned, backing away and trying to think of a hiding place. He quickly trotted into Trev's bedroom and clambered awkwardly into the walk-in closet, carefully shutting the door behind him and waiting, his breath coming in shallow gasps

".. 9, 10 ready or not here I come!" he heard Trev call out and quickly put his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing while gingerly peeping out between the slatted cupboard doors. After a few minutes Trev bounded into the room, "Ok Ginger dude I know you're in here" he called smiling deeply as he gazed around the space. "Ah hah" the young man lifted the bed covers and glared under the bed "hmmmm no, ok there is only one place you could possibly be hiding in that case" Trevor approached the cupboard certain of victory at last and pulled open the door. "Gottcha" he smiled as Wheeler, nestled behind some storage cartons, burst into giggles "Your turn" the brunette smiled as he helped his friend back to his feet.

"Better get going then," Wheeler shot back, turning to face the cupboard door. "1, 2, 5…" he looked around and met Trevor's glare.

"No cheating, start again," Trevor said to his close friend, who had a look on his face as if to say, "Ahh, busted!"

Wheeler nodded and turned away "1, 2, 3…" he began as Trevor ran from the room, convinced he knew of the perfect place. Wheeler soon found the computer technician crouched behind a mass of wires and servers. "How did I know your hiding space would be something geeky?" the redhead commented with a wink.

Trevor stuck his tongue out, blowing an obvious raspberry at his visitor, and turned to begin the countdown for the third time that afternoon. Wheeler dashed from the makeshift office area and opened the closet door; it looked perfect. Sliding in among the coats and shoes as well as various other junk. The fire Planeteer quietly shut the door and ducked behind the coats. After a few minutes, he heard Trevor emerge from the other room and pushed himself further back into the cupboard, almost wondering what he would do if, like in the books he had been reading, this space suddenly transformed into the gateway for another world, the redhead shook his head, reasoning that he had been reading too many tales of Narnia. The young man reached around as something stuck in him, he looked down squinting into the darkness, no way well that just proved what a geek Trevor really was. The Brooklynite picked up the plastic shape and examined it more closely. All of a sudden he felt something slip next to him, emitting a loud crash and instantly alerting his playmate to his hiding place. Trevor leapt across the room and flung the door open. Quick as a flash Wheeler switched the plastic light stick on and jumped towards his friend. "Master Summers, we meet at last!" the redhead uttered in a guttural tone as he waved the light saber menacingly at the surprised youth.

Trevor laughed merrily, having recovered his composure from the surprise ambush, and he reached back into the cupboard, retrieving the second light saber and lighting its plastic length with a flick of the switch. "You are no match for me, Master Sloane, feel my might grip of the force!" Trevor bought his stick along side the redhead and made contact. Locking eyes, the two boys met, remembering every star wars movie that had ever been made. They backed away holding the fake weapons at arms length and waited for each other to move.

"Ssssssshhhhhhue!" Wheeler darted forward, making the light saber sound affect and slicing sideways.

Trevor blocked his movement, "Tchssss," he imitated the sounds of electric blades meeting.

The battle for the universe continued as the light began to ebb from the sky outside Trevor's apartment window. Both young men found themselves onboard the mighty battle cruiser of Darth Vader, the executor, fighting good against evil. Soon the playful men were panting from the exertion but neither gave up; the princess was in danger and the evil force was strong, and there would be only one outcome. Suddenly Wheelers stomach rumbled loudly, and the room returned to normal once again.

"Wow, when did it get so dark" Trevor commented after having glanced at his watch and realizing the late hour.

"I guess as we were pitting the power of the Jedi against the dark force," Wheeler smiled, switching the toy sword off and carefully laying it on the table. His stomach rumbled again.

"Sounds like Mr. Mom's hungry again!" Trevor sniggered, pulling the curtains across his window.

"You bet, what we got to eat?" the redhead queried, looking to the kitchen.

"Awww crud! Knew there was something I meant to do earlier." Trevor smacked his head and rolled his eyes. "How about pizza?" he asked, picking up the first leaflet from the collection on the breakfast bar that came to hand.

"Sounds good to me; I take it you were s'posed to go shopping," Wheeler observed, gazing at the choices for dinner as he read over his pals shoulder.

"3 Guys Pizza looks good, and they're running a special this week…2 pizzas and two deserts for the price of 1." The Christian man reached for the cordless phone on the wall and rapidly punched in the phone number he wanted. "Hi, I wanna place an order for delivery…" Trev gave his address and directions to the person on the other end and then looked to his guest. "I'll have the 2 for 1 special…"

As Trevor was placing the order, Booger, who had been frightened by the guys active playing timidly emerged from the bedroom and scanned the area to make sure everything, was all right again. As the little feline made his way over to Wheeler and playfully pounced on his foot, Trevor continued with the order.

"For desert we want-"

"See if they have strawberry cheese cake, Wheeler interrupted with his suggestion as he bent over to pet Booger, only to have the kitty trill and scamper away.

"Hello. You know I can't have that," Trevor shot back with a look on his face as if to say, "Duh!"

"I can't help it, man, I'm craving strawberries."

"Just be sure you wash your hands after you eat it," Trevor, who had a terrible food allergy to the red berries, cautioned. "We'll have one piece of strawberry and one piece of blueberry cheesecake," Trevor concluded his order, wandering over to his Jacket that was hung over the back of one of the kitchen chairs. He then started rifling through his wallet for the proper amount of money to pay the delivery boy.

After 20 minutes of waiting both boys were feeling really hungry, and they were getting restless for their supper to arrive.

"Man, feels like my stomach thinks my throats been cut," Wheeler murmured as Trevor set up the video player for a movie marathon. "

You said it. I hadn't realized just how hungry I was until we ordered that pizza," the brunette stood up and rubbed his own belly, feeling the familiar pang of hunger deep inside.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, and Trevor stepped over to answer it. After paying the spotty youth in front of him the required amount and a small tip, Trevor thanked the delivery boy and turned back to the cozy shelter of his air conditioned apartment.

"Pepperoni/anchovy for you," he said, opening the first box and handing it to his pregnant chum. "And Hawaiian for me," he grinned, opening the second box.

Before they could sit down to enjoy their meals, the boys laid their pizzas aside and piled everything from drinks to deserts onto serving trays and toted them back to the couch area so they could eat in front of the TV.

"Oooohhhh," a woozy Trevor moaned as he caught a whiff of the sweet that he accidentally placed on his tray, "that's yours, Wheeler."

"Yep, this is yours," Wheeler confirmed as he noted the cake in his box was not the one he wanted and switched the two small boxes around.

Settling next to the redhead on the sofa, the computer lover pressed the play button, and the opening scene for "Ghostbusters I" appeared on the 23 inch screen.

"Who you gonna call, Ghostbusters!" both boys sang as the music started, before giggling and continuing with their rather unhealthy meal.

The wall clock chimed 10pm as "Jurassic Park", the second movie finished running, and Wheeler yawned deeply.

"You ok, mate?" Trevor quietly questioned as he glanced to his dog tired friend, growing concerned by the Planeteer's uncharacteristic behavior.

"Uh huh," Wheeler yawned again, "getting sleepy…" he murmured, as Trevor's gaze seemed to push for an answer.

"You, sleepy! I don't believe it!" the techie laughed.

"Believe it man. Ever since I got pregnant, I can barely stay up past 11pm, and that's if I've napped during the afternoon. Seriously, I never knew I could feel so exhausted." Wheeler smiled and pushed himself upright. "Ok, I think we need another movie and some popcorn," he motioned, crossing the room to the video player and inserting Terminator into the slot. "Maybe a more active movie will help me stay awake."

"I didn't go shopping, so I guess that means no popcorn," the birthday boy pouted, mentally kicking himself for having failed to pick up some fun to eat food stuffs for his guest.

"Well it's a good thing I brought some with me, isn't it," the redhead retorted, returning to his backpack and retrieving a couple of bags that he packed at the last minute. "Salty or sweet?" he asked, examining the packaging.

"That's a no brainer. Sweet," Trevor voted, thrusting his hands into the air,

"Sweet it is," Wheeler nodded, heading to the kitchen and following the instructions for cooking the microwavable movie time snack. He returned to the couch as Trevor flicked the play button, and he passed the bowl over while he sat back down, then both boys rested contentedly munching and watching the massacres of the terminator on his mission to kill.

Meanwhile, back on Hope Island Linka sat at the table and gazed absently out of the window, unaware that she was fingering the locket Wheeler had given her as a Christmas present just last year.

"Worried about Wheeler?" Gi commented, noticing her friend's quiet presence as she entered the darkened space and flicked the main light switch.

"Huh? Nyet, not worried, just missing him I guess. Seems a little too quiet around here," the Russian shrugged and returned her attention to the article she was reading on her laptop.

"We're all missing him," the Thai girl offered her words of comfort.

"It is like we have all become even closer since Blight made him pregnant," Linka finished as Kwame and Ma-Ti wandered in and began preparing some food for the four to eat.

"What was that?" the Kyapo Indian asked, catching the tail end of the two girls' conversation.

"We were just saying how it seems quiet without Wheeler here; and that we've all become really close since Blight made him pregnant," Gi filled the boys in.

"Strange do you not think? She made him pregnant to split us apart, and it has just made us stronger," Kwame offered, looking through the cupboards for inspiration as to what to cook for dinner.

The action packed movie had finished its run in the VCR, and Trevor quietly tip-toed over to place it back into its case and on its slot on the shelf. Hearing quiet snores floating from Wheeler's position on the couch, the Christian gingerly sneaked back to his own place. Trev leaned over and whispered in his friend's ear.

"Wake up," he muttered as Wheeler jumped and shook his head.

The movie had finished just a few moments before, but Trev doubted that his friend had seen much of the action. He had pretty much dozed off after the opening sequence, and the computer buff had decided to leave him to sleep.

"What… oh did the movie finish already?" Wheeler murmured, rubbing his heavy lids and gazing at the blank and silent screen.

"Yeah, good wasn't it? How the cyber bots took over the world in the end." Trevor tried not to giggle as Wheeler looked pensively for a moment.

"Oh yeah, cyber bots, that was kinda cool," the redhead lied hopefully.

"Ginger Dude, there were no cyber bots," the dark haired man snickered as Wheeler caught onto the ploy.

"Gimme a break; I must have fallen asleep. I can't help it if I'm tired, making a baby is hard work," Wheeler retorted feeling slightly upset that his best friend could be that cruel.

"Easy, Wheeler, I'm only teasing, I could have woken you up anytime but I thought it would be better for you to sleep." Trev put one arm around the redhead's shoulders and gave him a reassuring hug. "Well, its 1am, so I think we had better get ready for bed, then," the 23 yr old added releasing Wheeler and gingerly pushing the small of his back in a 'move it' gesture.

Grabbing his pajamas and wash bag, the redhead shuffled tiredly towards the newly decorated bathroom, wondering whether there was really any point in getting changed at this rather late hour. After shutting the door firmly, he tugged off his t-shirt and scratched his stomach, silently scolding himself for forgetting to pack the moisturizing cream. This itching was going to drive him nuts over the next 4 days. Opening the wash bag, Wheeler pulled out a pot and examined the post it stuck to the lid. Strangely, he didn't remember putting this into the bag.

Thought you might need this

Linka xxx

Wheeler read the label and smiled, offering a silent thank you to his absent Russian companion, then unscrewing the pot, he massaged some of the soothing mixture onto his distended stomach.

Meanwhile, Trevor had forced himself to move and pulled the sofa bed out, making it ready as he threw a couple of spare pillows up at the top and arranged the extra sheets and duvet, for he had an idea which would turn out to be a trip down memory lane for the boys.

Wheeler emerged, dressed in his cotton Pj's with the lowest button undone to accommodate his recent weight gain, and he yawned loudly.

"Ooooo bed," he mumbled, stretching his arms out in a take me to your leader gesture and wandering towards the cozy coverings.

"Hey, Wheeler, what would you say to us sharing like we used to in the old days?" Trevor asked as Wheeler settled underneath the covers and leaned back comfortably.

"I'd say, go for it," the pregnant Planeteer murmured, trying to stay awake just a little longer and finding he was failing.

"Great, don't go to sleep on me now," Trevor teased, quickly retreating to his room to change and use the bathroom. The young man returned a few moments later in a shorts and top pajama set. "You don't think it's kinda odd, two grown men sharing a bed?" he asked, sitting on one edge of the mattress.

"I guess it could be seen as odd, but I am 100 sure of my sexuality; and we used to share without worrying when we were kids. Anyways…" Wheeler yawned deeply before continuing, "even if I were that way inclined, I would be in no condition to do anything to you."

Trevor giggled, "Yeah your right...tell you what; I can use your sleeping bag and lie on top of the bed while you stay under the covers, if that's ok? That way, we don't have to worry about feeling weird or anything." The young man straightened as the idea started settling in his mind.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. Shouldn't I be the one to sleep in it though?" Wheeler mumbled as his brain felt like it had turned to mush and he was really struggling to keep up with this easy conversation.

"Well you're already settled, and I'm the one that's camping out; so it's decided." Trevor allowed no further argument from his friend as he unclipped the light sleeping back from Wheeler's rucksack and stood in it, jumping up and down to pull it up as Wheeler looked on and giggled.

"Why don't you just undo the zipper, Specky Techie?" he queried, trying to control himself and not break into laughter.

"This is more fun," Trevor gasped, finally finding the bottom of the bag and lunging onto the makeshift bed. "See, that wasn't hard," the young man grinned, breathing hard as he rolled onto his side of the mattress.

"Your nuts…well goodnight," Wheeler rolled over and settled down among the soft covers.

"Night, ginger dude," Trevor whispered with a smile before snuggling down firmly in the sleeping bag and shutting his eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The clock showed 5am as Wheeler stirred, pushed the covers away, and struggled to his feet. The redhead yawned and shuffled across the room and into the bathroom to relieve himself. Staring bleary eyed into the mirror as he washed his hands, the young man smiled. "Well so far so good," he silently thought, for he was glad his best friend had accepted his strange condition so readily. Now he just had to tell his parents.

As Wheeler returned and curled back under the covers, Trevor twitched beside him, showing signs he was regaining consciousness.

"Where did you go?" the brunette mumbled sleepily.

"The bathroom, I don't hold water like I used to," Wheeler whispered, waiting to see if Trevor was awake enough to note the funny comment.

The computer technician sighed. "OK…" and seemed to drift back off to sleep; then he snorted a laugh and sat up. Apparently he was awake enough after all.

The next morning, Trevor rolled over and sat up yawning, glancing across the bed at Wheeler who was still fast asleep and booger who seemed to have chosen a spot by Wheelers pregnant belly. The young Christian sighed and got up, wondering how could someone do something like this to someone as nice as Wheeler, - well to anyone really. Wandering over to the kitchen, Trevor retrieved the kettle and placed it on top of the range. Once he had the water heating, he made up his mind he would prepare himself a bowl of cereal before flicking the TV on and settling back beside his snoozing pal.

However, before he could do so much as open up the cereal box, Trevor found his feline friend was making his presence known as he hopped off the bed.

"Meeww," the animal quietly said, determined to increase his vocal volume if he didn't get the results he wanted in his time. "Mew, meeww, meow, meeowww!".

"Sssshhh, Booger, you'll wake up Wheeler," the dark haired man whispered as the kitty trotted into the kitchen and pounced on Trev's leg. "Take it easy, Booger, you'll get fed." Before he could arrange any refreshments for himself and his guest, Trevor realized he had better feed his hungry pet before he meowed loudly enough to wake Wheeler.

After scooping some Friskies cat food into the plastic bowl in the corner of the kitchen, the Christian man resumed his morning chores, going out of his way to be quiet enough to allow his temporary roommate to sleep a little more. The sounds of kitty crunching, dialogue between the anchor persons on the Today Show, and the tinker of various kitchen apparel broke the silence, but they did not disrupt Wheeler's restful state. Moments later, when the kitten stopped eating, he bounced back to the blankets and snuggled up to Wheeler again until the redhead would be ready to get out of bed.

Wheeler stirred an hour later and the loveable geek stretched and finished his cup of coffee "'bout time" he nodded looking at his watch as Wheeler sat up and yawned deeply. The redhead responded by sticking his tongue out as he carefully dislodged himself from the blankets and a purring booger and headed towards the bathroom; reemerging a few moments later, Wheeler grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl on the breakfast bar and extracted a bottle of water from his rucksack before flopping back beside his friend.

Trevor gazed at Wheeler with an amused expression for a few moments before speaking. "Since when did you get so healthy?" he queried, indicating Wheelers choice of food.

"Hey I gotta be careful what I eat, for the munchkin's sake" Wheeler shrugged. The young brunette flinched slightly as Wheeler mentioned the baby growing within him, he knew he would need a little more time to get completely used to this idea. Wheeler didn't notice his friend's movement as he quickly stole the remote and changed the channel. "Remember we used to watch this?" he asked looking at the bright and colorful shapes that flew erratically about on the screen.

"Oh no way...transformers ... do you remember how Danny teased us for watching this, we must have been what 12 when it first came on!" Trevor burst out as the familiar theme tune blared from the screen, his earlier thought about Wheeler's very odd condition, forgotten.

Out of the blue, the phone rang, distracting both boys from their 80's cartoon marathon, Trevor dislodged himself from the bedding that was still strewn across the sofa bed and quickly picked up the receiver. His face slowly formed into one of panic despite his voice remaining calm as he spoke to the caller, then replacing the phone in its cradle he shot a wide-eyed look in his best friend's direction "That was ma, she's coming here. Quick we gotta get this place cleaned up!" the young man shouted, waving his hands in an attempt to get Wheeler to shift.

"What!" the redhead replied suddenly feeling scared by this new bit of news, "forget cleaning up, I've got to hide, she can't see me . . . see me like this!" he stuttered, leaping off the bed and wildly indicating his plump stomach, pacing the floor the expectant father tried to think of a way out of the upcoming awkward situation while Trevor madly rushed about picking up sweet wrappers and pizza boxes, muttering all the time that his mother was bound to find the only spec of dust in the place.

Mrs. Summers, Wheeler remembered, was one of the nicest women in the whole of New York, she had always been happy to take him into her home despite sideways glances from the other parents who opted to instruct there kids not to associate with the son of a drunk. But she was also very house-proud and insisted on everything being spotless, she had never understood why her three sons seemed determined to live in a pigsty, and she constantly told them this when she visited.

"I know, I'll go up to the roof while she's here, then you can tell me when the coast is clear," the redhead spoke up, convinced he had found a way to hide the fact that he was pregnant from the woman he'd come to see as a second mom.

The computer savvy man looked up from his frantic cleaning of the kitchen. "Sorry Wheeler, no good, she knows you're here and wants to see you," the young man replied with a shrug. "Now will you please help me, push the Hoover around or something," he added pointing towards the utility cupboard and returning to his task of scouring the oven top.

Wheeler sighed and retrieved the Hoover from the cupboard, still wondering how he would hide his rapidly expanding middle from their visitor, a nurse of more than 20 years!

The boys proceeded to clean up the apartment like a pair of whirlwinds, and they were very much relieved to have completed the overwhelming task before their visitor showed up.

"Where's Booger?" Trevor queried as he noticed his pet was nowhere to be seen.

"I dunno. I haven't seen him since we started cleaning."

"He was sitting by the bed until Ma called. Maybe he took off somewhere when you started the vacuum."

"I'll bet that thing really scared the snot out of 'im." Wheeler couldn't resist stating his observation with a pun.

"That was really bad, Ginger Dude. Seriously, though, we've gotta find 'im. There are some places he's not allowed to go, and I wanna make sure he's not somewhere dangerous or where he can get into trouble. He's still teething, and he likes to chew on cables. I have to keep 'im away from the computer and the TV, or he'll get . . . well, I don't wanna go there."

For the next five minutes, the two twenty-somethings searched the entire house for the kitten, and they were growing more uneasy at the little one's absence.

"Man, where could he be?" Trevor blurted out in a state of worry.

"Meow. Meow." A feline voice could be heard coming from within the closet.

Trev thrust the door open in hopes the animal would dart out, but nothing happened. A second had passed when some more faint meows came from inside the laundry basket. The 23 year old bent down to see the baby cat's face peering through the slats of the basket.

"He's not anywhere near the computer or the TV. Any luck, Specky Tecchie?" Wheeler asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Looks like he dug into the laundry to hide from the vacuum, and everything caved in on him," Trevor answered, feeling relieved that Booger was all right. "What's the matter, pal, you trapped in there?"

Another sad and pitiful meow came from the animal before Trevor freed him from his prison of clothing, under shorts, and other odds and ends. Grateful to have been released from his accidental detention, Booger jumped out of the basket and scurried into the living room.

"Thank God he's safe," Trev sighed as he and Wheeler prepared to rest from their latest stressful experience.

The doorbell rang just as both young men plopped onto the couch and collapsed back against the cushions, breathing hard. Wheeler quickly dove beneath the duvet and switched the TV onto a cable station that was playing a rerun of an old sit-com, and he was trying to look innocent as Trevor padded to the entrance and opened the door.

"Hey, ma," he greeted the older woman, giving her a big kiss and standing back to let her in.

"Morning, sweetheart, still in pj's at this hour?" she motioned to her watch with a smile, dumping a bag full of colorful packages on the floor and quickly pushing a large confectionary box onto the breakfast bar.

"We decided to have a lazy day, you know stay in pj's, eat bad food, watch TV all day" Trevor quickly replied feeling flustered.

At that point, Wheeler realized the folder of evidence of his pregnancy, that Trevor had been reading, was still on the table and made a feverish grab for it, quickly tucking it behind a large cushion as Trevor's mom entered the den.

"Good morning, Jesse," the older woman burst out cheerily. "It's so nice to see you again. How are you?" she asked as the smile on her face showed that she was genuinely happy to see the redhead.

"Oh hey Mrs. Summers, I'm fine," Wheeler haled back raising his hand in what he hoped was a nonchalant greeting. "Excuse me if I don't get up, managed to sprain my ankle falling over booger last night" he added, thinking on his feet and hoping the little white lie would remove any suspicion that he was trying to hide something.

"Oh really? Well let me take a look" Mrs. Summers stepped forward, a concerned expression on her face.

"No! I mean its fine . . . I just I just need to rest it for a bit," Wheeler stammered, pulling the covers closer and wrapping himself a little tighter.

"Don't worry, Jesse, its no trouble," the woman replied starting to lift the bottom of the covers.

"You know what it actually feels much better, maybe I didn't sprain it after all," the redhead pulled his legs up and tried to look innocent, in the background Trevor silently slapped his forehead now they were in for it.

"Alright you two, what's going on?" the older woman asked, glaring at both young men; she knew them far too well.

"Nothing's going on ma," Trevor offered crossing to the sofa and settling on the arm rest beside Wheeler.

"Don't give me nothing Trevor Jacob Summers!" the young computer buff flinched upon hearing his full name being used that meant he was in trouble. "You two are hiding something and I am not moving until you tell me what it is." Mrs. Summers settled into one of the chairs opposite the guys and fixed them both with a 'well get on with it' look. Trevor and Wheeler glanced at each other, the jig was up.

Trevor cleared his throat. "Ok ma we'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else ok?" the young man started. His mother set her face into an 'I'm listening expression', not sure she wanted to hear what trouble these two were in now. "Wheeler's pregnant, he's gonna have a baby," Trevor stated simply looking at the woman across from him.

Mrs. Summers took a few minutes to let the statement settle into her brain before bursting out laughing "Nice try boys, but let's have the truth this time," she commented, composing herself once again, surely they didn't think she'd fall for that.

"It's the truth ma, he was kidnapped and artificially inseminated by some mad scientist who answers to the name doctor Blight, look at these if you don't believe me."

Wheeler reached behind the cushion for the folder of evidence and allowed Trevor to pass it over; there was no hiding it now. As Mrs. Summers glanced through the ultrasound pictures in the folder she felt herself gasp if this was one of her son's computer graphics it was certainly convincing. "Is this true, Jesse?" she asked, looking solemnly at the redhead sitting across from her.

"Yeah it is," Wheeler mumbled quietly, fear of being caught shining in his baby blue eyes.

"You can't say anything about it, Ma, because Wheeler's afraid of the story making the papers. If word got out that he's the first man to have a baby, he would never know another moment's peace," was Trevor's explanation of his best buddy's apprehension.

The nurse carefully place the folder back on the coffee table and stood up; approaching the still unfurled sofa bed, she settled close to where Wheeler was sitting and gently pulled the covers back to reveal Wheelers bulging waistline. The redhead immediately looked away, ashamed of his body and unable to look at the kindly lady who sat before him. Mrs. Summers carefully reached forward, feeling Wheelers stomach, hoping for some indication that it was some joke the boys were playing or at least just a sign that the young man before her had been eating too much fast food. She gingerly touched the bulge and immediately recognized its nature.

"How many weeks are you, Jesse?" she asked with a sigh, leaning back and looking into Wheelers eyes; this was, in fact, real.

"fifteen…" the redhead whispered quietly his eyes filling with tears, it was as if this time when he admitted the truth everything seemed to lock in to place differently, yes he was going to be a father and he was happy but he also felt scared and confused and he knew in his heart that it shouldn't be happening.

Mrs. Summers moved quickly to draw the young man into a reassuring hug. "It's ok sweetheart, don't worry. It will be alright. Who is your doctor?" the woman asked gently, holding Wheeler in her arms, his reaction was understandable; he was scared, and she suspected that facing her with the truth was much harder than facing his friends.

Wheeler sniffed. "Kristine Beltz over at Valley Hospital in Ridgewood," he murmured, answering her question.

"Well Kristine is an excellent Doctor; do you know I worked alongside her for a while when she was still an intern? Really, you couldn't be in better hands," she softly told Wheeler, who pulled away and sniffed again, wiping his eyes on the back of his pajama sleeve.

"Yeah, she's really cool." He offered both Trevor and Mrs. Summers a rather weak smile. "Sorry I broke down like that... I guess it's all... I dunno... I am just so scared," his voice faltered chocked down with emotion, and he quickly buried his face again.

"Don't worry, buddy. We all cry sometimes, first time I left home I was so scared I could have floated the ark." Trevor offered his own unique form of comfort and squeezed the redheads shoulder.

"And you will be a fantastic father Jesse, any child would be lucky to have you," Mrs. Summers added with a smile as Wheeler seemed to brighten a bit. "What did your parents say?"

"They kinda don't know yet," Wheeler admitted as he hung his head and stared down into his lap.

"Oh Jesse, you have to tell them, especially your poor mother, she'll be worried about you," Mrs. Summers couldn't believe the young Planeteer hadn't gotten around to telling his mom yet, they had always been so close.

"Yeah I know, its just so hard, I mean its not like its normal and Pop's not well so I really don't want to give ma anything else to worry about…" he sighed. "I guess I just keep putting it off and hoping it will sort itself out, but it doesn't and I just keep getting bigger."

Trevor giggled and was quickly silenced by his mother who then turned to the dejected young father "I know how you feel, but you need to tell them. They have every right to know about this; after all, they're about to become grandparents." Standing up the loving woman reached into her handbag, retrieving a small pack of tissues, and she offered them to the young father to be in front of her.

"Thank you," he murmured, dabbing the rest of the tears from his eyes and carefully blowing his nose before offering her a grateful smile. Although he still felt worried by the whole ordeal this chance encounter with Trevor's mom had lifted a weight from his shoulders. He now felt ready to admit the truth to his parents, something he had put off for far too long.

"So what's a woman got to do to get a drink around here?" Mrs. Summers winked in her son's direction making him blush deep scarlet, in all the fuss and revelations he had forgotten this most basic of manners.

"Sorry ma, what would you like?" he started, heading towards the kitchen.

"Coffee please," was the parent's reply. "May I say a prayer for you Jesse?" she asked kindly taking the young man's hand in hers, the redhead nodded quietly. "Dear God, please bless Jesse and carry him through this pregnancy safely, may you give him the gift of a beautiful baby boy or girl that is just as sweet and wonderful as he is. In Jesus' name I pray. Amen."

Wheeler could feel himself welling up again and quickly reached for the tissue in his lap. "That was beautiful," he croaked "I'm sorry, my emotions are all over the place right now," he added, feeling completely embarrassed at crying again.

"That's ok, Jesse," Mrs. Summers smiled continuing to grip his hand as Trevor returned and set the mug down on the table.

Ten minutes had passed when the female visitor finally had to make her plans to depart for the morning.

"Well I must be making tracks for the hospital," Mrs. Summers sighed, as she finished her coffee and stood, about to gather her things.

"How come you're going in, ma? I thought you had the day off," Trevor asked with a puzzled expression crossing his brow.

"Julie called in sick; I have to cover for a few hours until they get a temp in," the older woman explained. "We can still get together for a birthday meal if you'd like," she offered, planning to take her son and Wheeler out for a treat.

"Yeah, although I'm not sure Wheeler will want to go out, with being you know..." Trevor whispered motioning having a pregnant belly with his hands.

"I saw that," the redhead called out trying to hide a smile. Pregnancy had resulted in his emotions being like a rollercoaster, only a few moments before he'd been scared and only wanting to cry and now he felt like a million dollars and wanted to laugh. Trevor turned and stuck out his tongue, that was it; Wheeler couldn't hold it any more, and he collapsed into giggles.

"Well we don't have to go out, how about I make something special for us all when I get back?" Mrs. Summers offered "What have you got in the fridge?" she added looking for some inspiration.

"Well nothing... yet," Trevor shrugged, "Once we get dressed we'll go to Path Mark and pick some stuff up, I forgot yesterday," he added, seeing the exasperated look cross his moms face. He knew that she worried constantly about his brothers' and his eating habits when they didn't have her to cook for them.

"Alright well I should be back at 5:30pm" the nurse glanced at her watch "We can decide what to do then." After giving Trevor a peck on the cheek and sending a quick wave in Wheelers direction, Mrs. Summers left for work smiling, those boys were a wonderful pair.

"You know it seems a bit unfair your mom having to cook after doing an extra shift at work," Wheeler confessed as Trevor slid back down beside him.

"Yeah, but you don't want to go out do you?" Trevor argued.

"And you shouldn't have to cook since it's your birthday meal," Wheeler added thinking aloud. Trevor shrugged "I can see only one option... someone get me a cook book," Wheeler sat up suddenly and pointed one finger in the air before collapsing into giggles again.

"YOU... COOK?" Trevor glanced sideways in the direction of his friend for he could not believe what he was hearing, "You couldn't even burn a piece of toast right!" the computer technician laughed, resulting in a bopping from one of the pillows.

"Since I moved in with the Planeteers, we've all had to take turns with the cooking and cleaning. Hey I have become quite a good cook in the last 6 years," Wheeler added more seriously as he pushed himself up and wandered to the kitchen thoughtfully. "I have an idea" he announced "You'll wanna go and get dressed so we can go shopping," he added making a shooing movement at his friend and sending booger flying off into the bedroom.

"You have no room to talk, man. I suppose you wanna go like that? People would think you're bonkers going into the store in your pj's," Trev replied with a smile as he got up and quickly crossed to his room to retrieve some fresh clothes.

After both young men freshened up and dressed in some casual clothes, they jumped into Trevor's car and made tracks for the supermarket where Trevor usually picked up his food stuffs.

"All right, chef, what do we need?" Trevor asked as he carefully parked outside the local super market.

"Food," Wheeler replied, still feeling in a comical mood.

"Duh!" Trevor quipped as he put the top up on his car and then locked the doors after the pair exited the transport. "Well that's a start, specifically what kind of food?" the 23 year old queried hoping to get some idea of what his friend had in mind for this spectacular birthday treat.

Upon entering the store Wheeler grabbed a shopping cart and pulled out the fold-out seat that mothers often used for their babies when shopping.

"Tell ya what, Specky Techie, we'll put my stuff in the baby seat, and your stuff can go in the bottom of the cart," the Planeteer suggested as he quickly glanced around the layout searching for the meat section. He planned to get something a little more special than the most common cuts but wanted to get rid of his friend first so the surprise wouldn't be ruined. "Ok, Trevor can you get me some potatoes, green beans and fresh thyme while I get the meat?"

The Christian nodded and trotted off to the vegetable section in search of the various items Wheeler had requested while the slightly younger man quickly wandered over to the meat section and chose a lean piece of pork loin, deliberately placing it upside down in the basket so that Trevor would not see the cut, or the price.

Soon, the computer whiz eagerly returned with the required food and a few more items that he needed for the rest of the week. Both youths continued to shop, gathering not only birthday ingredients but bare essentials like milk, bread, butter and most importantly, if they planned on a quiet life, cat food for booger.

As the clock chimed 5pm Wheeler settled onto the end of the sofa; everything was cooking nicely and he was proud to say would be ready at exactly 5.30pm. The door bell rang and Trevor quickly ran over to answer its call. For the last hour, he had been savoring the delicious smells that now wafted around his apartment and trying to subdue his curiosity at what they would be eating.

"Hello love," Mrs. Summers bustled into the room and quickly shrugged off her light jacket. "Something smells absolutely delicious. Are you finally realizing you need to eat a more balanced meal, young man?"

"Actually, Ma, Wheeler is responsible for whatever it is that's cooking in there," was Trevor's answer, which resulted in a shrug from his mother.

"So, Jesse, what's cooking?" she asked, glancing around the apartment with a curious expression coloring her features. After returning from work she had fully been expecting to have to cook a birthday dinner for her son and his friend, of course she was happy to do this, but it had not been an easy shift; and she really just wanted to sit down and relax for a little while.

"Wheeler decided that it was unfair to expect you to cook after a long day at work, and that the birthday boy couldn't cook his own dinner, so he volunteered," Trevor explained quickly "He still wont tell me what it is though!" the young man said a bit louder as if to make a point to a certain someone.

"That's because it's a surprise!" Wheeler, who had donned Trevor's red checkered barbecue apron, returned smiling happily and waving towards the newest guest.

"Jesse, you didn't have to cook, I don't mind…" Mrs. Summers spoke sincerely it was ages since she had been treated to a cooked meal, even if this was basically for Trevor she still considered the gesture a treat.

"I wanted to; just hope you both like it," Wheeler replied as he returned his attention to the goings-on in the kitchen so he could check and make sure that everything was ok, only to find a hungry cat wrapped around his ankles, looking up expectantly and clearly hoping it was dinner time "Alright booger, I'll feed you too. Trev where's boogers dinner?" he called out

"In the cupboard, do you want me to feed him?" Trevor quickly responded so he could sneak a peak at what the Planeteer was preparing as well as feed his pet.

"No way, this kitchen is forbidden ground as far as you're concerned; can't have you wreck your surprise," Wheeler grinned as Trevor sank back on to the couch next to his mother.

A few moments later Wheeler asked his guests to seat themselves at the table that was now decorated with a fresh white table cloth and a pair of candles that were handily lit by using his Planeteer ring, something which had made Trevor jump out of his skin not a moment earlier

"Do you . . . have to use that . . . that thing in here?" he had stuttered, certain that Wheeler would accidentally set fire to something.

Wheeler had arranged the dinner wear as closely to that of a restaurant as he could, treating the occasion as something special and now it was time to have a little fun.

"Welcome to Chez Wheeler," the redhead began in his best French accent as he bowed low to his guests and received a giggle from both. "May I offer you somezing to drink?" he asked politely. "A glazz of ze wine perhaps, it iz a cheeky little number from zome European country famous for ze wine." He tried desperately to keep a straight face while his guests could not help but laugh. "Or we have ze water zat iz sparkling," the comical youth finished, waiting for the orders. Trevor, unlike his companion who completely avoided alcohol, was an occasional drinker; he would accept a glass of wine on very special occasions like tonight but for the most part refused the fermented beverage on principal. He also felt that his mother would like a glass of wine tonight and did not want to make her feel bad for drinking alone. So he politely ordered "Two glasses of your best house plonk please," continuing the comedy act that Wheeler had so expertly begun. Wheeler bowed again and returned to the kitchen to prepare the drinks, before carefully offering bread to the party of two who sat in the candlelight thinking how much more fun this was than going out.

"Voila," Wheeler announced setting two plates before Trevor and Mrs. Summers. "Rosemary rolled pork avec mashed potatoes, green beans et shallot sauce…" He smiled as his guests looked in wonder at the marvelous spread.

Seeing the grins crossing the Summers' faces, Wheeler quickly retrieved his own serving. He decided to have one last bit of fun by shedding the apron, dropping it onto the seat of the empty fourth chair, and announcing, "Ze chef is taking ze rest of ze night off so he can eat ze dinner." With that he plopped into his chair, ready to retrieve a slice of bread and eat his own meal. Turning serious for a moment, Wheeler lifted his glass of carbonated water "Can I just say that Trevor you are the best friend anyone could have and that I hope you have the happiest birthday ever... belated birthday that is."

Mrs. Summer smiled and raised her own glass. "Happy Birthday son," she said with pride. Before anyone could take the first bite of their supper, the kindly lady cued everyone to join hands so she could say the blessing over the food they were about to enjoy. "Dear Heavenly Father, we love you, and we thank you for this meal we are about to receive. Please let this food nourish our bodies and please bless Trevor as he has just celebrated his 23rd birthday. May there be many more of these birthdays for years to come. In Your precious son's name…Amen."

Now it was Trevor's turn to cry, this really was the best birthday he'd ever had. He was surrounded by his family, well the part that was in New York, and his best friend in the whole world, he leaned over and grabbed Wheeler in a tight hug. "Thank you, buddy," he whispered as a lump formed in his throat. Then he sat back and used the napkin to wipe his tears away before he smiled deeply and took a bite of the food.

The consumption of the fine dinner was a family setting one might see in a heart-warming drama. The trio had spent the time eating and talking about old memories from when Wheeler and Trevor were children. Some stories that were brought up caused all three of them to laugh, and Mrs. Summers comically stated that it was too bad that Danny and Jamie Summers were both across the state lines, for she would have loved to pretend that they were both in trouble for some of the antics they played on their baby brother and his best friend.

"Man, I almost forgot about that," Wheeler laughed as one specific event that Trevor was recalling came back into his mind.

"Let me get this straight…Danny and Jamie tied you two up in the bedroom and ate the cupcakes I left for you?" Mrs. Summers couldn't help laughing at the story her youngest son was telling.

"One good thing came outta that," Wheeler said after having taken a bite of his meat.

"What's that, Ginger dude?"

"That's when I learned how to get outta ropes; sure comes in handy when the other Planeteers and I get nabbed by one o' those eco-thugs."

"If Wheeler hadn't gotten us free, Danny and Jamie might 'ave tried to pull something else on us before letting us go," Trevor reminisced some more about the goofy event.

"Well… none of my home made oatmeal chocolate chip cookies for them when they come home for Christmas. They're all going to be for the two of you," the mother of three stated in a half joking tone of voice.

This comment was enough to make the mother and son and Planeteer break into fits of laughter before they could carry on with their meals.

When everyone at the table had enough to eat, they all filed into the living room and flopped contentedly onto the couch and recliner.

"Man, I am so totally stuffed," Wheeler commented leaning back on the sofa and resisted the urge to burp.

"Ditto," Trevor mumbled beside him, feeling that dinner had been perfect; delicious food had been accompanied with excellent company. All three adults had quickly settled into an easy and pleasant conversation.

"That was absolutely delicious Jesse," Mrs. Summers smiled contentedly, feeling quite as full as the boys were. She had settled back into the recliner to let her food settle, for she felt that she would burst. She remembered that she had brought a birthday cake around earlier but as yet none of the threesome had room for even a small piece.

It was dark when Mrs. Summers cut the gooey chocolate cake and placed 3 slices on some small plates; Wheeler approached the lady and reached into one of the grocery bags that sat on the counter from the earlier shopping trip. Pulling out a little pack of candles, he quickly stuck one in Trevor's portion before lighting it with his ring and walking through the living room to the waiting birthday boy.

"Happy birthday to you..." both Wheeler and Mrs. Summers sang as they presented the computer technician with his desert.

Trevor just sat there, a grin threatening to split his face in two, and he carefully blew out the candle.

An hour later as night settled properly outside Trevor closed the curtains and switched the lights on.

"Oh my, look at the time. I should be going. Your father is going to wonder what happened to me." Mrs. Summers glanced at her watch and realized she was about due to return home.

"You can stay if you want ma, me and Wheeler have been camping out on the sofa bed so you can use my room if you'd rather not drive home in the dark." Trevor offered knowing that his mother hated driving through the city at night.

"Thank you sweetheart, are you sure?"

Trevor nodded and flicked the TV on, thinking that this would be the perfect end to a lovely day. As soon as Mrs. Summers had phoned home and made her husband aware that she was staying over, the three people and the cat all took their leisurely time in getting ready for bed and having some well deserved sleep.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

The 4 day trip seemed to wiz by in an instant, and Wheeler was almost sorry to say goodbye as he packed the last of his stuff into the geo-cruiser and prepared to join the other Planeteers and get ready for the ride home.

"Well guess I'll see you around, don't be a stranger ok, come and visit me on Hope Island sometime," Wheeler smiled as he grabbed the young Christian in a tight hug.

"Yeah I'd like that; look after that baby, Wheeler. I'm sure looking forward to being an uncle,"

Trevor returned with a gentle smile as he watched Wheeler climb into the small solar powered air craft and waved the 5 Planeteers on their way. After such fun he knew the coming weeks would seem oddly quiet without his mad redhead friend there to keep him company, well there was always email.

"So did you have fun Wheeler?" Linka asked as the small craft left the noise and lights of the city.

"It was totally awesome! We played tag, played with light sabers . . . Star Wars role play . . . and had a movie marathon the first night. The rest of the time we were kinda goofing off together like old times . . . went for a couple of walks around Trevor's neighborhood, chased after the ice cream truck when it went through . . . and I cooked a birthday dinner for Trevor which he really enjoyed, oh and I met a girl I think Trev might be sweet on so I think I need to get my matchmaking kit out and give him a kick in the right direction. Oh man, it was just so great to see him again!" Wheeler, who felt as though he were on a permanent sugar high, cheerfully filled his four friends in on what he had been up to over the last four days causing the Planeteers to smile; it was ages since Wheeler had been this happy; Trevor had obviously done him a world of good.

"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency!" Gaia urgently announced to the young adults, summoning them to the Crystal Chamber. "I hate to cause any undo stress, but time is of the essence!" the spirit added with a worried tone as she returned to the crystal chamber to brief her team.

"What's the matter, Gaia?" Gi queried as the five eco-warriors came rushing into the glittering hut.

"There's a leak in the nuclear power plant in Alamogordo, New Mexico. You must get there and contain that leak before Duke Nukem finds out about it and tries to cause a meltdown." Gaia quickly explained; if there was any type of emergency that required action this certainly did.

"We are on our way, Gaia!" Kwame stated as he and his four friends zoomed out and boarded their geo-cruiser.

Once in the air Wheeler clipped the belt below his now obvious tummy and tried to catch his breath. Even though New Mexico wasn't far from their home the flight to the power plant seemed to unfold and drag out in slow motion for the Planeteers, who found that they were facing a new worry about a run-in with an old foe. They had battled Nukem many times, but none of them had been expecting a baby while doing it before.

"Maybe you should sit this one out, Yankee. You would be safer if you just stay in the geo-cruiser. Any exposure to radiation will endanger you and …. somebody else," Linka felt a need to point out her concerns as she gently stroked Wheeler's bump.

"Linka's right, Wheeler," Gi concurred with her blonde roommate, "There's no telling what Nukem would do to you and your baby. He could cause both of you serious harm." the Thai girl stated as she carefully steered the geo-cruiser to its destination.

"Thanks, but I think I'm gonna be OK." Wheeler leaned back in his seat and stretched out his legs comfortably. "I feel fine; I can still fit into my radiation suit; we won't be in there that long; and there's no guarantee Nukem's gonna show up anyways." Wheeler appreciated his friends concern for his health but the fact was that the mission would be completed much more quickly with him there; how else were they going to patch the leak if not with his fire power? Anyway, he had no intention of giving up his Planeteer duties just yet.

"But if you start to feel ill, we will have to insist you return to the geo-cruiser to rest and protect yourself," Kwame mandated, his features forming a stern expression that showed he wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Sure . . . I guess . . . but I'm telling you I feel perfectly fine." Wheeler concurred; he knew that Kwame was right; it would have been the same for any of them in this situation.

"You will have to be careful to monitor your temperature and spend as little time as possible in your suit," Ma-Ti advised his big buddy remembering how hot the radiation suits made them after only a few minutes. "Perhaps you should remove some of your clothes so you will be dressed more lightly when you finally have to get into it."

Wheeler shrugged. "Whatever," he mumbled as he pushed against his seatbelt, removed his vest and made a mental note to wait until they land to shed his pants and t-shirt, change into swim trunks and a tank top, and climb into his scarlet and white lead suit.

When the Planeteers finally landed, they began to change into their protective clothing. Wheeler took his into the bathroom so he could change into lighter clothes before getting into the heavy suit.

"Yo, little help?" he requested as he exited the bathroom and indicated he couldn't do up his zipper.

"Is that ok, Wheeler?" Kwame asked, pulling the zipper of the redhead's radiation suit up and securing it into place.

"Uh huh, I sure hope we don't meet that radioactive reptile again this year. I don't think I'll fit into my suit the next time around," the fire Planeteer commented as he turned back to face the rest of the group. The suit was already looking quite tight across Wheeler's middle and it hadn't exactly been comfortable before he got in the family way.

As the Planeteers began to walk through the maze of corridors looking for the leak and scanning for the possible appearance of Duke Nukem, Wheeler stopped to catch his breath for a moment.

"Oh, man, I thought it was hard enough moving before in these things without being pregnant…" he groaned as the others turned to make sure he was feeling all right.

"Are your sure you do not want to go back to the geo-cruiser, Wheeler?" Linka asked, observing that her companion was struggling with the heat of the suit and the restrictive nature of the material.

"You should probably stay away from Nukem anyway. If he shows up, he could seriously harm you and endanger the pregnancy" Gi added with a concerned expression showing through the visor of her blue and white protective suit.

"I'll be ok, guys. Let's just get this over with and get out of here before I fry," the North American started moving again, bound and determined not to let Blights plan to disable the team stop him from doing his job.

Suddenly the Geiger counter that was on Kwame's back started to crackle wildly, breaking the intense silence that filled the halls of the evacuated power plant.

"The leak is this way, Planeteers," the black man announced as he did his best to dash ahead under the weight of not only his lime green suit, but also the heavy instrument he was toting.

"That could be the leak . . . or it could be Nukem," Linka pointed out as she tried to keep up with the earth Planeteer despite the fact that her hot pink suit was leaving her quite winded.

"Heart . . . "Ma-Ti began as he checked for the presence of other life forms in the building, "I cannot sense anyone right now, but that does not mean that Nukem is not around. He could be on his way, so we must work fast once we get to the leak."

In a matter of minutes, the Planeteers finally located the leak and concluded that it would not take a very long time to contain it.

"Wheeler, you be the look-out and keep an eye out for Nukem while the rest of us work to contain the leak," Gi said as she held one hand up to stop the pregnant man from coming any further.

"Chill, Gi, I'm fine. I should be able to-"the redhead began to argue, only to be quickly interrupted.

"My mind's made up, wheeler!" the Asian insisted, "The less you're exposed to radiation, the better it'll be for both of you. She gestured to the round doe beneath the lead lined material."

Wheeler sighed, for he knew he couldn't argue with Gi when she got into a stubborn mood; and even if he did attempt to argue, he would never win. As the minutes dragged into what seemed to be hours, Wheeler found he was rapidly growing bored at his station as he was on guard duty and away from the action.

Without warning the radioactive mutant that was Duke Nukem sprang out of nowhere and grabbed Wheeler around the middle, and the young man's boredom soon shattered when he realized what had just happened. He began to struggle feverishly to break free from the villains iron grip but was unsuccessful because of a combination of his heat related discomfort and his condition.

"Make one sound, and you get an instant abortion, Planet-brat," the glowing goon threatened in a low tone of voice so he wouldn't alert the other Planeteers to his presence.

"Leave the baby outta this," Wheeler hissed slowly and evenly, his blood boiling as his temper flared.

"If you value the safety of your precious cargo, you'll follow me without a fight," the Duke growled as he firmly pushed his hand against Wheeler's belly. "Come on, Lead-head, we're taking the dummy daddy downstairs." the radioactive villain snapped as he yanked Wheeler behind him and set off for his lair.

"That's Leadsuit, sir," the sniveling lackey corrected.

Duke Nukem stared angrily at his pathetic sidekick, who now cowered near the wall. "I prefer lead-head!" he snarled as he gave Wheeler a good hard shove. "Tie him up and follow me," he ordered.

Acting in total obedience with his boss's mandate, Leadsuit used a piece of rope to bind Wheelers wrists across his front, and he followed his master to their underground lair, a cavern deep below the plant. The pitiable sidekick enjoyed seeing Wheeler in such a vulnerable state, and he took every opportunity to yank the cord and force Wheeler to stumble as they walked. Wheeler was much stronger than Leadsuit and would normally have resisted such treatment, but the heat of his suit was already making him very uncomfortable; and Nukems threat to give him an instant abortion replayed in his mind like some terrible nightmare. For the sake of his child he had no choice but to comply.

Wheeler was too annoyed to have been captured yet again to make any observations as he was being forced down into the dark and dingy cavern, where Nukem planned to hold him prisoner. The air was damp and cold, but that made little difference to the fire Planeteer as he found he was sweating beneath the fabric of his suit.

"Let's make sure our guest hangs around here for awhile," Nukem sneered, gesturing to what looked to be the wall's rough surface.

Wheeler knew it was now or never. If he didn't make one last ditch effort to escape, he would be completely at the baddy's mercy, and his baby would be in constant danger. He made up his mind that he would make a break for it the second Leadsuit untied his wrists; after all, he would have to sometime. Just as soon as the wimpy lackey undid the ropes in order to transfer the captive to a more secure set of bonds, Wheeler made a move to bolt; however his slightest motion was observed and acted on by the evil, yellow mutant, who fired a warning shot that hit the floor no more than a few frightening inches from the 22 year old's feet.

"Any sudden moves and I'll make sure your baby glows in the dark!" Nukem roared as Wheeler stumbled backwards from the still smoking dent in the floor.

"Oh, shit," Wheeler gulped as every last drop of color drained from his face and his heart seemed to have skipped several beats. He came to the realization that resistance was futile, and he felt his entire body tremble.

It seemed Wheelers only hope was the other Planeteers, for his primary thought was the safety of his baby, and his only comfort was that as long as the villains scaly hand did not admit radiation directly at the bulge, he would be ok. The fire Planeteer was forced to reason to himself that it would be best not to provoke the radioactive mutant; so he had no choice but to stand silently as Leadsuit pushed his ring arm against the wall and secured it with a heavy buckled strap. As soon as the assistant baddy made sure his detainee no longer had the use of his ring hand, he grabbed the unfortunate man's other wrist and fastened it into place with another thick strap. Nukem stepped back and smiled wickedly as he watched his flunkey apply more buckled restraints across the captive's chest and around each ankle. When he saw that Leadsuit had secured the straps, he stepped forward to make sure they were on good and tight.

"Try and escape from that, Pregnateer! Hahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahhahha!" he taunted as he and Leadsuit headed back up to take the rest of the Planeteers by surprise and offer them an ultimatum – Turn around and leave, or Wheeler gets irradiated to the point that he and his unborn child wouldn't be long for this world.

"Chyort Voz'mi!" Linka complained, "This is turning out to be harder than I thought." Wielding the small blow torch the Russian tried to seal the leak in the pipe without burning the African Planeteer who held the patch in place.

"We will have to keep working until we get this leak contained," Kwame reminded the blonde in hopes of quelling a bout of female impatience. "It would be too dangerous to chance that Nukem could get hold of the reactor and cause a meltdown. The results would be disastrous."

Gi and Ma-Ti had just come around the corner, having returned from their inspection of the rest of the plant when they heard a familiar voice echo loudly in a raspy, guttural tone.

"That's right, it would!" Nukem taunted as he and Leadsuit suddenly appeared in the room behind the eco-activists, "Just the way I like it. Hahahahahahahahahaha!" the glowing goon bellowed as a malicious grin curled his scaly lips.

It was the water Planeteer who reacted to the villain's presence first "Wheeler was supposed to…." Gi suddenly stopped herself as she realized the redhead was nowhere to be found. "Hey, where is Wheeler?" she queried, suddenly feeling a knot of concern form in her belly.

"Around," Nukem clipped with an evil grin.

"What have you done with him?" Linka demanded, her cheeks growing almost the same shade of pink as her protective suit.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, blow-hard. Now let's get one thing straight. You're patching up a leak that would give me a good fix for months, and I don't like that. Nobody keeps Duke Nukem from getting his juice! You have two choices . . . stick your tail between your legs and slither away so I can get my fix, and the freaky father will be returned to you; or you can stick around and allow me to give him a jolt of radiation that even his lead lined suit can't protect him from." the tall yellow fiend stated his terms with a menacing tone while the Planeteers looked on helplessly.

"What are we going to do?" a worried Ma-Ti wanted to know.

"We don't have a choice," Gi somberly said as she sighed and threw her hands up in defeat, allowing them to fall to her sides with a dull slap.

"We had better go, Planeteers," Kwame droned as he dragged his feet, leading the others past the two baddies and out of the power plant.

"Gee, that was easy, Mr. Nukem," Leadsuit smiled at his malevolent superior as he saw the last Planeteer disappear from view.

"A little too easy, Lead-brain. Those punkateers are probably retreating so they can come up with a rescue plan. The first thing they're going to do is try to find the pyro-papa and free him before coming to stop us. We're going to meet them back in the basement, and you're going to make sure they leave for good while I stay with fatso and keep an eye on the brat's unborn brat." With that, he grabbed his servant by the arm and roughly towed him back to the dungeon to await the rescuers.

Back at the geo-cruiser, the Planeteers shed their protective suits for the moment so they could cool off and think more clearly. Concerned for his big buddy, Ma-Ti activated his ring in an effort to send a message to the hidden hostage.

"Heart . . . Wheeler, are you all right?" he spoke quietly sending the telepathic message.

"For now," Wheeler silently replied, "I've gotta do what the glowing goon says, or he'll turn my kid into a crispy critter," the redhead replied weakly, for the heat of his suit was already making him feel woozy.

"He said the same thing to us too . . . Can you tell us where you are?"

Ma-Ti asked, concerned that his friend's answer sounded slow and quite like he was struggling to respond.

"Not really. Just that it's real dark and I'm strapped to a wall. It's almost pitch black in here. It's kinda damp and cold too; I think I heard Nukem say something about going down." Wheeler looked around desperately for some kind of landmark that might help his friends locate him, but the room was completely bare.

"He said he cannot tell where he is," Ma-Ti said as he broke the connection with his ring.

"How can we get him out of Nukem's clutches if we can't track him?" Gi queried, taking a sip of water from the cooler the Planeteers carried whenever they would be using the radiation suits.

At that point, it occurred to the Kyapo that Wheeler must be really suffering; he had been warmer than the rest of them to start with. This coupled with the weakness of his friends thought message cause the young man great concern and gave him an idea.

"Maybe Gaia can find out where he is . . . Heart . . . Gaia, Wheeler has been captured again, and we cannot find him to come to his rescue," he sent a silent plea to the spirit of the earth, the woman who had helped them all in the worst moments. Now they needed her guidance once again.

"Planeteers," the spirit's transparent form appeared above their heads, "Wheeler's being held in an underground chamber beneath the power plant. You'd better work quickly; As long as Duke Nukem has him, he's in grave danger. Good luck my Planeteers." Gaia's image wavered and disappeared again.

"Do not worry, Gaia, we will get him out of there," Ma-Ti promised as he began to change back into his maroon and beige suit, the rest of the Planeteers following his lead and donning their protective clothing once more.

Accessing the power plant's complete blueprint on her laptop, Linka quickly found the most likely location for their friend's imprisonment and, with renewed determination, set out to rescue the young man and his unborn child. Carefully making their way through the bowels of the building with only a single flashlight illuminating the way the Planeteers hoped desperately that they would not be too late to save the fire Planeteer and the little spark growing in his belly. As the four rounded a corner they were faced with a spooky chamber cut deep within the rock and filled with what appeared to be barrels of dry ice, ready for any minor incident involving the plants most dangerous materials. As the rescue party crept forward, their flashlight fell upon something bright red – part of Wheeler's radiation suit! Unfortunately, it was at this moment that Kwame's Geiger counter began to sound off alarmingly.

"Looks like we've got company, Lead head," Nukem snarled as he moved closer to the bound young man. "Take one more step, and we'll have a bio-barbecue!"

The Planeteers didn't hesitate for even a moment. Ma-Ti and Kwame stormed in and grabbed Leadsuit, taking both villain and lackey by surprise, while Gi and Linka instantly activated their rings and encased the evil duke inside a block of ice before he could hurt Wheeler.

"Man, am I glad to see you," Wheeler breathed out , feeling an immense wave of relief that this whole thing was finally over and that it was just a matter of getting him out of the straps and back to the geo-cruiser to cool off while the rest finished containing the leak.

"Let us get these things off," Linka said as she reached for Wheeler's right wrist and labored to undo the buckle in her clumsy, gloved hands.

"Oh, no!" Gi cried out as she saw the ice cube start to tremble, "Nukem's about to escape!"

"Time for a team beam!" Linka announced as she worked faster to get the strap loose.

"I can't call Cap like this!" Wheeler protested.

"Now, Kwame!" Linka cued as she finally got Wheeler's right hand free.

"Then let our powers combine . . . Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"Go Planet!" the youths called just one second before the ice shattered and an angry Nukem burst forward, intent on zapping his prisoner with a fatal dose of radiation.

"You take care of the redhead while I take care of the hothead, Planeteers," Cap ordered as he immediately gave chase after the reptilian evildoer with some lead lined cables he found in a distant corner of the cavern.

Without wasting any time, each Planeteer set out to undo one of the buckled straps that contained their companion, as Linka undid the last strap that was around the redheads chest Wheeler fell forward, his legs feeling like warm Jell-O, and his head spinning like a washing machines drying cycle. Kwame and Ma-Ti quickly looped their arms around their woozy friend and helped him back to the geo-cruiser while captain planet successfully detained the two evil doers and forced them to give up their plans.

Once back on board the solar powered aircraft the Planeteers helped Wheeler remove the helmet of his radiation suit and sit down. The cool, fresh air seemed to revive their expectant chum somewhat and after a few moments discussion it was agreed that Ma-Ti would stay with Wheeler and make sure he was alright while Linka, Gi, and Kwame completed their repair job.

"Would you like me to help you out of your suit Wheeler?" the Kyapo asked as the other three left to complete the mission, the American nodded although the motion left his vision blurred, Ma-Ti carefully pulled Wheeler back to his feet and pushed him around so that he could reach the zipper.

"Ahhh, that feels better," Wheeler sighed as Ma-Ti undid the clasp of the radiation suit, allowing Wheeler to breathe comfortably again. With a little help the soon to be father shed the heavy material, and once again slumped onto the seats willing his brain to settle so that he didn't feel like he was on a rollercoaster.

"Here you go, my friend," Ma-Ti said kindly as he offered the pyro-Planeteer a bottle of ice-cold water.

"Thanks, little buddy," the grateful young man gasped suddenly realizing just how parched he actually was, he had taken a couple of gulps of the refreshing liquid before manners took over "Do you want some?" he offered holding the bottle out to the young man sitting by him.

"That is all yours, Wheeler," Ma-Ti pointed out as he indicated the still half full cooler located at the back of the craft. There was plenty of water for everyone. "We packed extra bottles so we would not get too dehydrated from the heat of our suits" he added as Wheeler nodded and finished the rest of the drink, reveling in the cold trickle he could feel in his belly. "Do you want any more?" Ma-Ti asked seeing how quickly Wheeler had finished the first bottle.

"No thanks, have we got any ice though?" Wheeler replied as Ma-Ti glanced in to the cooler.

"Only a few chips," he answered, looking up to make eye contact with the older man.

"That'll work; the redhead groaned as he stumbled to his feet and felt his mind real again.

Wheeler grabbed a couple of the chips and put them into his mouth before wandering into the small bathroom to change back to his regular clothes and wash some of the clamminess from his skin he returned a few minutes later and sank back into the seat, all of a sudden, he felt incredibly tired. Shuffling backwards, he allowed his head to rest against the far side window and shut his eyes. He had been planning to get no more than a few minutes rest.

Linka, Gi and Kwame quickly finished their task of repairing the pipe and headed back towards the Geo-cruiser longing to get out of the awful hot radiation suits once and for all. Ma-Ti haled his friends as they stepped into the solar craft and helped them remove their suits, Linka noticed that Wheeler was curled up fast asleep on one of the seats and gently settled beside him, brushing his fringe back and waking the young man up a little.

"Hey . . . success?" he yawned, pulling himself a bit more upright and getting ready for the journey back to Hope Island.

"Da, are you all right, Yankee?" Linka asked wanting to make sure that the soon to be father was ok and that Duke Nukems radioactive touch hadn't harmed him or the baby in anyway.

"Yeah," he yawned again stretching lightly. "Just needed a bit of a snooze," he grinned, trying to reassure the young woman before he pulled the seatbelt across his front and made himself ready for take off.

As Gi powered up the small airplane, and set a course for Hope Island Wheeler sat up a little more and gazed out the window, thinking about what had happened. All of a sudden, he found himself feeling his mood change as his heightened hormone levels triggered his temper.

"Man this is getting beyond a joke!" he griped, turning back and facing his friends. "It's like I've got 'Come and get me" written on the butt of my pants! What is it with me and getting captured all of a sudden?" the redhead angrily folded his arms across his front.

"I'm afraid it's because of your pregnancy, Wheeler," Gi answered as she steered the solar vehicle to their home.

"The villains know you are not going to be as fit as you were before, so you are the easiest to catch. Then when you are in their hands, they try to use you as a bartering chip in hopes that we would let them have their way." Kwame added turning and gazing into Wheelers steely blue eyes, hoping that an explanation would calm his fractious friend back down. Getting used to Wheelers moods at the moment was hard work; they changed too rapidly.

"All I can say is this really sucks!" the redhead hissed in a state of aggravation at this new vulnerability and the terrible realization that he might, someday, be faced with having to choose between his duties as a Planeteer and the health of him and his unborn child. The anger in him suddenly died out, and he felt his eyes fill with tears as his mood switched again. All at once he felt really sad

"What is the matter?" Linka asked realizing her companion was sobbing quietly next to her.

"I don't know; I just feel really blue all of a sudden," Wheeler sniffed, trying to wipe the tears away; this was so humiliating, crying for no reason.

"Oh honey…" Linka looped one arm around the redhead's shoulders, giving him a reassuring hug and gently kissing the top of his head, she certainly preferred this more mellow emotion.

Arriving back on Hope Island the Planeteers returned to their individual huts wanting to shower and get rid of the sticky sweat that had settled on their skin.

"You can go first, Linka," Gi offered as both girls prepared to get washed and changed.

"Are you sure, Gi? I will not being long," the Russian checked and received a nod from the slightly younger lady.

Returning to the common room a while later, Linka found Wheeler wearing some clean clothes and lying curled up on the sofa.

"Ok?" she asked, ruffling his still damp hair.

"Yeah," Wheeler replied quietly. The hot shower he had taken moments before had made him feel sleepy again; and, right now, he just wanted to curl up and get rid of the strange floaty sensation he'd had since having been rescued from Nukem's clutches.

By the time Gi and the two boys had finished their showers and returned to the common room, Wheeler was fast asleep, unconsciously sucking his thumb, with one arm curled around his stomach. Linka had settled nearby with a magazine but she looked up occasionally, unable to shake the feeling that Nukem had done something to Wheeler; he really wasn't himself. Although he shifted slightly and changed position a couple of times Wheeler pretty much stayed curled up in a sleeping state for the rest of the afternoon.

"Dinner is ready," Kwame announced as he turned the stove off and began to serve up the evening meal.

Gi carefully leaned over the sofa, realizing that Wheeler obviously hadn't heard the African Planeteers shout.

"Come on, sleepy head, dinner," she gently nudged the young American and smiled as his eyes fluttered open and he looked tiredly up into her face.

"I'm not all that hungry, Gi…" he murmured quietly; his stomach felt like it was filled with lead, and his head ached horribly.

"How about just eating a little bit, for me?" the Asian girl made her request of the ill man, using her most winning smile "Might make you feel better,"

Wheeler sat up with a groan and rubbed his eyes "Alright, I'll give it my best shot but no promises ok? I feel like I've just done 10 rounds with a monster truck". The redhead shuffled over to the table and sat down heavily on his chair; Linka carefully reached across and squeezed his hand, making him crack a weak smile.

After finishing about half the meal, Wheeler leaned back and stifled a yawn. "I'm full," he mumbled tiredly.

"Ok Wheeler, did you enjoy it?" Kwame asked, feeling quite concerned that his friend was not feeling up to eating.

"Its delicious . . . I'm just not very hungry. All I want to do right now is sleep," Wheeler offered the Earth Planeteer an apologetic smile.

"That is ok, Wheeler, you had a very bad scare today and it has messed you up a bit. We do not mind if you want to sleep," Ma-Ti quietly spoke as Wheeler slumped forward and rested his head in his arms.

"Maybe you're still a bit dehydrated; that can make you tired too," Gi offered her two cents worth as Wheeler shrugged. "I know you don't feel like it, but if you are dehydrated you should really keep up your fluid levels. If your not going to eat any more of your dinner, could you at least finish the glass of water for me?" the worried Asian asked, feeling quite concerned that Wheeler had hardly touched his drink either.

Wheeler slowly nodded and quickly downed the tall beaker of bottled water. It seemed to land in his stomach and just sit there, making him feel very full. All of a sudden, he found after only a few minutes that his head was beginning to clear; maybe he was just dehydrated after all.

"Why do you not go back and sit on the sofa and rest," Linka gently brushed Wheeler's forehead with her hand in a caring gesture. "I will make you a hot drink in a minute."

She stroked his hair, and the redhead pushed himself upright and headed back into the den.

After dinner, Linka retrieved a couple bottles of water from the fridge, intending to get Wheeler to drink as much as possible; and, as promised, she made him a warm drink. Settling on the sofa, she gently snuggled up to Wheeler and stirred him awake.

"Here, drink this," she instructed, putting a straw into one of the bottles of water and holding it up

"I'm too full," Wheeler murmured a slight complaint; but upon remembering how much better the glass of water he had at dinner made him feel, he accepted and drank the cool beverage.

Wheeler had no sooner finished the last of his drinks when he felt the whole world swirling into a confusing void where sights and sounds seemed to be bouncing randomly through his exhausted brain. He could not stay awake anymore, and he drifted into a sleeping state in just a few short seconds.

"Maybe you should go to bed, Yankee," Linka suggested as she gently nudged Wheeler awake when the clock struck 10pm.

"Ok," the redhead responded quietly as he fought to stifle a big yawn.

"Come on" the Russian stood up and grabbed hold of Wheelers wrists pulling him to his feet and carefully leading him to his room. After getting changed Wheeler sank gratefully beneath the covers and settled back against the pillows, he felt really weak and the feeling scared him, even if he managed to get through eco-missions at the moment they left him feeling exhausted and ill, he seriously wondered how much longer he could continue as a Planeteer.

Linka settled on the bed beside him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders, it felt nice and he snuggled against her touch longing for someone to tell him it was going to be ok. The blond smiled and leaned over gently kissing the top of Wheelers head.

"My mom used to do that when I was little," Wheeler whispered,

"Whenever I got sick, she would tuck me in and kiss me and tell me everything was going to be ok."

Linka smiled "I do not remember my mother, but when I was

ill my gramuska would pull out this really big quilt that had been made by my mother, that has bits of her wedding dress and scraps of material from my grandmothers clothes and my great grandmothers clothes and she would wrap me in the blanket and tuck me up on the sofa and she would read to me and make me soup or if I was good biscuits and Mishka had to do whatever I asked and not complain…" she looked down "You should tell your mom about the pregnancy you know, you look like you could do with your mother looking after you" she gently stroked the young fathers bright hair.

"Yeah, I know, I am going to tell her and my dad when I go home for Independence Day on the 2nd July. Don't suppose you would consider coming along for moral support?" he asked hopefully

"I would love to" Linka answered honestly then seeing Wheeler looking pretty settled she asked "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Would you mind?" Wheeler answered her question with one of his own; he would dearly love to cuddle up to Linka tonight, just as a friend, someone to make him feel better.

"Ok, just give me a few minutes," the young woman cooed and carefully got up "I will be back soon," she promised as she prepared to return to the common room.

"Wheeler is to be feeling really bad, I think I am going to stay up with him and make sure he is ok," Linka announced as she entered the large central hut.

"Um, are you sure you don't mind doing that?" Gi queried, feeling equally as worried about the pyro-Planeteer.

"Nyet, I will not sleep anyway, and I think Wheeler just wants someone to give him a hug and reassure him that everything is all right." Linka crossed to the kitchen and quietly prepared a flask of hot chocolate and a sandwich, which she wrapped in a brown paper bag "Good night," she whispered to her roommate as she exited and headed back for the oldest Planeteer's hut.

"What's that?" Wheeler murmured as Linka returned, dressed in her pajamas and a warm cardigan.

"I made a sandwich in case you feel more hungry later, and some hot chocolate for both of us to share," the wind Planeteer answered as she put the items down and climbed under the duvet.

Under normal circumstances, Wheeler would have leapt for joy at finally having Linka sharing a bed with him; and Linka normally wouldn't have even considered sharing a blanket with the redhead, but tonight was different. Tonight Wheeler was not feeling well and needed someone to look after him, and Linka knew she should be the one.

It didn't take long for Wheeler to drift back into sleep, and it was Linka who lay awake, her mind riddled with worry that the fire Planeteer might have radiation sickness. As Wheeler's birthing coach, she also worried about the unborn child and its condition. Should she talk to Kristine about this? What if the lady doctor banned Wheeler from going on missions because of this? Would Dr. Blight have won by forcing Wheeler to quit the Planeteers for medical reasons? Linka soon realized that nothing would be accomplished if she allowed these thoughts to plague her mind; all it would do was give her insomnia. Concluding that there was nothing she could do, she closed her eyes and snuggled down for a long night's sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Linka jolted awake as Wheeler moved violently next to her.

"No I didn't mean to … I didn't know it was catching…. Can't let Nukem destroy the world..." the redhead murmured, thrashing around as the awful images filled his unconscious mind. The storm clouds outside added to the Americans fertile imagination, and he sat up looking pale and scared as the first clap of thunder hit.

"Are you alright sweetie?" the Russian immediately put her arms around Wheelers shoulders, ready to listen to whatever it was that was troubling him.

"I d...d...dreamed that somehow my pregnancy was catching or something so that you guys were all . . . expecting as well and that . . . you know we were all in the later stages, and we had been summoned to stop Duke Nukem……" Wheeler clutched the covers close to his chest as he recounted the details of his horrible dream.

"Bozhe Moy, it is even harder to run in these radiation suits now that we are all to being pregnant!" Linka griped as she and her fellow Planeteers awkwardly waddled under the weight of not only their lead lined suits, but their pooches as well.

The Planeteers knew all to well that time was of the essence when they learned that Duke Nukem had gotten his scaly, radio active hands on enough nuclear bombs that he could destroy the Earth in one fell swoop. They, all being in the late stages of their second trimesters of pregnancy had to find large fitting radiation suits and carry the extra weight while still doing their very best to maintain their speed and agility.

"Hey, I never said it would be easy," Wheeler commented as he and Ma-Ti both stumbled and had to grab onto each other for support.

"Who would have thought that your condition was as contagious as the flu?" Gi blurted out, her gait, clearly the lumbering sign of her clumsiness.

"There is no time for that now, my friends," poor Kwame huffed as he had to tote the heavy Geiger counter as well as his protective suit and enlarged belly.

"We must remember that we have to stop Nukem or it will not be a safe world for us or our children."

"If Nukem lobs his bombs, living on Earth will be too dangerous . . . even in these awful suits," Ma-Ti pointed out as he and Wheeler began to bounce back into the fastest stride they could handle.

"Look! Up there!" Linka pointed out the yellow mutant standing on a distant hillside with a remote control in his hand.

"Come on . . . Let's book!" Wheeler commanded as he thrust himself forward and tripped to his knees.

"Are you OK, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti reached out to bring his friend to his feet with Gi's help.

"You sure have gained weight, Wheeler," Gi grunted, finding it more difficult to lift her teammate now that she was in the same condition as he was.

"Oh, no!" Kwame cried out, catching sight of Nukem's pressing a button on his handset. "We are too late!"

Within seconds a piercing whistling filled the air and grew louder and louder before a mighty boom forced the scene to turn to a din and only blackness remained.

"….. I guess that thunder clap made it seem more real, I know it sounds stupid but I was just real scared by the whole thing," Wheeler admitted as Linka pulled him against her and tenderly stroked his back.

"It is ok, it was just a bad dream, a nightbear," the blonde whispered.

"I think you mean nightmare," Wheeler yawned sleepily as he settled back beneath the covers, listening to the steady pattering of the rain on his window.

"Da, Nightmare," Linka smiled and gently pushed Wheelers fringe back from his face.

"Thanks for being here, Babe," he whispered, knowing that just telling someone else about the dream had somehow made it seem less scary. Wheeler once again found that he could hardly keep his eyes open. It took only seconds for him to fall back to sleep and have a good rest without the burden of another bad dream.

After being captured Wheeler had been really subdued and tired causing his friends some concern, what if he had radiation sickness, what if Nukem really had harmed the child growing within him. However that morning Wheeler had woken up feeling much better and the others noticed that he seemed to be pretty much back to normal, despite all the physical evidence that Wheeler was his usual cheerful self once again Linka still felt she would like some reassurance from Kristine that all was well, after all Wheeler had been known to hide his true feelings more than once.

"Ready to go?" Linka asked politely as she approached the expectant man.

"Yep," Wheeler answered as he struggled back to his feet and wiped his hands on his jeans, leaving two streaks of mud on the dark blue fabric.

"Where are you going my friend?" Kwame glanced up at the fire Planeteer, who had been helping the black man plant seedlings into one of the outdoor flower beds.

"Doctors appointment," Wheeler grinned, then waving he turned and followed Linka to the Geo-cruiser.

"Are you going to tell Kristine about the Nukem thing?" she asked as the pair glided towards the mainland.

"Huh?" Wheeler had been lost in a world of his own through most of the trip from home to hospital.

"Are you going to tell Kristine what happened with Nukem?" Linka repeated the question and glanced at her comrade.

"I wasn't planning to, unless there was a problem. Don't think the doc would approve of me running around with nukes and then nearly getting irradiated by a mutant with a serious skin problem," Wheeler said as he used a rag to scrub the now crusted mud from his pants.

Linka giggled and nodded in agreement, "Da you are probably right."

"You're not still worried about me getting sick from the radiation, are you?" Wheeler glanced at the now silent Russian.

"A little . . . I guess I just want to be sure that you and the baby are ok, that Nukem didn't hurt you." Wheeler nodded, a lump forming in his throat; no one had ever worried about him like this. "You ok?" Linka asked realizing that now Wheeler had gone quiet all of a sudden.

"Yeah," the redhead croaked and cleared his throat; it was taking everything he had not to cry.

Arriving at the hospital in plenty of time the two young adults quickly walked up to the reception desk.

"Yo, Mary, what's up," Wheeler greeted as he immediately recognized the on-duty receptionist.

"Hello Wheeler, wow look at you!" the nurse happily replied. "Let me guess, you're here to see Kristine." she added with a wink.

"Well I thought I was, or has the doc taken off on me?" he asked as the young woman tapped a couple of keys to bring up the appointment book and prepared to let Kristine know that her favorite patient was here.

"No, I doubt that," was the reply she chuckled out as she picked up the phone "….. Hi Kristine, your favorite patient's here for his appointment…. Ok," she replaced the receiver, "please go through"...She's ready to see you now."

Wheeler knocked on the door and heard the cheerful doctor invite him in "Yo, doc" he hailed as the door closed behind both him and Linka, and he waved cheerfully to the seated physician.

"Hey Wheeler" Kristine returned the salutation as she quickly ejected herself from her chair and stepped forward so that she could get a better look at her patient "Well now don't you look different" she grinned indicating the redheads now obvious belly, which although well hidden underneath a bright tie-dye t-shirt was still noticeable to the doctors trained eye.

"Yeah . . . fat," Wheeler commented, rubbing his increasing middle.

"Nonsense, you look great," was the bubbling brunette's reply as she gave a sharp look and a gentle slap before patting the table and cuing for Wheeler to sit down for the examination, it was clear she would not put up with that sort of talk from her best patient!

"Sorry. I'm still trying to get used to …" Wheeler rubbed his belly again, causing both girls to smile.

"So Linka, has he been behaving himself?" the kindly doctor asked as she gestured toward a seat that the Russian could use.

"Da, he has been very good," Linka giggled as Wheeler stuck his tongue out at her, apparently not impressed at being talked about as if he wasn't there.

"Ok, can you lift the sleeve of your top for me, Wheeler?" the doctor asked, trying hard to resist the urge to laugh. Kristine carefully wrapped the sphygmomanometer around Wheelers still muscular arm and prepared to test his blood pressure. She heard Linka laugh, and she glanced at the young mans face. As the physician had inflated the cuff, Wheeler had deliberately crossed his eyes, making it seem like a reaction to having the blood flow in his arm temporarily stopped. Now, as she released the pressure and tried to concentrate on obtaining the results, she noticed his face had returned to normal, and she snorted a loud laugh; however, if she was to get the results correct, she knew she had to ignore the redhead's pranks. With an exasperated smile she turned her back to pyro-papa and repeated the test, confident that she would get the exact result this time and not miss something while giggling. As a result, she did not see Wheelers impression of her standoffish behavior. "Excellent," the doctor commented as she noted the numbers in Wheelers file.

"Excellent?" Wheeler immediately stopped pulling faces and looked inquisitively at the doctor, wondering what she was so pleased about. "How's that?"

"Your blood pressure is excellent. I had expected it to shoot through the roof as you got bigger, but yours has stayed pretty much normal." the physician explained.

"Oh and that's good is it?" Wheeler asked; he knew of course that having normal blood pressure was usually a good sign but he wasn't sure whether having it during pregnancy meant the same thing.

"It's just this side of perfect, high blood pressure during pregnancy can cause all sorts of problems like pre-eclampsia," the doctor happily observed. "You're doing better than some of my female patients."

Wheeler felt a warm glowing pride inside his belly; he was doing better than some women. His male ego sure appreciated the fact that he, a guy, was handling pregnancy better than many girls! "Must be all the fruit I'm eating" he laughed "I'm still putting on an awful lot of weight though" the young man confessed momentarily loosing his brightness as he glanced at the doctor, hoping for some reassurance and advice.

Kristine cracked a half smile, for it was a common question, one that every new mother asked as she watched her waistline disappear and the numbers on the scale appear to soar upwards, Wheeler was no different from anyone else who was expecting a baby. "How much do you weigh at the moment Wheeler?" she asked with a curious wink of the eye.

"180lbs," he replied solemnly.

"So you've gained about ….13 pounds so far," Kristine observed, doing a quick mental calculation "That's absolutely fine, you really don't need to worry about that sort of weight gain," Kristine offered her encouragement as she realized she was hearing these familiar questions and concerns coming from a male voice. Some of the women she had seen at the same stage of pregnancy as Wheeler had already ballooned by up to 25 pounds, using pregnancy as an excuse to eat more, it was a lie that eating for two meant eating twice as much.

Wheeler looked surprised. "It is? The book said I should only gain between 20 and 25 pounds in total, I'm not even halfway through and I'm almost there."

Kristine laughed. "The books are miss-leading, very few wo..." She immediately cut herself off so she could amend her sentence. ". . . people gain what the book says. I've had patients gain anywhere from 20lbs to 90lbs during pregnancy and they've all had really healthy babies and have all lost every single pound afterwards. Some people are just more prone to weight gain that's all. What do you eat on average in a day?" she gently asked, seeing that her rather unusual patient still didn't look totally convinced that everything was perfectly fine.

"I don't know . . . " he shrugged "Help me out here Linka" the doctor turned to the young blonde who had been sitting quietly, listening to the conversation between patient and health care provider so far.

"He usually eats cereal and fruit for breakfast, a sandwich with a few crisps and more fruit for lunch, a normal portion of whatever we are to havink for dinner, sometimes something right before bed if he is feeling hungry," the Russian finished detailing her fellow Planeteer's diet.

"How about snacks?"

"Mostly fruit, if he is wanting sweets we give him just a small packet of chocolate buttons or the dolly mixture."

"What in the world is that?" Kristine queried, as she was completely unfamiliar with these candies. As a sweets addict, she thought she had seen them all.

"While Wheeler was visiting with his friend, Trevor, Kwame was in England for a gardening seminar, and he brought them home for Wheeler. We could not keep him away from the cookies and small cupcakes we normally have for dessert, So Kwame picked up some candies that came in small packages. This way it satisfies the craving but doesn't add to many wasted calories," Linka replied honestly.

The obstetrician finished with her notes, and, with a smile, turned back to her patient. "That sounds pretty healthy to me; what do you tend to drink?" she asked as she gently pushed the young man back so she could check his tummy.

"Bottled water, milk, tea, orange juice . . ." Wheeler flipped through the different beverages in order of preference.

"Good, is that whole milk?" the doctor asked, as she carefully ran a tape measure down the centre of Wheelers dome shaped bump; it had been proven that during pregnancy the extra fats in the whole milk were a great benefit to both mother and child.

"Yeah, Linka made sure of that," Wheeler answered as he passed a smile to the young blonde across the room. "What's that for?" he indicated the tape.

"I'm just taking a fundal measurement; it allows me to estimate the size of your baby at birth," Kristine informed her patient, noting the results on his chart.

"And how big's my baby gonna be?" the redhead asked, growing curious as to his child's prospective size.

"Well you're in the 75th percentile for fundal measurement, which means that your baby will probably be big . . . I wouldn't like to say for sure . . . maybe 8lbs," she looked over to her patient who looked absolutely terrified!

"8lbs? That's enormous! Thank God I'm gonna be knocked ….out ……for ……this ….. this one," the redhead stuttered as Kristine shook her head.

"Sorry, Wheeler, but its bad for the baby if we knock you out, you can have an epidural though, we will need to sort that out closer to your due date," the doctor apologized as Wheeler collapsed back against the trolleys pillow and groaned. It was a lot to take in but the gentle doctor decided that the best thing at the moment was to just continue with the check-up.

"How does this feel?" Kristine asked as she prodded Wheelers middle; during her examination she had noticed that the young mans navel had stretched and become more shallow in the last four weeks.

"Ok, a bit tight, like a soda bottle after you shake it I guess." Wheeler responded trying to think of something comparable to the feeling.

"Hmmm I think your belly buttons going to pop out at some point in the next couple of weeks," the obstetrician commented, returning to her desk to briefly make a note of Wheelers progress, it was interesting to note everything and compare it to her female patients; so far the redhead was completely on par with natural pregnancies.

"Is that normal?" Wheeler asked, feeling a little alarmed that bits of him were going to pop out.

"Perfectly," Kristine returned to the gurney and gave her patients shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "All right now, lets have a look at your insides," the physician said with a wink as she switched the ultrasound scanner on and squirted a line of gel across Wheelers bump.

"Hey that tickles!" the fire Planeteer giggled as the doctor placed the scanner on his tummy and moved it around.

"So Dawn tells me you used to be a bit of a junk food addict . . ." Kristine observed as she decided to have a little fun. She had recently managed to get together with her old school chum and Dawn had filled her in on some interesting tidbits about her star patient.

"Oh yeah," Wheeler blushed, for admitting that he hadn't always had a healthy diet seemed to be quite awkward, especially admitting this to the doctor who was getting to know him so intimately "But I haven't had any for ages if that's what your worried about. Actually now that I think about it I haven't been missing it at all."

Kristine chuckled, "You don't have to justify yourself to me, Wheeler, I can see from the fact that your baby is so healthy that you have a good diet now; and anyway, doctors are notorious for having the worst diets ever. I mean look at our last meeting . . . I was on a sugar high after having skipped lunch."

Fortunately, the ultrasound revealed that Wheeler's baby was very healthy and happy. Apparently, the little one was not affected by the radiation exposure of two days ago.

"OK you can sit up now," Kristine said as she replaced the scanning device and handed Wheeler a paper towel to remove the excess gel.

"Oof. . . " Wheeler grunted as he struggled to return to an upright position.

"Alright?" Kristine glanced up briefly from the last of today's notes.

"Yeah, I keep forgetting that I don't bend in the middle anymore. It feels weird sitting up from my hips," Wheeler informed his doctor.

Kristine nodded as Wheeler slipped back to the floor and pulled his trousers back up over the bulge. Linka stood up and squeezed his hand, leading him over to the chair. She positioned herself behind him and rested a hand on his shoulder; she waited with baited breath in hopes of finding out if…

"Well you're doing absolutely fine, I only wish I had a few more patients like you," Kristine happily said and handed Wheeler the latest ultrasound print. Linka let out a relieved breath and squeezed the redheads shoulder as he glanced at the image on his print-out.

"You know we've got these plastered down the fridge door," Wheeler commented, locking eyes with Linka and pulling a face as he handed the small piece of paper to her. "That and the photos charting my growing waistline."

"Sounds like good fun to me," Kristine snickered, flipping her appointment book open "How's the 25th of July sound to you?" she asked as she checked for a free day.

"Sounds like a date," Wheeler replied as he tenderly scratched his tummy.

"Oh and I want to get you started with some pre-natal classes, which day is best for you?" Kristine looked up again, catching the energetic shimmer highlighting her young patient's cornflower eyes.

"Any really, it's not like I have a regular job; each day is different . . . just the way I like it,"

"Well I will sort something out and let you know. See you in four weeks, Wheeler. Just remember to keep looking after yourself." Kristine bid her patient farewell as he quietly opened the door and filed out with his birthing coach.

As her star patient left, Kristine found her self wondering something. In all the appointments she had had with Wheeler, he had never mentioned his childhood. It seemed a silly thought but most parents would happily mention that their parents were looking forward to being grandparents at some point and go on to comment about a childhood filled with fun and laughter. Eight weeks after meeting Wheeler, she realized that he only talked of the last 6 years. Scolding herself for being so suspicious, she made a mental note to check out the young mans medical records; after all, she needed to see if he was allergic to any of the anesthetics that she would be using during the birth. Now was as good a time as any.

"So how did it go?" Gi asked trying ardently to hide her own concerns for the young mans health as she saw him and Linka climb out of the geo-cruiser.

"Fine, I'm fit as a fiddle and juniors doing great too." Wheeler grinned happily, much as he hated to admit it he had had his own concerns about the baby after their most recent mission, and hearing that everything was fine made him feel just great.

"That is excellent news, my friend," Kwame commented, patting the older Planeteer on the back in a jovial fashion.

"Man I'm starving," Wheeler announced as his stomach rumbled loudly and caused the others to giggle Wheeler was definitely back to normal.

"Then I think it is time for lunch," Ma-Ti started to make his way back to the common room, ready to prepare the mid day meal.

"Got everything?" Linka asked sweetly as Wheeler carefully stooped to pick his bag up.

"I think so, guess this is it huh?" the redhead responded nervously.

"You will be fine, Yankee. Come on." The Russian held her hand out and smiled with a look of encouragement in her sparkling eyes. It was understandable that he was nervous. "All right, we are off, Planeteers, see you soon!" both wind and fire Planeteers bid their friend's farewell as they set off for New York City.

"Are you to being ok?" Linka asked her pale co-pilot once they were in the air and away from their home island.

"I think I'm gonna be sick," the redhead replied numbly, for the thought of telling his parents that he was going to have a baby had left him feeling sick to his stomach with a bad case of nerves, and the closer they got to his home the worse it seemed to get.

Wheeler apprehensively approached the 3rd floor flat as he gripped the bunch of flowers he had brought for his mother in his white knuckled hands. He paused, looking longingly towards the stairwell, but felt Linka give him a gentle push. He knew that she was right of course; he would have to go through with it, his parents were expecting him. "Ha, expecting . . . that wasn't the best choice of words," he silently chided himself. He gulped, stretched out his hand, and knocked on the door.

"Hello sweetheart!" Bridget Wheeler flung the door open and grinned widely at the site of her only child and his friend; it seemed like such a long time since she'd seen her little boy, and she gripped him in a tight hug. This loving gesture caused him to groan quietly. "Hello Linka, how are you?" the older woman smiled upon seeing Linka standing beside her son. "Come in, both of you. Make yourselves comfortable. Oh, are those for me?" Wheelers mum gasped as he handed her the bouquet, which had only narrowly missed being squashed a few moments earlier during the embrace. "They're beautiful. Thank you, darling," she added her gratitude as she found a vase and began to arrange the sweet smelling blooms while the kettle quietly hissed into life.

Wheeler gently set his bag to one side and settled at the kitchen table, he knew that he had to get the ordeal over with quickly or he might not be able to, at that point the three adults heard a light grunt, and Joe Wheeler hobbled into the kitchen, clearly favoring his right leg.

"Yo stranger!" the ex-soldier greeted his son with a pained smile, it was clear that his gout was still causing him some trouble.

"Hya, Pop," Wheeler smiled back; although it was not perfect the relationship between father and son had healed somewhat since Joe had become ill and "dried out" as he put it. Both Wheeler men knew that reconciliation was extremely important if they were to make most of the remaining time that Joe had left. The Vietnam veteran had been on the liver transplant list for 3 years, but his rare blood type made it far more difficult for the hospital to find him a compatible match. He wanted to make up for the horrible way he had treated his young son, but the lost trust between the two made progress slow.

Mr. Wheeler also settled at the table and stretched his leg out to relieve the pain in the joint. "So Linka, ya coming to the 4th of July parade too?" he asked jovially.

"Da I would like to, it sounds like fun." the Russian returned politely glancing across the table at Wheeler as if to say come on you can't put this off any more.

The kettle whistled loudly and Bridget set the pot of tea on the table just as Wheeler stretched backwards, attempting to make himself a little more comfortable.

"Oh are you putting on a little weight Honey?" the older lady commented noticing the redheads new curvy shape, Wheeler looked down at his slight pooch.

"Actually, Ma, Pop I have to tell you something, and I don't think your gonna believe me; but I swear it's the truth." Swallowing hard the young man paused glancing down at the table and trying to think of the right words, he felt Linka gently squeeze his knee and released a nervous breath. "The thing is . . . um . . . I'm . . . oh boy . . . how do I put it . . . pregnant . . ." he whispered the last word, feeling unable to freely admit the truth; however, both parents heard him loud and clear.

"Your . . . what!" Joe Wheeler was the first to speak feeling certain that he must have heard wrong.

"Pregnant, bun in the oven, in the family way, going to be a daddy. That mad scientist I wrote you about, Dr Blight, kidnapped me a few months ago and injected me with some experimental formula that we later found out . . . did this to me. I know it's hard to grasp the concept; I'm still trying to accept it myself, but as of Tuesday I'm 17 weeks along."

A deafening and peculiar silence fell and enveloped the normally busy kitchen. Wheeler glanced up and could see his parents were gripping the table and looking at each other, trying to decide what to say.

"Are you absolutely sure, dear, I mean you . . . are a boy," Mrs. Wheeler spoke; it couldn't possibly be true, could it?

"I'm sure Ma, I have the details from the doctor with me and I guess, if I have to, I can get a pregnancy test, pee on the little stick, and prove I'm telling you the truth," Wheeler gave his most honest answer; he knew instinctively this was no time to joke with his parents.

Linka discretely crossed to their luggage and retrieved the folder of evidence from Wheelers rucksack; she quietly laid it on the table and squeezed Wheelers shoulder reassuringly. The silence in the room seemed to clang around the redhead's ears as he waited for his parents' reaction, he could feel the nervous sweat break on the back of his neck and subconsciously began to chew his lower lip while waiting for someone to speak.

Wheelers parents read through the files' contents and tried to let the information sink in. This couldn't be a trick; it was too elaborate, not to mention cruel, for Wheeler, and he had offered to do a test for them. But then it couldn't be true either; how could their only child - a boy be having a baby? It was physically impossible, but then who knew what science was capable of these days.

"Say something, please!" Wheeler begged the two stunned adults who sat opposite from him. He couldn't stand the smothering silence anymore, he needed an answer.

Wheelers dad glanced up and chuckled lightly. "Well, never in a million years did I ever think I would hear my kid . . . a son . . . say he's knocked up!" the older man cleared his throat when he saw the slight hurt look on his sons face, and that really isn't funny was shining in the young mans eyes. "I'm sorry, that was kinda stupid," the ex-soldier added as he reached out and patted the redheads shoulder hoping to make the young man feel better, for it was obvious that he was pretty worried about this meeting.

Wheeler offered his father a weak smile; after all that had happened between them, it felt great to know that his father believed him; but he knew that only his mothers blessing could end this ordeal. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest as the older woman looked up and reached forward for the fire Planeteers hands. They felt soft, and there was a radiant glow to his skin that could only be associated with pregnancy. All she had to do was glance into his soft blue eyes, and it was clear that he was telling the truth.

"Well …… then … I guess we had better start getting ready for the arrival of our first grandchild," she sighed and squeezed his hands reassuringly as he looked up into her now beaming face. "Congratulations, love," she added with a genuine smile curving her lips and causing her cheeks to become rounder.

Wheeler swallowed hard. "You're ok with this?" he asked, not sure whether this was really happening; they were taking the news so well.

"I guess it'll take some getting used to, I will admit that; but I'm glad ya felt you could tell us, congratulations, son." Joe Wheeler leaned forward and caught the 22 year old in a hug.

Suddenly, it felt like a great weight had lifted from the redheads shoulders, and he hastened to wipe away the tears that now spilled from his eyes.

It was his mother that reacted first. After crossing over to her son, she gently knelt on the kitchen floor, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and held him in a tender hug that only a mother could give.

"Ssshhh . . . you're ok, honey . . ." she whispered soothingly.

"I'm sorry Ma, it's just like the world's heaviest weight has been lifted from my shoulders and now I'm really happy and …. And . . . I can't believe what a basket case I am . . ." the young man sniffed as more tears fell.

"I know, Jesse, it must have been really hard for you to tell us; and now you've finally gotten it off your chest. Don't worry about being a basket case; it comes with the territory since your hormones are going crazy . . ." she cooed gently as she remembered how emotional pregnancy could make one feel. She knew that when she was carrying Wheeler in her tummy, things that would normally have no effect on her could suddenly bring her to tears for no reason. "Come on, love, let's go and sit in the den for a little while." Bridget gently kissed Wheeler's cheek, pulled him to his feet, and led him through to the sitting room.

As evening fell and the bright lights of New York lit the cities streets, Joe closed the curtains and settled back into his reclining chair. He smiled and looked over at the young man who was lying on the sofa. Wheeler was feeling really quite washed out, for the ordeal of telling his parents the truth and then the emotional outburst that had followed had left him feeling hollow and quite drained. He couldn't think of anything to say to his parents or Linka; so he decided to stay quiet, drifting into a state of consciousness that bordered between awareness and slumber.

"How ya doin', son?" Joe asked kindly as he approached the man who would make him a grandfather.

"Ok, I just feel numb at the moment, like I don't know, I'm not in control of my body or something," Wheeler sighed deeply. "You Ok, Pop?" he returned the question, appreciating the normality of the conversation.

"Oh you know . . . gout, old age, and the usual junk."

Wheeler smiled and carefully sat up. "Where are Ma and Linka?" he asked, looking around but finding no sign of the ladies.

"Making dinner. Your Mom wanted to know what you wanna eat, you know since sometimes when your…er… expecting you can develop an aversion to some foods… that's what they say anyways." the older man shrugged, making it clear that the words were not his own, and Wheeler quietly giggled.

"You wanna drink?" the pyro-Planeteer asked as he carefully stood up, feeling curious about what was cooking and producing that delicious smell that billowed throughout the apartment.

"Yeah ok, glass of water would be good." Joe answered back with a wink; it looked like Wheeler was feeling better already.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

"Peek-a-boo," Wheeler said as he wandered into the kitchen area and greeted the two women as they stood quietly talking and preparing the nighttime meal.

"Hey, how are you to be feeling?" Linka greeted, quite relieved that Wheeler seemed to have come out of his earlier trance.

"Better . . . mmmmm . . . something smells good," the redhead smiled as he started to reach over for a piece of carrot.

"You'll spoil your appetite, young man," Wheeler's mom warned, gently slapping his hand away.

"Doubt it," Wheeler answered with a playful pout.

"Well, it's almost ready now. Jesse, can you go get your dad for me?"

Wheeler nodded and wandered back through to the den. "Ma says dinners just about ready, Pop," he announced; then he suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oops. Forgot the water. I'll go get it, ok?" he asked as he looked at the male parent.

"Right, thanks son," Joe said as he rose and hobbled to the kitchen table.

"Yumola, this is delicious, Ma," Wheeler complimented as he dug into the steak and vegetable casserole on his plate.

"Thank you, Honey," Bridget accepted her son's praise, feeling very pleased to hear her efforts were appreciated.

"Ha-ha. Your appetite hasn't been affected by pregnancy then" Joe grinned, amused at Wheeler's apparent enthusiasm as he devoured his supper.

"Actually I think pregnancy has increased my appetite, I seem to be hungry 24/7" the redhead admitted, slowing his eating a little so he would not appear to be greedy.

"Maybe you are making up for early on, when you were really sick and hardly eating anything at all," Linka commented, taking a bite from her own fork and savoring the delectable meal.

"Did you have bad morning sickness sweetheart?" Bridget looked up worriedly.

"Yeah, it was pretty rocky at first. It seemed just about anything set it off. I could only manage fruit most of the time. When I first started doin' the Technicolor yawn, we couldn't figure out what was causing it. After a while, it was the sickness that forced the others to drag me to the doctor," Wheeler admitted and immediately saw the look on his mom's face – the look that only a mother gives when she is worried about her baby. "I'm fine now, so you don't have to lose sleep over me," he added happily and relieved her feelings of concern.

"So I see," Bridget smiled at her son, resting assured that he seemed to have come to terms with his pregnancy.

After dinner was finished and the dishes were washed and put away, the four adults gathered in the den to watch TV. Since the summer schedule was filled with reruns, the foursome decided to watch a special on The History Channel.

"What is that?" Linka asked as Wheelers mom produced a tattered blue blanket from an old carton in the closet.

"Well now, do you remember this, Jesse?" she asked as she opened the blanket and watched a surprised expression forming on her sons face. "This was the blanket that my little boy came home in after he was born, and I used to wrap him in it if he was scared, didn't I, sweetheart?"

Wheeler nodded, and the older woman beckoned for her only child to sit by her. As he curled up at her side, she gently pulled the light weight waffle blanket over him, allowing him to snuggle up against her. It was exactly what had been missing and Wheeler soon settled beside his mother, happy and contentedly tickling his cheek with the blanket's satiny edge. A mother's love and the chance to cuddle with her was exactly what the doctor ordered.

"Here, Linka, would you like to see pictures of my boy when he was a small child?" Bridget held up an old photo album, whose corners were slightly dog eared.

"No, Ma, not the baby pictures," Wheeler murmured, blushing deeply, as the Russian settled on the floor beside the female parent.

"Aw he was so adorable," Linka gushed as she looked at the first page of the album, where the first snap shot showed a beaming Bridget holding a newborn Wheeler in her arms. The plastic bracelet that was on her right wrist indicated that the picture was taken when she first brought her little one home from the hospital. The next photo showed an adorable infant boy with bright red peach fuzz and piercing blue eyes lying in a blue and white basket, and the label announced that the fire Planeteer was a week old in the picture.

"Oh shhh, Jesse, you'll be doing this with your own child soon enough, and I'll bet she will be just as embarrassed," Bridget, convinced that her baby son was going to have a baby daughter, chided as the redhead sank back against her and rested one hand on his belly. "Every mother does it."

"I'm not a mother," Wheeler defended himself against having been referred to in a female role as he partially hid his face.

"It doesn't matter what you call yourself . . . male mother or expectant father . . . the bonding will still be there because you're carrying this baby inside you. Even if you were to get married and have your child call your wife 'Mommy', _you're _going to be the one to dote over and protect her because she will have been a part of you for nine months. Just wait and see; the mater- uh, _paternal _bond will be very strong, and you'll be so proud of your baby that you'll be showing her off for years to come."

"I won't show every girl or boyfriend your baby pictures little one, don't worry about that," the father-to-be silently promised before drifting peacefully into a contented state of unconsciousness.

"Oh wow . . . you know how completely unusual this is, I can't help thinking that this is wonderful . . . like a miracle," Wheeler awoke to the sound of his mother's happy voice. "Hi love, have a good rest?" the older woman asked stroking her sons head as he sat up a bit, the blanket falling softly from his shoulders.

"What are you looking at?" he wanted to know, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and carefully stifling a yawn.

"Linka was showing me your ultrasound images." Mrs. Wheeler paused before changing the subject to one wheeler had hoped wouldn't come up. "How come you didn't tell me what was happening to you sooner, Sweetheart?" She looked sincerely into his eyes.

Wheeler clutched his old security blanket and cuddled in it like he used to do when he had a nightmare or was upset after having received a beating. "I dunno Ma, I guess I was hoping it would all just be a bad dream or would somehow go away by itself. Then when I realised that wasn't gonna happen, I couldn't figure out how to tell you . . . with Pop being so sick with his liver being shot . . . I didn't want to worry you and I was still trying to sort my head out about it. When I started to get bigger, Linka said I had to tell you, and I knew she was right because even if I could hide for 9 months, I would have to explain how I got a baby without being married. I'm sorry, Ma." Wheeler glanced up expecting an annoyed frown, but his mother was smiling instead. She didn't say anything; she just kissed the young mans forehead and put her arm around his shoulders. Everything was just fine, and a relieved Wheeler snuggled back against his mother and enjoyed the safe and secure feeling of being under her protection again. It was at this moment that he registered what she had been telling him. She had a maternal bond with him, and he still sought the shelter of her love, even at the age of 22 years. One day, his child would be seeing him in the same light.

The night had fallen and passed in no time at all, for Linka and the Wheeler family all fell into a well deserved state of sleep. Wheeler had offered to let Linka stay in his old bed; however, she insisted that he shouldn't have to sleep on the couch in his condition. His mother backed up this argument, and Linka happily rolled out a sleeping bag onto an air mattress that she inflated with her wind power. The lack of a guest room in the small apartment meant that Linka had to set up her little bed in her pregnant pal's room, but the fact that the pair would be sleeping in two separate beds made it all right in her mind..

Soon, Morning came and lit up the New York City skyline with a brilliant sunrise, and the summer temperatures quickly warmed up the air, and everyone in the little flat rose to greet another day. Wheeler tumbled out of the twin bed he grew up in throughout his childhood and rubbed his sleepy eyes before emerging into the living room.

"Morning Pop," Wheeler yawned as he sleepily staggered into the den.

"Morning son, sleep well?"

Wheeler nodded and absently scratched his stomach. "Where did everybody go?" he asked, looking around and finding no trace of the girls.

"Your mom and Linka went shopping, something about looking around before the holiday,"

Wheeler nodded again and stifled another yawn. "You want anything to eat or drink?" he murmured, heading back towards the kitchen.

"Na I'm fine, some of us was up before 10am" the older man joked.

Wheeler stuck his tongue out, blowing his dad a raspberry, before he entered the kitchen to retrieve some breakfast. He hadn't expected to see anything of interest in the cupboard since his parents were no longer used to feeding a family of three, but he was pleasantly surprised to see a box of Honey Nut Cheerios sitting on the shelf at his eye level. He immediately produced a bowl and prepared his light meal.

After slowly chewing the last mouthful of his cereal, Wheeler sighed deeply, he didn't know what it was, but for some reason he felt low, even depressed. It seemed silly, for everything so far this weekend had been fine. His parents had accepted his strange condition without question and were happily talking about the arrival of their first grandchild, and they engaged in friendly banter over their predictions as to what the baby's sex would be. Joe constantly referred to the baby as "he" or "him" while Bridget would refer to the munchkin as "she" or "her". He didn't feel like he wanted to cry so it couldn't be hormones could it? Sighing again the redhead dumped his bowl in the sink and returned to the den where he quietly settled on the sofa and switched the news channel on, maybe he was just tired. He was in such a deeply pensive mood that he didn't even hear the lopsided footfalls of his father's pained limp.

"Ya feelin' ok, son?" Joe asked, returning from his room and noticing Wheelers dejected expression. "You look a bit blue,"

The redhead turned his attention to the older man. "My emotions are all over the place. Most of the time, I don't know why I start feeling blue or angry or anything; I just do."

Joe Wheeler nodded thoughtfully. "I can understand that . . . I mean obviously I've never been pregnant but I reckon I had something similar right after 'nam," the older man sighed and glanced down at his feet. "I never told you what happened did I?" he asked and saw that Wheeler shook his head. "You know when the war was goin' on, I had just married your mother, I was in love, and I was happy but incredibly naïve. Within months I had been drafted into the army and I was scared shitless, but patriotic me . . . I wanted to serve my country, but I didn't wanna fight on the front lines. Anyways, right after I started basic training, I made friends with a guy from Chicago. Brian, his name was, and he slept in the bunk over mine. Through all the stuff they had us do those first few weeks, we supported each other and kept each others spirits up. When we got shipped out, we kept each other sane . . . even while the bombs and bullets rained down around us. He was there when your mom wrote and told me she was expecting, I tell you I have never been so happy as when I found out I was going to be a dad, and then later when I was still stuck in that stinkin' jungle, and you were born, we had our own mini celebration, I had a reason to survive even when there was death all around me. Brian and me promised ourselves we would survive and return to America as heroes and that the first thing we would do would be to come and see you." Joe settled quietly onto the sofa, he had never imagined a day when he would once again talk about the war. "It was March 25th that it happened, we had just taken some land from the enemy, we were pushing them back, victory was in sight. Brian was hit in the knee but as he fell he triggered a land mine, it blew his leg clear off, he said to me, 'Go... go on, I wont be coming back with you this time, you have to make it you have a little boy that needs you,' and yet I couldn't bring myself to leave him there, I said to him you're coming with me, with shrapnel raining down around us and bullets whizzing past our ears I picked him up and made for safe territory, I was so tired but I didn't dare let my attention drop for one instant in case I should set off another land mine, they were well hidden but in warfare you soon learned to recognize the most likely locations and avoid them, all the time I worked to keep him with me, he was losing a lot of blood and it was a struggle to keep him conscious but he was my best mate, I didn't want to give up" Mr. Wheeler swallowed hard, the memories flooding his mind and making the ordeal all too real once again.

"We were only a few meters from safety when Brian said to me;

'I can't go on no more, Joe; I'm so tired I just wanna sleep.'

'Ya gotta stay awake, Brian,' I told him, 'We're almost there, man. You can make it. I know you can. Tell me about your family.'

'I can't do it Joe, please tell my mom that I love her, that I did my best.'

'You can tell her yourself Brian, I can see the American flag just over there look, we can make it I know we can.'

"At that point I felt a blinding pain in my knee, and there was a warm trickle heading for my boot. I fell forward; I'd been hit. Brian was sobbing from all the pain and exhaustion:

'Save yourself, Joe, please I've had it!' he grabbed at my vest, determined that I should leave him and save myself.

"I couldn't do it; I couldn't leave him there. I tried to move him, but my knee cap was shattered, and I could barely move myself never mind move him. I watched him die in my arms that night. Cryin' like a baby, I lay down next to his body until nightfall and then when the battle died down a little I dragged myself to the gates. I was rushed to the hospital, everyone seemed to know that I had tried to save Brian, I was a hero. My knee had to be replaced, and that meant that I couldn't fight no more and they sent me back home, a war hero awarded medals for bravery and for putting another life before my own, it meant nothing I would have given up all the awards and honors if I could have only saved Brian.

"When I finally got back I met you for the first time and you were such a beautiful baby, full of smiles. I thought maybe with your help I would make it I would learn to move on but I couldn't sleep, whenever I closed my eyes the events of that dreadful day repeated themselves. You were really little, not yet talking so whenever you wanted something you would cry, in my sleepless state, I couldn't take it I would lose my temper and shout at you, making you cry all the harder. Your mom protected you and she took the brunt of my anger, and stood there, letting me scream at her. You can't imagine how much I regretted my behavior at that point, I went to see the doctor, told him what had happened in 'nam how I couldn't sleep and how my family was starting to suffer because of my temper. He gave me sleeping pills and sent me to a shrink."

Wheelers father paused and took a sip of his drink, Wheeler sat quietly paying attention to the older man's story. Joe couldn't believe how good talking about this was making him feel, clearing his throat he continued:

"I did everything the doctor suggested. I took the pills; I went to see the psychiatrist who encouraged me to talk through everything. For a while it worked, I thought I was getting better but then the dreams . . . doc called 'em flashbacks . . . returned stronger than ever. I found I was regularly overdosing on the sleeping pills to get through the night, and that caused side effects, I got head aches and that made me grumpy, by this time you were 14 months old you wanted to play, and, much as I loved you, I was too wrapped up in my own problems to see that you needed your old man. The shrink tried hypnosis as a last resort, he planned to make me forget what had happened but it didn't work. I gave up, I cancelled the appointments and I stopped taking the pills, the nightmares got worse. Through this I had been drinking socially the odd beer or 1 glass of wine, nothing out of the ordinary. One night at a friends birthday party I got drunk and I felt real happy for the first time in a long time, I got a good nights sleep without the flashbacks, I woke up with a sore head I can tell you but some how I didn't care, as far as I was concerned I had found a cure. I started drinking more and more every time the dreams threatened to invade me again and again. I had a drink and they disappeared but like before with the pills I needed more and more to keep the memories at bay. You hadn't learned to hate me yet, you were always around wanting to play, to be near me, I couldn't take it, the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you at that point but one day I don't know I think you were sick or something and you threw up on me I just lost it, I struck out and caught you harder than I intended you fell backwards and started screaming, that got me even madder, and I was about to smack you one, I wasn't thinking straight, the fact that you were small and hurt didn't occur to me, your mother came in and lit into me before she took you out. The bruise was clear and she knew immediately what I had done. She should have left then, but she decided to stick with me. The problem was when I struck out at you it felt so good, the contact with your tiny chest as you fell seemed to release some of my anger. I was a bad father . . . Aaahh, let's face it . . . I sucked as a father. I drank all the time, and not only to counter 'nam but also to counter the fact that I could hurt my little boy and feel good about it, to counter the fact that I was out of control.

"I never went in on your mom the same way I smacked you around; the worst she got was some shoves and grabs. I guess you got it worse because you were little and it was easier to push or toss you around like a nurf ball. You know as well as I do that I continued to hurt you, most of the time I was too drunk to know what I was doing, and even when I realised I couldn't stop myself, I always hid your bruises because I didn't want the social workers to take you away from me, maybe it would have been better if they did. As you grew up, you made friends with Trevor, and his mom could see how bad I was for you, hell your mom could but she still wouldn't leave, she was still in love with the man that I had been before the war, she thought that if she just stayed I would be that way again someday, you became more independent of course and drifted away from me; you spent more and more time at Trevor's place because I made it absolutely suck for you here; you ran away when it became too much; your poor mother worried herself sick whenever you disappeared, even in those early days when it was only for a few hours at a time. Then there was that time you went missing for 3 months when you were 13. You were still a little squirt when I told you not to come home without that damn bottle. When your mom finally found you and made you come back, you'd shot up 6 inches, and your voice was changing. It was like you were a different person; you didn't cry no more, and you learned how to smart off. . Do you remember the day you snapped, when you were 15, and you finally stood up to me, tellin' me you hated me and that nobody except Trevor wanted to be your friend because of me? that shoulda triggered something; it shoulda made me step back and realize what was happening to my family but the fact that you were fighting back just gave me a challenge, I thrived on having a reason to beat you, and I made you look like hell. I heard that's when you went to see Trevor, and his mom had a conniption. It was your mom who begged Mrs. Summers not to call the cops on me. Anyways, you started running away again, for longer periods of time now. Your mom, she couldn't bear it, she screamed at me, said that if I wasn't careful I would lose you forever, she was right of course and I tried to make things better, I got you that guitar after I heard you play, but you never fully trusted me, not even after I saw you win that talent show in 11th grade. Eventually like so many times before I gave up and things went back to the way they were. Then when you were 17 you suddenly left without warning, we didn't know what had happened to you until you came back one day . . . said you'd joined a group called the Planeteers that you would be fighting to save the planet. I know I didn't support you but deep down I was so proud of you, despite everything I had done, despite all the abuse you had turned out alright, you were making something of yourself. I have no doubts that it was your mother that brought you up to be the man you are now, I had my chance and I blew it."

Joe looked up to see that Wheeler had tears in his eyes and was obviously fighting hard not to cry, the memory of his childhood had filled him with emotion, anger, and sadness that left him with a lump in his throat. "Not again, not now . . ." he muttered, feeling another hormone attack coming on, making the urge to cry all the worse.

"Come here," the older man beckoned his son over, and Wheeler carefully got up, sedately shuffled over, andsettled beside his dad. He was soon cuddling up as Joe put his arm around his boys shoulders, it felt nice and Wheeler couldn't hold back any more he started to quietly sob. Joe carefully stroked his boys back.

"I'm sorry, Pop, I know you always told me that big boys don't cry and that you must think I'm a pathetic weakling, but I can't help it," Wheeler sniffed.

"I don't think you're pathetic; I think you're takin' all o' this pretty good, Jess."

Wheeler sat up a little. "You do?"

"Yep, I'm real proud to have you as my son."

Wheeler swallowed hard. "You have no idea how much I have wanted to hear you say that" he could feel the tears spilling again, but he didn't care.

Joe Wheeler found himself spilling tears as well as he finally let go of his demons and hugged his boy firmly. "You're going to make a great father son."

"There's an opening for a grandpa if you're interested," Wheeler returned the smile.

"You would let me look after your rug rat, even after everything I did to you?" Wheelers father couldn't believe what his boy was saying even though they had been getting on for several years now he had never expected the redhead who was sitting in front of him to ever trust him again.

"Sure, whatever happened between us is in the past. I'm ready to move on if you are."

Wheeler lay back against his father and snuggled up, feeling slightly dumbstruck Joe curled his arm around his boy and lightly rested his head on Wheelers red locks.

"Thanks a lot, Jess. Now lets just hope I live long enough to see my little grandson," he rested one hand on Wheelers belly, surprised at its warmth, yet he didn't move it away.

"Your sure its gonna be a boy then?" Wheeler commented with a smile.

"Damn straight, kid, boys run in our family." Joe shot back with a chuckle, feeling a warm glow in his soul; he hadn't felt this good since before 'nam.

"Ma's convinced it's gonna be a girl," Wheeler continued his part of the conversation.

"Well what do _you _think it's gonna be? I mean . . . it is your kid," Joe asked.

Wheeler sat up thoughtfully "I dunno, I kinda think it might be a girl but I can't figure out why," he shrugged "Would you care if it was a girl?" the young man asked and smiled as Joe shook his head.

"I'm gonna love it whether it's a boy or a girl, in fact it might be kinda nice to have a little girl around the place, cute little dress, ribbons in her hair..."

"Your getting soft in your old age," Wheeler giggled at the image his father was painting.

"Very funny," the middle aged man returned, carefully bopping his son with a cushion and making the young man giggle. "Let's watch a movie. I feel like some comedy after so much serious talk," Joe moved and set up the video player with one of his favorite films. "You like Carry on Doctor don't you?" he asked, settling back on the sofa.

"Yeah, it's hilarious . . . wait we need popcorn." Wheeler darted out into the kitchen.

"We only had breakfast an hour ago, and you just had some cereal before you came in here!" Joe jovially shouted out.

"I know, but I'm hungry!" Wheeler called back, returning with the bowl of popcorn to see that his dad looked incredulously at him, as if to say you can't possibly be hungry. "I'm eating for two Pop. Anyways, you can't watch a movie without popcorn, it's the rules. If you weren't supposed to have it, they wouldn't be selling it at the theaters." the younger man grinned as he popped some of the salty snack into his mouth; and both father and son settled down to enjoy the mad capers.

By the time Linka and Wheelers mom returned from their errands, both men were sitting side by side, laughing and enjoying each others company, the past forgotten and the future looking bright.

"We're back, how are my two favorite boys this afternoon?" Bridget wandered in surprised to see Wheeler and his father curled up together, she couldn't remember the last time they'd done that. When Wheeler was a baby, Joe normally would move away from the little redhead or hold him with a blank expression on his face. This was the first time the two men in her life actually cuddled with warm and contented looks on their faces.

"Hey, hon, have a good time shopping?" Joe looked up and smiled at his wife.

"Not bad . . . what's going on here?" she indicated the close proximity of father and son.

"We've had a bit of an emotional day, haven't we, Jess?" Wheeler nodded and sat up.

"Yeah, Pop was telling me what happened in Vietnam and all about the stuff that went on after he came home. We've been working on patching up the last of our differences . . ." the redhead filled the girls in on what had been going on in their absence.

"Oh, that's wonderful! It's true what they say . . . a baby can heal the worst in people. Speaking of which . . ." Bridget quickly handed Wheeler a couple of carrier bags as Linka came through with a tray of cool drinks.

"What's this?" Wheeler looked inquisitively from one girl to the other.

"Open it and see," Linka replied, carefully settling across from her Planeteer pal.

Wheeler opened the bag and brought out a tiny outfit that was pale green with little, yellow happy faces all over it. "Oh that is real cute…" the expectant father sniffed, feeling his mood change again, this was sure turning out to be an emotional trip.

"We thought we'd get a few basic baby care bits for you while we were out; and look at this," Bridget passed Wheeler a booklet that had been opened to a page that showed a baby blanket. "I'm going to make that for when junior is due, thinking of which when are you due?" she added with a curious look in her eye; had that come out yesterday?

Wheeler sniffed again trying ardently to keep the tears at bay. "The 10th of December," he answered back, looking in awe at the beautiful blanket in the picture.

"Oh, so it's going to be a Christmas baby then, I can't wait! I haven't decided what color to use yet though."

"Blue," was Joe's vote.

"Pop, we don't know if it's gonna be a boy."

"Ya gonna find out?"

"I wanna be surprised."

"How's your mom gonna know what color to make the blanket? Knowing her, she'll make it pink, and you can't give your son a pink blanket."

"I can always tell him it's light red," Wheeler smirked before breaking into a snort of laughter.

"What about using green or gold? Are they not Christmas colors too?" Linka put in her two cents worth.

"We have plenty of time to settle on a color that either a boy or a girl can use," Bridget pointed out. "I'll find a color that fits with the holidays and is gender neutral. My little grandchild is going to love it." She rubbed the bump where the wee one was growing, causing the sentiments to gather in Wheeler's heart again.

Wheeler stood up and wrapped his arms around his mom's shoulders. "Thanks, Ma," he choked as a lump formed in his throat. Then turning to face Linka, he gave her a gentle hug as well. "Thanks, Babe," he whispered "Thanks for convincing me to tell my parents what was happening,"

Linka hugged the young Brooklynite back. "That is ok, Yankee,

I am just glad it all worked out" she whispered back, kissing the young mans cheek tenderly as a smile curved her pink lips.

The rest of the day was full of fond family moments, and Linka felt she was getting to know her firey friend better than ever. Although the stories and pictures Wheeler's parents shared caused the male Planeteer to go pink, they opened a porthole into the life of the most closed mouthed of the five Planeteers. Wheeler had been the hardest to get to know when the youths first moved to Hope Island, and the others weren't sure if they would get along with this hotheaded redhead. It wasn't until the New Yorker cried out in his sleep and Gaia filled the Planeteers in on Wheeler's unhappy childhood that they finally understood why he never talked about his home life.

"Come on we have to get going if we're going to get a good view of the floats!" like an army drill sergeant Bridget Wheeler woke her band of troops in plenty of time and fed them all a hearty breakfast.

"Why all the fuss?" Wheeler yawned as he rolled out of bed and wandered through to the kitchen.

"I have arranged to meet the rest of your friends before heading to the parade, so come on . . . eat your breakfast and then go get dressed," she firmly but lovingly ordered her son, determined that this 4th of July was going to be special.

Wheeler wasted no time in devouring his home made pancakes and washing his vitamins down with some orange juice. He ran the paper napkin along the corners of his mouth and ejected himself from the table, heading for his bedroom so he could get ready to clean himself up for the day.

"Hello, Wheeler, Linka!" Kwame greeted his friends with a hearty wave as he saw the small party approaching.

"Hey Guys!" Wheeler gestured back with a smile on his face and a skip in his step.

"Hi there!" Linka haled as she drew closer to her friends.

"Everything ok?" Gi asked, desperately wanting to know whether Wheeler had managed to tell his parents the news yet.

"Fine," Wheeler grinned. "My parents are looking forward to the birth of their first grandchild, and I even managed to break down the last few problems between my pop and me; didn't I?" he winked, throwing an arm around each parents' shoulders.

"That is excellent, my friend," Kwame beamed, it was such a relief to know

that Wheelers parents were ok with what was happening; and the black Planeteer knew, however much the redhead denied it, he needed the support of his family to get him through this as well as the encouragement he was receiving from his friends.

"That is good news; it is nice to finally meet you Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler," Ma-Ti held his hand out politely, greeting the two smiling adults on either side of his best friend.

"Oh sorry Ma, Pop, this is Ma-Ti, Kwame and Gi . . . the rest of the Planeteers," Wheeler cut into the conversation to introduce his folks to the team that had supported him through the pregnancy thus far.

"Yo, glad to meet you . . . what was that . . . Mattie? Mr. and Mrs. Wheeler are my parents; you guys just call us Joe and Bridget, we don't go in for all that formal stuff, do we Jess." Wheelers father playfully nudged the young man beside him.

"Thank you, Joe, should we make our way over to the parade so we can find a good spot?" Gi inquired, glad to see her American friend was so happy with his parents. She had often hoped that one day he would make up with his dad; after all, everyone needed a father figure in their lives.

"Back in a minute," Joe said as he broke away from the group and wandered off, intent on doing something that was 20 years overdue. "Hope your hungry, son!" the older man soon returned, carrying his little hidden surprise.

"That's a stupid line, pop" Wheeler smirked "I'm preg… er, I'm hungry 24/7. I always have been!" he added as Joe produced the bomb pop from behind his back and held it out to his astonished offspring.

"Then you'll want this … you did beg me for one at the bicentennial twenty years ago." The older man watched his sons face change from mild amusement to happiness to confusion, for he could barely remember begging for the striped Popsicle all those years ago and then pouting when his father refused to pay the outrageous parade stand prices.

When he was a toddler, Wheeler simply hadn't realized the importance of money; although he remembered knowing that there was no point in crying. Even at the tender age of two and a half years, he had learned to avoid angering his father; throwing a tantrum would have only resulted in a beating. Anyway, his mom had sneaked him a cherry slushy a little later on that long ago afternoon.

"Thanks, Pop," Wheeler accepted the multicolored treat and tore the wrapper off. Somehow, this popsicle tasted much better than any he had ever had; was it simply the fact that it had been brought to him by his father as a special gift that added to the sugary pleasure. He didn't know but as the first float made its slow procession past the onlookers he carefully looped arms with the ex-soldier as his mother settled her arm around his waist. He felt whole for the first time in his life.

"They look so happy," Gi whispered to her companions as she aimed her camera at the family of three.

"Da, who would have thought that an experiment designed to hurt Wheeler and split us apart could have brought so much happiness . . ." Linka agreed quietly as she and the others moved forward to join their friend and enjoy the patriotic parade.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A quiet day on Hope Island afforded the five eco-heroes time to catch up on their favorite pastime of reading, and each settled comfortably in the common room with their favorite genre. Sitting on the sofa with a cushion behind his back for support Wheeler allowed himself to slip into A Zoo in my Luggage by Gerald Durrell; it was not a book he would have deliberately chosen. This work was written by an eminent zoologist just after the war years, and it talked about the capture of different species for the famous zoological park on Jersey, an island off the United Kingdom. The fire Planeteer had found that the fact based story was really fascinating, and he reminded himself it was only recently that zoos had been getting a bad rep. In those early days of discovery and conservation, they were the best thing for some species, and it was believed that captivity was the only way to keep some animals safe.

After pausing for a minute and allowing the book to rest on his rapidly growing belly, the redhead glanced at his friends and firmly pushed his fringe back with his fingers. It was no good; his hair was getting too long and desperately needed cutting, but he doubted that even he could bluff this belly to Lisa, his usual stylist.

Gi glanced up from her own novel and noticed Wheelers movement "Would you like me to cut your hair, Wheeler? It's obviously annoying you," she offered with a smile.

"I dunno, Gi, I've always gone to Lisa to get my hair cut, and I don't feel very comfortable going to someone else . . . no offence meant," Wheeler replied thoughtfully, he appreciated the offer of course and he really did want to have his hair cut shorter but it still felt strange trusting the young Asian woman who was sitting by him..

"None taken," Gi shrugged with a wink of the eye.

"But somehow, I think you will have a hard time arguing that as weight gain, Wheeler. You said that Lisa noticed you were bigger the last time you went in, and you were only 10 weeks then." Linka looked up from her study book and added her own logical argument.

"Yeah, ok, its driving me nuts like this," Wheeler sighed as he flipped his mop top and replaced the bookmark in the pages of his story; He quickly realized that pregnancy would force him out of his comfort zone many times, and he'd just have to trust the 21-year-old.

"Ok, come on over to the sink and I'll wash your hair for you," Gi stood up and stretched lightly.

"I can wash my own hair," Wheeler started to argue as he stood up and followed Gi through to the kitchen.

"Yeah but its part of the service, are you telling me that Lisa makes you wash your own hair when you go to her?" the young Thai woman quickly set a chair in front of the sink and laid an old cushion along the counters edge.

"Well no…. I guess I'll get the shampoo for you then." Wheeler turned and headed for his room, all the while, thinking about what was happening. He would most certainly trust Gi with his life, but he still wasn't sure about her cutting his hair; after all, he had been going to Lisa since the dawn of time. He knew her and she knew exactly how he liked his hair cut. How could Gi possibly get it right?

Leaning back against the sink as Gi massaged his scalp with the shampoo, Wheeler felt himself relax a little; if nothing else, Gi had a really nice touch. The water Planeteer noticed that Wheeler shut his eyes as she carefully applied the shampoo, and it was obvious he was enjoying the attention of her fingers even if he was dreading the actual cut. Of course, it was understandable he had always been to one person; she had felt the same way when she first joined the Planeteers. However, it had quickly become too awkward for her to return to her home town every time she needed a hair cut, so she had asked Linka to give her a trim. The result hadn't been brilliant. Unlike Gi, Linka had never cut anyone's hair before, and the session had left the Asian girl a little lopsided. Gi remembered she had made a joke of it to reassure her friend that everything was all right, and she had insisted that Linka try again the next time. After 6 years, Linka was almost as good as Gi but she did not have the confidence to act as a personal stylist to her other friends, so Gi had always cut everyone's hair - except Wheeler, who had still insisted on returning to New York and his regular stylist every six weeks.

"Wow your hair is really thick," The Thai woman commented lightly; she was momentarily disturbed from her thoughts as her customer moved slightly. It was obvious that the lack of support afforded by leaning back against the sink was already making Wheeler's back ache. Just in the last couple of days, his back had been worse than usual, especially when he didn't have enough support. Carrying a large baby, as Kristine had predicted, meant that the young man was experiencing even more pressure on his back than usual, and he was just at the point now when his centre of balance was changing to allow for the extra weight in his belly. All the Planeteers had noticed how he would stretch, trying to relieve some of the stiffness, and they had all tried to help by propping him up with cushions or taking him for a walk; after all, the book suggested exercise and a good posture to help keep a bad back at bay.

After having finished washing the fire Planeteer's hair, Gi retrieved her hair cutting supplies and then led her customer out the door and over to a chair by the picnic table. Once Wheeler was seated, she carefully applied a wrap around cape, making sure to fasten it snuggly at the man's neck. He looked worried, and she was sure she noticed his flinching as she retrieved her scissors.

"Wheeler you really have nothing to be nervous about," the Thai girl giggled as she rested her hands on his shoulders to reassure him that everything was going to be all right.

"I can't help it," the young man retorted, too nervous to sit still and make eye contact with his friend of 6 years. "One goof up, and you'll try to fix it and before I know it, Badabing, I look like Patrick Stewart!" he stated his nervousness, making his temporary stylist snort with laughter.

"If that happens, I'll buy you a star trek uniform and you can attend the next convention. You'll be fine Wheeler; Ma-Ti and Kwame have let me cut their hair since we moved here six years ago, and they look fine."

Resigned to the fact that he had to have his hair cut at some point, Wheeler nervously allowed his friend to continue with her task, all the while enjoying her cheerful chatter about various marine creatures that had been around Hope Island in the last week "All right, that should do it, I'll just get the dryer. Don't move," she ordered and quickly ran back and ducked into her hut.

Despite the casual banter that took place between the fire and water Planeteers, Wheeler couldn't help feeling fretful when he saw the bright red strands that were falling all around him. He gingerly reached up and was relieved to find he was not bald headed as he had feared; and he quickly settled back as he heard Gi return.

"Did you move?" the Asian woman asked jovially as she noted that the cape had shifted and that there were scattered hair clippings still sliding from the drape and onto the ground.

"Just checking," the redhead shrugged with a slight smile.

Gi smirked as she rolled her eyes and flicked the hair dryer on a medium setting. She then held it up and carefully brushed Wheelers hair back into a nice style.

After having switched the machine off Gi proudly admired her handiwork. "Do you want a mirror?" she asked the American.

"How 'bout a do rag?" he responded jokingly. "Hey geroff!" Wheeler reacted as the young woman gave him a noogie.

"You deserved that, you big baby," Gi retorted smartly as she laid the mirror in Wheelers lap and shot him a stare as if to force him to see how his hair had turned out.

"Here goes nothing," Wheeler quietly whispered as he slowly pulled one hand out from under the cape and wrapped his fingers around the hand held mirror's stem. He cautiously turned it until his freckled face showed up on the shiny surface, and he found he had a pleasant surprise! Apparently a do rag was not needed after all!

"Not bad huh?" the stylist asked, seeing his stunned face.

"Woa! Gi, it looks awesome!" the young man replied, surprised at the outcome.

"I cut it a little shorter than usual to suit your face, since it's a little rounder now," Gi explained as she removed the cape and brushed the few stray hairs from Wheelers neck, she noticed the young man pout slightly when she mentioned his face filling out, but decided not to say anything.

"It's really cool. Thanks," Wheeler brightened almost immediately and gingerly ran his hair through the soft new do, wanting to see how it felt.

"Didn't I tell you, you'd look good?" the young woman gently wrapped her arms around Wheelers neck and firmly planted a kiss on his cheek. Now it was time for a little fun; after all, he had accused her of turning him into Patrick Stewart and asked for a do rag before admiring her work. "Let me just write up your bill," she spoke in a professional tone as she quickly scribbled on a notepad she had retrieved from her shorts pocket while Wheeler looked on with an amused expression; surely, this had to be a type of payback. "Let's see you owe me an entire pan of marshmallow squares," she stated as she handed him the slip of paper with a playful smile.

Wheeler laughed. "You got it, Little Mermaid," he said as he cautiously stood back up and groaned.

"Are you OK?" Gi asked as she finished packing away the hairdressing kit.

"I'm fine . . . just gone stiff . . . gonna go and show off my new hair do to the others," he grinned again, starting to leave, only to be beckoned back by his female friend.

"Oh, Wheeler, I meant to tell you . . . Kristine called while you were staying at your parents' house, something about not being able to find your medical records. I gave her your Social Security number . . . is that all right? She did promise to destroy the scrap paper she used to jot it down." the water Planeteer, who had been bugged by the feeling she had forgotten to tell Wheeler something that was very important, suddenly remembered what she had meant to tell him when they had returned from Brooklyn.

"Ok, no probs," Wheeler called back as he departed with a cheerful wave and returned to the common hut. "So what do you think?" he asked as he glided in as if he were in a male beauty contest and stopped in a central position. "Do I look good or what?" he said with a smirk and a wink.

"Wow! That does look really nice," Linka gasped in delight, looking up from her task at hand to admire her compadre's new look.

"Yes, my friend, Gi has done an excellent job," Kwame agreed that Wheeler looked much better now that his mop top had been trimmed and cleaned up.

"It really suits you, Wheeler," Ma-Ti also concurred with his friends and laughed when Suchi squeaked and made a noise like a wolf whistle.

Before another word could be spoken, the phone rang and Wheeler picked up the receiver. "Hello, your through to Hope Island how may I direct your call?" he asked, obviously showing that he was in a playful mood.

"Hello, Wheeler, its Kristine. I just wanted to check something that is a little confusing. This may sound odd, but . . . did you give me the right name at our first meeting?"

"Er yeah . . . why . . . is there a problem?"

"Well I'm sure Gi told you I was having trouble finding your records; there were no Jesse Wheelers of the right age or location as far as I could see; so I used your social security number to track your prior charts down. Strange thing is that my search turned up the record for Jesse Wheeler Sloane. After seeing this, I felt about as straight as a warped cork screw; have you been telling me fibs, Mr. Mom?"

The other Planeteers couldn't hear the phone conversation, but they saw Wheelers face fall as he realized he had had the ultimate in mental lapses.

"Oh man . . . mando brain fart! I'm so sorry. My real last name is Sloane. Our family doesn't really use it, and I had completely forgotten it was on my original medical records. My pop changed it after he got home from Vietnam . . . I guess to get away from his past or something . . . as long as I can remember, I've gone by Jesse Wheeler. Has this caused a huge problem?"

"No, don't worry about it, Wheeler. I have a similar thing in my family. You know that time we were emailing, and I told you I was half German, that my great grandfather came here right from Stuttgart? Well, during the First World War, my great Uncle changed his family name to avoid association with the enemy. My grandfather didn't, but if there was any trouble, he pointed out that as far as he was concerned he was American no matter what his name was and that he was happy to fight on the side of the US."

"Well it's a relief to know it's not just my family that's awkward with names."

"No. So how have you been doing? Still ok?"

"Yep, been busy . . . finally told my parents about the baby so they're bouncing around and preparing for their first grandchild. First day after they found out, they started buying baby stuff for me. Oh . . . before I forget to tell ya, doc, as of about 5 minutes ago I have a cool new haircut so I'm showing off in front of the other Planeteers now."

Upon clamping the phone between his ear and shoulder, Wheeler quickly flexed his arm muscles in a body builder type stance, making his friends burst into loud roars of laughter.

"I can hear Linka laughing; what are you doing?" Kristine immediately wanted to know the joke.

"I was doing my body builder routine and Linka said I definitely have the gut of a body builder," he momentarily paused and stuck his tongue out in response.

"Oh, boy," Kristine giggled lightly, for she could just imagine the scene that was going on at the other end of the line. "All right, since everything's taken care of, and I have . . . urgh . . . paper work to do, I will see you in 3 weeks. Take care of yourself, Wheeler," the doctor hailed, resigned to the fact that the stack of work on her desk had to be done, even if she wanted to talk to Wheeler all day.

"Ok, see ya," Wheeler responded and hung up the handset.

"Was that Kristine on the phone, Yankee?" Linka asked as the redhead flopped beside her.

"Yeah, I forgot my medical record is under Sloane, since I never use the name and it was causing confusion . . . that's all," Wheeler grinned and picked his book up, thinking that it was time to return to Bafut and the adventures of Gerald Durrell.

Another week had brought Wheeler to a shape that was making his pregnancy more obvious than ever; and the overwhelming thing was that he knew he was just going to get bigger in the months to come. He had been filming a lovely scene on the beach when he heard the familiar voice of the maternal spirit who had been looking after the five eco-activists over the last 6 years. The call to action had forced him to cut his filming short, drop his mini-cam off in his room and move as fast as he could to the sparkling hut the transparent entity called home.

"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency!" Gaia urgently called as she summoned her heroes for earth to the crystal chamber.

"What's goin' on, Gaia?" Wheeler asked as he and the other Planeteers gathered around the large screen.

At 18 weeks, the fire Planeteer was already looking noticeably pregnant, and the kindly spirit wondered whether it was really responsible to continue sending him into dangerous situations, especially since he seemed to have become a favored target for the eco-villains. However, Wheeler still seemed determined that Blights experiment was not going to stop him from protecting the planet, and Gaia realized this was the sign of a true Planeteer.

"Verminous Skumm has made a new batch of his 'Skummy brew' and is planning to use it to infect the world once again. He's planning to try out the formula on the citizens of Marietta, Ohio before he unleashes it on the rest of the world. You must stop him before he can do permanent harm to lots of innocent people." Gaia explained the situation and showed her team the last area where Skumm had been seen.

"We are on it, Gaia!" Kwame raised his fist in the air.

"You can count on us, Gaia!" Ma-Ti added as the group turned and headed for the Geo-cruiser.

"Good luck, my Planeteers, and please be careful." The spirits image glowed brightly as she faded from view.

"Boss, the Planeteers are here," henchman #one announced summoning his seven foot master to the screen as the geo-cruiser came into view.

"Good, use the cannon. That should ground them for a while; then we can go hunting for our test subject. He'll be just what I need to test my 'skummy brew'," Verminous Skumm snarled as he rubbed his hands gleefully, and his latest toxic invention was released from the cannon, hitting the eco-heroes solar craft head on.

"Oh no! We've been hit, and the steering is jammed!" Gi cried out as she fought with the Geo-cruisers controls; however, she was unsuccessful, and the plane plummeted toward the ground.

"Bozhe Moy! I cannot open the window to free the control!" Linka shouted.

"No problem, babe! Fire!" Wheeler quickly willed his ring and took out the side window.

"Wind!" Linka ordered her ring into activation using her own power to blow some of the toxic sludge from the aircrafts steering control.

"Brace yourselves, guys, its going to be a bumpy landing!" The Thai girl felt the control over the air craft return, but they were already too close to the ground to completely come out of the nose dive.

The Geo-cruiser hit the ground with a bump, causing all the warning lights to flash brightly.

"Is everyone ok?" Gi asked, carefully rubbing her head, popping the buckle of her seat belt, and looking around to make sure her friends were safe.

"Da." Linka leaned back and unbuckled her seatbelt, feeling like the breath had been knocked from her very essence.

"We are ok," Kwame quickly answered as he and Ma-Ti freed themselves and checked each other for injuries.

"Wheeler, are you ok?" the dark haired girl shouted. So far he was the only one who hadn't answered.

"Ptooy . . . yeah," Wheeler emerged from a pile of equipment that had erupted from the crafts overhead compartments upon landing and spat out a couple of metal clasps that had hit him point blank in the face. He sounded dazed and everyone looked around as he released the seatbelt and stood up.

"Are you sure? Is the baby ok?" Linka queried, noticing her friend as he wobbled a little while he worked to regain his balance.

"Yeah, just a bit shook up . . . baby's fine. It's just lucky I remembered to do the belt up under the bulge huh?" the redhead grinned as he turned and followed Kwame and Ma-Ti outside.

"We'll have to do some repairs," Gi stated as she surveyed the damage the small solar power vehicle had suffered.

"Well, at least it looks like we found Skumm," Wheeler commented dryly. "So what do we do first?" he added with a shrug as the others shot him an exasperated look.

"_We _are not going to do anything," Kwame stated with the most serious expression he ever had crossing his strong, black features. "You are going to take it easy while the rest of us do the repairs."

"Kwame is right, Yankee. You should go and stand over there," Linka pointed to a nearby monument of Rufus Putnam, the town's founder.

"What… why?" the redhead protested, wondering why he was being side lined all of a sudden.

"Because you are expecting a baby, and you have just been in a plane crash. You might think you feel fine, but I would rather you took it easy for a few minutes than risk hurting yourself and the little one," the blonde spoke a little more softly and gave the fire Planeteer a gentle push.

"Fine," Wheeler sighed as he sloped off and leaned against the large stone statue. It was clear he was not going to win this argument. It was at times like this when he felt that being pregnant really sucked!

"Are you in position?" Skumm spoke into the mouth piece of his radio.

"Yes, boss" Henchman #2 replied as he crouched behind the monument, ready to nab the unsuspecting 22 year old.

Wheeler reached into the pocket of his light weight jeans jacket and pulled a box of nerds out. Popping two of the sweets into his mouth he leaned back against the statue, savoring the sour flavor and watching his friends repair the Geo-cruiser. A sudden noise behind him made the idle man turn, and he found an empty coke can lying on the ground. The true blue Planeteer found himself silently griping about people's apparent apathy over the care of the Earth; why couldn't people take their cans to the recycling center; it wasn't hard. He wandered over, bent down, and picked the aluminum object up. With no warning, the American felt a splitting pain erupt in his head, and everything went black.

"Quick, bring him here!" Skumm grinned excitedly as he watched his evil ratty crew tow the unconscious Planeteer down into the sewer and rubbed his hands, soon the most precious of the eco-warriors would be in his hairy clutches, and the other eco-geeks would have no choice but to let him release his plague upon the world.

"He's heavy, boss," Henchman #1 complained as he struggled to lift Wheeler above the rim of the sewer pipe that would lead to the rat packs disgusting lair.

"Well that's what pregnancy will do to you Hahasssshassss!" Verminous laughed gleefully as his test subject was presented at his feet. "Excellent, put him in the net, the net!" Hopping up and down with excitement, the 7ft rodent shouted his orders and watched as Wheeler was quickly hoisted from the ground. Finally, everything was ready for when he would wake up.

"All right, that should do it until we get back to Hope Island; ready to go Whee-" Linka turned and found the redhead was gone without a trace! "Wheeler?" Linka dashed over to the monument and tried calling her friend but received no reply.

"Is something wrong, Linka?" Ma-Ti noticed the Russian was looking frantically around with a puzzled expression coloring her fair features.

"I cannot find Wheeler anywhere; I do not understand where he could have gone," the blonde shrugged as the other Planeteers wandered over to join her.

"Wheeler knew we were going to be leaving soon, so why would he disappear?" Gi looked equally as puzzled as each Planeteer set off to look for their missing companion.

"What if he did not walk off?" Kwame asked as his search of the local area proved fruitless.

"You do not mean…" Linka immediately realized the grim possibility the African was considering

"Planeteers, look at this!" Ma-Ti called his friends over to a point near the monument where their fellow Planeteer was last seen.

"What is it, Ma-Ti?" Gi asked as she approached the Kyapo.

"A coke can? Bozhe Moy, I thought you had found something!" Linka started to turn away in disgust.

"It _is _something, Linka, these are the sweets that Wheeler was eating while we were working on the geo-cruiser," the young man quickly pointed out the packet of spilled candy, "and these look like drag marks." The South American stood up and started to follow the skids behind the monument. "From the evidence, I would say that someone caught Wheelers attention by throwing a coke can, and then when he bent down to pick it up, they captured him and dragged him off."

"You mean Skumm has him?" Gi posed her question with a worried tone in her voice.

"I would say that is a strong possibility," the South American Indian replied with the most serious of vocal tones.

"Oh, poor Wheeler . . . and I told him to stand there. What are we going to do? We have to find him before that rat hurts him!" Linka looked determinedly towards the horizon; wherever that rat was hiding she planned to seek him out. Skumm had been responsible for the death of her beloved cousin Boris and her short-term drug problem, and she was fiercely determined that the ugly rodent wouldn't harm Wheeler too!

"Linka is right. If we can work out where that toxic bomb came from, we can find Skumm's lair," Kwame quickly returned to the Geo-cruiser to run the tests.

"Ohhh what hit me . . . " Wheeler groaned as he made a move to rub the goose egg that was making its presence well known on the back of his head "What the…?" Noticing that his wrists were chained together immediately brought the redhead out of his semi-comatose state and he realized with some horror that he was suspended in a net above a pit filled with dozens of mutated and boil ridden rats. "Not again," he growled through gritted teeth.

"Welcome back, my little eco-test subject," Verminous Skumm stood before the captive and sniggered loudly.

"Skumm, what have you done to me!" Wheeler shouted, he could feel his blood run hot as he realized he had been captured yet again!

"Nothing… yet! Allow me to introduce you to my little friends here." Standing over the pit Skumm beckoned to a particularly disgusting looking rat and cradled it in his arms "This little beauty is the result of many months of research, one bite and you will be infected with an ultimately deadly plague that is completely incurable. Anyone who is bitten by one of these babies will become so paralyzed that they can't even blink or swallow; they'll linger on for a few days in agony and then die a slow and painful death. This disease would make the Rat Rot look like a runny nose! Hahasssshassss!" Skumm laughed again loudly, the sound seeming to ring in the pyro-Planeteers ears "Feel free to burn your way out of there pregnateer, my rats could use a nice plump meal before they're released. Come on, rat pack, we have work to do," Summoning his gang of mutant creatures, the 7ft rodent left, content that absolutely nothing could stop his plan now.

"Nobody's gonna make eco-burgers outta me and the munchkin," Wheeler softly hissed to himself. Struggling against his bonds, he soon became aware that the only way he could possibly get out of there was to use his ring; however, that would certainly mean being bitten and permanently infected by one or several of Skumm's rats, he doubted that he would have been able to avoid getting bitten when he was at the peak of fitness, especially if he were tangled in a net and chained up; now he had no hope, thanks to his condition. Strongly wrenching sideways in anger, the redhead winced in pain as the jagged metal from the crude shackles sliced his forearm, he had no choice but to call his friends. He gingerly lifted his restricted hand toward his forehead, but found he had to bow his head slightly forward in order to make contact with his ring and send a silent message to the youngest Planeteer. "Ma-Ti, I sure hope you can hear me, little buddy…" the American sent his silent message and hoped that his friends would get there before Skumm got bored and used him as a super-sized meal for the plague army that waited hungrily below him.

"Ma-Ti, I sure hope you can hear me, little buddy..." the message suddenly erupted in the Kyapo's mind, and he immediately sat up. The search for Skumm's lair had been fruitless so far; and as each minute passed, the Planeteers became more worried about their expectant friends safety. "It is Wheeler! …. Where are you? Are you alright?" Ma-Ti retuned the message and waited impatiently for the response.

"I'm somewhere in the sewer. Skumm's rat pack knocked me out, so I'm not sure exactly where. The slimy rodent has me chained up and hanging in a net over a pit full of ugly mutant rats. Skumm has been breeding them with an incurable plague and is planning to release them so they can spread this horrible, debilitating disease around the world," Wheeler quickly sent the message, filling his friends in on what was happening, after all they were here to stop Skumm.

"You cannot burn your way out of the net and find a way to escape, Wheeler?"

"No can do; that's what Skumm wants. If I burn myself out, I'll fall right into the pit full of the rats he's gonna use to infect the world. One bite from them, and I'm toast."

"We will find you, Wheeler," Ma-Ti concentrated to send his friend some comfort.

"Hurry, Ma-Ti, or I'm gonna be rat-bate!"

"We must move quickly! Skumm has Wheeler suspended in a net over a pit of infected rats; and if he burns his way out, he is going to be the farewell dinner." Ma-Ti quickly re-laid the details he'd learned as he continued concentrating and followed Wheelers signal to the sewers entrance.

"I am going to kill that rat!" Linka seethed, as her feelings for Wheeler sparked her anger and she clenched her fists determinedly. As she ran, she silently vowed that if the Brooklynite were harmed, they would be gathering what would be left of Skumm's remains with a pair of tweezers and have to burry him in a match box!

"I just hope we can find him in time," Gi put words to everyone's thoughts; however trying Wheeler could be at times, he was like a brother to the Asian woman, and she didn't plan on her family shrinking anytime soon.

"Still here pregnateer Hahasssshassss," Verminous Skumm sniggered loudly. "Put them over there," he ordered as his henchmen appeared, carrying more cages that were full of mutated, plague infested rats.

"You won't get away with this, Skumm!" Wheeler shouted, his head still throbbed from the earlier clobbering, and his forced position was causing his back to ache, rapidly darkening his already black mood.

"You think your little friends will save you Planet-pain, if they try anything, I'll…." Skumm lifted a leaver on the wall, causing the net to drop about a foot. His victim's shout of alarm was like music to the villains ears, and he quickly stopped the descent with an evil grin twisting his rat-like features.

Hurrying around the corner, the remaining Planeteers watched in horror as their friend appeared to drop towards the pit of infected rats below, but it soon became obvious that Verminous Skumm was teasing; and the resolve to rescue the pyro Planeteer turned out to be more urgent!

"I have an idea . . ." Gi whispered pulling her friends close so she could communicate her plan to save the firey father-to-be and the little unborn spark within his pooch.

"Wheeler we are here, burn through the ropes" Ma-Ti sent the instruction to his friend and watched for the fire Planeteer's compliance.

"Are you wacked? What about the rats I can't move fast enough to avoid getting bitten!" Wheeler worriedly returned the telepathic message and tried to see his friends without alerting the pestilent villain before him.

"Trust me Wheeler; you will not fall into the pit now burn through the ropes before it is too late!" Ma-Ti repeated the instruction firmly and watched as Wheeler struggled to move his arms to a position where he could use his power.

Feeling absolutely terrified of what would happen once he burned his way out of the net, Wheeler swallowed hard. "F...f...fire," he summoned weakly, sending a small laser beam from his ring and igniting the rope cage around him. After closing his eyes as he felt the binding give way, the redhead suddenly heard a familiar voice yelling, "Wind!" and he was entirely grateful to have found himself suspended in a small tornado that carried him safely away from the horrible pit. Linka stood nearby with a smile on her face and as the huge villainous rodent started to react, she set an unharmed Wheeler on the ground. The partially freed Planeteer immediately knew what was needed as he aimed for the only source of light he could see.

Kwame started the chain of events the eco-activists used to call captain planet. "Let our powers combine . . . Earth!"

Upon dodging a toxic bullet from the gun of Skumm's henchmen, Wheeler fell to his knees behind a barrel. "Fire!" he yelled, doing his best to aim his beam despite the restriction on his wrists.

"Wind!" Linka quickly joined her friends in the team beam process.

"Water!" Gi shouted.

"Heart!" Ma-Ti finished the sequence as a stream of corrosive sludge shot past his arm.

"By your powers combined I am captain planet!" the blue superhero erupted from the centre of the Earth and quickly zoomed into action after the 5 eco-warriors called out, "Go Planet!"

"Well Skumm, looks like your plaguing society again. You are one sick rodent!" Cap laughed as the villains scurried beneath him.

"I'll get you planet!" the 7ft rodent sneered angrily as he fired a polluted shot from his toxic cannon, only to have Cap dodge out of the way. Seeing no other alternative, he escaped through a sewer pipe and retreated deeper underground.

"Looks like an exterminator is required, just hope my warm nature can denature these disgusting vermin," the Captain commented as his shape shimmered, and he transformed into a powerful flame, diving into the pit destroying every last infected rat, and putting a permanent end to the latest threat to the health of the Midwestern community. Once he returned to his normal form, cap zoomed overhead and gathered all of Skumm's lab equipment and hurled it into the sun, where it could never be used to threaten or harm anyone again.

"Wheeler, are you ok?" Linka ran around the barrels where she had seen her friend dive a few moments ago.

"Yeah, thanks for the rescue Ruski," Wheeler quipped with gratitude in his eyes as Kwame and Ma-Ti carefully helped their still bound friend to his feet and examined the shackles around his wrists.

"It'll take forever to get these off," Gi sighed, looking at the tight metal clasps and wondering just how they would remove them without a key.

"Did I hear a call for a blacksmith?" Zooming back to join his team, Captain Planet quickly willed his finger into a hot blow torch flame and released the redhead's wrists from the uncomfortable bonds.

"Man that's better, thanks, cap." Wheeler smiled gratefully as he was finally able to correct his posture.

"Well, Wheeler, you've sure filled out a bit since the last time I saw you; ahem, you sure that's all baby and not too many burgers?" The captain laughed merrily as he noted Wheelers belly.

"Yep I'm sure; I've given up burgers," the redhead retorted with a gentle smile.

"Well looks like we won't be hearing from Skumm for a while, good job Planeteers. The power is yours!"

The five youths watched as the superhero rose into the sky and returned to the centre of the Earth, leaving the tiny balls of elemental power to float back to their owner's rings since the planet was safe once again.

"Are you alright?" Gi gently rested her hand on Wheelers shoulder as the group exited the sewer and began the trip back to the Geo-cruiser.

"Yeah, I've got a splitting headache; my backs giving me problems since it was in that curved position for so long; and I've got a nasty cut on my wrist . . . but at least I'm not plague ridden or rat meal." The redhead gave his friend a wane smile and sighed tiredly.

"How did you cut your wrist?" Gi asked quickly, for if Wheeler was injured he needed medical attention.

"Trying to get outta those chains," the American replied as he studied the red wound on his wrist.

Gi had made her way to the geo-cruiser and immediately retrieved the medical kit and positioned herself next to the redhead. "Let's see," the acting nurse commanded

"What is to be going on?" Linka immediately wanted to know.

"Wheeler cut his wrist on the restraints, I just want to make sure it doesn't get infected; after all, Skumm is no stickler for cleanliness, and we don't know where those shackles have been." the Thai girl replied as she gently pushed the sleeve of Wheelers jacket back a little farther so she had plenty of room to work.

"Ouch!" Ma-Ti exclaimed as he saw the deep gash in Wheelers arm.

"That looks very sore my friend," Kwame observed with a gasp.

"Its ok, to be honest I couldn't feel anything till just after Cap got me outta those things," the redhead bit his lip as Gi carefully examined the wound for foreign bodies. Satisfied that there was nothing in the cut she put some disinfectant on a piece of gauze and gently dabbed at the young mans wrist "OW!" Wheeler jerked away as the stinging sensation sent bolts of imaginary lightning throughout his body.

"I'm sorry Wheeler, I know it stings but I need to clean this up to stop it from getting infected," the young woman muttered, pulling his hand back and gently resuming her task.

"Ch'yaah . . . Gaarrrr . . . Yaayaayaay!" the injured man grunted as the stinging continued.

"I know it doesn't feel good, Wheeler, but the more it stings the better it works." Gi did her best to administer the first aid without causing her friend further pain. "When I was little and I would scrape my knee, my mother told me to blow as hard as I could when the stinging would start. Somehow it helped. She always told me that tensing like that," she indicated the twisted faces Wheeler was making, ". . . well it would just make you feel worse."

Wheeler acted on his surrogate sister's advice, and he blew really hard every time the stinging sensation became too much to bear, and he did discover that it worked.

"Thanks Gi," Wheeler expressed his gratitude as he examined the neat bandage that was snuggly wrapped around his arm.

"Your welcome" the Thai girl stood and headed back to the pilots seat "Lets go home" she motioned as Linka settled next to the redhead and applied both their seatbelts, providing her pregnant companion with a little help, as his wrists were stiff from the dressing and any bruises caused by the metal bonds.

Gi charged up the plane's engine and plotted her course, ready for the journey back to the tropical paradise in which she and her teammates had been living for the last 6 years.

"Are you feeling ok, Wheeler?" Kwame asked as the group trudged back into the common room

"Yeah, just a bit tired . . . " the redhead yawned with a gentle smile as he rested his hand on the black Planeteers shoulder, and the two wandered through the door to the eco-activists' communal room.

"How's your back?" Gi asked as Wheeler came into view and stretched his arms up, apparently still experiencing some discomfort.

"Still a little sore, it'll pass," the American answered as he flopped onto the sofa, yawned, and clicked the TV on.

"Here, let me help you, Wheeler," Ma-Ti offered, placing an extra cushion behind his friends back. "Better?" he asked as Wheeler leaned back against the extra pads.

"Thanks, little buddy," the pregnant man smiled; the pillow wasn't really helping but the South American didn't need to know that, for he was trying his best to help the older guy.

"Awww look," Linka nudged her cooking partner as the two girls prepared a quick dinner only a few moments later.

When she looked up from her task, Gi smiled as she noticed that Wheeler had fallen fast asleep while propped up against the arm of the sofa with the remote still in his hand.

"Awww, how sweet, think he's ok?" she whispered quietly.

"Da, I think missions just wear him out at the moment that is all." the Russian gently responded, knowing too well that it would be best to keep her own worries for the young man to herself.

"Are you sure that Skumm is down here?" Linka queried as she and the rest of the Planeteers sneaked through the sewers in search of the mutant rat that was threatening to make an entire college campus sick with an insidious disease by polluting the school's water supply.

"It's a dead give-away, Babe," Wheeler answered back as he lead the five eco-warriors through the smelly underground passage way, using his ring as a light source. "Leave it to Skumm and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles to hang out in the sewers."

"Planeteers . . . I can sense . . . Heart . . ." Ma-Ti placed his hand to his forehead, and he used his ring to tune into the unwanted company that he knew was down there with them. "Oh, no! We must get out of-" Before he could finish his warning, the sewer echoed loudly with horrible, high pitched squeaks and scratching noises, but it was still too dark for any of them to see beyond Wheeler's flame.

Suddenly, the unsuspecting Planeteers found that the source of the terrible sounds was a pack of giant rats that jumped for the five human's intent on inflicting so many injuries that they would be sure to land in the hospital. The Planeteers let out blood curdling shrieks as Wheeler's flame went out and they were accosted in total darkness. The piercing screams were deafening, and Wheeler soon became aware that some of the rats were clawing and biting at his stomach. Knowing that this would certainly endanger the baby, he tried to fight off the hideous rodents without success; they just kept on coming in an endless stream. He could already feel the sticky blood through his top as the rats found their purchase and strove to devour their prey, he was sure that in only one more second the creatures would bite right through and kill the baby within, probably eating it for dessert.

"WHEELER, WAKE UP!" Someone's voice could be heard attempting to bring the frightened youth out of his disturbing state of being, but he was too groggy to determine who was calling out to him.

With a violent shake Wheeler woke to find the Planeteers and Gaia gathered around him with worried expressions on their faces.

"What happened?" Linka asked the expectant North American as he placed a pale and shaking hand on his stomach and took a deep breath.

"Bad d-dream, there was just this . . . this s-swarm of rats, attacking us and I could feel them biting and clawing my belly like they were trying to get in. They . . . they were about to eat my baby!" Wheeler stared straight forward and numbly recounted the nightmare that was still so fresh in his troubled mind.

"You were screaming, and we were worried," Gi spoke gently as she retrieved the remote Wheeler had dropped and laid it back in its place on the end table.

"You have been having more nightmares recently; maybe it is a result of the pregnancy?" Linka wondered out loud.

"This is not the first nightmare?" Kwame asked feeling an instant wave of concern splashing over him.

"No, I had one after Nukem had me; and I had one just after I found out I was . . . you know . . . " Wheeler murmured, tenderly stroking his belly and feeling hot tears running down his face.

His most recent vision had left his blood running cold with fear, he felt like a small boy who was lost in some nightmare world. Unfortunately, his friends' comforts fell upon deaf ears as he slowly curled up into a ball and started sucking his thumb.

"Wheeler . . ." gliding forward as if floating on air Gaia settled next to her eldest Planeteer and gently drew him into a hug, the young man had been coping so well with the rigors of pregnancy that she couldn't help but be proud of him, and yet these nightmares were obviously real enough to make the pyro-Planeteer regress back to his childish habits of hiding away and trying to comfort himself, the other Planeteers attempts at comforting words were having no effect on the terrified youth and so Gaia began to sing quietly to him as she gently rocked him in her arms.

The lovely melody that rang out through the room was one with no real lyrics, and the notes were hauntingly beautiful. It didn't take the Planeteers long to remember the only other time they had heard this mysterious lullaby once before The four clear headed eco-warriors found themselves mentally transported back to that autumn day in 1991, a day that changed Linka's life forever…

The Planeteers first heard Gaia's song after Skumm had forced Linka to take and become addicted to his own pleasure inducing drug, Bliss. The withdrawal symptoms were hard to deal with, and the young woman had been very ill and deeply depressed about the death of her cousin Boris at the time. She had sunk so deeply into depression that she took to her bed even after her physical symptoms had gone away. Even though Wheeler had been there for her almost around the clock, like a guardian angel and encouraged her to carry on, she had still been unable to see any end to the pain she felt within. Gaia had come to her bedside, and she gently sang a strange and lyrical song. The others hadn't been able to understand what was happening, for they had never seen Gaia sing before; and the melody seemed so strange, ghost like, almost haunting, yet strangely peaceful.

As the tune swelled in her ears, Linka found herself unable to stay awake, and she lay in the first restful slumber she had had since she came home from that terrible mission. Many visions flashed through her troubled mind; they were memories of a happy day that seemed to be so long ago. For a brief time, she could swear that she was 6 years old again and back there at Boris's 5th birthday party. There was jelly and ice cream, her ambassador uncle's attempt at the American lifestyle, and balloons everywhere. It had been her first time on an airplane and the first time she had left her home country. Everything was new; the grass was sweet and green underneath a beautiful blue sky; the sun shone above, warming the gentle earth; and she was happy - oh so happy!

In her state of sleep, a smile curved her ragged lips, and her weary face relaxed. The smothering black cloud that Skumm's awful drug had left over her began to lift as sadness drained from every pore of her body. She awoke later realizing the music had stopped and that she felt good, not perfect; no that would take work; but she was ready. She felt a new confidence that she could get through this ordeal with a renewed sense of hope glowing deep within her soul. For the first time in days, she donned her emerald green bathrobe and stepped outside her hut and into the fresh air.

Wheeler sat at the table, looking quite exhausted himself. Throughout the horrible time the blonde was going through withdrawal, he had been her rock, her pillar of strength; and she had never thanked him for all he had done for her. Slowly walking over the young woman gently settled on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. The stunned young man hadn't known quite how to react, and he had only gingerly hugged her back.

"You look like your feeling better, Linka," Gi offered her compliment, still feeling quite nervous that she was dreaming her friend's improved state into existence.

"I do feel better," the Russian smiled as she ran her fingers through her long, blonde hair that had not been gathered into a pony tail in ages.

"What happened?" Ma-Ti asked as he allowed his face to show how curious he was currently feeling.

"I do not know, I am feeling sleepy when Gaia sings and then I have a dream about a time I was happy and it feels like I am there, I can smell the same smells, and reach out and touch stuff. I wake up and I feel happy like I know I can get through this, with a little help" then turning and once again hugging Wheeler she whispered "Thank you, my rock!"

Since that time the Planeteers had learned that what they had heard was Gaia's song, a melody to lift the greatest depression, and chase away the worst of fears, it was there when nothing else could help, when comforting words fell on deaf ears or when a Planeteer had a great mental anguish that they could not solve. This was to be a song they had christened Natures Remedy.

As the familiar song began Wheeler felt a peaceful wave wash over him, seeping deep within his soul and seeking out the knot of fear that was preventing him from forgetting the terrible nightmare. It wasn't just that of course, dreams came and went but for the first time since finding out he was going to have a baby he realized that he could loose the child, after everything he had been through he could end up with nothing and that really scared him, more than rats more than the prospect of fatherhood more than anything he just couldn't fail now! As the redheads eyes closed he felt himself transported as if on some magical carpet back to the memory of his perfect day. The sun glittered above him and he watched the lazy ocean as it lapped at the sand, sending up little puffs of white, cresting as if trying to make itself bigger. He could feel the individual grains of soft white sand beneath his body and, grabbing a handful, he watched as it trickled through. The sand may have been so insignificant; and yet he thought each of these tiny grains could have once been part of a mountain on the other side of the world, maybe even part of a meteor. He could just imagine that he could be holding an alien rock in his hand "Wheeler what are you doing?" looking up he saw Linka had appeared before him, she was even more beautiful than he remembered and was standing looking at him with a crinkled smile "Come on lazy, we are waiting for you," she commented, offering her hand to pull him to his feet and lead him to the volleyball court on such a perfect day, warm and lightly covered with a breeze that occasionally ruffled the young mans hair. As the images flowed through Wheelers mind he slept peacefully and Gaia gently settled him back among the cushions, he could now rest quietly and recover from the days adventures.

"Do you think we should wake him?" Gi glanced over at the still slumbering redhead as she began to serve dinner later that evening "Nyet, it will be better if he wakes up naturally" Linka shook her head, after the ordeals of the day and the terrible nightmare that had followed Wheeler needed to rest and wake up on his own, waking him up now would make him jump and risk undoing the good of Gaia's healing vision. With a nod Gi carefully placed Wheelers portion in the oven to keep warm and served the remaining Planeteers before settling in her own seat.

A few moments later Wheeler stirred and groaned quietly as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and felt his back protest. Carefully standing up the young man stretched and yawned deeply "Hey, how are you to be feeling?" Linka asked as Wheeler turned to face his friends at the table.

"Better, sorry 'bout earlier . . ." Wheeler looked regretfully at the four faces of the allies with whom he had shared some of the most intimate details of his life.

"You do not need to apologize, Wheeler, we all have nightmares," Ma-Ti assured his big buddy as he shoveled some of his dinner into his spoon.

"We saved you some stew," Gi said as she pointed to the stove.

"We thought you should wake up on your own and eat when you are ready," Kwame quickly explained as Wheeler looked slightly confused as to why no one had told him that supper was ready.

With an understanding nod, he crossed to the kitchen and retrieved his plate before settling down with his friends at the table. "Smells good," he commented, feeling a familiar pang of hunger stir within his belly. Normally, after having been captured on a mission, he never felt much like eating much more than just a granola bar; however, his hunger seemed to be insatiable at the moment, and he gladly dug in and consumed his dinner.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

For the last six years the five youths had cohabited peacefully, taking it in turn to do the necessary domestic tasks around Hope Island according to a Rota without any complaints. Linka remembered that Kwame and Ma-Ti had cleaned the common room only yesterday and was surprised to see Wheeler busily dusting and tidying the 'Teers' combined possessions with some vigor. She had entered the living area after she had completed her bird survey, and she stared wide eyed at her companion, who had always been known to procrastinate doing his chores as much as he could before diving into them.

"Wheeler, what are you doing?" she asked lightly, a puzzled smile settling on her pretty face; however, the young man didn't appear to hear her as he crossed to the kitchen and began to scrub the surfaces energetically.

The Russian stepped over to where he was and stood in front of the redhead with her hands on her hips until he paused his walkman and pulled the headphones out of his ears. "Sorry, Babe, did you say something?" he asked with a bright look that left his face all aglow.

"Da, I asked what you were to be doing," Linka answered, raising her eyebrows to accent the question.

"Duh. Cleaning," Wheeler returned holding up the cloth as if to prove he was telling the honest truth.

"I can see that, but why are you cleaning? Kwame and Ma-Ti only did the common room yesterday, and it is not your turn yet. Besides, I always thought you hated cleaning!" the young woman commented.

"I know . . . never thought of myself as having been born to wear an apron . . . I don't know what it is. I just suddenly got the urge to clean everything and straighten up even though it's just been done, and it doesn't seem to matter how many times I do things it doesn't seem right!" Wheeler looked up with a confused expression crossing his freckled features as Linka giggled. "What, it's funny that I'm getting o.c.d tendencies?" he asked as his cheeks turned pink.

"Nyet, but I think I know why you are . . ." Picking up Wheeler's guide to pregnancy, the wind Planeteer flicked through a couple of pages while Wheeler looked on, a puzzled expression refusing to leave his fair face. "According to this, around the fifth month of pregnancy, the "nesting" instinct can set in. This is an uncontrollable urge to clean one's house, and it is brought on by a desire to prepare a nest for the new baby, to tie up loose ends of old projects, and to organize your world." Linka read aloud as an intrigued Wheeler looked on. "It is a primal instinct. Just as you see birds making their nests, mothers-to-be do exactly the same thing. The act of nesting puts you in control and gives a sense of accomplishment toward birth. You may become a homebody and want to retreat into the comfort of home and familiar company, like a brooding hen."

"Something to look forward to . . . not!" Wheeler shot back, not happy about the analogy the wind Planeteer had offered. He had always seen himself as adventurous and never being satisfied to stay home, so he found it hard to accept that he would become a creature of comfort and a homebody.

"It is normal, Yankee." Linka smiled as she looked up at her friend. "You see you are just preparing for your baby, not getting obsessive compulsive disorder." The Russian laughed and gently reached up to plant a kiss on the stunned redhead's cheek before leaving her friend to his chores; after all, she knew he wouldn't be able to stop until he was satisfied.

When Linka returned outside and joined her friends, she was met by a curious question from her fellow eco-warriors.

"Where is Wheeler?" Kwame asked as he noticed that there was no sign of his expectant friend.

"He is to be getting the nesting instinct, so he is insisting on cleaning the common room," Linka explained as her eyes sparkled brightly.

"What is the matter? Did we not clean it properly yesterday?" a confused Ma-Ti asked, trying not to let his feelings be hurt.

"No, I'm sure you guys did it perfectly." Gi jumped in to sooth the Kyapo who looked rather bothered that his best friend was not satisfied with the job he and the black Planeteer had done.

"Da. Nesting instinct means that Wheeler wants to clean and tidy everything, even if it does not need it. I do not think he can help it." Linka added her own reassurance and made a mental note to show the South American Indian the description in the pregnancy guide later that evening.

"I think we're going to see a bit of a change in Wheeler in the next few weeks," Gi pensively commented as she tried to picture the fire Planeteer trading his outdoor playtime for indoor domestic work.

The rest of the day unfolded with no earth shattering events or eco-emergencies, so the Planeteers found themselves enjoying a relaxing day and evening. After supper, Wheeler retreated to his room with a retractable tape measure he dug out of the tool kit. With every measurement he took, he found himself wondering just how he would fit a baby into his room. Would he have to get rid of his computer desk and the make-shift entertainment center where he kept his TV and video equipment? It wouldn't be a good idea to keep these things in a room where a baby would be trying to sleep anyway. But what would he do with his gizmos? Fatherhood shouldn't have to mean giving up emailing Trevor and making/editing home videos. Realizing that there was nothing he could do for the night; he changed into his pj's, brushed his teeth, and slid into bed.

The morning brought a brilliant sunrise and a gentle wind that made Hope Island the picture of paradise. The day was so lovely that nobody had any trouble rising, showering, and making their way to the common hut for breakfast. The only thing that kept them from eating a picnic breakfast was the fact that a midnight sprinkle left the outdoor table and benches a little wet.

"What is that?" a curious Linka asked, looking at the large envelope that was sitting in Wheelers lap.

"Ma sent me some baby catalogues to look through and a list of stuff I'm gonna need when the munchkin gets here. There's more to having a baby than I figured," the redhead replied thoughtfully as he read through the list his mother had penned in her neat cursive scrawl.

"Like what?" Gi asked as she set a glass of orange juice on the table by the young man.

"Like a crib, loadsa feeding stuff, clothes, diapers, a baby buggy, bedding . . ." Wheeler paused and dumped out the brochures from the paper envelope, only meaning to glance through and get an idea of prices. "Awww man, that's so cute!" he stopped, looking at a tiny bedroom set that he thought would be perfect for the child of a Planeteer.

"What is?" Ma-Ti asked, wanting to know what was making his friend go gooey; although he was prone to it at the moment.

"This bedroom set . . . it's a bedding set, curtains, baby bumper, wallpaper, room thermometer all with like underwater animals on it, it's down right adorable!" Wheeler excitedly showed his friends the page in the catalogue and waited for their reactions.

"I think . . ." Linka began, deliberately pausing to keep the young man on edge, "we need to take someone baby shopping," she finished with a smile as Wheeler pretty much jumped up, scattering the remaining catalogues on the floor in the process.

"That'd be great! I wanna get some stuff before I get too much bigger and can't be seen in public without blowing my cover," the 22 year old beamed, patting his 19 week bulge.

"Yes, my friend, and you should get to choose the stuff for your baby," Kwame thoughtfully commented, giving away the fact that he had one more thing on his mind.

"But?" Wheeler asked, realizing that the African had something else to say.

"I think we should all chip in and help you buy it; it does look rather expensive," the black Planeteer concluded as the others nodded their agreement.

"You should call your mother and invite her too. Everyone knows that grandparents-to-be love the opportunity to buy stuff for a new baby," Gi added.

"Guys, I think I can handle-"Wheeler began, wanting to keep his male ego in tact and try to do everything on his own.

"No arguments, Yankee," Linka abruptly interrupted, "We are going to help you! Having a baby and raising that baby will be expensive for you. We will not taking no for an answer."

Wheeler collected his fallen literature and set it beside him before drinking his juice. After he finished his morning meal, he headed back for his hut to make sure he was presentable for a trip into town. He placed a quick cell phone call to his mother, and dressed in the loosest T-shirt and baggy shorts he could find, before setting off with his friends on a voyage to the Big Apple.

"It does not look like your mother is here yet, Wheeler," Kwame observed as the five youths reached the designated meeting point and looked around for any sign of the older woman.

Wheeler glanced at his watch. "We're a little early, she might still be on the train, shouldn't be too lo-"

"Wheeler? Is that you?"

The pregnant man heard a familiar voice and froze as he came to the nerve wracking realization that he was going to be thrust into an uncomfortable situation. "Hi Trish!" he called out; trying to sound normal and not tip his friend off that something was up.

"Wow! U really got fat over the last 3 years; too many burger feasts I suppose . . . "the confident New Yorker patted Wheeler's stomach and blew a bubble with her gum before gently smiling. Through the years, she'd missed having this fun loving guy around.

"Yeah, something like that," Wheeler answered back, his voice wavering with nerves; and he immediately knew that Trish was not convinced of his bluff.

Having dated the redhead for a few months when they were younger, Trish had found she could read Wheeler like a book; and, right now, he was definitely hiding something. "What's going on?" she asked, looking at him with a serious and concerned expression reflecting in her eyes. "You sick?"

"Not exactly . . . come here" Wheeler carefully pulled the wannabe artist to one side and told her what was happening. The other Planeteers couldn't hear what was going on, but they could see the woman's eyes widen in surprise. Trish wasn't sure what to make of the news that Wheeler had given her, and her immediate reaction had been to scoff at him for such a lame joke; however, as he had explained his condition in more detail and showed her the ultrasound print in his wallet, she found it harder and harder not to believe him. He did have that big belly as well; the Wheeler she knew would never have let a weight problem get that far.

Returning to where Wheelers friends stood the blonde cleared her throat. "So what are you up to today?" she gulped, feeling totally confused and unsure how to react to the strange tidings her former boyfriend had just given her.

"We're taking Wheeler to choose some baby things, just waiting for his mother to show up," Gi explained.

"Oh . . . OK . . ." Trish replied numbly.

"Are you alright Trish?" Wheeler asked as he rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah . . . takes a while to sink in doesn't it . . . I gotta go now, I only came to get some more aquamarine paint," the young woman said, feeling slightly better as each moment passed.

"Ok, promise me . . . don't tell anyone?" now it was Wheeler's turn to look worried, for nobody had reacted this badly to his unusual news before; everyone else seemed to have accepted it after a few minutes.

"No, don't worry . . . I won't. Look after yourself." Trish turned and wandered off as Wheeler watched her walk away with a troubled look on his face; after all, he wondered if he had spilled the beans to too many people

"Yoo-hoo!" Bridget waved as she emerged through the mall's entrance and saw the rather subdued group of Planeteers who were waiting by the video directory.

"Hey, ma," Wheeler hailed quietly, raising his hand.

"What on earth happened?" the older woman asked as she approached and saw her son was apparently feeling out of sorts.

"I just ran into Trish and had to tell her about . . . you don't think she'll spill the news to someone else . . . and have it possibly get to the press do you ma?" he asked nervously as his mother planted a welcoming kiss on his cheek.

"No, why would you ever think that?" she asked proceeding to wipe the pink lipstick from the redheads face.

"I dunno, she just went all weird when I told her that's all. She was looking at me like I was some sorta space alien." Wheeler looked in the direction Trish had gone and sighed.

"Well, Honey, it's pretty unusual news; she's probably just in shock, I'll bet she contacts you later and works everything out. Now are we going shopping for baby things or not?" the older woman clapped her hands and subtly changed the subject in hopes of lightening her boy's mood and getting to the fun stuff.

"Oh, yeah, that's right . . . Baby stuff." Wheeler instantly brightened up as the real reason for their being at the mall resurfaced in his mind, and he excitedly looked forward to choosing some bits for his little one.

The first stop on the itinerary Bridget had drafted was the baby department store, and the group immediately flocked to the section where the baby cribs were.

"I like this one," Wheeler commented, looking at the display of cribs on exhibit around him.

"Let's see . . . Playbead crib, beech crib, one handed drop side mechanism, protective teething side, suitable from birth to two years . . ." Bridget read the tags along side the furniture and carefully moved to inspect the assembled model.

"Can I help you madam?" A smartly dressed sales advisor in a nice shirt and tie appeared beside the small party and offered his services.

"My son is looking for some baby supplies for his first child, would you recommend this design?" Bridget quickly took charge of the situation.

"Certainly madam, this is one of our more favored designs. Many mothers find the easy drop mechanism useful, and the size means that it can be used right up to the child's second year." The young man, who appeared to be not much older than Wheeler, stepped forward and showed the Planeteers how the drop mechanism worked properly. "To lower the side, you lift the rail slightly, push the bottom edge with your leg . . . here . . . and allow the side to drop. The extra push mechanism at the bottom stops the child from dropping the side and risking injury." As she noticed the pensive look that colored Wheeler's face, Bridget asked, "Well, what do you think, Jesse?"

"Ya think I could try that?" the expectant father asked, wanting to see how easy the movement was to someone who was unaccustomed to the action.

With a nod, the sales person stepped aside. "So you're the lucky father to be?" he asked in a polite effort to make friendly conversation.

"That's right," Wheeler answered with a smile as he clicked the rail back into place and tested its stability.

"And when is your wife due?"

"Not for a while yet . . . December . . . but I wanted to get the ball rolling now, you know, get some ideas for the nursery before it's too late," Wheeler answered merrily as he carefully let the side back down.

"Ah yes, if you're interested in buying this crib, it's part of a furniture set," the salesman offered as Wheeler stepped back, feeling fairly satisfied that this was the right one for his munchkin.

Wheeler silently sent a message to the bulge that was hidden beneath his bright top. "What do you think, kiddo, good enough for us?" Looking at the crib, dresser and storage that would be required for a baby, he began to wonder how he was ever going to fit everything in his room on Hope Island. Memories of his night with the tape measure came zooming back to mind; and, even though he had the biggest of the residential huts to himself, he still doubted that he would be able to move around with both his and the baby's furniture squashed up in a seemingly shrinking room.

"Well I'm definitely interested in the set," Wheeler said thoughtfully after he looked around at the furnishings that surrounded him and his company. "Of course, I need to look at some dimensions and talk to the missus before I make any final decisions." he added with a grin.

"That's fine. If you want to look again come in anytime; or when you're ready to order you can call us and reserve the packs and pick them up. We can also deliver to most places on the mainland. If you have any questions feel free to call me, and I'll be happy to help." The salesman slipped a card into Wheeler's hand, bowed, and left the group alone to ponder their next move.

"Is that the set you really like?" Linka asked kindly.

"Yeah, I really love it, just not sure how I'm gonna fit all this stuff in my room," the redhead replied.

"That could be a problem, but I'm sure it won't be all that bad. Maybe you could swap your double bed back to a single," Gi suggested with a shrug.

It had been nearly three years since Wheeler had swapped out his single bed for a double, and he wondered if he could get used to sleeping in the narrower area again. When an accident on an eco-mission resulted in critical injuries, including a broken arm and a severely broken leg for the fire Planeteer, the other eco-activists felt he would appreciate the extra room a double bed would provide. After the casts finally came off and Wheeler was out of his wheelchair, he found he really did enjoy having the extra space. Switching back to a single would certainly feel weird, especially since he was growing bigger by the week!

"Do you have a king size bed at home, Sweetheart?" Bridget asked.

"Just a regular double, Ma."

"I'm not sure swapping a double for a single would work. Doubles aren't that much wider than singles, and they're usually the same length, unless you specifically order a special one for tall people."

The problem concerning his bedroom and how he would fit himself and a baby into it was one that wasn't going to go away unless there was a welcomed distraction, so Wheeler decided to change the course of action for the rest of the morning.

"Yeah well, I think I'll leave the big stuff for now; I've had a look around here. I can still get some of the smaller stuff today if I see something I want," the American stated his plan and set off towards the soft furnishings, clothing and feeding equipment while Bridget and the other Planeteers made mental notes on how to help Wheeler get the furniture he sought.

The rest of the morning was one of delight for all involved, and Bridget insisted on buying everything for her son and his new arrival. Wheeler said he wanted to buy some of the supplies, but his mother stubbornly would not yield, maintaining that he should let her have her fun. It wasn't every day that she was going to become a grandmother. When they found the perfect nursing rocker that was the last one in stock, Wheeler quickly threw down the money - all $100 - onto the check out stand before his mother could retrieve her wallet from her camel colored purse. Although he said he was going to make the furniture wait, he had to get this chair before it was gone. After all, he could keep it in the common hut until he rearranged his own bedroom.

"How about lunch, I am hungry after such a productive morning" Kwame breathed as he loaded the boxed and disassembled chair into the Geo-cruiser. Wheeler had maybe gone a little overboard on the baby bits; he, choosing them, while his mother laid down the money for them. However, the African was glad to see his friend so happy and at least Wheeler was being sensible and preparing for the patter of tiny feet that would soon herald the newest member of their extended family.

"Sounds like a perfect idea, I'm starved," Wheeler returned as he set the last of the smaller packages into the little craft, his face looking flushed and his lips spreading with a happy grin.

"The food court's going to be crowded now because it's lunchtime. There's a café not too far from here, and it serves a whole variety of food," Bridget suggested as she stepped along side her son.

"What do you want, guys?" Wheeler asked as the sextet filed into the nearby café that Wheeler suddenly realized was very familiar to him. "Lunch is on me."

"You don't have to buy us lunch," Gi simply said with the shake of the head.

"I want to," the American responded with a smile.

"Are you sure dear, you've already spent a lot on that rocker today." Bridget sensibly pointed out her son's recent expenditure.

"Yeah I'm sure. I was gonna need a rocking chair anyways; and that one was absolutely perfect; and its not very often I get to treat my family to lunch," the redhead opened his arms wide, showing that the other Planeteers were much more than just friends. As far as he was concerned they were his family and Hope Island, his home. The others smiled, it was a lovely gesture and they happily chose what they would like to eat from the menu.

The waitress arrived at the table for six, and Wheeler noticed it was not Anne, as this lady was an older and heavier set woman with dark skin and a nature that gave her that motherly air. Perhaps this was Anne's day off. Oh well, so much for any matchmaking efforts on behalf of his best friend. The customers placed their order to the food service professional and sat back as she collected the menus, promising to bring their drinks out in a few minutes.

"Are you sure you should be eating that, love?" Bridget commented as Wheeler's meal arrived at the table.

"Come on, Ma, I can't eat perfectly all the time. This is the first fast food I've had for almost 5 months. Besides, I ordered salad as a side instead of fries." Seeing the older woman nod her agreement, Wheeler slowly sank his teeth into the burger, waiting for the delicious taste to hit his pallet. "Ewoo, yuck," He complained as his face changed from one of happy anticipation to one of absolute disgust.

"What is wrong?" Linka asked as she noticed her friend's expression

"I can't eat it, it tastes nasty to me," the redhead quietly criticized his food so the restaurant employees wouldn't hear his complaint; and he picked a piece of lettuce from the plate and chewed it, trying to rid his mouth of the greasy texture.

The Russian broke a piece of the burger off and ate it, trying to see what was so bad about the food item. "Tastes fine to me," she shrugged.

"Guess I'm just not into burgers anymore," Wheeler replied with a sigh and continued munching on the salad.

"Do you want to swap?" Linka asked, offering her lightly grilled chicken meal.

"No thanks, doesn't matter, I can eat the salad," Wheeler retorted knowing he didn't want to take someone else's food; anyway, he remembered that Linka was not too fond of burgers.

"You need more than just that salad, my friend," Kwame sensibly pointed out. "In your . . . The way you have been feeling these last few months, you should not go without a full meal."

"That's OK, guys; it was my fault. I ordered wrong, I'd feel bad taking anyone else's food," The fire Planeteer said as he leaned back. It was strange, for he'd been so sure he would have enjoyed the burger; he hadn't even considered that he wouldn't have the appetite to eat it.

"I know what we can do!" Ma-Ti stated quickly as he snapped his fingers. "We can divide all our meals into five portions and swap a piece for a bit of your burger; that way you are not taking anyone else's food, and you get to have a proper meal." The Kyapo explained his plan and carefully divided his omelet into five equal portions.

"Da, that will work," Linka smiled, leaning over and slicing the burger into five equal portions.

Also acting in agreement to this plan, Gi, Kwame, and Bridget took a section of the burger and swapped it for a piece of their food.

"Thanks, guys," Wheeler smiled as he looked at the assortment of food that was now on his plate; he had everything from Thai to Italian by the looks of the meal that sat in front of him.

"That's ok, Wheeler, we can't have you going hungry now can we?" Gi replied happily as everyone dug into their food.

Once the well fed Planeteers and their guest consumed and paid for their lunches, they set out for another baby care store that was offering a sale on various items like rocker cushions, shopping cart seat covers, and the like. A quick trip into a toy shop resulted in Bridget's purchasing several soft baby toys for her future grandchild. She had nearly bought items that sported a pink flower motif and would clearly be for a little girl, but Wheeler urged her to take the toys with a yellow, smiley face motif instead, for they didn't know for sure if he would have a daughter.

"Can we give you a lift back home, Ma?" Wheeler asked as the group gathered back at the Geo-cruiser.

"You don't mind?" Mrs. Wheeler responded; she didn't really feel like going back on the subway at this hour of the day with the hustling crowds, but she didn't want her son and his friends to go out of there way for her either.

"We would be happy to drop you off," Kwame answered politely offering his hand to the older woman and helping her onboard.

"Welcome to the Geo-cruiser Ma, the sole craft used by Planeteer Airlines. The on board staff asks that there be no smoking and no drinking during this flight. Hard candies normally would be available; however, I ate the last one this morning. Unfortunately, we don't have any complementary newspapers, as we recycled them the last time we came to town. Just the same, we hope you will enjoy your flight on Planeteer Airlines." Wheeler grinned and caused everyone else to laugh at his hilarious lines.

Bridget smiled back at her son, letting him know she was always amazed at his quick wit and creative mind. After gazing around the interior of the cabin, she settled next to her son.

"Here is the seatbelt" Linka pointed to the buckle and the safety strap as Gi closed the hatch and went through the pre-flight checks on auto-pilot.

The Oriental pilot had taken the drivers seat so often that preparing for take off had become second nature. "Everyone ready?" she asked as she revved up the solar powered vehicle.

"Yes," everyone replied with a nod or a casual wave of the hand.

"Then here we go!" Gi made a dramatic announcement as she pulled back on the controls.

The small craft smoothly rose into the air and glided across the city skyline, towards inner city Brooklyn and the backstreet that Wheeler's family had called home for as long as he could remember. It wasn't long before Gi landed the craft and opened the doors to allow the beaming and wide eyed grandmother-to-be to disembark.

"Now that's the way to travel!" she laughed as she climbed out and stood on the building's roof. "Are you coming to see your dad love, I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

Wheeler looked to his friends, silently asking if he had time for a quick hello.

"Go on, Wheeler, we will wait," Ma-Ti gestured to the apartment building underneath him with a wink; after all, it wasn't like they were late for anything.

Scrambling out beside his mother, the pregnant man straightened his top and pulled his knee length shorts back up where they had slipped a bit. Immediately, the mother and son set off for the fire door and down to the 3rd floor flat.

"I'm back, Joe!" Bridget called as soon as she opened the door. "I brought someone to say hello," she added as Wheeler stepped aside so she could close the door.

"Hi pop!" Wheeler hollered his own greeting as he wandered towards the front room.

"Hey son, have fun? Grrr . . . "Joe winced in discomfort as he sat up; spilling the pages of the newspaper he had been reading all over the floor. He had been lying on the sofa most of the day feeling absolutely rotten, and Bridget had been so worried that morning that she had offered to cancel her plans. Not wanting to deny the future grandmother the chance to buy baby things for the first Wheeler grandchild, he had firmly told her that he would be fine and that she should go and have a day off from being his nurse.

"Great, went a bit overboard on baby stuff, but it was fun. Are you alright?" the redhead asked tenderly as he gently sat down and looked at his father with a worried expression darkening his face.

"Yeah, some days is better than others, I just had a few bad'uns recently that's all" Joe tried to smile reassuringly in hopes of hiding just how poorly he had been feeling all day.

"They still haven't found a match then?" Wheeler asked solemnly. Much as he hated to think of it, the possibility of losing his father was strong. However much Joe hid his symptoms Wheeler could tell he was very ill and likely not long for this world

"No, you know I got a rare tissue type, there just isn't that many opportunities."

"You know I'd be a live donor for you if I could-"

"Yo, we been through all that, mister!" Joe interrupted his son as he fixed him with the sternest facial expression he could chisel out in his present state. "You were still recoverin' from major surgery and those serious injuries when they said my liver was shot; the doc wouldn't let you get tested while you still had those meds in your system; You had walking pneumonia when you were s'posed to go back for the test; and I told you then that I didn't wancha goin' through with it. I'm on the transplant list, and there aren't any people with my blood and tissue type aheadda me; so I'll get the first liver that matches."

"I shouldn't 'ave listened to you!" Wheeler cried, regretting to have yielded his stubbornness and realizing that move might cost him his father. "I shoulda gone in and gotten tested. Problem is if I go in now I don't think they'd have me with junior on the way." Wheeler spoke quietly making it clear that he would perform the ultimate sacrifice and put his own life in danger if only it were possible to save his father's life, even if he didn't approve of how the older man got himself into that situation in the first place.

"I appreciate that son, and I know you mean well; but even if you weren't pregnant, I'm not sure I'd letcha. Well anyways, I got something to live for now." Joe gently nudged Wheelers distended stomach, trying to lighten the mood that had fallen over both of them. "Ya know, they say optimism is the best bet. Don't worry, something will come through." Joe smiled and patted his sons back "You staying?" he asked as he scooped up the fallen newspaper pages.

"No, just thought I'd come and say hi," Wheeler responded before he quickly wrapped his arms around the older mans shoulders and hugged him tightly. "I love you, Pop," he murmured as he pulled away with tears in his eyes.

"I seem to have something in my eye too," the ex-soldier muttered, wiping a tear away with one finger. "Don't be a stranger son" he added as Wheeler stood and turned to leave

"See ya, Pop," he waved

"Are you off now?" Bridget turned from her preparation of dinner.

"Yeah, I'd better get going. The Planeteers are waiting for me." Wheeler hugged his mother firmly and pecked her on the cheek.

"It will be alright you know something will come through" the older woman whispered, having overheard the conversation between father and son. She had often prayed that a liver would come through in time, for it seemed so unfair that Wheeler should lose his dad so soon after getting to know him.

"Yeah, see ya, Ma." Wheeler wiped his own tears away and quietly left to rejoin his friends. After having climbed up to the roof, he sedately boarded the cruiser without saying a single word and strapped himself into his seat, a blank look making itself known on his face.

"Your so quiet, Wheeler, did something happen?" Gi asked as she set the familiar course for home.

"I had no idea my dad was so bad off. I'm just scared I'm going to lose him: There's no way . . . I couldn't bare that . . ." the redhead admitted quietly.

"He is on the transplant list though is he not?" Kwame asked.

"Yeah, but he's got a rare tissue type. Its making it that much harder for them to find a new liver," Wheeler sniffed and sighed deeply. "Worst of all is I was never tested to see if I could be a match, I couldn't go in when I first found out he was sick because of the medication I was on after I got hurt; When I had that appointment set up after the drugs got outta my blood stream, I got sick; and then Pop wouldn't let me go in for testing again. I was stupid and listened to him back then . . . but I'm not in a position to help him now." The young man patted his stomach. "Not that he would let me risk my life for him anyways."

"Something will be to turning up, Yankee. It is a miracle that you are having a baby. Maybe you will get another miracle and get your father back too," Linka offered some comfort to her comrade, wrapping her arm around his shoulders.

Although she was not a devout member of the Russian orthodox faith, she had been brought up to believe in God. Even though her logical mind found no reason to accept religion, Linka did believe in miracles; and she dearly hoped her friend would finally find happiness in becoming a dad after such a difficult childhood, and that he would see his own father living to a ripe old age – even attending his grandchild's college graduation, the child's wedding, and the birth of his first great grandchild!

"Thanks, Linka, that means a lot." Wheeler cracked a half smile and gulped a rock of emotion that felt as though it were clogging his throat. He knew his friends were right; thinking only of the worst outcome wouldn't help anyone. It was better to hope for a miracle and think positively. Anyway, he had his own life to sort out, especially with a new baby on the way.

Once he had arrived home, the young father realized he needed a distraction from his fears concerning his own dad, so he grabbed a list that Bridget had written out by hand. He noticed the pen had faded in spots, but he could still make out what she was trying to convey. After booting up the computer the Planeteers kept in the common room, Wheeler busily transcribed the list into type written form.

"What's that?" Gi asked as Wheeler printed off the paper and pulled it from the tray.

"I typed up Ma's list of baby things that I'm gonna need; thought I could cross them off as I get them, so I know where I am," the redhead responded, quickly marking the bits he had bought earlier.

"That sounds like a good idea. Perhaps, you should pin it on the notice board; then maybe we can get some of the other things for you," Linka made her suggestion as an idea formed in her mind.

"Thanks, I was going to pin it up to remind me anyways. You guys know I don't expect you to buy things for the baby . . . don't you?" the fire Planeteer asked as he quickly pulled some pins from the board and secured the list into place.

Baby Basics (according to ma!).

Bath Time and general care:

Baby bath

Baby nail scissors

Brush and comb set

Washing bowl

Bath thermometer

Bath support

Baby bath supply box

Towels and change mat

Baby toiletries

Baby wipes

Diapers

Cotton wool (delicate material that is used to wipe and clean bottom)

Diaper rash prevention cream

Diaper pail or bag

Nursery:

Crib

4 fitted mattress sheets for crib.

New mattress

4x fitted and 4x top sheets

2x blankets

Room thermometer

Chest of drawers and/or wardrobe

Shelves

Nursing chair

Changing unit (table or board that hooks over crib)

Out and about:

Stroller

Baby carrier

Car seat

Head support cushions

Sun blinds

Parasol

Awning for stroller

2x stroller blankets

Feeding:

6x feeding bottles

6x nipples

Instant milk formula

Sterilizing equipment

Bottle and nipple brush

Muslin squares for burping, etc.

Bottle warmer

Bibs

Play time:

Crib mobile

Bouncing cradle/swing

Play-nest, gym or mat.

2 x soft rattles

2x soft fabric books

Soft newborn cuddly toy

Baby Clothes:

6-8x sleepy suits

6-8x bodysuits/vests

3-4x daywear outfits

2x cardigans

2-3x pairs socks

2-3x pairs scratch mitts

2 hats

Jacket/baby buggy suit

Shawl

Optional Extras:

Sleeping bag

Coverlet (light blanket)

Monitor

Crib light

Pacifiers

Portable play pen

"Of course, but we want to help out, after all we are about to become aunts and uncles," Ma-Ti beamed, clearly looking forward to no longer being the youngest member of the group.

"Bozhe Moy! I never knew you needed so much for one little baby," Linka exclaimed as she examined the list.

"Neither did I," Wheeler agreed, reaching over for the ringing cordless phone. "Yo, Wheeler here . . . oh hi Trish how's it going . . . That's alright, it was a shock . . . I know . . . yeah, Like being in a bad episode of Star Trek; talk about going where no man has gone before . . . . You're right, if only it was Quantum Leap then I could just disappear before the painful part . . . no really its ok, I mean I was kinda bugged that you had taken it so badly . . . . Most people that have found out go all thoughtful and then just suddenly get all happy and congratulate me . . . . Hehehe how did I know that was coming? I tell you this baby is going to have so many aunts and uncles. . . . So, what are you up to right now? Oh man, that sounds cool . . . uh . . . well I don't know if I can make it to the opening . . . depends how big I am I guess. If I can pull it off, I'll do it. Alright thanks for calling. No its fine; see you soon. Bye."

The curious Planeteers listened to the one sided conversation. So far, Trish had been the only person to have reacted badly to the news of Wheeler's pregnancy, and each hoped that this phone call would herald good news.

"Is everything ok?" Gi asked as Wheeler replaced the phone.

"Everything's great. Trish was just calling to apologize for freaking out on me earlier when we were at the mall. She was saying that she just got a big commission from the New York Gallery. You know how I told you she wanted to be an artist; looks like the Down And Out Mob is finally getting its day!" the redhead commented with a happy smile.

Wheeler had only spoken once of his time living on the streets, how he had formed a group with Trish and Frankie, who had both practically been in the care of Social Services from birth until they ran away and set up home in Central Park. They had called themselves the Down And Out Mob as a joke, for all of them came from undesirable backgrounds as far as society was concerned; and they were all predicted to end up in the gutter, frequent the bars, live off the state, and make nothing of themselves.

Trish had always wanted to be an artist, and she expressed her talent by decorating the small tree-house that the trio shared with bright and unusual designs and realistic portraits. Unfortunately, they were moved on by the police and placed into a children's shelter, and Trish found it very hard to establish herself as a freelancer; her problem was that no one would take her on as an artist or give her a job to make money without an address. There had seemed to be no way out of the gutter for the talented young woman until Bridget, upon finding her son, had noticed the beautiful drawings and offered the Wheeler's address as a base until she was able to get on her feet. It had been the turning point; with a steady job, Trish had managed to save up for her own place and sold a few pieces of art to passers-by. One day she had sold a picture to a young boy whose uncle worked promoting the creations of aspiring artists. He immediately introduced himself and since then Trish's artistic status had exploded. She was the hottest new talent of the decade as far as the art world was concerned; and now came her biggest triumph - a show exclusively of her paintings was going to be held in the biggest art gallery in New York City!

Unhappily, Frankie had not been so lucky the day that Skumm had come to town to cause a riot like the one that erupted in L.A. in early 1992. Not wanting to be teased by the other gang members he ran with, he had hopped a train, which resulted in his untimely death. It had been a huge loss to the fire Planeteer and another reason to fuel his determination to stop Skumm and the eco-villains from succeeding in their plans to recreate the riots.

With no warning, Wheeler's reflections were cut short by a strange sensation he felt in his tummy. After he took a momentary pause, he focused all his attention on his bump in hopes the strange feeling would make a repeat performance. Low and behold, it did, and a dumbstruck Wheeler froze in his tracks at the realization that floated through his head.

"Oh my go-go-gosh . . . There's no turning b-b-b-b-back now; there's a baby in . . . in there," he stuttered as he rested a hand on his bulging front.

"You felt the baby moving?" Gi gasped in wonder.

"What does it feel like, Yankee?" a curious Linka questioned.

"I dunno . . . kinda like butterflies or something," was all Wheeler could think to say.

"Do you suppose we can feel it?" Kwame queried as he approached his pal and rested a dark hand on a stomach and felt nothing. "Perhaps the baby does not like strangers."

"Nah, I don't think other people will feel the munchkin for a while; at least that's what the books say anyways," Wheeler said shortly before another wiggling sensation caught his attention.

This truly was the year of turn around for the remaining members of the Down And Out Mob with Trish taking off as an established artist and Wheeler being a few short months away from becoming a single parent. The thought of fatherhood was a joyous one, but it also sparked some scary flashes the redhead was not prepared to talk about – at least not yet.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"What smells good?" Wheeler commented as the evening hours rolled in and an interesting and delicious scent wafted from the kitchen.

"I am making bobotie for dinner, Wheeler," Kwame answered with a smile.

"What's baboatie?" the redhead asked, mispronouncing the dish and making his African friend laugh heartily.

"It is a traditional dish in my country, my friend, I believe it is like a spicy version of your American meatloaf," the black fellow answered as he quickly prepared the meals unusual topping.

"Cool, what's that?" the American turned his head and glanced to the bowl.

"It is the topping for the bobotie. After you cook the meat and herb loaf, you pour this over the top and it creates a crispy covering. I believe some people have described this as curry custard," the holder of the Earth ring winked.

"Sounds like something I'd eat then," Wheeler smiled as he realized that his friend was referring to the cravings he'd been experiencing.

Without warning, a guttural rumbling could be heard from within the fire Planeteer's belly, and Kwame couldn't help laughing. "I do not know who is hungrier, you or the baby."

"Guess I can't have the munchkin think I'm gonna starve it," Wheeler quipped with a wink of the eye.

"Dinner is ready, my friends," Kwame calmly signaled as Linka, Gi and Ma-Ti returned from their outside chores and Wheeler put the last few implements on the table.

"Mmmm that looks good," Gi sighed in delight as the African set a portion in front of the Asian girl.

"Yes, it smells delicious too. What is it, some kind of meat dish?" Ma-Ti added, looking at the enticing mixture that sat on the plate in front of him.

"Almost, it is bobotie, from my home country. Wheeler thought it was meatloaf," the earth Planeteer replied, taking a sip from his cup and watching with a smile as Wheeler experienced another loud tummy rumble and took the first mouthful before everyone had a chance to settle down at the table. Normally they might have chastised him for being so impatient and greedy; however, they understood that it was the pregnancy that was magnifying his already healthy appetite.

"Looks like somebody's hungry," Gi observed with a giggle as she saw Wheeler shoveling in mouthful after mouthful of the delicacy.

A moment of thought had floated through Linka's mind before an observation she was about to make would stop the hungry North American in his tracks. "Bobotie? Is that not the one with loads of wine in it?"

"What!" Wheeler spluttered, sitting just to the left of the wind Planeteer the redhead had already eaten several bites of the meal. He let his fork drop, and a worried look made its presence known on his face, for as the son of an alcoholic, he avoided liquor consumption like rat rot, knowing that he was much more likely to become addicted to the fermented drink as a result.

"Do not worry, Wheeler," Kwame calmly spoke to reassure his friend, "usually bobotie does contain wine, but I replaced it with grape juice this time. You should not have alcohol in your condition anyway," the African winked as he deliberately pointed out another reason for the Americans aversion to booze.

"Oh, that's good, you had me worried for a minute there man," Wheeler breathed out, feeling his heartbeat return to normal as he reached shakily for his cup and took a long drink.

The meal continued with an easy banter as the Planeteers settled into their favorite theme of past missions.

"Do you remember when Wheeler lost his ring and we ended up in the past by going through that pool, I still can't quite believe that was true," Gi reminisced, enjoying a forkful of the delicious meal.

"I didn't lose it! just forgot to put it back on after washing my hands that's all. Anyways, I'm not the only one to get into trouble little mermaid," Wheeler retorted jovially.

"No, so how come you're the one that's 5 months pregnant then?" the Asian teased lightly.

"That was _so _not my fault; I was kidnapped remember?" Wheeler stuck his tongue out in a cheeky fashion "Besides, I won't be 5 months pregnant until next week," he added more quietly.

"Does anyone want any dessert?" Ma-Ti asked when he saw that everyone had finished the first course.

"I think just some fruit for me." Linka leaned back in her chair, feeling full and glancing sideways at Wheeler, who hadn't finished his meal. "You are not eating any more, Wheeler?" she asked, slightly concerned because she knew it was not like him to leave large amounts of food on his plate by dessert time.

"I'm stuffed, babe," the redhead responded as he also leaned back and burped quietly.

"Whose turn is it to do the dishes tonight?" Kwame asked as Ma-Ti returned with some chopped fruit.

"Mine, but it will have to wait till dinners gone down a bit, I don't think I can move right now," Wheeler responded rubbing his tummy to dispel the over-full feeling that was starting to creep in. After a few minutes of resting, he finally gathered the strength to rise and walk into the kitchen.

"Earth to Yankee," Linka teased as she carefully came up behind the pyro-Planeteer and slipped her arms around his thickened waist; the young man had been staring into space and had not noticed the bowl of water that had been overflowing.

"Huh? Oh . . ." turning the faucet off Wheeler smiled sheepishly and started the evenings washing up.

"What were you thinking about?" the Russian enquired as she picked up the towel from the rail and prepared to act as drier.

"Nothing really, just thinking," Wheeler shrugged, his 19 week belly pressed lightly against the surfaces edge, forcing him to stand a little further away from the sink so that by the time he had finished with his evening chore, a series of damp splatters adorned his front. It was moments like this when Linka had to remind herself that she needed to start urging Wheeler to wear his barbecue apron when doing kitchen chores from now on; after all he didn't need to be wearing any food or dish water. His belly was appearing to be growing bigger by the day, and everyone knew that there would soon be no denying his condition.

As the exotic dawn chorus of Hope Island faded with the morning sun Wheeler wandered through the door of the common room with one hand resting on his bulging tummy and a thoughtful look on his face

"Everything ok?" Gi asked, looking up from her task of preparing breakfast.

"My tummy feels kinda funny," the expectant father commented running his hand down the large bump that was his middle.

"Funny . . . how?"

"I dunno, something feels different." The redhead crossed to the bathroom, determined to get to the bottom of the unusual sensation that he had noticed when he had awakened from a good night's rest. "Oh man!" the other Planeteers heard the young mans surprised comment, and looked up as he returned with a half smile. "My belly button's popped out; no wonder something felt different," he blurted out as he started blushing, for it still felt weird to have things popping out, or changing shape even if he did have a good excuse.

"Kristine said that would happen soon. You really are starting to look pregnant now," Linka noted, seeing her comrade in profile and feeling slightly shocked at his present size. Of course she saw him everyday, but something in that instant just seemed to knock her for six.

"er thanks . . . I think," the redhead replied, wandering over to join the blonde on the sofa.

Although he was not spectacularly heavy yet Wheeler's walking gait had changed over the last month as the ligaments in his joints softened and stretched as a result of the hormone bombardment all around.

"Here you go." Gi carefully handed the American a bowl of chopped fruit and set a glass of orange juice by his side.

"What's this?" the soon to be pyro-papa queried, wondering why he was being presented with food in the den when he wasn't ill.

"We're eating breakfast in the den this morning because Kwame's using the table to organize his greenhouse or something." the Thai girl replied with a smile as she retrieved the other bowls and settled herself in one of the chairs.

"That is new," Linka observed, looking towards her firey friend.

"What's new?" he retorted not understanding what she meant. The blonde girl pointed to where Wheeler had rested the cereal bowl on his stomach "Oh that, seems to have formed a neat, little shelf so I thought I'd use it," the young man grinned and patted his pregnant pooch. "Look no hands," he laughed, letting go of the bowl.

"That seems like a useful trick, Wheeler," Ma-Ti noted with a giggle.

"Yeah, well it might come in handy when I can't reach the table over junior," the redhead smirked, his remark, only half serious.

All morning the still svelte Planeteers noticed there expectant comrade was constantly rubbing his nose and snuffling as if he were coming down with something.

"Wheeler has been sniffing a lot today. Is something wrong?" Linka posed her question with a look of concern coloring her pretty face.

"Maybe it's from his allergies?" Gi asked as she watched Wheeler doing his chores and doing his best to ignore the stuffiness that bugged him.

"Da maybe, although he has not to be having a reaction for a few years, and I cannot see anything that he is allergic to nearby," the Russian calmly stated the most logical explanation.

"Perhaps pregnancy is affecting it? He does have food aversions. Maybe it is also making him allergic to stuff that never used to cause reactions in him?" Ma-Ti quietly brought up his own theory.

"I just hope he is not to be getting sick, his body is under enough strain as it is," Linka worriedly stated.

"Wheeler!" Gi called out as she beckoned for the redhead to come over.

"You bellowed," he retorted with a smirk, crossing to the small group and wiping the sweat off his brow, it was warm and in this condition even the slightest activity seemed to make him perspire.

"You ok?" the Thai girl asked as she rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, why…?" Wheeler replied slowly, for he couldn't understand the reason they would call him over for something as trivial as that.

"You are rubbing your nose a lot, is something irritating it?" Linka queried, brushing her ponytail back with her fingers.

"No, I just feel a bit stuffed up, like I've got a cold or something," he replied as Gi rested her hand against his forehead

"You haven't got a fever. "

"It's not that; I don't think I'm sick, just my nose is feeling a bit blocked; I've had it before. I think it's another side effect," he commented, patting his large belly and rolling his eyes before reaching for his hanky and trying to relieve the discomfort. "Oh now I've done it," he muttered.

"What?" Ma-Ti interjected as his dark eyes popped open with shock.

"Nose bleed…" the redhead gave a muffled reply as he quickly tipped his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose. As an abused child who had to not only endure beatings from his father, he was also no stranger to punches from the other school children who often picked on him for being the son of a lush. He had always thought he was doing the right thing by tilting his head backwards after getting a nose bleed.

"No, Wheeler!" Gi cried out in warning, "Don't tip your head back! It doesn't matter what position you're in; the blood will still clot anywhere it wants. The blood could back up into your throat and increase your risk of choking. You need to tip your head forward if you want to stop the bleeding."

"I've always done it this way, and nothing happened."

"Better safe than sorry, Wheeler."

With the Asian's help, Wheeler changed his position and continued to care for this latest affliction.

"You do not sound over bothered by it," the Kyapo remarked, watching the event with an air of curiosity

"Its all to do with being pregnant; book says the blood vessels in my nose have thickened or something which makes me feel stuffed up and because they're stretched they're more likely to burst and give me a nose bleed." the American attempted to explain what was going on as he slowly raised his head and gingerly wiped the last of the blood away.

"Oh, ok." Linka didn't look convinced that her chum was all right.

"Honest, I'm fine." Wheeler glanced at his watch and stated, "My tummy says its time for lunch, anyone care to join me?" With that, he promptly headed for the common hut, and he others exchanged glances among themselves before following him inside.

After the eco-warriors had finished their lunch, the four slim and trim Planeteers decided Wheeler should have a little pick-me-up after his little bleeding episode. He had always prized his health, and even though he was making the best of his current condition, he still found himself getting burned out on being in a less than perfect physical state, and there were times when he just couldn't wait until the baby was born and things could get back to normal. It was decided that Ma-Ti and Linka would take him for a walk in the sunshine while Kwame and Gi worked to assemble Wheeler's new rocking chair... They figured it would not only be a comfort to the baby once it was born, but Wheeler might just want to use it to rock and comfort himself as he endured the physical and emotional riggers of pregnancy.

"Wheeler," Kwame bluffed as he saw the trio sauntering up to the common hut for some cool drinks, "we are having trouble with the VCR, and Gi cannot figure out what is wrong with it. You seem to know these types of things better than we do. Would you mind having a look?"

"Sure, no problem." Wheeler entered the cool building and found he was greeted by a pleasant surprise that was waiting for him in the corner of the room. "You put it together? You guys are awesome!" he happily cried out as his eyes began to mist.

"Go ahead and try it, Wheeler," Ma-Ti suggested with a smile.

"I think it's meant for skinny people," Wheeler said as he ran his hand along his baby belly. "If I sit in it now, I'll probably collapse it."

"I think you will be pleasantly surprised, my friend," Kwame urged his pal to try the chair out, assuring him that it wouldn't cave in under his pregnant weight.

Wheeler bit into his lip and then gingerly sat down in the comfortable rocker. When he realized it was not going to give way underneath him, he began to rock slowly back and forth, almost putting himself to sleep in the process.

The rest of the day was a quiet one for the five youths who simply wanted to enjoy a day free of stress and chores. When they weren't eating their meals at their picnic table, they were happily wading through the refreshing ocean waves that cooled their hot feet. The darkness came rolling in and brought a nighttime peace to the island; and after the Planeteers completed the last of the mealtime chores they settled in the den and tried to decide what to do, for they were not ready to go to bed yet.

"How about a video?" Wheeler suggested, stifling a yawn. He was feeling very full, and it was making him sleepy

"That sounds good to me, Wheeler," Kwame said as he motioned his agreement and the others nodded as well.

Wheeler carefully pushed himself up and wandered to the bookshelf where the eco-heroes kept their video collection; he knew exactly what he was going to choose.

"What are we to be watching?" Linka queried as Wheeler carefully settled back next to her and reached for the remote to start his video.

"It's called Poirot, I found it online while browsing for murder mystery flics, had a good review," the redhead replied with a gentle shrug, he didn't really know much about the program, for the name Agatha Christie seemed to ring a bell but he wasn't sure why. Maybe he'd read a book by her or something.

"Ok," Linka whispered as she carefully scratched the side of her nose and snuggled up to the American, ready to watch the video.

Wheeler was getting really soft and cuddly as his belly continued to grow, the Russian had discovered with some pleasure that his pregnant belly acted like a perfect pillow, and she would often snuggle up and rest her head against him. Wheeler liked it when the young woman cuddled up to him, in a previous life he might have taken it as a sign that she was finally opening up to him, that maybe she would finally go out with him; but somehow since he'd become pregnant he saw her attentions as no more than that of a caring friend. She was looking after him that was all: sharing his bed, being worried, and cuddling up. It just didn't seam the same at the moment. Anyway who could possibly fancy him at the moment when he was starting to resemble the Pillsbury dough boy. Linka buried her head into Wheeler's side and kissed his rapidly expanding midriff, smiling he looped his arm around her shoulders and settled back as the credits played and signaled the start of the drama.

The movie played out its course, entertaining the quintet; however, Wheeler found he was rapidly drifting to sleep, and he completely missed the last 45 minutes of the movie.

"Hey sleepy, did you see much of that?" Linka gently shook her living cushion awake.

"Huh . . . yeah, most of it," the redhead replied thoughtfully as he found that he'd just been stuck with a wave of inspiration. "Guess it's time for the kid and me to hit the sack. Night, guys."

"Good night, wheeler!" the four called to him in an uneven unison.

Entering his room and getting ready for bed, Wheeler was still considering the vision that had appeared in his fatigued mind, could it work? He reckoned he should sleep on it and do some more in depth research before telling the others. He then made a note on the paper tablet he kept by his computer MT MM W/END? It wouldn't do to forget such a cool epiphany overnight. He finished his night time routine and settled heavily amongst the wonderfully soft covers and allowed himself to drift into a pleasant slumbering state.

"Good morning!" Linka happily hollered as she opened the curtains and let the new day spill in through the window, "and how is my favorite dad to be today?" She winked, bobbing down beside Wheelers slumped form and gingerly nudged him awake.

"Morning…" the American returned, carefully sitting up and yawning deeply and making an effort to bring himself into a clearer state of consciousness.

The morning wake up call had been a new idea. His friends had been taking it in turns to wake him at what they felt was a reasonable hour and taking him for a walk before breakfast; for according to them, it helped his back. Of course he couldn't argue that, and the morning exercise was supposed to have helped his appetite, but he doubted the walk had any effect on that because he felt hungry pretty much 24/7 now that week 20 was steadily approaching.

Upon returning to his hut for a shower, following the consumption of a hearty breakfast, Wheeler noticed the note he had scribbled the night before and looked at it thoughtfully before booting up the computer "Please be online buddy," he whispered, logging into the chatting program he shared with Trevor.

TSPeek-a-boo.

A message flashed up on the screen, causing the redhead to laugh.

JWhi.

TSHow's it going with you?

JWOk, grown a bit since you last saw me.

Wheeler realized it was time to get down to business; after all this was a work day for his life long pal.

TSHave you got your own weather system yet?

JWNot quite; ask me again in a few weeks. I wanted to ask your advice on something?

TSShoot.

JWWhat do you think of throwing a Murder Mystery Weekend for Ma-Ti's birthday in a couple of weeks? Remember I told you he's really into that stuff.

TSSounds pretty cool, what are you doing for him … buying a kit or something?

JWActually, I was thinking of doing it myself; I like to think I have a pretty creative imagination.

TSYeah. Only thing is, how are you going to hide the details?

JWhmmm was hoping you could help me with that. Also, could you look up some accessories for me? It could be tricky getting away if you catch my drift.

TSSure thing, chat later, boss lurking.

Wheeler watched his friend sign out and chuckled lightly. He knew full well that Trevor couldn't stand his boss, once describing the uppity man as a jumped up little squirt fresh out of college, he was in fact only 3 years older than the brunette but acted like he was better than everyone else, and he generally looked down his nose at all the staff.

Shaking his head Wheeler crossed to the bathroom and looked into the small mirror above the sink. Nope, he still didn't need to shave. After shutting the door, the young man tugged his oversized t-shirt off and gazed into the larger full length mirror, tenderly tracing the dark line that had formed down his stomach. "Weird," he thought before shedding the rest of his baggy night clothes and stepping into the shower. The fire Planeteer truly enjoyed the splash of the playful water droplets on his large belly, and he allowed his imagination to wander. In his mind he could see the perfect quest; now he just had to work out the details without alerting his observant little buddy.

"Look on high; what do you see…" Wheeler stuck his pen between his teeth and pensively glanced at the sheet of paper that sat on the desk before him, trying to decide on the first clue for his brain child.

"What are you up to?" Ma-Ti, who had quietly entered the 22-year-old's room, enquired as he noticed that his expectant friend was apparently trying to think of something important.

"Huh oh . . . nothing, just trying to write a letter for Trev. Thought I'd try and test him with a kinda mind blowing quiz. Trouble is I think I have writer's block and can't really come up with any hard questions at the moment," Wheeler shrugged, hoping the Kyapo wouldn't pick up on his fib. He then quickly slipped the note into a drawer and turned to face his honorary little brother. "I'll do it later; did you want something, little buddy?"

"Just wondering if you knew what the date was," Ma-Ti smiled, determined to find out the plans for his upcoming birthday.

"Er 21st of July . . . whydaya ask?" Wheeler replied; he knew exactly what his young Indian friend was up to, and it was time for a little fun.

"Any special dates coming up?" the heart Planeteer pushed for some answers.

"Don't think so. Lemme think . . . well my birthday, but that's almost a month away," Wheeler shrugged, donning his very best poker face and maintaining the bluff.

"I was thinking before then, in about 9 day's time," Ma-Ti prodded, trying to read his friends face. Surely he hadn't forgotten.

"Nothing comes to mind, little buddy, just a doctors appointment on the 25th."

the Kyapo hung his head and turned away dejectedly, for he couldn't believe that his best buddy had forgotten his 18th birthday; but then he knew that Wheeler was always crap with dates since they met that fateful January day six years ago. Despite the fact that Wheeler never claimed to remember birthdays without having a calendar posted in front of him, it still hurt though.

The North American watched his friend depart, feeling bad that he hurt the teenager's feelings, while at the same time, realizing that it couldn't be helped if the idea was to work. "I remembered, little buddy, really; I just want to give you a surprise that's all," he whispered, knowing instinctively that the young man was feeling rejected thanks to his apparent forgetfulness.

A quiet moment after lunch offered the carrot topped youth another opportunity to think of some clues, and he sat gently rocking in the newly assembled nursing chair that his last visit to the city had provided. Gi sat quietly in one corner studying another marine biology course, and Wheeler sometimes wondered whether there was anything his Asian friend didn't know about the subject. Linka, Kwame, and Ma-Ti had foregone their outdoor activities to go out and pick up the groceries for the week.

"What are you up to, Wheeler?" Gi looked up from her studies as the oldest of the Planeteers paused from his task with a pensive expression crossing his freckled face.

"Hmmm just an idea I had for something . . . want to see if it works before I tell anyone," the redhead answered rather cryptically as he carefully crossed to Linka's old desktop that she kept in the common room to be the Planeteers' shared computer and did a couple of searches, making notes all the while.

The young Thai girl fixed her expectant friend with a puzzled gaze, it wasn't like him to be mysterious, but then she couldn't work out what was normal and what wasn't with him at the moment. Returning to her book the young woman wondered what she and her housemates were going to do for Ma-Ti's birthday. Just then the phone rang and Gi quickly reached sideways to answer it

"Hello you, long time no see!" the dark haired woman answered joyfully as she sat up and put her book on the table apparently pleased to hear from the caller.

Wheeler glanced across and then quickly hid the pad of paper he was doodling on as Ma-Ti and Linka came through the door with the weekly groceries, followed a moment later by Kwame who was carrying a large mysterious box. "Wheeler," Gi called out above the dull chatter of her friends holding the phone up to indicate he was wanted

"Who is it?" the young father to be asked as he carefully shuffled off the rolling desk chair and wandered over to accept the handset.

"Commander Clash," the oriental girl answered, watching her friends face for as a sign of a bad reaction. All at once the room fell silent as the gang of eco-heroes waited to see what Wheeler would do.

It had been several weeks since their ex-military friend had inadvertently offended the one person who looked up to him the most and everyone including the commander had hoped he would have cooled off and made some sort of contact, but receiving nothing the radar defense operator had decided maybe he should make the first move.

"What does that duphis want?" Wheeler scowled angrily as he started to walk away, proving that he still felt some anguish over what had happened.

"This is ridiculous, Wheeler, it's been weeks since…" the water Planeteer began to argue, feeling annoyed at her friends stubborn refusal to sort things out.

"Fine, I'll talk to 'im," the American snarled angrily as he snatched the cordless receiver from the young woman's hand. "Yeah, what do you want?" he blurted abruptly; startling his caller and making him stutter the first line.

"Uh . . . W..Wheeler, I regret that I may have done anything to jeopardize our friendship. Please allow me to apologize for the way I treated you the last time you were here. I hope you can forgive me, my friend."

"You didn't mess up our friendship, but it's gonna take a while for me to get over this. I was still trying to come to terms with what was happening at that point; what you did really hurt me to my guts; I'm no stinkin' invalid!" the Brooklynite growled, his strong accent becoming more obvious with every syllable as he was forced to remember the ex-soldiers actions towards him. "You want me to forgive you, I will; but it ain't gonna happen today!" The soon to be father firmly poked the handsets off button and disconnected the call before he said something he would regret. He began grinding his teeth angrily and felt his blood flow hot throughout his body, and his boiling temper was clearly evidenced in his reddening face. Without skipping a beat, he slammed the plastic set onto the table.

Hearing the sudden click ringing in his left ear as he was disconnected, Clash slammed the receiver into its cradle and stood mumbling silent curses, feeling annoyed at him for going to far with the hot tempered youth at a time when he was trying to adjust to such a mind-blowing event. The soldier immediately grabbed some homemade beef jerky and ice water from the kitchen, stomped back into his den, and flicked the TV on, hoping to find something to alleviate the feeling of self loathing that he was experiencing right now. Hopping between channels, the commander suddenly saw something that gave him a wonderful idea. He remembered an email from Linka in which she told him about Wheelers recent problem with space and that the future parent was afraid he would have to get rid of his computer and TV to make room for the crib. Suddenly he knew how he could make it up to his American friend and, without a moment to lose, he grabbed a pen and pad and began to take notes.

As evening cloaked the inhabitants of Hope Island for another day, Wheeler got up from his comfortable place on the couch and started rummaging through the fruit bowl.

"What are you looking for, my friend?" Kwame asked, watching quietly as Wheeler appeared to be in search of something very particular.

"I was hoping we had a mango left; I just wanted one all of a sudden," Wheeler shrugged and returned to his seat, for it looked like he was going to be disappointed this time.

"I think I had the last one earlier. Would you like me to go and get you one?" Ma-Ti asked kindly, feeling a little guilty that Wheeler's craving couldn't be satisfied because of his earlier snack.

"No, it's ok, the craving will go in a bit; or maybe I'll find an alternative," the redhead smiled gratefully.

"It is all right; I do not mind. I know where they sell some really juicy ones, and the market should still be open now. Did the book not say that pregnancy related cravings are pretty strong? You think it will pass, but it will drive you crazy in the meantime," the Kyapo carefully looked at his watch and mentally calculated the time difference for the location he planned.

"Look, I don't expect you guys to go out specially every time I have a craving for something," Wheeler, although feeling guilty for making his friends fetch and carry for him, had seen an opportunity in this situation, and he hoped that Ma-Ti wouldn't rescind his offer to go and get his fruit.

"Well actually, I would like some fresh dates, and we need some more spices; so it will be a good opportunity to get them while we are off duty. I will not be long." The South American Indian quickly got to his feet before the American could argue and exited the small communal hut.

Hearing the geo-cruiser take off, Wheeler sat up and began to share his secret now that he felt safe in talking about it without Ma-Ti's presence threatening the surprise. "Guys while Ma-Ti's gone I need to run an idea past you," the redhead spoke urgently, not sure exactly how much time he had to explain his plan.

"Wait a minute, you do actually want a mango do you not, and you have not just sent Ma-Ti on a wild duck chase?" Linka eyed her companion suspiciously.

"No, I really do want a mango, and its wild goose chase," Wheeler replied quickly with a smile.

"So what is this secret plan then? Is this what you were working on earlier?" Gi asked, moving back to the point

"Yeah, I have been thinking what we could do for Ma-Ti's birthday since I'm obviously not going anywhere thanks to junior's making me look like a balloon," the young man began as he indicated his large belly. "I thought maybe we could put on a murder mystery weekend, you know give Ma-Ti a crime to solve. You know how much he loves those detective books." the young man paused, waiting with baited breath as his friends considered the idea.

"That sounds like fun. What exactly did you have in mind?" Gi was the first to speak, wanting a few more details before she formed her final opinion.

"Well, I haven't worked out all the details just yet, but I was thinking we could start the day normally just like we've forgotten or something and then plant a box in Ma-Ti's room with a magnifying glass and the first clue maybe something like um a map and I don't know 'your quest begins my wise young friend …. Can't think of the rest at the moment . . ." Wheeler paused, reading his friends faces.

"Carry on, Wheeler," an intrigued Kwame urged.

"Ok, so then I thought maybe a series of challenges that incorporates each of our powers or interests, kind of to keep Ma-Ti busy while we set up the main event. So I was thinking maybe some clues to 4 plants around the island with instructions where to look and that would each reveal a quarter of a map and a clue to the next location, then when that map is completed it leads to a challenge where you have to use fire to free the clue but you need to work out how to make it without a lighter or matches or flint. Perhaps a hint in the clue itself? Then I was thinking of a bird challenge for you, Linka. I originally wanted to do a wind challenge with you that involved raising liquid in a straw by blowing across the top, but I kept getting stuck on that one. I decided to change it to a bird challenge that involves identifying all kinds of American birds. That's what I was looking up earlier Gi when I said I'd tell you if I worked it out properly," the water Planeteer nodded, and he could tell by the bright sheen in her eyes that she was excited at this highly creative project.

"What about my challenge?" she asked as a grin curved her pink lips.

"Well, water . . . how about that puzzle where you have to get exactly 4 liters of water using only a 3 liter and 5 liter bottles . . . ooo wait . . . is it possible to connect a scale to a computer so that if you get 4 liters the weight sets off the next clue like in die hard?" Wheeler could feel himself getting excited as the idea settled itself more firmly in his mind.

"Da possibly, I would have to play around with a special program for it…" Linka answered thoughtfully; she new it was possible to interface an electronic scale with a computer and it would just be a case of finding one to take the weight and making a simple program to make a question pop up when the weight was reached.

"What about Ma-Ti's power? Or are you just going to leave it at the four?" Gi wanted to know more about this mystery.

"I was thinking maybe we could use moral questions for Ma-Ti's power, you know follow your heart kind of stuff. If he gets it right it leads to the main clue, and if he gets it wrong it directs him back to the question," Wheeler answered clearly showing he had put some thought into this.

"Yes that would work. So what is the main clue? You have said the puzzles are to distract Ma-Ti while we set up, but you have not explained what we are setting up yet," Kwame asked, wanting very much to know everything his imaginative friend had come up with.

"The main clue would be the report of a death, 4 witness statements from those that stand to gain the most, a post mortem report that highlights concerns that it is not suicide or natural causes and a folder of paperwork that Ma-Ti can use as a guide. I thought we could all dress up in costumes, maybe 1930's or something old fashioned, and pretend to be different people for the whole weekend and just act out a story, leaving certain clues that Ma-Ti has to pick up on and follow to find out who the murderer is. What do you think?" Finishing his explanation, Wheeler looked around and waited for his friends reactions.

"I think…. It's a fantastic idea!" Gi chirped up, bouncing slightly in her seat from excitement.

"Da, it is the perfect party for Ma-Ti; and it means we can stay on Hope Island, where you seem to be more comfortable at the moment," Linka added, grinning widely, for it was times like this when Wheeler used his mind to come up with something really clever that he truly impressed her.

"It is an excellent plan, my friend, and of course we will all be happy to help you with the details," Kwame was the last to speak.

"I'm sure glad you said that, Kwame my man. I know absolutely nothing about the plants on this island," Wheeler beamed in response from the earth Planeteer.

Just then they heard the Geo-cruiser land, and the quickly returned to watching the TV; after all, the youngest of their group must not suspect a thing.

"Here you go, Wheeler." The Kyapo re-entered the room and carefully passed his friend a large ripe mango.

"Thanks, little buddy," Wheeler grinned his appreciation and quickly wandered to the kitchen to retrieve a knife and bowl, planning to eat the fruit right there and then.

The day of July 25th ushered in Wheeler's 20 week appointment, and he and Linka set off for Ridgewood, New Jersey, eager to see the friendly doctor and hear about the little ones progress. Now that Wheelers belly was becoming more prominent the whole thing suddenly seemed more real; and as each month passed, the soon to be father felt himself longing more and more to hold the little bundle that squirmed inside him. The examination went smoothly; Kristine announced that the blood tests she had taken last time were fine and that Wheeler was still doing really well. She openly admitted that she was impressed with his progress, commenting that he was notably bigger now and smiling as Wheeler blushed in return, he liked hearing that he was being a good incubator. The only trouble was that the appointment did take slightly longer than planned; and by the end, Wheeler wandered out feeling quite stressed and wobbly.

"Come on, champ, I think you deserve a treat," Linka said gently leading the redhead over to an ice-cream parlor and settling him into a seat.

Not feeling particularly alert, Wheeler didn't notice where they were until his Russian companion presented him with a menu and told him to choose something, and that it was her treat!

"I thought I was supposed to be avoiding sweets, wasted calories and all that," Wheeler retorted, his voice still somewhat quivery from his very recent traumatic event.

"Da, as a rule, you should really be careful with the sweets; but you have just been through something that has left you feeling shaky, and you look a bit pale. I thought you could do with being spoilt for a change," the young woman smiled and gently took the young mans hand in hers.

"You always spoil me . . . thanks," Wheeler offered his birth partner a weak smile and ordered his treat, making sure to share when the large bowl of ice-cream arrived.

"Feeling ok?" Linka asked quietly as she landed the Geo-cruiser back on Hope Island.

Wheeler had taken a snooze while on the way home. "Yeah, just sleepy," he yawned and gingerly got up from his seat. Kristine's earlier comment about there being a slight risk of miscarriage from the earlier procedure made the expectant father reluctant to move. He really didn't want to lose his baby after coming so far.

"Come on, come and sit down for a bit," Linka coaxed her uneasy friend forward and helped him down from the Geo-cruiser, making sure to let him take as much time as he wanted before carefully leading him in and puffing up the cushions in the rocker for him.

"Is everything alright?" Kwame noticed his friend's un-usual behavior and the fact that he looked a little paler than normal.

Seeing that the young man looked like he had been crying Gi expressed her concern for the fire Planeteer. "What happened? Is something wrong with the baby?" she joined in as the worried sensations wafted down around her. All of the planeteers had come to accept what had happened to their friend, and each was looking forward to the imminent arrival, and the chance to be aunts and uncles to the first Planeteer child.

"Nyet, the baby is fine. Wheeler just had a bit of an ordeal at the doctor's appointment; that is all," Linka quietly filled her friends in on the events as she passed Wheeler a drink of cool ice water.

"What happened?" Ma-ti questioned, wondering just what could have made his tough buddy seem so shaken.

"Kristine said she had to perform an amneoteth . . . amneoste . . . a test to see if the baby had any disabilities that would show up at birth. It can only be performed by inserting a needle into the stomach and drawing off some fluid. She called me in to help because Wheeler jumped off the table and was huddled in one corner shaking and sobbing. I had to tell her about what Blight did to him." Linka paused moving to brush the young mans fringe back in a loving gesture

"That's awful; are you ok, Wheeler?" Gi gently directed her question to the strangely silent young man who nodded numbly, feeling as though he hadn't the energy or strength to answer.

"Did Kristine manage to get the test done?" Kwame asked, wanting to know the rest of the story.

"Da, it took a bit of time and some encouragement, but we finally managed to get what we needed. Kristine said she thought Wheeler deserved a special treat as we left, so I bought him a hot fudge sundae with rainbow sprinkles, whipped, cream and a cherry," she smiled and, carefully pulling a handkerchief from her pocket, removed a stray sprinkle from her companions cheek. The gentle gesture made the carrot top pull away playfully, the shock finally starting to wear off a little.

"Oh Yumm! Sounds delicious," Gi commented, imagining the taste of the decadent treat settling on her own tongue.

"One thing's for sure, Rainbow Bright did everything she could to make it go faster and not be so bad." Wheeler smiled and tenderly placed his hand over his belly where the spot bandage had been applied.

"Rainbow Bright?" Ma-ti expressed his curiosity with a slight cock of the head.

"That's my new nickname for the doc . . . since she always wears those bright colors and has that bubbly personality."

"She said the test might pose a slight risk to the baby, so Wheeler will need to rest for a few days," Linka brought the conversation back to its original topic as she stroked Wheeler's fire colored bangs and kissed his forehead.

"Well you stay there and take it easy for a while, Wheeler; it sounds like you need a while to get over your appointment. We will be around if you need anything," Kwame advised his friend with a gentle wink; he intended to return after Wheeler had had a chance to rest to resume the secret plans they had for the coming weekend.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Wheeler worked tirelessly for the next week on his top secret project, and finally the big day arrived! On the morning of July 30th, he rose early from his bed and retrieved his master map for the puzzles set around Hope Island that was hidden in the locked drawer of his desk. He had just a couple more items to plant before everything was ready at last. Setting off along the beach with the elements required for the water challenge, he quietly reflected over the past few days. Ma-Ti had been very subdued and had spent a lot of time alone on the beach. More than once the redhead had wanted to comfort him as a brother would, telling him that of course he had remembered the young mans birthday, that it was just part of the plot to give him a surprise; however, he hadn't done, so now he just hoped that it wasn't too late to show the youngest Planeteer that he truly cared enough to remember this special day. Wandering back to the common room, Wheeler prepared himself a quick breakfast and settled down to wait, for he could do no more until his South American friend awoke.

"Hey, is everything set?" Gi enquired as she entered the communal area a few minutes later.

"Yeah, now we just need Ma-Ti; do you think he's ok? He seems to have taken my little bluff really hard." the friendly fire bug responded quietly, watching the water Planeteer prepare her own meal.

"I'm sure he'll be fine; we're always surprising each other; in fact, I'm a little surprised he hasn't considered it as a bluff." The Asian woman settled on the sofa and nudged her surrogate brother reassuringly.

"Morning!" Linka haled as she tripped in excitedly, as she had hardly been able to sleep through the night because she was constantly thinking about the amazing surprise planned for the youngest member of their group; and she quickly bounced down in between her two friends to join them for the morning meal.

"Am I to assume your looking forward to the next couple of days?" Wheeler remarked jovially as he just about moved his drink in time.

"Da, it will be fantastic! Just when are you going to plant the start clue in his room?" she asked desperate to start not only the conversation, but the whole adventure as well.

"Already did, it's on his desk; I snuck in early this morning while he was still sleeping. I hoped Suchi wouldn't wake up and ruin everything, but he was sleeping like a rock too." the redhead replied as a beaming Kwame wandered through the door.

"He has found the box and the card instructing him to bring it through once he is dressed. I was brushing my teeth and nearly got knocked over as he ran into the bathroom" the black man grinned clearly pleased that his roommate was feeling more cheerful.

"Good morning my friends!" an excited Ma-Ti burst through the door.

"Happy Birthday Ma-Ti!" the small group hollered in response as the Kyapo placed his treasure on the table and ran over to hug his friends!

"You did not forget after all!" he grinned, wrapping Wheeler in a tight hug.

"No way, little buddy, I'd never forget your birthday, you know that. I may be putzy with dates, but my friends' birthdays are permanently stuck in my head." He slapped Ma-Ti on the back as the new adult released his big buddy from his loving grip. "Let's see ... I think maybe you're gonna need this." the redhead announced, handing his friend a tiny gold key.

With shaking hands, the young Indian returned to the box and almost jumped in excitement as the lock clicked open. He began gasping in awe as he lifted out the delicately crafted magnifying glass that Wheeler had picked up from an antique shop only a few days before when shopping with his mother. He figured he might as well purchase this treasured item while he was still able to pass himself off as being fat. He knew it wouldn't be long before he couldn't be seen in public without raising suspicion from onlookers. After collecting himself, the birthday boy could hardly contain his excitement; how could he have ever doubted his friend? Reaching back into the box he drew out the neatly drawn map, unfolded the piece of paper containing the first clue, and read aloud:

"Your quest begins, my young friend, where melted silicon enables growth. Your treasure lays 10 paces forward and 3 paces left of a favored shrub. Good luck and have fun!"

The young man considered the clue for a few minutes, muttering under his breath before darting off, and eager to find his treasure.

"That is a good clue my friend," Kwame noted thoughtfully, for even the redheads co-conspirators did not know the answers to the written clues.

"Do you know where it's pointing to?" Wheeler answered, carefully getting to his feet.

"Well now, melted silicon, all I can think of is glass, so I am guessing you planted a clue in my greenhouse . . . but what is the favored shrub?" the Earth Planeteer pondered aloud.

"Think of another definition for favored, and a plant with the same name..." Wheeler prompted his African friend with a subtle grin curving his lips. The girls looked on, anxiously waiting for the response.

"I know! The love rose!" Kwame beamed.

"You got it!" Wheeler congratulated his botanical friend.

"How did you ever come up with that?" Linka wanted to know, stunned at the Americans apparent cunning.

"Hard work," Wheeler smiled. "OK, guys, help me get tonight's meal ready. We have to be changed and in character by the time Ma-Ti gets back."

Quickly reaching the large freestanding glasshouse, Ma-Ti re-read the clue, mumbling under his breath as he tried to work out the exact location.

"…10 steps forward and 3 steps left of a favored bush..." Glancing around the young man noticed a delicate yellow flower placed, he suspected deliberately, nearby with a compass and quickly searched the long rows of plants for a similar bloom, after all it had to be another clue. Seeing what he was looking for, the tall youth bent down and read the label "Love rose…. favored is another word for loved…" With a grin threatening to split his face in two, the Kyapo slowly walked 10 paces forward then, turning left, he stepped forward another 3, kneeling at that point, and he quickly pushed back the gravel floor covering and found a small laminated card and read the lettering:

"My seeds will give you a buzz, my name is a type of soda. What am I? Dig 5 paces north of me to lead you on…"

There was only one plant it could be, and the heart Planeteer set off at a run for the place he knew the plant to grow on the island.

Back in the common hut, the remaining Planeteers had been busy with their preparations for the big event, and the room had been transformed into a 1930's grand dining room, ready for the main surprise that was to take place later that day.

"Commander Clash will be arriving soon," Linka noted, glancing at her watch.

Despite the recent problems he had with the military man, Wheeler had realized he would be a character short for the plot he had finally come up with, and with some reservation, he had called the island home of his once father figure friend...

"Wheeler, it's good to hear from you, my young friend," the greeting had been jovial, was the redhead maybe calling to forgive him for his stupid over-protective mistake?

"Hi, listen I know this is gonna sound bad, thing is I still can't completely forgive you for what you did; but the thing is I kinda need you to do me a favor," Wheeler had started curtly not sure how to address the fighting man now that they were not on the best of terms.

"Anything, Wheeler, what do you need?" the older mans first thought had been that the request would have something to do with the baby, but he didn't want to jeopardize the first civil contact he'd had with the young pyro-Planeteer in almost 2 months; so he stayed away from the subject.

"Here goes, it's Ma-Ti's birthday on the 30th of July and I've planned a murder mystery thing for him; only I found out that I'm a person short. I know we haven't been getting along so good lately, but do you think you could act as a butler for the plot? You get a juicy character story." Wheeler remembered biting his lip, it sounded like a huge liberty asking favors from someone he wasn't sure how to react around anymore.

"I'll be there if you think you can stand having me around, and if its for Ma-Ti, I'd be happy to play the role," the ex-soldier had replied; he was secretly pleased that the soon to be father had thought to ask him, and what ever their personal difficulties, Wheeler was thinking of his friend; and Clash thought this was a noble quality in anyone despite any personal rifts.

"Yeah, thanks," the redhead replied with a sigh...

"Here goes nothing," Wheeler thought as the sound of chopper blades heralded Kwame's return with their military guest.

"Are you sure you two can stand to be in the same room together?" Gi asked, a slightly irritable tone inflecting her words, for she was fed up with the feud that continued between her friends.

"I'll do my best; anyways, we'll both be in character," Wheeler answered equally coldly, as his emotions were leaping all over the place at the moment; and he couldn't guarantee anything right now.

Finding the large crop of Cola plants, the Kyapo quickly retrieved the compass from his pocket and turned north, walking 5 paces before again ducking down and using his hands to dig in the soft soil. Obviously his guess had been right, as a large jigsaw piece came into view along with another clue. Ma-Ti smiled, for he found that this game was quite fun!

"My large leaves provide the perfect shade; my fruit is particularly popular with primates. What am I? Find the odd one out to reveal your next clue…. hmmm primates has to mean monkey's but they like all sorts of fruit, but which one has large leaves…I know!" the young man shouted triumphantly and set off for the next location.

"Hello, Wheeler," Commander Emile Clash extended his hand awkwardly and tried not to stare at the young mans large and obvious gut.

"Glad you could come," Wheeler cleared his throat, feeling equally awkward as he quickly retrieved an envelope. "This is your character details and history; you need to learn the information so that if Ma-Ti questions you it sounds natural. Did you bring the clothes I suggested?" the American asked quickly, getting to business, for the less contact he had with the radar station operator right now the better.

"I did, I'll ... er ... get down to this on the double. Hello Linka, Gi..." the ex-soldier greeted the young women with a gentle hug.

"Hello, commander clash," Linka chirped happily.

"Thank you for doing this, I know how difficult it is with you two at the moment," Gi added as they accompanied their friend to the sofa.

"What are friends for; anyway it was Wheeler's idea that I come. I'll get through to him somehow, but today is Ma-Ti's day. Hmmm, lets see now I am an ex-military personnel discharged from Her Majesty's Army, and now I'm engaged in service to the Sloane family at the mansion…" the older man paused looking at the décor.

"Ta da!" Gi emphasized to show that this was the mansion.

"I see, I had been taken off the front lines and assigned to be Colonel Horace Emanuel Sloane's, interesting name, personal valet after they diagnosed me with shell shock. When we were both out of the Army, he hired me as his man servant so I wouldn't have to return home and be seen as a conscientious objector. I got along well with my employer, as I viewed him as my savior; however, I resented his son Wheeler Sloane, a spoilt young man with more money than sense, and a taste for fine wines and liquors. On the night of the murder I was polishing some boots and talking to the young maid, and I eventually went to bed because I couldn't hold my drink like I used to… So who's company do I have the pleasure of?" the commander asked his companions.

"I am Lady Angelinka Piatikova, first cousin to Lord Horace's son, my mother Dezdemelda Sloane married into the Russian aristocracy at the beginning of the century, and my parents were both heavily involved in charitable work. I have recently lost both my parents, who died in an accident that took place on one of the construction sites in South America, where they had been doing, yet more charity work. I resented the fact that my parents lowered themselves to working when we were wealthy enough to have servants doing everything for us, and that resentment grew stronger when charity work was responsible for their deaths. I have been traveling around the world shopping and having the time of my life for some weeks. I moved in to live with my uncle until I was to be married..." Linka quickly introduced herself and tried not to giggle, for she realized this was more fun than she expected, and she couldn't believe what a brat her character was turning out to be! "I am to being such a cow!" she lost her private battle and broke into a snicker.

"I am Giana Lang, my mother is hired as cook of the household and I was always treated well by the family, and I was allowed to have an education. When I came of age I was offered work as the chambermaid here. Although I used to play with Wheeler a lot as a child it was far from a fun friendship. He bullied me and even broke some of my toys … got his jollies out of making me cry. It seemed he would pretend he was a perfect angel when our governess was watching, but when she turned her back, he was cruel to me. He treats me as nothing more than a slave now that we are no longer children..." the young Asian girl quickly introduced her character, expertly remembering the points from her character guide.

"Guess who plays Jai Li, the mother…" Gaia announced with a wink as she entered the room. "Apparently, I was all alone in the world, and the Lord hired me as the cook after one of his hunting trips in the Orient, and I gave birth to Giana not too long after that."

"Hello, Commander Clash," Kwame hailed as he entered the room.

"No, apparently I am Albert Jeeves, head butler for the household and personal assistant to the late Lord," the ex-soldier replied with a grin deciding to get into character and be ready for the evening's game.

"Oh of course. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kwame Shaa, head gardener here," the African replied jovially, sensing that Wheelers little idea was going to work wonderfully!

"I say you're rather young to be head gardener aren't you?" the commander asked, wanting to see how much the inventive redhead had covered in the character profiles.

"My father Bobo Shaa was hired by Lord Sloane to work on the estate, he was a fantastic gardener, and my mother was hired to be Wheeler's (and Giana's and my) nanny and governess. We were all quite young when she passed on though. Despite not having much of an education, I took over as head gardener last year when the job became too much for my father. He still lives on the estate tending the smaller seedlings, and advising me..." The African grinned, there was a nice juicy secret in his character profile and as the most reserved of the group he looked forward to seeing his friends faces as his character developed.

"And who is Wheeler playing?" the military man expressed his curiosity to the others.

"Good question," Gi smirked.

"He has not told us who his character is," Kwame observed with a wave of the hand. "It must be the best kept secret on Hope Island – next to Ma-Ti's present."

Wandering in between the tall banana plants, the Kyapo knew for sure he was in the right location as he spotted a rather odd sight, a blue banana that had to be the odd one out. The young man quickly picked the strange fruit and broke open the skin. Inside, he found a roll of paper and a rather cryptic message:

"To carry on you must solve this message and remember A is to Z as M is to L"

Ea kagzs pqfqofuhq kag tmhq oayq ftue rmd, kagd cgqef oazfuzgqe zaf rmd rday tqdq itqdq eqhqz oaxade gzufq fa euzs uz ftq dmuz, nq egdq ar ftq adpqd nqradq kag nqsuz, m yuefmwq iagxp nq m euxxk ftuzs.

Tabq kagr qzvakuzs kagd pmk xuffxq ngppk.

Ma-Ti stared at the cryptic letters on the paper in front of him, and he bit his upper lip as he submerged himself into a pensive state. "Oh man this is going to take forever."

The South American wandered a few paces and settled on a flat looking rock to think about the clue "A is to Z as M is to L, how about a little help here, Wheeler…" the young adult sighed thoughtfully and looked down to discover A scrabble board had been carefully laid out on the ground with the alphabet and a small pile of letters by the side. "Ok A is to Z as M is to L … so A must equal M" the heart Planeteer murmured to himself as he carefully placed the M square in place "and Z must be L" he placed the next peg, "so now what is the sequence…"

Suddenly the 18-year-old had an idea and quickly counted along the remaining spaces, it worked it was the alphabet but starting with M and ending in L. Now the written clue made perfect sense, and Ma-Ti worked quickly to decipher the coded message, reading it aloud when he was through.

"So young detective you have come this far, your quest continues not far from here where seven colors unite to sing in the rain, be sure of the order before you begin, a mistake would be a silly thing.

Hope your enjoying your day little buddy."

"I am definitely enjoying my day, Wheeler!" the Kyapo grinned happily as he deciphered the last of the clue. Truly, this was the best birthday he'd ever had. It was perfect for a mystery buff such as he, and he realized his friends must have been planning it for months.

Leaning back for a few moments Ma-Ti felt something catch his hand; and he looked down again to notice a small box. He carefully lifted it up and read the little note:

"Thought you could use a snack, detective. Love, Gi xx…"

He felt a grin threatening to curve his lips and puff his cheeks as he realized just how empty his stomach actually was; all this detecting was hungry work.

After polishing off the delicious sandwich and taking time to savor the warm drink that had been thoughtfully provided, the birthday boy pondered the latest clue.

"Seven colors unite to sing in the rain…" he muttered quietly, for he knew it could only be a rainbow. What else had seven colors together; and rainbow not only contained the word rain, they were associated. Now he had to get the sequence right; what was that rhyme that Wheeler had taught him?

"Richard of York …. what was it, something about a battle… gave battle in vain…" the man finished triumphantly, "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet!" he smiled, now he just needed to find where to use that information.

Looking around, the aspiring slooth saw an indentation in the ground a few meters away and wandered over to check it out. Written underneath a message simply said _follow me;_ and, looking further, Ma-Ti saw another indentation that was not far away. He collected the puzzle pieces he'd already found and set off, wondering just what could be next. Following the trail through the trees, the heart Planeteer suddenly spied a board up ahead, and he ran forwards knowing instinctively that this was part of the next clue. Closer examination revealed that there were 7 colored squares that required sorting. Mumbling the poem in his head Ma-Ti worked to fit the blocks together according to the colors of a rainbow and then stood back. Where was the clue? All he could see was a trail of black dots spiraling down the column. Was it an arrow? No it couldn't be, for there didn't appear to be a head to it, and the ground where he'd built the structure was surely too hard for anything to be buried in it.

"What do I do, Wheeler?" he quietly asked to the puffy clouds in the blue sky, knowing that even though the clues so far had been more Kwame's department there was an overall playful mood about the quest which could only be his big buddies mastermind.

Wandering closer, the Kyapo leaned forward; the line, if that's what it was, was not even a line; in fact, it almost looked like tiny letters, was that it? Reaching into his pocket, Ma-Ti retrieved his birthday gift, the exquisitely crafted magnifying glass and held it against the tower of blocks.

"If you are right, I will make sense…" Ma-Ti read, shifting his position as the message continued downwards. "Your jigsaw lies in line with me but can only be reached by wet feet." Ma-Ti glanced forward from the message's end, and walked forward. "Can only be reached by wet feet… Of course the river!"

Without bothering to remove his shoes the young man splashed into the water and looked down. Sure enough, secured by a large rock, the 2nd quarter of the brightly colored map lay in his view. Ma-Ti collected it in his hand and read the next clue with glee.

"My growth looks strange it must be said; upon a spike I rest my head. My flesh is sweet and good to eat, my skin is tough and chequered, what am I? You'd be a sucker not to look here. The Indian snickered as he almost instantly realized the answer. "Oh that's easy, how about a real challenge, Wheeler," the South American whispered, heading for the large crop of pineapple plants that grew on the southern tip of the island.

Arriving in record time, the young man quickly rummaged through the plants spiky foliage, certain to remember Kwame's explanation of the growing shoot with excellent clarity, all the way from the crown where the fruit grows to the suckers underneath. Having found his search rewarding, the Planeteer read the next clue with a happy smile shining in his eyes.

"My fruit is an apple but I am as sweet as a nut, be careful how you eat me I have an unpleasant defense strategy. What am I? Pull the rope to reveal the final puzzle piece." The young adult cracked half a smile as he ran a couple fingers through his black hair. "Well I asked for a challenge," the 18 year old muttered, trying to decipher the clue. For he wondered if he was looking for a fruit shaped like a nut perhaps? There didn't seem to be any, at least none he could think of. Maybe it was a nut with a fruit name? He couldn't think of that either. For the next several minutes, he wracked his brain in order to determine just what the solution could be.

All of a sudden, it came to him, and he couldn't believe he'd been so slow in coming up with the right answer! "Of course the Cashew nut!" he cried out triumphantly, setting off and thinking about the strange plant he was searching for.

The tree also bore a sweet fruit known as an apple, and he remembered all too well the nasty reaction that would come from eating one of these forbidden fruits, because he knew Wheeler had experienced it first hand. Not realizing that the plant was well armed, Wheeler had picked one of the nuts and eaten it straight, knowing only that it was a delicious seed he'd had before. Unfortunately, the reaction had been frightening, with large painful blisters erupting around the young mans lips and inside his mouth; and regrettably, the Kyapo had laughed and caused his surrogate brother to turn away with hurt feelings. Not too long after that, he had managed to square the small emotional rift and make it up to the ailing carrot top by mixing a soothing lotion for him; however, the uncomfortable teen still hadn't been able to eat properly for a week.

"How's he doing?" Gi asked, approaching her ginger haired friend as he quietly spied on the young birthday boy.

"Looking good so far, he's on the last garden clue now; and judging by his smile, I'm guessing he's having a good time," Wheeler answered lightly.

"That's good, you ok?" the Thai girl pushed knowing instinctively that Wheeler had made a quick exit so as to avoid the ex-serviceman as much as possible.

"Uh huh," Wheeler smiled and leaned back contentedly, for everything was going according to plan.

Glancing around the small crop of cashew trees, Ma-Ti soon spotted a dangling rope and looked upward; wondering what would happen if he pulled it. He couldn't see anything obvious in the branches, but the instructions specifically told him to pull the cord for the final piece of the puzzle. What would happen when he put the jigsaw together? X marks the spot? He sure hoped not, because he felt that would seem rather stupid after the other clues; he would really like another challenge. He purely enjoyed these little mind games, and they were fun. Also, he wasn't quite ready to return to the common room just yet.

Grabbing the rope in his hand, the young man tugged forcefully and stepped back as something rustled and a large globe landed at his feet. He hadn't spotted that; well it was green. Apparently, the camouflage trick had worked in hiding this curious object. Ma-Ti knew that the obvious thing was to break the fragile ball, although nothing specifically told him to do so. Looking around for any sign of instruction, the young man shrugged and carefully broke the thin paper shell and gaped wide eyed at the discovery inside! The grinned that erupted threatened to split the young mans face in two, as he pulled out a long, beige trench coat and trilby. Obviously, his expectant friend had more detective work in store for him, and the final puzzle piece lay at the bottom of the package with another note. The Kyapo gleefully scooped it up and settled on a nearby rock to learn of the next challenge.

"So, my young friend, you know your plants but can you find your route, assemble the puzzle as quick as you can to lead you on…" Ma-Ti read to himself, and with trembling fingers, the young man set the 4 jigsaw squares together and looked down; the map clearly showed a cross and the location he knew was Wheelers favorite place on the island.

Arriving at Wheeler's special place, the Kyapo was met with a curious construction that consisted of a long clear tube with a marble at one end and a toy car inside. There was something stuck to the car. Was that what he was after? Above the tube a small toffee hammer was suspended by the thinnest of strings, and at its beginning an envelope sat waiting for the Indians eager hands.

"The message you seek is encased in glass, and only a pebble can free it. The mallet you see is neatly aligned and poised for the task at hand. No cracks must occur there is only one way; and no trace of your presence you leave. I'll set you a riddle which, if you can solve, will show you the answer you seek. I am always hungry; I must always be fed; the finger I lick will soon turn red."

Well the clue wasn't poetic but it said enough. The task was clear; he had to free the message from the glass tube without breaking it. Well that was easy, just cut the thread; however, it said to leave no trace of his presence. Ma-Ti knew that if he cut the rope, it would lie dangling, and you didn't feed a knife anyway.

Everything so far had been plants, Kwame's hobby. Was there a pattern to the challenges? The young man studied the thread more closely; it smelt funny like petrol. Suddenly, he remembered a conclusion he read in his favorite detective novel. , There had been a murder but the door had been locked from the inside; there was a record player and some traces of ash and burnt fibers, and a strange smell in the room. Fire! That was the answer; fire would burn the rope, releasing the hammer and knocking the car down the shoot! It would remove any trace of his presence. Also, a flame was hungry; it fed off fuel and oxygen, and judging by Wheelers burns in the early years when he was still training with his ring, it certainly turned the flesh red.

The only problem was how could he light the thread; he didn't carry a lighter like Wheeler did in the event his ring would be rendered useless; and although he could easily make fire from wood, there was none to be seen, as it had apparently been cleared away by the clue setter.

The South American wandered a little way; it was obvious why Wheeler liked this place. The sun, warm and golden, shone brightly above an azure sea, and there was just enough shade to protect one from the heat. A stone ledge formed the perfect seat to look out over the world and He settled on the ledge and relaxed, thinking about the most basic of historical achievements like the creation of fire. With a smile, he turned his head and looked at the miniature flag pole Wheeler had erected at this point on the island once during a game.

"The king is in residence!" he had announced to his Planeteer peers, raising the small American flag.

"You do not have a king in your country, Wheeler!" had been Linka's response.

"No, but this is the flag for Wheelerland, and that does have a king… me!" the redhead had reasoned, making the Russian roll her eyes in an affectionate exasperation.

Wait … what was that on the rope? Was that another envelope that might shed some light on the situation? With the curiosity of a cat, Ma-Ti opened the clean white sheet. "Nature will help you to be a bright spark, a detective's kit will focus your strength," he read.

It was the answer, of course! Scrambling back to the glass tube, Ma-Ti quickly retrieved his magnifying glass and, with some experimentation, held it in place. Sure enough, the thread began to smolder and burn as the lens focused the suns heat onto it. Within seconds, the taut string snapped, releasing the mallet which knocked the marble and sent the car whizzing to the excited hands of the wide eyed South American Indian. Ripping the message from its vessel Ma-Ti read the neatly lettered note with a willing mind.

"Where snowy wings beat the gentle air and circle in the sky, an ornithology test is set, use your knowledge to lead you on, a trail and a message to solve, a bit of fun, nyet!"

The challenge had to be set up on the Cliff; it was Linka's favorite bird watching spot. She would always spend hours there observing as the gulls lazily circled on a current of warm air. With a bounce in his step the Heart Planeteer set off and soon found the first image that showed a brilliant canary yellow bird with black wings, a long bluntish beak and a slight eye stripe. He recognized it immediately, for they were often seen around Hope Island. The trouble was … what was it called? That was what he had to find out.

Below the image lay a series of envelopes that were carefully labeled with both the common and the scientific name for several birds. He remembered that Linka had once explained that the scientific term was sometimes more obvious than the common name. He read aloud as he stared at the possibilities.

"Yellow Warbler (Dendroica petechia), Golden Oriole (Oriolus oriolus), Yellow-bellied Flycatcher (Empidonax flaviventris), Yellow Grosbeak (Pheucticus chrysopeplus) and Golden Eagle (Aquila chrysaetos)." After spending another moment studying the envelopes, he began to work out his task at hand. "Let me see, it is definitely not the eagle…" the young man muttered to himself and removed the first wrong answer from the table. "And it has more than a yellow belly so I do not think it is the fly catcher…" He removed the envelope and concentrated deeply on the remaining 3 answers. "Argh! I am never going to get these; I cannot recognize birds, Linka!" he spoke out loud as he slouched despondently, as he felt he had failed the wind Planeteers challenge that he knew instinctively was set up by his Russian friend.

Suddenly a determination surged through his mind; he was not going to give up that easily. Maybe the blonde Planeteer had left him a clue; after all, the others had. Looking around his European friend's favorite clearing, the young man saw nothing obvious, and he resolved that he would just have to guess which of the remaining answers was right. He hovered slightly and reached forward and, with a nervous sigh, decided on the yellow grosbeak because it had a cool sounding name. When he opened the envelope, the Amazon Planeteer was instantly disappointed when he read the message that was inside.

"I am sorry, Ma-Ti, that is not right." The young man drew a frustrated sigh and was about to give up when he noticed there was more to the message. "I drum my call to draw you in, my nest I like to drill; in a hole you'll find a book to help you with this skill. Ah-hah! So you did leave me a clue after all," he smiled and continued to think aloud, "Hmm a bird that likes to drill…"

Suddenly, something else slipped from the envelope, it was a picture of a bird, and it looked like the woodpecker that had nested on the island last summer. Ma-Ti remembered Linka fiercely guarding the site, stopping anyone from going within 100 meters of the nest, except Wheeler, but that was only because she wanted a photograph for her collection. The carrot top had told the others later it was like being on an army drill: be quiet, duck, don't stand there. The memory made him laugh for a moment.

Now what was the species he should know? Linka had talked of nothing else for months.

"I know! It is the red bellied woodpecker!" he shouted, dashing off to the hollow tree trunk that the bird had used for a nest. After he made it to the location, Ma-Ti carefully reached into the hole and felt something and pulled it out. He looked at the lettering on the front of the book, _Birds of North America and the Tropics. _ Now he would be able to solve the clue!

Returning to the first image, Ma-Ti carefully looked up the entry for Yellow Warbler; it wasn't that; so it had to be the Golden Oriole. With shaking hands, the South American Indian opened the envelope. Inside, rested a stiff picture and a note for the detective.

"Well done; you are right. Now keep this safe because you will need it at the end. Your trail continues not far from here, just along the path…"

The Kyapo looked in the direction of the forest path, and he could see something just ahead. Tucking the envelope and the book into his pocket, he set off and quickly arrived at the next clue. The picture showed a small, slightly stocky, green bird with a hooked beak.

"Hmm, well that looks like a parrot…" the birthday boy mused, knowing the shape of the body and the head definitely gave the bird's family heritage away. However, at the same time, it seemed small for a parrot, and the heart Planeteer carefully glanced at the available choices.

"White-winged Parakeet (Brotogeris versicolurus), Budgerigar (Melopsittacus undulates), Green Kingfisher (Chloroceryle Americana), Green Heron (Butorides virescens), and Monk Parakeet (Myiopsitta monachs)" he read the envelopes that stared at him from the small picnic table. "It is not the kingfisher or the heron," the young man decided, pushing those options away and continuing his studies, "and it's not the budgerigar, I have seen those before … so it is one of the parakeets…" He looked at the picture again and concluded there was a lighter flash in among the green plumage that covered the wings. It seemed rather obvious after the first picture but he thought if he had to make a bet it would be on the white-winged parakeet. After a second's pause, he carefully retrieved the identification book from his pocket and looked at the chapter on parrots. "I was right!" he announced almost jumping for joy at guessing the correct bird. Then the youth ripped open the corresponding envelope and looked thoughtfully at the picture before reading the message. "Excellent! You have correctly identified the parakeet, but you are not done yet. Follow the path to continue."

Wheeler looked at his watch, and the glowing dial showed the time to be exactly 2pm.

"Ma-Ti should be doing your little bird quiz now, Babe," he murmured, glancing across at Linka.

"I think so, how do you think he is finding it?" the Russian replied as she turned her attention to the sunlit horizon where she knew the young Indian would be.

"It's gonna force him to think; they were recognizable birds, and he does have the book if he needs it." Wheeler shrugged upon watching his companions face.

"Da, he may need it ... only if he guesses wrong somewhere though," the blonde smiled.

"True," Wheeler murmured, returning to his checklist of things to do.

"How are we doing?" Linka wanted to know as she watched her friend's attention drop to the clipboard.

"Ok I think; Ma-Ti should be away for at least another couple of hours, maybe 3. The mock banquet is cooking and should be ready for 5pm; everyone's learning their roles; costumes are ready in everyone's rooms; and knickknacks are set. Just need to do a final check at about 4.30pm to make sure people know what clues they're leaving," the young man replied with a smile. "Oh, and if anyone gets thirsty, they can't have what's in the green pitcher; it's a prop for the story," he said as he suddenly remembered that the flat soda (phony liquor) in the container was essential for his character as the mystery unfolded.

"Heeheehee. How can we miss it, Yankee," Linka giggled, "you have a note taped to the lid that says DO NOT DRINK ME."

Content that everything was falling neatly into place, the master mind smiled. "Just enough time for a snooze." Wheeler rested the list of instructions on the table and leaned back in his chair, enjoying the sun on his face.

"You deserve it," Linka whispered quietly as she returned to her character booklet.

Ma-Ti quickly settled into his task, opting to use the book only if he needed it, and he was soon nearing the clearing at the end of the path. He eagerly wanted to know what all these pictures were for and couldn't help but jitter excitedly as he came to what seemed to be the last puzzle. The picture showed a small plump bird with a thick strong looking beak. It was a brilliant orange color, and it appeared to be sitting and staring from the page as if waiting for the young detective to guess its name.

"Hmmm, your pretty…" the young man murmured absently as he glanced at the available names and read them aloud, "Common Redpoll, (Carduelis flammea), Saffron Finch (Sicalis flaveola), Orange-crowned Warbler (Vermivora celata), and Vermilion Flycatcher (Pyrocephalus rubinus), and Bull finch (Pyrrhula pyrrhula)…" The answer seemed to jump out at the investigator, and the false answers were good. However, the process of elimination worked in his favor, as one answer was one he knew was not even a tropical species. Quite obviously, Linka was running out of plausible red herrings; and the bird was certainly a saffron color. It had to be the saffron finch. Did he chance it, or did he check? The Kyapo felt so sure he was right; and deciding to go with his gut instinct, the birthday boy picked up the envelope and looked inside. He then started jumping for joy as the last puzzle piece slipped into his hand with a small tidy note.

"Well done, you have passed the bird ID test, ahead in the clearing awaits a message, insert your picture clues into the spaces to finish the clue and continue on."

Dashing forwards the young man soon saw a large blackboard with a half completed message written in chalk:

The+ en + -wa is what you seek, the of +s build. your decipher the code. and have been around since 's dawn, in the image year, how since their + ers were born?

The four digit pass code waits for you where balls are tossed and picnics had on a lazy afternoon. Heads up!

Gathering his pictures, the youth quickly set about completing the message, feeling very pleased that each picture had a number on the back to help him locate its position. After a moment, he stood back to decipher the finished code.

"Let me see … that first picture looks like a piece of Inca gold + en, and then there is a rat and a map of hmm where is that, I have heard of Des Moines, Illinois? No the capital of that is Springfield…" the young man stared at his sneakers thoughtfully. Trust Wheeler to set him a US state question. Something made him think he was looking for a state beginning with the letter I. What was there … Idaho … no that wasn't it … what was the next bit? "Minus wa, of course! Des Moines was Iowa, so rat plus Iowa – wa, that spelled ratio. The golden ratio is what you seek the…" The picture showed a piece of paper and a barrister's wig, indicating something to do with the legal system. Was it court, case, judge … of course, law! "…the law of…" what was that supposed to mean? the young man continued to quietly think; slowly deciphering the message until he finally realized the whole clue! "The Golden Ratio is what you seek, the law of natures build. To unlock your prize decipher the code, water and fire have been around since Earth's dawn, in the mirror image year, how long since their holders were born?" Ma-Ti rested his chin in his hand and pondered this puzzle for a moment. "Water and fire, that must mean Gi and Wheeler; so 21 and almost 23? But wait what does it mean by mirror image year?" the junior slooth allowed his mind to wander, and he doodled in the ground with a sharp stick.

It didn't seem possible that they had been Planeteers for 6 years already! The youngest of the eco-activists fondly remembered the first New Years after they had joined; Wheeler had been so determined to have a good time, spending ages decorating the common room, ready for a real New York style party. But then Blight and Greedly had spoiled it with their time machine and their plans to accelerate global warming. It could all have ended at that point in the dawn of 1991 when Wheeler, suffering from a severe case of burn-out, had wanted to give up and quit the Planeteers to let someone else sort out the world's problems in his place. The Kyapo was thankful the redhead had changed his mind about leaving the group.

"Wait a minute … 1991, 1,9,9,1, that is it! The number goes both ways and is the same; it is the mirror image. In the mirror image year, how long since water and fire holders were born? 16 and 18 years. The code is 1618! The four digit pass code waits for you where balls are tossed and picnics are enjoyed on a lazy afternoon. Heads up! Immediately, the young man knew where he had to go next. "The beach!" Ma-Ti cried in realization, leaping from his crouched position and setting off in the direction of the volleyball court.

The clear, calm ocean lapped lazily at the shore as Ma-Ti carefully leapt down into the soft sand and looked around for his next clue. It really was a beautiful day, no doubt thanks to Gaia, for it was always nice on Hope Island for the five Planeteers' birthdays; and it was the kindly spirits way of saying thank you for the hard work that they had been doing over the last several years. At least that is what the young Indian imagined. Spotting a large container in the sand, he headed over with a determination to discover what his next task should be. The container turned out to be a large suitcase with an Alice in wonderland style label that was instructing him: 'Open me.' The little sign was written in Gi's neat slanting handwriting, and the young man felt his spirits sink a little; surely, there couldn't be anything fun in there. Still, he wouldn't know until he found out, clicking the twin locks Ma-Ti lifted the lid and admired the contents. As if by magic, the lank computer screen inside lit up and asked for a four character password; and that was sure to be 1618, the answer from the previous clue. Now what was this attached to the computer, a weighing scale? Ma-Ti quickly keyed in the code and waited as the screen went blank for a moment; then he watched excitedly as a message began to type itself on the screen.

"YOU HAVE TWO CONTAINERS; ONE HOLDS FIVE GALLONS, THE OTHER HOLDS THREE. YOU CAN HAVE AS MUCH WATER AS YOU WANT. YOUR TASK: MEASURE EXACTLY FOUR GALLONS OF WATER INTO THE FIVE-GALLON CONTAINER. PLACE THE CONTAINER ONTO THE SCALE TO CHECK YOUR ANSWER, BUT NO CHEATING YOU ONLY HAVE 3 LIVES!" He read the luminescent words that scrolled along the monitor.

The message shimmered on the screen as if waiting for the young man to move; it was like something out of Die Hard, and the birthday boy eagerly looked around for the promised receptacles. The sought for items lay a few yards away, the ocean waves gently lapping at their bottoms as if trying to tempt them out to sea. Mumbling the clue to himself, Ma-Ti gathered the bottles and looked at them in a deep state of concentration; how could he make exactly four liters with these specific containers? After trying several different methods without success, the young man settled down to think about the solution. If only he could remember the sequence they had used in Die Hard with a Vengeance.

Wheeler had insisted on watching the movie only a few days before, and the hopeful detective realized all too quickly that his friend's choice had been his clue for this puzzle; and he desperately tried to think of the scene, whispering the lines in his head. With a start he realized what he needed to do, and stepping into the welcoming waves, the South American carefully filled the five liter bottle to the top.

"Ok that is 0L and 5L," he muttered quietly to himself, pouring the water into the smaller bottle until that was full. "Now I have 3L and 2L…" he spoke the steps, carefully focusing on the one line in the film that explained the solution perfectly. Upon emptying the 3L bottle back into the cheerful surf, the heart Planeteer smiled, as he realized it was working! Now all he had to do was transfer the two liters of water from the five liter jug to the three liter jug, leaving him with exactly 1 liter of space in the smaller of the 2 containers. Filling the five liter jug one more time, the Kyapo finished filling the 3 liter jug. "Giving me…" he announced to no one in particular, "3 liters and 4 liters…"

Careful not to spill a drop of his watchfully measured amount, the young man returned to the computer, toting the 4/5th's full bottle and placed it on the scale and he waited with crossed fingers as the scales dial flickered as it displayed the weight.

It seemed an age had passed until, finally, the computer screen blinked out once more, and a new message appeared for Ma-Ti to read.

"YES THAT IS RIGHT; YOU HAVE COMPLETED THE WATER CHALLENGE. JUST ONE PART REMAINS ON YOUR BIRTHDAY QUEST AND TO FIND IT YOU MUST LOOK INSIDE. WHERE YOUR HEART LEADS YOU, YOU'LL HAVE TO CHOOSE, WHICH IS WRONG AND WHICH IS RIGHT?"

The South American's brow crossed, for he found himself mentally asking the question, "You must look inside?" But where was he to go for the challenge - unless… "Let me see…" the young man muttered pensively as he remembered the day's events. The plant challenge started in the greenhouse, Kwame's favorite place on the island; Wheeler's challenge had been set in the redheads favorite location; the bird challenge had been at Linka's favorite clearing where she could watch eagles; and the last challenge had been on the beach - although Gi's favorite place was the water, so this was certainly the closest that Wheeler could find. The clue had to mean that the last challenge was set in his favorite place on the island. Where your heart leads you … that was easy; his special location was a large smooth rock at the other end of the beach. With a bound, he set off. If the other challenges were anything to go by, this task would likely ask him to use his heart power.

It had been said that Ma-Ti's favorite place on the island was a clear indication of his power over the others; he was the glue between their diverse personalities, resolving differences and keeping the peace - especially between Wheeler and Linka, who seemed determined to annoy one another. Although there had been no arguments since Wheeler's impregnation, it was really surprising, for the redhead had been much more moody since the onset of his condition, and his rages were seldom explained or understood, even by him. It seemed all he could do was apologize afterwards; and all the others could do was ignore any nasty comments he made while in a bad mood. Of course the argument didn't always end positively; Wheeler was still mad at Commander Clash, or at least he didn't know quite how to react around the soldier.

Ma-Ti soon arrived at his special place, the sea lapping at the beach in a greeting; the grateful earth warm under his feet; the wind pushing his hair back and cooling him like a large fan; and the sun beaming down. This calming atmosphere made the young man smile and relax. If the sun resembled his friend's power of fire, he felt like he really was with all the Planeteers at this point. Wandering towards the large rock, the Kyapo soon spotted the envelope that lay there invitingly, and he realized that he had been right. Slitting the packet open, he read the message.

"You followed your heart, and now you're here. A moral test awaits. Read the clue and trust your heart to lead you on your way,"

Looking again in the packet the young man saw two smaller envelopes and a sheet of paper. He tipped them out and examined the paragraph that had been written on the page.

"If you had the chance to time travel back to a point where a loved one has died in an accident or other untimely manner, would you save their life, even if you knew it meant the timeline just might be irrevocably altered in ways you can't imagine, possibly changing your loved one's history for the worse?"

Hmmm, that was a tough choice. Ma-Ti tried to imagine the situation. If any of his friends was killed, he would want to save them; of course he would, but he had been brought up to believe that everything happens for a reason. If someone died it was to save them from pain or illness, because it was their time, or simply because they no-longer maintained the spirit of life. This he had seen only once in his village when he was about 10 years old. A woman had passed away in her sleep because she had simply lost her spirit; she had felt unloved, still unmarried while in the later stages of life. His grandfather had once explained that people need to be loved to carry on and live a full and happy life; he hadn't truly understood the shaman's words back then, but the elderly medicine man had been right. A life without friendship, without love is not a life at all. The birthday boy looked at the envelopes.

"Save your friend no matter the consequences … or Try to let go, accept that things happen for a reason…" in his mind there was only one answer, and he tore open the envelope labeled _try to let go_. "It is a noble thing to let a friend go. We can never change history for the better because things happen for a reason. You have done well to follow your heart. Your second clue lies among the treasures of a dragon's cave, watch your step young brave!"

Ma-Ti smiled as the happy memory of the Planeteers' first week on Hope Island came flooding back into his mind. He recalled the story of how the dragon's cave came to be, and he remembered when they had first arrived on Hope Island. Curious to learn about their new home, the youths had all wanted to do some exploring despite being dog tired from their first mission. They each set off, promising to report back later and share their findings over supper. Wheeler had chosen to walk the beach and had sat at the table with a tall tale of a cave with a dragon inside, how he had heard it snoring and seen smoke. The others hadn't believed him, and they laughed, for they thought it was a silly American exaggeration. Despite their own reservations, they had followed him into the cave the next day and seen the supposed evidence for themselves. A large rock, carved over centuries did indeed look like a dragon, and it was made even more realistic when the 5 teenagers had decided to paint it and make the cave a proper dragon's lair. A mist hung in the air like smoke, and it had turned out that the rumbling snores had simply been Wheeler's hungry stomach echoing loudly in the hollow room. Oddly enough, that had been real enough to spook the streetwise young man, and he had argued that on a strange island with a spirit like Gaia there was no reason for their not to be dragons; who says they don't exist - people that have never seen one? Imagination reasoned that in some unexplored land there could be unicorns or trolls. The others had accepted that things were different on this island, but they still couldn't resist teasing the redhead, with Linka commenting that the fire Planeteer had been reading too many stories.

Entering the cave, Ma-Ti quickly saw the next note and the choices that rested out below on a slight shelf, where the 'teers had often pretended buried treasure lay.

"Your beloved grandfather is terminally ill and only has a short time to live, and he had always prized his quality of life. Other relatives have placed him in a nursing home because they thought that was best for him. Your grandfather has told you that he wants to go back home to die, and he asked you to help him go home, knowing full well that death would come sooner. Would you let Grandpa stay alive longer but live out the rest of his days in misery; or would you honor his wishes and let him die sooner but happier?"

It was another difficult choice, but Ma-Ti felt sure he knew the answer. He studied the envelopes in his hands. "Live longer … or Die happy…" he quickly selected the _Die happy _envelope and opened it. "You have chosen well; a life, no matter how long should be lived in happiness. You have thought about someone else's feelings before your own. A pool of rocks lies not far from here, where hermits shed their clothes; your clue awaits you in the shallows…"

The young man considered the clue carefully and went round and round in his mind to bring up the answer. Of course, a pool of rocks where hermits shed their clothes, the rock pool where they had watched a hermit crab exchange its home for something larger. He fondly remembered that, only last week, they had all quietly crouched nearby, and watching as the crab selected a new shell to call its home. Each Planeteer had placed a shell nearby and turned it into a friendly bet, with the winner getting to pick the video they would watch that night. They knew it was safe to play such a game, for it wasn't hurting the animal after all. Gi had won on that occasion, the crab choosing her shell over the others'. The funny ending to that little adventure came when they had had to help Wheeler get back to his feet now that his pregnancy was getting more advanced. Even with the awkwardness of a male pregnancy included into the mix, it had been a good day. This, too, was turning out to be one terrific day; had his friends been planning this adventure for him? They must have been.

Dipping into the pond the South American retrieved the clue and choices from their waterproof casing and read.

"It has been your life long dream to go to med school and become the local doctor for your small town. You come from a poor family, so you will rely on scholarships in order to go to school. A school that is thousands of miles away has offered you a full scholarship and relocation allowance. You would not have to worry about finances, and you are guaranteed to complete your education, but you have to live away from your home town for about ten years until you become a full doctor. A local school has offered you a partial grant, but you would have to struggle to make the rest of your expenses and possibly have to drop out of school if you can't keep up with the costs. Do you leave your family for several years to assure you can eventually come back as your town doctor and be able to help people; or do you attend the local school, even if there is the risk that you can't complete your education, therefore losing your chance to become the town doctor?"

That was not such an easy question, and the Indian looked at the choices that were available. "Leave and qualify … or Stay with family…" What should he choose? Leaving would be painful, but he would get to follow his dream; and he would ultimately be able to help those he loved to a greater extent. On the other hand, he could stay with his family and try to become a doctor with only a partial scholarship. The only problem was that he could fail and would always wonder "what if I had tried something else?" It was a tough question to answer, but the young man selected the envelope that meant leaving his home and opened it. "A difficult choice it must be said, but you have chosen well. We should follow are dreams if we are given the chance; and although we may miss our family and regret being away, we can always return. We should not live a life asking 'what if?' In the shade of a colorful fungus (which is not natural but man made) look above your head for the clue…"

Ma-Ti gazed at the cryptic message and wracked his brain to come up with the colorful fungus that was man made. What did that mean? Whatever it was, it must be big because the clue clearly stated that he should look up inside it. Maybe it was something that resembled a fungus without actually being one, but what could that be? The young man wandered along muttering the clue out loud and gazing around for any sign. The path was leading him along the beach back to the five residential huts, so it made sense that the thing he sort was somewhere between the rock pool and the Planeteers' living quarters.

Along the beach, the stripy parasol stood erected above one of the sun loungers, its large colorful canopy reminding the Kyapo of a mushroom! Wait, that was the answer, an unnatural fungus! The sun umbrella did look like a mushroom! With a spring in his step, the investigating Planeteer rushed forward and quickly looked up. Yes, there was a message slipped between the bars of the shade. Settling on the seat, the young man read the clue.

"You are a journalism student who has just taken a rare photograph of a beloved television personality. A prestigious company has offered you millions of dollars for the picture, and that's why you took it in the first place. You then learn that this picture could ruin the TV person's career forever and upset lots of fans if it is sold. Do you save the honor of the TV personality and destroy the picture; or do you sell the picture and upset countless people?"

That was not so hard; Ma-Ti glanced at the choices, "Destroy the photo … or Sell the photo…" without a hesitation the Indian selected the _destroy the photo _envelope and ripped it open. "Well done, that is the right choice. As a journalist you will have many opportunities to sell photos and make money, but if you sell this photo the star is ruined. It is better to wait and appreciate the cause and effect than to think only of your own advantage." Ma-Ti read aloud, knowing his string of challenges had come to a close, and he continued to study the note. "Well, little buddy, your quest is at an end; after so many puzzles, I would strongly suggest a rest … perhaps in your room?"

The Kyapo read the last message with a puzzled expression, it said the clues were over but that sounded like a rather heavy hint, he should go to his room. Maybe that was where the treasure lay, after all this was a treasure hunt wasn't it. Traipsing to his hut the young man glanced around there was no sign of his friends anywhere, he wanted to thank them for all the games they'd set, but now he thought of it he was tired, stifling a yawn the Indian decided to find the others a little later and quietly lay down on his bed for a snooze.

"Suchi, I want you to do me a favor," Wheeler carefully beckoned the friendly primate over and handed him a folder which contained several sheets of paper. The little monkey glanced at the package and squeaked, apparently intrigued at its contents and eager to find out his task. "I need you to give this to Ma-Ti; he's in his room catchin' some Z's. Then I need you to keep him there until 5:30pm ok?" the monkey seemed to consider the request but didn't move, Wheeler wondered whether he understood what he meant by time. After picking up a piece of paper, the freckle faced man drew a clock face with the hands set to 5:30pm and held it up. "This is 5:30pm, Suchi,"

With a squeak Suchi was off, toting the folder behind him.

"Everything ready?" Gi asked as she watched the small ape leave on his mission

"Yep, just need to get changed into 1930's costume and get into character. Let's just hope Pop's dinner suit still fits me," Wheeler responded as he patted his tummy.

The last couple of days had been extremely busy for Wheeler, ending in a trip to New York City to collect costumes and decorations from his parent's apartment, where Trevor had agreed to leave them. Until he had stowed the boxes away in the Geo-cruiser, the redhead had felt as highly strung as a harp, for he wanted everything to go just right for this very special event. The visit had also meant asking his father a cheeky question; Wheeler had wanted to know what size his father's dinner suit was.

"Why do you ask, son?" Joe had responded to the request, wondering why his boy wanted to know something so trivial.

"I was sort of hoping I could borrow it for this murder mystery thing, assuming it fits me," Wheeler had blushed.

"Well you're welcome to try it, but I hope you're not implying my belly is as big as yours," the older man had teased lightly, not in the least offended by the suggestion.

"No, well not in the same way at least; I mean you do have a slight beer gut and there is middle age spread to think about," Wheeler had blurted, making his father chortle loudly.

"Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehe. Smart-ass, your mom knows where it is," Joe snickered as he reached for a pillow with which he wanted to playfully bop his smart allek offspring, only to find Wheeler had moved out of the way in the nick of time.

Wheeler had been lucky, for the suit had fit him perfectly; and he had parted company with his folks, promising a proper visit once the party was over. With a yawn, Wheeler retreated to his bedroom and put on the fancy suit. "Very smart," he thought, admiring his reflection.

A flash of royal blue in the glass made the young man turn, and there Linka stood, dressed in her stylish 1930's evening gown.

"What do you think?" she asked, turning around to let him see the outfit fully.

"Beautiful," Wheeler breathed.

The young lady had found the blue, velvet sleeveless dress at the costumers, the assistant had shown her the style in a 1930's guide, and it had seemed just perfect for their little show.

"It took forever for Gi to do all the buttons up; I think she said it was to being 41 or 43 in the end," the lovely woman explained as she straightened Wheelers bow-tie and, using the mirror, slipped a clip in her carefully styled hair.

The fashion in the 30's was a short style with stiff waves and an obvious off centre parting; however, Linka's hair was a little long for this, but she had compromised with a neat bun and stiff curls. The effect was amazing, as she looked like she had stepped out of the pages of high society magazine, and Wheeler found himself hard pushed not to stare.

"You need a little make up," Linka observed, checking the amateur actor out and making a mental note to herself.

"What for?" Wheeler wondered what his friend was up to, because he couldn't, for the life of him, understand why a man would need make-up.

"When Commander Clash was reading his character profile, he hinted your character was a drunkard nyet? Well you would have broken blood vessels over your nose and cheeks," the Russian explained as she stepped forward and carefully applied some red blusher to her friends nose and cheeks, dabbing it gently with a piece of cotton to get the right affect before turning him around "There . . . perfect," she smiled.

Wheeler admired his new look and groaned. "No wonder these guys drink if they look like this," he commented dryly.

"Can you act drunk?" Linka asked, watching the young American as he finished combing his hair into the old fashioned style. "

Easy peasy," he retorted taking a breath and standing up "Hey you, yeah I love you, no really mate you're my besht friend." The redhead adopted an uneasy, swaying walk and deliberately slurred his words, finally leaning on Linka's arm with a lopsided grin and a faraway look, and the blonde woman couldn't help but laugh.

"That is brilliant!" she complemented her companion on his excellent acting job.

"Years of watching Pop stagger home drunk as a skunk," Wheeler said with a wink, returning once more to normal. "Ready?" the Eastern European nodded. "Then its show time." Linking arms with the wind Planeteer the expectant father returned to the common room and ran the last few checks. Everything was in place, and as the timer on the oven buzzed its alert, the clock slowly chimed 5.30pm with a single note.

Suchi carried his prize across the path to the Kyapo's hut and jumped onto the window sill. The room seemed quiet, dark, and deserted; but he could make out the slumped form on the bed and quickly sprang through the opening. Ma-Ti stirred as the small primate happily jumped on his bed and broke the sleep cycle that left the youth in a pleasant unconscious state.

"Hey, Suchi," he muttered, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. He scanned the room and found that the desk clock read 5pm, and he'd been asleep for over an hour. "What is that?" He held out his hand and accepted the folder his small friend had pushed towards him. "It is a police report!" the young man exclaimed as he glanced at the top sheet with an intrigued expression coloring his bronzed features.

**Name of Victim: **Lord Horace Emmanuel Sloane

**Age:** 57

**Occupation:** Entrepreneur.

**Place of Death:** Ivy Lodge Manor House, Hope Island.

**Date of Death: **15th July 1934

**Time of Death: **Between 3am and 4am.

**Crime Scene: **The body was found in bed, there was no obvious sign of a struggle and no external wounds were found on the body. The maid reports hearing a low guttural cry, the victim was in good health given his age. Staff members report no signs of ill health at dinner and agree that the self made millionaire seemed unusually happy. The death is being treated with suspicion.

**Action taken:** The body has been taken to the city morgue where an autopsy will be performed to confirm or identify the cause of death.

With a grin, the 18-year-old quickly removed the remaining papers. "Sounds like a case for a detective!" he announced, returning his undivided attention to the information.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Authors' note:During the role play that will take place among the Planeteers, there will be some words that might be considered offensive, as this subplot takes place in a time period where political correctness was unheard of and a couple of the characters are prejudice against persons of the black or oriental persuasion. We do not mean to offend our readers, just entertain them with a 1930's style murder mystery that would keep them guessing until the end.

As the clock on the wall of his room ticked quietly Ma-Ti read the provided information with interest.

**Statement of:** Giana Lang

**Age of Witness (DoB):** 21 (03/03/1913)

**Occupation of Witness:** Maid

**Address of Witness:** Ivy Lodge Manor House,

Hope Island.

I have worked for the Sloane family for 5 years, before that I was allowed to live here with my mother Jai Li LANG who works at the manor in the kitchens. I remember growing up playing with Wheeler Sloane but since my employment he has treated me as no more that a slave.

On the night of the old lord's death I was here below stairs, tidying up, the family had, had a party and it left a terrible mess. I thought I heard a shout at about two or three in the morning, but then Lord Sloane was always stubbing his toes, I thought nothing of it.

It was Jeeves that discovered the body the next day, he is, was Lord Horace's personal servant, the old man had some funny ways. He always insisted on Jeeves entering his room first, to make him decent before any of the female staff entered, I suppose it was a nice gesture in a way. Normally I would have allowed Jeeves to awaken my boss before entering to open the curtains and set the fire, but this morning he called me in and told me he could not rouse the master, that he was cold like stone. When I saw the old man just lying there, I ran out of the room, I have never seen a dead body you see, it was rather a shock. I think it must have been Jeeves that phoned the police.

**Statement of:** Albert Jeeves

**Age of Witness (DoB):** 44 (05/01/1890)

**Occupation of Witness:** Head Butler, personal servant

to Lord Sloane.

**Address of Witness:** Ivy Lodge Manor House,

Hope Island.

I first met Lord 'orace when we was serving in the Great War, it were the Gallipoli campaign, I was in the desert serving me country, some great plan by that British bloke, Churchill I think 'is name was. Anyways seems all didn't go to plan and I got me a bad dose of shellshock, they was gonna send me back to me 'ome town, I was scared, I don't mind admittin. I knew ya see, I'd be treated as a coward, and if they didn't see fit to shoot me, I bets the folks where I live woulda done, but then he came to me rescue, employed me to spit and shine 'is boots and look after 'is affairs so he could get on wit winning the war, there ain't nothin I wouldna done fer 'im, I was his right 'and man, he told me so right enough. Anyways we won and Gerry retreated wit 'is tail between 'is legs and I was finding meself in a predicament, I had no job and me only training was as a soldier, I couldn't believe it when Lord 'orace asked me to be 'is butler, I means you need class, trainin fer that but he told me straight, if I could be like I was fer him when we was fighting, I would be perfect, I were fair glowin wit pride that day I tells ya.

I don't remember much about that night, I know the family was havin a party right enough and as was customary I had been given the evening off and allowed an ale or two as a treat. Well I remembers the guests leaving around 12.30pm, 1am, well those that was leaving, I have no doubt that young master Wheeler had tried to seduce a young lady to join him fer a night cap, if ya see's what I mean. Anyways I set to me nightly task of cleaning the shoes, I was not ordered to do this mind, it were me night off but I finds it a relaxing task and so got me brushes and laid the newspaper on the table so as to have more comfortable seating and set to work. I heard the bell from me masters room and him calling for a cuppa tea, well normally Jai Li would be down getting this, ah she be a lovely woman, never thought I'd get to like thems slitty eyed persons, you know after fighting the japs in the war but she has always been very good to me, guess shows ya can't judge a book an all that. So anyways I were surprised when young Giana came down, Jai Li's daughter, beautiful she is, why I bet she could be on the stage if she had a mind for it, oh and she weren't one of thems coffee skinned types, I always wondered 'bout her dad, she don't seem to take after 'er mother, eyes like mine she 'as. She smiled at me, sat doing me boots, that's what she called me when she were younger, boots, coz I was always cleanin 'em and said my mother has gone to bed so I thought I'd make the lords tea tonight, just like that, voice of an angel, well I nods and returns to me boots, I mean no one watches someone making tea do they?

Next thing I know's its morning, well cors I went to bed but well I can't 'old me ale like I use ta. Old 'orace he is a funny devil, doesn't like the female staff to see 'im in his nightshirt he doesn't, funny really, means my job in the morning is to enter and help him on with his gown before Giana comes to light the fire, well that morning I went in at the normal time, typical of a soldier you see, awake at a regular time "Good Morning Sah" I says but I hears nothin then I looks a bit closer, the master seems like he is still asleep, well I thinks that's unusual, in the whole time I been servin the family he's never slept in once, not even when his wife died. He were terrible upset at 'er passin, childbirth the doctor said, well I never thought she were very strong, always seemed pale to me, and weak, mind you she ate like a mouse, big hearty breakfast of a morning woulda sorted her out. I approached the bed and shook him, thinking he'd maybe had too much wine but he never moved, and he felt strange, cold like something had sucked the warmth from him. I called Gianna in, well she's smarter than me, I thought she could explain it, I mean I seen lotsa dead bodies but I just couldn't get me mind around 'im ya know going to the great place up there, not 'im and not when he was in such good helth, I means I never seen him appier than last night, and he weren't on no pills, fit as a fiddle he was. Well when that poor child saw him laying there all lifeless and pale she screamed and ran from the room, I didn't know what to do so I pulled the cover over 'is head and left, I don't know who phoned the police but that's all I knows.

**Statement of:** Kwame Shaa

**Age of Witness (DoB):** 22 (20/09/1912)

**Occupation of Witness:** Head Gardener

**Address of Witness:** Rose Cottage,

Hope Island.

Ah have known Lord Horace since de day of my birth, my father Bobo Shaa moved here knowin' dat he would better be able ter care for his family when earnin' a decent wage. He has never been horrible ter us but we are still forced ter live away from de w'ite people, we should have rights against dis.

When my master died Ah wuz already asleep in bed, black people are not permitted ter attend de grand parties dat are held an' unlak Jeeves Ah am not offered a drink. My father wuz away on dis particular evenin', once a week he makes de trip ter de mainland ter purchase de food for both us an' de family in de big house, sometimes he is delayed by bad weather an' he stays with my aunt at de port, he wuz not there dis night, he rang soon after lunch time an' said he would wait until de bad weather lifts, Jeeves took de call downstairs.

Ah do not remember anythin' until Miss Giana told me de terrible news de next mornin', she told me dat Ah may have ter talk ter de police, Ah aksed her why when Ah knew nothin'. Ah am a humble gardener an' Ah stay because Ah knows dat young Lord Wheeler will not care for de plants as Ah do. When we were young we played together, my mother wuz his nanny until she died w'en Ah wuz just 11 years old an' since den he has treated me as inferior because of de colour of my skin. Ah dislak Lord Wheeler but Ah would not harm him or his family.

**Statement of:** Wheeler Sloane

**Age of Witness (DoB):** 22 (16/08/1911)

**Occupation of Witness:** Lord of Ivy Lodge Manor House

**Address of Witness:** Ivy Lodge Manor House,

Hope Island.

Yeah what do you want? So my old man popped his clogs, big deal, he was old wasn't he? Suspicious death? Codswallop! Typical, the old git is still the centre of attention even when he's dead.

Right so I inherit his money, well its about the only thing he has done for me, always blamed me for my mothers death, yeah I was like 2 hours old, what I do choke her with my umbilical cord?

You aint pinning this on me neither, I have an alibi, I was busy getting my leg over with some young woman, we met at the party, boy was that a boring affair one of fathers 'gatherings' and not nearly enough booze. I suppose the staff told you I wanted him dead, always sticking their noses in everything, that lot downstairs, ok so I had a few unpaid bills, who doesn't? One must live after all.

Ha yeah used to play with Giana and Kwame, like I would lower myself enough to play with a nigger and a chink. Yeah I so loved to make the gollywog cry his little heart out all the way to mummy waaaah and it was so much fun watching slit-eye scream when her dolly accidentally lost its head, whoops. Oh yeah I had a nanny, golly's mama, she couldn't see that I was better than her, it was a blessing when she died, I could finally show those two who was boss without her butting in.

I'm glad he's dead, no more righteous goody two shoes throwing my inheritance at charities, or dragging me to some unsanitary camp out so he can adopt a new lesser being.

Ma-Ti glanced at the clock that read 5:20pm and he noticed he still had one bit left to read. "It sounds like I need to investigate this matter further, Suchi!" the young man exclaimed as his small friend jumped to the floor and stood spread against the door. "What is the matter?" The primate quickly pointed to the clock and shook his little head. "I am not supposed to leave yet, is that it?" Suchi nodded. "I see, well I will read through this last sheet, and you can let me know when I should make my move." With a smile, the young man settled back and began to read.

**AUTOPSY REPORT 34-05641**

**I performed an autopsy on the body of SLOANE, HORACE EMMANUAL at the Cook County Morgue July 16, 1934 1030 HOURS**

**From the anatomic findings and pertinent history, I ascribe the death to:**

**MULTIPLE ORGAN FAILURE BY TOXIN INGESTION Due To Or As a Consequence of**

The body exhibits no external injury and is that of a well developed, well nourished Caucasian male stated to be 57 years old. The body weighs 225 pounds, measuring 71 inches from crown to sole. The hair on the scalp is brown and wavy. The irises appear blue with the pupils fixed and dilated.

The internal examination revealed damage to several of the major organs. The liver shows signs of discolouration and nodules which may be associated with heavy drinking, however the organ does not appear cirrhosed. The kidneys are also discoloured. A toxicology test was performed to define the cause.

The muscular system appears to have experienced some trauma with evidence of discolouration evident. The victim has vomited recently and most likely chocked as a result. It would be my opinion that muscle weakness left the victim incapable of either swallowing or moving to remove the blockage.

Samples have been taken of all the organs and the blood and preserved in 10 formaldehyde.

The blood and stomach contents were examined for unusual substances and several anomalies were found, most notably mycotoxins from the genus _Amanita _and sap from the genus _Zigadenus_ both of these plants are highly toxic when ingested. No solids of these were found.

Routine identification photographs were taken and the autopsy was witnessed by Detective Planet, Chicago PD, Homicide division.

All clothing, consisting of a nightshirt and undergarments, were retained for further testing.

Dr Christine Belts

DEPUTY MEDICAL EXAMINER

July 17, 1934

"Hmmm … the guy was poisoned, very interesting," the young Kyapo muttered to himself, "mycotoxin…" That word sounded familiar; and the autopsy said it was a type of plant."

Reasoning that there was no time to muse over this at present, Ma-Ti decided he would remember later. Right now, he wanted to talk to the family for himself. Getting to his feet, the young man pulled the long Colombo style jacket on and placed the trilby hat on his head before heading towards the door. This time facing no resistance from the little monkey who sat and watched as his master left the room.

_The trip from the mainland had been rough but I was here at last, standing outside the foreboding mansion that would be my home until the case was solved. Ivy lodge, an appropriate name, for the creeping foliage ran up the grey walls, covering the building, and reaching towards the menacing sky above. The loud clang of the bell seemed to echo hollowly, summoning the owners of my presence; and with a creak, the door opened. _

"Enter," the voice boomed in a deadpan tone.

_The butler stood before me, a tall stocky man, maybe in his mid 40's, the short dark hair shaved close to the mans skull gave him a slight menace, and it was immediately obvious to me that he was an ex-service man. _

"Wait here; I shall inform the master of your presence."

_Another instruction from the servant was delivered to me with an accent that clearly indicated to me that this man was from England, perhaps a Cockney background. The curtness of the man's words told me that the staff obviously spared no time on formalities._

_Another figure appeared, much younger and considerably larger than the first man. He looked haughtily down his nose in my direction, the hooded lids of his eyes clearly showing that he had been drinking heavily despite the early hour. _

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

"I am detective Ma-Ti Kwevas of the Chicago PD, and I am here to investigate the mysterious death of Lord Horace Sloane," I answered.

This guy was obviously a member of the family, looking smugly at me as if certain that he was considerably better than anyone else who happened to grace him with their presence.

"There was nothing suspicious about my father's death; he was an old man."

The sentence was slurred, indicating to me just how drunk he was at the moment, and the youngster was rapidly becoming irritable as well.

"The autopsy shows that he was poisoned."

_I persisted, intent on investigating this case further. It was beyond me why this young man did not want the untimely death of his father to be checked out. Could it be that he would possibly benefit from the loss of his father; and if so, what did he have to gain _

"Well the silly old fool was always dabbling in strange herbal remedies … wouldn't surprise me if he did it himself. You may stay; Jeeves will show you to your quarters."

_With that the young snob turned to go with a drunken swagger in his step, but I politely called back to him. _

"I think I would like to have a look around first, maybe talk to the staff."

"Do as you please, detective, just don't interrupt their duties. Dinner is in one hour, you may eat with the staff in the kitchen."

_I was left alone to start my exploration, and the downstairs seemed to be a good place to start. I began my search for evidence, flicking through my paperwork as I trod through the mansion. Looking at my notes I quickly identified the young man as Wheeler Sloane, the deceased lord's only child. He had come from the study on the right, a room that I would investigate more thoroughly later, when the inhabitant was in a better mood. Walking along the hall I couldn't help but admire the intriguing décor; several trophy mounts lined the wall, evidence that the family clearly favored hunting. _

"You, China girl, fetch me a gin and tonic."

_The voice was female, coming from what I soon discovered to be the lounge. Entering the stylish room, I saw a slender figure draped elegantly over the chaise lounge, dressed in a midnight blue evening dress. The young woman reached a well manicured right hand sideways and selected a chocolate from the tray on the table. She was clearly part of the family, but whom? I coughed politely and watched as the lady's gaze transferred to my direction. _

"Detective Ma-Ti Kwevas," I bowed, "I am here to investigate the death of Horace Sloane. May I enquire to whom I have the pleasure of meeting?"

_With a condescending gaze, she took a long draw from the cigarette, which in its finely carved holder, easily rested between the fingers of her left hand. _

"I am Lady Angelinka Piatkova."

_The answer was snooty, her upturned nose clearly showing her disdain at talking to me. _

"You will kindly refer to my uncle as Lord Sloane."

_Resting back, she seemed to study me up and down, but she did not comment any further. _

"Perhaps, I could ask you a few questions?"

_With a sniff, the young woman settled herself more upright and fixed me with a stare as if to say, "Well, get on with it."_

"You said Hor... Lord Sloane was your uncle? Can you tell me a little more?"

_I needed to know the exact relationship; was it plutonic or blood? After all, it may affect the sharing of the inheritance. _

"My mother, Desdemelda Sloane, was Uncle Horry's sister. She married into the Russian aristocracy; I take it you realized I was not English."

_At that moment, a young Chinese girl entered; this was clearly the serving girl that I heard Lady Angelinka ordering about earlier. Somehow, it did not surprise me that the pretty maid's arrival was not appreciated. _

"Oh, there you are. Where did you go . . . to Russia? Give me that, filthy slit-eye. Now close the curtains, the light is not good for my complexion."

_With a small bob, the uniformed woman pulled the heavy curtains across the window, plunging the room into a premature twilight. Then the dark haired servant quickly stepped out, as if wanting to escape before any more unkind words could be spoken to her. I cleared my throat in an effort to regain the haughty girl's attention once more._

"And where are your parents, may I ask?"

_The blonde dame turned sharply and shot a cold stare in my direction before letting out a heavy and exasperated sigh._

"Oh, your still here. I will have you know that my parents are dead. They died in a car crash last year; they were in South America, doing charity work. I could never understand why they insisted on working to help the lowly wretched half way around the world when they could just take it easy and let the servants take care of them. After all, we were born into a lifestyle that allowed us to enjoy the finer things in life. You will never catch me lowering myself to working like that. Anyway, Uncle Horry offered to take me in until I am married to a man who can support me properly."

_I thanked the young woman for the little bit of information she was willing to give me. After listening to her talk, I concluded that it was asking a lot for such an upper class lady to stoop so low as to speak to a stranger who wore a rumpled trench coat and actually worked for a living. I would need to find out more before talking to her again, maybe it was time to talk to the staff, the backbone of the big house._

_Leaving lady Angelinka to her gin and tonic and her chocolates, I made my way downstairs and into the grand kitchen, where I soon found out the staff was known to gather. _

"Oh, Mama, she's such a horrible witch; why do we stay here?"

"Giana, calm yourself. Tell me where would we go without money?"

"I don't know, mama, I just know I'm sick of that woman's insults. She sits all day stuffing her face with chocolates, drowning herself in gin and tonics and coming up with increasingly nasty-"

_The conversation stopped in an instant as I entered. The young lady, whom I had seen earlier, sat at a large wooden table while an older woman, apparently the girl's mama, bustled about preparing a feast which would have tempted the gods themselves. There was a moment of silence as they surveyed me, and then I noticed fear shining in the serving girl's warm, brown eyes. _

"Please don't tell her I said that stuff."

_She looked to me with pleading eyes: clearly she was not serious about leaving. _

"If it helps, she was a cow to me too."

_I watched as a pretty blush colored the maids cheeks, and she smiled. _

"Allow me to introduce myself; I am Detective Ma-Ti Kwevas from Chicago, here to investigate the suspicious circumstances of Lord Horace's death."

_As I informed the woman of the reason for my being here, the girl seemed to start, her brown eyes popping wide open. _

"Suspicious? I thought he died from natural causes."

_Suddenly, the young servant's composure was back to normal; what was she hiding? _

"May I ask who you are?"

_As I continued with my questioning, I reasoned that, perhaps, the earlier flinch had just been a reaction to the mention of death. After all, she was reported to have run from the victim's bedroom screaming._

"I am Giana Lang; this is my mother Jai Li."

"May I?"

_I carefully indicated one of the chairs as Giana courteously introduced herself._

"We do not carry on the airs and graces of them upstairs here; please make your self comfortable Detective."

_The older woman spoke; her voice sounded rich and warm, clearly giving away her oriental roots, something not shared by her daughter who sat watching me intently. I decided to pick up on my questioning and retrieved my note pad. _

"How did you know Lord Horace?"

"He was like a father to me. I was born here you see, not long after the young Lord. Lord Horace was always kind and courteous to all the staff, and he treated us as friends. I mean there was a class difference of course, and some rules still applied; but he was a really lovely person."

_The woman introduced as Jai Li approached and handed me a mug. _

"Maybe I should explain a little as to our presence here. You see, Lord Horace was a great philanthropist. He loved to travel all over the world, and he liked to help those less fortunate than himself. I lived in a small Chinese village my whole life, scraping a living by cooking and sewing. My parents had died when I was very young, and . . . well let's just say an orphan doesn't have much standing in the community out there. Lord Sloane visited one day; I believe he was hunting tigers and was looking for a tracker to take him to the best location. I knew that most men from foreign climates would sometimes pay a young girl if she pleased him and I took my chance. He was very nice to me, wanted to know why I did not appear to fit in, and he listened as I explained my situation. He complimented me on my cooking, I have always been good at cooking; so then he asked me if I would consider coming to work for him. I knew it was the chance of a lifetime, and so I accepted. Soon after I arrived, I discovered I was pregnant, and I was terribly worried that he would throw me out. But he didn't do that; he gave me larger quarters and increased my wage, suitable enough he said to help me raise a child. To my surprise, he even provided my little Giana with an education so that she would one day be able to make something of herself and not have to be a serving girl forever. Well I guess that's all changed now that Lord Wheeler Sloane is in charge. Unhappily, he seems more interested in not having to hire a new maid than sending my daughter on to get a higher education."

_I was already getting the impression that young Lord Wheeler was not measuring up to the standards previously set by his father._

"Afternoon ladies, I got the vegetables you wanted Miz Lang."

_A young black man, dressed in faded overalls and a worn out checkered shirt, entered the kitchen, stamping the mud from his boots at the doorway. _

"Thank you, Kwame, come in; the kettle has just boiled."

_He laid an armful of vegetables onto the counter, laid his straw hat next to them and used his sleeve to wipe the sweat from his dark brow._

"Thank you."

_Walking over, the young man smiled at me, quickly wiping away the dirt from his hands. He then held out his right hand and introduced himself to me_

"I am Kwame Shaa, head gardener to the Sloane family."

_I shook his hand and returned his friendly smile._

"This is Detective Kwevas, Kwame; he is investigating Horace's death."

_As she ejected herself from the table to help her mother, Giana piped up before I could return my introduction to this new stranger._

"You think it wasn't nothing natural?"

_The young man settled himself at the table and looked at me intently. It was evident from his speech that he didn't have the opportunity for a formal education as Giana did, and any schooling he may have received came from his parents._

"No, the autopsy report showed that he died under suspicious circumstances, which I am here to investigate. I hope you do not mind me saying, you seem rather young to be head gardener. You must be very talented."

_I hoped my flattery would help to loosen the mans tongue, for I was about to ask him some very strange questions. _

"Thank you, sir. I was just made head gardener a few months ago. You see, my Pa had been head gardener here for as long as I can remember, but he began to find the work load difficult since the rheumatiz set in and all. There are over 100 acres in total here, but only about 6 get used regularly. Pa keeps himself busy with planting seeds and mowing the lawn while I do the everyday running."

"I see. May I ask what sorts of plants you grow here?"

"Well there are the vegetables of course, these I bring to the big house for Miz Lang. She likes fresh ingredients when she cooks the meals you know. I also take care of the rose garden that was Lady Sloane's favorite place before she died; Good Lord rest her soul. Lord Horace always kept it as a reminder of her. Then there are the local plants that make up the borders. My favorite types of plants are exotics. The boss allowed me to have a greenhouse for them, and I keep some of the less hardy plants in there"

"Right, these exotics, would any of them be poisonous?"

_I hoped my question did not appear to forward because I couldn't afford to alienate anyone just yet. The groundskeeper laughed lightly before he replied._

"Well, Detective, most plants are toxic to something because it is a defense strategy against getting eaten by bugs or other animals. If you mean do I grow anything harmful to people, well yes, but they are all well labeled and kept in one place. True, I may dislike the unfair treatment of blacks by rich folks, but Lord Horace was never unkind to me; and I had no reason to kill him."

"And the current Lord?"

"Lord Wheeler is a cruel and vindictive man who hates all races but his own. Did Giana tell you how we all used to play together as children? A perfect childhood some would say, but they never saw the truth. When no one was watching, Wheeler would hit us or pull our hair. What few toys we had, he either stole or broke. Trouble was, as the children of the servants we couldn't do nothing to stop him. My Mama was his nanny and governess until…."

_A smothering silence fell over the kitchen as he paused, the memory clearly painful, even after all these years. Jai Li went to his side and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Apparently, this gave him enough strength to carry on._

"Well she is no longer here, and she was never replaced. As we grew up, the already unruly heir became unbearable to be around. Our relief came when he discovered alcohol and cigars. Would I kill him? Strange as it may seem, I have to say no. He has created his own hell; I do not need to help him leave it."

_I sensed in this youth a man with wisdom beyond his years; he had his battles of course, but he did not see sense in killing for the sake of it. I suspected that he was also aware of the stricter rules for Black men. The racial divide was quite evident when punishing two men for the same crimes; a prison sentence would be in store for a white man, where certain death by hanging would be the fate suffered by the so called "niggers". _

"Your father was hired by Lord Horace?"

"Yes, Sir, like Miz Lang, my Pa was hired while the Lord was on a hunting trip. He was impressed by the range of plants Pa had grown in the harsh climate and offered him the position of head gardener right away. Pa was reluctant 'cause he was already married you see, and I had just gotten born. Pa did not want to be forced to leave his family behind as some men from our village had, but Lord Sloane said he would provide our whole family with a place to live and wages; he even aksed if my Mama would be willing to act as a governess and nanny to his two year old son since the boy's own mother had passed away after giving birth. We have lived in Rose Cottage ever since."

_Our conversation was suddenly interrupted by the harsh jangle of a bell suspended above the door. _

"The drawing room, they'll be wanting their pre-dinner drinks. I'll go."

_Standing and straightening her uniform, Giana left to attend to them upstairs, a suitable description for two such cold and empty people. _

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Detective?"

_The cook smiled warmly in my direction. _

"If I may, I was told earlier to eat in the kitchen by the young Lord."

_I had not thought about food until that moment, and I quickly realized just how hungry I was. With a nod, the older woman returned to the stove and began gathering plates and dishes together. The man known as Jeeves suddenly entered the room. _

"Hey, Albie, how are you today?"

_Jai Li immediately offered the butler a friendly greeting, which he responded to with a curt nod. As I sat at the table, I noticed that he was doing his best to avoid my eye. _

"Sir, I am here to investigate the death of Lord Horace. May I ask you a few questions?"

The well dressed man shifted and fixed me with an attentive gaze, and something in his eyes showed that he didn't quite trust me. It was almost like he was scared of me.

"I want to know how you came to know Lord Horace."

_Still not wanting to look me in the eye and acting rather on the nervous side, the butler stared at his hands. _

"Lord 'orace were good to me, he saved me."

"Saved you, how did he do this?"

_He paused and glanced toward Jai Li before saying another word._

"We was in the war together; he saved me and took me in."

_It was obvious that this was a man of few words, and I decided to leave further questioning until a later time. Although, I did get the feeling that the man servant might likely be carrying a private burden, one that nobody was ready to reveal._

_After sharing a meal and some conversation with the staff of the house, I decided it was time to talk to Wheeler and Angelinka. The sounds of merriment echoed as I walked down the hall to where the Lord and Lady of the manor were eating. Entering the luxurious dinning room, I couldn't help but notice the large pile of plates on the table, evidence of a feast suitable for more than the company of two. It was no wonder that Lord Wheeler Sloane was the size he was; and as for Lady Angelinka, I could only deduce from the evidence of her diet that she practiced corsetry despite the latest fashions leaning more toward the looser fitting under garments worn by women today._

"Are you still here?"

_The young mans mood had certainly not improved any from our previous meeting, and his voice was decidedly more slurred. _

"I need to ask you a few more questions."

"Can't you see I'm eating?"

_After drawing a heavy and aggravated sigh, he gestured to the plate before him which showed traces of a rich chocolate pudding. _

"You appear to have finished."

"Very well, Detective we will retire to the lounge. You may accompany us."

_Rising from their plump seats, the pair exited the room, and I had no choice but to follow. The lounge, as it had been called, was a large room that looked out onto the garden. The plush furnishings showed that a great deal of money had been spent in years gone by, but alas age and wear were beginning to show. Wheeler settled himself in a deep, comfortable chair near the fire and poured himself a large glass of Whiskey, while Linka curled herself on the sofa and lit another cigarette, which caused me to cough when I caught a gulp of her smoke._

"Well get on with it then, I haven't got all evening."

_Upon lighting a foul smelling cigar, the obese heir eyed me with a steely gaze. _

"Can I ask where you were between 3am and 4am on the 15th of July?"

"I was in bed as I think you'll find most people are by that time."

"Can anyone back that up?"

"Yes actually, I managed to convince some ditzy strumpet to accompany me to my room. She clearly turned out not to be worth the effort; she just wasn't in the same league."

"I see, had you been drinking?"

"It was a party, what do you think? Not enough alcohol for my liking of course. Father was always rather cheap when it came to the provision of beverages. But then he was more interested in these – ahem – charity parties than having the servants provide proper refreshments."

"What was the party in aid of?"

"How should I know. One boring old fart invites more boring old farts for some celebration. Probably some new scheme to squander my inheritance on water in Africa, or something equally stupid. Water for Africa, really, don't they have any of there own? They are probably just too lazy to find it for themselves, or they're just too stupid."

"So you stand to benefit from your fathers death? Am I to understand you would get money?"

_There was a long a pause while he relit his cigar. _

"As it happens, no. My father decided to leave everything to some working class typewriter repair man, his love child apparently. He probably conceived this lowly peasant with some prostitute he picked up and felt sorry for. He was attracted to the lowest of the low you know."

"Do you know who this man is?"

"I don't hang around with riff raff. I think his name came up in the reading of the will . . . Thomas something, I don't know. And I don't give a damn either!"

_As he poured another glass of whiskey for himself, the Lord turned toward his female companion, shifting his attention to her._

"Can you believe the nerve of that solicitor, telling me to go and get a job? How dare he! He wants me . . . Lord Sloane . . . working for a living! What does he expect . . . for me to do some menial job and live in a boarding house? I suppose this typewriter repair man might even give me his job so I can scrape out a cheap living while he can happily spend money that should have been mine on his pittly family and friends!"

_His voice became louder as he harped on this other fellow's inheriting the family fortune, and I realized that this was clearly a matter which greatly annoyed him. _

"That jumped up stuffed shirt obviously could not begin to understand the class system in this country. Never mind, if he carries on like that, he may soon find himself pushing papers of another kind - with a broom."

_Lady Angelinka snickered and took another long drag from her cigarette and it was rapidly becoming clear that she was quite as cold as Wheeler. I wondered if this had always been so, or whether her year living at the manor had been instrumental in her heart turning to ice. _

"Lady Angelinka, perhaps you could tell me where you were in the early hours of the 15th of July?"

"Perhaps I could, but I do not talk to lowly detectives about my private life." with a sniff she added, "and that is Lady Piatkova to you."

_Raising her head, she appeared to look down her long, thin nose at me; a task that is quite impossible since I was standing up. However, I understood the gesture perfectly. _

"Please answer the question, madam, or I shall have to arrest you for obstructing the course of justice."

_She gave another haughty sniff before continuing. _

"Very well, if you must know, I was in town. The annual society ball is coming up in a few weeks. I certainly do not expect you to know what that is since your yearly pay check wouldn't even buy one of the serviettes. I needed a new outfit; after all, one cannot be seen in the same old rags year after year. I stayed at the Ritz in town; I assume you know what that is."

_She gave me another condescending look. _

"Can anyone corroborate your story?"

_I had decided not to let this woman snobbish habits hinder my investigation in any way. It was never worth letting people like Lady Angelinka, if you could describe her as a lady, get under your skin. I was brought from my musings by a loud snort of laughter. _

"Can anyone corroborate my story? Oh only about 300 members of hotel staff, 30 shop keepers, and many restaurant employees who would have doubtlessly seen me throughout the day. And before you ask, no I did not have anyone accompany me because I prefer to shop alone."

_I wondered, did she really like to shop alone or was it just because of a lack of friends? _

"I see, and did you stand to gain from Lord Sloane's death?"

"I am afraid not; it seems that uncle Horry did not think to provide for his loved ones, choosing to honor some peasant instead. I guess I shall just have to marry if I must stay in the lifestyle I am accustomed to; no jumping the class barriers just because you come into money and all that. A peasant is just that even if he is a millionaire; you have to be born into the upper class."

"Your uncle was not born into the upper class; from what I have seen, he was nothing more than a successful businessman."

"Well then you are blind as well as stupid. My uncle comes from a long line of Sloane's, nobility since the beginning of time. It is true that some were reduced to working menial jobs because of circumstance, but we were always born into the right class. We have a title after all."

_Wheeler was being very quiet, observing us through cold, dark, piggy, eyes. What was he thinking? _

"My cousin is right, we may have been through hard times, forced to grub a living on the streets; but we were at least born into graceful society. As such we will always be better than people like you. I think that will be enough questioning for tonight, Detective; you will be sleeping in Rose cottage with the rest of the riff raff. Good night."

_Rising from the worn out chair on which I was sitting, I watched in disbelief as Lord Wheeler and Lady Angelinka left in a swirl of material; I had never met two such rude people in my life._

_It was late, and the Lord was right; I had asked enough questions for one night. I yawned, for the ordeals of the day were beginning to catch up with me; and I felt ready for my bed. I took a last look towards the door that my suspects had exited through a few moments earlier and turned to follow suit. I met up with the head butler, who told me where to locate my temporary quarters, and I soon found myself crossing the lawn to Rose Cottage where I would be sleeping. Approaching the small hut, I couldn't help but notice the trailing leaves of the climbing rose that bedecked the front door. It was clear where the house got its name. With no warning, I heard some raised voices inside, and I ducked out of sight in hopes that I would finally get a clue as to what was going on here. _

"I am your lord and master, you will do what I tell you!"

_That sounded like Lord Wheeler Sloane. _

"I am a gardener not no personal slave of yours, you do your own dirty work 'cause I ain't gonna do it for you!"

_That was the gardener Kwame's voice; both seemed pretty angry about something, but what? Was the lord expecting some impossible task to be done? _

"Just remember what I have on you, nigger, you wouldn't want anyone to find out about your little secret would you?"

_The door opened, and I shrank back against the wall. There was a loud slam; and I watched as Wheeler Sloane, now with his tie undone and his hair ruffled, stomped back towards the house. What was Kwame's secret, and what was the lord blackmailing him to do?_ Emerging from my hiding place, I knocked, and the door opened sharply.

"What do you … oh it is you Detective, I apologize, and I thought it was someone else."

"I was told I was sleeping here tonight."

_I decided not to mention what I had seen, for if my hunch was right, all would soon become clear. _

"Come in. You are on the bed, and I will sleep on the cot."

_The Black man warmly invited me in, and I noticed my suitcase had been placed by the bed. One question immediately came to mind; had it been searched? _

"Thank you, but I am happy to sleep on the cot, I would not want to disturb you."

"It ain't no trouble. The bed is more comfortable, and I am used to the cot. You want a warm drink, I am about to get me one."

_It was another kindly offer, and I could not imagine how the Lord could have anything on such a thoughtful and down to earth fellow like this. _

"Thank you I would love one, do you want a hand?"

"Thanks, but I got it, I always get a cocoa for me and my Pa at night… helps to sleep."

_With a smile he left; and, finding myself alone, I quickly changed for bed._

"Here it is, nice and warm for you detective."

_Kwame returned from his task as I emerged from the bathroom, and the cocoa smelled delicious. After settling beneath the quilted covers, I took a long sip, savoring the creamy, chocolate flavors. Strange . . . another flavor emerged, one that was different from what I had experienced before. But as my eyes began to close and I slipped into unconsciousness, I could not think what it might be. The last thought that entered my mind was that it may be vanilla._


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Authors' note:During the role play that will take place among the Planeteers, there will be some words that might be considered offensive, as this subplot takes place in a time period where political correctness was unheard of and a couple of the characters are prejudice against persons of the black or oriental persuasion. We do not mean to offend our readers, just entertain them with a 1930's style murder mystery that would keep them guessing until the end.

_The light was so bright, and my head was screaming in pain. As I dragged myself from the bed I came to the shocking realization that I had been drugged, no wonder that cocoa had tasted different. But who was responsible and why, the most obvious suspect was Kwame since he had retrieved the beverage but without knowing who else may have been around I could not say for sure. Dressing quickly, I emerged from Rose cottage, the sun was already high in the sky and I saw in the distance the figures of Lord Wheeler and Lady Angelinka playing croquet, the most activity I had seen them do yet. I jogged across and observed for a while. _

"You decided to join us then detective?" Wheeler hollered.

_He actually sounded sober for once, and I nodded a reply. _

"Message for you, sir."

_Jeeves spoke from my side, and made me jump, for I had not noticed his arrival. _

"Thank you."

_When I opened the telegram my heart seemed to jump into my throat _

**Murder last night in New York [stop **

**Victim recent beneficiary in Sloane will [stop **

**Suggest investigation [stop **

**Chief Derek. **

_There had been another murder, and the victim was the soul air to the Sloane family fortune. Returning to the house, I called my partner Detective Planet to gain further information._

**Name of Victim: **Trevor Jacob Summers

**Age:** 23

**Occupation:** Typewriter repairman.

**Place of Death:** Victims apartment, Manhattan.

**Date of Death: **30th July 1934

**Time of Death: **Approx 23:00.

**Murder Scene: **The body was found lying face down on the floor of the apartment's main room. There was a 4 inch wound on the back of the skull, and evidence of further injuries to the upper and lower torso, arms legs and face. There is evidence of a struggle and the victim is holding a shard of glass, presumably in self-defense. The victim seems to have been alone although the door was found to be already open and not forced; it is possible that the victim knew his killer.

A recently received letter with the words 'finally you get what you truly deserve' was found on the table, it was postmarked Berlin 2 days before.

The victim was heir to the Sloane family fortune, following the recent death of Lord Horace Emmanuel Sloane.

**Action taken:** The body has been taken to the city morgue where an autopsy will be performed to confirm or identify the cause of death.

**AUTOPSY REPORT 34-05687**

**I performed an autopsy on the body of SUMMERS, TREVOR JACOB at the Cook County Morgue July 31, 1934 0900 HOURS**

**From the anatomic findings and pertinent history, I ascribe the death to:**

**MASSIVE CEREBRAL HEMORHAGE FOLLOWING PROLONGED OXYGEN DEPRIVATION Due To Or As a Consequence of**

The body is that of an adult Caucasian male aged between 20 and 25. The body weighs 128 pounds and measures 72.5 inches from crown to sole. The hair on the scalp is brown and straight. The irises appear brown with the pupils fixed and blown. The external examination reveals extensive injury to the upper and lower torso consisting of several small cuts, averaging less than 2 inches, the bruising indicates that these were inflicted post mortem. Similar injuries are evident on the arms legs and face. The most significant injury is the blow to the back of the head which would appear to have been made by a blunt instrument. The wound is 4 inches in length, shallow and would have certainly been fatal except that the amount of blood loss is more consistent with the injury occurring post mortem. The shape of the wound is unusual and the weapon should be easy to trace.

The internal examination revealed damage to several of the major organs, consistent with the injuries seen externally. Many of the superficial wounds are not deep enough to have caused serious injury and had any of them been pre-mortem they would not have resulted in death. The internal organs themselves are healthy and show no sign of disease or infection.

There is evidence of bruising around the supraorbital foramen and x-rays reveal fracturing of the zygomatic arch which has not healed and is therefore clearly related to the other injuries seen. The discolouration proves that this occurred pre-mortem and would have rendered the victim unconscious. There is also a small bruise on the lateral midline of the neck in close proximity to the jugular, a similar injury has been seen in victims of boar warriors who pinch the main artery to restrict blood flow to the brain, and in most cases this is fatal.

Samples have been taken of all the organs and the blood and preserved in 10 formaldehyde.

Routine identification photographs were taken and the autopsy was witnessed by Detective Planet, Chicago PD, Homicide division.

All clothing, consisting of long undergarments, were retained for further testing, a thread found at the scene of the crime does not match any of the garments owned by the individual, and it has been retained as a vital clue.

Dr Christine Belts

DEPUTY MEDICAL EXAMINER

August 1, 1934

_This new information swam in my brain; the victim being a beneficiary in the Sloane will was just too much of a coincidence for my liking. I still felt woozy from the intoxicated brew I had recently consumed, and so I decided to head to the kitchen for breakfast. Maybe I needed another chat with the staff._

_I found the small homey kitchen empty; Jai Li and Giana were obviously outside serving drinks to the Lord and Lady. On the table, there was a book entitled __Angel Pavement.__ Settling down with my breakfast, I chose to flick through the pages. It seemed an interesting title. What was this? I saw an envelope that was tucked between the pages had been used by the reader as a page marker; and the name Giana was clearly written on the front. Inside I found a note._

Dear Giana,

I know you have often wondered who your father is, a young girl neither completely Asian or English, with little hope of furthering herself and yet brought up with the prospect of something more than she gets. Your mother knows of course but she chooses to hide the information through shame, the fact is you were a mistake, your mother sold herself to pay for food and you were the unfortunate result. Ever wonder why you were born soon after she was employed at the mansion, a means of apology perhaps? Why Lord Horace always looked kindly upon you? Why don't you compare the dates of his India trip and your conception, trust me, it makes fascinating reading.

Be safe my little Tiger Lilly.

_Lord Horace was Giana's father? An interesting fact and something that the serving girl had omitted to tell me earlier. Was it a reason for murder? It was at this moment that Jai Li bustled into the kitchen. _

"Good morning detective, I trust you slept well."

_She seemed to be in a happy mood as she set about preparing for lunch. _

"Yes, thank you. May I ask you, Mrs. Lang, where were you when Lord Horace was murdered?"

"Where was I, let me see … Well, I had an early night that evening; my old bones are not what they used to be, and the preparations for that evenings banquet had quite taken it out of me. Giana and Jeeves offered to clear up for me so I could get some rest."

"I see. Did you hear anything unusual?"

"No, I am afraid I was sound asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lang"

"Sorry I can't be of more help, Detective."

_I waved and allowed the older lady to return to her work; I was pretty sure she was innocent._

_In the dining room, I came across Giana, who was setting the table _

"Hello, Detective," she smiled.

_I noted the large number of plates; Lord Wheeler was obviously having another feast. _

"I saw your book on the kitchen table earlier. It is an interesting subject, rich people rampaging through the small business with the promise of success and then dropping them as soon as a better deal comes along…"

_I knew from the young woman's blushing that the subject matter of this novel was certainly fitting of someone like Giana, well educated and yet still stuck in the working class. _

"You have read it Detective?" she sounded curious.

"Only parts of it."

"I liked the view point. So many stories are about the rich people getting richer, marrying and living happily ever after. Most of the time, I prefer something more realistic…"

_She paused and glanced up from her task, giving me the opportunity to continue my questioning. _

"I need to ask where you were at the time of Lord Horace's death."

"I was clearing up. Jeeves offered to help me; although after his allowance of beer, he seemed to be more of a hindrance. Poor mama, she was worn out after all the preparations; she was cooking for 3 straight days. It breaks her heart when the food comes back half eaten, still it meant we got to try the fine meals for ourselves."

"When did you finish?"

"Not till late. I think the hall clock was just striking 2am when I went to bed."

"And you did not see the Lord again that evening?"

_She looked thoughtful, the wine glass delicately suspended in her hand, ready for polishing _

"I don't think so."

_The young maid shrugged and continued with setting the two dinner places, but I noticed she had slipped up. In her statement, she had freely admitted taking the Lord a drink, now she denied seeing him after the night's frivolities. It was an interesting twist and one I would definitely be keeping my eye on. _

_Jeeves was the next person on my list and I found him busily cleaning shoes in a small room near to the kitchen. _

"Aftnoon sir," he clipped politely as he scrubbed vigorously at a boot.

"Jeeves, I need to ask you where you were when your master was … killed."

_The butler flinched at the remark but carried on with his polishing, not making eye contact with me as he replied... _

"I were with Miss Giana, elping 'er tidy up after the masters do."

"And what time did you finish?"

"I don't rightly know sir, always had trouble telling the time. Never had much call fer knowing. Before the army, sun up was day, sun down was night. I think the clock chimed twice as I was heading to bed"

"Did anything else occur? Giana mentioned Lord Horace ringing for a drink."

"Aye that'd be right rang the bell not long after the chiming finished. Giana told me to go get some rest, that she would see to Lord 'orace. Poor bugger must've died not long after."

_The stern man briefly stopped his work on the polishing as he wiped a solitary tear away from the corner of his eye._

"You do not know what he wanted then?"

"No sir, didn't know anything till the next morning when I went to wake 'im. Didn't think I'd see a dead body ever again"

"Thank you. Er Jeeves, do you ever go to the mainland?"

"Not me sir. My sea legs ain't that good, and I do not care for the crowds in the city. I likes it quiet, me own space."

_I nodded and thanked the man servant again. As I made my way through the mansion, I heard Wheeler enter, bellowing with laughter. Apparently he was pleased with the damage a wayward croquet ball had done to the vegetable garden. _

"Awww too bad. Nigger boy was all upset; did you see Angelinka? Thought he was going to cry. Anyone would think plants were alive or something."

_I watched the arrogant pair cross the hall before heading outside once again. Gently tapping the glass door, I entered the greenhouse. A very perturbed looking Kwame was kneeling at the other end of the space; the broken glass and pottery showed that the croquet balls destination had obviously not been the vegetable patch but had landed squarely in Kwame's prize collection of exotic flora instead. I coughed politely to gain the unhappy groundskeeper's attention. _

"Hello Detective," the African haled glumly.

"Any damage?"

"My rare **Paphinia herrerae, completely squashed by that maniac." **

**_I could see this man was working hard to contain his temper. After all, the young Lord seemed to have no remorse over endangering rare plants that happened to be this black man's pride and joy. It appeared that as the years passed, Wheeler had traded breaking Kwame's toys for damaging his plants, and I wondered if that ball had been deliberately aimed at the greenhouse._**

**"Will it survive?" "**

**I think so; did you need to talk to me Detective?" **

**"Yes, can you tell me where you were at 2am on the 15****th**** of July?" **

**"The night Lord Horace died? I was asleep in bed." **

**"Anybody see you?" **

**"'fraid not." **

**"You did not go up to the big house?" **

**"I ain't allowed beyond the kitchen, and there was a terrible storm raging, I just curled up in bed with a cup of hot cocoa," he shrugged. **

**_One thing that caught my eye was the bandage Kwame was now wearing around his right hand. I noticed it was spotted with flecks of soil; however, I was at a loss for an approach to this subject, so I temporarily dismissed the questions I had and decided to let him get on with his work. _**

**_There was a severe lack of evidence in this case, and I needed to start back at the beginning and examine the scene of crime for myself, considering the recent information I had just taken in. I returned to the house and met Lord Wheeler while crossing to the front doorway. _**

**"How's the case going Detective?" he asked sneeringly. **

**"I was wondering if I could take a look at your father's room." **

**"Please yourself, it's up the stairs 3****rd**** on the left." **

**_I entered the house once again and jogged to the second floor. The room was as I had imagined, a treasure trove and living memorial to the late Lord. The place was covered with clear indications of an adventurous youth, a man who loved all people, who was well traveled and, most of all, someone proficient in the sport of hunting. The many trophies that lined the wall were almost a geographical timeline, places visited to hunt the animals; and by the bed lay a magnificent tiger skin rug. _**

**_I needed to think, and just being in this private space somehow showed me the kind of man Horace was. It was like his essence was seeping into me; the faint smell of his aftershave still hung in the air, and his slippers remained by the bed. Obviously, no one had thought to clear the room after his death, a good thing as far as I was concerned. I settled on the edge of the bed and looked around, trying to imagine what had happened in the last minutes of the Lords life, I stretched out my feet. I suddenly became aware that something was wedged between the tigers teeth. I looked and discovered that it was a small glass vial that should not be there. Further investigation revealed that the vial had a thin covering of dust, indicating it was not recently left there; I also noted a thin white thread stuck to its surface and wrapped around the upper canine of the deceased felids mouth. Using my handkerchief, I carefully removed the item and examined it, and I could clearly see a dried liquid stain at the bottom. I realized that I would have to send it to the mainland for testing, and the next boat was due to leave at 3pm._**

**_Over the course of the next hour, I waited anxiously for the phone to ring with the results I needed to help me work through this case. I knew that the sample had reached the lab but had not heard anything since. The shrill ringing filled the hallway and I quickly picked up the receiver. Just as I had suspected, the vial contained traces of concentrated Zigadenus and Amanita, the exact things that had killed Lord Horace so brutally only a few weeks before. I had my murder weapon, now I just needed to narrow down my suspects. As I neared the kitchen, I heard a rather plaintiff shout._**

**"I hate her mama! All day yesterday, china girl do this, china girl do that, china girl fetch this, china girl fetch that! All I said was that I have a name and I would appreciate it if she used it; and they forced me to stay up and polish every dish in the house; then they had me scrubbing the hall floor. My hands were actually bleeding by the time they finally allowed me to go to sleep." **

**"I know love, but that is the punishment for talking back. We have to learn to be patient and ignore the trials put upon us." **

**"But I was stuck under Wheelers beady eyes until after 1am, all the time he's swigging whiskey, spilling drink on the section of floor I'd just finished so that I had to do it again. Its not fair how they get to treat us." **

**"I know. Much as I hate the rich/poor divide, I don't mind admitting that when Lord Horace was still here you were allowed some freedom; unfortunately, Lord Wheeler enjoys being in charge too much." **

**_I walked away. So Giana was cleaning up until after 1am. She couldn't possibly have murdered Trevor, and I could also remove Wheeler from the list since she had said he was watching her work and drinking. I knew from the extra information Detective Planet had given me that Jai Li could not have killed Trevor, apart from not having a motive to do so, she was not tall enough or strong enough. She was a good 12 inches shorter than Trevor, and the angle of the punch he had received placed the attacker at a minimum of 71 inches. That left Lady Angelinka, Bobo, and Kwame. _**

**_I had not met Bobo yet. He was a secretive sole, but I had heard he was very friendly with the butler, Jeeves, and I had already noted a conversation between Jai Li and Jeeves about the poker game between man servant and gardener just that night. That left me with just two suspects and some rather interesting evidence to consider._**

**_Twilight turned the garden into a magical wonderland full of dancing lights as the constellations mixed with the busy displays of the fireflies. _**

**"Evein', all." **

**_Jeeves greeted everyone gruffly as he stomped in and laid a brilliant blue shawl across one of the chairs._**

**"Angelinka leave her shawl outside?" Giana asked. **

**_Something about that garment was familiar. An alarm bell going off in my mind wanted to say that this was vital evidence, but I could not think why at the moment. _**

**"Are you ok Detective?" **

**The question brought me out of my trance and I blushed profusely and shrugged as I answered Jai Li's question.**

**"Yes sorry, just thinking about the case." **

**_A knock at the back door signaled the arrival of Kwame, who came straight from the garden, smelling of the fresh air. With a deep smile, he kissed Jai Li's hand and offered her a single rose that he had just picked, and I watched the cooks eyes moisten. She obviously did not receive this kind of attention very often, and it appeared to touch her heart deeply. _**

**_Again, the bandage caught my eye, and I decided to ask the young gardener why he was wearing it._**

**"I have been noticing your bandage, Kwame; would you mind telling me how you managed to injure your hand?"**

**"Oh that…I cut my hand while cleaning up the broken glass in the greenhouse this morning."**

**_Funny, I thought I saw that bandage around his hand as he was cleaning up the broken glass. Something did not add up here._**

**_A lively banter between the staff and myself ensued and was accompanied by the most _**

**_Delicious meal I had ever tasted. The evening was warm, and I quickly learned new things about these people, things that they offered without question. Kwame had lived in Africa when he was a very small child, and he still remembered seeing zebras galloping past his village; Giana was a brilliant story teller who regaled us all with stories of them upstairs. I especially liked her account of getting Angelinka dressed in the morning, how she would stand there admiring herself in the glass, apparently not seeing the soft dome that was developing across her front. This annoying weight gain had to be the result of too much food and days spent eating chocolates. Then she would complain as Giana applied the corset, using her knee in the small of the wealthy woman's back to get it to tighten and give her ladyship the figure she desired. For the first time in ages I felt like I was fitting in with the people of this household – at least with the serving people._**

**"How is the case going, Detective?" **

**_I suddenly heard the question and focused on the soft brown eyes of my quizzer. _**

**"It is going well so far. I wanted to ask you, Kwame, do the names Zigadenus and Amanita mean anything to you?" **

**"Why yes, they are the genus names of two plants, Black Snakeroot and Destroying Angel are the common names I think." **

**"They are poisonous?" **

**"Yes sir, real poisonous; they can kill you if you take a high enough dose" **

**"Do you grow them?" **

**"I do, but they are well labeled. Giana made the labels for me since my spelling ain't so good. I keep them away from other plants too." **

**"Why do you grow them?" **

**"Well, the flowers are so beautiful, and I collect the leaves and the fruit in a big pot and allow it to rot down. I find the fermented juice makes an excellent natural insecticide and I use it on all the none edible plants in the garden" **

**"I see … and there is no way Lord Horace could have ingested this stuff?" **

**"No, and the effect would be pretty much instant so if he had eaten something with it on, he would have died much earlier." **

**_I nodded thoughtfully. It was clear that this was the source of the poison but there was still the question of how it came to be in Lord Horace's room. The vial clearly showed that it had been administered there, but the only people to have access to the room were Jeeves and Giana; and the only person that had access to the poison was Kwame. It seemed possible that two people had worked together; however, I just could not see it, because the only person with a motive was Giana and even that wasn't strong._**

**_After dinner, I decided I needed to get some details confirmed, for a detective's worst crime is basing a whole investigation upon the word of one person; so when Jeeves was summoned to the library to serve drinks I decided to tag along. _**

**"Oh your still here, thought you would have solved the case by now." **

**_I noticed that the pompous man sat slouched in the chair with his collar undone, and I could see that Lord Wheeler had lost a button; well it wasn't my business if his shirt was too tight. _**

**"A murder investigation is not something to be rushed." **

**_My answer was calm and quiet, and I found that Lord Wheeler either didn't hear or chose to ignore me as he lifted the double finger of whiskey and shot it back in one g_****ulp. **

**"Where were you last night?" **

**_I decided to do away with the niceties; after all I would not receive any in return. _**

**"I was punishing that stupid serving girl for insolence. I suppose you heard how she accused Angelinka of getting fat. No? Well, she spoke very out of term; what was it she said, Angelinka?" **

**_He looked towards his partner, who was not content with the cream laden dessert she had just consumed and was now munching on Turkish delight. _**

**"It was, 'I have a name and I would appreciate it if you used it, you fat ugly cow'." the woman replied solemnly. **

**"Anyway as soon as I heard, I punished her, setting her to cleaning the downstairs floors and all the silverware. That kept her busy, and I had her under my watchful eye of course; can't have the slaves not doing their work properly. They are very prone to laziness in foreign climates you know." **

**_I decided not to comment and just made notes. It appeared that Giana's alibi was confirmed for last night and so was Wheelers. _**

**"Did you know I caught our little china doll on the 16****th**** of July with her uniform all unkempt, the front pocket of her apron was ripped down one side. I told her to get it repaired of course. It was such a sight; it was truly offensive to my eyes." **

**_The Lord leaned back and shut his eyes as he made this remark. Normally, I would see that as nothing more than idle complaint from a man who proclaimed himself to be better than everyone else, but something snapped in my brain. Giana had a ripped front pocket; what if something had fallen out of it, maybe during a struggle?_**

**_A sudden storm rolled in, announced by a very loud clap of thunder that emulated from the front of the house. What I witnessed next, I shall take to my grave. The butler known as Jeeves jumped about a mile in the air, the silver tray crashing to the floor and the drinks spilling everywhere as the ex-soldier fell to the floor. He was cowering and shouting loudly. _**

**"Me gun! I lost me gun, Captain! The enemy is on top of us, sir! We must get to the trenches…." **

**_His moaning and shouting continued as a thunder of footsteps approached, and Lord Wheeler looked on with an expression of disinterest on his face. _**

**"Get out you pathetic creature." **

**_I could not believe the young Lord had coldly uttered these words to a man who was clearly out of his mind. He just sat glaring as the once smartly dressed man servant crawled around blindly, sweat dripping from his brow as he shook with fear and a whimper escaped his lips. I realized I would never know the horrors that he had seen, the horrors that played out in his mind right now and seemed so real. The doctors called it shellshock; however witnessing it first hand, I realized that the name did not give justice to the condition. The door was flung open, and Jai Li and Giana entered, flushed from running and with their clothing disheveled, scooped the unfortunate Englishman under the arms and pulled him to his feet. They then retreated out the door, shutting it as they went. Muffled voices could still be heard from the two lady servants. _**

**"Its ok, you're safe now," ****_Giana said. _**

**"The war is over Albi," ****_Jai Li added_**

**_The echoes of the two women comforting the ex-soldier, who was on the verge of sobbing, grew softer as the group retreated. However, the episode continued to be audible above the silence that now filled the ornate _**_athenaeum. Wheeler lit another foul cigar and gazed blankly at me, offering his opinion as I turned to face him. _

"Pathetic isn't it? He still thinks he's in the war, stupid git. As if anyone could think that; he's just seeking attention if you ask me. My father thought it was cute, but I just think it's petty. Shell shock, bah, just a license for a man to go insane without being put away."

_He took another draw, sending up a cloud of smoke. I decided to continue my questioning._

"Lady Angelinka, where were you last night?"

_I turn my attention to the silent young woman who stared back and showed no emotions, apparently unaffected by the scene that had taken place before her eyes. _

"I was on the phone to my friend, Genevieve. She just got back from Paris."

_So she did have a friend. I asked her if anyone could confirm what she had told me, and her answer came as no surprise to me._

"Well Genevieve could, but I am not in the habit of disclosing her details to the lower classes."

_Lady Angelinka's haughty attitude was already getting on my last nerve, so I found myself insisting on getting some answers from her._

"Can anyone here confirm this?"

"Probably."

_She paused and lit a cigarette, and she did not seem overly bothered that I was asking for an alibi to excuse her from accusations of murder. _

"Your blue silk shawl, Lady Angelinka, Jeeves brought it in from the garden earlier. Tell me, have you noticed it missing recently?"

"Yes, now that you mention it, I have not seen it since yesterday morning. I bet that little strumpet below stairs stole it. Probably out of jealousy since she will never own anything that beautiful."

_The young woman straightened, seething, she seemed utterly convinced that Giana had stolen the garment _

"You were not wearing it earlier?"

"Are you blind? Do you really think a blue shawl would go with this outfit."

_She indicated the pale pink dress that adorned her body and sighed huffily. I knew it was time to leave. _

_Returning below stairs I came across Jeeves, who had just been given a stiff drink to help him calm his nerves after his traumatic episode. _

"Are you alright?"

_I asked my question with heart felt concern, for my own father had suffered with shellshock after the Great War. In fact, it was so serious that he had been locked away in a sanatorium; and so I truly felt something for what this man was going through. _

"Yes, thanks guv."

"When I asked Lady Angelinka about her whereabouts last night as part of my investigation, she claimed to be on the telephone. Can anybody here back up her statement?"

"I think I can 'elp you there, guv. You want to know 'bout that phone call. She 'ad the door partially opened, and I could 'ear Lady Angelinka talking when I come up stairs just as the clock was striking 11pm."

"Thank you."

_So Lady Angelinka had an alibi for last night. That left only one person, and I knew exactly how they had committed the crime. _

_Getting up from the chair Jeeves bayed everyone fair well and retreated to bed as Jai Li set about tidying up _

"Poor man, he's always getting those attacks. Any loud noise and he's right back in the war fighting the enemy troops. In this stormy climate, it's a wonder he hasn't been committed."

_I flinched at the thought, but the older woman failed to notice; instead, she continued to speak._

"You know he had a similar attack the night Lord Horace died? Kwame found him outside in the rain trying to dig a trench with his bare hands and shouting about cover, getting the trenches dug before Gerry found them, poor man. I fear his life will never be the same again."

"Kwame did not mention it when I questioned him."

"He wouldn't dare; he does not like to talk about Albi's attacks for fear of embarrassing him. Whatever else you may think about him, Jeeves is a proud man, and Kwame respects that. We're a family here Detective, and we look after each other."

_I understood perfectly, and I returned to Rose cottage with a lot of new information now filling my mind. _

"I brought us some cocoa."

_Setting one of the mugs in front of Kwame I made sure to keep a good hold of my own brew. After last night, I was taking no chances and had insisted on making the beverage myself. _

"Thank you, Detective; you did not need to do that though. You are a guest here."

"I felt like it; anyway, I wanted to ask you one more question."

"I see … a peace offering."

_The black man smiled. It was the first time I had seen him use humor, and I concluded that he must be getting used to me. _

"You said that you used the poisonous plants as an insecticide and that you keep it in a jar in the greenhouse…"

_As the African nodded, I continued. _

"Anyone can access it?"

"No my friend, I am very careful about such things. Whenever I am away from my greenhouse I lock the door. No one can get in without me being there."

"I see, this is always the case?"

"Well it is when I am working away from the greenhouse. Although, I remember one time Giana came over and asked for some fresh vegetables because her mother needed them for the meal she was cooking. I was working in the greenhouse but knew I would be no more than a few moments so I left without locking the door that one time. Giana made the labels for those plants; she knows how dangerous they are. Anyway she uses many herbal remedies, and she recognizes plants almost as well as me."

_He smiled, and so did I as the last piece of the puzzle slipped into place. _

"This is good cocoa."

"Chicago style. I understand your father and Jeeves were playing cards last night?"

"Yes, Gin Rummy; they are very good. Meet regularly."

"I prefer chess myself."

"I do not understand chess; I am only really good at plants," the gardener shrugged and yawned sleepily.

_Tomorrow was another day, and I already knew what I had to do._

**_Rising early, I set out and completed the last of my checks before joining the staff for breakfast. It would be a while before Lord Wheeler and Lady Angelinka rose from their beds. As I left the kitchen table, I instructed the gathered household to assemble everyone in the dining room. I had followed the clues, and now I was ready to announce the conclusion I had reached. One last phone call and everything was set, I waited as the occupants of the house settled themselves and then I began._**

**"I have noticed many things about the people in this house over the last three days. For example, Lord Wheeler, did you know that Bobo Shaa and Albert Jeeves have been steeling the family silver for years? They have been taking it in the dead of night and burying it in the garden until Bobo's trips to the mainland give them an opportunity to sell it on. You may like to look over by the compost heap for that candelabra that you noticed had gone missing recently. Did you also know that Kwame's greenhouse, where he keeps his exotic plants, is home to a healthy crop of Cannabis sativa, more commonly known as marijuana? I think you will find that is an illegal substance, and it is growing on your land. But I am not here to talk about petty theft or illegal substances; I am here to investigate murder; in this very room sit two people who have killed another. That is right, Lord Horace Sloane and Trevor Summers were victims to two different murderers; but that is not the end of it, for these two hit people were merely puppets in the masters theatre, pawns in the game of life. The real guilt lies with Lord Wheeler Sloane; he is the brains behind every thing that has gone on this weekend and in the month before." **

**_Loud applause interrupted my speech, and Wheeler stood from his chair clapping slowly, a grin crossing his face. _**

**"Well, Detective, you worked it out. To be honest, I wouldn't have expected someone of your class to be smart enough for my master plan. Prey tell us what it was that brought you to the conclusion?" **

**_Sitting again, the young man seemed almost proud of himself. It was at this moment I realized Lord Wheeler was enjoying this attention._**

**"It was very clear from the start that I was being led to a certain conclusion. Giana was one of the last people to see Lord Horace alive. She was seen the next day with a ripped front pocket; and I found a small vial, which I discovered had contained poison … poison I must add that was gathered from Kwame's greenhouse during the few moments of the groundskeeper's absence when he was asked to fetch some vegetables. Why would he be asked to fetch these when he brings a regular supply straight to the kitchen? Because it was a distraction. Who would suspect a young girl of such a thing, especially one interested in herbal remedies and who knew the dangers of such plants. As everyone retired to their rooms after the party, the service bell was rung and Giana saw her chance for revenge against someone who had brought her into the world and yet refused her any reward or help in that life. This young lady would often prepare an herbal tea for her master, something to soothe his stomach after a rich meal. That night, the tea had an extra ingredient, the fermented mixture of black snakeroot and destroying angel mushrooms used to kill insects in the greenhouse. It is likely that after just a few sips the poison took affect, sending shooting pains through the elderly mans body and making him cry out in agony. He was always stubbing his toe, so no one suspected any foul play going on. He grabbed at your apron with a pleading look in his eyes, for he could not understand why you were not helping him. Within a few minutes the poison reached his brain, paralyzing him, and you watched as he vomited. He lay helplessly unable to roll over, and he choked to death. All that remained for you was to tuck him in and leave him for Jeeves to find in the morning. The next morning, of course, you realized that your apron had ripped when he grabbed you; and so you had to find that vial. It had your finger prints on it after all. It was excellent acting on your part, running from the room screaming when you saw the dead body. Real shock? I doubt it; the local police force was totally convinced though. You returned to the room at every opportunity, your cleaning duties seeming to take longer as you searched longingly for the evidence that could tie you to the scene. Well lucky for me, you never thought to check the tiger skin rug by the bed. I found the vial and the thread of your apron that had become entangled in one of the teeth, and I would never have suspected you if it wasn't for that. That answer registered with me; and I racked my brain for your motive, for you had been given a good life here, given an education that you certainly would never have had in your mother's village. The old Lord was not cruel to you; in fact, he doted on you. You said this yourself. Then I remembered the letter hidden in your book; Lord Horace was your father wasn't he? He effectively raped your mother for money? That is what was suggested in the note, but who did you think sent it? Was it a confession from the Lord himself? No, Giana, it was a cruel trick from Wheeler, written to fill you with anger. He was hoping that you would kill his father in an act of revenge, thereby freeing up the family fortune and allowing him to spend to his heart's content. But it did not work did it, Lord Wheeler, another obstacle stood in your way, an obstacle named Trevor Summers, another illegitimate child that your father loved more than you." **

**"My father hated me from the day of my birth. I suppose you know my mother died when I was born, and he always blamed me for that. It didn't help that I was just like her, same hair and eyes. My own father couldn't even look at me. When I saw him doting over that little chink, my blood boiled because all I ever wanted was love; and no matter what I did, I couldn't get it. I decided that the only thing I could hope for from that man was money, but the situation became desperate and I had to get rid of him. I knew that Giana had just celebrated her 21****st**** birthday, and I knew that my father had been in her village in 1913, that he always went in the best hunting season which would have been nine months earlier. It was easy to make the connection; Jai Li arrived here, already heavily pregnant; and since decent households do not employ married women I soon realized that there was a reason for this girl being here." **

**"Would you have been content with just the money? I bet you would, but the money had gone to a humble typewriter repairman in New York, an honest soul on a low wage and yet someone who still managed to help others. This was a man who would give some of his small earnings to those lower down the ladder than himself. Your father saw the charitable streak in this man that he, himself, had. You said he often held parties in aid of Africa or South America, but you failed to tell me that these parties were a means of gathering money from similarly rich friends so that he could really make a difference. Knowing that this man was his son, and that he had not had your advantage and yet had turned out as he had hoped his son would turn out, he left all the money to Trevor. What happened? Did you realize that your efforts were going to be in vane? That you had risked jail and you would still have nothing? So, you made another plan; Trevor was young, and you could not convince Giana to murder him. She had no reason. So you turned to your faithful gardener. I over heard your little conversation on the first night. What were you blackmailing him with? Was it his illegal crop, or did you say that you would make sure to pin the death of your father on him? After all, a black man killing a white man would not just go to jail; he would go to the gallows. There was a problem of course, me. Kwame offered to get me a drink, spiking it with what I later realized was valerian, a natural sedative to make sure I stayed asleep. This meant that he was able to sneak out and travel to the mainland on the private boat that you conveniently forgot to mention. I noticed it when I visited your harbor. I had always thought that the murder had to have been committed by someone installed on the mainland because there was no way anyone could get off the island with the ferries last journey at 8pm. But your own motorized transport meant that everyone could be accounted for and the murder still could be committed. In the dead of night, Kwame set off, what you failed to realize, your lordship, was Kwame's own cunning. He took Lady Angelinka's blue silk shawl from the garden. Arriving at the young man's cheaply rented rooms, he knocked and quickly rendered the occupant unconscious with a single blow. The force was enough to fracture the young mans eye socket, and that meant that only a man could have been the murderer."**

**"But how could Kwame have done that?" Giana curiously asked as she straightened her maid's cap after tucking a stray lock of hair behind her right ear. "He's right-handed, and he couldn't have thrown such a punch with that bandage around his hand."**

**"That bandage caught my attention from the first moment I saw it on him in the greenhouse. Kwame, you claimed you cut your hands on broken glass, but I noticed you were wearing the bandage as you cleaned up the mess. What's more, the bandage was flecked with spots of dirt, indicating you had it on for a while and proceeded to work with your plants. If you applied it following your cleaning up, the bandage would be spotless. If I were to remove this bandage, would we see cuts from shards of glass or bruised knuckles?"**

**_I approached the black man and unwrapped the bandages that revealed exactly what I suspected. _**

** "These injuries do not appear to have been caused by handling shards of shattered glass; but they do tell me that you could have manhandled another person, punching him with enough force to knock him out cold. Awaking, Trevor found himself bound with the blue material. What did you tell him, Kwame, anything?" **

**"Yes, I said I was sorry. I felt that I had no choice. Lord Wheeler is a jealous man, and he knew stuff about me that could make life very difficult. I did not know if he would fire me, have me arrested, or just torture me for the rest of my life. I hated to kill this man; he was so innocent. He didn't do nothing wrong. He kept looking at me with sorrowful eyes as I pinched his neck and ended his life. It took only minutes, but my task was not over. I had to hide that single bruise since only African warriors know that method of killing. I had to do something, for there would be no doubt of my guilt. I got no pleasure from doing it, and I wish over and over that I had refused, maybe gone to the police myself, stopped this awful thing from happening; but I was scared. I hoped that using the scarf would link back to Wheeler and Angelinka, and I made sure that that thread was left at the scene; and I left the scarf in a place where you would get to see it. Thing is, you saw through it all, and now I humbly give myself up to God's mercy, and He will guide you to do with me as your see fit." **

**"You beat that poor man and left, continuing with your work as if nothing had happened."**

**"That ain't true; there ain't a minute passes that I do not regret my actions. I know I will probably hang for this, and I am glad because I can not live with no innocent blood on my hands." **

**"The body was found and, given the connection, the case sent to me. I realized the strength required to murder Trevor meant a man as I said. Wheeler was out because he was punishing Giana for insolence; although, I am tempted to point out here that the insolence was yours, Lady Angelinka. Giana was not being insolent; she was simply asking you to use her name. I doubt that she called you fat or ugly. I have the feeling that those are just your personal psychoses; after all, why would any woman continue to wear a corset when the fashion is for loose garments and she was confident in her own looks. I would suggest that fewer chocolates and smaller meals would remove the need for stays, but then you never listen to the lower classes do you?"**

** _Angelinka blushed furiously as I felt a stabbing pleasure at finally getting the last word with her. _**

**"Jeeves was also out of the question because he suffers from sea sickness, plus, the weather that evening permitted him from being of much use. Shell shock is a truly awful burden, and I truly sympathize with you. That left only Kwame; but, again, there was no motive. The only motive was obtaining money, and the conversation that I had heard suddenly made sense to me. Despite the crimes committed by you, Kwame and Giana, I do not think guilt can be placed at your door. You both will need to live with what you have done, and that is punishment enough. As for you, Lord Wheeler, you are a cruel, cold hearted man, who does nothing for himself. You have lied, cheated and threatened in order to force others to do your bidding; so now it is my pleasure to say that you are under arrest for the murder of Horace Emmanuel Sloane and Trevor Jacob Summers. You do not have to say anything, but anything you do say may be used in a court of law. Do you have any last words?" **

**"Yes I do, gumshoe," the young man snarled. **

**_Then suddenly, the lights brightened, and I heard my best friend say… _**

**"Happy birthday little buddy!" **

**Bursting with laughter, Ma-Ti ran over and wrapped his arms around the redhead who, hands still restrained by the cuffs the young detective had applied when making his "arrest", could do no more than stand still. "Thank you, Wheeler," he choked, tears of joy running down his face "What is that?" the Kyapo drew back slightly and observed the crooked grin crossing Wheelers features. **

**"Looks like someone else is wishing you happy birthday too," he whispered. **

**Looking on in awe, Ma-Ti released his friend's hands and hugged him again. He was the first to feel the baby apart from Wheeler, and that was truly the best present ever.**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The laughter and merriment rang out through the common room as Ma-Ti's birthday mystery had been a complete success! Wheeler had set up his camera and asked Gi to properly align the right view through the finder and activate the timer so that everyone could take a group picture while still in costume.

"Just hold down the oval button until a green light flashes and then press the red button to the right of it," Wheeler instructed to the water Planeteer, who promptly complied and bounced back to the group so she could be in the photo too.

A series of flashes indicated that the camera snapped several shots of the people in cognito, and Wheeler decided that there had to be at least one shot where someone didn't blink. It was his hope that there would be enough prints of the group picture that everyone would have a souvenir since the weekend was fun for all. Of course there was a little something special in store for the heart Planeteer as well.

"OK, guys, I'm gonna go change into something that fits better," Wheeler announced as he headed for the door, only to be stopped by Kwame, who rested a firm hand on his right shoulder.

"Remember what we talked about, my friend," was all the black man said, hoping to remind his pregnant pal of the other surprise they were hatching for Ma-Ti.

"I'm starting to feel squashed in this thing," Wheeler protested as he ran a hand along the lapel of his jacket: however, he did remember what the Planeteers had discussed that one time when Ma-Ti had gone out for a twilight walk the night before his birthday. "OK, Let's get the pictures you need with me done and over with so I can change right afterward. I don't wanna do a Dr. Banner and break outta this thing." He couldn't help cracking a smile as he remembered the comic books he used to read with scenes where the scientist tore through his shirt when turning into the huge green monster that was the Incredible Hulk.

"Fair enough," the African man agreed. "Ma-Ti, come over here and pretend you are arresting Wheeler again."

"But why?" the young adult queried with a curious look on his face and one raised eyebrow.

"We are going to put together a scrap book of the entire weekend with pictures of all of us and phony newspaper articles so you would have something to remember this weekend by for years to come," Linka answered with a wink.

Ma-Ti nodded, approached Wheeler, and repeated his earlier line where he was making his arrest as he snapped the restraints around his prisoner's wrists. Then there were pictures featuring Wheeler and Linka with stage booze and prop cigars or cigarettes, the paunchy Lord standing over an exhausted looking maid, who was scrubbing the floor, an angry master threatening his black gardener, and one of the apparently inebriated Lord Wheeler Sloane looking into the camera with the facial expression of a drunken man. A few more shots of the fire Planeteer in costume were taken with other characters, and he would be free to duck out of the photo session and change in another couple of minutes.

"I think I'm ready to have breakfast now," Wheeler glanced over in the girls' direction with a puppy dog expression.

"You have not eaten yet?" Ma-Ti glanced at his watch that read 11am.

"Oh, he has eaten once already; I think he is referring to breakfast number two," Kwame explained as he grinned.

Wheelers new appetite was something the down-to-earth youth found to be very amusing, and the redhead blushed sheepishly; for what was amusing to the African was deeply embarrassing to him.

"You had better be careful, Wheeler, looks like you already need Giana to sew the button back on your top," Gi gently teased as she tickled the gap in the dinner suits shirt with her index finger and remembered that Wheeler couldn't sew to save his life.

"I know, I can't believe I grew out of this thing in a week," the American pouted, his cheeks turning an even brighter shade of pink. As he fingered the area where the button had come off, he sighed, "Man, Pop's gonna kill me."

"Just leave your shirt on my bed, and I'll fix it before you have to give it back," Gi smiled as she reached into her apron pocket and fished out the button she happened to find on the floor during the course of the role play.

"Come on, Mr. Mastermind, I will make you some scrambled eggs." Linka quickly changed the subject and carefully rubbed her friends back as a reassuring gesture.

A brightening Wheeler gave the Russian a smile. "Ok that sounds good; better go find some bigger pants first though."

With a wink Wheeler headed for his hut, thinking to himself that it was a good thing Ma-Ti had solved the mystery so quickly. His father's dinner suit was beginning to feel distinctly tight in certain places. Slipping into a pair of loose fitting pants, a large t-shirt, and light jacket, the American couldn't help reflecting upon what had happened only a few minutes before; Ma-Ti had felt his little one move; he was over half way to fatherhood now.

As the pyro-papa was getting into some more comfortable clothes, the photo session continued with shots of Clash faking an episode of shell shock, Ma-Ti taking notes on a hand held pad, Kwame carrying in some vegetables, Gaia standing behind the stove, Gi polishing a piece of silver, and Linka looking down her nose at the camera as if she couldn't be bothered to pose for this picture. Other shots of the characters interacting with each other were immortalized, and there were enough photos for the scrap book and fake newspaper articles. Then all Gi and Linka had to do was put their talents for compiling aesthetically pleasing albums to work and assemble the memento for the last Planeteer who had become of age.

"Where did you learn how to feign shell shock like that, Commander Clash?" Linka asked as the group discussed everyone's play acting.

"I have had some friends who went through it after the Vietnam War, and what I didn't pick up from seeing how it affected them, I took from war movies on television."

"Now I know why Wheeler kept his character a secret from all of us; what a spoiled brat he was!" Gi laughed out loud.

"It seemed a bit unfair of him to make himself and Linka the wealthy ones while everyone else had to be servants," Ma-Ti observed with the shake of the head.

"Not really, my friend," Kwame reasoned as he rested his hands on Ma-Ti's shoulders and looked into his eyes, "at least not given the time period the story was to take place. Back in the 1930's, people of minority races were often treated unfairly and given nothing more than menial jobs. Those who did get a formal education were very lucky."

"When Wheeler gave Kwame and me our roles, he said that he hoped that we would understand and not get angry. We both knew it was in good fun and told him we weren't offended at having been made servants. It's funny; when I read my character description and saw how the weekend was playing out, I noticed something … our characters were our complete opposites. Think about it; Wheeler was an alcoholic who planned for his father and Trevor's murders; Linka was a rich spoiled snob; Commander Clash was a nervous man with shell shock; Kwame was a man who resented the way he was treated because of his skin color; I was held back from realizing my true potential because I couldn't further my education. Wheeler even found a part for Gaia to play so she could be part of this too." The water Planeteer smiled at her friends as she started to collect some of the props and put them away in a carton that stood in the corner.

"I cannot thank you enough for this, my friends." Ma-Ti couldn't wash the grin from his face.

Yes, it was fun, and I thank Wheeler for inviting me to be a part of it," Commander Clash said as he joined the conversation and tugged off his tuxedo jacket. "I think I will follow Wheeler's lead and change into something more comfortable."

Everyone else seemed to be in agreement that it was time to get out of their costumes that were either too hot to wear or were no longer feeling comfortable; so they all retreated to their huts to don their own clothes before returning to the common hut to start preparing Wheeler's second breakfast.

"Can someone pass the salt please," Wheeler requested, chewing a forkful of the eggy snack and concluding that he needed a little more seasoning to make it taste just right.

Commander Clash automatically reached for the shaker in front of him and was about to pass it to the redhead; however, he felt Gi's hand clamping down firmly onto his. As he looked up to meet her eyes, he saw her shake her head.

"The salt is in front of Commander Clash, Wheeler, maybe you should ask him to pass it to you." the Oriental lady suggested, looking to her expectant friend, clearly feeling fed up with the feud that existed between Planeteer and soldier.

Wheeler squirmed uneasily in his chair. Now that every one was back in modern clothes and out of character, talking to the ex-service man suddenly seemed very awkward. He wanted to sort this thing out as much as his friends did, knowing that he shouldn't be this irked over a simple gesture of help. It was something that he would normally have laughed off within a few seconds, and he constantly found himself wondering why he still felt so cross with the military man almost two months later.

"Its ok, I need to cut down on the salt anyways," the redhead mumbled, seeing no possible way to talk to the commander without his emotions causing him to sob or storm out.

"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency!" Gaia appeared in front of the small gathering and quickly beckoned them to follow her to the crystal chamber. Once everyone was assembled around her, the spirit continued, "Plunder has come up with another money making scheme, Planeteers. He is promising to build affordable housing here for the local population in return for labor-"

"Ooooooohhhhhhh. Do you have to use that word, Gaia?" Wheeler grimaced as the thought of going through labor hit him squarely like a brick between the eyes.

"That does not sound like plunder," Linka interrupted giving the redhead a gentle nudge and letting him know he should concentrate as Gaia carried on, appearing to be unperturbed by Wheeler's outburst.

"No, Linka it doesn't, the area is home to some rare flora and fauna, not to mention all the old growth trees. I think it would be wise to check out Plunder's precautions and licenses."

"We are on it, Gaia!" Kwame vowed as he set off and lead his friends to the Geo-cruiser, ready to fight for the planet once more.

"Wait, I gotta pee," Wheeler groaned just as the eco-activists reached the small craft.

As he set off for his hut, the young man grimaced. Sometimes pregnancy could really be annoying! Finishing up with his relief effort, Wheeler dried his hands and started to return to his friends and the mission in hand when something caught his eye; it was a page in the comic book he was reading. An article in the corner of one of the pages was advertising spy kits, and Wheeler came to the immediate realization that something about this mission sounded familiar. It was just under a year ago when they had a similar eco-emergency involving Plunder endangering a … what had Linka called it in her write-up, Site of Special Scientific Interest. Visions of a past mission floated into his mind, one that had failed because of a lack of evidence. Instantly, an idea presented itself, and he knew he had to try, if only for Spot the owl's sake.

"Ok, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked as the redhead settled in his seat and started to pull the seatbelt across his front

"Are you sure you should come, Yankee? You can barely do the seatbelt up," Linka carefully pointed out.

"Got it!" With a grunt, Wheeler locked the safety strap in place. "I'm fine, babe," he replied as he began looking out the window. He really didn't want to think about quitting, even though Linka was right about how he could just barely get his seatbelt fastened.

The flight was a short one, a hop across the pond as Wheeler had once joked, and the redhead watched absently out of the window and fiddled with the ring on his finger.

"What is wrong with your hand?" a concerned Linka asked as she noticed his twisting the jewelry around and around on his finger.

"Huh? I guess my hand must be hot; my ring feels kinda tight," the uncomfortable youth said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Your fingers do look a little swollen. Maybe its water retention, from the pregnancy." Gi, the Planeteers' honorary nurse, quickly offered her medical opinion.

"Man, is there anything that isn't affected by my being pregnant!" With a huff, Wheeler leaned back and pulled the golden band off his index finger, leaving it to one side before folding his arms.

"Well your moods certainly have not escaped the effects," Kwame said as he returned his attention to the controls and carefully engaged the landing gear, touching the solar powered craft down in a small township in the state of Montana.

After exiting with a little help, Wheeler carefully pulled the back of his trousers up. One annoying discovery he made was that his rapidly expanding middle meant that most of his pants needed to be worn below his bump, and it seemed he would have to constantly adjust his pants when the bulge made them slip down.

"We should split up if we are going to find the evidence we need. It will not be long before Plunder notices our arrival." Linka quickly pointed out the high tech security system that surrounded the area.

"Linka's right; Ma-Ti, Wheeler, and I will go and search Plunders office. There's bound to be some information there. You three try to find out what's going on from the workmen and get some photographs." Gi immediately took charge, the failure of their last attempt to save the old growth forest resting heavily on her heart and making her even more determined to "nail that bum" she thought laughing as she mentally quoted her American friend.

"Excuse me, but why can't I take the pictures?" Wheeler asked, feeling a little confused; after all, it was his camera, and he was the one with the true talent for photography.

With a sly wink, Gi indicated the young mans belly, and he immediately and reluctantly understood. Nodding in agreement, the parties separated with Gi, Ma-Ti and Wheeler setting off towards the workman's huts and Plunders base camp while Linka returned to the cockpit of the Geo-cruiser for the camera. As she retrieved Wheelers SLR from the compartment something glittered and caught her attention.

"Bozhe moy, Wheeler has left his ring behind," she muttered, snatching the power ring and dropping it into her pocket.

After jumping from the plane, she thought about calling the redhead back, but he was already too far to hear her. She also did not want to alert the goons to her presence. She would just have to give it to him when meeting up with him later.

"Careful, Wheeler." Gi paused and gently pushed the expectant man behind a large tree as one of the eco-villains armies of henchmen marched passed them in search of unauthorized personnel.

"That was close," the Kyapo breathed as the troop checked to see that the coast was clear and crossed to enter the plush portable cabin that Plunder had turned into his personal on site office.

Pieces of paper with growth charts and lists of numbers lay in stacks everywhere throughout the office. The documents that were charting the baddies growing wealth could be seen on every surface. After shutting the blinds so that they couldn't be scene from the outside, Gi looked around in disgust as she noticed just how many pages littered the portable office.

"There must be a whole rainforest just in this office with all the paper," she said with an exasperated sigh.

"How are we going to find what we need in time? Plunder will be back soon," Ma-Ti pointed out the possibility to his fellow spies.

"Look, the briefcase, I bet he keeps the most private stuff in there," Wheeler observed as his eyes fell upon the expensive looking attaché case.

"Wheeler, you stand watch and let us know if Plunder's coming back," the Asian girl instructed, getting to work on the expensive leather cases golden locks with the small pocket knife that she carried in her pocket just in case Wheeler wasn't around to burn through ropes.

"Again! How come I always have to stand watch!" Wheeler started to complain, especially since his last job on guard duty resulted in his getting nabbed by Duke Nukem. It seemed that he always had to have the rubbish job at the moment, and he felt he was capable of doing more than just standing in one place as the look out.

"Don't argue, just do it!" struggling and feeling stressed as the time ticked by Gi shot back as her temper threatened to break.

"Fine," leaning against the thin cabin wall, the redhead watched the movement of people and machines as his friends worked ardently to release the documentation of the evil-doers true intention from its hiding place.

"Got it. Hmmm this could be usef-"

"Heads up, guys, Plunders coming!" Wheeler hissed urgently as he spied the pony tailed man and his muscular henchman heading towards the small office.

"Quick hide," the flustered Water Planeteer said in a loud whisper as she shoved the piece of paper she was reading into her pocket and pushed the young South American towards a large chest on the floor.

"Where, I'm the size of the geo-cruiser." Wheeler desperately looked around for a hiding place as the eco-villains loomed even closer

"There, in the corner, behind that stack of papers," Gi answered as she pointed a space out and clambered into the tea-chest with Ma-Ti, lowering the lid down onto a pencil so that they were hidden but could still observe what was happening.

"Whaddya mean, Meester Plunder?" Bleak questioned his boss as both parties entered, but was quickly silenced as the sharply dressed millionaire spotted the open briefcase.

"I believe we have company, Bleak. Won't you invite them to join us in a more comfortable location?" Gi flinched as she heard Wheeler yelp in surprise when the bald headed sidekick dragged him from the corner. "Well well, nice of you to drop in and see me. You're looking considerably better than last time, less green around the gills," the business man smiled smugly as he looked Wheeler up and down. "You'd better not do to me what you did to Dr. Blight that day."

"What are you up to, Plunder!" the plump looking youth shot the business man an icy stare, refusing to flinch despite the uncomfortable grip on his upper arm.

"Oh I'm just providing a little accommodation for the local population. Everyone should have a decent place to live don't you think?" With an insincere grin, the tall middle aged fashion conduit leaned in close to his captive, the taint of expensive cigars on his thin lips.

"I don't believe that for a second, you slime ball, let go of me, or I'll roast ya. Fi-" Upon thrusting his right hand forward as he felt Bleaks grip loosen, the fire Planeteer suddenly realized that he had left his ring on board the geo-cruiser, and this meant he was helpless against the muscular mercenary.

"Take him away," Plunder hissed evilly as he gloated at the young mans obvious mistake, and Wheeler felt his arm wrenched backwards once again as Bleak moved to carry out the order.

"Come on you liddle brat!" the henchman ordered as he roughly pulled the redhead from the room.

Unable to do a thing while still in their hiding place, Gi and Ma-Ti watched as Looten Plunder sleeked back his hair with a bejeweled hand, closed his briefcase, and followed his lackey and prisoner outside. Once the coast was clear, the two Planeteers sneaked from their hiding place and ran outside

"We have to contact the others and get Wheeler before anything happens to him," Gi breathed once they were out of range

"Heart… Linka, Kwame, Commander Clash … Wheeler has been captured by Looten Plunder. We need to help him…" the young man quickly sent a telepathic instruction to his other friends, who wasted no time in meeting up with the heart and water Planeteers.

"We need a plan. Do you know where they took him?" Linka asked as she looked around the busy construction area for any sign of the Brooklynite.

"We didn't see where they went," Gi looked dejectedly at her knees, unable to keep from blaming herself. She could have done something; she could have used her power, caught the eco-evildoer by surprise, but she had hoped to have another look at that brief case; and now her surrogate brother was in potential danger as a result.

Tripping as he was forcibly dragged from the portable office, Wheeler had no choice but to follow. He felt the baby move inside him and silently hoped that he would get out of this predicament soon. In a few minutes they entered another cabin at the back of the camp site, and this one was empty. He felt himself being roughly pushed to his knees, the figure of his captor looming silhouetted in the doorway as Plunder watched on grinning.

"Whatever you're up to your not going to get away with it, Plunder!" the feisty youth looked up at the imposing figure and forcibly spat in his direction, something he hadn't done for years.

"Charming, I hope you'll be teaching your own child better manners. And as for what I'm doing, of course I'll get away with it." the silver tongued smart suit laughed heartily As Bleak turned his hostage around and forced him into a flat sitting position. "See this plot of land; this is prime real estate. Why hasn't it been used? Because of some old dead trees. Well, I have fixed that; guess you remember the last old growth forest; what makes you think you can win this time? You have even less evidence. Of course, as a property developer, I needed to come up with paper work proving that the site was not on protected land, and that no species would be harmed by the development. They got it; in fact, the environmental officer vouched for me, for a price of course."

Wheeler flinched as Bleak firmly bound his arms behind his back with what felt like plastic, and Plunder continued to describe his plan with evil satisfaction.

"Oh, and I suppose you already realized that I'm getting more out of this than just a housing development. These are going to be luxury apartments, second homes for wealthy city folk who will no doubt pay these peasants for menial tasks, not that they deserve it. And as for the wood, fine timber from this area. I have already sold the entire stock to a factory; it will all be used for chipboard."

A shocked Wheeler felt another tie being applied to his legs as he listened to the horrible disclosure the yuppie villain was giving. "You haven't won yet, Plunder; we'll stop you, you can't do th-" With no warning, a cloth quickly covered the Planeteer's mouth; and it tasted nasty, like it had been packed in a dusty box for years. The young man coughed, trying to force the horrible taste out of his mouth, but it was no good, for the gag had been tied too tightly.

"Whose going to stop me; obviously not you. By the time your friends find you, it will be too late; their will be nothing left."

As both men exited the portable office, locking the door behind them, Wheeler found himself shut in the darkness, how was he going to get out of this? The expectant man tried to get to his knees, but he found it was impossible, for his size prevented him from even using his elbows as a lever; and he rolled back to the floor out of breath.

Outside, the other Planeteers watched the comings and goings of the construction crew, and they couldn't see Plunder or Bleak anywhere. Unfortunately, their was no sign of Wheeler either. Ma-Ti's ring had lead them to the small group of workman's huts that were situated on the other side of the forest; however, something was stopping the signal from leading them further along in their search.

"You don't think he's hurt do you?" Gi expressed her worries over the safety of the soon to be father and nervously chewed her finger nails.

"I do not know, Gi. It may be because the signal is not as strong since he is not wearing his ring, or maybe there is pollution around here," the Kyapo answered watching quietly as a couple of construction workers busily passed by.

"Commander, we will need you to take over Wheelers power. If we cannot find him soon, you will have to help us call Captain Planet." Linka calmly explained the situation, and fished the garnet colored gem ring from her pocket.

It felt like a betrayal, like she was selling out on Wheeler, but they needed some help. It was growing more and more apparent that they needed big blue, or another forest was likely to disappear; and Commander Clash was the only chance they had at the moment. They had no idea whether the ring would even work for the ex-soldier; it was a situation they had never had to encounter before.

As the coast cleared of the workers, the group hunkered down to the ground and crept over to the cabins. One seemed to stand out; the blinds were drawn tightly against the light; the door was locked; and the key was apparently gone. Commander Clash approached the flimsy structure and raised one heavily booted foot.

"Stand clear, Planeteers!" he ordered as he was about to kick the door in.

What was that? Footsteps could be heard coming from outside. Was Plunder returning? In the darkness, Wheeler struggled to see the door, wanting to know what was going on. He hadn't heard anything from his friends, and he wondered if they had been captured too. A loud crack assaulted his ears; and he watched as the wooden door began to splinter, and the flimsy lock gave way, to reveal… "Oh no, not him, anyone but him," Wheeler silently thought as he saw Commander Clash enter the room, followed by his fellow Planeteers.

"Don't worry, Wheeler, we'll soon have you free," the military man promised as he set eyes on the bound youth.

"Chyort Voz'mi! These bonds are really tight, I cannot get them off!" Linka swore in Russian under her breath as she struggled to free Wheeler, who upon sitting up had noticed something that made his blood boil with rage.

Commander Clash was wearing his ring! The fire Planeteer couldn't believe it; the others had replaced him on the team just like that, and worse yet, they hadn't even asked him. Without even stopping to see how he felt about it or giving him any explanation, they just handed his ring over to that man! He couldn't tell whether he was hurt or angry; his emotions were in complete turmoil as the urge to blow his top and the urge to cry battled it out in his brain.

"Commander you'll have to burn through these bonds," Gi signaled behind Wheeler, and the older man approached, nervously fingering the unfamiliar ring.

As the girls pulled Wheelers sleeves out of the way, the former radar operator imagined using the ring as a blow-torch or cigarette lighter, hoping that it was thought that controlled the power

"Fire." A small flame popped up from the centre of the crystal, and the golden band suddenly felt warm around the military man's knuckle. His fingers were bigger than Wheeler's, and the ring couldn't go passed the middle knuckle on his index finger. Applying the flame to the plastic band, he watched as it slowly melted stretching, stretching…

"Mmmmmmm!" a still gagged Wheeler was unable to cry out, wincing in pain as the hot plastic seared the sensitive skin around his wrists.

In a few seconds, the plastic gave way with a snap, and Gi was examining the rapidly blistering area as Kwame struggled to release the musty gag that stifled the redhead's ability to talk. Anger was winning the battle in Wheelers mind, and his expression turned stony as his mood blackened. How could they do it, his so called friends; how could they kick him off the team without even a word and replace him as quickly as 1, 2, 3! Commander Clash had wandered around in front of the fuming father-to-be, right in his line of sight; this guy really was too much! If he had to be replaced at all did it have to be Commander Clash?

"Please do not be angry, Yankee, we had no choice. There was no way of knowing that we would find you before it was too late." Linka ducked down beside the redhead, reading his expression perfectly. "We had to ask Commander Clash to borrow your ring in case we needed Captain Planet's help before we could rescue you."

Linka laid one hand on his shoulder, starting to rub in a comforting gesture; however, he pulled away, yanking his wrist away from Gi in the process. The situation was becoming dangerous, even with Ma-Ti guarding the door, they were cutting it close. They knew that Plunder could be back at any moment. Kwame's dark fingers finally undid the knot at the back of the captive's head, and the gag released its grip on the redheads jaw; however, he remained silent watching the group of people fussing around him. What were they waiting for?

"Aren't ya gonna untie my feet!" he demanded angrily, his voice gruff and menacing as he loudly banged his heels against the floor to direct them to the other tie.

"You'll just have to wait till I've finished bandaging your wrists Wheeler," a rather annoyed Gi scolded as the American tried to pull away.

"We know you too well, my friend, as soon as we release you, you will run off. You do not want those burns to get infected." Kwame tried to soothe his anxious friend to no avail.

"Ok, Commander, I'm done." After slipping the last pin into the bandage on Wheelers right wrist the Asian girl sat back and gingerly let go of the snuggly wrapped form.

"Fire." Upon lighting the ring again, Commander Clash started to draw the flame close to the tie around Wheeler's legs, something that made the 22-year-old feel quite uneasy.

"Hey whatcha don't catch my pants on fire!" the flaming youth warned as he warily watched the tiny spark coming too close to his legs. He suffered burns on his wrists, and he didn't need the same thing to happen to his legs too. Had the young man been in a clearer state of mind, he could have taken the eco-ring back from the military man and freed his own legs; however, the anger he felt inside was obscuring any chance of logical thought. He remained seated, slowly flushing beetroot red as his mood continued to darken.

"I will be careful, wheeler," the Army man promised as he plunged into a deep state of concentration.

The plastic bond finally snapped and there was no incidence of accidental burns on the freed man's legs. Wheeler quickly rolled to his knees, wanting desperately to get up so he could leave and be alone.

"Well help me up then!" he demanded, holding his hand out as a request for assistance. It took only a few seconds for him to realize that without a surface to grip onto, he was still stuck on the floor. As soon as the murder mystery role play was over, this day really went down the drain and totally sucked by the early afternoon! Kwame stepped forward and gripped his flushed friend under the arms, dragging him upright. "Thanks," the cross carrot top muttered caustically as he spun on his heal and stormed out of the cabin.

Commander Clash started to follow, feeling a need to comfort the young man, for he believed he was going through some pretty serious issues that he might not be able to handle on his own. Maybe he just needed someone to shout at, to let loose his feelings of anger or betrayal. A strong arm prevented his movement, and he looked into the solemn brown eyes as Kwame shook his head.

"Nyet, Commander, leave him. He will calm down." Linka shook her head and felt she should give her warning for the Commander's sake as well as Wheeler's.

"It's not safe to approach him in this mood; it would be like walking directly into the eye of a hurricane. You would have no idea just when the storms – or in this case, wheeler's temper – will pick up speed again." Gi added, retrieving and examining the dirty cloth that had bound her friend's mouth. She wasn't convinced that he couldn't catch something nasty from that.

"Yeah, hurricane Wheeler," Ma-Ti noted with a smile.

Unfortunately, the funny thought did not last long, for running footsteps approached the area.

"What's going on here!" Plunders voice boomed in anger.

With a burst of speed, the four eco-warriors and ex-soldier scattered, leaving the eco-villain seething, and cursing the ones who had let his Planeteer prisoner escape.

Wheeler came to a halt, breathing hard and feeling a painful cramp. Anger still burned furiously in his veins, but he no longer wanted to run away; he just wanted to stop. Looking around, he realized he had found a paradise. The tall redwoods slowly gave way to a clearing. A winding stream ran near his feet, and he followed its gentle meandering course, listening to it babbling away and feeling himself relax. Why had he gotten so angry anyway? Surely, there would be an explanation, and he should have realized that his friends just wouldn't kick him off the team like that. After sitting on the bank and slipping his sneakers off the redhead dipped his feet into the cooling water, feeling the river weed tickling his feet. He leaned back and felt the baby wiggling inside him energetically.

"Hey, munchkin," he talked to his unborn little one as he smiled and rested his palm flat on his belly, clearly enjoying the sensation.

Boy, what would his friends say if they could see him talking to his bump? A crinkled grin crossed his fair features. Did they need him? Probably not for a while, not with Commander Clash there. He figured he would go back to the Geo-cruiser in a minute; after all, Plunder wouldn't be able to fell the entire forest in one afternoon.

Realization suddenly dawned on the Eco-villain. His captive had escaped, and he had told him everything! Could it affect the plan? No, it was fine, even if the bio-brat were to tell someone, it was the word of a wealthy property developer against that of some radical tree hugger - and a radical tree hugger who is entering into the later stages of pregnancy at that. He was safe.

After losing the guards in the trees the Planeteers managed to regroup. They still didn't know where Wheeler was, and they were uncertain if he was safe wherever he was. The deep throaty roar of a bulldozer shattered the silence, and the birds began frantically flapping from their perches in great haste, wanting to escape back to the silence that was their forest home. Using her binoculars to observe what was happening, Linka looked back towards the site as the deforestation restarted with renewed pace.

"Plunder is worried. He has speeded up the project," she observed nervously.

"What can we do? We have no evidence to use against him," Gi responded with a hint of despair in her voice. This couldn't happen again; Plunder just couldn't destroy another precious forest.

"We have no choice; we will have to call captain planet!" Kwame put forth the only option that seemed to be available.

"What can he do?" Gi queried. Normally she would have called the environmental super hero without argument, but there was no immediate danger. There was nothing to stop them from halting the eco-baddies plans except time.

"He may be able to buy us more time, Gi, or at least find Wheeler," Ma-Ti reasoned.

It was worth a try, and they realized they could do nothing else at this moment. Every hour they wasted in planning or arguing was another 10 trees that would never see another spring.

"Let us hope this works, cross your fingers everybody," Kwame called out. Would the summoning process work without Wheeler? Would the ring work for Commander Clash a second time? "Earth!"

"Fire!" The commander closed his eyes, concentrating deeply and hoping that he could help his friends call the super hero for Earth.

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet!"

"Go Planet!" the Planeteers and fill-in eco-hero called out in triumph.

"Why, Wheeler, either you've changed a lot since the last time I saw you, or someone else is in charge of the fire power now. What's happening Planeteers?"

"Commander Clash is just temporarily filling in because we have lost Wheeler; he stormed off, and Plunder is about to destroy the forest!" Linka filled the azure skinned being on what was happening at the moment.

"So you need a few time shares? Let's see what I can do!" flying off, the blue hero hovered for a moment and surveyed the situation. "Hey, Plunder, I don't think you have a license for those!" he called, swooping down and picking up the bulldozers as if they were made of paper.

"Captain Planet, you can't stop me this time!" the villain loudly sneered, convinced of victory. He set himself on his laurels and fixed his enemy with a challenging stare. An unperturbed Cap twisted and spun the bulldozer into a pile of knots, gathering the rest of the abandoned equipment and smiling all the time. He knew exactly what to do.

Plunders jaw dropped as he saw what happened to his clear cutting machinery, but he quickly recovered his composure. "That's a nice trick, but I can have more equipment here in three days. Face it you lost. Woops, is that a feeling of déjà vu you're getting now? Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

The transformation of the polluter's machines into green planters had been a shock to the well dressed eco-baddy; however, those bulldozers were easy to get a hold of. Nothing could stop his destruction of the area, not the word of a pregnant youth or the loss of his machines. Even with a three day delay, the Planeteers could do nothing, for all the incriminating evidence was in his briefcase, and he did not plan on leaving it unattended again.

Once his task was done, cap returned to the eco-heroes. "Say hi to Wheeler for me, and stop Plunder; you have 3 days, Planeteers." With that, he split and returned to the rings. "The power is yours!"

The Planeteers and Clash trudged back to the geo-cruiser. Three days wasn't long, and Plunder would be watching out for them. It seemed hopeless, but they were determined not to give up this time; they had to win!

"Hey guys, sorry about the way I acted earlier. I…." Wheeler returned, feeling considerably more cheerful; however, he stopped short when he saw that his friends were huddled together and chatting, Commander Clash taking a central position and apparently busy making a joke. How could he; that was _his_ role!

Feeling his temper rise up again, the redhead pushed passed the group and clambered into the cockpit. From the look on his pink face, it was apparent that he couldn't take much more of this. Realizing their friend had returned, although still apparently in a bad mood, the other Planeteers boarded the geo-cruiser and set the return course to the commander's home island and then to Hope Island. Perhaps, they could think of a solution while in a more familiar surrounding.

Commander Clash made a deliberate and courageous move by sitting next to the moody father-to-be, who turned his back as much as possible and crossed his arms as an indication that he did not want to face this man right now.

"Wheeler, listen to me, I don't want to take your place on the team; I was just called in to help while you were absent." The commander spoke evenly and slipped the ring off his finger. "You will always be the fire Planeteer; it's what you were born to do." The ex-soldier rested the golden band on the window ledge and carefully moved to another seat.

Wheeler looked down at the ring, feeling a little bit of relief as the anger melted away, only leaving room for an awkward feeling that still left him uncomfortable around the military man. He wasn't being replaced; he was still the Planeteer for fire. He twisted back and glanced in the mercenary's direction. Should he say something?

"Commander? Thanks." The sentiment was short, and things still weren't perfect; but even Wheeler could see what the commander was trying to say.

A brief detour took the Planeteers and ex-soldier to the island base the older man had called home for many years, and the radar station operator waved good-bye to his young friends before returning to catch up on several days' worth of tasks that were left undone during his absence.

"Let me know if you need anything," the ex-soldier waved as he watched the yellow craft take off.

"What are we going to do?" Gi said glumly as she glanced out of the window.

The mission looked hopeless with only three days to find that vital piece of evidence, and memories of the emergency the pun loving Wheeler fondly termed Whoo gives a hoot in the Planeteers' mission logs, ran through the Asian girls mind. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled the piece of paper she'd grabbed at the work site; it was nothing, just a list of figures that Plunder had calculated. They couldn't prove anything with that, and she could see no way of finding the evidence they needed at the present time.

The rest of the Planeteers were quiet, and Wheeler stared out of the window. He knew they were thinking about the mission, and he sorely wished he could have kept his temper, for they could have gotten something if it wasn't for him. In fact, if he had stayed home like they had suggested and let Clash take his place for once, they would probably have the evidence they needed to save the forest; and they could have stopped Plunder right there and then. What was his problem with the commander anyway? They had been friends for years, and the Army guy had always been the father that Wheeler had never had.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Arriving back to the Planeteers' own home base, Kwame and Linka hit the books in hopes of finding a way to stop Plunder from destroying yet another forest. Their had to be a loophole somewhere. Ma-Ti and Gi immediately went to work preparing lunch, reasoning that they'd have more luck solving this problem with some food inside them.

Wheeler returned to his hut to freshen up, for lying on the floor of the workman's hut among the tools and the dust had covered his clothes in dark streaks of dirt and left him feeling sweaty. He quickly shed his light weight jacket and dropped it into his laundry basket in the closet. When he tugged the top off the tiny microphone became dislodged, the wire trailing from his pocket. Of course, the microphone! In all the fuss with being captured and dealing with a serious mood swing, he'd completely forgotten he'd put it on. After retrieving the recorder from its hiding place, the fire Planeteer noticed it had stopped. The tape had run out, and he sure hoped the bit he wanted was on that cassette.

Rewinding back to the beginning, he quickly found the point where he'd switched it on, right at the moment that bleak had pulled him from the corner. He had been lucky; Plunder hadn't noticed his clicking the record button.

"…What are you up to Plunder? … Oh I'm just providing a little accommodation for the local population. Everyone should have a decent place to live don't you think? … I don't believe that for a second, you slime ball, let go of me, or I'll roast ya, fi-…. Take him away…" Pressing the fast forward button, the redhead crossed his fingers. Had all that jostling around shut the recording off before that vital bit of evidence could be documented? "….See this plot of land, this is prime real estate, why hasn't it been used? Because of some old dead trees. Well I have fixed that, guess you remember the last old growth forest, what makes you think you can win this time…" It was perfect; he had him!

After pulling on a clean shirt and some shorts, the American ran as fast as he could back to the common room. He burst through the door and was nearly winded; and the interruption managed to cause his friends to look up from their work.

"I got it!" the fire Planeteer shouted, trying to catch his breath.

"Got what?" Gi retorted sharply as she loudly thumped her hand on the table top. She was still quite annoyed with Wheelers recent behavior towards Commander Clash, but the young man was too excited to notice.

"Listen to this!"

"We do not have time to listen to some 80's track that you have been after for ages, Wheeler, we are trying to stop Plunder," Kwame calmly but firmly answered, wondering just how Wheeler could think of playing music at a time like this.

Deciding to play the tape rather than try and argue with his friends, the redhead laid the tape recorder on the table, pushed the switch, and patiently waited for the reaction.

"See this plot of land; this is prime real estate, why hasn't it been used? Because of some old dead trees. Well I have fixed that, guess you remember the last old growth forest, what makes you think you can win this time, you have even less evidence. Of course as a property developer I needed to come up with paper work proving that the site was not on protected land and that no species would be harmed by the development. They got it; in fact, the environmental officer vouched for me, for a price of course….Oh and I suppose you already realized that I'm getting more out of this than a housing development, these are going to be luxury apartments, second homes for wealthy city folk who will no doubt pay these peasants for menial tasks, not that they deserve it. And as for the wood, fine timber from this area, I have already sold the entire stock to a factory; it will all be used for chipboard"

Linka's head shot up, and she stared at Wheeler with confusion. "Bozhe Moy! That sounds like Plunder."

"It _is _Plunder."

"How did you get that?"

"Had a mic under my shirt. I thought that since I have this belly and am wearing loose clothing that Plunder wouldn't notice. It was pretty much guaranteed that I would get captured; so, hey, I thought I'd make it into an advantage for once," the young man explained as he watched his friends' faces, carefully trying to gage their moods.

"Why did you not say something sooner?" Ma-Ti wanted to know.

"I guess I forgot; looks like these stupid hormones are screwing with my memory now," Wheeler shrugged as he reached over and swiped one of Linka's potato chips.

"That is brilliant, but what made you hook a microphone up in the first place?"

"You know how I needed to pee before we left? As I walked passed my desk, I saw the open comic book..."

"So that was why it took you so long to get back?" Gi teased, causing Wheeler to stick his tongue out at her and blow a raspberry.

"Anyways, the page showed a spy kit, and I suddenly realized that it might be possible for me to record the evidence. Just hope it'll stand up in court."

"There's only one way to find out!" Gi, forgetting her gripe with Wheeler, smiled brightly and retrieved the phone so she could place a very important call.

"Claire says it'll be fine if we can get it over to her today. She said she'll ask for a temporary restraining order, and that'll give us 10 days to try to permanently stop Plunder." The Asian girl finished her call with the Planeteers' lawyer and held her hand out for the tape. Wheeler passed her the cassette recording. "I'll take this now; Plunder will be out of business by this afternoon!" she happily stated, exhibiting a distinct skip in her step as she walked towards the door.

"What about lunch?" Wheeler complained with a hint of disappointment in his voice, thinking he would have to put off eating when his tummy was already growling to the point where it could not be ignored.

"You can stay here and eat, Wheeler, I'm only going to drop this off."

"I will come with you if you like, Gi." Ma-Ti, having finished his own meal, stood up and followed the water Planeteer out the door.

"You are something else," Linka commented, copying the catchphrase perfectly for once as Wheeler slid into a seat and grabbed the sandwich that had been made for him.

The morning brought good news for the Planeteers. The Temporary Restraining Order had been accepted; and the evidence that the Environmental Protection Agency collected from the site looked to be enough to permanently ban Looten Plunder from doing business in areas of old growth forest.

Wheeler awoke early; his back ached, and his wrists stung from the plastic bonds that had held them immobile during that awful capture. Running his hand through the auburn bangs that stuck up at weird angles after a night of tossing and turning, the young man looked at the clock that read 7am. The uncomfortable man knew he was not going to fall back to sleep again, and he felt he had no choice but to get up if he didn't want to just lie there driving himself crazy.

After slipping from the light cotton covers, the American, dressed in only his under shorts, washed his face with cold water and stretched deeply. "You really pick some strange times for baby aerobics, junior," he commented as he lightly prodded his stomach.

It was the baby that had caused his lack of sleep, and he decided that being kicked until 2am was not one of the nicer parts of pregnancy. Upon shrugging on a cotton T-shirt and his dressing gown, the firey fellow yawned and shuffled through to the common room in hopes of stuffing his face with something that would give him a kick start.

Gi, the only other Planeteer who was awake and dressed at such an early hour, looked up with a smile on her face as she noticed Wheeler's entering the hut. "Hey, hero," she greeted with a big smile spreading across her pretty face.

"Hero?" a still groggy Wheeler questioned in a voice that was weakened from the lack of proper sleep. He could never understand how the Asian woman could be so bubbly at this unbelievably early hour of the morning.

"Thanks to you and your wearing a wire, Plunder's banned from clear cutting all old growth forests for at least 10 days; and Claire figured out that, with the evidence they have found around the site so far, it could be made permanent very soon."

"That's good," the redhead groaned as he collapsed on to the sofa.

At last redemption was his! Wheeler had always blamed himself for the destruction of the last forest after he learned the misplaced negatives could have saved the lovely trees and animals' homes. He had often wondered why he didn't pick up on the missing negatives sooner when he was absolutely sure he had gotten the photo of the spotted owl, risking hypothermia to get it on top of that. He took the loss of the forest so hard that he refused to eat for two days and couldn't snap out of the blue funk for weeks on end after that. Even Trevor couldn't talk him out of blaming himself for the loss. Now, he was solely responsible for the salvation of another forest, and he felt too out of it to rejoice.

"Are you alright?" Gi asked, noticing that Wheeler was definitely not himself. Normally, a complement about his doing a good deed would have made him smile and pummel the air, shouting "Yes take that Plunder!" or Blight or whoever they were battling. However, this morning, he didn't seem even vaguely interested.

"I didn't sleep very well," the Brooklynite replied quietly as he felt a headache starting to form. Although he really wanted something to drink, he didn't feel like he had the energy to go get it for himself.

"How come?"

"The munchkin decided to have a late night aerobics session, and then I just couldn't get comfortable. Plus it was too hot last night. I really dunno how Ma did it, having me in the middle of summer. If it gets too much hotter, you'll come into my room to wake me up and find a puddle of melted me in the bed."

"Is your fan on high?" the 21-year-old lady wanted to know.

"It's been on high since April when the temperature went up and stayed up. It's at times like this; I wish we had air conditioning – especially since I'm hotter than normal this year."

The water Planeteer seemed to sense her friend's discomfort, and she stepped into the kitchen to fetch him a nice cool drink and something for the pain that was bugging him and stopping him from being in a happier mood.

"You've had a rough time recently, and I guess it's catching up with you." She handed her tired companion the glass before moving behind his seat and firmly massaging his shoulders, her delicate fingers finding every tense muscle in his neck and loosening the knots of pain. Wheeler groaned contentedly; his lower back still ached dully, but at least the massage was getting rid of his headache.

Wheelers 23rd birthday was destined to fall in exactly fourteen days, and Gi knew exactly what he needed. Later that morning when Wheeler had gone to get dressed, the Oriental woman Called Kristine for some advice, and that conversation had turned out to be just what they needed to set the perfect diversion in motion. A couple of days following that telephone call, Linka and Gi approached Wheeler as he sat on the outdoor swing seat reading, and Cheshire Cat grins threatened to burst onto their faces any second.

"Hey there," Gi happily chirped as she settled next to her expectant friend.

"How are you feeling?" Linka added, settling on the youth's other side.

"Ok…. what's going on?" suspicious of his friends' unusual behavior, the redhead rested his book down and glanced from one young woman to the other.

"We were thinking Wheeler; you've been through a lot of stuff recently." Gi began

"Pregnancy."

"Captures."

"Planning Ma-Ti's birthday." The girls took turns as they talked; forcing Wheeler to turn his attention every few seconds to whomever was addressing him.

"So we thought, maybe for your birthday this year, you would like something a little different," Linka said with a smile.

"Something that Kristine has recommended to help you relax," the two far eastern women continued their little chat while Wheeler looked on, trying to decide what was happening.

"Like what?" he queried, taking his chance to chime in as they paused.

"Let us just say it is a surprise and that you will absolutely love it. We are leaving tomorrow at noon." Linka gave Wheeler a quick squeeze around the shoulders.

"Leaving? Where? I don't feel like doing much of anything big right now. Anyways, My birthdays not for another 12 days."

Wheeler's comments appeared to go unheard as the female Planeteers left almost as quietly as they had come, leaving the father to be to wonder just what was going on.

"Ready to go?" Toting a bag of wheelers stuff that she had insisted on packing, Linka patted her friends back and gently pushed him in the direction of the waiting eco-copter.

"Awww come on, girls, where are we going?" the curious man tried another time to find out what was happening; however, his Russian companion was staying silent. She handed the bag to Gi, who was waiting on board before entering the cockpit and helping Wheeler aboard. "This is driving me crazy; don't keep me in suspense," he complained as they pushed him into a seat and buckled the safety strap.

The two girls were saying nothing and exchanging only a glance and a snicker as the motor whirred and they set of. It wasn't long before the eco-copter set down on a special pad outside a white building that sat nested among some lovely shade trees. Colorful flower beds brought vibrancy to the yard, making the building more aesthetically pleasing to any passers by.

"You're taking me to a hospital for my birthday?" a worried Wheeler asked.

"Nope," Gi and Linka said in unison as they interlinked their arms with Wheeler's and helped him exit the craft, entering the building through its automatic doors.

"Wheeler here to see Helen," Gi told the receptionist, who pressed a button on her telephone/intercom system and informed this Helen of the Planeteers' arrival.

"Good afternoon." A short, plump woman approached the group, holding out her hand in a salutary gesture.

A happy smile curved Helen's lips, and her auburn colored bangs accented a rounded face. She was dressed in a mauve uniform, and the badge on her shoulder indicated that she was the manager of wherever this was. She seemed to be a nice, jolly, young woman; and Wheeler extended his own hand and gripped hers firmly.

"Hi," the carrot top spoke nervously.

The interior was inviting. Colored water displays and plants in hand crafted containers gave the reception an exotic feel, and the fire Planeteer could already smell the chlorine of a swimming pool. What was going on? Helen could see the bemused look that crossed her guest's freckled features, and she couldn't resist giggling for a second.

"I guess these two haven't told you anything; well, if you'll just step through and put these on, we can begin your holiday." Helen handed Wheeler a small pile of clothing and pointed to a door with one hand, and the young man started to protest via the confused expression that would not leave his face; he wanted to know what was happening, and what were these in his hands? They wouldn't fit him; that was for sure.

"Do not worry, Wheeler, it will be ok. Remember Kristine recommended this," Linka assured her puzzled companion in a gentle voice.

Knowing that his doctor had recommended he come here gave Wheeler at least a glimmer of assurance. He gingerly stepped through the door and found himself in a changing room. Up until now, the building had seemed like some expensive mental ward; and he briefly toyed with the idea that he was being sent here for thinking he was pregnant. He quickly stopped himself, realizing that was stupid; he truly was pregnant, wasn't he? The act of unfolding the neatly tied bundle revealed a pair of loose white shorts and a dressing gown, and that wasn't going to hide much in his opinion. However, he realized that Linka and Gi wouldn't bring him here if it wasn't safe.

After carefully pulling the outfit on, Wheeler emerged back into the main area, feeling totally self conscious. Even though the gown amply covered his stomach, he felt naked underneath.

"Comfortable?" Helen asked, taking his other clothes and placing them in a locker before attaching the key to the pocket of his dressing gown.

"I feel kinda undressed; you sure no one can see me?"

"Don't worry, no one can see you. This is an exclusive resort, and for this week, you are the only patient. Maybe I should explain a little more. Would you like a seat?" The young woman indicated a row of seats just off to one side of the reception area. "I run Paradise Falls, a special resort for people who are expecting. Here you'll receive safe treatments that are designed to relax and remove the stress associated with having a baby. Heehee that sounds like something out of the magazine," she giggled, making her male patient instantly relax in her presence. "Basically Kristine, who has been my friend for ages, told me that you'd been having a busy time lately and that you needed to relax. So I offered to give you a week of pampering away from the public eye. Now, I have already had your bags sent to your room; so if you're ready, we can begin with a light massage. Follow me please."

Wheeler rose from his chair and followed the jovial lady; so he was getting a week of pampering! That certainly sounded good to him.

After two days of living in luxury, Wheeler visibly looked more radiant. He no longer seemed tired or strained; his skin felt even softer; and he hadn't looked so content since before his pregnancy began to manifest. His cobalt eyes shined brightly, and he breathed out with satisfaction.

"You look like you're more relaxed." Gi noticed the positive change that had come over her North American compadre.

"I feel like I'm floating. Thank you so much, guys," the young man sighed sleepily as he allowed his eyes to gently drift closed.

The next treatment wasn't for an hour so the happy patient had taken the chance to sit by the pool and read; the two girls had joined him, having received a couple of treatments as well. They watched their friend and marveled in the change that had come over him; they hadn't seen him this relaxed and happy for ages!

"Compliments of the house." A young girl, who had been allowed in on the secret, approached the small group as they relaxed beside the pool and set down a plate of delicious looking fruit.

Since his arrival at Paradise Falls, Wheeler had been treated to the freshest food he had ever had. Helen grew her own fruit and vegetables in the gardens of the spa, using only organic methods. She had explained this to her guests one morning, after a session of gentle Tai Chi in the fresh air. The meat and cheese came from local producers and tasted richer and leaner than anything the supermarkets were offering. Wheeler had joked that he was getting used to the finer things in life so the Planeteers would have to import special food in for him for at least the rest of the pregnancy. Opening his eyes, Wheeler thanked the young woman and glanced at the offering that included slices of juicy melon, freshly prepared apple, and grapes. Suddenly, he felt very hungry; so he sat up a little more and picked up one of the pieces of melon.

"Thank you for such a great week, Helen. I feel better than I have in months. That massage where you made me lie against an inflatable pillow and rubbed my back really helped me like you wouldn't believe; wow, I'd forgotten how it feels not to have back ache,"

The ladies smiled, for it was nice to have the old Wheeler back, even if it was only for a few days.

"You enjoyed the foot massage too, nyet?" Linka added with a sparkling smile.

"Yeah, sorry I crashed on you like that, I always had this thing about people playing with my feet; it always sends me to sleep," the young man said as he blushed.

"That's ok, you're not the first one to fall asleep during treatments," Helen said with a slight giggle in her voice. "I wish you all the best for the rest of the pregnancy. Let me know what it is when the time comes; you have my email address." With a wave Helen returned to her office, believing Wheeler was a very nice man who deserved a little pampering now and again. She wasn't sure if he knew, but Gi had bought one of the massage pillows. It was her guess that his friends would try to make him more comfortable later on as his pregnancy progressed and he became more awkward.

"How did you enjoy your present, Wheeler?" Gi asked as she started the eco-friendly chopper.

"It was totally awesome-ingo! Thank you guys," the redhead beamed, strapping himself into the seat and really feeling like he was on cloud nine. He actually felt human again, as opposed to some strange baby factory that was run by hormones. "By the way, where are we going?" the young man asked after a few minutes upon noticing that they didn't appear to be heading for Hope Island as he'd expected.

"Your parents wanted to see you before your birthday, and we thought you might like to spend a few days with them," Linka explained.

"Ok, that'll be cool."

It wasn't long before the craft landed, and the trio found Bridget waiting on the roof-top. She'd seen them arrive and wanted to greet her son in person.

"Hello, love," she spoke softly, wrapping her little boy in a strong cuddle. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she beckoned all 3 of the youngsters to follow her and threaded her arm through her sons to help him down the stairs.

"I'm feeling great; the Planeteers just paid for me to have a weeks pampering at a special health spa for people that are expecting. Kristine knew the owner so she arranged for me to have the place to myself with no one else around to see me; it was absolutely perfect!"

"Sounds like you enjoyed it," the older woman laughed as they carefully descended the steps, feeling the slightest tug of envy, as a few days of pampering sounded good to her right now.

"I did. My backs not hurting anymore, and my swollen ankles aren't as bad; it just seems like before I got pregnant. I know it can't last, so I _do _plan to enjoy it as long as I possibly can."

When mother and son entered the small apartment, Wheeler found his dad was also waiting to give him a proper hello. Despite his serious illness, Joe did his very best to put on a brave front for his only child. A smile ran across his yellowed face, and his own distended stomach was well hidden under a striped shirt.

"Hey there, son, you're lookin' good these days … Nice and plump." Mr. Wheeler couldn't help teasing, and he was pleased when Wheeler grinned back, letting him know his feelings weren't hurt.

"Gee thanks, pop, I really needed to hear that … not!" the young man fired his response and gripped his father in a tight hug.

The Planeteers all spent a wonderful day with Wheeler's parents, eating a fine mid-day meal and exchanging funny anecdotes that featured the fire Planeteer both before and after his recruitment into the coalition that Gaia had formed 6 years ago. As the evening settled over the city and dinner time approached, Linka and Gi bid their farewells, promising to pick the redhead up in a few days. They had some stuff to sort out, another surprise that needed to be set for the 16th.

"Have you had enough to eat, sweetheart?" Bridget kindly asked as Wheeler carefully settled onto the sofa after having consumed some of his mother's good home cooking.

"I'm stuffed; thanks, ma," the filled up young man replied, feeling a little sleepy. Bridget settled herself beside her son and looped her arm around him. "I forgot to tell you guys," the fire Planeteer suddenly remembered something and felt the need to make a very special announcement. "Junior started kicking harder; you can feel it moving now." he smiled watching the glowing expressions on his parents faces.

The Wheelers had been so happy about the imminent arrival of their first grandchild, and they knew it would be more official if they could feel some actual movement from the precious life form that resided inside their son's belly. Bubbling over with anticipation, the older couple couldn't wait to feel the munchkin kicking through their boy's domed stomach. Bridget carefully tickled Wheelers tummy and waited; sure enough within a few minutes, she felt a tiny bump as the baby kicked out to make its presence known.

"Oh, there's my little granddaughter," the female parent beamed as a wave of happiness had just swept over her, drowning her in a bath of joy. "Hello there, this is Grandma," she spoke softly aiming her attention at the round dome. "Oh that reminds me…" she abruptly changed the subject as she quickly got up and ducked through to the other room for a moment. "I thought you could use this," she announced as she returned and handed her son a pink book with the inscription, _My Baby Girl, _on the cover.

"That's great; ma, but I still don't know what I'm having. This isn't gonna be much use if I have a boy." Wheeler held the book lightly and looked over at his mother with a piercing stare.

"Yeah, that looks too frou-frou for my grandson. If he uses that, he'll grow up to be a wuss or somethin'," Joe said with a smirk before swilling from his Pepsi bottle and burping loudly for the fun of it.

"Well, if it's a boy, then we'll buy the boy version for him." Bridget produced another book, this time a blue one with font that red, _My Baby Boy. _"And this is _your _baby book, Jesse." She opened the cover, spilling a few pictures that had long since been forgotten.

Wheeler picked one of the fallen photos up and examined the image that caught his eye. "This is _you_?" he asked pointing to the pregnant girl who was featured on the small square of paper.

"That's right, this was taken when I was 34 weeks along," Bridget said as she pointed out her stage of pregnancy at the time.

"34 weeks! I'm only 22 and a half weeks, and I'm bigger than you were!" the wide eyed young man looked at the image again and subconsciously wondered if he could be too big. Even though Kristine said he was doing perfectly fine, he couldn't help worrying about his size.

Joe had been sitting on the opposite side of the room while his wife and son were engaged in their conversation, and he ambled over to have a look at this picture. Having been drafted and stationed in Vietnam, and then becoming an alcoholic after his return home, he had never seen any of these pictures or mementos before either.

"Well sweetheart, you were not very big when you were born; in fact, you were almost a month early. Dr. Crane predicted your due date to be September 11th. I remember I was sitting in Aunt Debbie's front room feeling very full after a big lunch, and they started showing news coverage that featured lots of deaths in Vietnam. I knew your father had been in one of the areas the reporters were talking about, and it worried me like you wouldn't believe. All of a sudden, my water broke, and you were making it known that you were ready to see the big wide world. Dr. Crane said it was the stress that caused the premature labor."

Joe looked at the picture too, regretting he had to be absent during his better half's first and only pregnancy. "You were beautiful when you were pregnant with Jesse. I sure wish I coulda been there to support you."

Bridget smiled and fondly kissed her husband. "You came back; that's all that matters." Turning to the first page, she read the notes that she had penned in the book to her expectant boy. "See … here we go, you were 5 pounds and 6 ounces when you were born. Dr. Crane was worried that you would need an incubator, but you came out screaming. Oh the nurse said you had a fine pair of lungs; and as soon as I held you, you quieted down. I knew there and then that I would never let you go. You were mine, and nothing would ever keep me from being by your side."

"Aw gee, ma." Wheeler wiped a tear away and cuddled closer to his mother.

"I never knew Jesse was premature." Joe settled down on the other side of the sofa and ruffled his son's hair.

"You didn't need to; he was growing normally by the time you got back. I figured you already had enough on your mind with having come out of the war and dealing with your physical and emotional injuries."

"Whoa! It's baby aerobic time again!" Wheeler started as his little one began wiggling madly again.

Joe Wheeler gently rested his hand on his offspring's plump belly, quickly taking it away as he was kicked hard by his active little grandchild.

"Never thought I'd feel my boys belly movin," the older man chuckled as Wheeler hunkered down a bit and rested his feet on the table, watching the TV. His position made his 22 week belly more noticeable, but he really didn't care.

Sleeping in a single bed seemed rather strange after 3 years of having plenty of room in his double bed, especially since he was continuing to grow. He hadn't noticed this when he spent the Independence Day holiday at home, but his larger stomach made the difference hard to ignore; however, he immediately settled in the familiar surroundings and peacefully dreamt of days to come, playing with his kid along the sandy beaches of Hope Island, teaching the child to fly a kite or ride a bike. A big smile broke out on his face, and he gently rested his hand on his tummy. It hit him that he only had 17.5 weeks to go before he would be a father.

The morning of the fire Planeteer's birthday, the childbearing man woke up and made his way to the kitchen to get some breakfast. Wheeler was already finding that the size of his baby belly caused his jeans to slip down, but he hadn't noticed that a gap had appeared. It was Bridget Wheeler who noticed as she passed her son his morning meal, a bowl of Honey Smacks with just a little bit of milk.

"I think that t-shirt is getting a little tight, love," Bridget observed, indicating her sons bare midriff with the wave of one hand.

"Huh?" The youth looked down and knew what his mother was talking about. "Oh, it's not that, ma, my jeans are falling down." After placing the cereal bowl on the counter, the redhead tugged his pants back up and pulled the top down more firmly to cover his pooch. "Better?" he asked the older woman, who nodded and carried on with her morning tasks.

The sound of engines above heralded the arrival of Wheelers friends in the geo-cruiser, and he laid aside his nearly empty cereal bowl before opening the door with a happy, childlike grin.

"Hi, guys!" he gushed as Linka wrapped her arms around him.

"Ooooo, you bigger?" the Russian commented, pulling away as she noticed that her firey teammate had certainly grown.

"Gimme a break, it's only been a week," Wheeler protested as he strongly resisted the urge to blow the blonde a raspberry.

"Da, but you still feel bigger, and that top is to be looking tighter too."

"Don't start on that too. Ma's already pointed out that it's a bit small."

As soon as he finished a final bite from his bowl, the young man wandered to the bathroom and looked into the mirror. Surely he couldn't have changed that much in only 7 days.

"Ma, I think you've been over feeding me. I'm huge," he commented as he returned to the kitchen.

"You look fine, honey," the older woman said as she reached up and gently brushed a kiss against the man's freckled cheek. "I suppose you'll be leaving for home soon?" she sighed, for the week had gone fast, and she just didn't know when she would see her little boy again.

"I'm not going far, Ma, and you can always call me." Wrapping his mother in a hug, Wheeler returned the kiss, planting it against the lady's pink cheek.

"I know. Now, this is for you, from the both of us." She handed the fire Planeteer a brightly wrapped box as Joe emerged from the den and leaned against the doorway. "Careful, Jesse, its heavy."

"What's this? You didn't have to buy me something; I thought the book was my present."

"Nonsense, the book was something for the baby; this is something for _you._" Bridget announced with a smile as she watched her son set the box on the table and carefully undid the wrapping.

Being a good Planeteer, Wheeler always saved the wrapping paper from boxes and reused it whenever he could, and he encouraged his friends and family to do the same. If the scrap of paper wasn't enough to wrap a present, he usually cut shapes out of it and used it on homemade greeting cards. All the Planeteers recycled this way, making their own cards from mashed up newspapers or cardboard, feeling proud that it saved money and trees. It was true that they could always buy recycled paper goods; but there were times when the wet paper fights that ensued made the DIY method much more fun.

"Oh wow, you got me a stereo! That's … how did you know?" the redhead gushed as he caught a glimpse of the top of the box.

"Oh, a little bird told us that the tape decks were full of banana; the CD reader was skipping; and your favorite compilation tape got eaten. And so we thought you could use a new model." Joe explained and winked in Linka's direction.

The tip off had been greatly received. The parental pair had been saving their money so they could give the 23 yr old a proper treat. They wanted to make him feel like he wasn't just some incubator for their grandchild, like he was still very special in their eyes.

"I dunno what to say, thank you so much guys," Wheeler choked out his words, hugging both his parents at once. This birthday was turning out to be really wonderful!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

All the way home from his parents' apartment, Wheeler sat in a quiet and pleasant form of shock and awe at the complete turn around he had seen in his father. The man who had once beaten and verbally abused him was now doting over him in spades and trying to be the father he should had been when Wheeler was a child. As the birthday boy sat and mentally burned his happy memories deep into his mind, the others sat whispering and passing notes concerning the surprise they had cooked up for the unsuspecting redhead. They determined that the party was to be set on the beach and the guests had been arriving over the last week with some helping Clash with his surprise and others decorating the common hut. The visitors had all finished their designated assignments, and they now gathered, waiting for the guest of honor's arrival. After landing the geo-cruiser in its hanger, Linka and Kwame sprang from their seats and helped Wheeler come to his feet and exit the vehicle safely.

"Let us go down to the beach for a little bit," Linka suggested, her facial expression indicating she was a thumb nail from being all smiles. She giggled as she looped her arm through Wheelers.

"Yes the weather is perfect do you not think?" Kwame asked the redhead, interlinking his friend's other arm.

"I dunno, guys, I was just gonna go sit down for a few minutes and chill out."

"You can always sit on the beach, Wheeler," Kwame answered back as he tugged on his friend and prompted him to move forward, "Come on it will be fun . . . just for a little while."

Knowing that there was nothing he could do with two people guiding him on either side, Wheeler agreed and allowed himself to be lead down to the beach, they had to walk a little slower than normal because he had become more awkward and had been increasingly sluggish over the last month. However this didn't have any negative effect on their wonderful plan in the least. As they rounded the corner and set foot on to the beach, the guests, who had assembled together, jumped in front of the Planeteers, as Wheeler came into their line of vision, and called out in unison, "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Wheeler!" With that they all begin to applaud and cheer for the twenty-three-year-old.

"Wow, what the... Oh my god... you arranged a birthday party for me... Thanks, you guys!" the young man managed to stutter, happily noting the surroundings and the presence of all his friends and taking a steadying step backwards.

It was his best buddy of 20 years, Trevor, who approached first, stepping closer to the redhead. Wheelers size had become more apparent and Trevor did an immediate double take

"Lord o' mercy!" Trevor exclaimed as he caught sight of his best friend, now clearly showing the signs of mid pregnancy, "I know you said you were 23 weeks . . . It . . . Oh, boy . . . I didn't expect . . . I guess it's official; there's no doubt now with that belly." He stuttered with a smile curving his lips.

"Gee thanks, Trev," Wheeler responded with mock displeasure.

"Sorry mate, it was just a bit of a surprise," Trevor looked to his friend with embarrassment at possibly hurting his feelings.

"Your forgiven, now give us a hug, Speckie Techie!" Wheeler grinned as Trev stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Wheeler, slapping him on the back then drawing away.

"That feels really weird, giving you a hug and your belly digging in," they both laughed and headed towards the party and the other guests. Everyone, dressed in casual clothes, happily gathered around Wheeler; and those that hadn't seen him for a while were all feeling a mixture of surprise at his size now and pleasure that he was comfortable enough to just get on with life and not worry about the fact that he was going through an impossibility.

While the guests were temporarily taken aback by Wheeler's increasing size, Linka found herself staring at someone else. For a reason unknown to her, she could not take her eyes off of Trevor, and she could not figure out what it was about Wheeler's life long friend that intrigued her so much. She had seen him from a distance only once before when she and the other Planeteers picked Wheeler up from his apartment a couple of months ago; so why did he look vaguely familiar to her?

Happy birthday, Mr. Mom!" Kristine, clad in a pink T-shirt, purple shorts, and purple sneakers, approached her star patient and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, Rainbow Bright," Wheeler replied happily as he noted the bright colors his doctor always seemed to wear, even when she was off duty.

"Hello, Wheeler." Dr. Derek wheeled herself forward in a manual chair she often used whenever she was on the beach or planning to traverse an environment that her power chair couldn't handle.

"Hey doc, guess I've changed a bit since you last saw me huh?" he smiled

"Well you look great . . . considering . . . " She motioned for him to bend down a little so she could give him a proper hug, he obliged, lowering himself rather awkwardly and using her chair for some support. Then she leaned upwards and gave him a kiss. "Happy Birthday, Wheeler!"

He stood back up and glanced to the scientist with a grin. "Thanks, Doc." He appeared to be a little flushed from a mixture of the effort of bending down, the suns heat, and excitement over the awesome surprise he received from his truest comrades.

Following the encounter with the wheel chair using intellectual, the other guests greeted him in a similar way, the girls giving a hug or a kiss or both, while the guys offered hugs and friendly slaps on the back. Wheeler felt a little funny when it came time for him to say hello to Commander Clash, for he still didn't know how to act around the former radar station operator whom had unwittingly frustrated him through the course of the summer. He did manage to be cordial, but he was also quieter than he would have been had the rift not formed between the two tough men.

The hot weather prompted everyone to dip into the waiting coolers that sat under one of the palm trees. Linka and Gi prepared some plastic cups of ice while Kwame and Ma-Ti opened up the large ice chests. Kristine, who had been so involved in her conversation with Trevor, reached into the cooler she knew contained her cans of Country Time Lemonade and pulled the aluminum tab without bothering to look at what was actually in her hand... Still maintaining eye contact with Trevor, she poured the liquid into her cup and immediately took a gulp. Even more quickly, she turned her head and spat the horrible tasting beverage from her mouth, dumped out the cup and dug her hand into the cooler to retrieve a clean ice cube.

Wheeler had seen this and broke into such a fit of laughter, he nearly fell to his knees but was caught by Ma-Ti at the last moment and gently slid onto a lounge chair, where he continued to crack up. "It's something straight outta one of those 1980's sit-coms!" he managed to gasp out as he laughed so hard his cheeks ached.

"She must have grabbed one of my beers by mistake!" Clash roared out in laughter as he noticed the half used can of Miller light Beer that sat on top of a closed cooler and poured the remaining contents into his own cup.

Everyone's laughter had been so contagious that all the party goers there soon had aching, red cheeks and tears in their eyes. Instead of being embarrassed at having made a spectacle of herself, Kristine secretly wished that Wheeler had been able to film the whole beer episode because it was a synch to get on America's Funniest Home Videos!

The party got underway with lots of laughing and giggling among the happy group. By late afternoon, it was decided that Wheeler should open his birthday presents, and the Planeteers helped him make himself comfortable on the end of a sun lounger that had a large box of gift wrapped items inside...

"Hope you like it, Ginger Dude," Trevor said as he saw that his was the first present to be fished out of the carton of treasures. "I'm sorry I couldn't getcha anything nicer," he continued with a blush, for he clearly felt bad that he couldn't return the recent favor of spoiling his best friend with a wealth of wonderful presents.

"Hey, if it came from you, I'm gonna love it, Speckie Techie," Wheeler offered his reassurances to his friend, understanding that it wasn't Trevor's fault that his finances had suddenly become precarious and that he needed to hold onto every cent he could in order to keep up with his bills. He untied the bright yellow ribbon and tore at the funny papers that served as inexpensive wrappings, to reveal a box that once housed the colorful towels that now decorated a bathroom formerly known as the snowball. "Whoa! I haven't seen these since I was a teenager!" He lifted a series of notebooks out of the box in which they currently resided and rifled the pages of his creative expression. What was this? Two more books sat at the bottom of the box, and their pages were completely blank.

"I always thought you could have been a totally awesome writer if given half a chance," the Christian man stated. "God gave you the gift of creativity and lots of ways to express it, and I know I would love to read some more stories from you . . . uh . . . just don't show me any blood and guts stuff OK?"

"Thanks, buddy," Wheeler looked up to his friend of two decades with eyes that welled up with tears of sentiment and reached up to hug him tightly. ". . . And I won't make you read any blood and guts stuff."

"Happy birthday, Wheeler," Trish confidently announced as she retrieved her gift from the box and placed it into her former boyfriend's lap. It was wrapped in bright tissue paper and bound with a crocheted red and yellow ribbon. As she saw Wheeler liberating the sketch pad and drafting tools from their coverings, the young painter continued, "Trevor's not the only one who thinks you should get back into some of your creative projects. If I remember, you weren't such a bad artist yourself."

"I dunno what to say, Trish . . . thanks," was all Wheeler could think to say before squeezing her firmly

"I have a feeling you're going to like this, Wheeler," Dr. Derek said when she saw her decorative envelope being pulled from the pile within the large box.

Wheeler broke the seal on the lavender paper and slipped the card out. It was one that showed a dancing campfire on the front cover and sported font that said:

HERE COME WELL WISHES TO YOU

WHOM I CAN'T LOVE ENOUGH

ALL I CAN SAY IS…

Wheeler opened the card to continue…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY HOT STUFF!

Below the printed font, Wheeler could see something written in the good scientist's own neat cursive:

I know that even the holder of fire can get too hot at times, so I'm working on an environmentally friendly air conditioner that would keep your hut cool so both father and baby would be comfortable in the tropical heat. I will have it installed as soon as it is ready for use.

Love,

Dawn Derek

"Gee, thanks, doc," Wheeler choked out his words as the inventor approached him so they could hug.

"You're welcome, Wheeler. I want to be sure you and the baby would not cook in that hut with just a floor fan. It's very important to make sure both of you are not too hot or too cold."

"She's right, Wheeler," Kristine agreed, throwing in her two cents worth as well as her medical opinion.

"What's this?" Wheeler fished out a puffy mail order envelope that clearly had his cousin Joey's street address printed in the upper left corner. "Oh, duh, Joey's on a 3 week campout with his friends from school. Guess he bought it before he left and had Aunt Janet mail this out for him." With that, he liberated a gift wrapped goody from the plain brown covering and pulled off the striped paper. "Yes! I've always wanted this! They say it's real popular right now!" He exclaimed as he held up Celine Dion's Falling Into You CD. "Thanks, cuz," he whispered before dipping his hand into the box again.

The next gift to emerge from the treasure trove was one that was wrapped in paper that showed various geometric shapes of all sorts of bright colors: red, green, blue, yellow, orange, purple, pink, teal, and white. A glittery ribbon adorned the box with its sparkly happy presence as it sat in a neat bow and caused the sunlight to glint off its surface. There was no question from whom this present came, and Wheeler was not one bit surprised to hear Kristine announce, "Trust me, Mr. Mom, you're going to have hours of fun with this."

"How awesome is this!" Wheeler gasped as he tore the pretty paper away and noticed the book on how to create all sorts of special effects with video and audio equipment. "How'd you know I was into video and audio stuff, Doc?" He looked to his doctor and smiled with wet eyes.

"Somebody emailed me and told me," the brunette grinned slyly before receiving a tight hug from her paternity patient.

A present wrapped in cloth and bound with a simple piece of string turned out to be the one from Teresa, and Wheeler opened it to see an oversized T-shirt that sported a colorful leaves motif.

"I thought you might like to wear that whenever you go into town; it should hide your shape, and I think the colors work well with your red hair," Teresa began. "Louisa helped me pick it out because she is better at guessing what colors look good on someone than I am. I hope you like it, amigo."

"It's perfect," was all Wheeler could think to say in response as he studied the shirt's pattern and carefully folded it up again. "Gracias," he said in his attempt to communicate to his friend in her own language.

"De nada. Tu Espanol es muy bueno!" she praised his efforts, feeling quite proud of him for wanting to speak to her in Spanish.

The last four presents that sat in the bottom of the box were all very similarly wrapped and tied with thin, red ribbon that was left over from the last Christmas celebration, and Wheeler was unsure what to make of the extra goodies, for nearly all of his guests had already given their presents to him.

"We will show you Commander Clash's gift in a minute," Ma-Ti said to his big buddy, "but first you should open ours that we have for you."

"I thought the weekend at Helen's resort was you guys' gift . . . "Wheeler had thought the Planeteers had given him everything he could want already, and he couldn't think of anything else they could bestow on him.

"We wanted you to have a little something that you could keep and remember this birthday by," Gi said as she pulled out one of the soft packages that was wrapped in a lovely blue handkerchief she had brought from the Orient and dropped it into Wheeler's lap.

Wheeler tugged on the ribbon and allowed the covering to fall away from a small gray form that turned out to be a plush toy that was clearly a souvenir of the water Planeteer. The heart shaped tag on the tiny animal's left side revealed that it was Flash the dolphin, a member of the beanie baby family!

"Thanks, Little Mermaid," Wheeler said before hugging the Asian girl tightly and carrying on to the next present.

"I thought you might like this one – especially since your own freckles are becoming more apparent these days," Kwame said as he watched the white Planeteer free Freckles the leopard from the green wash cloth in which he had been hidden for a brief time.

"This is really cool, my man," Wheeler expressed his gratitude with a squeeze and a slap on the back.

"This one will certainly remind you of me, Wheeler," Linka beamed as she handed Wheeler another fluffy bundle that was wrapped in a pale blue pillow sheet that was trimmed with white snowflakes.

"You got that right, Ruski tootski," The American smiled as he studied Baldy the bald eagle and laid him next to his fellow stuffed animals. "Thanks, Babe," he choked upon realizing that not only did Linka give him a cute toy, but that she respected his culture in giving him the United States national bird on top of that! As more tears of sentiment flowed from his eyes, he threw his arms around the Russian and squeezed her firmly.

"This one is from me and Suchi," Ma-Ti announced as he saw Wheeler retrieving the last present from the box and liberate it from the marigold colored cloth napkin that served as its little nest. The toy was a fourth beanie baby named Bongo the monkey, and it completed the collection of Planeteer signature beanie babies that would earn a place of honor on top of Wheeler's TV set.

Thanks, Little buddy . . . and you too, Suchi," Wheeler said as he embraced the youngest eco-activist with his left arm and drew the live monkey closer with his right. "You guys have made this the most awesome party ever!" he announced to his guests. "For once, I can't come up with a speech to give you guys."

"There is one more birthday gift that you have not opened, Yankee," Linka smiled as she slid the gifts, cloth wrappings, torn paper, and ribbons from what was left of the pregnant man's lap. "Let me take you to where Commander Clash has his present to you."

The blonde helped the fiery father-to-be rise to his feet, and Gi reached into her fanny pack for something. She then tied one of her silk scarves snuggly over Wheeler's eyes, making certain he couldn't see anything but the multi-colored, pastel floral design on the cloth.

"Hey, what gives?" Wheeler commented as Linka took his hand and indicated for him to grab her upper arm.

"We could not wrap this one," the Russian giggled as she guided the fire Planeteer along the shoreline to a destination that was unknown to him.

The parade of people began to march along the beach and enjoy the gentle breezes that floated through their hair and against their faces. Only Kwame and Ma-Ti didn't join in the processional, as they wanted to pack up all the goodies and tote the box of birthday gifts back to the common hut so they wouldn't be accidentally left outdoors overnight. After they deposited the box in a corner, Ma-Ti used his ring to zero in on where his pals were so the two darker complected Planeteers could meet up with the birthday boy when he finally was ready to see Clash's surprise.

"Come on, guys, fill me in already," Wheeler egged his friends on, trying to get someone to let the secret slip.

"You will find out soon enough, Yankee," Linka said as she tugged her guiding arm at an angle behind her to cue the sightless man to step right in back of her so they could traverse a narrow path without Wheeler making any contact with the trees and bushes.

The curiosity was threatening to get the better of Wheeler, who attempted to reach his hand up to his face and peek out from under his blindfold. Before the curious man could touch the scarf, Trevor, who had been directly behind Wheeler, reached out and pulled his best friend's hand away just in time.

"I think they want you to keep it on, Ginger Dude," he said, refusing to let go of Wheeler's wrist.

"This is driving me crazy," Wheeler protested as he felt he couldn't resist the consuming curiosity that felt more constricting than Trevor's fingers and the snuggly knotted scarf.

"Now you know how it feels," Trevor, who remembered the gnawing interest he felt when his best pal refused to let him know what his birthday dinner was, shot back with a grin and a facial expression as if to say, "revenge is mine. Ha-ha."

They eventually made it to the familiar foot path that Wheeler immediately recognized as he made contact with the hardened ground, that was apparent through the soles of his sneakers. They came to a halt in front of the pyro-papa's hut, and Wheeler heard Clash's voice saying, "Happy birthday Wheeler. I know you will like this . . . "With that he opened the door and motioned for Linka to help the blindfolded man inside. What was this; was it new lumber he smelled? Another scent filled the air as well, and Wheeler could only guess it was some sort of flower. As soon as Wheeler was positioned in the middle of the room, Clash cued, "You may look now, my friend."

Linka then untied the blindfold, returning his obscured sight to normal; and a completely dumbstruck Wheeler stood staring around at his home, which had been expanded to accommodate the addition to his family. Some of the furniture had been rearranged because of the change in room size and a second window had been added to the east wall. Not only was the room larger, but there was an open doorway that indicated a second room had been added on for the munchkin once Wheeler felt ready to move him/her into his/her own room. A flood gate of emotions raced through his mind, but all he could do was stand motionless, taking in his semi-new environment.

"Thanks, Big Guy," Wheeler gasped with wide eyes as he continued to take in his surroundings. "And after the way I treated you . . ."

"Think nothing of it, Wheeler," Clash smiled as he rolled the desk chair over for the pregnant man to sit on and relieve his legs of the extra weight his body had been carrying.

"I treated you like dirt, man."

"And I treated you like an invalid. This gift is my way to say I'm sorry," the soldier said as he lightly slapped Wheeler on the back.

There is more, Wheeler, Ma-Ti said with a smile as he gestured toward the doorway.

Wheeler sat frozen at the sight he caught. Just inside the nursery was another gift wrapped box with a big red bow on top. Another present? Hadn't he opened them all? Seeing that Wheeler was too dumbstruck to comment, let alone move, Clash tugged at the chair, indicating he was going to roll his young friend into the little room.

Wheeler lifted his legs and allowed the Army man to wheel him into the room and park him right next to the mysterious box that sat under the window. The fire bug father was able to undo the ribbon, but he found he had to enlist Clash's aid in tearing off the sparkly wrapping paper. Inside a box that once housed a desktop computer, Wheeler found two five gallon bottles and an interesting box that looked like a compact window air conditioner unit.

"The generator is outside behind your hut, Wheeler," Dr. Derek began to explain as she rolled herself closer to the birthday boy. "The air conditioner runs on sea water; that's why there are two jugs there. The unit sits in your window and connects to the generator outside. When it isn't putting out cool air, it's time to add in more sea water. I'm not sure how long the cooling lasts before you have to refill the generator, so you'll just have to play it by ear."

A speechless Wheeler just sat frozen and unable to react at all, and nobody was sure how to break the spell; so they just allowed him to come back to reality on his own and give Dr. Derek another hug.

As soon as the sun started to go down and add a slight chill to the air, Trevor commented that he was getting hungry, and everyone headed inside for a very special meal; and Wheeler had to laugh at the sight of the Flintstones themed decorations that adorned the common hut. Overhead was a giant banner that Trevor had made with his print shop program that showed Flintstones clip art and read: YABBA DABBA DOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

Streamers, paper chains, and balloons added a splash of color to the room, and the table was set with a yellow cloth and paper party favors that featured the animated cave characters that had won the hearts of children and adults since 1960. It turned out that the whole Flintstones motif was Trevor's brain child as he and Wheeler loved to watch the adventures of the modern Stone Age family together all the time as children. When Ma-Ti had communicated to the Christian computer geek the idea of the entire party, Trevor couldn't resist buying the party favors and making the banner.

"In honor of Wheelers current condition and resulting state of mind we have prepared a feast fit for a kid with a few extras!" Ma-Ti announced, indicating the well set table that was bedecked with obvious party food including sandwiches, sausages, little cakes and crisps. There were a few more adult choices at one end along with some alcoholic beverages for those guests who were happy and able to drink them.

"Save some room for after we have jelly and ice cream," Gi giggled, adding to Ma-Ti's eloquent speech and making the occupants of the room shake with laughter.

"This is great . . . just like being back at a kid's party where anything goes!" Wheeler laughed as Gi and Ma-Ti helped him take his place at the head of the table, where the water Planeteer placed a party hat on his head.

Everyone had donned their own party hats and sat down to partake in the treats, but not before Trevor cued everyone to join hands and delivered the prayer, asking a blessing over the food and for blessings to be showered over his best friend.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we love You and thank you for this awesome day of your creation. It's not only awesome because You allowed us to wake up to enjoy it; it's also because the most special Ginger Dude was born exactly 23 years ago today. Please bless this food and help us be deserving; and please pour Your blessings down on Wheeler and the munchkin inside him. Please forgive us for any wrongs we have said, done, or even thought. These prayers, I lift up in Jesus' name. Amen."

Once Kristine chimed in with a quick "Amen" of her own, everyone promptly dug in and began to enjoy their meal.

Again, the feeling of deja-vous concerning the Christian man started to gnaw at Linka, but she felt she had better dismiss it, for this was Wheeler's day.

For a half hour, everyone engaged in casual banter and erupted into a mighty thunder of laughter when Kristine poured herself some lemonade and Trish quipped, "More beer, Doc?"

As soon as the happy bunch had finished their meal and were satisfied that they were filled up, they decided it was time for the birthday cake!

After everybody sang "Happy Birthday" to their guest of honor, Kwame set a large cake in front of the North American. The dessert was lovely. Red and yellow butter cream roses decorated the upper left corner of the cake, and the rest of the top was a field of baby blue with chocolate writing that read: HAPPY 23RD BIRTHDAY WHEELER! Two lit candles shaped like the numbers 2 and 3 sat in an unadorned part of the cake.

"You should make a wish and blow out your candles," Teresa told him with a wink and a shrug.

A silent wish came to mind, and Wheeler briefly closed his sky blue eyes. A second later he blew a puff of air that extinguished the two tiny flames, resulting in a mighty roar of applause!

Once plates of the delicious cake had been served to all the party goers, they happily indulged in the sweet treat. A plate at one end of the table indicated that there was enough cake for anybody to have seconds if they so desired. As soon as the guests finished devouring their cake, they put some jolly music into the CD player, including some songs from Disney soundtracks. The happy group all started dancing, clearly showing what a wonderful time they were having! Kristine approached Wheeler, who was sitting on the side lines laughing, and grabbed his hand.

"Come for a dance!" she grinned. "Doctors orders," she added, making him smile.

"Well if its doctors orders, how can I say no?" he rose and joined in surprising himself at how supple he still was considering he hadn't taken much exercise or really danced for the last 5 months. He managed most of the dances, but he did make a little more effort to be careful with any dances that involved jumping or fast movement that could shake the baby. He finally sat down after having done the Macarena, breathing hard.

"Gimme a minute guys, I'm exhausted," he watched for a brief time, getting his breath back before Kristine dragged him back to the dance floor, her voice sounding slightly giggly and taking an adolescent pattern,

"Awww, come on, Wheeler, what good's a party of you can't have lots o' fun!"

"Oh, no," Dawn, a long time friend and former college roommate of the baby doctor, thought to herself as she recognized Kristine's tell tale speech pattern and increased bounciness, "the sugar high is kicking in. Why didn't I stop her from having that second helping of cake?"

"Should I really be listening to my doctor in this condition?" Wheeler said quietly to the other Planeteers, making them all laugh. "She's so full of sugar that if she goes out in the rain she'll melt."

After the guests started to depart, kissing or bear hugging the birthday boy and wishing him all the best with the rest of the pregnancy, the day began to wind down; and the only people remaining were Trev, dawn, and Kristine. Both doctor's had come under the influence (Dawn having become tipsy on dacories, and Kristine having consumed another bowl of ice cream) and were now dancing and singing to one of the 80's CD's Kristine had dropped into the deck. While Wheeler, having managed to get away long enough to retrieve his mini-cam, filmed them and quietly chuckled at the antics, this will be great to show Kristine at the appointment next week. He even was surprised at himself that he didn't drop his camera when he caught Kristine lip-synching to "Girls Just want To Have Fun", especially since her exaggerated movements nearly caused him to lose control and break into more robust fits of laughter.

After the funny act was over, Wheeler heard Dr. Derek roll to his side and announce that she was on her way out, so he set aside his camera and followed her out to the geo-cruiser, where Ma-Ti and Kwame had positioned a ramp and helped the disabled scientist board the small plane and get herself situated. Ma-Ti then jumped into the pilot's seat and set course for Dr. Derek's home.

By the time Wheeler had returned to the common room, he found a sight he thought was too funny. Kristine lay curled up on the beanbag chair snoring quietly, while Trevor was sprawled out on his back on the couch, snoring a little more loudly.

"I can't wait to goof on the doc that she snores," Wheeler snickered at the sight of the two slumbering forms.

"You're one to talk," a slightly tipsy Gi countered, the smell of piña coladas on her breath.

"Da," Linka said, also having the pine apple flavored drink on her breath, "you snore much more loudly than both of them."

"Has anyone noticed that the only people who didn't drink are the ones to pass out," Wheeler pointed out this note of irony.

"Sometimes obstetricians have their sleeping patterns thrown off by too many middle of the night births," Gi postulated with a half smile.

"Trish did say that Trevor told her that he hadn't been sleeping so great the last three days . . . guess it finally caught up with him," Wheeler put in his two cents worth. He knew his best friend was a little stressed out after his recent job loss. Although the young man was now unemployed, Wheeler couldn't help thinking the Christian did the right thing in standing up to his abusive boss and telling him what he thought of him. Wheeler also knew Trev wouldn't be out of work for very long either.

"Well, as long as there is no hurry in getting them home tonight, we can wait and take them back tomorrow after they wake up," Linka said as she crept over and spread a garnet and gold afghan over the doctor while Gi draped a teal and white one over Trevor and slipped the slumbering man's glasses onto the end table.

"It looks like you should get to bed too, my friend," Kwame, who had entered when Ma-Ti safely took off toward Dawn's home, suggested as he gently tugged Wheeler's arm and indicated that he should retire for the night.

"Guess you're right," Wheeler agreed as he tried unsuccessfully to stifle a big yawn.

Knowing the two remaining guests would sleep peacefully through the night; the Planeteers headed for Wheeler's hut and helped the sleepy birthday boy get ready for bed. Once Wheeler was snuggly tucked into bed and positioned comfortably on his left side, Linka kissed his forehead, and the trio slipped out, leaving Wheeler to rest quietly after his big day.

Once she had helped with the post party clean up efforts, Linka, still feeling the effects of her alcoholic pine apple flavored beverage, slipped quietly off to bed. Unconsciousness hit her just as soon as she drew her pink floral covers to her chest and her head hit her pillow.

In an instant, she found herself walking along a hospital corridor, one she had graced many times during that horrible waiting period of 3 years ago. She had just rounded the corner and was about to enter the room that housed a seriously injured Wheeler when a presence floated out and caught her eye. A man with loving eyes of chocolate brown passed a glance her way and winked before heading to the nurses' station to shed his protective scrubs. The second they locked eyes, Linka knew she had to get a better look at this gentle stranger, so she followed him to his short term destination and stepped in front of him as he pulled off the mask and cap.

"He's gonna be OK; I haven't stopped praying for him, and I won't ever stop praying for him," was all he said before removing his gown and slipping away, an ethereal glow surrounding him during the entire time Linka had her eyes on him, causing him to appear as if he were illuminated, just like Roma Downey would in an episode of Touched By An Angel, one of the Russian's favorite shows. .

"Nyet, come back!" she could hear herself calling after this man, only to discover he had gone out of her ear shot.

All at once, the hospital faded away and was replaced by the comfort of Linka's bedroom. The European Planeteer scanned the cozy environment in order to get reoriented, and she found it was just beginning to get light outside. Knowing she was not going to be able to fall back to sleep, she slid from her bed and quietly performed her morning rituals, careful not to awaken her roommate who slept in the next hut. All the while, the feeling that had been bugging her grew more intense and could no longer be ignored.

As the sun rose and stroked Hope Island with beams of light, the remaining Planeteers rose from their beds and gradually finished their showers before meeting in the common hut for breakfast. It was also at this moment that the remaining party guests were regaining consciousness too.

"Oh, I am never eating birthday cake again, no more sugar for me, nope, uh uh…"

Kristine came too, her head pounding as the last dregs of the previous days sweet feast manifested itself as a huge sugar downer that left the doctor feeling tired and lethargic. She slowly crawled out from under her cover to check her beeper. After she determined that nobody had tried to contact her, she staggered to the table and sat down, massaging her thumping head.

Wheeler entered soon after the dog tired lady sat down, and he yawned deeply. He felt great, as the effects of the week of pampering apparently were still working. He had slept great last night. After poring a drink for himself and the young obstetrician he settled in the opposite chair and deliberately started banging the table and whistling as some kind of dumb joke to make fun of his now hung over physician. The annoying behavior forced the brunette to look up blearily, and the site of the doctor looking like a refugee with her curly hair stuck up and dark circles under her eyes caused Wheeler to laugh heartily.

"What's so funny?" Kristine demanded as she did her best to sit up, not wanting to open her blue eyes against the bright light until her head stopped pounding.

"Nothing, do you want some more birthday cake for breakfast? I think there's a slice left," the redhead teased with a grin. He knew full well what his friend was going through, for he had experienced enough sugar downers in his time.

"No way, I'm not eating any more birthday cake this year; thank God there are no more family birthdays coming up." The doctor pushed her palms forward, showing her resolve before gently sipping the cup of coffee that was in front of her.

Wheeler couldn't contain himself anymore, and he started giggling again as flashbacks of the previous evening erupted in his mind.

"Now what?" the disheveled doctor wanted to know as she looked over at her patient

"Oh … just memories of last night…" the redhead spoke slyly.

"Oh no, what did I do?" Kristine immediately felt the need to know of her exploits under the influence of cake and jelly. Sugar highs were as bad as being drunk when it came to madcap and regrettable stunts

"Just a bit of singing and dancing…" the American snickered again, enjoying the effect his playful torture was having.

A grunt from the sofa announced the awakening of Trevor, who sat up with the afghan still clinging to his thin shoulders. He yawned deeply before searching for his glasses on the side table and gazed sleepily at his best friend and the lady doctor.

"Wassa time?" he asked, scratching his hair and making it stand up even more.

"8am." Wheeler answered as he glanced at his wrist watch.

"Someone please call the media, Wheeler's actually getting up at 8am?" the Christian man stated playfully as he struggled from the hand made cover and stretched.

"Then you can tell them I've actually been getting up at 7:30am, and I started getting up early since it started getting more uncomfortable to stay in bed." Wheeler replied nonchalantly, "That and someone keeps poking my bladder and making me wanna go," he added with a cheeky grin.

The computer geek nodded. "Can I use your shower?" he asked, feeling sticky and hot in the humid climate.

"Help yourself, mate. There are some small t-shirts in the bottom drawer if you want something clean to wear."

Trev waved his hand as if to say thanks and exited the room, nearly bumping into Linka as he did. The two paused, Linka gazing intently at the young man and taking in the ruffled chocolate brown hair and the gold cross on a chain that glinted from around the mans neck

"I knew I had seen you somewhere before!" she exclaimed with a smile of realization; the problem had been driving her insane all day yesterday!

"I'm sorry?" Trevor, still half asleep, answered with some confusion as he stood glancing at the attractive young woman who was standing before him. Of course she knew him; they had met when Wheeler had visited 8 weeks ago.

"I had this idea that I was to meeting you several years ago, but I could not work out why. I was only introduced to you two months ago when Wheeler was at your house. Then it came to me last night. You were the guy I ran into at the hospital when Wheeler was critically hurt." Linka pointed excitedly, clearly feeling pleased that she finally worked out why Trev seemed so familiar to her.

"Oh yeah … three years ago … you were that girl, you came in after I'd been with him for a while. You followed me back to the nurses' station, and I was taking off my scrubs while you were putting some on."

"Da, that is right. You told me he would be ok because you were praying for him. I thought you were an angel from Heaven, or a ghost or something."

"I was just thinking that Wheeler was lucky to have someone so beautiful watching over him." Trevor blushed as he realized what he had admitted, and the Russian laughed.

"Thank you. Well, your prayers obviously worked. Are you coming to breakfast?"

"I just wanna grab a shower first. See you in a few."

Linka waved and crossed into the common hut with a happy smile.

"What's that look for?" Wheeler asked as he caught sight of her expression.

"Oh nothing, just finally worked out something that was bugging me," the girl laughed and stepped into the kitchen. She was glad Wheeler had such a good friend, for he deserved it.

The morning meal seemed to recharge everyone's biological batteries and the Planeteers' and guests' energy levels were slowly coming back to normal after the previous nights festivities. Although she despised the taste of coffee with a passion, maintaining that it tasted like dirt, Kristine downed the decaffeinated beverage with her bagel and looked at the black liquid as just an icky tasting medicine for the mando sugar downer. The shower refreshed Trevor, who clearly was not used to tropical climates, and the morning's jump start left everyone feeling fine by the time the remaining guests were ready to return home.

The next several days were pretty uneventful with no eco-emergencies threatening to disrupt the Planeteers' lazy summer days. Wheeler managed to get his new stereo hooked up in his room, and he actually swallowed his pride for once and read through the instruction manual before even turning the system on and putting batteries into the remote. The days were starting to pass by at a more rapid pace, and Wheeler even joked that time seemed to slip away to the same place that socks go when they're lost in the tumble dryer. Before he knew it, Wheeler found himself at the end of his 24th week of pregnancy.

The morning sun streamed brightly through the windows in Wheeler's newly expanded home, throwing a gentle warmth against the floor and giving the whole interior a cozy and toasty aura. The fire Planeteer's mood was a happy one, and it felt like nothing could possibly go wrong at that precious moment in time. A sudden snicker ran through his body and exited his lips when he found himself playing on his computer and happening upon a file Linka had copied onto his hard drive for him. The click of the mouse opened up the file that featured a certain doctor lip synching to Girls Just Wanna Have Fun, and the redhead couldn't resist sending a little email.

Lookie at what I have, Doc. ;)

Kristine had just opened the email while one of her new patients was changing out of her purple jump suit and into a gown so the baby doctor would be able to examine her properly, and a rather alarming file popped up on the screen. As soon as the music started and her bouncing dancing body was featured on the monitor, Kristine worked ardently to close up the file before she would suffer from any embarrassment.

"Wheeler, you should have sent that on to my home address," she scolded under her breath as she forwarded the message and attachment to a place where she could watch the file in the privacy of her own home.

Following the appointment, Kristine found the time to reply to her male patient's email

Hello, Wheeler.

I just got your email. Very funny. :P

OK, there's another reason I'm writing you today. I know you're due for a 24 week appointment, but I just heard from my boss that I have to attend one of those [cough cough team building retreats for a week or so. My team gets along very well, but we all get bored of doing the same junk every year. I saw you at your party, and you looked very healthy to me; also, any tests I need to run on you will keep until your 28 week appointment. Please email me with some dates that are good for you, and we can arrange our next appointment.

Looking forward to hearing from you.

Kristine

Lunchtime rolled around pretty quickly, and Wheeler was met with an urge to phone home to check on his parents. While Gi and Ma-Ti busily worked in the kitchen, the father-to-be strode over to the end table where the telephone sat. It was prime time, and he had very limited minutes on his cell phone; so he only used the mobile unit when he really had to.

"Hi, Ma," he greeted, happy to have caught his mother on her lunch hour, a time she had been known to spend at home before returning to her job.

"Hello, sweetie, is everything all right?"

"Just callin' to say hi. I've been missin' you lately, and I was wondering if you guys were up for a visit. I could treat us to Chinese carry out that can be delivered right to the apartment, give you a night off from cooking."

"Oh, honey, that's really nice of you, but it's not a good time right now."

"How come?"

"Your father has been having more bad days lately, and it's just not a good time for anyone to visit. Maybe you can come over when things get a little better."

"I was really in the mood to see my family, and you guys are the only ones who…" Wheeler pouted as he scuffed one heal on the floor.

"Jesse, I promise you can come over when your dad is doing a little better."

"Yeah, I guess," the disappointed man droned. "I love you, Ma."

"I love you sweetheart. Bye-bye."

"Bye." The pregnant man dejectedly shuffled over and hung up the phone, a sad look darkening his freckled face.

"Lunch is ready, Wheeler," Gi announced as she and her cooking partner set the table for five.

"Pass."

"What's wrong?" the Asian lady asked as she stepped over to her firey friend and laid a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I can't go see my folks. Ma said Pop's not doing so great these days."

"Everybody has bad days, Wheeler," Kwame said as he laid aside his gardening magazine and looked in the fire Planeteer's direction. "Do you remember when you had that cast taken off your leg and were first learning to walk all over again. There were days you were doing so well that we could not keep you in your wheelchair, while other days, you did not want to be bothered to even get out of bed after taking a few falls into our arms."

"You had your bad days, but you did eventually relearn how to walk," Ma-Ti added as he remembered the carrot top's graduation from a wheelchair to crutches, to a support cane, to a limp, to a normal stride.

"Da," Linka said, deactivating her computer and turning to take her place at the table, "Your father will boing back too, just like you did."

"I think you mean bounce back, Babe," Wheeler smiled as he temporarily forgot his woes and took his seat at the table. His friends were right; anybody could have a bad day when dealing with an ongoing condition.

Before anyone realized it, September was on its way, and Kwame's 22nd birthday was leading the way for the 30 day month. The African Planeteer's special day had fallen right in the middle of Wheeler's 25th week of pregnancy, and there was no way the carrot top could dare to go into town to buy a proper gift. It was a good thing he managed to think ahead.

The down to earth Planeteer didn't like big celebrations, so the other eco-heroes threw him a modest party among the trees on the island. They had all devoured their lunch of humus in spinach wraps and carrot cake for dessert when Linka announced it was time to open the presents.

"Oh, thank you, my friend," Kwame gasped as he saw the tiny cactus that Ma-Ti had given him. "I know just the place for it."

"You are welcome, Kwame, I am glad you like it," Ma-Ti said with a smile.

"Linka, this is wonderful!" the black man beamed as he freed the small figurine of an elephant, its trunk facing upward as a sign of good luck, from its nest of tissue paper and confetti.

"I knew you would be to liking that." The Russian winked at the birthday boy.

"I don't know how well it works," Gi started as she saw Kwame unwrap a CD that was labeled, MUSIC TO GROW PLANTS BY. "Maybe it doesn't really help plants grow, but it should have soothing music that you might like."

"It is wonderful, Gi. Thank you." Kwame didn't care if the CD kept the promise noted on the cover, for he knew it was the sentiment his Asian friend was showing.

"Wheeler!" the 22-year-old gasped as he looked incredulously at the book and read the personalized autograph the author penned on the inner front cover. "How did you manage to get this?"

"I picked it up a long time ago when we all went to that gardening lecture in Atlanta. You and the other Planeteers were talking to some scientists when I snuck back, bought the book the lecturer wrote and went to see him and get the autograph. I knew that by the time your birthday rolled around I would be too big to be seen in public, so I just picked up your gift way ahead of time. You like it?

"What a silly question, Wheeler, of course I like it!" Kwame exclaimed as he threw his arms around his companion as far as they could reach and squeezed him firmly.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Again, time appeared to run by as if it were traveling at the speed of light, and Wheeler continued to grow bigger with every passing day and night. His 26th week found him feeling as big as an entire planet, and he often quipped to Trevor that he finally gained that weather system that served to be the running joke shared by the two best pals.

One day, Wheeler had been chatting with Trevor over the computer, trying to calm the stressed, young man over his increasing financial difficulties.

"Come on, Specky Techie, it can't last forever. Someone has to be interested in a guy like you who has a brain that comes along once in a generation." Wheeler held his cell phone in his right hand and casually flopped into his desk chair so he could shut down his computer.

"I know that, and you know that; trouble is how to convince those stuffed shirts out there. If I hear, "We need someone with more experience," one more time I think I'll barf. If something doesn't come through soon, I'll end up moving back home with my parents since I have about one months worth of savings left."

"I know the kinda family you come from . . . wish mine had been like that. They won't let you go broke. Danny's a hot shot lawyer in California; he should have scratch to spare. OK, so Jamie isn't rich, but he's there for you too. And what about your church? Can they help?"

"Last Sunday, they did the teaching on prosperity, and they had an alter call for everyone who is having financial problems. Needless to say, I went up for prayer. The next day, I got wind of this company, Computer Guys."

"Go for it, man!"

"I called the number, and they said they're still looking for some more freelancers to make house calls for people who have computer problems and no cars, so they can't take their systems in for repairs. Interviews won't start for another week or two. Everybody's praying for me that I get the job."

"Freelance, meaning you won't have health care insurance?"

"It'll be a pay cut, but it'll keep me in my apartment. I'm also hoping it would buy me time so I can find something with benefits later on."

"Somehow, I think you'll pull it all off, buddy."

"God will provide, and I know I'm in His hands."

The dialogue that unfolded between the friends of nearly 20 years was suddenly interrupted by the rapping on Wheeler's closed door.

"It's open!" he called out as he connected his cell phone's hands free device so he wouldn't have to bother holding the handset all the time.

"Wheeler," Kwame haled as he stepped into the white man's hut, "we are taking a trip into town to run some errands, and we thought we would pick up some of the baby things you will need. It is time you started collecting more furniture for the nursery. Just give us some money, and the other Planeteers and I will make up the difference."

"You don't have to-"

"This will become very expensive for you, so we insist on helping you out with this," Kwame interrupted, refusing to allow Wheeler to bear the entire financial burden on his own.

"Hold on a minute," Wheeler said to both his long distance and present friends as he rose from his chair and retrieved some cash from his wallet.

After pressing a couple of $50 bills into the black man's palm, Wheeler waved good-bye to the Earth Planeteer and resumed his chat with his best friend, who suddenly had more time on his hands than he knew what to do with.

The young men were still engaged in some light hearted dialogue when another knocking alerted Wheeler to the Planeteers' return. Strangely enough, faint musical tones in the background indicated that the ice cream truck was going by in Trevor's neighborhood, and sounds of jingling dimes and a chair being pushed back told Wheeler that Trevor had something to do for the moment too. The fire Planeteer cracked a half smile, as he recalled that the traveling shop drove through Trevor's complex once a week; and the Christian man, despite his declining finances managed to scrape together enough dimes to buy himself his weekly pick-me-up. After all, he could use some comfort food at a trying time like this.

The wooden door popped open to reveal four youths who were toting some flat board furniture boxes. Now that Wheeler's room had been expanded, it was finally time to assemble the baby crib.

"We are back, Wheeler," Kwame announced once the four still skinny eco-warriors were finally inside and shut the door behind them.

"We figured it is time to put the baby crib together, and we were hoping you could read off the instructions to us while we work," Ma-Ti explained, opening one of the boxes and passing the instruction booklet to the redhead.

"Sure, no problem," Wheeler smiled as he sat on the edge of his bed and took a first look at the pages in his hand. "What good are these? They're written in Japanese. I can't read Japanese!" He slammed the papers to his side in frustration.

""You looked at the wrong side, Wheeler," Gi giggled as she flipped over the pages to reveal the English instructions.

"Whatcha doin' Ginger dude?" Trevor's voice came over the telephone's ear bud, only to be missed by the busy crowd. A couple more unanswered hales soon resulted in Trevor's resorting to drastic measures. He hated to have to eat his phone, but he had no choice. Suddenly, his voice boomed through loudly enough not to be ignored. "Hello? Anybody home?"

"We're putting some flat board furniture together, Trev, wanna help?"

"Count me out!" Trevor laughed before a distant doorbell's ring prompted him to bid his good byes, for both men were going to be busy for a while.

It didn't take long for the team to assemble the new crib, and Wheeler immediately wanted to start putting the sheets onto the new mattress, but the others reminded him that it was not time to make up the baby's bed just yet.

"Man, it's so cute," the pyro-Planeteer gushed as he admired the assembled crib.

"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency!" Gaia called to her eco-activists, "come to the Crystal Chamber at once!"

"What's the prob, Gaia?" Wheeler asked as the young adults entered Gaia's hut.

"I'm afraid Sly Sludge is up to no good in England. He's taken over a recycling plant and is planning to turn it into another illegal garbage disposal plant. There aren't very many recycling plants, especially in the small towns, so they can't afford to lose the ones they have. You must stop him, Planeteers."

"We will do it, Gaia," Ma-Ti promised as he and the rest of the team exited the chamber and boarded the geo-cruiser.

"Oh man!" Wheeler griped as he noticed something that annoyed him greatly. It was his turn to pilot the small plane, but he couldn't fit behind the steering column. "Looks like the munchkin took away my pilot's license." With that, he sulkily stepped to one of the rear seats of the air craft.

The realization was beginning to hit home for Wheeler as he registered what he was going to have to give up upon his 28th week. According to the books, he would have to stop flying, meaning he would be on paternity leave, and the only time he could even leave Hope Island would be to keep doctor's appointments. Could this mean Blight had won?

The large white building sat innocently beside the Thames; it was too quiet. After they landed on the roof, the Planeteers snuck into the recycling centre in search of Sly Sludge.

"It's perfect ooze, I set up a recycling centre for London, and the people send me their rubbish. My little modification to the machinery means that it gets chopped up and mixed with toxic waste; then I simply pull this lever and the trash enters the river via an underground pipe. No one ever knows because the Thames is so polluted anyway, and the people don't question. It's the perfect scheme. Hehehehehehehehehehe."

"Yeah boss." The eco-villains side kick rubbed his hands gleefully.

"So that's what he's up to," Gi whispered. "We have to stop him."

"How? Sludge set this thing up to look legit. He probably has security guards everywhere. If we try to corner him, he'll have us sent to the Tower of London... off with our heads," Wheeler commented dryly.

The fire Planeteer was right, for the building was swarming with tough looking men who were dressed in bullet-proof uniforms.

"Maybe we can to getting uniforms of workers and turning off the machines that are mixing the rubbish?" Linka offered a suggestion she hoped would work. "It is worth a try."

The others shrugged and nodded in agreement with the European girl's plan. Slowly and carefully, the group silently crept into a supply cupboard, where they hoped to find some disguises.

"Guys, we may have a problem," Wheeler quietly stated as he tried to close the long smock over his belly.

"What?" Ma-Ti queried; it wasn't clear to him what Wheeler meant, especially in a dark place.

"I don't fit into the uniform," the redhead admitted with a shake of the head.

"Maybe Sludge won't notice. We only need to turn off the machines until we can work out a way to stop him for good," Gi calmly countered as she glanced at her friend, noticing that the uniform just barely fit but looked tight. It would have to do.

Pulling the caps low to hide their faces, the group of eco-activists left the closet and crossed to the conveyor belt where the grey employees stood controlling the intake of rubbish.

"You new?" one of the guys asked in a voice that droned in a bored drawl, for this job was clearly not the exciting career he had in mind.

"Er yeah, Mr. Sludge wanted some more workers to sort the belt," Wheeler answered as he remembered the description his mother had given of a job she had in a factory a few years ago, before she had found a better wage.

The co-worker nodded; the arrival of new people was the only excitement in this place that was the very cavern of boredom. It was unfortunate for the Planeteers that Sludge chose to run an inspection at that moment.

"Hey you," Ooze whined as he pointed at Wheeler, his voice scratchy like a pubescent teenager. "Tidy your uniform." The sniveling man enjoyed the power that he had over these people.

Wheeler turned and pretended to fix the coverall, but it was too late. Sludge had seen him. The large stomach was the first thing to alert the baddie to the young man; then, tracing down to the workers hands confirmed his suspicion.

"Planet brats! Get them!!!" he screamed, alerting the army of guards that stood on every corner.

With their cover blown, the five youths had no choice but to bolt. The security officers soon caught up with the pyro-Planeteer, who was severely hampered by his condition. "Got ya!" one of them shouted, gripping the collar of the coat. Throwing his arms back, Wheeler allowed his disguise to slip off and continued to run.

When he turned back to see how far behind the guards were, Wheeler didn't notice the stray piece of litter that sat in his path; and he skidded forward, losing his balance and twisting his ankle. "Youch!" he yelped in pain. The injury slowed him down even more, and soon he felt two pairs of strong hands clamping around him, grabbing him by each arm. It was at that precise moment he realized he was being lead back towards the grinning eco-goon.

"We're gonna take you back to see meester Sludge." A taunting Ooze danced annoyingly in front of Wheeler.

"No thanks, I've seen him lotsa times," the American quipped back, temporarily throwing the intellectually challenged side kick off guard.

"Very funny," the eco-lackey moaned as he slowed his pace to a normal walk.

The pyro-Planeteer was forcibly marched into a side room containing masses of pipes that he couldn't help but stare at. He wondered what was in them and where they were going.

"Welcome to my little operation, nature nerd. Well, Dr. Blight had said that you were bigger, but I never imagined I'd have competition." The polluter patted his own bloated paunch. "Tie him over their guys."

The redhead found himself helplessly dragged between the two burly security workers and was soon held firmly against one of the pipes. It was freezing, and he didn't know what was running through this thing; but within minutes, the American felt goose pimples forming. Whatever was going through these pipes was very cold. Unfortunately, the light summer jacket he was wearing did nothing to help regulate his temperature. He stood with one man holding him against the pole while he felt the heavy fingers of the other guard tightly pinching his wrists, undoubtedly causing some bruising that would show up later. Then some thick ropes had been wound and securely knotted, leaving barely enough room for the blood to circulate. Straining against the ropes and testing his bonds, Wheeler groaned as the strong material dug into his skin.

"Awww too tight, pyro papa?" Sludge cooed, adopting a babyish tone before laughing and turning to leave.

"You just wait till I get free from these ropes; the council will be fishing _you_ from the Thames with your garbage!"

The baddie spun rapidly on his heels and strode back to the bound captive; it was apparent Wheelers jibe had obviously hit the bull's-eye. "Your looking a little hot under the collar, fire bug, let me cool you off," he whispered menacingly, grabbing one of the full fire safety buckets and soaking the redhead from head to foot.

As the water hit, the abrupt shock sparked the young mans anger; and he struggled against the ropes again, longing to break free and exact revenge. Suddenly the oldest Planeteer lost his footing, slipping on the pool of water that surrounded him; and he crashed to the ground. His arms wrenched upwards as he fell. Since they were tied around the pipe, they caught as he descended, sending shooting pains through his shoulders; but that was nothing compared to the pain that throbbed through his rear. Was the baby alright? Being jolted like that couldn't have been good for it.

Reassuringly, Wheeler's little one moved and kicked, but as the pain started to fade to a dull ache the Planeteer noticed something else. The water had sparked more than just his anger; he could feel his chest starting to constrict. Breathing became harder as each minute passed, and he came to the frightening conclusion that he was having an asthma attack. Worse yet, he knew that with no way to reach the inhaler in his pocket, he had no choice but to wait for the others. As the constriction increased his distress, he realized his friends had better get there soon, or he'd be an ex-eco-warrior.

Once Gi, Linka, Kwame, and Ma-Ti were confident that the security goons were no longer chasing them, they managed to regroup in an empty storage room on Ma-Ti's mental cue. It didn't take long for them to realize that there was one eco-activist missing among them. Prior experiences lead the Planeteers to suspect that the fiery father to be had been captured yet again.

"We have got to rescue Wheeler," Kwame stated with urgency marking his vocal tones as well as the reflection in his dark eyes.

"And we also have to stop Sludge from dumping more pollution into the Thames River too," Linka pointed out. "How do we do both without being able to call Captain Planet?"

We'll just have to use our wits and our powers" Gi stated as she made her way to the doorway. "Too bad Wheeler isn't here; he could burn out the machinery ... but maybe I can waterlog it to the point where it won't work anymore."

"Of course," Ma-Ti perked up as he caught onto the scheme the Planeteers were hatching, "and once the plant is shut down, they will need to make an inspection and then they will catch onto what Sludge is trying to do here and return everything back to normal."

"Linka, we will cause a distraction to run off all the workers and security guards so Gi can destroy the machinery. Let us go." Kwame made himself ready to bring about a ground tremor that would certainly cause an evacuation but not necessarily damage the plant. "Ma-Ti, can you reach Wheeler?"

"Heart . . ." Suddenly, Ma-Ti gasped, his eyes popping wide open and the look on his bronze face was one of pure fright! "We must hurry! Wheeler seems to be having trouble breathing!"

At a speed that lightning would envy, adrenalin rushed through the Planeteers' bodies, and they appeared to function at triple speed as they ran from the room and did their tasks in a flash, so quickly that not even they could register what was going on. It was as if they were entirely guided by God Himself! They had no idea why Wheeler couldn't breathe, for Ma-Ti was too terrified to telepathically ask Wheeler what the matter was. For all they knew, he could be sealed in a container of some sort or even in the Thames River bound to a heavy weight.

"Wind!" Linka screamed, commanding a large gust of wind to blow every slip of paper or piece of light equipment from all surfaces and causing all personnel to squint against the harsh breezes.

"Earth!" Kwame bellowed as he created a tremor that resulted in everyone's evacuating the plant for fear of being trapped inside during the earthquake.

"Water!" Gi aimed her ring at the main source of machinery, manifesting a splash that soaked and entered through every possible opening, causing the great machine to come to a grinding halt.

"Ma-Ti, can you track Wheeler?" Kwame huffed as he ran along with his fellow environmentalists.

"Heart . . . He is in a room . . . cold and wet . . . If he were in the Thames, I do not think I would be able to reach him . . . and I do not think he is sealed inside anything, but I do sense panic!"

"If he is not in the river or an air tight container then he is..." Linka began.

"Oh no, having an asthma attack?" Gi cried out, interrupting her blonde companion.

"He could be," Ma-Ti agreed as he ended the telepathic link. "If he were in restraints, he would not be able to reach for his medication."

"And that cannot be good for him or the baby!" Linka realized with horror darkening her blue eyes.

"How long does he have, Gi?" Kwame asked, hating the morbid way the question sounded.

"About 20 minutes, half an hour as long as he stays calm, and provided pregnancy hasn't worsened the asthma," the Asian girl replied.

Ma-Ti set off at a run; years of missions had made the Indian an excellent tracker. He was determined to find the captured man, as he wasn't about to lose his best friend on this mission! While the factory around them was empty, and the automatic systems shut the machinery off at all points, he ran forward and followed the invisible signal that would lead to his big brothers prison. The other Planeteers followed him as best they could, struggling to keep up with the young man, and they all burst through the door of the office and ran towards the bound captive.

By this point, the redhead was really struggling to breathe, and his asthma prevented him from exhaling the carbon dioxide that his body was creating. Immediately, the group knew what they had to do, and each set to the task at hand. Ma-Ti worked ardently to free the fire Planeteers hands while Kwame and Linka checked him for other injuries.

"Bozhe Moy, Wheeler, you are to being soaked to the hair," the Russian girl gasped.

Ma-Ti's earlier comment about Wheeler's being wet had flashed visions through the young lady's mind of his being damp as if he would be after getting caught in the rain, but the pyro Planeteer was physically dripping. He did not bother to correct her bad English, doing his very best not to panic despite the lack of air reaching his lungs. Gi looked her companion in the eye as she gently but firmly questioned him.

"Where's your inhaler, Wheeler?"

"P….p…p…pocket…" the American gasped, his breaths coming in deep wheezes. He then jerked his right shoulder to indicate the right compartment to his combats.

Gi had learned to administer Wheelers asthma medication a long time ago for emergencies like this one, where he was unable to treat the condition himself because of body position or confinement by restraints. She also carried an inhaler with stronger medication in her equipment belt for severe attacks of the constrictive disease. Fishing the implement from Wheelers pocket, Gi charged the medication with a quick shake and slipped the mouthpiece between the asthmatic's lips.

"On three," she instructed as she got ready to administer the alleviating gas. "One, two, Three…"

Wheeler breathed in hard, and a rattling sound emanated from his chest as Gi squeezed the trigger. Relief flooded through the patient as the spray pushed back the clogging mucus, and he was finally able to exhale. In an instant, his hands were free, and he was able to administer a second blast. His friends pulled him to his feet and were ready to leave, knowing that the authorities could take it from here and put an end to Sly Sludge's operation. Unhappily, it was not over for the pregnant Planeteer, for as his breathing eased, the redhead realized something else was wrong; he didn't feel well at all.

The group reached the door and peeked outside to make sure the coast was clear. They certainly didn't need to run into any more of those intimidating guards and get captured, because they would be of no use if they were all bound to pipes while Sludge repaired his machinery and carried on with his dirty work.

"I hope those guards have not returned," Linka murmured, her arm linked through Wheelers. She could feel him shivering hard, and she knew that he needed to get warm - and soon.

After arriving back at the solar craft without having run into any more tough goons, the group quickly pulled Wheeler's wet clothes off, and rubbed the excess moisture from his skin and hair before wrapping him firmly in a blanket. They feared he might get hypothermia or pneumonia; how long had he been sitting there tied to that cold pipe and dripping? Was he there for 10 minutes or more?

With only his pale face showing through an opening in the thick cover, the fire bug shivered again more violently as his friends settled him into one of the seats. The wind Planeteer quickly joined her companion and wrapped her arms around his bundled form, hoping to transfer some of her own body heat and warm him up; however, the chill that Wheeler felt was running deeper than anyone knew, and it felt like his very veins contained ice. Unable to bear the bitter cold, he shivered again.

"Linka, you'll need to do Wheeler's seatbelt up for him. We're hitting some turbulence, and I don't want to risk him falling and getting hurt," Gi instructed her friend as she fought against the pocket of rickety air that made the flight a little shaky.

Linka's sky blue pupils peered deeply into the redheads own cornflower peepers. "I am sorry, I hate to tying you up again, Yankee, but we want you to being safe," she whispered apologetically, pulling the clasps together and effectively binding her friend once again.

"I d-d-d-don't care. Just g-g-g-g-g-g-get me home before I f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-freeze to death," Wheeler replied, stuttering with the cold. He just wanted to get home, away from Sludge, away from this place, back to his warm bed.

Once they were back on Hope Island, the Planeteers were quick to help their ill friend from the Geo-cruiser. They found that he was too unsteady to stand once they unstrapped the safety restraint, and they wondered just how they were going to help him out of the craft while he was still encased in the cozy cocoon. By this time, the redhead was shivering big time, and his head was spinning as if a tornado had made residence in his brain.

"Come on, Wheeler, let us get this blanket off you so we can help you back to your hut," Kwame said as he reached out a hand to unwrap his shaking friend.

"Lemme k-k-k-k-k-k-keep it on, I'm just st-st-st-st-st-st-st-starting to get warm," Wheeler resisted the best way he could, considering his arms were tucked under the cover.

"Ma-Ti is getting your robe for you so you can still keep warm," the African said as the South American teen approached with the cozy toweling garment.

With that, Wheeler relented and allowed the men to trade his blanket for his robe, and he held it around his trembling body, tying the belt above the bulge and not caring how silly he looked. The Planeteers then helped him out of the plane and physically supported him as they made tracks for his hut.

"Come on, Wheeler, I will run you a nice warm bath, and then you can get changed into some comfy cozy pajamas," Gi cooed gently before setting off ahead of the others.

"You will soon be feeling better, my friend," Kwame spoke quickly pulling Wheeler's arm across his own strong shoulders and, with Ma-Ti's assistance, steered the expectant redhead towards the largest of the residential buildings and the bathroom that would deliver him from his prison of frigidity.

Wheeler's legs felt like jelly, and he really needed to sit down. Once he entered the room the redhead perched on the large bed and rolled backwards, still wrapped in the bathrobe and content to snooze like that. He didn't want anything but a good long sleep.

"Nyet, you cannot sleep yet, Yankee," Linka spoke softly and encouraged him to stand up again.

She carefully pushed the American toward the gently steaming bubble bath and closed the bathroom door so he would have privacy. It did look inviting, and Wheeler hoped it would help him feel better. Once he slipped from the bathrobe and the last of his clothes, he gingerly stepped into the soothing, citrus scented liquid and leaned back. It was nice, and he didn't object to a bubble bath being too feminine for him. He could feel the warmth seeping across his skin; his core still felt chilled, but at least he wasn't shivering anymore.

After opening a drawer, Linka removed a pair of under shorts and some soft cotton pajamas that she knew still fit her companion despite his advancing pregnancy, while Gi retrieved some clean towels, both girls headed for the common room. Picking up a couple of pillows and some bedding, Kwame and Ma-Ti followed, and within a few minutes the Planeteers had made the sofa into a comfortable sickbed for their comrade and put his clothes and towels into the eco-friendly tumble drier to warm up a little.

Holding his breath, Wheeler sunk carefully beneath the suds and enjoyed the warmth on his face. His skin glowed pink as the blood vessels rose and dilated as a reaction to the temperature. Upon resurfacing, the young man pushed his fiery colored bangs back and grabbed the soap from its little shelf. Even though he had showered that morning, being around Sludge and that trash had made him feel dirty. He wanted to get rid of this yucky feeling, and he grabbed the bath sponge from its place on the tub's corner. It seemed obvious to the American to start with the largest part of his body - currently his stomach - and he carefully rubbed the soap suds into a rich lather.

"Oh, you like that huh?" he said to his offspring, feeling a long sensation of wiggling. At moments like this, it was truly amazing being pregnant! He shivered again, feeling light headed; and he leaned back into the suds. He just couldn't get sick, not now!

"Ma-Ti, will you take these through to Wheeler? I am to be guessing he will not appreciate a girl seeing him in his wedding suit." Linka held out the warm clothing and towels to the young Indian.

"I think you mean birthday suit, Linka, and sure I will take them to him." Jogging to deliver the bundle to his friend while it was still warm, the heart Planeteer silently wished that the bath had worked, that his friend was not going to get sick.

The firey father heard a knock on the bathroom door and Ma-Ti's polite call.

Wheeler, I was wondering if it is all right to come in."

"Ok," the American called back hesitantly. He really didn't like people seeing his pregnant belly; it was embarrassing; however, Ma-Ti was his friend, and the opaque shower curtain pretty much hid all but his face. Besides, he was feeling too ill to really do much about it. With a bounce in his step, Ma-Ti entered cheerily.

"I brought you some towels and pajamas. Linka has warmed them all up in the tumble dryer for you, so you should use them quickly before they get too cold," the Kyapo advised his friend, setting the items down on the closed toilet seat.

"Thanks, little buddy," Wheeler whispered quietly.

"Are you feeling any better?" the Indian asked, wondering if he should stay in case Wheeler needed a hand to get out of the tub.

"A little, but, at the moment, I just wanna sleep." The fire Planeteer jerked as he felt another cold shiver tracing down his spine.

"Well, if you are ok by yourself, I will leave and give you some privacy. I will be just outside the door if you need me," the heart Planeteer said kindly.

The pregnant eco-hero nodded and watched as his friend left, gently shutting the door behind him. Wheeler sat up and swished the warm water over himself to remove the last traces of soap from his body. He was truly grateful that Gi had laid a rubber mat in the bottom of the tub to give him purchase, knowing just how difficult he found it to get in and out of the bath, now that he was so much heavier and less agile. Turning over with some effort, he groaned and carefully stood up.

Again, he felt floaty and light-headed, and he quickly grabbed the side of the bath to steady himself before stepping out onto the rug. Another shiver coursed through him, and he quickly wrapped the cuddly towel around himself. Despite its radiant warmth, he still felt quite chilled, and he tried to describe the feeling. His mind could only recall the time Trevor's brother Jamie had dropped ice-cubes down the two youngsters' backs as payback for getting him in trouble with Mrs. Summers.

The baby kicked again, and Wheeler hugged himself tightly, enjoying the sensation.

"Hey there, darling, hope your feeling warmer than Daddy is," he murmured before feeling another shiver rushing throughout him. He could feel the goose pimples start to rise up again, and he quickly finished drying off.

As soon as he pulled the undies and soft pajamas on, Wheeler exited the bathroom, yawning and attempting to dry his hair with the fluffy towel.

"How are you feeling now?" Ma-Ti asked as he saw his big buddy emerge from the steaming bathroom.

"Sleepy," Wheeler answered as he yawned again and dropped the towel onto the bed.

The Kyapo's hopes fell as he noticed Wheelers pale complexion, and he clearly knew this was not the face of someone in perfect health. Their efforts to prevent the pregnant man's sickness had failed.

"Come on, I am supposed to take you to the common room," he beckoned, wrapping his arm around Wheelers waist and leading him out the door.

When she saw the oldest and youngest Planeteers entering the common room, Linka approached the pair and gently took Wheelers hands, leading him over to a chair. What was going on; he wanted to sleep, not sit up and watch TV or eat something. In a few seconds, he felt a blanket being placed over his shoulders and snuggly pulled around his chilled body before the European eased him into the seat. He continued to feel terribly cold, despite the humid climate of Hope Island.

The Russian had already plugged in her hot comb and carried it over to where Wheeler was sitting. She quietly began to dry the redheads bangs, wanting to stop any heat escaping from the soon to be fathers head. The Brooklynite had never had his hair dried before, but he did come to the realization that it was quite pleasant. Anyway, he was in no condition to argue.

After she was finished with her task, Linka pulled her bundled friend back to his feet and encouraged him to lie on the sofa. He snuggled gratefully against the pillows as the young girl tucked him in under another cozy blanket. Even with the warm clothes and blankets, the young man was starting to feel more feverish, and he was shivering constantly as his muscles spasmed and tried to raise his temperature.

Linka sat down next to Wheeler and wrapped her arms around him as a comforting gesture; she guessed he could really use a cuddle right now. After a few minutes, she felt Wheeler rest his head on her shoulder, and she changed her position, curling her arm around the American's large waist and gently beginning to tickle his bulging side.

The Planeteers found it fascinating to watch their friend's figure change, for they had always assumed that he would just get a round dome out front that would sit on top of his normal figure - like the time he was 17 and had shoved the volleyball under his shirt when making fun of an advert about pregnancy. Surprisingly, the fire Planeteer seemed to have expanded sideways as his bump became more melon shaped; now he was even noticeably pregnant from the back! Wheeler yawned sleepily, enjoying the attention Linka was giving him, and the tickly sensation along his side felt pretty good too. His eyelids felt heavy, and he slowly allowed them to close.

"Is he asleep?" Gi whispered quietly, approaching the sofa.

"Da," Linka whispered back. "I am to thinking he is not well, Gi. I can feel him shivering, but he is not feeling cold to the touch." The Russian girl looked at Gi, and softly voiced her concerns.

The Asian gently rested her palm on Wheelers forehead. "He's got a temperature," she sighed. The Oriental Planeteer hated to see her redheaded compadre get sick when he was already trying to cope with the effects of his pregnancy. "I just want to check his back. Given the position he was in when we found him, it looked like he'd fallen. If Sludge tripped him or he slipped on the water, he could have hurt himself or the baby." Slowly, so as not to disturb the American, the water Planeteer pulled back the blanket, unwrapped Wheeler's resting form, and lifted his top. She began feeling down his spine for any obvious discomfort, and the young man flinched slightly as she reached the beginning of his coccyx. The dark haired lady noticed that a large black and blue bruise was already forming, and she knew he would be sore; but there was no permanent damage.

Linka watched, continuing to absently tickle her friend, as Gi tucked the covers back around the man's body. "It just goes from bad to worse," She moaned as she clearly felt terribly sorry for her ailing ally...

"From what I can gather … Wheeler's being wet when we found him, complaining of feeling cold, shivering, fever, wanting to sleep … I'd say he's caught a chill," the Planeteers' honorary medic announced, resting her hand on the young mans shoulder.

"Do you think we should tell Kristine? I am sure I read something about fevers being bad for Wheeler at the moment," Linka pointed out, remembering that all of the pregnancy books agreed that the mother would likely suffer a mild cold or bug that would make her feel down sometime during her nine months of pregnancy. The books also warned that a high fever could be detrimental to the baby's development.

Gi took the cordless phone into the kitchen, where Kwame and Ma-Ti were preparing dinner. The two able bodied men looked up; wanting to know what was going on with their fallen friend.

"Is Wheeler going to be ok?" Kwame asked as he set the oven timer.

"I think he's got a chill. Its gonna make him feverish and sleepy for a few days, but he should be ok. I just need to check with Kristine about his temperature….Oh Hello, could I speak to Dr Kristine Beltz please … thank you."

Ma-Ti sighed quietly, "Poor Wheeler, he really did not need to get sick, especially since he has been having a tough time this year."

"I know, Ma-Ti, now we must make sure he is comfortable and look after him so he can get through this."

"What did Kristine say?" Ma-Ti asked as Gi pushed the phone's off button.

"She said that we need to keep an eye on his temperature and bring him in if it goes above 102°F. Otherwise, we should keep his fluids up, let him sleep, and keep him warm. Hopefully he'll just get a low grade fever that will break overnight," the water Planeteer answered as she returned the phone to its cradle.

Wheeler stirred awake as Gi finished her call, and he realized he had been leaning against Linka, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Sorry," he murmured, carefully pulling away and resting back against the plump cushions.

"That is ok; I was enjoying it to tell you the truth. How are you feeling now?" Linka asked, pushing his hair back tenderly.

"Not great, babe," the American admitted; he was really starting to look ill, with dark circles appearing under his eyes and his skin looking pale and clammy.

"We think you have probably got a chill, and you will be ok. You just need a few days in bed with us taking care of you." The Russian spoke softly and squeezed his hand as he smiled.

"Thanks," he murmured, still feeling sleepy and wondering why this was happening to him.

A few minutes later, Kwame appeared by the redhead's side with a tray. "Here you go, Wheeler."

"Thanks, Kwame," Wheeler whispered, gingerly sitting up and coughing.

"Be careful, my friend, it is hot," he warned as he passed the tray across to the bedridden youth.

"What is it?" the American asked, looking curiously at the steaming plate.

"Ratatouille, you probably do not feel very hungry right now, but you should try to eat some of it," the African said in a pleasant voice.

Wheeler nodded, agreeing that Kwame was right. It was true that he wasn't hungry, but he knew he should eat something, if only to feed the little spark in his belly; after all, it wouldn't grow without fuel.

"I made you some herbal tea, Wheeler. It should help your fever break," the youngest of the Planeteers added, setting a mug of steaming catnip tea on a coaster that sat at one corner of the end table. Wheeler smiled gratefully, and he knew his friends were doing their best to make him feel better. "Do you want anything else while I am here?"

"Could ya put the radio on for a little bit?" the redhead asked. He didn't know what it was, but music always made him feel better; and right now, he could really do with some relaxing tunes. The Indian flipped the power switch and tuned into one of the 80's stations, watching the American smile again. They were getting to know him too well. "Thanks, Little Buddy." Wheeler looked to his Planeteer protégé with grateful eyes.

Wheeler ate as much of the Ratatouille as he could manage and drank the soothing tea, before leaning back and letting his eyes close again. It didn't take much to fill him up now that there was less space inside his belly; although, his lack of appetite was equally down to feeling ill. Ever since he was a child, he never felt much like eating when he was sick.

"Would you like another cuddle, Wheeler?" Linka came back over and ducked down so she could talk to her patient at his current level

"I sure would," he whispered back, hoping it didn't sound like taking advantage of the young woman who really was making him feel better.

"Scooter up then," she said with a smile and settled in the end seat.

Wheeler moved, and the blonde and redhead had begun snuggling up together after a few minutes. As soon as the young man was settled, Linka pulled the blankets more snugly around his shoulders and kissed the top of his head. If it weren't for the baby, she wasn't sure she would feel so worried about him; he'd been sick before. Usually, he would just lie down and not speak to them for a couple of days until he was feeling right again, but now that he was expecting a baby, he had become a bit of a softie. It seemed that anything that made him feel bad meant he just wanted to cuddle up to someone, seeking reassurance. It was a side that the other Planeteers had never seen in their street wise compatriot; and, in a way, it was kind of sweet.

A quiet evening was spent watching the TV; although, Wheeler didn't really notice much of what was on, as he drifted in and out of sleep. He leaned gently against the wind Planeteer, and enjoyed the smell of her gardenia scented perfume; it reminded him slightly of his mother and made her cuddle even more welcome, for it was like being back at home when he was a little kid.

The harsh ringing of the phone brought the redhead back to semi- consciousness, and he watched absently as Gi uncurled herself from the beanbag and answered cheerfully.

"Hello, Gi speaking, sure I'll just pass you over…" the Asian girl approached. "It's your dad, Wheeler," she said, holding out the handset.

Struggling to free his hand from the thick blankets, the ill Planeteer accepted the cordless phone.

"Hey pop," the young man croaked, a mixture of sleep and illness affecting his voice.

"You don't sound so good, son," Joe said, feeling concern for his only child.

"Just been sick."

"Hope you get better soon, kiddo."

"You've never called me before; it's always Ma who does that."

I just wanted to call to tell you how much I love you, Jesse. I know I really sucked as a father, and that you had every right to hate my stinkin' guts all those years."

"I don't get it ... why are you telling me this?"

"I just wanna set things straight once and for all. I wanna tell you how much you mean to me, even though I never showed you how much I love you. You're gonna be a terrific dad, son. At least you'll be tons better at raising a kid than I was. No matter what, everything's gonna be OK." Not wanting his boy to hear the fear and tears that threatened to destroy his seemingly strong and comforting words, Joe said a quick good-bye and hung up the phone on a completely dumbstruck Wheeler, who drifted off to sleep almost immediately after Kwame had taken the phone away and placed it back on its base.

Wheeler emerged from the common room's half bath after everyone else had finished their breakfast; wearing his Pj's which were getting quite tight in the recent weeks. He carefully sat down at the table with his friends.

"Good morning Wheeler, how are you feeling today?" Kwame asked, noting his friend's disheveled look and placing a bowl of cereal in front of him. He was still quite worried since Wheeler had taken that fall during the eco-mission and was now suffering from a chill.

"Fine," the North American yawned and scratched the back of his head before stretching up, correcting his posture and smiling at the others who were sitting looking in his direction.

The action of stretching had pulled his top up, revealing the pooch below, the childless Planeteers had grown quite comfortable with Wheelers new look and didn't bother to mention the gap that had formed. Upon noticing his belly was accentuated, he quickly pulled the top back down and began to munch on his morning meal.

After consuming his breakfast, Wheeler headed back to his room to get dressed. He emerged in the common room about a half hour later wearing a roomy tye-dye T-shirt and denim colored paternity pants when the phone rang, since he happened to be near by he answered it.

"Hello? Oh hi, ma . . . "Suddenly the others saw his corn flower blue eyes widen slightly and his mouth drop open as he heard what his mother had to say. "No, Ma! He can't be ... Oh, God no!" As a steady stream of salty tears started to spill down Wheeler's cheeks, the receiver slipped out of his hand and landed on the floor, the battery compartment having been forced open and allowing the cylindrical energy sources to roll out. Feeling as though his whole world was crumbling down around him, Wheeler staggered back and plopped down in the rocking chair and slowly began to move back and forth.

Feeling more than just concern for their team-mate, the others had seen him drop the phone and rushed over to his side.

"What is it, Wheeler?" Linka urgently queried with a hint of fear in her sky blue eyes.

"What's wrong?" Gi also prodded, her dark eyes mirroring the same level of worry as Linka's.

"M-ma just told me that . . . my dad just . . . he went to sleep last night and . . . didn't wake up . . . He died while he was sleeping." he mumbled.

"Bozhe Moy, I am so sorry, Yankee," Linka swallowed a lump that was forming in her throat.

"Are you OK, my friend?" was all a stunned Kwame could think to say as he hung his head.

"Am I OK . . . do I look OK . . . " a heart broken Wheeler snapped between shuddering sobs.

As quickly as a lamp could transform a room from a cavern of total darkness to a place of light, Wheeler found his environment had changed; he was still in bed and not in the rocker, and the other Planeteers were not out of their own huts yet.

The morning sun shone brightly, through the thin curtains and danced a cheerful pattern on the covers of Wheeler's bed, and the fire Planeteer awoke with a start, shivering uncontrollably. He still felt feverish, and his pillow was damp from the salty drops that had apparently made their home on the smooth sheet. Slipping from his bed, he dragged on his bathrobe that Kwame had left on the bean bag for him just before bedtime, and tried to hold it closed, as he felt he couldn't be bothered to fuss with the tie. He began to collect his thoughts as he sleepily staggered to the john so he could take a pee. Was this real? Had he just lost his father?

After doing his business, Wheeler sedately slithered back to the couch and stared blankly at the wall on the opposite side of the room. The solitude was a smothering one, as the last thing the young man wanted was to be alone. Soon the remaining eco-activists stirred, came to life, and emerged from their hibernation as well.

Good morning, Wheeler," Gi greeted with a happy smile, failing to notice the distraught look that darkened the white man's freckled face.

"Oh hi, guys," the stoic youth said in a monotone, fearing that if he were to express any emotion, he would not be able to control himself.

"What's the matter?" the water Planeteer wanted to know, her voice adopting its gentlest inflections.

"I think my dad died," was all Wheeler could manage to say before gulping down a boulder of sadness.

"Did your mother call to tell you?" Linka queried somberly, believing that this had to have happened before anyone else had come into the room.

"No, but I know he's dead. He called me yesterday and was goin' on about how much he loved me, and he doesn't do that, not even on a good day. He said he was sorry he sucked as a father, and he kept tellin' me how he loved me. I think he knew he was gonna . . ."

"But you do not know for sure that-" Kwame began, only to be interrupted by a panicking pregnateer.

"He's dead; I know it! Something tells me he's gone and things will never be the same again!

Wheeler knew his emotional battle was a lost one, as tears started spilling down his cheeks, and loud sobs broke out. Only a terrifying couple of seconds later, he doubled over and clutched his stomach, yelling as stabbing pains shot through him. "Yyyyyyooooooooowwwwwwwww what's happening!" he managed to gasp out. "Oh, God, I think something's wrong!"

The clear minded Planeteers wasted no time in calling the emergency number Kristine had given them for times they would need her in a pinch.

"Hello, Kristine, I am so glad I found you … It is Wheeler!" Ma-Ti managed to tell her despite his feelings of panic. "He is in severe pain, and he says he thinks something is wrong. What do we do?"

"Get him to my lab immediately; I need to check him over!" the doctor replied, preparing herself for the worst.

"Come on, Wheeler, we need to get you to the doctor," Kwame said as he drew closer to the ill man.

Ma-Ti and Kwame grabbed their friend under each arm and tried to lift him to his feet, but he was in too much pain. Exchanging worried looks with the others, Kwame quickly looped his arms around the fire Planeteers back and then instructed the Kyapo to grab him under his legs, physically lifting him so they could carry him to the Geo-cruiser. Wheeler was getting quite heavy, but fear for their friend's safety somehow gave the other male environmental activists the strength to get the round man into the cabin, put him into his seat, and carefully apply the seatbelt.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Wheeler was still doubled up in pain when the Planeteers arrived at the doctor's lab, and the medical staff quickly got him on the stretcher and into the small private room.

While waiting outside, Linka was physically pacing back and forth and chewing her nails nervously while the others just sat in silence, wrapping their arms around each other and hoping that Wheeler would be ok.

In the examination room, Wheeler didn't notice that the music his health care provider was playing was different from the 80's style tracks she normally played; instead, the doctor, being a Christian, found it to be more comforting to play some praise and worship tracks this time. After all, she felt that faith would have a hand in saving father and child as well.

In a state of professional concentration, Kristine quickly felt Wheelers stomach, checking for abnormalities. She'd already given him some oxygen, which seemed to have helped ease the pain he'd been feeling and had advised him not to try to talk for the moment.

Willing his heart not to beat so hard, he moved one arm and pulled the mask away from his nose and mouth and looked at the medical professional whom he had come to know very well over the past few months.

"Level with me, Doc, I'm gonna lose the baby aren't I?"

The baby doctor quickly stepped to the head of the examining table and put the mask back over his face, tightening it slightly as her cue for him to keep the darn thing on.

"Not if I can help it, Wheeler. Now just lie still for me while I run some more tests so we can find out what's going on with you and the baby."

The basic tests showed that Wheeler was going to be ok; his blood pressure was slightly raised, but not seriously high. The only thing that concerned the obstetrician was that the young man was badly dehydrated, no doubt as a result of the fever. She knew that at least this problem was easy to fix, and she quickly inserted a saline drip into a vein in her patients arm. She discovered the pain was coming from a bad bought of Braxton hicks, a normal part of pregnancy. The artificial uterus was apparently getting ready for the birth, but it was well documented that dehydration could make the contractions especially painful; and, at that point, she really felt for her favorite male patient.

"You've been lucky this time, Wheeler," she said as she looked down at the uncomfortable man. "You and the baby are going to be just fine."

"That can't be right; my baby's dead," Wheeler said with a trembling voice, his words muffled by the mask that covered his nose and mouth.

"You saw the ultrasound, and heard the heartbeat; the baby is a little shaken but fine."

"No, you made a mistake; I lost it."

"I'm telling you, Wheeler, the baby's perfectly all right. As God is my witness, you are going to be a daddy in December like you planned. Of course, you're going to have to be very quiet while you're healing; so I want you to stay in bed for the next week, absolutely no stress! I also need you to start looking after yourself more carefully; if this happens again you might not be so lucky next time. I know you're a Planeteer and that you take that job very seriously, but as of right now you are under orders to stay off of eco-missions. Is this clear?"

The sick man nodded.

Suddenly seeing a tear or two rolling down his cheek and shore lining along the edge of the oxygen mask, the doctor said very softly and gently, "Don't worry, Wheeler, you're still going to be a Mr. Mom; you and the baby will be all right as long as you do what I say and take it easy. I think there are some people here who may be quite desperate to see you, and it looks like you could use a friend now. I'll send them in as soon as you are settled in your room."

After arranging for Wheeler to be taken to a private hospital room, Kristine quickly stepped out to meet with the 4 Planeteers, who were still huddled and exchanging glances in the waiting room.

"Is he ok doctor?" Linka asked nervously.

"He's gonna be just fine, but he needs complete bed rest for at least the next week; and then he really needs to start taking better care of himself. No more stress, and he is relieved of active Planeteer duty until further notice."

"Can we go in and see him?" Ma-Ti queried, desperately wanting to check his friend's condition with his own eyes.

"Yes, he's being taken to his room now. Just don't excite him; he's gonna be quite delicate for a few days."

The Planeteers silently filed into the room where Wheeler was resting. None of them knew what to say to him, for they wanted him to remain calm. Gi quietly strode to his side and took his hand while Linka approached the head of the railed bed and used her hanky to dab away the teardrops that were rolling down the man's cheeks. Ma-Ti sat on a chair in the corner and communicated telepathic comforting messages to the distraught man while Kwame stood by Kristine in the doorway.

"How long will he have to stay here?" the black man wanted to know, "will you have to keep him in the hospital overnight?"

"Wheeler's problem is more of an emotional one than a physical one. He seems to be very upset about something, and he appears to have convinced himself that his baby is dead. Tell me, Kwame, has Wheeler had any bad frights or been given tragic news lately? Sometimes disasters or horrible events can trigger complications when a pregnant patient hears upsetting news."

"He seems to be convinced his father died from liver failure. We do not know that for sure though."

"I think it would be a good idea for you to find out, and if the news is not good, I had better be just down the hall," the lady doctor said with urgency sharpening her normally gentle tones.

"I understand."

"The oxygen I have given him should help to stabilize his breathing, and I have put him on a saline drip to help with the dehydration. I want to check his blood pressure later on; but as long as he remains non critical, I'm happy to release him tomorrow, assuming all goes well." the doctor spoke quietly to the gathered Planeteers, who were curious as to when the redhead could safely return home.

The Planeteers realized they hadn't eaten all day, and they took advantage of Wheeler's slumbering state to go out and eat a quick dinner in the cafeteria. They then stopped by the gift shop on their way back up to the maternity ward and bought a little present for the invalid. They had Wheeler's cell phone with them; but the little electronic device did them no good, for Wheeler's parents could not be reached, and they did not want to just leave a message on the answering machine.

"How are you to be feeling now, Yankee?" Linka cooed as the evening started to fall, she stroked Wheeler's fire colored bangs and looked into his sorrowful eyes.

"I want my mom," a small voice choked out, clearly expressing the vulnerable mans wish for family comfort.

"We are not able to reach her yet, but we are still trying," the blonde promised as she continued to pet her friend's fringe.

The Planeteers stayed with the saddened patient until sleep came again, and they silently exited the hospital room, closing the door behind them. Too numbed to speak at the moment, they exchanged glances among themselves and felt smothered by the deafening quiet. Such an uncomfortable aura was broken by the welcome ring tone of Wheeler's cell phone that had been nested in Linka's sweater pocket.

Commander Clash had just switched on his scanner/radio and heard that Hurricane Fran was going to run over the area where Hope Island was in an other day or so, and he immediately called the Planeteers to check and see if they needed any help in preparing for the storm. When the answering machine came on, Wheeler's voice could be heard saying, "Yo, this is the Planeteers. You've reached the right number at the wrong time, so leave a message after the beep."

Assuming his young friends were on a mission, the Army man hung up the phone without leaving a message and proceeded to call Wheeler's cell phone, for he knew they always had that with them when they were on missions or at conferences. Strangely enough, Linka was the one to answer the redhead's phone.

"Hello, Wheeler cannot come to the phone right now. May I help you?" she said, taking on the role of temporary secretary.

"I did not realize you were on a mission, Linka. I just called to warn you about the hurricane that they believe will go through your area in a day or two."

"Chyort Voz'mi! As if we did not have enough to worry about!" the Russian woman burst out in complaint. "First this with Wheeler, and now we are to be getting a hurricane!" Her voice seemed to go quieter as she turned the phone away from her mouth, apparently to tell the Planeteers what the matter was.

"Wait, did you say something was wrong with Wheeler? The commander's voice sounded a little more stressed.

"He is doing better now, Commander Clash, but he is really upset. He thinks his father has died, and he got so upset he almost lost the baby. His doctor wants him to staying in the hospital over night so she can watch him and make sure he will be all right."

"Had Wheeler really lost his father?

"We do not know; we cannot reach Wheeler's mother and finding out for sure. Wheeler said his father called last night, and he feels that it was an almond."

"That's omen," Kwame whispered.

"Will he be up for visitors?" The former soldier genuinely wanted to do something to help the youth who looked to him as a second father figure. Perhaps if Wheeler's dad were dead, another older male might be just the right person to bring him comfort.

"You can come, but the doctor said wheeler might be in and out of sleeping. He is in Valley Hospital in Ridgewood, New Jersey, Maternity Ward."

"Thank you, Linka. Please let me know if you need any help with storm preparations."

"Da, we will, Good bye, Commander." With that, the blonde pressed the off button and deactivated the cell connection.

Since Wheeler had drifted into sleep, the Planeteers decided they had better shop for hurricane supplies, so they said good-bye to Kristine and urged her to call them on Wheeler's cell phone if there was any news concerning the redhead.

While the eco-warriors were away from the hospital, Commander Clash had arrived to visit with the sole male patient in the ward. Before he made it to the nurses' station, he crossed the path of a brunette in an open white coat, a bright red sun dress showing underneath the heavy medical garment.

"May I help you?" Kristine asked with a wink.

"This may sound odd to you, Ma'am, but ... I am looking for ... a man in this ward ... name's Wheeler." the muscular man had trouble thinking of the right words to say to this lady, whom he didn't recognize in her full medical garb.

"The only odd sounding thing is someone calling me 'Ma'am"." the doctor chuckled. I guess you don't remember me from wheeler's birthday party ... Kristine Beltz, the one who drank your beer by mistake."

Ah, yes," the older man smiled. "Wheeler and I have been friends for a very long time, and I became concerned when I heard he was not well. Are visitors allowed?"

"Yes, but you shouldn't excite or upset him. He's extremely delicate right now. He is absolutely convinced that he lost his baby and that his father is dead. He is quite fragile emotionally."

"I understand," Clash said with a nod before following Kristine's gesture that pointed out some rooms down a long corridor.

The military man's heavy boots thumped loudly against the terrazzo floor as he drew closer to Wheeler's temporary quarters, and he finally approached the closed door. For a moment, he realized this could be awkward, for he had no idea if wheeler felt up to seeing him.

In only a few seconds, a flash of a long ago memory prompted him to make his decision. His military training had taught him how to enter a room without making a sound, so he silently opened the door and carefully crept inside. A teary eyed Wheeler did sense the presence of someone else in the room, and he caught a blurry glimpse of Clash's shadow against the backdrop of the open doorway in the corner of his eye. Totally humiliated at having been caught in this state of mind by a man he had always admired and respected, the 23 year old blushed as he averted his face and pulled his covers over his head.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about having been caught crying, Wheeler," the former soldier finally said as he pulled up the chair and sat down next to the sick man's bedside.

"I'm not crying" came the mumbled reply from underneath the blankets "it's hormones" Wheeler made no obvious attempt to emerge from the heap of bedding making the ex-soldier chuckle to himself. After a few minutes he reached out and put his hand on the young mans shoulder and carefully pulled the blanket down so he could see the redhead's face. It was obvious that Wheeler was trying to put on a brave front and hide his emotions from the tough looking commander.

"It's kinda weird. When I was a munchkin, I remembered sitting there with Ma when she was folding all the laundry. When I was really little, I used to even sit in the basket. Anyways, I can still remember the shows she used to watch . . . reruns of Father Knows Best, Ozzie and Harriet, and that one where the uncle and his butler raised the teenager and the twins . . . can't remember the name of that one . . . and the stuff she watched at night when I was going to bed . . . Little House On The Prairie, Father Murphy, The Waltons . . . It didn't seem fair that those fathers were so cool while mine would make Darth Vader look like Santa Clause. I used to wish any of those guys would have been my pop . . . Now it doesn't matter anymore. I don't want Robert Young or Michael Landon or any of 'em . . . I want my pop."

The military man could see that Wheeler was feverishly fighting the urge to break into sobs, his eyes wide open and his breath shallow.

"There is no shame in crying if you are distraught, my friend. I would be more worried about you if you were stoic. The other Planeteers and your doctor told me about your father's phone call, how you think he may be dead, and how you got so upset that you almost lost the baby."

"They did?" Wheeler murmured in a voice barely above a whisper, as he faced his visitor, looking him right in the eye. "I can't cry . . . Sometimes I think if I really let loose, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Wheeler, it's perfectly normal to cry a lot if you think a parent may have died. Even I did when my mother passed away."

"Come again?" Wheeler croaked after wiping his eyes with the corner of his pillow sheet, his voice still raspy from the sobbing episode.

"I was still in diapers when I lost my own father in the Korean War, and my mother raised my older brother and me by herself. Not too long after I turned 18 years old and I graduated from high school, she went to the doctor and found out she had cancer. I was in my third month at West Point Military Academy when my brother called to tell me our mother had died. I was in my first year at the academy, and I wanted to show I had what it took to be a soldier - which meant being tough under any circumstances. I didn't want anyone to see me going to pieces - especially my commanding officer, but guess who noticed I was missing from my bunk and found me in the reck hall at 2am in the morning sobbing like a baby. Like you, I tried to bluff and say I wasn't crying, but my CO said the pealing onions excuse would have worked better if I were on KP at the time. He knew from my roommate that I lost my mother, and he told me that there was no shame in crying for a loved one who has died. I am telling this to you, now my friend. You don't know what is happening with your father and you almost lost your child. If you have to cry, by all means, do it."

"My Pop always used to say that big boys never cried, and he would smack me around if I did it in front of him. The only time he didn't was this summer when I had a hormone attack at their apartment, and he just goofed on me . . . which was kinda funny really."

"I know I am not your father, but I want you to know that, whether or not he is gone, I will be here for you if you need someone to talk to or a male figure that you can look up to . . . and your child will need a grandfather to love and spoil him rotten."

"Thanks, Big Guy."

"Just let it all out, son," the commander said gently as he squeezed Wheeler's upper arm, silently giving the pregnant Planeteer the license to go ahead and cry hard into his pillow and release some of the stress and sadness that had been burdening him every waking moment of the day.

It wasn't long before the fire Planeteer had cried himself to sleep, and the commander had a feeling in his gut that his young friend would be all right with some rest. Wheeler hadn't had any more pains, and his sleeping appeared to be something his body welcomed, so Clash didn't see any need to alert the nice lady who was in charge of his care. So he silently slipped out, as quietly as he came in.

Wheeler found himself coming to in a very uncomfortable position. He didn't take too long in discovering that he was lying on a bed that was just a bare mattress on a metal frame. A pair of handcuffs was tightly fastened to his wrists, which were positioned over his head and connected to the bars of the headboard. Another length of chain was padlocked around his ankles at one end, and the other end was locked around the footboard, rendering him immobile. He had no idea where he was, nor did he know how he had gotten there. Because of the way his hands were locked into place, he couldn't use his ring to escape, so all there was for him to do was to wait for someone to come for him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr. Mom," a raspy and familiar voice patronized as its owner came into the room and smiled down at the helpless man on the bed.

"Captain Pollution? You're supposed to be dead!" Wheeler grew terribly uncomfortable at the sight of the orange skinned super villain whom he had thought to have been destroyed by Cap and his fellow Planeteers several years ago.

"Awww that was just a rumor, you global geek." The baddy moved in even closer to Wheeler and looked at the youth's pooche. "I have never seen a pregnant man before. Let me feel the baby kick," he said in mock sweetness as he pulled up Wheeler's T-shirt and eyed the pregnant man's domed stomach.

"Stay away from me!" Wheeler demanded, knowing that he could do nothing more than shout out his protests to his captor.

"I wanna feel the baby kick." Captain Pollution placed his grimy hand over the fire Planeteer's belly and smiled slyly.

"Get your hand off my stomach!" Wheeler sharply clipped, as he came to the realization that Pollution's touch could endanger the baby.

"Would you like a tummy rub?" Pollution asked in a slightly babyish tone of voice as he rubbed the man's belly. "How about a little kiss?" With that, Pollution bent down and planted a sloppy, wet kiss on Wheeler's stomach.

The dream sequence seemed to fast forward to a later time, as a now unbound Wheeler found he was sitting up in a chair. Across from him, sat his friend and doctor, who was clearly not looking forward to delivering the news she had just found out herself. She gulped, took both of Wheeler's hands into hers and, as gently as she could, found the words she needed to carry out this sad task.

"Wheeler, There's no easy way to say this, but I'm afraid that Captain Pollution really did harm your baby when he touched you. According to the latest ultrasound, the baby has developed numerous physical abnormalities and several cancerous tumors. To be honest, I don't think the baby will survive the rest of your pregnancy . . . and if it does live to term, it most likely won't survive once it's born. I'm so sorry to have to tell you this.

At a complete loss for words, Wheeler sat paralyzed from the shock. He was going to lose his baby. After all he had been through: his kidnappings, his father's death, trying to accept the pregnancy and the fact that he was going to be a daddy; and now all of that was for nothing. He wouldn't be a daddy now.

"For your own protection, I'm afraid we'll have to abort the pregnancy, Wheeler . . . "Kristine began.

"This just keeps getting worse," Wheeler silently thought as the doctors words echoed through his head.

". . . The baby may be contaminated with radiation, and it could increase your risk of getting cancer. I know you don't believe in aborting, but we may not have any choice if it means saving your life."

These were the last words Wheeler heard before a prickling sensation poured all over his body and the scene gradually diminished to black. Just as slowly as the dream faded out, reality faded in, and Wheeler found himself lying trembling beneath his crisply tucked covers, too frightened to move a muscle. All he could think of was that he was never so glad to come out of a dream in his entire life. Intense fright ran over him like a rushing river, and he began to sob. It was at that moment that the night shift nurse had come in to check the patient's vitals.

Seeing the tears spilling down the redhead's cheeks, the nurse leaned over the side of the bed, her face a mask of loving concern. "Are you all right?" she asked in a gentle voice. Receiving no answer except for more sobs, she ran out to contact Kristine, who just delivered some twins that decided to be born at the stroke of midnight.

The baby doctor surfaced within five minutes, still in her pink scrubs and munching on a package of miniature cookies to give her a little kick start. She approached the bed and caught sight of Wheeler's distressed face.

"Wheeler? What's the matter?"

"It was horrible! Captain Pollution killed my baby!"

The nurse looked to Kristine with a bemused expression on her face, for she had no clue what the upset man was talking about.

"It's OK, Karolyn; I can handle it from here." Kristine assured her nurse with a smile and gestured for the uniformed lady to give the patient and doctor some privacy. As soon as she knew the nurse was gone, she drew closer to the bedridden man and continued in a soothing voice, "Now what's going on, Wheeler?"

"Captain Pollution had me in a room, and he was touching my baby, and he got it all contaminated with radiation, and you said you had to abort to keep me from getting cancer or something," Wheeler sobbed.

Oh, that was just a bad dream. Lots of pregnant people have those, especially after having had a scare."

Desperate for family comfort, Wheeler burst out between hic-cupping sobs, "I want my mommy!" With that, he stuck his thumb into his mouth and began to shake from all the stress he was feeling.

Kristine stooped over and retrieved the fallen stuffed elephant that the Planeteers had bought for Wheeler earlier that day, and she placed it into the sick man's arms. "I wish I could get her here for you now, but the Planeteers said she's been incommunicado all day. Let me see if there's anything I can do on my end."

Wheeler snuggled his toy and nodded, for despite his emotional breakdown, he knew that there was nothing anyone could do if his mother was unreachable.

Kristine stayed at her patient's bedside until sleep came, and she quietly slipped out to do a little detective work of her own. Several calls heralded the news that Joe Wheeler was in New York General Hospital after having recently had a liver transplant. Not wanting to wake up her patient, she did send an email to the Planeteers in hopes that they would see it before picking the pyro-papa up from the hospital.

The next day, the sunshine gave way to storm clouds, and Wheeler was finally released from the hospital and allowed to return to Hope Island. After the scare, Kristine had insisted that he stay in the hospital overnight for observation. Now she could do no more for him; it was up to Wheeler, and the kindly doctor knew all to well that the hospital was no place to recover.

"Come on, Wheeler, we're going home now," Gi gently pushed the young mans wheelchair towards the waiting geo-cruiser.

Linka sat down next to Wheeler on the flight home with one arm around his shoulders. He seemed to have lost all his fight, and the Russian was reminded of when Blight had kidnapped and initially impregnated him on that March night that seemed so long ago.

"I do not think we should leave Wheeler in his room alone," Kwame quietly stated to his friends, making sure Wheeler wouldn't hear the conversation.

"No, the way he's feeling right now, seeing the crib isn't going to help," Gi replied as she maintained the small plane's course to Hope Island.

"And he needs company; even if he says he wants to be alone, I can sense he needs us," Ma-Ti finished with a sigh.

It was true that Wheeler had been pushing the other Planeteers away, crying out for his mother and wanting that special comfort that only a parent could provide. The trouble was the others had still been unable to reach Bridget, and they now feared that their friend had been right, that his father had died.

Leading Wheeler into the common room was a silent and slow parade, and no one could think of anything to say. Even the brilliant, tropical sunshine seemed to have no effect on the redheads depression, and it didn't help that the warming orb was soon hidden by clouds that would usher in the hurricane that was destined to pay Hope Island a visit.

"Here you go, try and get some rest, sweetie." Linka held the pillow in place as Kwame and Ma-Ti gingerly helped their friend move across the room to the sofa/sick bed. When he winced, the others found it made their hearts miss a beat, for they were so worried about him.

Gi pulled one of the Afghans over him and snuggly tucked it around his shoulders. "How's that, comfortable?" she asked kindly, but Wheeler appeared to be in a different place at the time and didn't seem to respond.

That evening, Wheeler's friends felt loathed at leaving him on his own; it was true that he hadn't really wanted them that day; but something told them that it was hope, understanding, and, most of all, love that was going to get him through this. Even if it didn't seem like it right now, he needed them.

"I will stay with him tonight," Ma-Ti spoke up, making it clear that his mind was made up. "I do not think I can leave him all alone."

The others nodded in agreement, remembering that Wheeler had always been there for Ma-Ti through good times and bad; now the tables had turned, and the Kyapo wanted to show his surrogate brother the same loyalty.

The South American woke up at 6:15 the next morning and glanced across the room at his friend, who was sleeping on the sofa. Quiet as a mouse, he slithered out of his sleeping bag and crept to the kitchen; then a movement caught his attention, and he turned to find Wheeler was watching him.

The fire Planeteers eyes had lost their sparkle, the color no more than a cloudy grey. Without making a sound, Wheeler stretched out his hand, beckoning Ma-Ti and wanting some physical contact.

"How are you feeling?" the youngest of the Planeteers asked, stepping over to his big buddy's bedside and gripping the slender fingers tightly.

"Like my whole world just came crashing down, like there's nothing left, just me standing alone among the destruction."

The statement threatened to bring tears to the Kyapo's eyes, but he held firm. "It will be ok, Wheeler, and you are not alone; I am with you … and Gi and Linka and Kwame … we are all here for you."

"Thanks, little buddy," the redhead whispered as he offered a small smile, and slowly withdrew his hand.

That morning, the weather seemed to match the Planeteers' moods perfectly, dull and grey, raining in the wind and making everything seem lifeless. It was Linka who came through first, greeting Ma-Ti with a nod before sitting beside Wheeler and stroking the auburn bangs from his face.

"Did you sleep ok, Yankee?" she asked gently.

Again, Wheeler reached out and gripped her hand, feeling that, somehow, touching the person that was talking made them seem real. In a world that was suddenly full of shadows, he needed to make sure his friends were genuinely there, that it wasn't just his fevered mind playing tricks on him.

"Every time I close my eyes, I dream about playing with a child; how can that be true when my baby's dead?" the young man sadly murmured.

"Because your baby is not dead, and you _will _get to play with it someday." Linka felt her heart going out to the young man beside her; she wanted so much to take his pain away and make him feel better.

"Stop saying that," Wheeler moaned, tears springing to the lifeless orbs that were so dark that they could have been a path directly into his soul.

"Shhhh … ok." the Russian could think of nothing to comfort her friend, as his reaction had frightened her and made her want to pull away, but she couldn't because she felt in her heart that she never wanted to leave him again.

Gi and Kwame had come in while this sad dialogue was going on; and, like the weather, they felt dull and lifeless. Nobody felt much like smiling or laughing on this gray and sullen morning.

"Are you hungry?" Linka asked, deciding to change tact; maybe treating Wheeler normally would help to ease his pain, but the young man shook his head in polite refusal. "You need to eat, Wheeler," the blonde persisted.

"Why? What's the point?" he replied glumly.

"Because it will help you get better," she calmly countered as she felt the ailing man release the grip on her hand. Did that mean he was relenting, or did it mean that he didn't want to talk anymore? Linka couldn't tell.

Upon looking up, the wind Planeteer found he had closed his eyes and; giving a gentle kiss to his cheek, she rose and walked into the kitchen with her three friends.

"Still no change?" Gi whispered quietly, fearing Wheeler would take a very long time in bouncing back.

"If only we can help him feel better; staying in this mood will make it harder for him to recover," was all Kwame could think to say.

"I do not know what to do, he is so depressed," the blonde miserably confessed.

"Perhaps he will feel better once Bridget is here," Kwame voiced quietly with a wink, for in only a minute, he would make his trip to the mainland.

The Planeteers had finally managed to reach Wheelers mother late last night, and they explained to her what had happened. She had immediately insisted that they pick her up first thing that morning, still holding strong to the 23 year old vow she made when she held a wiggling Wheeler in her arms for the first time. She knew Joe had the nurses and his sister, Janet, looking after him; and she was determined her little boy needed her and nothing in this physical world was going to stop her from being at his side.

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,

Merry, merry king of the bush is he,

Laugh, Kookaburra, Laugh, Kookaburra,

Gay your life must be."

Bridget had removed her light blue raincoat and walked towards the sofa where her son lay sleeping, and she quietly began to sing. Wheeler opened his eyes and looked to where the sound was coming from.

"Mama," he weakly called out, sitting up fast and wincing in pain.

The older woman was quick to step in. "Careful Jesse," she quietly cautioned. Sitting at his side, Bridget cradled her little boy to her chest and continued to sing:

"Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,

Eating all the gumdrops he can see,

Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra,

Leave some there for me.

Kookaburra sits in the old gum tree,

Counting all the monkeys he can see,

Stop, Kookaburra, Stop, Kookaburra,

That's no monkey, that's me.

Kookaburra sits on a rusty nail,

Gets a boo-boo in his tail,

Cry, Kookaburra! Cry, kookaburra!

Oh how life can be!"

Time seemed to reverse itself for the fire Planeteer, taking him back to the days of his childhood when his father used to beat him and his mother would comfort him by cuddling him and singing this lullaby. A warm, soothing glow beat within his heart, and he smiled properly for the first time in 3 days. The relief that the other Planeteers felt when watching this scene was indescribable; things could only get better from now on.

"Now, Jesse, what got you so upset huh?" Bridget quietly asked after she gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.

"I've ruined everything, Ma, Pop's dead 'coz I didn't help him and give him part of my liver; and now my baby's dead 'coz I didn't take good care of it. I'm totally worthless," the redhead cried quietly and spilled the thoughts that were going through his troubled mind.

"That's nonsense, Jesse, you are a beautiful person, and your dads not dead." Rocking gently, the older woman worked to comfort her little prince.

"He's not?" Wheeler looked up; he wanted so badly to believe it was true.

"No sweetheart; in fact, he just got a brand new liver, and he's looking much better. He'll be around for a good long while, and he'll get to see this little one too." Bridget stopped rocking and gently brushed her hand against the soft, warm pregnant pooch, noticing that her son had grown in the last 3 weeks.

Wheeler sniffed. "Pop's not dead?" Bridget shook her head and smiled at her baby boy, who could barely see her through tear blurred eyes. "Well there's no baby, so I guess it doesn't matter anymore."

"Is that what your doctor said?"

Wheeler didn't answer, so Bridget looked to the other Planeteers, who were unable to think of alternative tasks and had contented themselves with preparing breakfast. They shook their heads, indicating that it wasn't true.

"Kristine says your baby is fine, Wheeler," Linka spoke up as she set some clean dishes onto the countertop.

"Then why can't I feel it!" the redhead screamed and buried himself back against his mother.

"Oh Jesse, your not the only one that had a scare. This little one is probably just shaken, and it'll let you know when the times right. After all, you couldn't feel the baby for 18 weeks, and you weren't worried." Bridget nudged her little boy and kissed the top of his head. "Have you eaten something today?" When she saw the pyro-Planeteer shake his head slowly, she looked him right in the eye with a determined gaze. "Well I think we need to remedy that right this minute." The older woman stood up and walked across to the kitchen.

Wheeler had normally been a bottomless pit when it came to food, packing away the burgers, pizzas, or whatever else he could get his hands on; and he always seemed to manage to burn it off almost immediately – until pregnancy entered the picture. Now he didn't want to even think of food with his baby gone. How could his mother possibly want him to eat at a time like this?

"Here we go," Bridget said as she returned a moment later and pushed a plate towards her son.

"I'm not hungry, Ma," the redhead mumbled.

"Nonsense." Bridget picked up a piece of toast. "It's your favorite, hot buttered toast with cinnamon sugar," she tenderly coaxed, hoping to tempt her son into eating.

"No, there's no point; its not gonna help," the young man resisted the offer as he tried to turn away.

A low rumble emanated from the invalids stomach, and the female parent persisted in her cause to feed her child. "Sounds like someone _is _hungry. Just one bite, for me?" Bridget coaxed again.

Wheeler looked at Bridget, and he knew that toast looked more appetizing than he thought. He had a feeling his mother wouldn't take no for an answer, so he reached for one of the slices. "Ok," he whispered as he relented and quietly munched the warm offering, coming to the realization that it really felt good to have it in his tummy. He hadn't realized how empty he was until that moment, and he quickly demolished the second slice. "Thanks ma," he smiled.

"Your welcome, sweetie, now how about a drink?" Bridget produced a sports bottle that she had already filled with milk.

"What's that?" the invalid asked, eying the bottle with some suspicion.

"I thought, since it was uncomfortable for you to sit up at the moment, this would make it a little easier for you," the older woman explained, pulling up the cap and passing the container over.

Wheeler tipped the bottle up and carefully sucked from the opened top. It worked like a charm, and he leaned against the pillows drinking the milk.

"Awww, he looks like a little baby," Gi whispered quietly to the other Planeteers as she watched her friend taking his drink from the bottle.

"He does look very cute," Linka agreed as she tried to burn the adorable image into her mind.

Ma-Ti found Gi's pocket camera in the desk drawer and took a photo. "I will bet this will make him laugh once he is feeling back to normal," the Kyapo whispered with a smile, imagining the look on his friends face once the picture would be developed.

After finishing the bottle, Wheeler placed one hand over his mouth and burped, and a yawn followed. This moment in time reminded his mother of the redheads early years; a full tummy and a warm bed had always made her little boy sleepy. She smiled and thought to herself that some things never change.

"I think you need to get some rest now, sweetheart. I'll be here when you wake up."

Wheeler yawned again; he was tired, and he allowed his eyes to slowly drift shut. The dream came again with him playing with a small child on the beach. He couldn't tell what the sex was, but he was certainly showing it how to fly a kite. This time, the aura was different, and he smiled warmly as the images fast forwarded to his teaching his teen how to ride the eco-cycles, the youngster's face and hair obscured by the helmet. Perhaps his friends were right; perhaps it was a vision of the future; perhaps he would be a dad after all.

"We need to close the shutters; the hurricane's coming in!" Gi shouted above the roar of the furious wind.

The day had started off stormy, and indoor activities had been planned; besides, no one really felt like being outside with Wheeler sick anyway. His friends longed to be near him even if he was asleep and resting peacefully. A couple of hours later, the wind had picked up speed announcing the arrival of Hurricane Fran. The weather reports had been warning of it for days; but the Planeteers were so wrapped up with the current situations with their eco-mission and Wheeler's illness that they failed to watch their local news reports. For at least a week, the meteorologists could only speculate just where the storm would hit, and the latest reports confirmed that the category 3 storm seemed destined to skirt the Planeteers' home, hitting Hope Island with enough force to drive everyone indoors for several days.

The Planeteers were used to storms and inclement weather; their home lay right in the middle of hurricane valley. Each member of the team had a task to do in preparation for such dangerous conditions: Kwame and Ma-Ti were in charge of securing the shutters on the windows and gathering all camping materials; Linka and Gi fetched blankets and pillows, knowing that if the storm lasted through the day, they would all be camping out that night in the common room. The girls were also in charge of scouring the bathtubs and filling them with fresh water that they might need for drinking, washing, and flushing. Wheeler was normally responsible for locking all the doors and securing loose articles; however, it was pretty obvious that he was in no fit state to help with storm related chores this time, and Ma-Ti took over the redheads tasks. Since Bridget had never been through a hurricane, she was left in charge of keeping an eye on her convalescing son, who lay peacefully tucked under his covers. If he were to stir, someone would have to be there if he should want something.

The team finished the preparation efforts just as the angry rain began to fall, and they all managed to meet back in the common room, shutting the door and bolting it against the wind and the deluge of juice from the sky.

So far, Wheeler had slept quietly through everything, the rest helping him to heal and return to a normal state of mind and health; however, as the dark clouds gathered it was clear he wouldn't rest for much longer. A loud clap of thunder jolted the American awake with a happy consequence!

"The baby just kicked! I felt it!" he screamed happily, sitting up and curling his arms around the bump. The child that he felt so sure he had lost was still alive; and, at that point, he couldn't have been happier! Another clap assaulted everybody's ears, and the baby jumped again, wriggling and reacting to the loud noises. "Shhhh … its ok little one, it's just a storm. Daddy's here," he cooed, feeling the baby settle inside him.

The other Planeteers and Wheeler's mother gathered around, feeling quite relieved that the young man was feeling a little better and was pulling out of the blue funk that gripped his heart for the last couple of days.

"The baby is to be scared of the storm?" Linka asked, kneeling at her friend's side and gingerly stroking the bump.

"Yeah, I think it must be frightened of the loud noises," Wheeler replied as he continued to comfort his unborn youngster.

The Russian leaned forward and kissed the plump dome, then reached up and kissed Wheelers cheek just as tenderly. "I am glad you are to be feeling better, Wheeler," she whispered.

The others agreed, smiling silently; they had never seen their streetwise friend looking so depressed, and it had really scared them for a while.

All of a sudden, the room was bathed into blackness as the storm took out the solar power.

"I thought that might happen," Kwame said quietly, switching on the battery lamp that lay nearby.

"Well we can not fix the box or get the generator going until the storm clears a little. It looks like we are camping tonight," Ma-Ti said with a shrug of the shoulders.

"I'm sorry we can't make your first visit to Hope Island more pleasant, Bridget," Gi said as she realized that, while they were used to the camp out conditions that storms forced upon them, their guest was not.

"That's quite alright, I was born in the '50's, and we used to have air raid drills and blackouts. Everyone was terrified that the Russians would attack-" the older woman suddenly gasped, realizing what she had said. "I'm sorry, Linka, I didn't mean…" she stuttered awkwardly as her cheeks flushed a bashful shade of raspberry pink.

"It is ok; history proves that relations were cold between America and Russia. I can not be to blaming you for deeds of our forefathers," the blonde smiled warmly, knowing no harm had been done.

"Anyway, as long as I have enough light to knit by, I'm happy." Bridget was pleased that she had not insulted the attractive young woman.

"What would you have done if the baby had been dead?" Wheeler asked, pulling himself a little more upright and only wincing slightly.

"We don't need to think about that, Jesse," the young mans mother scolded, for the threat was over and she did not approve of such morbid thoughts.

"I know, I was just wondering since you've been knitting like nobody's business for months now," the redhead pushed.

"Well, I guess if anything had happened, I would have put them away until you got married and started a family in a more conventional way," Bridget answered, giving her son a noogie.

"So what shall we do?" Kwame asked in search of a suggestion that would prevent the group from plunging into a state of boredom.

"We could play that game of Gi's, like last time the lights went out." Wheeler spoke up, thinking back to a similar night.

Story telling had become the Planeteers' favorite hurricane pastime ever since Hurricane Andrew blew through their area, and Gaia had told her eco-activists the story of a 1940's version of young environmental warriors. Many times, one Planeteer would tell an entire story, but Gi had once suggested that they tell a tale round robin style, where one person started a story and then left it to another to pick up the account where the first would leave off.

"You mean where we all took turns telling parts of a story?" the African questioned, for he felt that Wheeler hadn't really given much clue as to what he was talking about.

"Yes, that was a lot of fun. Should we sit in a circle again?" Ma-Ti asked remembering the creative stories that came from everyone's minds...

"I do not think Wheeler is up to sitting on the floor. Maybe we could gather around the sofa so he can stay tucked up and rest more comfortably," Linka interjected as she tugged on her right earlobe.

"That sounds like a good idea. Would you like to play, Bridget?" Gi asked, grabbing a few cushions.

"I don't think I'd be very good; you kids play." Bridget had settled herself in the rocking chair with her knitting and a lamp; the small halo of light revealed that she was making a tiny yellow cardigan, clicking busily and forming the cute filigree pattern of ducks along the edge...

"Come on, Ma, its easy. You just tell a story, picking up from where the previous person left off … please." Wheeler twisted as much as he dared and looked pleadingly at his mother.

"Oh ok then, guess I can't let you five have all the fun," the older woman laughed as she laid aside her knitting, standing and joining the group as they settled around their friend's temporary bed.

"Who wants to start?" Gi asked as the 5 healthy adults gathered around their friends' bed, and she placed a bright light in the centre to act as a gentle glowing campfire, one that had no chance of leaving them homeless during the storm...

"I will start this time," Kwame volunteered with a grin; he had the perfect idea in mind, one that he knew Wheeler would approve of.

"Wait a minute, I need some food," the redhead groaned, feeling his stomach grumble expectantly.

Linka giggled. "Now I am to be knowing you are back to normal," she happily countered. The American stuck his tongue out; for he wasn't sure he liked needing to eat all the time being seen as normal.

"Very funny."

"What would you like?" the Russian continued, standing up and ducking into the kitchen.

"Er yogurt or fruit; I don't mind. Just get what's convenient," the young man replied. He hadn't realized that bed rest meant the others having to fetch and carry for him every time he wanted something.

"Woah, I only wanted a snack," the surprised American retorted loudly watching wide eyed as Linka returned a while later with a full tray.

"Da, I decided to get some stuff for all of us. We are havink camp-out, nyet?" she replied handing her friend a box of goodies.

Wheeler looked curiously at the care package Linka had given him. She had prepared a sandwich, a pack of potato chips, a yogurt, a candy bar, and lots of fruit. The fire Planeteer wasn't sure he could eat all of that right now, but then none of them knew when the storm would end; this may be all that was available. Nobody really wanted to use the little gas stove to cook a meal for six, and they didn't feel comfortable asking Wheeler to cook with his fire power so soon after the scare.

"Is everyone sitting comfortably?" an excited Kwame asked, desperate to share his inspiration for the story.

"Shoot," Wheeler mumbled through a mouthful of yogurt, receiving a dirty look from his mother as a result; his manners certainly hadn't improved since he'd left home.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"The twenty-second century was a strange period in Earth's timeline," Kwame began to spin his highly creative tale...

The ship that was known as the Gaia SX5680 exploratory vessel shook violently, announcing the beginning of the mission and once again leaving Earth in the hopes of finding another habitable planet somewhere in the vast area that was the universe. Missions took place regularly, and every member of the 5 man crew had traveled the lonely darkness many times looking for a new home.

The expanding population of their own planet had long since stripped the land of resources, leaving the oceans and rivers thick with all the waste of humanity, the soil covered with stone and steel and the sky's black with smoke. Many that remained never left the safety of their biospheres; and why should they? Absolutely everything could be done from a computer anyway, as a few button presses could control the atmosphere perfectly, bringing about an exact temperature and humidity factor that could be reached no matter the season - not that seasons existed on this barren planet. Another click ordered food and drink from the great factories that dominated the open spaces. Meat was taken from strange genetically modified beasts, which were unrecognizable as species, and it could be made to taste of anything the individual desired. Therefore, killing was no longer even necessary. The removal of nervous systems and these creatures and the addition of amphibian genes meant that any amount of meat could be easily removed and grow back within hours. Vegetables had long since disappeared from the menu; they were too costly to produce, anyway, nothing had grown in the soils for over a century.

Humans, themselves, had adapted to this sedentary lifestyle of simulated surroundings and instant everything. Long fingers made typing easier, and large eyes allowed these people the use of their computers through the night. Sleep was no longer a requirement thanks, in part, to evolution and the ever bustling non-stop lifestyle that was characteristic of twenty-second century life. Many people worked constantly, tapping away and stockpiling money to pay for luxuries like computer games and special treats - luxuries that they'd never have time to enjoy. When these half creatures did move - which didn't happen often - their short, weak legs, so infrequently used, produced a slow waddling motion that would last only a few hundred yards. No more exercise was required, for movement was an unbelievably difficult effort that was only undertaken when an alternative computer was required or a task the android caretakers could not perform was necessary.

This was the majority; this was homo sapiens modernis; but their were others who were far different. This minority was comprised of humans that looked as they always had, that exercised and ate sensibly, only consuming the food that they could produce themselves. They shunned the digital world and hoped to see the magic of a sunrise one day. The colorful phenomenon was so often described in the books of old and was featured in illustrations on faded pages that showed the Earth in its former glory. Great mountain peaks capped with snow, swathes of green forest, deep azure ponds that swarmed with fish of every color also were memories that only came to life inside the confinement of two dimensional pages. These things were lovely images the analogue humans only saw in their dreams; it was persons such as these that lead the expeditions for a new home.

These people longed to find somewhere with fresh air and open spaces, an escape from the cramped bio domes that served as their only protection from acrid air and acid rain. Many missions had been dispatched, and many more had come back with the disappointing news that a new site for their colony was nowhere to be seen. The year was 2103 and, this time, it was the last chance for Terrans to colonize a new world. The Highstream Class craft had been built in 2025 when there was still some mineral ores left to produce the metal and plastic required for space travel; and, unfortunately, the vessel's age was showing.

"Here we go, boys!" Captain Jesse Wheeler called as the great craft rattled its way towards the heavens. The crew that was chosen for this mission was special, for they had all been named after a famous and remarkable set of humans that had lived over 115 years ago. The youths of long ago were known as the Planeteers; and this group had long fought for the preservation of the land, halting the destruction and standing as the patrons for wildlife. However, as every Earthling does, they had grown old and were unable to carry on with their fight for the Earth; and they had watched teary eyed as animal and plant species all over the world had been swallowed up in a mass of urban sprawl, disappearing from the face of the planet one by one.

"Breaking through the atmosphere in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," second officer, Commander Linka Piatikova, announced as the shuttle left the planet and sped towards the still uncharted area of space that would hopefully provide this soon to be homeless species with a safe place to hang its hat. A second chance was all they needed.

"How's she looking, Lieutenant?" the captain, fondly known to his crew simply as Wheeler, asked his first technician, Kwame Shaa

"Took a bit of hammering from the acid rain in the atmosphere, but seems to be holding together at the moment, sir" the Black man replied as he checked his monitors.

In the olden days, people with the Lieutenant's coloring would be associated with the continent of Africa, but it had been a long time since individual countries existed on the Earth. After the Oceans had dried up, the people had expanded there empire onto the once mighty Pacific. Unhappily, the largest water system in the world had become no more than a polluted puddle, and humans had lost all individuality. An old song had once talked of people being made of ticky tacky and all looking just the same; if the composer had only known how true it would become, he would have turned in his grave - if it still existed.

"Life support systems at 80," Lieutenant Commander Gi Zang called out, the finding wasn't what she wanted to see, but it would have to do.

"Set course for the Alpha Centauri galaxy, Ensign, and pray that we make it in one piece," Wheeler commanded his navigator, Ma-Ti Kwevas. This ship was disintegrating from underneath the good captain, and he was responsible for the lives of his crew and the fate of the human population. It was a burden, and the awful conditions of the Earth had weakened him both physically and mentally. Despite his youth of 30 years, he felt considerably older. "On my mark … warp factor 1.5."

"Aye, sir, course laid in," Ma-Ti complied with his commanding officer's order.

"Execute." Wheeler slumped into the captain's chair and closed his eyes as he felt the ship violently lurch forward upon the activation of the warp drive.

The timer beeped loudly, making the huddled group jump; they had been so engrossed in their friend's tale that they had completely forgotten the chronometer had been going.

"Me next, me next!" Wheeler called, bobbing up like a child and instantly regretting such a sharp movement as a piercing contraction shot through his stomach.

"Careful Jesse," the young man's mother warned, seeing the momentary expression of pain that crossed her sons face.

He nodded weakly and spoke more quietly, "I wanna go next please, Gi."

The Asian Planeteer reset the timer and announced, "Ready when you are, Wheeler," she smiled, excitedly anticipating just what would happen next?

"Captain, we're being haled," Gi observed as she saw the com panel to her right glowing a bright yellow.

"Break silence." Wheeler said before the ship's speakers activated and the surround sound broadcast came to life.

"You are entering a protected area of space. Please state your vessel name and clearance code," the robotic voice seemed to boom from all around the tiny craft, shaking its already fragile hull.

"We do not have a clearance code; we are just passing through," Wheeler responded through the open channel communicator, squinting into the darkness for the source of the voice.

"Please state your vessel name and clearance code!" the voice repeated. It sounded quite cold and drawled in a horrible monotone and was apparently ignorant of the captain's answer.

"Repeat, we do not have a clearance code; we are the Gaia SX5680, an exploratory ship from the Planet Earth in the Milky Way Galaxy. We're just seeking habitable planets to which we can relocate before our home world is destroyed." Wheeler calmly spoke the mission brief and waited.

Silence descended around them; their communication must have been accepted; and it seemed they were free to continue. Suddenly, the ship shuddered violently and each of the crew's panels lit up like a Tokyo high street. They shuddered as they realized they were being pulled out of the sky!

"We are caught in some sort of force field, Captain, engines are not responding!" Linka shouted frantically pressing keys on her consol and trying to get a reaction from the aging vessel.

Darkness hit as the electrics fizzed into non-existence. "Great," Captain Wheeler muttered, for it was bad enough that they couldn't escape from whatever this was; now they couldn't even see where they were going. "Brace for impact!" he shouted, anticipating the crash landing that could take place at any split second! All too soon, a bump rattled the crew and their vessel, and they concluded they must have landed, but where?

"Your craft is surrounded. Exit with your hands up," the metallic voice boomed once again.

If the exploration officers were truly surrounded, they had no choice but to obey. They were on a scientific mission and not aboard a warrior ship; therefore, hey carried no weapons on board.

The crew of the Gaia solemnly exited their ship in single file, hands held high. They longed to see who their captors were, but, at the same time, dreaded what might meet their eyes. For centuries, tales of barbaric species living at the edges of the known universe had been told around camp fires. Some said they were humans who had gone mad with loneliness after their ships failed and left them stranded and alone. Other people believed that they were the illusive little green men that man had long searched for. Only they weren't so little; and unlike the cartoons from the 20th century, most of them were not cute.

Jesse Wheeler was an experienced man; he had started his career at a young age as a warrior, encountering alien species and battles that would make the hardest of men run for cover. Unfortunately for him, an encounter with space pirates had ended that career when he had been badly injured, left with a permanent limp. Unlike his comrades he did not possess a degree, and his mind did not accept scientific theories easily. As far as he was concerned, these officers who were serving under his command were the brainy ones; he was just there to fly the ship and be the tough guy. However, he knew if there was a need to escape on foot, his gammy leg would endanger the crew rather than help them. Still, as the oldest, he was happy to lay down his life in the line of duty, believing full well that people like him were not going to change the world but the likes of his crew just might.

"You have been caught trespassing in the delta galaxy, and as such, will be executed. You have 10 minutes to argue your case, alien entities." The instruction seemed to fall from above, pressing on the shoulders of the 5 humans, its very strength forcing them to crouch and shudder.

"What do we do?" Ma-Ti quietly asked his commanding officer.

"Nothing we can say will help us now. We have already been tried and sentenced; the 10 minutes is merely a formality," Wheeler whispered back, drawing on his knowledge of these hostile strangers.

The delta galaxy was legendary for loss of human lives. In fact, more lives had been lost there than anywhere in the universe, the annual death toll outstripped many of the great space battles. A capture was certainly a death sentence, and once you were caught you knew the end was near. The question on Wheeler's mind was clear; how had they come through here; they should have avoided this area all together.

"We cannot just let them execute us, we haven't done anything to deserve death," Gi pleaded, a desperation mirrored in her soft brown eyes that tugged at the very strings of Wheelers heart.

"There isn't much of a choice; words will not win them over. Looks like our only hope is escape." With that he stood up "We do not accept your charges!" he boldly called out, knowing full well what would happen next.

The silent and inactive guards that had stood awaiting their instructions suddenly seemed to jerk as one and focus on the group.

In unison they chanted, "You have been charged with death; we the armies of the delta galaxy now undertake that char…"

WHAMM! Wheeler's fist hit the leader, squarely rendering him unconscious. "RUN!" he shouted as the metallic squadron began to retaliate. Their steps boomed loudly as they marched forward as one, metal hitting metal and laser guns aimed at the retreating crew. "Quick in there!" the young leader screamed as he noticed a compound that sat just a hundred meters ahead. Cursing his injury, Wheeler hobbled through the maze of corridors, leading his friends left and right, trying ardently to lose the fighters whose deafening steps echoed in his head. The trouble was, evasive maneuvers did the prisoners no good, for the robotic guards were always behind, always following.

Finally entering through a doorway that appeared to be safe, the crew of the Gaia came to a stop as they realized there was no way out; it was a dead end. "Barricade the door!" the captain quickly instructed. He knew he was prolonging the inevitable, but he still had to try for the protection of his crew and himself. He then pressed a switch on the wall, and the darkness came alive with colored lights that seemed to be coming from 6 hollows, each a different color. After concluding that each porthole contained water, the captain ran his hand through his hair, a plan formulating in his mind. "We can hide in these!" he spoke, trying to be heard over the noise from outside that was increasing as each second passed

"Captain, those things will find us; we will only be below the surface. Anyway, they work off of brain waves, not vision" Linka began to argue, for her university training resurfaced in her mind and reminded her how right she was about the synthetic warriors.

"Can you think of a better idea, Commander? I say it is better to die trying than to stand here like lambs at the slaughterhouse!" Wheeler bellowed, his own mistake at locking them in this dead end hanging heavy on his mind.

With a nod, everyone agreed to take the plunge; and taking each others hands, they leapt into the first pool. A soft red light played around them, but frighteningly, they were sinking, the surface dropping away as they fell uncontrollably through the liquid. When they could no longer hold their breath, they gave each other a last glance and faced their death together.

"We can breathe," Kwame voiced his surprise as the suffocation of drowning failed to come.

"What is this stuff?" Ma-Ti questioned, for he didn't understand how a liquid that looked and felt like water could pull them down and yet allow them to breathe and talk as they normally could.

Above the hidden crew members, the collective armed guards crashed through the door to find nothing; the small electrical traces from its prey had disappeared; they were no where to be seen. As one the unit turned and marched back to the main docking area to report the mysterious disappearance of the captives.

How long had the adventurers been floating downwards? It felt like hours, but surely they couldn't have been gone for more than a few minutes. With a bump, they landed on a solid floor and looked around aghast!

"Where are we?" Kwame asked, looking around at the strange buildings and people who were going about there business. He had never seen anything like this before.

Captain Wheeler unclipped the electronic locator from his belt; he always carried this specific gadget, for it was capable of telling the user the exact location, date and time no matter where its owner was. It had been a useful tool over the years, especially since the officer had once been on a mission that landed him in a strange world where time ran backwards. It was this handy gizmo that had worked out the location. It was also handy for travel to far distant galaxies that could be 2 or 3 century's behind the Earth's timeline; after all, there was no point in asking for a PR56JHG engine part on a planet that still thought it was in the 19th century and traveled via horse and carriage.

"Earth…" the young man looked at the screen and pressed a few buttons, waiting for more info to scroll by on the tiny screen.

"I don't ever remember seeing an Earth like this, Captain, are you sure that things not on the fritz?" Gi asked, looking around before noticing that Wheeler's mouth had dropped wide open in shock.

"What is it?" Linka asked, knowing too well that it was not usual for the captain to be surprised at anything!

"According to this, we are in 15th Century France, and I don't mean in another galaxy; we have somehow time traveled backwards to the planet Earth in the 1400's…" Wheeler spoke as he continued to stare incredulously at the readout.

"Well if that's true, then we need to find some cover. Our modern clothes are starting to draw a crowd," Ma-Ti pointed out, noticing the local population had stopped their chores and were staring intently at the new comers who were dressed in jeans and protective space garments. They certainly stood out like carrots on a rose bush.

Dashing for cover, the group found a hiding place and came to a stop, breathing hard from the burst of physical effort they had just put forth. Although they were part of the most physically fit among the Earthlings, they still got winded quite easily because of the poor air they had been breathing throughout their lives.

"What happened?" Wheeler faced his crew, wanting there thoughts on the current situation in which they had suddenly found themselves.

"We appear to have slipped through a time vortex. Scientists have been trying for years to access past and future time periods, but I have only ever seen theories on paper." Linka explained the most obvious solution as best she could.

"So what happens now?" Kwame asked. Even though the crew was fitted with earpieces that were capable of translating the local populous and voice adaptors that allowed them to speak the archaic French language, they would still manage to stick out like a carpenter's sore thumb. Their modern attire and hairstyles prevented them from blending in, and he knew all to well from his reading of Earth history that many early cultures were suspicious of strangers - with good reason. Primitive mankind believed that those who were different from them often spelt trouble.

"Holo-emitters are not responding; battery power is running low, and we have nowhere to recharge them," Linka stated after attempting to activate her wrist mounted holographic emitter. She had insisted the entire crew wear them, despite her captain's failure to understand why they would need disguises or personal invisibility shields.

"I guess we'll need to get some disguises. Girls…" Wheeler looked at his female crew members. The message was perfectly clear; in a time where woman could over power the strongest of men, Linka and Gi were the crew's strongest asset. Pulling their hair bands loose and removing the most modern of their clothes, the women waited for just the right minute before stepping from their hiding place and confronting an armed guard with charm and grace.

"Some fun, sir?" Linka asked, caressing one of the men's cheeks.

"All the girls love a soldier," Gi added, pouting her lips and batting her long, dark eyelashes.

The trick worked perfectly, and the group was lead under cover back to where the rest of the crew lay in waiting. The act was swift, and soon five new musketeers entered the market place, unnoticed by everyone and free to go about their business. They knew they had to fit in while they worked to find their way back to the ship.

"Halt in the name of the King!" A shout from behind caused the group to freeze in their tracks, sending cold shivers through each spine. Were they to be found out? This was a real worry, for punishment in these times was strict or even fatal.

"You are away from your route, Captain, explain your actions." A tall man with dark, curly hair and a small goatee approached in front of the group, striding confidently and intending on getting some answers.

Wheeler was forced to think on his feet and quickly saluted a man who appeared as his senior. "Sir, I saw signs of disturbance and rushed my guard to dispel the vigilantes before injury occurred."

There was a deafening and heart stopping silence, as the man seemed to consider the argument. Time seemed to drag as Wheeler and his crew waited to hear their fate. The question on their minds - were they free to go or found out to be strangers who needed to be taken care of – or more accurately, punished?

"It is lucky that you were so close by. Now return to the palace for your orders."

As he continued telling his part of the story, Wheeler gestured with his face and changed his voice to add a third dimension to the words he was spinning. There was a time that he was terrible at this game, his stories focusing on getting with the girl - usually Linka - and having little plot or imagination. His friends had always suspected that he had an amazing imagination, as he read so many books and watched countless films. Coupled with that, his childhood had been quiet because he'd spent a lot of time alone, not allowed to play loudly with what few toys he had because it would likely annoy his father. It was the perfect setting for imagination to get a hold and plant its seeds firmly in his mind. Now, as he wound his tale, they sat gripped with the feeling of suspense! This was amazing; it was futuristic, detailed, and full of mystery and subterfuge. It was a story that kept them all hooked, and no one noticed when the timer went off; they just kept listening. Thinking that this would be the perfect plot for a book, Ma-Ti was secretly glad that he had set the hand held tape recorder going; maybe he would work on convincing Wheeler to write up the adventure later on when he was feeling better.

The daring battle with the Cardinal's men was over; the King was safe; but, now, the crew remembered their real lives as explorers. They were not soldiers of His Majesty's guard; they were space travelers who were trapped in some sort of time bubble. How were they to escape? Wandering the palace in deep thought, Captain Wheeler noticed a door that seemed unfamiliar to him. According to the timer/locator he kept hidden beneath his tunic, he had been here for 6 months; however, he did not recognize this place at all. Gently turning the handle, the man opened the creaky door. Suddenly, in an airy, brightly lit room, he saw 6 pools of water that were lighted in green, blue, pink, purple, and yellow. In an instant, his memory was jogged, and he remembered how they had arrived at this place. Marking the spot, he collected his crew and returned in hopes that he hadn't simply imagined their chance to escape and carry on with their lives. The pools lay there as smooth and clear as glass; and after taking one final look around the palace that had been their home for half a year, the five grabbed hands and jumped into the blue colored well. This time, as they sank into the water, they felt no fear of drowning; their memories had been restored; and they wondered just what world they would end up in next.

"Ooops guess I did more than two minutes," Wheeler commented, looking at the timer that had long since gone off.

"It does not matter that you went over; that story was amazing! I felt like I was to being right there with the space travelers," Linka gasped, feeling as though she had been pulled from some vivid dream,

"My turn then … hmmm … I don't know if I can follow your swashbuckling, but I think I can create another of the pool worlds for the crew to explore." Gi sat, thoughtfully considering the options, then nodded for the story telling time to begin once again.

The game continued with each story ending with the crew jumping into a different colored pool and facing strange new worlds and tasks as they strove to return to their own time. How long had they been gone? It seemed like years. Finally, it fell to Ma-Ti to finish, but he only got the crew as far as the pools when the timer went off.

"Why do you not finish it, Wheeler?" he suggested, looking over at his friend who lay there with a grin playing across his lips.

"I've already had a turn; guess it just wont get finished…" the redhead shrugged, thinking of the wonderful worlds his friends had created, watery castles with pirates, the wild west, and even a haunted house. The different genres had been covered, and everything from sci-fi to romance brought the colorful story more alive with each story teller's words.

"You have to finish it, Wheeler; we need to know what happens to the brave crew." Kwame laughed, pleased that his idea about a space exploratory team could have created such an exceptional story.

"Don't you want to finish? It's your story, and they still haven't gone into the green pool yet," Wheeler wanted to know; he really wanted to end it; he knew just what was needed, but it was his friends idea that had started everything rolling. Kwame shook his head, for he could see the glint in Wheeler's eye that told him he had an idea.

The crew of the Gaia had been traveling through various vortexes for so long, they had completely lost track of the time they were absent from their home world. Even though that green pool had brought them to a perfect paradise, they knew they had to return home and carry out their original mission. One day, as the crew sat in the cave in which they met for quiet reflection, they decided to venture deeper into the darkened space, to find the colored pools waiting for them.

"Something's different about these pools, Captain." Gi pointed out to her superior officer. "I don't remember ever seeing a white pool before."

"Perhaps it will lead us back home; it has to. We tried all the other ones." Linka postulated as she tugged on her right earlobe.

"What have we got to lose? As they used to say in the Planeteers' time, 'Let's book"!" Wheeler commanded as he cued everyone to catch hands and prepare to take a dive into the water.

"Jumping through the white water, the crew found themselves appearing to travel upwards! It was impossible, as they had just jumped down. Maybe this pool had a negative gravity field. The question was, where was there to go that required them to travel up? Surely, the only thing above them was the room that orbited the world they had just left.

With a bump, the crew arrived in a dimly lit room. Small and cavernous, the place seemed familiar; and as their eyes adjusted to the low light levels, they realized they were not alone. A tall, willowy man who was wearing a white lab coat, dark hair that spilled wild about his shoulders, and thick glasses, sat quietly observing them. "How did you like my little experiment?" he asked, barely moving and patiently anticipating his company's answer.

"Where are we? What year is this?" Wheeler demanded, his brain screaming that the last time they were here an army of cyber men was following them, determined to kill; there had been no humans here before.

"Why don't you ask your machine?" The man indicated the gadget that still hung on Wheelers belt and remained silent as the captain tapped away on the miniature keys.

"It's 2103 … we're back home, or at least back to where we started … but where are the guards?"

"They are gone; I persuaded them that you had left."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons. How was the experiment?"

"What experiment?"

"Why the pools of course. Each one contains a world created from the great literary classics. Did you not find yourself in 15th century France fighting alongside the musketeers, or in the lagoons of neverland helping peter pan and the lost boys defeat captain hook? Did you not explore the mansion of the notorious Dr Jekyll, or visit the moors outside Wuthering heights…"

"We were living in books?"

"A rather crude analogy, but yes."

"Why?"

"Because, like you, I am from Earth. There is nothing out here; there is no alternative planet that we can colonize. When I was caught trespassing here and was locked up, I waited to be rescued, but no one came. Back in those days, they imprisoned trespassers instead of executing them. The rest of my crewmates either went mad or died from sickness, leaving me as the sole survivor of the starship Cochran's crew. After a while, I won favor with the emperor here; I was an engineer, and my skills came in handy for a world of robots. Still, I longed to escape; and so I experimented with the creation of time vortexes. If I could just find a way to transport myself back home, I could be happy. Creating worlds from books was the first step, but I needed to test it. Your arrival was perfect, and I lead you silently down corridors to my lab; it was only a matter of time before you entered the pools. It was your only chance."

"You tricked us into testing your idea?"

"Just think of yourselves as pioneers."

"Well do you want to know how your experiment worked? It worked great. You can live and breathe wherever you are; you can marry and have a family … anything. But you know the problem is whatever happens, you are always stuck on this ship, because the worlds in these pools are an illusion."

As Wheelers words hit home with the scientist, he broke down and confessed, "Your right, but how else can I get out of here? The emperor will not release me; useful I may be, but I am still a prisoner. I can't die here!"

"Then help us; get us a ship and let us escape. You can come with us; we will take you back home, where you won't be a prisoner anymore."

"You mean it?"

"You have my word of honor. If you can get us past the guards, then we promise to help you."

A week later, a strange craft landed on Earth, and the glorious crew emerged.

"Captain Wheeler, so good to see you again, we thought we'd lost you," the chief science officer hugged the young man tightly.

"No way, we even found someone you might know…" Wheeler gestured as the officer looked at the thin disheveled man who stood back from the rest of the group.

"I can't believe it … lieutenant Summers … you disappeared 16 years ago; we thought you were dead."

Leaving the officer with his old friend, Wheeler and his crewmates moved to the debriefing area. Suddenly, the whole space station was abuzz with joyous chatter; the famous lieutenant Trevor summers had returned home, and there was a lot to learn from him. Even though Wheeler and his crew were unable to locate a new world on which to establish a colony, they were awarded medals for having rescued the missing science officer, a man who had once formulated a string theory about time travel and dreamed of using this ability to set right mistakes of the past.. Perhaps there might be hope for Earth yet, if the scientist were able to resume the research he had unwillingly abandoned over a decade and a half ago.

"So you came back from the delta galaxy …" Colonel Emile Clash looked up from his paperwork and gazed at the crew. "Anything to report?"

"No sir, no habitable planets out there."

The colonel sadly nodded; he had suspected as much. "Captain, what happened up there?" he asked.

"Sir, even if I could tell you, you'd never believe me," Wheeler answered, and with a smart salute, he turned and left. It was time for some much needed rest.

"Speaking of which, I think you could do with some rest yourself," Bridget stated as she climbed to her feet and pulled the cozy covers over her son. She was right, he was tired after recounting all the adventures in his story; and with a gentle yawn, the redhead closed his eyes and went to sleep. "Did anyone else notice he forgot to tell us how the crew got back into their original uniforms at the end?" Bridget giggled to the four conscious Planeteers.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

"I have never known Wheeler to sleep so much," Ma-Ti voiced his concern as he looked over at the slumbering American.

"Well, I think being pregnant's making him more tired; that scare probably took a lot out of him; and he's also still getting over that chill," Gi replied, showing off her vast medical knowledge.

"Sounds like my little boys been in the wars; you say he has had a chill too?" Bridget instantly felt uneasy, for she knew Wheeler should not be overdoing things in his present condition.

"Da, the last mission we went on, he was captured. They soaked him in cold water and tied him against a cold pipe; when we managed to find him, he was not to being very well. He feeling cold and shivery and his asthma was pretty bad. We gave him his inhaler and set him free and got him back here as fast as we could. Unfortunately, he still got a fever," Linka explained, apparently not realizing that Bridget did not need to hear about her son being so ill.

"He was ok though; we wrapped him up nice and warm and made sure he ate something," Kwame attempted to reassure the older woman and relieve any anxiety she might have felt for her adult child.

"And that caused the scare?"

Gi shook her head and sighed. "We don't know. After he got that call from his dad, he went to sleep; and when he woke up, he was convinced that his father had died. He got really panicky, and then suddenly, he was in just so much pain that we didn't know what to do. We took him to see Kristine, and she managed to calm him down; but because he couldn't feel the baby, he thought he'd lost it. We still couldn't get him to believe that his dad was ok."

"Then Kristine said that he was well enough to go home as long as he had a week's bed rest." Kwame continued as Gi sipped from a water bottle.

"Then we managed to get hold of you. He has been so much better since you arrived; he was calling out for you in the hospital," Ma-Ti picked up the explanation where his dark skinned teammate had left off.

"He was?"

"Yes, he kept saying he wanted his mommy; we really wanted to make him feel better, but we were not able to reach you," Kwame said with gentle tones.

"Well it seems you've been doing a fine job taking care of him so far," Bridget praised the youths as she gazed lovingly and Wheeler groaned slightly, shifting in his sleep. "I hope he's going to take it a little easier now; having a baby is very hard work, especially towards the end," she added upon remembering how it was when she was carrying a certain future fire Planeteer inside her womb.

"Da, Kristine has told him not to go on any more missions; perhaps he will listen to her."

Bridget laughed quietly. "That sounds like my Jesse, not listening to good advice. He certainly gets his stubborn streak from his father. Now what shall we do while sleeping beauty takes 40 winks?"

The Planeteers could already see where Wheeler got his quirky personality, and they couldn't help giggling to themselves.

"You and Wheeler are very much alike, if you do not mind my saying," Kwame said as he smiled in the parent's direction.

"Yes, he comes by his wit honestly."

"What does that mean?"

"It's a way of saying we're similar; he inherited my sense of humor and my straight to the point attitude. 'Never use a dozen words when one can say the same thing' I say. We're not the most subtle people, but we're always honest." As Bridget spoke, she opened a few drawers, apparently searching for something.

"What are you looking for?" Gi wanted to know.

"Well I thought since the TV's out and it's too dark to read or knit, we could play a few hands of Bullshit."

"I beg your pardon!" Linka sharply blurted her reaction, quite surprised to hear such language coming from this proper lady.

"Oh I'm sorry darling, it's the name of a card game; we can use its other name if you want. Some people call it Bluff; I know Trevor's family does."

"Nyet, it is ok. Now how do you play?"

"It's quite simple; Jesse loves this game. You deal the cards out among you; some people end up with more than others, but that's ok. Then the idea is to get rid of your cards first. You go in a circle, and the first person is supposed to get rid of aces, then the next twos, threes and so on. Now, if the person doesn't have that card, they can try to put down other cards; and if someone suspects them of cheating, they call out 'bullshit.' Then the cards are checked, and if the person who does the accusing is wrong they end up with the entire discard pile; if they are right, the cheater has to take the discard pile." Bridget quickly explained the rules as she shuffled the deck of cards that Gi had recently handed her.

"That sounds like a lotta fun!" Ma-Ti exclaimed as he settled into one of the seats.

"That sounds a little like a game we have in Russia called 'Verish' Ne Verish'." Linka settled herself next to their guest and smiled; maybe she would actually win at cards for once, something that rarely happened when she and Wheeler played poker for cookies.

"And since it's just a game, I guess we can allow the word 'bullshit' to be used. We don't normally swear on Hope Island," Gi added.

"Well that's laudable; you were able to clean up Jesse's mouth? He managed to pickup his father's dialect. Joe always had a fresh mouth, but it got worse after Vietnam. I had often wondered how Jesse would kick that habit."

"well, it took a strip of duct tape, but we got him to curb it" Linka recalled the day when she had heard enough of Wheeler's filthy words and secured the sticky, plastic gag over his mouth, determined he would not be allowed to take it off until he learned his lesson and stopped using the four letter language she felt was terribly offensive.

A few minutes later, after a couple of hands of cards had been played, the Planeteers heard a low grunt from the sofa, and Wheeler sat up yawning and rubbing his eyes.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked, watching his friends enjoying themselves over the game.

"We are to be playing a game your mother calls 'bullshit,' Yankee."

"Ohhh man, I love that game; you could have told me" the redhead protested, adopting a whining tone to his voice as he realized he was missing out on all the fun.

"You were asleep. We were just passing time while you got some much needed rest; you can play now if you like."

Wheeler smiled as he realized that his mother and friends weren't excluding him after all.

"Here, you can take my cards if you want, Wheeler, I need to start fixing lunch." Gi passed the bedridden twenty-something her hand as the others changed their positions and set the discard pile on the coffee table beside the North American's temporary bed.

"Hungry again, Jesse?" Bridget commented as she heard an audible rumble emulating from her sons distended belly.

"'fraid so; guess this little ones got my appetite huh?" The patient's line caused everyone to laugh; Wheeler's appetite was world famous – at least to those who knew him.

"Here you go, see if this fills you up." The Asian Planeteer returned with a tray of goodies and handed Wheeler a plate.

It looked delicious, and it was clear she had been busy with the food preparation. On the plate lay a cheese and salad sandwich and some fruit salad. There were potato chips as well, but the American noticed he was given only a few of these. He wasn't sure whether his friends were trying to cut down his salt intake or prevent him from getting too many unhealthy calories. Whatever the reason for the skimpy portion, he decided not to say anything and took a large bite of the sandwich.

"Hehe, guess your belly sometimes comes in handy," Gi giggled as she observed how Wheeler had rested his plate on the large dome while he used both hands to hold the sandwich together.

"Mmmmt swe usg it wiiirl its thres," the patient mumbled through a mouthful.

"Jesse do not talk with your mouth full no one can understand you," Bridget scolded again, wondering if there would be the day were she would be able to treat her boy as both a son an adult and not just as her overgrown child. Of course, this could be just a men thing, as she had seen Joe munching a burger while talking to his AA sponsor on the phone.

Wheeler swallowed and repeated his comment for all to hear. "I said I might as well use it while its there."

Suddenly, the plate moved, and Wheeler was forced to catch it before it fell to the floor, taking his lunch with it.

"I guess someone did not like being used as a table," Ma-Ti laughed.

"I think you may be right, little buddy. Hey there Junior didn't you like my plate resting on you?" the American asked as he addressed the bulge and carefully rubbed where the plate had sat.

The other Planeteers and Bridget smiled to themselves, for it seemed weird to see Wheeler talking to his stomach; however, it was also kind of sweet. One thing was for sure; this baby would be well cared for when it arrived.

"Do not get dehydrated, Yankee, you know that can bring on the Braxton Hicks; and I am not to thinking you want any more pain right now."

Wheeler nodded; he had already experienced a few small episodes of Braxton hicks; supposedly, it was his body preparing for birth. Whatever purpose they served, it was uncomfortable, and Linka was right; dehydration could bring them on. He took a sip of water and was suddenly aware of a different discomfort, one that required getting up. The fire Planeteer carefully threw back the covers and started to swing his legs across, ready to put his bare feet onto the floor.

"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Bridget demanded.

"I gotta pee, ma; that usually involves getting up."

After a few seconds, the older woman nodded her approval, and Wheeler slowly stood up. He felt a slight tugging sensation in his gut as the last of the muscle spasms from his scare died away.

"Allow me to help you, my friend," Kwame offered his assistance, standing up and extending his hand.

"I'm a big boy; I can pee by myself," the redhead protested, not fully understanding the gesture.

"I meant I will help you over to the bathroom; I thought you might still be a little woozy from the medication."

Now that he thought of it, Wheeler did feel a little light headed. Whether it was from the fever or, as his friend had said, the medication. He didn't know, but he gladly accepted the Africans assistance to the half-bath across the room. Kwame stopped at the doorway and allowed Wheeler to continue alone and have some privacy. Feeling very much relieved, Wheeler emerged from the smallest room to find Kwame waiting patiently to escort him back to his sick bed. Soon, he was settled and feeling full. Once again, he was ready for some fun.

"I think the storm is passing," Kwame voiced his observation as he gazed out the window and to a grey evening.

"I don't know, still looks pretty black over there," Gi replied, joining her friend. "If the weather report was right and its hurricane Fran passing over us, I think we're in for a rough night," the Asian girl muttered, as she really didn't like the look of the clouds on the horizon.

"You think this is just the eye?"

"I don't know, but that looks like more bad weather coming toward us."

The two Planeteers allowed the curtain to fall back into place and returned to the others, who were playing a new game.

"You wanna join us?" Wheeler, who was leaning back against the pillows and smiling, asked. In the last few hours, the color had come back to his cheeks, and he looked much better.

"What are you doing?" was the question on Gi's mind.

"It's like a word association game; I say something like … I dunno … sand, and the next person has to think of something that's associated to sand … like beach. Only thing is they have to say both words, so you get sand beach. Then the next person says something related to beach and says all three words, and you go on from there. Our record, so far, is 10 words; then Ma-Ti forgot one." Wheeler winked in his buddy's direction. And the Kyapo stuck his tongue out in jest, as he knew his big brother was only teasing.

"Sounds like fun."

"Ok, I'll start … hmmm … hill." Wheeler started this new game's ball rolling.

"Hill, trek." Bridget chimed in.

"Hill, trek, star." Gi was the next to play.

"Hill, trek, star, galaxy." Kwame said.

"Hill, trek, star, galaxy, chocolate." Linka added.

"Wait, chocolate? And how is that related to galaxy?" Wheeler wanted to know.

"It is a chocolate bar in England. Do you not remember we bought some the last time we were there?" Linka reminded her bedridden companion.

"And you interrupted, so you have to do a forfeit," Ma-Ti eagerly chimed out.

"No, I just wanted to get the connection," Wheeler tried to argue.

"You have to do a forfeit," the Kyapo chimed again in a singsong voice.

"Oh all right, what do I have to do?"

"You have to make us laugh."

"Ok…" Wheeler started to reach his arm across to Linka, planning to tickle her.

"Without using your hands!" the South American warned, determined to make the challenge more complicated.

"Fine, I'll tell you a story. Have you noticed that when we read books we pronounce the letters and words but we never pronounce the punctuation?" the redhead began reciting his favorite comedy sketch by a comedian named Victor Borge.

"Oh nyet, I love this sketch!"

"Now the sounds for the punctuation marks are as follows, full stop's…" The redhead carefully popped his lips, making a short sound that would represent the presence of a period. "The sound for the dash…" This time he made a swishing noise. "Now an exclamation mark is a sideways dash with a full stop." The young man carefully combined the two previous noises; and his friends were already fighting to hold off the giggles. "A comma…" This time he let out a squeak. "An opening quotation mark is a double comma." He emitted two squeaks. "Now, a question mark is a little tricky; it's a long curvy line with a full stop." The entertaining Planeteer made another noise that sounded a little like a drawn out quack, in fact rather like the duck caller they had bought him one time for chridtmas as a joke; and, this time, the Planeteers and Wheelers mother could not help but laugh at the show!

"You sound like a constipated duck!" Ma-Ti chuckled.

An unperturbed Wheeler continued and described the noises for a semi-colon and a colon. "Now to give you an example, I will read a story." He cleared his throat.

"'Once upon a time, the prince was riding through the woods. Suddenly, he saw a terrible dragon!

"What is this?" asked the prince.

"Argh," said the dragon.

"Those are fighting words!" said the prince. "Take that, and that, and that, and that!" said the prince.

So the dragon took that, and that, and that, and that, and that was the end of the dragon. And this is the end of this!'"

By this point, the Planeteers for wind, water, earth and heart were almost rolling on the floor, tears streaming from their eyes and their sides aching. No matter how many times they heard this it still sounded absolutely funny! Wheeler, himself, was trying not to laugh as he delivered the words that were stashed so well in his head.

"Ok ok!" Ma-Ti exclaimed, trying to control his breathing again. "You managed the forfeit. Now where were we?"

"I don't know, but you know something else that comes to mind…" Wheeler smiled, a twinkle shining in his eye that his friends hadn't seen for a long while.

"What?" Linka asked and almost instantly regretted doing so.

"No one expects the Spanish inquisition; our chief weapon is fear, fear and surprise, surprise and fear … hey!" the redhead protested as a soft pillow hit him at point blank range.

"Alright that's enough now; this game is a little too rough," Bridget stepped in, for as far as she was concerned, her son was still delicate; and throwing pillows at him, no matter how soft, was risky. Of course, it was just high spirits, and she was glad that Wheeler was feeling up to such things; but it did need to stop.

After a simple dinner had been warmed up on the small gas stove, Wheeler found that he felt sleepy once again and snuggled down among the covers for a nap. Not long after his friends followed suit, there was no choice but to wait until the storm blew itself out.

"I'm sorry your stay isn't more comfortable, Bridget," Gi apologized as the older lady settled onto one of the air beds.

"That's ok, love, you didn't know how bad the storm would be. Anyway, I've had fun with all of you so far; and Jesse seems much better for the company."

As Linka slipped into her own makeshift bed and switched off the light, the storm started to move along, and the island was bathed in the light of a large full moon.

The morning brought a freshness to the island; the lull after a storm made the world seem brand new for just a few hours. Of course, the evening's entourage of weather meant it would be necessary to make storm checks, a chore the Planeteers were quite used to. Awakening early to the glowing sunshine, they made a plan to tackle the damage report before breakfast.

"How's everything?" Bridget kindly enquired as her new friends trudged back in to the common room.

"It is not bad, minimal damage," Kwame reported with a smile.

"Just a small leak in Wheeler's roof; but, luckily, it missed all the furniture. We'll fix it and then he can have his own space while he recovers," Gi added as she returned her survey stuff to its rightful place.

"How is sleeping beauty?" Ma-Ti laughed, adopting Bridget's term of endearment for the still unconscious man on the couch.

"Still out for the count," the older woman replied, bustling over and gently brushing Wheelers bangs from his face. "Good morning, my sunshine," she whispered to the sleepy youth.

"Mornin," Wheeler mumbled in return as he struggled to sit up. Pushing his hair back, the fire Planeteer yawned and stretched, relieving the tension in his back.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Linka asked, noting her friend's healthy glow.

"Much better, really relaxed, like I had a really good sleep," Wheeler absently scratched his side and leaned back contentedly. He didn't feel cold or tired; the aches in his bump had gone, and he could feel the tiny tickly movements of his baby gently moving around.

"Well, I hope everyone likes waffles because I made enough to feed an army," Bridget grinned, returning to the kitchen and fetching a steaming plate.

"Oh cool! Guys, you're in for a treat; ma's waffles are the best in the world!" the American chirped brightly because he loved his mothers cooking!

"Well thank you, Jesse, I even have your favorite topping ready," the female parent smiled, bringing a portion to her temporarily bed bound son.

"Oh yum, yogurt and strawberries with honey! Thanks ma."

"Be careful, sweetheart, they're still hot." Mrs. Wheeler gently ruffled the young mans hair and returned to the others to serve their breakfast. It was an unexpected treat, but one that was deeply appreciated by all.

After consuming their hearty meal, the Planeteers set about fixing the eldest of their groups hut and moving the bedding and pillows back inside, making things ready for him to return to a proper bed and finish the week of rest that was due after the scare two days earlier. Told by the other Planeteers to stay put and rest, Wheeler watched the activity with a jealous pang; he felt fine; he wanted to be up and enjoying the refreshing air that hung over the usually warm island.

"Nyet, Wheeler, you are supposed to be resting. Stay there." Linka ordered as she saw the 23-year-old attempting to rise from his bed.

"Why can't I help, hold nails or carry a pillow or something?"

"Sorry, Wheeler, but Kristine said you had to have complete rest for a week. You may feel ok now; but what if you over did it and gave yourself another scare?"

The youth reluctantly nodded; it was obvious he would not win this argument.

"Can't I at least sit outside while you get things fixed? If I'm gonna be cooped up for a week, I wanna get as much fresh air as possible."

Gi and Linka looked at Bridget. Was this one of Wheelers tricks? They'd been warned about this, Wheeler hated staying in bed for more than a day when he was ill.

As a child, he'd used every trick in the book to be released from bed rest. It would mostly start with asking to be allowed to the bathroom, a reasonable request, but it would soon become clear that he was doing more than using the toilet.

"Jesse, what are you doing in there?"

"Just brushing my teeth, ma, don't want them to go bad because I had to stay in bed."

"Alright, but get straight back to bed after and get better."

Of course, another length of time would pass.

"Jesse it doesn't take that long to brush your teeth will you please come back to bed!"

"I figured lying in germ ridden pajamas wouldn't help me get better, so I'm just putting some clean ones on. I needed to have a shower before I changed them."

"Fine, you're clean now, so come back to bed. Do you want me to come in there and get you?"

Reluctantly, the redhead would emerge. "Can't I lie on the couch? It's almost the same as being in bed."

By this time the future Planeteers mother would be ready to give up; she knew what he was doing, but it had already gone too far, and she was losing the battle. It had been the same since he was 4 years old. Obviously, he was less cunning in the early days; but, somehow, he had always managed to get on the sofa, watching TV. From there, it would be having toys out or computer games - something that meant he needed to sit on the floor. Gradually, more clothes would appear: socks and a sweat shirt to keep him warm; music would go on to entertain him; and that meant dancing – especially before he hit the teenage years!

"Can I go out?" would be the next request.

"No, I don't want you getting cold."

"I'll stay bundled up; your always saying how good fresh air is for me"

That was it; he had her! If she refused to let him out, it contradicted her lesson that fresh air was good for him; and if she agreed, he would never go back to bed. Naturally, he'd get better - but not in the way that was recommended by doctors and books on parenting. His father had never had the same trouble; one growl from Joe was enough to send the younger Wheeler back to his room and under the covers, quiet as a mouse; but Joe was never there. Even if he was around, it wasn't obedience or respect that made Jesse behave for his father; it was nothing more than pure fear.

"All right, Jesse you can sit outside for half an hour, as long as the seat isn't wet, but then you _will _go back to bed even if I have to strap you down!" The older woman firmly laid down the rules.

Wheeler nodded happily, for he knew he'd eventually break her and get his way once again.

"Come on, Jesse; time to get back to bed!" Bridget called after the thirty minutes was up.

"Just a few more minutes, ma!" the redhead called back.

"No, NOW!" Bridget shouted sternly.

With a sigh, Wheeler rose from his seat and trudged towards his hut.

"Do not sulk, Wheeler, you know you need to rest," Linka commented, pulling the covers back, ready to tuck her friend in. Out of all the Planeteers, Linka had the most control over the wayward fire Planeteer; she simply didn't take any nonsense from him. If he had to rest, he would rest no matter how much he protested. The others would, more often than not, give up after he argued with them, but she wouldn't.

"Don't see why I have to rest; I feel perfectly fine."

"Da, you are fully recovered; but what about the baby? Not so long ago, you were convinced it was dead. Are you sure it is fully recovered?"

The comment hit home like a bulls eye, and without another word, Wheeler crawled into bed and lay down. With a satisfied smile Linka spread the covers over the invalid and winked at Bridget before the two women left to return to other activities.

Kwame and Ma-Ti entered a little later so they could check on the redhead, who was just about to climb the walls.

"How are you feeling my friend?" the black man asked as he drew closer to his fellow eco-warrior's bedside.

"Ok." Sitting up with books and comics strewn on the bed, the young man shrugged and gazed longingly towards the window; it had turned into a perfect sunny day, and he was stuck in here!

"Are you sure?" Ma-Ti queried, for he sensed his friend was not totally happy and was determined to get to the bottom of the problem.

"Yeah, I'm just bored, there's nothing to do."

"Why do you not watch TV for a little while; maybe one of your mysteries is on," the African suggested, clicking the power button at the front of the mini screen TV/video combo that Wheeler had in his room. The screen remained blank and lifeless. "Hmmm, maybe it did not get plugged in after the storm…" the Earth Planeteer thought aloud and pulled the set forward to check and see if his theory was right.

Meanwhile, Ma-Ti's eyes grew bigger with every second as he suddenly realized something.

"No, it is plugged in, I-" Kwame muttered to himself as he couldn't figure out just what the problem could be.

"Wheeler, I am so sorry!" the Kyapo blurted out, interrupting his black teammate.

"What for?" the American queried, not understanding why his little buddy suddenly looked so worried.

"I forgot to unplug your TV when the storm hit; there was so much going on; and I thought I had turned everything off in your room, but I… I…." he frantically confessed as tears sprang to his eyes.

"Whoa, don't get so upset, little buddy, it was an accident." Wheeler carefully grabbed his friend's hands and forced the 6foot 2inch youth to look directly at him, showing that it really was no big deal. There was no point in getting upset, and he knew the South American would never have deliberately broken the appliance.

"I will replace it, I promise. I will save up and buy you a really good one someday."

"Well. We can talk about that another time. Now what else can I do to stave off brain numbing boredom?" the redhead spoke, changing the subject before the heart Planeteer made himself even more upset.

"Would you like me to turn the radio on? You can listen to the music and take part in the quizzes?" Kwame asked as he lifted the stereo's remote control.

"Yeah I guess that's something."

The black Planeteer clicked the button, filling the room with music and was satisfied that the soon to be parent was vaguely amused for at least a while. The two male heroes for Earth left and returned to the common room where the girls had been gathered...

"Is Wheeler ok?" Linka asked, looking up as Ma-Ti came in with a worried expression darkening his bronze features.

"He is fine, just bored," Kwame answered quickly to reassure the blonde Planeteer that their fallen fire bug was in no danger.

"What's wrong with Ma-Ti?" Gi asked as the South American walked past without acknowledging his female companions.

"He is beating himself up because he forgot to unplug Wheelers TV, and the storm damaged it so it does not work anymore. Wheeler does not seem to be that bothered, but Ma-Ti seems to feel responsible for the loss despite the both of us trying to reassure him that all is forgiven," Kwame explained, watching his friend sitting at the table in an apparently pensive mood.

"Poor Ma-Ti," the Asian woman carefully got up and approached the Kyapo, giving him a silent hug. "Are you ok?" she finally asked.

"He is my best friend, and I broke his TV; now he is stuck in bed bored out of his skull; and there is nothing I can do about it!" the Indian spoke fiercely as he couldn't stop berating himself over the mistake.

"You know, Ma-Ti, with a tiny baby in his room, Wheeler probably shouldn't have a TV; maybe it's for the best that it broke."

"I suppose, but it is my fault, and I cannot help feeling bad," the young man responded as he calmed down again.

"Well, maybe you can make it up to him another way?" Kwame quietly suggested.

"I have got it!" Linka suddenly cried as the idea brightly lit within her mind.

"What?"

"We can lend Wheeler my laptop computer; that way he can chat to Trevor while he is in bed."

After having spent 4 days in bed, Wheeler was getting pretty restless; he found he couldn't concentrate on anything, and the desire to go outside was growing by the second. Although the other Planeteers did their best to keep him entertained, they also had chores to do and couldn't spend a lot of time with him. His mother had more time to spend keeping him company. However, his tolerance of her fussing was wearing thin; and, much as he loved her, he was starting to feel that it was about time she went back home.

"Would you like to help me with a crossword puzzle, Jesse?" Bridget asked, entering his room with a copy of _Games Magazine _in her hand.

"Sure." Wheeler pulled himself more upright as his mother settled beside him.

"Ok, 1 down, Rare bird pawns expensive jewel flower from Dickens we hear?"

The older lady read out the clue, feeling her brain scramble; these cryptic crosswords confused her, and she usually left them alone. The trouble was there was nothing else to entertain her son with because he'd read almost every book and magazine on the island. She had also heard that Trevor Summers was at an all day training workshop; so access to Linka's laptop was no help, and he still had three days bed rest to go. To be honest, she was surprised to see Wheeler had stuck it out for so long without trying one of his schemes; maybe Linka's comment about it being for the baby's sake had had an effect.

"Hyacinth Macaw," Wheeler answered.

"Why?"

"Hyacinth is known as a jewel flower because it was once owned only by the rich. And Mr. Micawber is a Dickens character who is well known for pawning items to survive; and his last name sounds like macaw, and a hyacinth macaw is a rare bird," the youth explained in a bored tone.

Very good, honey," the older lady praised her boy, surprised that he got the answer exactly right.

"I got cabin fever its burning in my brain,

I got cabin fever its driving me insane"

The redhead sang quietly as the boredom crept in around him once again. His solitude seemed to remind him of a scene from The Muppet Treasure Island, a film that had previewed just before his kidnapping. It suddenly seemed to take place so long ago, and he leaned back heavily against the pillows, feeling completely fed up with being stuck in that one room whose walls seemed to close in around him, fed up with being pregnant, and fed up with having nothing to do. He logged on in hopes of finding his best friend, but Trev still showed as being offline; his new job meant that he simply wasn't around as much, and Wheeler missed the company of his best friend.

"Dinner is served." Linka entered, carrying two plates of steaming pasta and interrupted her friend's thoughts.

"Two plates?" the young man asked, sitting up and accepting the offering.

"I thought I would come keep you company before you go completely mad in here."

"Too late, but thanks," the redhead replied gratefully as the Russian Planeteer settled herself beside him and gave him a playful push.

After dinner was finished, Wheeler looked glum, and Linka couldn't figure out why; after all, he hadn't eaten alone. It was a given that bed rest was getting to him, but she could sense there was more going on in his mind than just that.

"What is the matter?"

"Well, now that dinner's all done, you're gonna go back to the common room, and I'm gonna be stuck here all by myself again" the young man pouted.

"I can always come back."

"Nah, its ok, don't want ya to get fed up with me."

Linka, at a loss for what to say next left the room and had no sooner closed the door when another idea had popped into her mind. It would take a few minutes to spring this brain child into action, and before anyone knew it, a temporary gift was making its way to the fire Planeteer's hut.

"Surprise!" the Planeteers all called as they brought the TV into Wheelers room.

"We thought that, since you could not join us, we would join you, Wheeler," Kwame said, wiping the sweat from his brow and showing a boyish grin.

"Move over," Gi spoke jovially, sitting on one edge of the bed and pushing Wheelers hips.

Pleased and stunned at the others' gesture, Wheeler moved himself into the middle of the bed while Gi and Linka sat on either side of him.

"I got the warm spot!" the Asian girl giggled as the Television was dually plugged in and the guys settled themselves at the end of the bed.

"So what do you want to watch, Wheeler?" Ma-Ti asked as he began flipping through the various stations with the remote control.

"Uh, I don't know what's on."

"Well there are a couple of films or a murder mystery on right about now. I think there are some dramas on, probably a soap somewhere too."

"Urgh, not soaps; daytime TV turned me into a zombie." Wheeler stretched out his arms and dropped his voice to a monotone, making everyone laugh; they had really missed his sense of humor over the last few days.

The lingering days dragged on as if playing through in slow motion as Wheeler found himself just about counting off the seconds to the end of his week long confinement to bed. The fifth day was at hand, and he was alone in his room. The TV had been returned to the common room so the Planeteers could watch the morning news while having breakfast, and Wheeler found Trevor was still irritatingly incommunicado because of his new job. The redhead was happy that the computer genius had finally found employment after several discouraging weeks; however, he knew it meant there would be less time for online chatting. Listening to his walkman provided the young patient with some relief from the boredom that had threatened to drive him insane for the past four days, and he mimed the various instruments, tapping his foot with the drum beat. The baby inside him wiggled strongly

"Hey you wanna listen little one?" Wheeler asked, removing one of the ear buds and holding it against his bump. He smiled happily, feeling the gentle movements seeming to fall in time with the rhythm of the song that was playing. If Wheeler didn't know better, he would swear he was already teaching his child that 80's music was, by far and away, the best music around. "You like that huh? Guess your gonna be daddies little rocker." The kicking slowed down after a short time and Wheeler put the tiny speaker back in his ear, taking it as a sign his little one needed a rest after the short lived dance session.

The laptop beside him blipped to life, signaling the return of his dearest friend, and Wheeler eagerly called up the conversation window.

"Hey there, Specky Techie, long time no see?" Wheeler muttered to himself as he typed his greeting.

In a flash, the text response appeared for the bedridden man to read:

_Hey Ginger Dude, been ultra-busy. ;)_

"How's the job going?" Wheeler continued to verbalize as he typed; it helped him deal with the deafening quiet that would only be broken by the radio or computer's sound files.

_Not bad, it's basically been training so far, and going around with a supervisor, first solo mission today. _

"Nervous?"

_Just a little….. Ok I admit… terrified. How are you? _

"Doing all right had a bit of a ….scare. Am confined to bed for the week; never knew it was possible to be this bored. Even during our old high school exams there was the distraction of not being able to answer any of the questions."

_But everything's ok with you now? _

"Yeah, just got a bit stressed out, and it triggered some stuff. I'm all better now. I still have 1 day, 13 hours, 2 minutes and 34 seconds till I can escape."

_That bad huh? _

"1 day, 13 hours, 1 minute and 51 seconds."

_OK Lt. Cmdr. Data. ;) And you don't need to say it; I know I watch too much Star Trek. :P_

"So how is the lovely Anne? I haven't heard you talk about her for a while."

_:$ I haven't had time to visit the café since I started at computer guys; sure wish there was another way I could meet up with her but I just can't think how to ask her out. _

"Man you've got it bad! I'll be honest with you, mate, I could tell she feels the same way as you do. Just ask her out."

_On a date? _

"Yeah on a date, what else!"

_I don't know; anyways, I gotta book, wish me luck. _

"OK buddy, good luck. Come back online and tell me how it went, even if you feel like a zombie and need match sticks to hold your eyes open."

Alright, don't get too bored.

"Tongue sticking out…" Wheeler mumbled as he simply typed a colon and an upper case P. As the window closed Wheeler sat back and sang along to the latest track;

"What ya gonna do with those old blue jeans your wear,

What ya gonna do with those old rag blues…."

Lunch had come and gone; and, deciding that he was tired of listening to the music Wheeler turned the walkman off and contented himself with staring through the window and allowing his mind to wander. A sobering thought floated through the patient's mind, and he found himself sending a telepathic signal to Ma-Ti that he wanted to see Gaia as soon as possible.

Within a few minutes, the maternal spirit floated into her oldest eco-warrior's bedroom and perched on the edge of his bed.

"You wanted to see me, Wheeler?" she inquired with gentle tones in her soft voice.

"Yeah ... Just been thinking about something, and it's something I hate to accept." He slipped his Planeteer ring from his index finger and passed it to Gaia. "Let's face it. Blight got what she wanted; I can't be a Planeteer anymore. Kristine banned me from going on missions for who knows how long. No more power of fire and no more Captain Planet. I really letcha down."

"How do you figure that, Wheeler? You did nothing wrong; and I know what you are about to say, that you could have been more careful that first night and prevented your kidnapping. You innocently thought Ma-Ti wanted you to open the door for him and didn't realize what was happening until you were in restraints. You never intended to get pregnant and have to go on medical leave."

"Shoulda looked through the little hole in the door."

"And you wouldn't have been able to see clearly at that time of night. Kwame and Ma-Ti said you couldn't see then through an inch wide gap in the door either."

"Doesn't matter anyways. I'm still kicked off the team."

"Do you want to be 'kicked off the team' as you put it?"

"No, but I'm not allowed on missions until further notice."

"You were put on med leave when you were injured three years ago; this is no different. Tell me, Wheeler, do you want to stay a Planeteer?"

"Yeah."

"Then there is no reason for you to quit the team. We will work this out, and I have a feeling that pregnancy won't get in the way of your duties; and neither will raising your child." She flipped the ring back into the redhead's palm. "Even if you are confined to Hope Island for now, there are ways you can still help out the team. Your mission this very second, my Planeteer, is to get well and make sure your baby is all right." With that, she floated out of the room, leaving the bedridden youth to close his fist around the garnet and gold colored ring and reflect on her words.

The trust showed by Gaia glowed deeply within the young man, warming his very spirit. Even now he was special, needed; it was something he had longed to feel for as long as he remembered. Now, he leaned back and closed his eyes, reveling in the happy and comfortable state of being he hadn't had in ages.

As she made her way back to the crystal Chamber, the spirit realized something she didn't want to say to the recovering Brooklynite. Now that the pregnancy was getting more advanced, the villains had to know that it would be a matter of time before Wheeler was placed on paternity leave, opening up the opportunity for the seven eco-baddies to start working in full force under the false security of not having Captain Planet to contend with. She remembered how taxing it was for Kwame to use both the earth and fire rings, and for Gi to bear the burden of both water and wind during the time Wheeler was severely injured and Linka was too busy visiting him in the hospital and caring for him after his release. There was no choice now; a substitute had to be called in, someone with fighting experience and access to a flame thrower. The perfect candidate suddenly came to mind, and Gaia quickly united with her healthy Planeteers to announce her decision and begin the preparation of Commander Clash's induction as a substitute fire Planeteer.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

'Day six of bed rest; and what can I say diary? I'm bored senseless! I mean really; I'm writing a diary - something that I thought only girls and geeks did! Guess you can add bored people to that list. So now what to put in you?' the pyro-Planeteer quietly tapped away at the laptops keyboard, letting anything that popped into his head spill onto the page, not worrying about whether it made sense. It was nothing more than a way to kill time.

Wheeler glanced at the small countdown timer he had installed. 22 hours 29 minutes and 16 seconds until he was allowed to get up; Kristine had agreed via an email – more like a begging letter - that he could get out of bed at midday on the 7th day if he felt ok. The redhead could taste the freedom now; he itched all over, longing for the time he could at least go outside again and suck in a great lung full of sharp, fresh air.

_Knock knock. _The sound of heavy knuckles against the wooden door split the deafening quiet as a hale could be heard. "Mind if I come in?" a deep voice sounded from the partially open doorway of Wheelers hut.

"Sure, didn't know you were here, G.I. Joe," Wheeler greeted his surprise visitor, jovially showing that all ill feeling had long since evaporated like dew in the midday sun.

Commander Clash entered and settled himself on the desk chair opposite his young buddy's bedside. "How's it going, my young friend?" he asked as he adopted fatherly tones and looked to the patient with concern clearly marking his dark features.

"Ok, just really, really bored. So what brings you to our fair isle?" Wheeler asked, shifting his position slightly so he could face the ex-soldier.

"I was summoned, haven't heard the full story yet; I believe the others figured I would be a good person to be of assistance while you're laid up. So what's my mission?" the soldier asked, having deliberately made the redheads room his first point of call, for he had been quite concerned for the daddy-to-be after what the others had told him. He wanted to see with his own eyes that Wheeler was recovering from such a scary complication.

"No idea … wasn't aware of any mission. But if you're gonna be my stunt double, it may be a little longer than this week. Don't know if they toldya, but I've officially been placed on ma…er… paternity leave, no more missions for me till this little one arrives and I'm over the surgery." Wheeler patted his stomach and gave a little sigh.

"You're ok with that?" Clash queried as he realized his American buddy had always been the least willing to give up duties; the last time he'd been laid up at home, the other Planeteers had pretty much had to tie him down to prevent him from going anywhere prematurely.

"Well, much as I hate to admit it, fact is its getting harder to do stuff; I've slowed down a lot; I can't bend; and I seem to have a target painted on me and a sign saying, 'eco-baddies come get me.' I suppose the doc telling me to stay home just saved me from having to face the fact that it had to happen at some point."

Clash nodded in agreement because he also felt it was a wise and very honest statement. "You think the villains will try coming back with a vengeance?"

"I wouldn't put it past 'em. I think the evil schemes will be coming thick and fast because their enemy is weakened - or at least they think so. What better time to pollute to your hearts content. Anyways, don't sweat it if I have to be replaced; I'd rather it be you than some other joker. Something tells me you'll do a bang up job!"

Clash smiled at what he had just heard from the brave convalescent. Only a few months ago, Wheeler barely spoke to the soldier because he feared he was being replaced; and now he seemed to show his support for the military man's taking over his spot on the team.

"I'm not replacing you, Wheeler, just acting as your stunt double as you put it. Besides, that may not be why I'm here."

"Bet ya it is," the youth sparked, for once someone was treating him as a person and not an invalid; and he felt his mood lift somewhat at the normal interaction. "Have you been in the common room yet?"

"No."

"I warn you, my moms visiting. Raise anti-nagging shields, Commander," Wheeler mimicked the warning from star trek, causing his friend to laugh and lift the over all mood in the sick room a little more.

"I'm sure she's not that bad, Wheeler,"

"No she's not; I love my ma. Just you can have too much of a good thing, and I'm getting a little bogged down by the doting parent routine. Oh, and you may also have to fight your way through the mountain of baby clothes; think Linka, Gi and Ma have gathered every pattern available. It's like a wool shop in their from what Ma-Ti says. He got stuck holding wool the other day while one of them had to wind it properly."

The commander snorted with laughter. "I'll call for back up if I find myself in a situation I cannot handle." Rising to his feet, the commander waved to his friend and left to face the potential danger that was female handicraft.

"If I'd known how outdoorsy my little boy was going to become I would have named him peter," Bridget reminisced, sitting alongside Linka and Gi as the three female inhabitants of the island worked hard, making home made booties, sweaters, and other knitted goodies for the baby.

"Why peter??" Linka wanted to know, busily working on a white and peach bootie.

"Well after peter pan, dear. I could barely keep my son in the house, especially on sunny days. If I remember right, he was always outside, smelled of the fresh air and always covered in mud and grass stains. His clothes were a bear to clean. There were times I would give up the fight and tye-dye the T-shirts if they got too far gone."

The two girls glanced at each other and giggled, for they realized not much had changed over the years. Wheeler usually returned from outside chores covered in dirt, a huge grin spreading across his face.

"I can't wait to see my little granddaughter," the mother continued, trying to contain her excitement over the new life that would certainly be arriving in time for the Christmas holiday.

"Granddaughter? I thought Wheeler didn't know what it was" Gi said as she reached for another ball of mint green yarn so she could continue with her project.

"Oh, he doesn't, but there have been boys in the Wheeler family over the last two pregnancies; therefore, we should be just about due to have a girl now. Anyway, I have a feeling deep down that it's going to be a girl. Joe is certain it's going to be a boy, but I can't help thinking that my Jesse's going to have a daughter."

"According to the Chinese birth chart, he should be having a boy," Gi commented, glancing up from her task at hand.

"How does that work?"

"Well, you take the mothers age and the month of conception, and it tells you what sex your child will be."

"Does it work?"

"I guess so," the Asian girl shrugged; she knew her chart had predicted her as female, and she knew of a few people who matched their chart predictions. Still, something in her scientific mind told her to doubt it.

"My mother held her wedding ring over her stomach, and that showed I was to being a girl. Apparently, Mishka was not very happy because he was hoping for a little brother to play with," Linka laughed, recalling her grandmothers story.

"I personally think it will be a boy." Commander Clash entered the room and made the two female Planeteers and the woman he supposed was Mrs. Wheeler pop up with a start and look up at him, turning their attention away from their tasks.

"Hello, Commander," Linka greeted with a smile.

"It's good to see you again, Commander Clash, how are you?" Gi added her own friendly hello; neither could get up, as they were surrounded by paper patterns and balls of pastel colored baby wool.

"Do I have the pleasure of meeting Mrs. Wheeler?" the soldier addressed the third woman, politely offering his hand.

"Please call me Bridget and you are?"

"Commander Emile Clash, engineering corps 1st class, ma'am. Most people call me Clash or Commander."

"Nice to meet you, Commander. Jesse has told me about the adventures you had together."

"So what makes you think Wheeler is having a boy, Commander?" Linka asked with a curious look in her sparkling eyes.

"The last time I was here, he was going through the potato chips like no one I've ever seen. I figured he was craving the salt, and he added salt to his dinner. According to the stories I was told as a child, my mother always added salt to things when she was expecting my brother and me because she liked the taste more than she ever did before. So it figures it's a boy," the soldier argued logically.

"Maybe, but Wheeler has been craving sweet things; he has always eaten a lot of salt," Linka explained the whole story in as much detail as she could without boring the man.

"Perhaps the fact that Wheeler is the way he is suggests a boy; I'd have thought a lot of female hormones would make him ditzy and sensitive, like a girl."

"Ditzy and sensitive? Is that what girls are?"

"I apologize. … I didn't intend to belittle women; I was referring to that sudden rush of hormones Wheeler might not be used to, and that could manifest behaviors that would be abnormal for him." The older man quickly fought to get out of the hole he'd dug and finished with a triumphant statement. "Anyway I feel it in my gut; that kid is going to be a junior Wheeler. Mark my words"

Bridget quickly cut in and returned the subject to its original path. "There are a lot of old wives tales about predicting the baby's sex; I'm surprised Jesse isn't more curious. He was always shaking his birthday and Christmas presents as a child. He used to get so bad, I would have to hide them at Aunt Debbie's apartment and have her bring them over after he went to sleep."

"I suppose their hasn't been much time to think about that. Up until recently, he's been on missions with us and has been busy around the island. I think it would be fun to try some things out... if we can convince him." Gi couldn't wait to see how the wives' tales would turn out if they were done on the fire Planeteer.

At that point, the male Planeteers returned with their special visitor, one that brightly bounced into the room and greeted her friends with a cheerful wave.

"Hi, guys!" the doctor, minus her lab coat and clearly wearing a pink floral sun dress, merrily called.

"Hi, Kristine," the Planeteers answered in an uneven unison.

"This is Bridget, Wheelers mother," Linka offered an introduction between the two female strangers who both shared an equal interest in the pregnant man's well being.

"Pleased to meet you," the doctor shook the older woman's hand firmly, smiling the whole time. Even without an introduction, she suspected she could have guessed this lady was a close relation of her patient. Her eyes were the same: twinkling, mischievous, but not such a bright blue. Those eyes were definitely the same. "Well I better go see how our favorite invalid is doing."

Wheeler had been reading a book that he hadn't seen since his boyhood years, one that his mother had found in a cupboard while searching for baby knitting patterns. She had given him the reading material just the other day. As he read, the tale bits popped into his mind; and it was like being transported back to a different time, both in the story itself and in his mind... What had he been doing the last time this book had been read? He'd been climbing trees with Trev that morning; they'd been competing and seeing who could climb the highest and…. he'd fallen and badly scraped his knees and arm. Mrs. Summers had dressed the wounds, fussing about his being a health hazard to himself and telling him to stay put. He had picked up this book the nurse and surrogate second mother had bought for his birthday a few days before, and he sat reading it while Trev took apart some random electrical gadget that would take his father days to get working again. They were 6 years old; there was something else, a picnic, a treat in the garden for two little boys.

As he turned the last page and the story ended, Wheeler found himself back in the ever shrinking bedroom that had been his prison for the last 6 days. He wiped his eyes, unsure whether the moisture was because he was tired or because his book had not had a totally happy ending. He didn't remember being sad the first time he read it; maybe he hadn't understood it back then. His reading had been advanced for his age, but his understanding of other peoples feelings had been severely affected by the relationship with his father. He rubbed his eyes again; perhaps, he should close them for a bit. He replaced the headphones of his walkman and pressed the play button.

"Building dreams has always been my way,

Making time and living for the day,

Burning bridges never made me cry…"

The redhead quietly sang along with the track that was playing and mimed the guitar chords that rang in his ears. He was totally oblivious to the head that had popped around his door just a few moments earlier.

"Boo!"

The bed moved, and Wheeler looked up to find himself nose to nose with his doctor. Upon seeing those bright blue eyes, he smiled and pulled the headphones from his ears.

"Hey doc, sorry didn't hear you come in."

"I noticed; not sure how you missed it since I called to you loud enough, you big silly."

"Minds wandering; it's the only thing that has any kind of freedom around here."

"Awww, poor Wheeler. All right, let's see how you're doing today." The lady physician pushed several papers and blankets aside in one sweeping motion. "Looks like someone's a messy invalid," she laughed as Wheeler quickly lunged sideways and rescued his guitar from the mass de-cluttering of his bed. "Do you play?" the health care professional asked, noticing the instrument and recalling the hand motions she had seen the patient doing upon her entry into the room.

"It's getting kinda hard, especially since I read I have to play with a pillow between the guitar and junior," Wheeler answered as he nodded and indicated the size of his belly.

"I can imagine," the doctor said with a gentle smile, lifting Wheelers top and examining the perfect oval shaped lump. She prodded gently to ascertain if their were any problems and felt a stubborn kick in return. "Sorry darling, but it needs to be done so I can make sure you're all right," she cooed as she skillfully moved her fingers. A stethoscope was the next instrument needed to continue the examination, and a satisfied grin crossed her face and puffed her rosy cheeks. "Nice strong heart beat. Well everything seems to be ok, so I think maybe we can strike a deal."

"Oh?"

"I'll let you get up and sit outside for a little bit, get some fresh air and exercise – but on one condition, if you agree to come back to bed when you're told and finish up your weeks rest."

"You've got a deal!" the redhead shouted, almost bouncing from the confines of the covers.

"Wait a second; take it easy, Wheeler!" the doctor firmly warned, grabbing her patients shoulder.

"Sorry, doc," the New Yorker beamed and slowed his movement, carefully scrambling from the bed. After pulling his dressing gown over his shoulders, he walked a little stiffly about his quarters, stretching his aching muscles before following the doctor from the room.

"Guess whose feeling better" Kristine announced as she led the pyro-Planeteer into the main hut.

"How are you feeling?" Gi asked, seeing her friend standing with a big lopsided grin on his face.

"Oh man, so much better. It's awesome to go outside … just the sea breeze on my face, the sunshine, seeing you guys … I can't tell you how good it feels to be out of bed! Oh, by the way, tell me the truth … do I look bigger to you?" the redhead queried as he turned to the side, mimicking the genie character from Disney's Aladdin and making the other Planeteers laugh loudly. Their old friend was back, and they were glad to see this dark chapter in Wheeler's pregnancy coming to a close.

"Nyet, Wheeler, why are you to be asking?"

"I just feel bigger; not sure if it's true, or if it's coz I've been off my feet for so stinkin' long."

Although Wheeler was immensely enjoying the company of his friends, they could not convince him to stay indoors.

"So, doc, what am I allowed to do?" he wanted to know as he cocked his head to one side and looked to her with puppy dog eyes.

"What do you want to do?" Kristine made a mental note to silently evaluate her patient's desired activity and see if it posed a risk to him and his unborn offspring.

"How about go for a walk?" Wheeler asked hopefully, for he desperately wanted to grab the most freedom he could before being put back to bed.

"I suppose I can allow that; although, as your physician, I think I should come with you to make sure you're not over doing it."

Wheeler held out his arm and stepped forward on to the golden sand, embarking on his favorite walk along the shoreline. "We off to see the wizard…" he sang; then seeing Kristine's confused face, he explained his behavior. "The sands yellow, so it's the yellow brick road…."

"Wheeler, you're a nut!" Kristine laughed as she squeezed his shoulder.

"Come on, I been shut up for days; told you I was going crazy." In a comical gesture, he tipped his head back and howled like a wolf before straightening and laughing. It surely felt good to be free!

The visit was over all too quickly; and Wheeler honored his part of the bargain by going back to his bed as promised. Like a miracle in the morning, it seemed the week of bed rest was finally finished, and the 23-year-old appeared in the common room after having taken a nice hot shower. For once, he showed up bright and early and was ready for some breakfast. His four friends could see just how much better he was feeling; he had a bounce in his step and a smile on his face. Nothing could possibly make him feel bad that day!

"Well, now that your feeling more like yourself, Jesse, I'm afraid its time I went home to be with your father. , Janet's been doing a wonderful job, but I think she could use a break; you know what he's like when he's sick … kinda reminds me of someone else…" Bridget winked before she hugged her son tightly. "Now, you take care of yourself, sweetheart, your father and I want to be grandparents for Christmas."

"I will, Ma. And lemme know how Pop's doing."

As his mother turned to leave, Wheeler felt a whole cascade of emotions washing over and throughout his body: sadness because his mother was leaving, relief over being left to care for himself, concern about his father, and happiness that everything had turned out all right. The pregnant Planeteer waved as the geo-cruiser took off, returning his mother to New York and her other patient.

"Wheeler, we've been thinking, if you're ok with it, Commander Clash is going to cover for you while you're temporarily relieved of duty. He's just going to do the everyday stuff like going on missions and helping out where the element of fire might be needed." Gi informed the pre-parental Planeteer about their plans to have the soldier substitute for him.

"Oh, ok," The American said with a smile, for he'd been expecting this conversation. He was prepared for it because he had already made the agreement with the commander a couple of days ago. "Guess you'll be needing this." Wheeler pulled the golden ring from his finger and prepared to throw it to his military friend.

"No Wheeler, you keep that. I am just doing the flame thrower, action man part," the soldier boldly spoke up.

"It was decided that you could still summon captain planet from here, and Ma-Ti couldn't resist serving up his words of encouragement with a dash of jest on the side. Commander Clash could do the brash, breaking into unknown situations, not thinking things through bit," The North American looked to his little buddy, feeling unsure of how he could be of any use while confined to Hope Island. "Gaia has already arranged it; no matter where we are, if we need you, your beam will reach us. You are going to be an important person so do not fall asleep on the job," Ma-Ti lightly teased, now ribbing his surrogate older brother about his recent energy levels.

"Thanks, guys."

The thought was sincere; Wheeler appreciated his friends' decision to keep him as the element bearer, even though he could no longer accompany them on missions. They would never know how much this could possibly mean to him in a million years!

"Planeteers, we have an eco-emergency. Come to the crystal chamber!"

Linka, Gi, Kwame, Ma-Ti and commander Clash rose from their seats and started to head for the hub of Hope Island, the crystal chamber, where Gaia monitored the world and summoned them to deliver her instructions. One person did not move; he sighed and rested his head on his arms feeling there was no point in getting up since he was now working behind the scenes.

"You are not coming to the crystal chamber?" Linka asked her redheaded companion.

"No point, I'm not allowed to go on the mission."

"We still need you; you might as well find out what is happening."

"I guess … never thought it would be this hard to watch you guys leave for a mission and have to stay here."

"Da, I know, but it is for your own safety that you are here; and it will not be for long."

"Yeah, you're right, Babe."

"You can watch our progress and use your link to Ma-Ti to tell us if we are in danger…"

Wheeler nodded. He knew it would be helpful to watch the monitor and keep his comrades safe, but deep down; he yearned to go with his friends to be more than back up. Yet, he knew he couldn't because he was in the third and final trimester of his pregnancy. He felt tired and heavy and knew he would be a target for the eco-villains; and the last thing he wanted was to be grabbed and restrained, forced to await rescue. "I dunno, Lin, I feel so useless just having to wait and watch. I wanna help you guys … trust me I do … but I hate the fact that I have to stay here and watch you guys jet off to save the planet without me. If I see the mission, it's just gonna make it worse; I'll get all fired up to stop whoever it is and then have to watch you guys handle it on your own."

"I know it is hard, Yankee, but it is not the first time you have had to stay home; and it will not be the last. Just remember that no matter what happens, even if you are sitting here watching the action on screen, you are still a Planeteer … in here," she reassured him as she patted his chest where his heart rested. "You do not need to run around battling villains to save the planet; right now, your duty is to the next generation of Planeteers," she continued, moving her hand to his tummy and fondly smiling at the unseen child. "We will be back before you know it, telling you how boring it was."

"Guess you better make tracks," Wheeler replied with a smile. Linka had missed the planet vision and Gaia's explanation of the latest assignment because she was trying to make him feel better. He could see the others waiting for her by the geo-cruiser. "Good luck, Ruski Tootski."

"Da, see you in a little bit." She planted a gentle kiss on his freckled cheek and passed a wave his way.

The fire Planeteer watched as the geo-cruiser took off, and he stroked his belly, directing his attention to his munchkin.

"So you wanna find out what's going on, kiddo?" he asked and awkwardly rose to his feet, crossing to the crystal chamber where Gaia sat watching the devastation that was going on, while also guiding her heroes for Earth to the action. "Mind if I watch, Gaia?" he asked as he entered and made himself comfortable on the small couch next to the maternal entity.

"Of course not, Wheeler, are you feeling better?"

"Just feeling a bit left out. So what's going on?"

"A tornado just hit a small town in Louisiana; I sent the other Planeteers to help clear some of the damage and check survivors for injuries. A lot of people live around their and not all of them have basements or can afford storm shelters."

Wheeler nodded and watched the images of disaster caused devastation for a while, his friends trying ardently to restore the area to some sort of order so that the people could at least have a roof over their heads that night. It was hard, back breaking work; he remembered the last time he and his fellow eco-warriors had dealt with a storm aftermath. They had all returned to Hope Island feeling tired, achy, covered in mud, and hungry. Suddenly the inactive Planeteer had an idea, something that would help quell the thirst he had for being useful!

"You think you could let me know when they're about to come back, Gaia? I have an idea how I can still do something for them and feel like I'm a real part of the team." Gaia nodded, wondering just what Wheeler had in mind. "Thanks!" he called back as he happily lumbered out of the shimmering hut.

Later that night, everything was set. As the geo-cruiser landed, Wheeler stood on hand; ready to welcome his friends with what he hoped to be a pleasant surprise.

"Oh I feel like a bus hit me," Gi complained, dragging her feet into the room. Her mud streaked face twisted as she stretched her aching muscles.

"Da, I feel like I could fall asleep standing up," Linka agreed with a yawn as she traipsed in after her roommate, her blonde hair matted down with mud and her stringy ponytail falling halfway out of its elastic band.

"Hey guys, welcome to the Hope Island Hilton. I prepared hot baths for everyone. Ma-Ti I left your stuff in my bathroom; and Gi yours is in the second guest room. I didn't want anyone to have to wait for a warm bath so I had to use every tub we have. Dinner will be ready in half an hour." The American smiled once he saw all his friends were inside. The Planeteers looked at each other with wide, surprised eyes, for this was completely unexpected!

"Th...Thank you, Wheeler," Kwame, at a loss for words, stuttered.

"Everybody go jump into the tub before the water gets cold," the eldest of their teem ordered with a gesture toward the door. As each Planeteer entered their room they found a warm folded towel and clean pajamas laid out for them, encasing fresh hot water bottles. Each bathroom had a steaming bath ready for the tired workers, the girls' tubs scented with sweet smelling foam bath and fresh petals while the guys' tubs were spiced up with mountain scented muscle relaxant. After they had bathed and gotten dressed for bed, the five active Planeteers returned to the common room to find a spread fit for a king that was set on lap trays in front of the sofa. Cushions and pillows had been piled around to keep everyone comfortable. The food was absolutely delicious, and Wheeler made sure to give each of his compadres a gentle back rub, relieving the tension in their tired shoulders. An evening of excellent television finished the day, and the care their friend had shown restored the Planeteers to themselves in no time.

"Thank you so much, Wheeler; you have made us feel better. How did you know we would need warm baths and relaxation?" a contented Ma-Ti asked quietly.

"I remembered the last time we had a similar mission … how tired and achy we all got. I figured, since I'm stuck here, I might as well make myself useful to you. Gaia told me when you were almost home so I could run fresh baths, and I timed the dinner for about 30 minutes after you got back so I could give you time to change and get cleaned up. I thought you could all use a little back rub since I know that kinda work really gets to your shoulders; and then I figured a good show on TV would finish everything off perfectly."

"Well, I think you're an angel sent from Heaven," Gi moaned sleepily as she snuggled against a pillow.

"Not quite that good, but I try," the redhead smiled, for he realized something. Linka was right; he didn't need to go on missions or battle the eco-villains to save the planet. The simple act of caring for his friends and making them feel better after a hard day had warmed his heart more than any mission ever could. He felt needed and thought that paternity leave wouldn't be so bad after all.

"I think we should make Wheeler the new morale officer, in charge of keeping our spirits up!" Clash proudly held his glass of beer aloft.

"Here here!" the others laughed and cheered, holding their own drinks high.

Finding that he could still be useful when officially off duty gave Wheeler a new lease on life, and he used his grounded time to develop his love of photography, taking pictures of things on the island and using special effects to showcase interesting scenes. He found ways to focus his attention that he concluded would be useful for looking after a child. He had always been able to cook, but now he could successfully make food his little one would be able to eat; he was determined not to buy the baby food off the shelves. A long time ago, he had tried it once when Joey was a few months old, and he nearly turned himself inside out with the reaction.

The noise of the geo-cruisers engines brought the pyro-Planeteer back from his day dreaming, and he watched eagerly for the others to come in and break the obvious quiet with the sounds of their happy voices.

"Hey, champ, how's it going?" Gi asked, giving her companion a High five.

"Looks like you guys had a good time at the college festival," Wheeler observed, remembering this was the day the Planeteers were supposed to make a guest appearance at an environmental awareness festival at Youngstown University.

"Yeah, I love it when people, especially college kids, can actually be bothered to listen. So what have you been up to?" she queried as she glanced over his shoulder and smiled. "Chosen any names yet?" she probed, spying the lists of possibilities that lay before the youth.

"I've got a couple of ideas," he replied, watching as the remaining Planeteers entered.

"Like what?" Gi asked.

"What are you talking about?" an intrigued Ma-Ti questioned his company with curiosity shining in his dark eyes.

"Wheeler's looking at baby names," Gi called from the kitchen, where she was fixing herself a7-Up.

"And have you decided, my friend?" Kwame grinned at his buddy, hoping to hear some of the possible names.

"Nah, I think it'll have to wait till she arrives; the right name will come to mind." Wheeler patted his belly and smiled, for he couldn't wait to give birth and see if he had a son or a daughter.

"Another 'she' week, Wheeler, you are favoring that one," Kwame pointed out his friends preference.

As soon as the baby had become more obvious Wheeler had stopped referring to it as the baby, or the munchkin or it; instead he used the terms he and she as and when he felt like it. He was changing from one sex to the other as easily as changing out of a blue t-shirt and donning a red one. "I am?" he asked as he raised one eyebrow.

"Da, it has been 'she' for a while now, you to be getting a premonition?" Linka smiled, sitting beside her pregnant friend.

"As if, how am I supposed to know what I'm having? Only Kristine knows that, and she's not allowed to let on."

"I know, but I am thinking the mother knows deep down what she is having, even if she is not certain. Maybe you are getting a feeling that is making you lean towards it being girl." Linka pushed a little harder in hopes of extracting more info from the freckle faced gentleman.

Wheeler hadn't shown any sign of being interested in knowing the gender of his child until now. "I think it's more likely that I'm too lazy to change back to 'he' and I just got stuck in a "she" rut. Its nothing deep in my psychosis telling me the sex of my child," Wheeler laughed, for it sounded all very far fetched to him.

"Perhaps we can try some of the old wives tales out, see what they say," Gi said as she leaned over the back of the sofa and smiled a curious smile.

"Shoot. So what do I have to do?" Wheeler happily shot back as he figured he might as well have some fun.

"I think there are some questions in one of the books." Linka sprang up and fetched the volume, flicking to the right page and addressing the soon to be parent. "Ok, where are you carrying the extra weight, out in front or around your hips and bottom?"

"Hips and bottom, why do you think I started wearing longer shorts, gotta hide the size of my ass somehow."

The others laughed heartily, as Wheeler always had a line for any situation.

"Number 2, carrying high or low?"

"I have no idea; what do you guys think?"

"Stand up so we can see?" Kwame motioned as Wheeler obliged and waited while his friends checked his figure. "I vote high," Kwame reasoned; the bump was closer to Wheelers rib cage than his pelvis.

"Yeah, but Blight injected you quite high; so that might not be conclusive," Gi postulated, remembering the mark the needle had left above the navel.

"Well, I say high," Ma-Ti concurred with his African friend.

"Da, me too, definitely high."

"High it is then, next question?" Gi finally gave in and reasoned that the bump could be naturally high after all.

The quiz continued, and so did the laughter as Wheeler continued to joke about the changes that had been happening to his body since conception.

"So what's the answer?" he asked as Linka quickly tallied the results.

"56 likely you are having a girl and 44 likely you will have a boy. That is very close."

"And we still can't be sure about the carrying high thing since it's not a natural pregnancy," Gi logically argued as she raised her right hand with the index finger extended.

"Then try some other stuff," Wheeler motioned leaning back comfortably against the cushions; he was enjoying this, feeling like he was some sort of human mystery to be solved.

"You said your mother held her wedding ring over her stomach, Linka; why do we not try that?" Kwame asked as he tried to picture the redhead lying down with a ring swinging over the baby's dome home.

"I don't have a wedding ring, guys; I'm not married remember," Wheeler interjected as he realized this test could not be performed without a certain gold band.

"Perhaps, since you conceived on duty, your Planeteer ring would work," Ma-Ti offered his suggestion.

"It's worth a try; I'll get something to string it on," Gi said as she rummaged through her sewing box and fished out some mint green thread.

"I still gotta get the thing off; my fingers have swollen up again," Wheeler spoke up, tugging at the insignia ring until it came off and his knuckle popped at the same time. "Ouch ... Here you go."

"Ok, hold it over your stomach," Linka directed as she passed the pendulum back and watched as he let it hang over the large pooch. "It is going in circles; that means a girl. Wait … now it is to be swinging side to side, meaning it is a boy. Wheeler do it properly!" The Russian scolded, frowning at her friend and realizing she was not prepared for, nor was she in the mood for any jokes from the redhead.

"I _am _doing it properly," the American answered back, repositioning the ring and letting it hang still, and trying not to move his hand.

"It is sort of long circles, ovals even," Ma-Ti noted, watching the string travel in a path that left the results non conclusive.

"Well I'm not moving it; I'm holding my hand as still as possible. Maybe this isn't the best method for me; maybe I can't keep my hand still enough," Wheeler concluded, dropping the pendant back down.

"Ok, we'll try something else." Gi looked through the book for some other ideas.

"Maybe we should have a break, let Wheeler have something to drink." Ma-Ti wandered to the kitchen to prepare something, winking in his friends' direction, for if his big brother didn't know it was a sex test he couldn't possibly cheat. "Here you go, Wheeler," the Kyapo said as he reappeared a moment later and handed the future father a steaming mug whose contents smelled interesting.

"What is it, little buddy?" the redhead asked looking at his pal with suspicious eyes because he knew he had to be careful with some herbal stuff.

"Just an herbal drink," the young man shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

Wheeler took a gentle sip and suddenly smiled at the delicious taste. "Yummola that tastes just like strawberry runts."

"Ah hah, that means it is a girl!"

"You tricked me; you said it was just an herb drink. Tell me what it really is!" the American demanded, slightly annoyed at his friend's sneaky approach.

"It is just something we use in my village to predict a baby's sex. If the drink tastes sweet, you are expecting a girl; if it tastes bitter, then it's a boy. The shaman once told me my mother was ready to spit it out because it was so bitter when she was expecting me," the youth explained to all the people who sat around and looked to him with curious eyes.

"Oh cool, chalk another vote for girl!" Wheeler blurted out.

Several tests had been conducted, and the result was still inconclusive; it was still 50:50 and could go in either direction. Would Wheeler be the father of a son, with whom he would have to have a very important talk with around age 10; or would he have a daughter, whose wedding he would pay for when she finally was ready to marry?

"Maybe you are to be having twins, one of each," Linka joked, knowing Wheeler wasn't prepared for the likelihood of raising more than one child.

"Yeah right, I think it would have shown up on the scan by now if that was the case," Wheeler responded, pulling himself more upright. "Ya know, guys, it's too bad something good can't come out of all these predictions," he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Linka wanted to know what her favorite Brooklynite was up to.

"Well, we can ask people to donate an amount of money to guess the sex and then give it to charity," the redhead shrugged; it was something that had just sprung to mind, and he figured something good may as well come out of his unusual predicament.

"That's a fantastic idea. We could choose a charity for each then we match the winner, doubling the money for that charity!" Gi smiled, for she liked that idea.

"What charities did you have in mind, my friend?" Kwame asked.

"I dunno, hadn't thought that far ahead; maybe an animal charity for one and a plant charity for the other," Wheeler shrugged, flipping through one of the old newspapers that still lay on the table waiting to be recycled.

"How about the wolf trust. We just got a leaflet from them asking for support," Linka said as she put forward the first suggested charity.

"Yeah ok, in honor of Wolfy. That can be for a girl," Wheeler accepted the proposal, remembering his encounter with the endearing creature a few years before.

"Perhaps, the other charity could be the nature conservancy; they are running a project to save old growth forests right now," Kwame suggested.

"In honor of Spot," Gi seconded the motion.

"Ok, old growth forests it is; that's for a boy," Wheeler agreed with his friends. Out of the blue, a mischievous thought came to the pyro-papa's mind. "What if it's not a girl or a boy? What if it's some bug eyed alien? I mean who knows what Blight injected me with?" he asked and soon received a playful bop with the pillow in return.

"You were injected with Blights DNA, you know that, Yankee," Linka scolded lightly.

"She as much as told you that," Ma-Ti added with a giggle.

"And your convinced Blights human? I'd say its borderline myself," the redhead continued with a shake of the head.

Out of sight, a tiny transmitter sent the audio bite back to where Dr Barbara Blight sat monitoring her patient, a delicious smile curving her lips with each new symptom of pregnancy her victim incurred. As the sound reached her, the smile dropped, her face turning to thunderous anger in an instant! "How dare he!" she snapped. "Call me borderline human, I'll kill that little brat; and you can shut up too!" she screamed, turning her attention to the computer sidekick that giggled uncontrollably in the background. Instantly, there was silence, and the mad scientist loudly pounded her desktop before she stormed from the room.

"Hey, look at this?" Ma-Ti pointed out the story in the newspaper Wheeler was reading. "Arizona woman gives birth to quintuplets, new mother suddenly raising an instant family of five…" the Kyapo read.

"Poor woman … and I thought one would be hard enough," Wheeler snorted, leaning over and catching a good view of the story:

"A surprise birth of quintuplets was announced on Monday, September 9 as a local woman brought 3 daughters and 2 sons into the world. Amy Collins (originally from Northbrook, Illinois) gave birth to Grace, Elizabeth (affectionately known as Betsy), Clare, Padraic, and Aidan. These children were the 1st set of quints to be born in Arizona.

'Dr. Winslow swore he only saw one baby on the scans. Nobody had any idea I was having 5 children,' Mrs. Collins stated as she finished diapering her third child in one hour. 'I just thank our Rabbi and the other folks at our Temple for all their help. I don't know what David and I would have done without all our friends to pitch in for us and find 4 extra sets of baby furniture and the additional supplies we need. It really is a blessing to have friends standing by you when you are given 4 additional surprises that you never thought would enter your life.' The Collins family had been receiving assistance from not only the members of their temple, but from local agencies, as they quickly found that caring for 5 children, when only one was expected, would be the biggest challenge they would hope to face. Despite the unplanned birth of quintuplets, both parents maintain that all of their children were born for a reason and are the most special little gifts they have ever had. If you are interested in assisting this special family, please feel free to send any monetary or gift item to … and it gives the address at the end of the page."

The American laid the paper aside after having read the article aloud. "Phew, imagine carrying that many, that poor lady had to be enormous!" he blurted out.

"You're pretty big you know; are you sure there's only one baby in there?" Gi gently teased her surrogate brother.

"It does say nothing showed up on her scan," Linka added as she joined her roommate in having a little fun with the oldest of the eco-activists.

"Yeah but … I mean that was just unlucky… the chances of that happening must be … oh I dunno … millions to one," Wheeler stuttered, wondering just what could be inside him. Could he be carrying more than one child and not know it?

"Actually, the chances of a multiple birth increase when the conception is artificial," Gi continued, trying to look innocent.

"Nice try, Gi, but it's not gonna work. I'm having one baby; there's one baby in all the scans; and Kristine has never mentioned more than one baby. Anyways, I think I'd know," the redhead retorted, trying to sound confident. All of a sudden, he didn't feel so sure of what he was saying.

Darkness fell, and each of the Planeteers bid the others goodnight before retreating to their huts. Hard as he tried, Wheeler couldn't get the story about multiple births from his mind; nor could he shake the comments his friends had said afterwards. "Artificial conception more likely to result in multiples. The scan not showing it. His being big…" He knew they had been joking, trying to rile him; and he had laughed along with there teasing. The trouble was, it was still sticking in his mind. With an irritated snort, the soon to be parent clambered into bed and shut his eyes, mentally scolding himself for being so silly.

The haziness was finally beginning to wear off when Wheeler found his eyesight was gradually growing clearer. For a moment he felt annoyed that Kristine had to put him to sleep, as he wanted to be awake to see the birth of his baby. He weakly lifted up his head to discover that he was back in his hospital bed, and that his pregnant pooche was gone! His stomach ached from the incision he had received during the caesarean section, and he knew that sitting up would not be an option at the time.

"Wheeler, are you ready to see your babies?" Kristine asked as she strode next to her patient with a wheelchair.

"You said you weren't gonna knock me out," the patient weakly protested, struggling to sit upright some more. "Wait a second . . . babies?" I thought I was only having one!" he surprisingly shot back as the brunette physician folded down the bed rail and helped him into the wheelchair.

"That's why we had to put you to sleep; you had more babies than the ultrasound had previously shown."

"Twins?"

"You'll see," was all the doctor said before pushing her patient out of the small room.

The trundling ride down the corridor was a seemingly short one, and Wheeler found that his medical caregiver had wheeled him right up to the nursery window. He casually asked which baby (or babies) belonged to him, and he felt his jaw drop open when Kristine said, "It seems you hit the jackpot, Wheeler. They're all yours! Six boys and four girls. Aren't they cute?"

Wheeler sat frozen in his tracks, staring incredulously at the ten healthy and thriving newborns that all appeared to weigh within the range of 6 to 8 pounds! "Ten kids! I have ten kids?! There's no way . . ."

As Wheeler continued to gape at his very large family and wonder just how he could possibly care for ten babies, the whole scene faded to black; and he then found himself bundled in his own covers and lying in his room - pooche and all.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

The next morning, the Planeteers found their human experiment sitting at the table and mumbling quietly into his cereal. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that something was weighing heavily on the fire Planeteer's mind.

"Is everything ok?" Gi asked, wondering if mount Wheeler was about to erupt with its usual velocity.

"Do you remember on my 21st birthday I told you I dreamt of having 8 kids to look after? Last night I dreamed I was going to have 10 all at once … decalets or whatever the term is. Can you imagine that … 10 babies, then 10 toddlers, then 10 bratty kids… oh no … then 10 teenagers! Better book my padded cell at Belleview now so it'll be waiting for me when I finally go over the edge. Thanks to you guys and that article, I didn't get a wink of sleep all night; now I'm totally exhausted," Wheeler griped before taking a sip of the warm tea and savoring its flavor.

"We were only joking, Wheeler." Ma-Ti tried to offer up some words of encouragement to his honorary big brother; he couldn't believe his friend had taken their comments so seriously.

"Yeah, I know; and I took it as a joke. But then when I went to sleep, my mind mixed it all up, and the crack about me being big and that article saying it didn't show up on the scans formed into a dream of me giving birth to ten kids … What was it … 6 boys and 4 girls or 4 boys and 6 girls? These female hormones are screwing my mind up," the youth explained, shedding some light on his present mood.

"Well, Kristine is coming for your 28 week appointment today; maybe you can to be asking her if you are having more than one," Linka pointed out the date on the calendar; she and Gi would be going to fetch the bubbly and kindly doctor in a couple of hours.

"Maybe I just need a walk to sort me out, get the fresh air to blow the cobwebs outta my mind," the redhead shrugged, looking through the window at the inviting, azure blue skies and the gently swaying palms that frolicked in the sweeping breezes. Such a scene surely tempted him out into the fresh air; even though his bed rest had been over for more than a week, he still felt the urge to escape occasionally. It was something he couldn't describe - just a feeling that flooded within him. "Anyone wanna come with me?" he asked.

With a little help from Kwame and commander clash, the pyro-Planeteer pulled his sandals on and stepped outside for a gentle stroll along the beach with his two long-time friends.

"Ahhhh," the expectant man sighed contentedly, it feels great to come outside, and I feel like I could really use a walk after that dream."

"The exercise will do you some good, Wheeler," Commander Clash said as he assumed the role of a work out coach.

Lightly punching the soldier in mock annoyance, Wheeler set off; his pace was considerably slower than when clash had last seen him, and he had started to walk a little more heavily, balancing the weight he was carrying by leaning back slightly. Although this new posture was done subconsciously, it gave him an ungainly waddling gait that he was keenly aware of and hated; he longed for a time when he could get back to normal. As they walked, the trio spent their time talking, laughing, and joking until a more somber thought came to Wheelers mind, prompting him to voice something which had been bugging him over the last couple of weeks.

"Sure wish I coulda stayed a Planeteer," the redhead said with a hint of regret in his voice. "I can't believe Blight's gonna get what she wants, the team to be broken up like this."

"Remember, Wheeler, the team is not broken up like you think." Kwame felt it was time to intervene before his pregnant pal depressed himself. "Commander Clash is just substituting with his flame thrower in case we need the use of fire on a mission. You will still be called on to use your ring if Captain Planet is needed, and Gaia said that you can help summon him from here."

"You may be on medical discharge, but you are still a Planeteer." the former army soldier offered his words of encouragement.

"Yeah, but I can't help it sometimes; I just don't feel like a Planeteer anymore," Wheeler sulked. "I can't go head-to-head with the eco-creeps; I can't help people in disaster aftermaths; I can't do anything to help the planet now. I can't even fit into any o' my shirts with the Planeteer insignia on them. I feel so totally-"

Wheeler's speech of self pity was abruptly interrupted when he felt two pairs of restraining hands grabbing each arm and firmly holding him in place.

"Stop, Wheeler!" one of the friendly captors cried out with urgency coloring his vocal inflections.

"What's goin' on?"

"You almost stepped on a dead jellyfish, my friend," Kwame warned as he noticed that one more pace would have meant certain pain for the fire Planeteer. "Stand back ... Earth." With that, the African commanded his ring to create a deep hole that consumed the still dangerous form and burry it so nobody had to worry about stepping on it again. "Now it is safe to walk across," he announced as the remaining three hands released their grip on Wheeler's arms and the trio continued with their stroll along the shore.

A half hour later, Wheeler began to grow tired; so the three men casually sauntered back to the common hut for lunch. Wheeler sat down heavily and placed his feet on the unoccupied beanbag, hoping to relieve the pain in his swollen ankles. This was yet another symptom that he couldn't wait to be rid of, and he tried to ignore it as he quietly leaned back and savored the smell of baking that wafted from the kitchen.

Wheeler's lunch left him feeling very full; he was acutely aware of the decreasing size of his stomach as his abdomen became more filled with the growing baby. Meals that had once seemed small were becoming the perfect size. As the TV played an old movie in the background; the youth felt his eyes drifting shut.

"Boo!"

Wheeler jumped at the noise and watched his doctor giggle. "Don't you know it's not good to make a pregnant man jump?" the redhead demanded, secretly pleased to see the jolly doctor.

"I think I'd know what's good for my patient a little better than you, Wheeler, especially since I have been in charge of over 200 pregnant ladies since I started practicing. So how have you been?"

"Doin' ok, Kristine. Uh … you're sure I'm only having one baby … right?" the American awkwardly asked as he found he was too nervous to meet his health care provider's eyes.

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"I saw an article about someone who gave birth to quints, saying it didn't show up on the scans; had a dream about giving birth to 10 babies," he rambled on nervously.

"Wheeler, if that was true you'd be a record breaker in more ways than one. Trust me, you're having one single kid; there's one kid on the scan; there's one heartbeat; and if you had more than one in their, you'd be feeling a great deal fuller than I imagine you are right now."

"I'm so big though,"

"Pregnancy isn't the same for everyone. Some people hardly show the whole time; some get really big; some have trouble maintaining their weight and need to have a drip and a hospital stay; some pile on the pounds like anything. You're not designed to carry a child, Wheeler, and that probably has an effect on the way you carry. The pregnancy is artificial, so the implantation is likely to be different than for a natural pregnancy. Also, we already established that your baby's going to be a little above average weight. The fact that you're big doesn't mean your having a multiple pregnancy."

The redhead smiled; somehow the doctor always knew how to make him feel better. As she always did when he visited her at the hospital, Kristine made her patient feel at ease through the examination, and numerous jokes and bad puns were exchanged between the two practically the whole time.

"Well, you seem to be in fine health," the doctor announced, pulling Wheeler's top back down. "How about a treat?"

"Oh yeah sure."

"I brought a Doppler for you to try out." The chocolate haired doctor handed Wheeler a device, and she laughed as he looked at with a confused expression on his face. "It lets you hear the baby's heartbeat. Here, let me show you." She carefully switched the small speaker on and held it against her patient's tummy. _wwumf wwumf_ They could both hear the sounds clearly, as well as the occasional crackle when the baby moved or kicked. "Wanna call your friends and let them hear it?" Kristine asked as Wheeler nodded taking over the gadget and listening in awe of the noise.

The other Planeteers had retreated outside to offer the redhead some privacy for his appointment, and they came at the doctor's beckoned call, wondering what was going on.

"I got something to show you guys," Wheeler said as they settled around him, waiting for an explanation. The fire Planeteer placed the microphone against his stomach. _wwumf wwumf wwumf T_he noises sounded loudly and filled the room with the little babe's life signs.

"That is the baby, yes?" Kwame asked, listening to the strange sound; although he had heard the little one's heartbeat sometime ago, this sounded different, louder, faster, stronger.

"Yeah," Wheeler grinned, quite pleased with the baby and himself for taking such good care of it.

"It's really fast!" Gi exclaimed, slightly surprised that such a rapid cardiac rhythm was healthy. However, Kristine didn't seem bothered, so maybe it was normal.

"Hey, doc, I know you're biased, but you wanna take part in our charity thing? We're asking for donations and letting people guess the sex of the baby," Wheeler made his request of the physician.

"I'd love to, but I think I better guess at both though so I won't give the game away, especially after you asked for the baby's sex to be a surprise," the practitioner grinned, reaching for her purse.

The charities that were to benefit from this little contest had been quickly explained, and the good doctor deliberately chose both boy and girl votes in order to stay unbiased.

"She picked boy first; I told you it was a boy," Gi whispered, watching the medic closely and noting the order in which her votes had been cast.

Soon it was time to go, and Kristine cheerily waved good bye to her favorite and only male patient, promising, "I'll see you in a couple of weeks, Wheeler."

"Not a month?"

"I'd like to make our appointments more regular now that you're near the due date because I want to make sure everything's still going all right."

"See you in a couple weeks then!" he called happily after nodding to her comment.

The male Planeteers took the doctor back to her hospital and her other appointments, leaving Wheeler to play with the Doppler that Kristine had left on loan until the next meeting. The Earth and Heart Planeteers decided to detour on the return journey and pick up the weeks mail from their PO Box on the mainland. The secret location of Hope Island meant that, upon joining the team, the Planeteers had needed to find a place for people to contact them, a place that they could check for mail whenever free time allowed. It was Wheeler that had suggested renting a box from the postal service after his parents, acting as temporary post masters for the eco-activists, had been swamped with letters asking for the heroes' help. The five youths still received many requests for help every week, as well as personal mail, and it was answering these letters that took the majority of their time. This proved to be an activity that they all enjoyed, sitting together and reading the best requests out. Then they spent time sorting them into letters that could be handled with a penned reply and those that needed a more personal response.

As he loaded the sack into the geo-cruiser, Ma-Ti fondly remembered a letter that was sent a few years ago, a letter that had made them all laugh loudly when it was opened.

"Dear Yankee … wonder where … er Julie … might have heard that from." Wheeler commented, starting to read the letter. A recent TV interview had caused a notable increase in their fan mail that week, and this was the show on which Linka had repeatedly referred to Wheeler by his nickname. The Russian blushed slightly under his piercing gaze, and he turned his attention back to the letter and continued to read. "I saw you and the other Planeteers on the television last night, and I just wanted to say…" He broke off, flushing a brilliant scarlet color. "Erm is it hot in here?" he asked as he cleverly changed the subject and pulled at his collar as if releasing a jet of steam.

"What does it say, my friend?" Kwame questioned, puzzled by the young mans reaction.

"Nothing, just fan mail, you know…" the redhead bluffed, only to find the piece of paper had been snatched from his grip.

"Wheelers got a girlfriend!" Gi chanted out with a school girl's giggle.

"Gimme that!" the pyro-Planeteer demanded as he launched towards the letter his friend held; however, she neatly darted out of the way, causing the teenager to lose his balance and completely collapse across the table and scatter piles of letters in the process.

"Let's see….I just wanted to say that I think you are really hot. My friend and I both fancy you, and I was wondering if you would come with me to the school disco on Friday. I know you would enjoy it because you said you like music, and the disco is to raise money for the old growth forest campaign that you told us about last month on that radio show. Lots of love, Julie - age 12 … and there are rows of X's and O's." The Asian smiled, delicately lifting the page to her face to confirm something. "Ohhh, and its scented, Wheeler!" she winked.

"Oh boy," was the redheads only comment as, still sprawled on the table, he flushed even harder and buried his face in the mountains of mail.

"Looks like Wheeler has some personal mail this time" the Kyapo observed, returning his mind to the present time and glancing at the small heap of letters and packages in the sack beside him. He was intrigued by the thick A4 sized package that bore his friends full name and the words do not bend. The postmark placed it in New York, which meant either the redhead had ordered it, or one of his friends had decided to send him a gift.

Toting the mail sack into the common room the male Planeteers found the place deserted, a note that was stuck to the fridge solved the mystery. _Dragged Wheeler out for a walk, back soon! _It was Gi's writing, and Kwame and Ma-Ti couldn't help giggling at the thought of the girls physically dragging a pregnant man on a walk!

"Dragged out for a walk, poor Wheeler," Ma-Ti chuckled.

"Gi is determined to keep him as fit as possible," Kwame added with a shrug of the shoulders.

"And I will bet commander clash is helping her," the Kyapo built onto his roommate's theory with a snigger.

Wheeler was normally a very energetic person, and their Asian friend had complained more than once that it was like having a Mexican jumping bean around the house - at least when Wheeler was in the house. Pregnancy had slowed the youth down; the first three months had found him not moving very far from the bathroom as morning sickness had hit. The next trimester had restored his energy levels somewhat, and at that point, he had been enjoying daily walks and feeling jealous when the others played volleyball, knowing that it was too rough for him at the time. He still longed for the buzz the game gave him. Since the start of the 3rd trimester, Wheelers energy had lapsed again, and he felt big, heavy, and awkward. His sleep was compromised by the forced position and frequent trips to the loo; and he preferred to stay near the common room. Often, his favorite position was sitting on the swing seat, surrounded by cushions and with his nose in a good book. As far as he was concerned, he was getting fresh air and was actually comfortable; so their wasn't a problem. However, Linka and Gi had decided he needed to take at least some exercise every day, and they usually managed to convince him to come for a walk down the beach. This would be Wheelers second hike of the day since he had had a nice stroll only a few hours earlier; and both wondered exactly the reason for this second lot of exercise.

"Come on, Wheeler, time for a walk, stretch your legs," Gi had instructed, standing with her hands on hips in front of her plump friend, allowing him no route for escape.

"I've already been for a walk today; Kwame and commander clash took me out while you went to pick up Kristine, you know that," the American had replied without looking up to meet her eyes.

"That wasn't a walk; you didn't get very far beyond the volleyball court," the water Planeteer argued, refusing to relent.

"So, I went out. I got some fresh air … doesn't matter how far I actually walked."

"It's for your own good, Wheeler, gentle exercise will help you keep your weight down and make you feel better."

"I never said it wouldn't; but I've already been out, and I don't feel like a walk right now."

"I'm not taking no for an answer," Gi had declared once she took his hand and called Linka to help her move the stubborn patient.

At that point, Wheeler had decided it would be safer to just agree to take the hike. He couldn't understand why he didn't like going out any more; throughout his whole life, he'd never spent so much time sitting still. Despite all his complaining, Wheeler enjoyed the second longer walk more than he had expected and returned to the common room with wind blushed cheeks and a happy smile. He casually sauntered into the common room to find a pile of mail in his name; one in particular caught his eye, and he picked it up studying the official looking logo in the upper left hand corner.

"Why would the government be writing to me?" the Brooklynite wondered aloud as he opened the parcel. "Thought this wouldn't get here until November."

"What is it?" Kwame asked as he retrieved the food needed for the evening meal.

"It looks like an absentee ballot," Commander Clash recognized the paperwork, for he also voted the same way every year while assigned as the solitary operator of the Watchdog station during the Cold War.

"Guess this means I gotta vote soon. I'm gonna need someone to witness it for me though."

"We will be happy to help you, Wheeler," Kwame offered with a smile. "Perhaps one of us can be your witness."

"Thanks my man, but I have to do this with an American citizen. That leaves it up to you, G.I. Joe."

"I would be honored to help you vote, Wheeler." the older man gave his promise to assist in any way he could.

"I wanna check the paper and the Internet to see where these guys stand on the issues, and then I can vote over the weekend." Wheeler announced, making it clear that he wanted to cast an informed ballot. "By the way, ya want me to witness your vote, Big Guy?"

"Thank you, Wheeler, but I use voting as an excuse to visit my brother and his family; and I have him sign the witness line for me while I'm there."

"Hey, that's cool," The redhead shrugged and flipped through the remaining mail.

"Do not keep us in suspense, Wheeler, what is in the parcel that says Do Not Bend?" Ma-Ti asked, desperately wanting to know what lay inside the thin paper that looked so enticing. He loved unknown packages, for it was just like another mystery!

Wheeler picked up the curious package and shook it near his ear. "No idea…" he shook his head, carefully tearing open the one end and pulling out a neatly written note that read, 'Yo Wheeler, saw this and thought you might like it, assuming you can still reach.' The redhead opened the packet a little more and pulled out a spiral bound book with lots of colorful images on the back, most of which were cartoon characters "Oh cool" he gleefully cried out as he turned it over.

"What is it?" Kwame queried, as the others wanted to know what the special package was.

"Trish sent me a guitar book, Disney tunes and nursery rhymes for the baby," he grinned, flipping through and noting the strum patterns for tunes that seemed so familiar and, yet, like a distant memory.

He recalled when he was at Trev's house after nursery school and before teenage mutant Ninja turtles and thundercats had entered their minds. The two little boys had sat watching Dumbo, Alice in Wonderland, and other Disney cartoon classics, singing along to the songs and acting out scenes in Trev's room. The American silently promised himself that his son or daughter would get to see the same films, and know what it was like to simply be a care free child.

"That is a nice present, my friend," Kwame said, taking the book out of the white man's hands and looking through its colorful pages.

Having been raised in Africa, Kwame had never experienced the films that were contained in this book; his childhood had been spent outside, gathering water and caring for his parents' farm. Yet, he had heard of the name Disney, cartoons with morals, colorful and full of songs. He decided he would enjoy hearing some of the music. The book was passed along again so that everyone could see. Like Wheeler Gi had some experience of Disney; although some of the films had been banned by the Chinese government because of their content.

Linka had seen a few in the cinema when she was small, a treat from her Uncle at Christmas; but, like the others, she had not heard any of the music for years. A thought struck her; Hope Island would change pretty soon. Their would be a new life there in more ways than one; their would be new foods, new smells, laughter, toys, and cartoons playing on the TV. Wheeler would have to grow up at last and become a responsible parent. The Russian tried hard to imagine it, but she found she couldn't, for he had always been a big kid and she couldn't see him as anything else.

"Why do you not play something for us?" Ma-Ti asked with a twinkle in his eye.

As the youngest of the team, he had been 12 when the group formed and was fascinated by the idea of programs made just for children. At that age, he had been only just beyond the Disney threshold; and, although he had heard about the films from Wheeler, he had never seen one. Personally, he looked forward to being an uncle so he could play silly games and watch cartoons without being deemed a child.

"Yeah, alright. Someone wanna get the guitar for me; I'm feeling kinda lazy."

The Kyapo nodded and raced out of the room while Wheeler found a comfortable position and studied the music for his favorite theme. Soon the room was filled with music and merry laughter as the gang listened to "Everyone's got a laughing place" from _the Song of the South. _ After the gentle melody finished and faded into a peaceful, quiet atmosphere, Wheeler felt his belly move as the baby kicked him hard.

"Looks like someone enjoyed the music, Yankee," Linka noted with a smile, resting her hand on the redhead's bulging side.

"Guess there's gonna be a lot of kiddy songs played on these strings in the near future, huh?" the American returned the smile and carefully smoothed his t-shirt, subtly stroking the bump at the same time.

The second week of October ushered in beautiful weather that left Hope Island as perfect as an island paradise could get. The brilliant azure sky blanketed the landscape, adorned with lovely patches of cotton white clouds and the light from a toasty, yellow sun. Tropical palms danced to the wind's gentle songs, their deep green fronds happily flying atop the invisible magic carpet that was the autumn breezes. The crashing aqua waves contributed to the music by adding its own powerful rhythms as each pale foam green cap peaked and dove into the salty seas. It was at this time of year when bare feet could walk along the soft pale sand without any discomfort at all.

"Come on, lazy, you need to help too." Gi playfully threw a couple of rolled up streamers towards her heavily pregnant friend and laughed as he attempted to shield himself from the paper missiles.

"Hey watch it, little mermaid," he countered, struggling to his feet and picking up the colorful rolls of crepe paper.

"I just want to make Linka's birthday special; it's not like we can all go out to celebrate."

"I'm not stopping you four from going somewhere if you want."

"It's not the same without you; anyway, what's a birthday if you can't have all your friends there?" the Asian girl lightly kissed her teammate's cheek and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. At 8 months pregnant few people could get their arms around Wheeler, and the water Planeteer found her fingers stopping short of each other by a wide margin; so she settled for resting her hands on the young mans hips instead.

The wind Planeteer was totally taken aback when she was finally allowed

into the common room and saw the bright paper garlands and all of the lovely food spread on the table, it was a complete surprise, unlike the others she had realized a while ago that Wheeler would be heavily pregnant by the time her birthday came around and as a result she hadn't expected anything to happen, now with a pretty pink flush in her cheeks and excitement that threatened to spill from every pore she hugged and kissed her four friends and thanked them in every language she knew as brightly wrapped packages were forced into her hands and well wishes were given.

"It is such a beautiful day; it seems a shame to celebrate indoors. What do you think to be taking the food out for picnic?" the young woman asked, knowing that another place on the island, her favorite in fact would make the whole thing just perfect.

With a nod Gi and Kwame began packing the plates into a basket. Blankets were gathered, and cushions were collected before the party moved up the forested path to the opening above the cliffs. It was a leisurely pace, partly to enjoy the scenery and watch the birds flitting in amongst the autumn leaves, and partly to keep up with Wheeler, who found the slight incline a little tiring. At the top, he was ready for a rest, and Commander Clash thoughtfully produced a chair for the member of the team who would find it most difficult sitting on the floor.

"Thanks, G.I. Joe," Wheeler grinned, his breathing coming in slight gasps as he carefully settled in the soft seat.

Soon, blankets and pillows were set out and the food was unpacked. Gi had baked a cake that would cause any chocoholic to drool at the sight and smell of it. After a mouth-watering lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, apples, fizzy water, and cake for dessert, everyone felt very content; and it was time for Linka to open her birthday presents.

"Happy birthday, Linka." Commander Clash announced as he presented the Russian with an unwrapped last minute gift, hoping she would appreciate it, for he had only found out about the special day too recently and had to pick up something while gathering the groceries. "Wheeler told me you love chocolates."

"Oh, Bozhe Moy! Thank you so much, Commander Clash. But you did not have to buy me anything. I did not even know you knew my birthday."

"We told him when I added the cake ingredients to the shopping list, Linka," Gi offered her explanation before searching for her own present to present.

"I will certainly enjoy them," Linka gushed before smooching the soldier on the cheek and accepting the bundle her Asian roommate was holding out to her. "What is this?" She tugged on the pink and white crocheted ribbon and unraveled the cloth wrapping that would normally be one of the hand towels that sometimes called the girls' bathroom home. "Gi, it is beautiful!" the wind Planeteer gasped as she retrieved and held up a floral scarf that was made from the finest silk in the Orient! "Thank you, Gi," With that; the birthday girl firmly squeezed her best friend before getting ready to accept her next offering.

"Happy birthday, Linka," Kwame grinned, passing a large, soft bundle to the European lady.

"Kwame!" Linka breathed out her reaction of amazement and appreciation after she pulled the colored twine and allowed the bundle to unfold into an exquisite African tapestry for her room. "I do not know what to say ... except 'thank you'."

"You are welcome, Linka," the black man smiled as the two of them exchanged a brother/sister kind of hug.

While the gift exchange was going on, Wheeler found it difficult to enjoy the gleeful surprise that brightened up Linka's eyes and smile, for his little one had been growing and making it apparent to its daddy that its current residence was getting too small for it by pressing down on his ribcage. He did his very best to hide the discomfort he was feeling, as he didn't want to ruin this special time for the blonde, for whom he had always had a particular fondness.

"Here you go, Linka," Ma-Ti announced, handing over a box that was wrapped with a beige pillow case and bound with a purple silk ribbon.

"Oh, Ma-Ti, I love them!" Linka squealed upon freeing a set of canary shaped wind-chimes from the confinement of a gift wrapped box, allowing them to tinkle out a soft and lovely song as the wee gusts swept through their 6 inch long, well tuned pipes. "Thank you for these; I know exactly where I want to putting them." With that, she embraced the youngest Planeteer warmly.

Realizing it was his turn to present the birthday girl with his own offering, Wheeler masked his baby-related discomfort and smiled, "Happy birthday, Babe."

"Thank you, Yankee." She accepted the box that was concealed by a couple of bandannas that were safety pinned together to make a wrapping that would be large enough to hide what was inside. After untying the fuzzy, blue ribbon, she released some of the pins and laid the wrapping aside once the blue velvet lined box was exposed. "Bozhe Moy! You did not ..." The present that sat in her lap had left her at a loss for words. In her hands, she held a blue jewelry box that was trimmed with gilt designs around the edges. Upon opening it, she heard the plinking notes of "Music Box Dancer" coming from inside the music box! "I love music boxes, wheeler," she squeaked with excitement.

"There's more, Ruski Tootski."

Linka gazed into the box to see a pair of bird shaped earrings that were studded with her birth stone. As she picked one up to study it more closely, her heart sank; these earrings were meant for pierced ears. Not knowing what to say, she looked down and found her sparkling eyes falling upon something that was wedged into the box's lid - a coupon for a free ear piercing at the Paramus Park Mall! She quickly closed the box and threw her arms around the Brooklynite, squeezing him tightly and failing to notice the slightly twisted face he was making at having two people pressing hard against him, inside and out. "Oh thank you, Wheeler!"

After the grateful birthday blonde released her grip on him, wheeler straightened up and said with love and light reflecting in his sky blue eyes, "I know you were pretty upset at having lost your clip-on earring in the water, and I figured these wouldn't fall out as easily. I know you'll have to wear gold studs for 6 weeks while your ears heal, but you'll have these to wear once you stop wearing the starters."

"They are beautiful," the 22-year-old sighed before planting a kiss on the North American's cheek.

"How were you able to get that for Linka, Wheeler? I do not remember your asking any of us to pick up her present; in fact, none of us have been to this mall," Kwame voiced his curiosity as he read the coupon and passed it back to its owner.

"Well, when I was laid up, I used Linka's laptop to look up piercing parlors, and I called around until I could find one that would mail me a voucher. I got the earrings from the home shopping Network at the end of August; they said allow 4 to 6 weeks for delivery, and I wanted to be sure they made it here in time for Linka's birthday. When I was looking for a music box for the munchkin, I found myself thumbing through some music box catalogs and got both Linka's and the baby's boxes at the same time." Before he could say one more word, Wheeler felt his baby kicking him especially hard, and he subconsciously clutched both hands to his front. "Oh no, not again ... gotta pee." With that, he sprang up as fast as he possibly could and headed away from the picnic party.

"Is Wheeler all right? Gi queried as she raised one eyebrow, her sweet face a mask of concern for her honorary big brother.

"Perhaps he is not feeling well because of the pregnancy," was Ma-Ti's guess.

"Is it me, or was he not heading for the huts?" Kwame observed.

"I will go see if he is all right." Linka set her treasures aside and rose to seek out her fiery friend who was facing fatherhood in a few short months. After around ten minutes she, having acted on a hunch, discovered the redhead in his favorite spot, sitting on the edge of the ledge in the shade. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's nothing..," he said, doing his best to hide the physical discomfort that was really troubling him at the moment.

"Does not to be looking like nothing; you look really uncomfortable." the 22-year-old sat along side her compadre and kneaded his shoulders with her gentle fingers.

"Junior just kicked me in the ribs, it really hurt. I'm just feeling a bit breathless, like I got the wind knocked outta me."

"So why did you come here?"

"I didn't want to ruin your birthday with this stupid pregnancy." Wheeler rubbed his ever expanding belly, causing his little package to start wiggling more vigorously.

"You could not have ruined it, Wheeler; all I wished for my birthday was to have my friends around me. Come back to the party; if you still feel bad then we will move to the common room, where you can be a little more comfortable."

"OK," the pyro-papa relented; and after Linka helped the awkward youth to his feet once more, the two returned to the party.

"Are you ok, Wheeler?" Gi asked, looking up and mirroring everyone's thoughts.

"Yeah, it's just getting a little cramped in here right now, and someone wants to make their complaints known." The American offered a wane smile and sat back down in the chair.

Satisfied that all was well the Planeteers continued to celebrate in full swing. Suddenly, Wheeler had an idea and whispered in Ma-Ti's ear, and the Kyapo nodded and ran off towards the huts.

"What is going on?" Linka wanted to know, once again concerned that Wheeler was feeling uncomfortable and that he had asked Ma-Ti to fetch him something rather than interrupt the activities; however, all became clear when the South American returned with Wheelers guitar under his arm.

"I think I can just about reach for a special song," he winked, positioning the instrument in front of him and checking the chord he had chosen. He played a few notes before cuing, "All together now…" he winked.

Soon the opening was filled with 5 clear happy voices singing,

"Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday to you,

Happy Birthday dear Linka,

Happy Birthday to you"

The Russian just sat her cheeks pink and a grin spreading from ear to ear; today was just what she had wished for! It couldn't be more perfect if her friends tried to make it that way!

As the day began to draw to an end and the temperature dropped, the picnic was packed away, and the group strolled slowly back to the common room. Wheeler carried a couple of blankets over one arm, for he insisted on helping with something. Linka carefully looped her arm around his back so that they could talk together as they made the trip home.

"How are you to be feeling now, Yankee?" she asked.

"I think I'm ok; it was just a shock; I just needed to catch my breath."

Transferring her own pack, Linka gently patted the bump that currently formed the largest part of her friend. "That was not very nice you know, making your daddy so uncomfortable." She felt a wiggle in return and laughed as Wheeler adopted a childlike voice and pretended to speak for his unborn tot.

"I know; I didn't mean to hurt him. It's getting a bit squashed in here, and I just wanted to stretch my legs out."

"Well that is understandable, little one, but you made Daddy feel bad. You will have all the space in the world soon." At this, she felt another wriggle, and Wheeler smiled in her direction.

Night time did not mean the end of the fun, as Wheeler set up the magnetic dartboard on the back of the bathroom door. Everyone was up for a game, so they each took it in turns to score the highest mark they could with 6 darts.

"That's cheating, Wheeler," Gi called out as the redhead picked up the dart that had missed the target and threw it from no more than a foot away.

"Is not," the redhead replied, noting his score on the chalk board and settling beside Linka to await his next turn.

"You were only 1 foot away; a blind elephant could hit the target from there."

"Well it wasn't me; it was the baby," the redhead quipped as Kwame took his shot and scored a perfect bulls-eye.

"The kid isn't even here yet and you're blaming it for stuff," Gi retorted, looking shocked.

"Hey, just a little revenge for my broken ribs earlier."

"I still say it's cheating; what do you think, Ma-Ti?"

"Well, I think since two people are playing for Wheeler, he can stand to lose a few points."

"Ma-Ti?" Wheeler exclaimed indignantly as Gi grinned satisfactorily and changed the score on the board.

"She had a point, Wheeler, you were cheating."

Wheeler stuck his tongue out at the young man and settled back to watch Kwame have his last shot.

As Gi got up and aimed, Wheeler saw his chance. With a sly movement, he threw a small sweet towards the young woman's shoulder, forcing her to miss. "Wheeler!" she cried looking straight at the American who sat feigning pure innocence.

"What?" he asked simply.

"Don't throw things at me."

"I didn't throw anything at you; I don't know why you think it was me," the young man shrugged.

"You're the only one eating sweets; the rest of us are still full from lunch."

"So that doesn't mean I threw it, just that I had the opportunity."

Soon it was obvious that the game was over, and the winner by a mile was Linka. With hot cocoa and last warmth of the fire tickling their toes the Planeteers snuggled together on the sofa until it was time for bed. Then, with last birthday wishes and hugs all around, they each retired to their own huts, and to whatever dream awaited their tired minds.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"That was some party huh?" Kwame yawned as Wheeler, who was awake early for once, staggered sleepily into the common room.

"It was fun, and, seriously, that phrase is saved for parties that are still going at 3am." The redhead opened the fridge and looked inside, feeling his stomach lurch expectantly as the smell of food wafted towards him; a little snack couldn't hurt. After pouring the OJ into a glass the redhead grabbed a couple of cold sausage rolls and stood up munching contentedly.

"Hungry Wheeler?" Gi laughed as she entered through the door and spied her friends having sneaked a secret snack. The American blushed a bright shade of carnation pink, for as big as his appetite had always been; eating this early in the morning was a new thing. He had at least been able to wait for breakfast before he was pregnant. "I'm just teasing; you don't need to look so guilty," the Asian girl added, seeing her surrogate brothers state of embarrassment.

"I know, just feels like I been caught doing something I shouldn't be doing."

The young woman kissed his cheek and gently scratched his belly as she passed, receiving the usual wiggle in response. Finishing his drink, Wheeler looked around so he could meet his buddies' eyes as he posed his next query.

"Anyone need the computer? I wanted to check my emails and see if Trev got back to me, and I don't wanna be bothered to go back to my room for something that would only take 5 minutes."

"I think Linka wants to use it sometime this morning, but you can take a few minutes to check your emails," Kwame answered as the remaining members of their team entered the room and Wheeler clicked the machines on switch with his bare foot.

"What, I can't bend low enough to reach it," he argued, seeing Linka's expression. "What was she getting so uptight about anyways?" he couldn't help thinking.

The Russian rolled her eyes and scolded with a sigh, "You can ask for help you know."

"I don't want help," Wheeler argued again, this time through a mouthful of food. "Why is it such a big deal? I used to turn the computer on all the time with my feet before I got pregnant, and you never said anything then."

"Da, I suppose. I just assumed it was because you were trying to be independent."

"Hey, I may be the size of an independent state, but I know when I need help; I can accept it." The computer beeped just then and Wheeler turned his attention to the offline message from a certain computer technician friend of his.

Session starts Friday, October 11, 1996

[JW J. Wheeler

[TS Trevor Summers

20:41:22 [TS I've got something to tell you. ;)

I see you're offline; anyways, I can't tell you here; it's in a letter. The news happened at the same time I was doing maintenance on both my computers, so I had to write it down in a snail mail letter for you. It was sent out this morning, so you'll find out in a few days.

Trevor Summers Is now offline.

"What's that guy up to? He's such a computer geek he never writes regular letters anymore," Wheeler mumbled under his breath as the message window announced that Trevor Summers had left the chat session.

"What?" Gi asked, looking up from the griddle cakes she was making and thinking that Wheeler was trying to get her attention.

"Nothing, just Trev being cryptic on me," Wheeler sighed as he heaved himself out of the chair and crossed back to the others as they sat watching the early morning news.

As that particular week passed, Wheeler found his friends computerized message gnawing at his will power and his curiosity growing by the minute. What was this awesome news? What could have happened that would have Trev wanting to keep his best friend in suspense for so long? What was so important that they couldn't talk about it while online? Day by day, hour by hour, Trevor seized every opportunity to drive his buddy nuts by constantly text chatting and asking if Wheeler got the letter yet. Did you read it yet? Did you read it yet? If Wheeler didn't know better, he would swear that Trevor created a macro for those 5 words!

Finally, as Wheeler was sitting on the swing seat with Linka's laptop, Commander Clash approached the redhead with a letter that had a very familiar address written out in purple ink in the upper left hand corner of the envelope.

"This is for you, Wheeler," the soldier announced as he held out the paper form to his expectant company. "The other Planeteers told me how you are very close with this Trevor fellow, so I will give you some privacy as you read your letter."

"Thanks, Big Guy," Wheeler smiled before the commander politely nodded and walked away.

13:58:24 [TS You've gone quiet, Ginger Dude. What's up?

The temporarily dormant chat window had come to life while the two tough guys were engaged in their short conversation.

13:59:35 [JW Just got something in the mail. ;)

13:59:51 [TS Like what ... a letter?

14:00:03 [JW It's paper, and it has very familiar handwriting in purple

ink.

14:00:37 [TS So what do you think?

14:00:52 [JW Gimme a second ... I'm tearing the envelope.

13:01:22 [JW I'm pulling the letter out.

14:01:52 [JW It's folded over into thirds.

14:02:07 [JW I unfolded one part.

14:02:37 [JW I unfolded the other part.

14:03:20 [JW I'm reading it now...

14:03:49 [TS So what do you think?

14:04:35 [JW Grammar needs work.

14:04:45 [TS Talk about the pot and the kettle. Your grammar stinks

worse than mine. ; P

14:05:01 [JW At least I don't use a computer to tell me when I've screwed

something up. ;)

14:05:59 [TS Besides the fact that I write in Internet shorthand and am

not exactly Captain Comma placement, what do you think of

the content?

14:07:08 [JW Well, you wrote it neatly, so you musta been in a good mood

when you wrote this; normally when you're stressed, your

writing gets pretty hard to read.

14:08:56 [TS Again, I will ask ... so what do you think?

"SCORE!"

The other Planeteers and Commander Clash were taking care of some of the outside chores when they heard the happy cry coming from their pregnant pal.

"That sounds like Wheeler," Gi observed.

"But why would he say, 'score' when there is no game on today?" Linka wanted to know.

"Perhaps we should see what is going on," Ma-Ti stated as he lead the group in the fiery father's direction.

Upon their arrival, they found the redhead happily tapping a message, an apparent spring in his fingers facilitating the typing.

"Wheeler, what is going on?" Kwame voiced not only his, but everybody's question of curiosity. "We could hear you all the way from the greenhouse."

"You guys will never believe it!" the North American burst out happily, his eyes glowing a bright Christmas tree light blue. "You won't believe it in a million zillion years!"

"What is it, my friend?" Kwame asked.

"Trevor, a man I have known for years as someone who was too shy to do so much as look at a girl - let alone date one - finally has a girlfriend! He never dated as a teenager because he was too shy - plus at our school, computer nerds weren't exactly the most sought after kids. He even went to the prom with a bunch of other geeky guys who didn't get dates. He and Colin, his roommate in college, always hung out together because neither of them dated in school. Now, Trev finally joined the ranks of the dating men and asked this girl he likes out." The jovial man opened the letter and read what he felt could be shared. "'Remember that solo house call I made after I finished out my training with Computer guys, Ginger Dude? Well, that solo assignment turned out to be Anne! That's right, Anne! You know, the pretty waitress you met when we had lunch in the cafe the last time you came visiting. Well anyways, I was sent over to her house to look at her computer because it was making all sorts of what she called suspicious noises, and she needed to make sure she didn't lose any of her work. Well, neither of us realized who the other one was until I rang her doorbell and she opened the door. It was a mando surprise! She had thought I wasn't interested in getting to know her when I couldn't eat at the cafe as often as I used to. When I explained that I had started this freelance job and I missed seeing her too, she said it made her feel tons better. She told me she dabbles in science fiction writing and graphic design, and she was afraid of losing her work. When I went to look at her computer, I started singing one of my favorite Praise songs to help me concentrate. She said she liked that song and told me she was looking for a church because she wasn't happy at the one she attended. Well, I asked her out to my church picnic, and she said yes! Then I invited her to Sunday services, and she liked it! Last night she invited me over for dinner. We ordered pizza because she's as bad a cook as I am! On Saturday, we're having lunch together at that little country diner Ma always liked to take us to when we were kids. I never thought I would say this, but I have a really strong feeling that God sent Anne to me. I can actually see myself dating her – maybe even marrying her.' Someone call the media; Trevor Summers, who went all pink when a girl would look at him, is seeing a woman and is even thinking of marriage."

"That is great news, my friend!" Kwame beamed, pleased to see the American man so happy!

Just recently, Wheeler had been feeling rather blue thanks to pregnancy related discomfort and lack of sleep. Finally, the mystery of Trevor's news over the last week had lifted his mood significantly; and now, as all was finally revealed, the African Planeteer saw the young man smiling happily, his now full cheeks resembling shiny apples in the islands heat. The spattering of darkened freckles across his nose seemed to reduce his age of 23 years back to boyhood as well.

When the sun's heat got to be too much, Wheeler opted to collect the portable computer and move indoors, taking shelter from the golden rays that bathed the island in their toasty warmth.

"Wheeler, your freckles are adorable," Linka cooed, reaching up and tracing the marks with her finger as they sat together on the sofa. Earlier that morning, the young American had been busy helping Kwame with his plants, and he realized the effort was catching up with him. He sat in a tired state but was also content, with a new book in his lap.

"Thanks," the temporarily retired Planeteer sleepily murmured, gently scratching the distended bump that was his soon to be born baby.

The Russian leaned against her companion again and started to trace circles on his stomach. After a hard days work, she had chosen to take the evening off and relax with her maternally overstuffed friend while the remaining Planeteers were finishing chores outside despite the sun's having sunk to its lowest point. Even though the end of the day was rapidly approaching, they continued to work with gusto, enjoying the last rays of the earth's largest star as they finished their tasks.

"Wheeler," Gaia politely interrupted as she floated over with a forgotten piece of snail mail in her hand, "This is for you; it appears to have fallen under the kitchen table while the Planeteers sorted out the mail."

"It's from Kristine. Why would she send me something through the mail when we're on the phone or talking through email?" The redhead slit open the envelope and read the cover letter before looking at the forms. "Oh I get it. The doc wants me to fill out some medical history papers before I register for my epidural in a couple weeks. Better fill this out and get it back to her ASAP."

By the time the evening meal was served, Wheeler had completed his medical forms, finding himself wondering one thing; although he knew himself to be a relatively healthy person, he wondered if the same could be said for the mother of his baby. He knew nothing of Dr. Blight's medical history, and he was bugged by the possibility that the mad scientist would pass health complications on to his little one.

"Wheeler, we all know how you feel about Dr. Blight," Kwame said as he served the main portion of the meal onto each plate before passing it to its owner, "but you must find out from her what her medical history is so you would know if your child is at risk for any illnesses or disabilities."

"You want me to go up to that quack-pot and start talkin' all nicety nice to her after what she did to me? It's her fault I'm in this mess; I never asked to get pregnant; it just happened thanks to her!" An unyielding Wheeler snapped back, pouring himself a glass of milk.

"Perhaps you do not need to talk to Dr. Blight," Linka threw in her two cents and provided what looked to be the perfect solution, "not if I can hack into Mal and sneak a peek at her medical records and print them out for you and Kristine."

"That's right!" Wheeler perked up, suddenly remembering the day he and the blonde worked together to distract and rewire Mal, ultimately turning him back into the Max Headroom style gaming computer he had been before the scientist reprogrammed him as her evil lackey, "If you could turn that computer from Hell to a games system, you can nick a copy of her medical charts."

"Don't you think that's rather unethical, there may be stuff in those records that's private," Gi cautioned, feeling that, however bad Dr Blight was, she didn't deserve people sneaking through her private documents.

"You think Blight was being ethical when she injected me with a pregnancy formula?" Wheeler countered as he dropped his fork onto his plate. "As far as I see it she deserves all she gets. Anyways, I'm not doing it to snoop on her, I just want to check and see if my baby's gonna be ok."

The Asian Planeteer relented; Wheeler was right it wasn't as though he was in this condition by choice. Although she knew that two wrongs didn't make a right. The chances of Dr Blight giving up her medical history willingly, even if the American was prepared to ask her -which he wasn't, were pretty thin.

"I will start on it tomorrow," the wind Planeteer promised before she sat down with a cup of iced tea.

The rest of that night swept over the island very quickly, leaving a lovely powder blue morning sky in its wake. The moderate temperatures made the fresh air taste crisp and sweet, except for just at the shoreline, where misty sea breezes gave the atmosphere a fresh, yet salty taste. As Linka busily tapped away in her efforts to secure Babbs Blight's medical records, Wheeler entered the room to see how she was doing.

"How's it going, Ruski Tootski?" he asked as he drew closer to the working researcher.

"I am just about done," she said before clicking on the print button

Linka had no sooner completed the printing of her findings when Wheeler leaned over beside her, trying to read the screen. This turned out to be a major mistake, as he had failed to notice something on the table; and it wasn't until he felt something brush against his distended stomach and heard it land with a thud that he realized what had happened. As if playing out in slow motion the light pink liquid splashed backwards, rushing across the desk and falling straight into the computers fan vent before either Planeteer could stop it. A sudden sizzle could be heard before a faint burning smell filled the room, and Wheeler immediately realized what he had done.

"Awww, snap!" He burst out, using a phrase he hadn't uttered since he was 16 years old. "Oh man, Linka, I'm so sorry!" Wheeler apologized profusely as he looked down and caught sight of the spilled strawberry milk shake all over the computer tower and the area of floor by the Russian's feet.

"It was my fault, Yankee. I should have covered up that cup, but I did not." Linka was more cross with herself than with her companion, whom she knew didn't mean to destroy her computer. After all, she knew that such an accident would never have happened if Wheeler weren't so heavily pregnant.

"I didn't see it, I swear!"

"I believe you, Wheeler. It was the baby who spilled it," Linka said as she rubbed the bump and received a kick from the little one in return. "You should be more careful, baby, you made your daddy spill my drink all over the computer," she said, directing a playful reprimand to the bulge.

"Kid's too young to be put on restriction, so what can I do?" Wheeler quipped. Looking down to his belly, he said, "Are you gonna tell Auntie Linka you're sorry for ruining her computer and making that mess all over the floor?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy and Auntie Linka," the wind Planeteer said in a babyish voice as she leaned closer to the bump, causing both of them to giggle.

"Seriously, Linka, I wanna do something to make it up. How about I move my computer in here, and we can use it as the community computer."

"You do not have to do that, Wheeler. I wanted to get a new one soon anyway."

"I want to, anyways, it might take some time for you to save up for the one you want. Please, let me do this. All I would need you to do is back up my private stuff for me before you delete it."

"If that is what you want..." Linka grew pensive for a moment and wondered how Wheeler would be able to keep in touch with Trevor if his computer was stationed in the common room; after all, some of their chats might be private.

"Let me getting that up," the European girl said as she retrieved some towels and eco-friendly cleaning fluid.

Backing away from Linka's clean-up efforts, wheeler retreated to the rocker and plunked down, trying feverishly to extinguish the guilty feelings that were bugging him.

"Maybe its time we adopted a new system anyway," Gi voiced her opinion later that day as the news was shared with everyone over the lunch table.

"How do you mean?" Ma-Ti queried as he poured some sweetened ice tea into his glass.

"Well, we each have a computer, and we hardly have time to use them as it is. If we were to just have the one computer in the common room, we could still use the internet or do word processing; and it would be better for the environment."

The others nodded thoughtfully, but one Planeteer had to bring up what he felt was a very important point.

"We would still have the computers, and it would not be much of a saving if they are still plugged in and not used," Kwame commented sensibly.

"We could give the extra's away; I know an orphanage that could use them," Linka suggested, seeing some good that could come out of the earlier incident.

"Don't you think having just one would be rather dangerous, what with me going around destroying them," Wheeler spoke huffily, clearly manifesting the fact that he was in a bad mood.

"What's up with you?" Gi asked, noticing the gruff tone and the fact that the redhead had suddenly left the table and was sitting off to one side and not facing the group.

"Nothin'!" her grumpy companion retorted, burying his head in the soft pillows and feeling his anger turn to frustration as hot tears spilled down his cheeks.

"Sweetie, it was an accident," Linka cooed before she rose and strode towards her pregnant pal so she could rest her hands on his back in a comforting gesture.

"I know, I'm just fed up with..." the young man replied as he sat up and rested a hand on his ever expanding tummy, his blue eyes watery with tears. Linka

folded the moody American in a tight hug in an effort to comfort him.

"It is ok … You did not mean it … We all are to be knowing that." This was all the Russian could think to say, and it did seem to be calming her expectant Planeteer pal.

"Look at it this way; we needed to cut down on the electricity consumption anyway. As Planeteers, we are supposed to be setting an example," Ma-Ti added in a half joking manner and making his pal smile as he sat up and wiped away the salty tears on a tissue.

"Blowing them up with a strawberry milkshake may be a little extreme," he replied with a slight chuckle.

"Extreme, but apparently quite effective. Is it just strawberry that works, or can we use other flavors?" Kwame added in his traditional deadpan humor that never failed to make the other eco-activists laugh.

"Hmmm, I think strawberry is the best, but I'm sure other flavors would work just as well," Wheeler laughed more loudly, enjoying the playful banter. As they saw the brightening expression on their companion's freckled face, the Planeteers and commander Clash joined him, pleased that he was no longer beating himself up over the unfortunate accident.

The next morning, Wheeler wandered through to the common room wearing a baggy turquoise t-shirt with some loose combats. The outfit wasn't what his friends noticed though; it was the logo on the front that read, 'Give me a break; I'm creating life over here!'

"Nice logo, Wheeler," Gi laughed, seeing her friends sense of humor in the wording he had printed on his top.

"Thanks. I thought, since I can't exactly hide it anymore, I'd have a little fun. Wait till you see the other one I got," he winked gently and poured himself a glass of OJ as Linka came in and hopped over, grabbing her friend and happily swinging him around.

"I got it!" she announced in a complete state of absolute joy!

"Got what?" Wheeler wanted to know, trying to steady the young woman who seemed intent on dancing him around the room - OJ and all.

"I finally got my degree! The university sent the results through this morning, and I got a first!" Linka beamed, for she had been determinedly working on her ornithology degree for the last 3 years; and now the hard work was over and yielded a good result!

"That's excellent, babe! Now how about you put me down; I'm starting to get dizzy?" the redhead made his request as the constant twirling and awkward dancing motion made it hard to stay steady on his feet.

"Sorry, Yankee." Linka, who felt that this was going to be a perfect day, stopped and gave the older man a big kiss, accepting the praise and congratulatory comments from all of her honorary brothers and sister.

"This really blows!" Hoggish Greedly complained loudly as he tossed his lard and bacon sandwich across the room, causing the mess to stick to the opposite wall. "Everybody's had their chance to have their fun with the fiery fool except me. Figures he would be put on maternity leave before I could get my grimy hands on him."

"Well, Hoggy Baby, you may not be able to use him as a hostage like the others did," Dr. Blight smiled wickedly, forgetting, if only for a moment, the anger she felt for those villains who threatened to harm Wheeler in order to get their own way, "but you can capture him for some good not so clean fun."

"And how am I supposed to do that if Dr. Dipsy-doo won't let him leave the island?" the pig grunted as he slammed his fist onto the table top, causing his plate to jump.

"Remember, Greedly, old boy, Firebug has to go to the hospital to register for his epidural; you can nab him then," Mal reminded the visiting villain, his pixilated lips curving into a sinister smile.

Ooooh, I can't wait," the baddy snorted, "My day will come, Pyro-boy, and we will be able to catch up with each other over a candle light dinner - without the candles." His snorting laughter grew louder as he thought of the surprise he had in store for the unsuspecting Planeteer papa.

"See you soon, Wheeler; and don't worry, you'll be just fine!" Kristine called as her male patient left the doctors office feeling ready to return to the safety of Hope Island and away from prying eyes. Since his condition was so obvious, coming to the mainland for this appointment had been like a military operation.

"Ok, Wheeler, the coast is clear," Linka had signaled, exiting the small craft first and checking that there was no one in sight.

Wheeler carefully clambered out of the geo-cruiser, a task that required help from both Kwame and Ma-Ti, now that his balance was so precarious. A kindly nurse named Caroline met them by the door; she had been part of Wheelers case since the start, so she barely flinched when she saw the young man who was now in the later stages of pregnancy and looking like a rather overstuffed pillow.

The appointment had been easier than Wheeler expected. He knew that this was the day he would be arranging the epidural, something that made the birth of his child seem even more imminent and doubly scary. He was surprised to find Dr. Stovall, the anesthetist, was unphased by the prospect of a man giving birth. In fact, he had been fascinated by the whole idea and had asked many questions, answering with lots of hmmm's and I see's.

As the pair left the surgery, the American paused. "Ooops gotta go," he said, signaling that he needed the bathroom once again.

"I think I am also needing the ladies room," Linka said, realizing her own need for relief and following the young man to the bathroom block next to the hospital's entrance.

"Whoever comes out first waits for the other one at the drinking fountain," Wheeler suggested as he turned to enter the men's room.

"Agreed," Linka simply complied as she stepped into the ladies' room, only to find there was a long line of other women waiting to use the few available stalls.

After taking a quick glance around the doorway in order to make sure he wouldn't be discovered, Wheeler entered the men's room and locked himself in the disabled cubical, the only stall he felt was big enough for him these days.

"Time to go, Rigger," Hoggish Greedly snorted as he peered around the corner and watched the pregnant youth enter the hospital cubical.

"Yep yep, Mr Greedly, yep yep," the pig faced villains pathetic sidekick chorused, jumping from his place behind the talking pig and starting for the hospitals toilet block.

"Don't bother coming back if you miss him!" the obese man called in a loud whisper, making his nervous companion jump.

"Nope nope, won't miss him, Boss."

As Wheeler flushed the toilet and washed his hands, rigger lay in wait. Making sure that he was decent again, the redhead flipped the lock; however, what happened next was a complete surprise, as the pyro parent to be found himself flung backwards in to the stall and face to face with one of his enemies!

Stepping back, the American found himself slipping in a wet patch on the floor. Although he managed to prevent a fall and stay upright, he was not quick enough to avoid having a wad of material being jammed into his mouth, the gag tied securely at the back of his head to stop him from calling for help. Within another minute, the junior baddie had secured his prisoners hands with a thick rope and was glancing outside checking for signs of the other Planeteers or anyone else who might try to stop him; after all, it would look mighty suspicious for him to be towing a bound and gagged pregnant man through the corridors. Wheeler knew he had to do something, leave a sign for his friends. He knew he couldn't signal Ma-Ti, because Rigger would notice, and he didn't dare anger either the wannabe hippie side kick or his boss who was, no doubt, nearby. The redhead gingerly eased his power ring from his finger and placed it on the ledge of the sink; he had to hope that his friends would come looking for him and realize he would never leave his ring behind.

Seeing that no one was around, a returning Rigger grabbed his captive, bound another tough cord around his neck to keep him under control, and quickly toted him towards the waiting car where his employer was certainly anticipating his abductee's arrival. "Let's go, Geo-jerk," he ordered.

For his size, rigger was surprisingly strong; although Wheeler wasn't really able to put up much of a fight given the advanced nature of his condition.

"Make sure he's comfortable, Rigger," the pig faced villain ordered as he saw his assistant with the helpless youth on the end of the short leash.

"Yep, Mr. Greedly, yep, yep," Rigger complied as he shoved Wheeler into the back seat of the gas guzzling car with him and held onto the rope while waiting for Greedly to belt the daddy into place.

"Let's not forget our seat belt," Greedly teased as he pushed a button on his dash board, causing several straps to wind around Wheeler and buckle themselves into place and hold him against the car seat. "Let's go home and have some supper." With that, he pressed down on the accelerator and pealed away in a blast of black smoke that forced Wheeler to cough through his gag.

Linka had finally had her chance to relieve herself, and she had the feeling that Wheeler would be waiting impatiently for her to emerge. To her surprise, she noticed that he hadn't come out yet, so she figured that he had a long wait as well. She was still waiting for her firey friend when Gi, Ma-Ti, and Kwame returned from having dropped Commander Clash off at his brother's house and completing their shopping trip and approached her in the corridor

"Where is Wheeler? Did he need the bathroom again?" Ma-Ti asked.

"Da, he must be waiting for a stall. If the crowd in there is anything like the one in the ladies' room, he should be out pretty soon."

"I will see if I can get him to hurry up; we have perishable foods in the geo-cruiser, and we cannot let them go bad," Kwame offered to check on his North American buddy and stepped into the room. "Wheeler?" he haled, only to find that there was absolutely nobody in there with him. He could see no feet behind any of the stall doors, and he grew concerned, for he knew Wheeler would not just run off without a word. Opening the cubicle doors one by one, he found no sign of his compadre; but he felt his heart leap into his throat when he found a gold object lying on the sink trim in the handicapped access stall! "Oh, no!" he cried as he snatched up Wheeler's ring and burst out of the restroom. "Something is wrong! Ma-Ti, can you find Wheeler? He is not in there, and I found this lying in the handicapped stall!"

"Bozhe Moy! Why would he leave his ring?" Linka exclaimed out in horror, immediately suspecting fowl play.

"He couldn't have left it there to wash his hands . . . could he? Maybe he forgot about it," Gi suggested, hoping that the possibility of something happening to wheeler wasn't so, but coming to the terrible realization that the Planeteers' suspicions were right.

"He agreed to wait for Linka; there is no way they could have missed each other. And we know Wheeler could not have gone far given his condition." Kwame shook his head and shot the Asian's theory out of the sky.

"Even without his ring, I can still tune into him," Ma-Ti stated as he placed his right hand to his forehead. "Heart . . . He is not in the hospital at all . . . He . . . is surrounded by evil and is traveling farther away from here."

"Captured again?" Gi sighed as she slapped a nearby chair back with her palm.

"He is . . . very annoyed?" Ma-Ti half expected Wheeler to be terrified, but he didn't expect him to be cross! "Perhaps his thoughts might give us a clue who has him or where he is going . . . Oh, no! Greedly has got him!"

"Then come on, we must save him!" Kwame ordered as he motioned for the rest to follow him.

"We can use the geo-cruiser's computer to track him," Linka suggested as they jumped into their solar powered craft.

With every passing minute he was strapped in the back of that car, Wheeler found it difficult to breathe because of the combination of the smog, the restraints and his increasing anger. The car soon pulled up to a condemned house, where Greedly had been hiding out and planned to keep his Planeteer prisoner for the sole purpose of having a little fun at his expense.

Once the car came to a complete stop, Greedly pressed the button that released Wheeler's straps, and Rigger wasted no time in grabbing the unwilling guest out of the car, jerking the rope, marching him into the dilapidated house, and plopping him down into a chair in what looked to be an empty kitchen. The chair seemed confining to the pregnant man, who felt as though he were being squished between the two arm rests.

Greedly then approached his detainee and laughed loudly. Since Wheeler's hands were bound behind him, he was forced to push his stomach out more, thus making him look rounder than he actually was. The pig faced polluter moved in close and began to run his hand up and down Wheeler's belly and taunted, "Not so thin now eh, pork-a-teer," he spouted off laughing and snorting even more loudly while Wheeler seethed quietly, his face growing a bright and angry red. "Well now I'll just bet your hungry aren't you? Dr. Blight said that you get very hungry when you're pregnant; so why don't you join us for dinner," he offered with an evil grin as he pressed a button so that a table with a mountain of greasy food erupted from the floor.

Wheeler never had dreamed that he would be relieved to have his mouth gagged; but in the case of being force fed Greedly's cooking, he would make an exception. This settled feeling of relief was short lived, as Wheeler felt himself being pushed forwards and his wrists released.

"Awww, no fire power, eco-brat?" the swine taunted as he wound and firmly knotted the rope, and rendered Wheeler's ring hand useless against the right arm rest.

"Mmmmm!" Wheeler grunted with a "Well duh" look in his eyes as Rigger busied himself, securing the captives left wrist to the other arm rest.

The chair was moved closer to the table and the gag removed. Wheeler swallowed nervously, hoping desperately that his friends were on their way. Rigger disappeared for a few moments but then returned with a colorful bib that was dually secured around the Brooklynite's neck.

"We don't want to dribble all over ourselves. Nope nope nope," the sniveling servant said, speaking to Wheeler as though he were a little boy.

Wheeler fiercely fought the urge to shoot insults or make verbal protests to his captor's for he knew full well that the instant he opened his mouth, Greedly would force some of that slop down his throat, so he used all the strength he could muster to hold his mouth shut.

Greedly, a father himself, utilized the feeding methods he had tried on his own son and namesake. He dug out a spoonful of some drippy and greasy food that Wheeler thought to be unrecognizable and down right disgusting, and he approached his dinner guest and patronized him as if he were talking to a small child, "Come on, pregnateer, open wide; here comes the choo choo train carrying precious diamonds all the way to the bank." The baddy jerked the spoon forward, but Wheeler reacted instantly by turning his head to one side, allowing the fatty junk to hit his cheek instead of going into his mouth. Unhappily, Greedly wasn't that easily put off by his prisoner's silent rebellion. Because Wheelers movements were still restricted by his position and having no use of his hands, the pig grabbed the youth's face, pinched his cheeks to force his mouth open, and shoved another spoonful of the nasty stuff into his mouth. The villain then quickly pressed his hand against his captive's lips to prevent him from spitting everything out. "You know Junior used to do exactly the same thing at dinner all the time, so you won't mind if I use a little method that I find helps in this situation." At this point Wheeler was growing worried; surely Greedly couldn't force him to swallow this disgusting grease feast. The pig man slowly pushed Wheelers head up, leaving his hand clamped over the young mans mouth and using his free hand to run a knuckle down Wheelers throat. Needless to say, it worked like magic; the pressure forced Wheeler to swallow and ingest the greasy mouthful, the horrible taste resting on his tongue. Greedly then released his captive's mouth and looked cunningly into his detainee's eyes. "There now doesn't that feel better?" he grinned, snorting loudly.

"No, I feel sick," Wheeler protested feeling his belly squirm against the huge fatty burden within.

"Oh nonsense, pregnant punk, we've only just started; you have another 4 courses yet," Greedly snorted.

Just then the door to the hall bowed and splintered into pieces as a strong gust of wind struck it from the other side and the four remaining Planeteers burst in, facing the pig man and his gibbering servant.

"Look, rigger, the other Planet-pests have arrived; we were just having a little meal together. The pregateer needed to eat didn't he?" he smiled indicating the grease laden table and gesturing to his captive who really looked quite ill to the point he was ready to throw up. "Would you care to join us?" he asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"What have you done to Wheeler!" Kwame shouted angrily, feeling his blood suddenly running hot.

"Nothing . . . just put some real food in his belly rather than all that health junk he always eats."

"That horrible stuff isn't good for him in this condition!" Gi shot back, wagging her finger at the villain.

Da, that greasy mess will only give him a heart attack or other health problems!" Linka berated crossly.

"Do you not see how sick you are making him?" Ma-Ti also lit into the pig faced evildoer.

While the Planeteers had been keeping Greedly busy with their verbal assaults, Suchi had bounced in and began to busily gnaw through the ropes that were holding Wheeler's left wrist. When one rope had been broken, the little monkey bounded to Wheeler's other side and began to chew through the other rope until that one was loosened as well.

"Thanks, little guy," the newly freed man whispered to the spider monkey.

Just as soon as he felt that his arms were free from the bonds, Wheeler lurched uneasily to his feet and shed the bib while making his way to his four fellow eco-warriors' side and taking his ring back from Kwame.

At this point, Greedly decided a quick get away was require. Before the Planeteers could call captain planet. Turning on his heal he ran as fast as he could, with Rigger right behind him, toward the rear door which lead to the outside. The Planeteers wondered if they should follow him; but, knowing that Wheeler was free and there was no eco-emergency, they let the baddy go, and they turn their attention to the firey father-to-be, making certain he was ok.

"Are you alright Wheeler? Did Greedly make you eat any of that . . . stuff?" Linka asked, rushing to the young mans side and putting her arm across his shoulders.

Wheeler was standing unsteadily and breathing hard. "Yeah . . . some . . . I think I'm gonna blow chunks," the redhead moaned quietly as his stomach lurched and complained about the morsel that sat in the bottom of it.

"We need to get you home and take care of this," Ma-Ti declared as he approached Wheeler's other side and helped Linka guide him over to the small aircraft.

Back at the Geo-cruiser, Wheeler was still feeling sick and really wanting to throw up; and just as Linka passed him an air sick bag, his stomach heaved in one last ditch attempt to remove the horrible food. In no time, he was sick and purged all the nasty mess into the small bag.

"Ok champ, feeling better now?" Gi rested her hand on the young mans shoulder in a reassuring gesture as his nausea seemed to settle down.

Wheeler just nodded weakly; he could not take many more of these captures, and he only cared about getting to a familiar setting where he could relax and put the day behind him.

Once he was back on Hope Island, Wheeler quietly excused himself and walked unsteadily to his room. Sitting on the bed, the redhead swallowed a couple of times, trying to rid his mouth of the taste, a mixture of vomit and grease, before lying back and shutting his eyes. It was like having morning sickness all over again, and he just wanted to sit quietly and wait for his stomach to get back to normal. He swallowed again. Normally he would use a mouthwash to remove the foul taste, or he would suck on some candy; however, he didn't feel overly interested in putting anything in his mouth at this point in time. It didn't matter if the morsel was good or bad.

When dinner time rolled around, Ma-Ti was sent to get Wheeler, for he needed to eat, especially after being sick. The trouble was, the ailing American had not appeared from his hut yet.

"Wheeler?" the South American Indian called, carefully opening the youth's bedroom door and seeing his friend lying on the bed. Wheeler still looked pale, his expression drawn and weary. "Wheeler, it is time for dinner," the Kyapo gently shook his surrogate brother's arm and stepped back as the American moved slightly.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat something; there cannot be anything in your belly after-" the youngest Planeteer stopped himself in time before he could bring up a not so pleasant subject; he had been about to say "after you were sick" but thought better of reminding his pal of the earlier capture.

"I'm still feeling really sick; I just don't wanna eat anything. Maybe I'll get something later, little buddy," the parent to be mumbled, feeling a shiver go down his spine as another wave of nausea passed over him.

"Perhaps eating something will stop you from feeling sick ... you know, neutralize whatever Greedly gave you."

"I dunno."

"Well, at least come to the table and think about it. I know Linka and Gi are worried about you; you have been very quiet since we came back."

Realizing he couldn't stay in his room all evening, Wheeler slowly sat up. He felt the bile rise in his throat and swallowed it, and he knew Ma-Ti was right. Even though he didn't feel like eating, he did need to feed his unborn little one. Ma-Ti helped the fire Planeteer to his feet and walked arm in arm with him back to the common room.

"Hey Wheeler, are you feeling better?" Gi asked as she saw her firey friend enter the room.

Wheeler shook his head, a motion that made his brain feel as if it was spinning like a tornado. Ma-Ti felt him lean back slightly, reeling with all the uncomfortable sensations that spun wildly throughout his body.

"Come and sit down, Yankee." Linka grabbed the young mans hands and led him to a seat with the others.

Within minutes, dinner was served. Although the meal smelt delicious and was one of his favorites, Wheeler found he just couldn't face it and pushed the plate away and covered his mouth.

"I can't…" he mumbled, turning away from his friends' eyes.

"I know you feel sick, Wheeler, but just trying to eat a little bit," Linka gently coaxed her birth partner, picking up his fork and offering him a small portion of the meal.

"Please, Linka," the redhead pleaded; however, the Russian refused to back down. She knew that Wheeler just needed to eat some proper food, and he would feel much better. It was her belief that he was still feeling sick because his stomach was empty, not because of the earlier incident with the fatty force feeding.

With a sigh, Wheeler accepted the morsel and slowly chewed it, waiting for his body to react. Everyone's concerned eyes were on him; however, the young mans stomach didn't react negatively. Instead of turning and lurching, it purred contentedly as the welcome bite made it at last. Suddenly the nausea seemed to disappear, and Wheeler smiled back at his friends, pulling the plate in front of him again. "Thanks," he whispered as Linka handed him the fork.

"Told you that you needed to eat a little something," she replied as everyone continued with their own food.

By the end of the dinner hour, Wheeler was more or less back to normal. The color had returned to his freckle speckled cheeks, and he was chatting and laughing with his companions. They had all wanted to know what had happened and how Greedly had come to get him. Wheeler told them everything referring to Rigger as a wannabe hippie and making everyone laugh; it was good to have him back to normal.

"So this is what 34 weeks looks like," Wheeler thought to himself as he examined his reflection in the full length mirror. Every week he thought that he couldn't possibly get any bigger, but he managed it and was constantly amazed that he hadn't popped like a water balloon. "How you doing in their, kiddo?" he asked, tickling his belly and feeling the baby wriggle. "I know its not exactly a penthouse suite, but better than nothing huh?" There was another wriggle. The redhead regularly talked to his little one as his pregnancy became more advanced; he didn't seem remotely phased by the idea of conversing with something that was inside him. "Oooops did you swallow too fast baby?" he asked feeling the baby's movements take on a more regular rhythm and signaling that his little one was experiencing the irritation of hiccups.

"Good morning!" Gi hailed, entering her pyro-pal's room through the open door.

"Hi, little mermaid!" Wheeler called back, turning in the Asian woman's direction.

"Busy admiring yourself?" the water Planeteer enquired.

"Something like that," Wheeler said as he patted his bump "34 weeks today," he announced.

"Wow, nearly there!"

"Yep, and I know someone that can't wait to stretch his legs."

"A boy week this week?"

"Why not?" Linking arms with the young woman, Wheeler headed towards the common room, feeling ready for a good hearty breakfast.

Even though the nausea from the previous days capture had gone, the grease feast being gladly purged from his body, pregnancy discomfort remained and made the young man feel lethargic and disinclined to do anything particularly physical. He contented himself with taking casual walks, reading, chatting, and playing games with his friends when he got the chance. Sadly, this wasn't enough, for He felt there was still something missing. He longed for action, the chance for revenge against Dr Blight, but it wasn't that that gnawed at him; it was something else, something he couldn't put his finger on for the life of him.

The afternoon of the 29th of October was relatively peaceful for a change, and the fiery father-to-be was happy to sprawl out on the couch with a nice tall glass of ice water. It was coming closer; fatherhood was roughly 6 weeks away, and the redhead often wondered nervously what kind of parent he would be to this little boy or girl. Just as the young man was considering how he would cope with bringing up a youngster alone, the cordless phone rang, loudly interrupting his musings.

"You have reached Hope Island, the home of the Planeteers. If you're calling for one of the Planeteers on official business, please press 1; if you are placing a personal call to the Planeteers, please press 2; if you're an eco-villain wanting to threaten the Planeteers or a telemarketer, please hang up immediately and never call back; if you're calling from a rotary phone, please stay on the line and wait for someone to answer your call." the freckle faced joker spoke into the receiver, a mischievous grin curling his lips as he waited for the response.

"Hahahahaha, very funny, cuz," a pre-teen's cracking voice chuckled lightly before disclosing the reason for his recent hale. "I was wondering when we were gonna hook up ... for Halloween that is."

Realization dawned on the grounded Planeteer; he'd never even thought about Halloween, and it was only a few days away with him being stuck doing an impression of a weather balloon.

"Oh man, I totally forgot about that with everything else that's been going on around here. Geeze, I don't know how to tell you this, Joey, but I can't make it this year." What should he say; he couldn't tell Joey the real reason for missing their annual spook fest. As much as he trusted his closest cousin, he wasn't sure that the youngster could keep his secret; it would be too much temptation for the kid to tell his friends.

"Aarrrgh! That totally bites," Joey grunted in disgust. "This is the last year I can go."

The maximum age of 12 years meant that Joey would have to wait until either he or Wheeler had kids before he could go trick or treating again. He had planned everything, finding the perfect costume, designing a route that incorporated some of the most generous houses in the neighborhood and ending - he had hoped - with Wheeler sneaking him into a horror flick. He knew they were showing night of the living dead this year, and he had been looking forward to seeing it since his parents had forbidden him from watching horror films because they were worried that he would have nightmares. This Thursday was going to be perfect, a real bowing out party, and now his stupid cousin was ruining everything!

"I hate to do this to you, buddy, but I got sick recently ... and it's something that'll take me months to get over. Anyways, it has to do with one o' my Planeteer missions. I'm taking some medication with really bad side effects, and I'm not even allowed to fly anymore until I'm through this... It's worse than being on restriction; I didn't do anything wrong to deserve it, just got sick."

"Yeah well, I'm sorry you got sick, Wheeler. What did they say you had?"

"Don't ask me to pronounce it."

"Oh man, if you're that sick, then I guess that nixes trick-or-treating."

Deep down, Joey was worried, for Wheeler was his best friend and he hated to think of him being really sick with some disease that was hard to pronounce. What if it was some form of cancer, if he was dying, would he tell him if it were that serious; or would everyone decide that it was best he didn't know the truth until after the funeral? He remembered the last time Wheeler had been seriously injured; everyone had been nervous wrecks, wanting to know if the young man would pull through. When Wheeler had come out of the coma and been found to be ok, the feeling of relief the whole family felt had been immeasurable. Every time they had talked on the phone, Wheeler had played down his injuries, saying that he had just been taking five when he was in the hospital and that it was nothing he couldn't handle; however, Joey hadn't seen his cousin for months afterwards. Even when they finally met that next summer, Wheeler was still using a support cane to walk; clearly, it had been more than the cuts and bruises the redhead had proclaimed it to be.

Wheeler felt horrible, he could hear the disappointment in his cousin's voice, and he knew that his talk of being ill was probably bringing back memories of his previous injury. At that time Joey had needed extra help in school because he was too worried about his cousin to concentrate on his studies.

Don't sweat it, cuz, I'll be fine; the docs got me on the right meds, and they figure I'll be back to normal by Christmas – except for a little weight gain, but they say I'll eventually take that off too. I just need some down time for a while." The American spoke reassuringly and heard the sigh of relief on the other end; now he just had to sort out how to make up for missing Joey's last Halloween. "Ya know, Joey, you don't necessarily have to miss Halloween." The older cousin felt a flood of inspiration rushing through his brain as the idea hit. "I have to be sure I can pull this off, but what if Cap and the other Planeteers took you out instead? I can take care o myself for a few hours while they're with you."

It sounded like the perfect compromise! Joey got on well with the others; and, as long as their was no eco-emergency to deal with, there was no reason why Captain Planet couldn't do him a little favor.

"You're kidding!" Joey blurted out, his words now reflecting the sudden joy that coursed through him. "How many kids can say they went out for Halloween with Captain Planet and the Planeteers! That kinda thing only comes around once in a lifetime!"

"I can't make any promises, but I'll work on it. Just be ready; and someone, cap and/or the Planeteers will come to take you out."

"Thanks, Wheeler."

"No problem, Joey, it's the least I can do." With that, friendly good-byes were exchanged between the relatives before the phone signals clicked into silence. The redhead sat back and reckoned that he just had to find a way to pull off this idea. With a groan, he hoisted himself up and went to find his friends; he had to run the plan past them before he would completely forget. It seemed late pregnancy hormones had the effect of Swiss cheesing his brain. The other day, he had forgotten about a piece of bread he was toasting; and when he asked what was burning, he had been told that he was the only one who was cooking something. It was certainly handy to have the fire brigade on tap in the form of Gi, even if she decided to have a little fun with him for being so forgetful.

"Were you craving charcoal by any chance, Wheeler?" she asked, retrieving what remained of the wheat based food item from the ashes.

Wandering outside, Wheeler felt a pang of jealousy hit him; his friends were playing Volley ball on the beach! It was his favorite sport, and he longed to be able to participate. Oh how he sorely missed being able to run and bat that white ball into the air!

"Hey, Wheeler, come to join us?" Kwame called out to his buddy as he dodged out of the way of the spherical missile that just barely missed his shoulder.

"Yeah, thought I'd give the ball a rest," the young man winked as the game was paused, the toy now resting in the fine, white sand. "Can I ask you guys a favor?"

"Of course, you want us to go get you some particular food you are craving?"

"No thanks, my man. I was just talking to my cousin, Joey. Halloween's comin' up, and I was supposed to take him trick or treating this year. It's the last time he can go because he's reached the age limit, but … well you know … I can't go out like this. I was hoping maybe you guys could take him out for me with cap?"

"Sure, we'd love to!" Gi perked up as a smile curved the corners of her raspberry colored lips.

"You will need to ask Gaia about Cap, Wheeler" Linka cautioned her friend as she realized that eco-emergencies were as unpredictable as stormy weather patterns; they could surface at a moment's notice.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it's cool with her. I just didn't want to let him down; we've been going out trick or treating since the kid was old enough to walk, and this year was supposed to be special."

"We will make it special. What will you do if we take Joey out?"

"I dunno, eat pumpkin pie, munch on a few seeds, watch a film" the young man shrugged, for he knew he would think of something.

A few more hours slipped along the space/tine continuum, and it was time to eat once again. As the group sat down to eat a hearty lunch of chicken salad sandwiches, baked potato chips, and raspberry tea, Kwame broached a worrying topic.

"You know, my friends, with all the increased eco-villain activity that has gone on since Wheeler was put on paternity leave, I am wondering why we have not seen Zarm. It seems strange that he has not taken advantage of Wheelers condition when all of the others have."

"Ooo, don't go there man! There's one villain I don't feel like meeting – especially like this…" the 23-year-old shot back, feeling a shiver run through him.

Past experiences had taught Wheeler that Zarm was hard work at the best of times. How could he fight a spirit; it was nearly impossible! For that matter, he was fed up with villains altogether. Over the last 7.5 months, Wheeler had seen more than his fair share of duct tape, straps, ropes, gags and chains. If he didn't meet with another one of those eco-scoundrels during the course of his entire life, it would be too soon! Unfortunately, this was all part of being a Planeteer, and he knew meetings with the baddies were immanent as soon as he was allowed to return to duty. Instead of allowing the trepidation to swallow him, the future father simply took a deep breath and continued eating his lunch, all the while hoping upon hope that he wouldn't run into Zarm – especially now that he was in the family way.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

"Planeteers, you must take cover! I just saw on Planet vision that Zarm is coming!" Gaia cried out urgently as she attempted to herd her eco-activists into the Crystal Chamber's underground emergency shelter.

As the Planeteers ran, they knew that they hadn't a second to waste in calling Cap, so they pumped their fists into the air and commanded their colorful beams to converge into the blue humanoid they all looked up to as a second father figure and sometimes rescuer.

"Let our powers combine . . . Earth!"

"Fire!"

"Wind!"

"Water!"

"Heart!"

"By your powers combined . . . I am Captain Planet!"

"Go Planet!" the 'teers all called out as they continued to run to their safe place.

Unfortunately, Wheeler's pregnancy had robbed him of his speed, and he lagged behind the others, who didn't even realize he was not running along side them anymore. They had hurriedly made their way into the shelter and were supposedly waiting for their fiery friend. Before Wheeler could make it into the shelter, a group of dark thunder clouds and a flashing space ship quickly covered up the powder blue sky.

"What's the matter, Hot Stuff . . . a little out of shape?" Zarm snarled from his ship just before firing a stun ray that jolted the pregnant man to the ground.

Driven to his hands and knees by the ray, Wheeler suddenly felt an excruciating pain shooting through his middle, and he immediately knew it was labor! Within seconds, he knew that getting to the hospital was not an option; and he writhed on the floor moaning loudly as the baby squirmed, trying to free itself from his body. With one unbearable contraction, Wheeler watched as his stomach burst open, the baby finally freeing itself from its parent. He lay there for a moment, wondering why he wasn't dead given the method of delivery. It was as if he were stuck in the movie, Alien! Only upon self examination, he found his stomach to be intact, bearing no mark of what had occurred only seconds before. However, his attention was drawn to the thing he had spawned.

"What the . . . " he gasped.

Frighteningly, the baby was not human after all; instead it resembled a composite of all of the eco-villains. The life form turned out to be a freak with hard, yellow, scaly skin and ugly, hairless hands and feet. The torso bulged, reminding the Planeteer of Sludge's figure, and the face was framed by a mop of blond shoulder length hair with a strip of white hiding half the features. The Brooklynite dreaded to think what could possibly lie beneath the tresses. Cold staring eyes burned through him, showing no feeling for the mother that had carried it for all these months. Suddenly the mutant shot into the air, hovering besides Zarm and laughing maniacally as Wheeler lay in the sand covering his head against the deafening roar of a losing battle. When, at last, the horrible din had subsided, he painfully crawled to his feet and ventured out to survey the damage.

Wheeler felt his stomach lurch when he noticed that the once beautiful Hope Island now looked like a war zone, the buildings and trees lay in burned and twisted ruins! He felt his heart sink with every footstep and horrific observation; then he felt as though he would throw up when he caught sight of Gaia and Cap lying dead on the ground in a giant pool of blood. Then he looked away and caught a glimpse of Zarm heading toward what was once the Crystal Chamber. Gathering all his strength, he ran toward the debris and stood in shock as Zarm emitted a ray that collapsed the rest of the building on top of the underground shelter - burying the other four Planeteers alive!

Sweat coated the redhead's brow as he writhed and thrashed amongst the bed covers. His cries were loud enough to wake the other Planeteers, and they came running, for they were worried that labor had come early for their companion.

As he stood looking at the shell that had once been his home, mourning the loss of his friends in this battle - the final battle, Wheeler became aware that the cold, soulless eyes of his mutant baby were fixed upon him. "Your turn, daddy!" it snorted and grinned, bearing rows of fangs and swooping towards him. The American cowered, holding his hands in front of him. "Welcome to your worst nightmare!" was what the growling tone hissed in evil satisfaction.

Then the next voice turned light and friendly, and several concerned faces looked down at the horrified youth in the bed.

"Wheeler wake up!" was the worried cry as the devastation faded to nothing, and the redhead opened his eyes and found he was back within the safe confines of his bedroom.

"Wh-wh-what!" he stuttered, springing awake with a sudden start. He caught sight of Linka and immediately wrapped his arms around her, sobbing uncontrollably.

"It was just a nightmare, Wheeler. Come on, it is ok now, you are safe." The Russian cooed softly, rubbing her companion's shoulders.

Wheeler sat up, wiping his eyes that were red and puffy thanks to the salty tears that could not stop flowing from his eyes. Obviously, he was terrified by whatever had happened in the dream. Kwame and Gi left for a brief moment and returned a few minutes later with mugs of hot cocoa for everyone; and, bit by bit, they coaxed the details of the horrific dream from the terrified fire Planeteer.

On the evening of October 31st, everything was set; the Planeteers were dressed in their logoed uniforms. All they needed to do was summon Captain Planet when the time was right. The blue faced hero had been formally invited and gladly accepted the opportunity to have a little fun with Wheeler's kid cousin. Wandering into the common room, Gi found that Wheeler had fallen asleep on the sofa, and she couldn't blame him after hearing what he'd described in the frightening dream he had. Still, she couldn't resist having a little fun.

"Guys, come over here and look; I made Wheeler and integral part of Halloween!" she called after 30 minutes, sparking everyone's curiosity.

"Oh poor guy, he did not wake up when you did that?" Linka bit into her lip in order to stifle a school girl snicker.

"Nope," the Asian girl giggled quietly.

"I have to get a picture for the album; that is really cute," Ma-Ti laughed, fetching his camera.

Commander Clash had joined the rest of the youths, having finished his task of stacking firewood, and he let out a hearty laugh that awoke the slumbering artist's canvas.

"Wassa funny?" he demanded, pushing himself upright. "What the….?" he looked down at his baby bump which, having been exposed, was now painted in a brilliant orange color and decorated to look like a pumpkin.

"I decorated you for Halloween," Gi chuckled, holding up a mirror so her subject could see the handy work properly. Wheeler couldn't think what to say; he wasn't sure if he was angry, embarrassed or pleased. His emotions swirled in his head. "What do you think?" the Asian girl queried, slightly concerned by how silent the young man had gone.

"It's cool," Wheeler finally smiled, for he believed it was Halloween, time for fun.

With some resistance from the human canvas, the Planeteers managed to take a picture of Gi's artwork.

"Come on, Wheeler, you can add it to your pregnancy diary," were the words of encouragement a smiling Linka offered to her self conscious teammate.

What had started as a little project to help Wheeler accept his unusual condition had turned into a scrapbook of the experience. Regular photos charted the young mans growth, and his current diet - which seemed to comprise mostly of things that wouldn't even live in the same store cupboard, let alone be eaten together. Written entries showed how he had come to accept what was happening to him and even showed that he was enjoying it in some weird way. Perhaps if he wasn't the wrong sex, he would be someone that loved being pregnant and would have lots of children; he was certainly proving to be the most broody of the Planeteers.

"I don't wanna have a picture taken; I look gross!" the redhead protested. He might have accepted the condition, but it didn't mean he wanted to see pictures of himself in years to come; and there was the chance that the pictures could fall into the wrong hands.

"You do not look gross; your baby belly is cute," Linka chortled before pecking Wheeler's cheek.

Finally, the American relented, lifting the top up so that a photo could be taken. Soon after the photo session was over, the young man felt he had to scratch his stomach because it was itching like mad!

"Is the body paint making you itch sweetie?" the European asked, seeing his movement.

"I guess so. Sorry, Gi, the pumpkins gonna have to go." Wheeler looked apologetically at his honorary sister.

"Hey, no problem. Want me to wash it off for you? I think lotion will probably get the paint off better."

The pyro Planeteer nodded gratefully, for he had trouble reaching the front of his belly anyway.

Soon it was time to get going, and the 5 Planeteers summoned captain planet, ready for a night of trick or treating!

"Happy Halloween, Planeteers!" the blue super hero greeted, landing lightly on the floor and gazed at the familiar faces. He hadn't seen Wheeler in the flesh for a long while, and he found himself in a surprised state upon seeing the change in the youth's size. The last time he had seen Wheeler, he had been plump, only in the middle of his second trimester of pregnancy. Since then the young mans belly had gotten considerably bigger, and his face had become rounder; he'd put on weight in general. "Hey, Wheeler" the hero greeted "Have you got a baby elephant in there?" the captain quipped as he pointed out the large bulge.

"I don't think so; scan shows a human. Guess I got a little bigger since the last time you saw me huh," the redhead said with a smile, for it was good to have someone making a joke with him instead of offering him sympathy.

"I suppose we should get going, we cannot keep Joey waiting," Kwame voiced the need to make tracks once he looked at the clock.

"Yes, we said we would meet him at 5pm; so we had better start now," Ma-Ti added, mentally working out the time difference and the length of the journey.

"Are you sure you will be ok here on your own?" Linka asked Wheeler as she squeezed his shoulder.

"No sweat, I think I'll grab a movie and get some s'mores going."

"Remember not to eat too many extra calories," Gi voiced her concerns, pulling some paper bags from the cupboard; she had used some magic markers and decorated them to look like trick or treat bags, environmentally friendly ones.

"Come on, Gi, its Halloween. You guys are going to be stuffing your faces with candy; so why can't I?"

"We're not pregnant; we're not likely to put on weight by eating candy; but you are," the Asian warned, taking on a motherly tone that reminded Wheeler of when his own mom wouldn't let him eat a snack too soon before dinnertime.

"Wheeler has a point, Gi," Ma-Ti stepped in, defending his big buddy. "One night is not going to do any harm; besides, he does not eat sweets very often."

"I guess you're right, Ma-Ti. I'm sorry, Wheeler, I'm just stuck on keeping your diet healthy."

"I appreciate it, but I need a night off. I need some sugar; can't remember the last time I went on a sugar high."

The water Planeteer nodded; she knew she was being overbearing. Wheeler could manage his diet quite well without her input. With a wave, the Planeteers left, excited at the prospect of a night full of trick or treating and some good Halloween fun!

"That was fantastic" Ma-Ti charged into the common room as the clock struck 11:00; he was clearly running on a sugar high.

"Yeah, I love Halloween!" Gi chimed as she rummaged through her stash of candy for another sweet.

"Wheeler, we are back. Are you still up?" Kwame asked, seeing the room was in state of darkness.

"Yeah," was the reply the Planeteers heard as Linka switched on the light. Wheeler lay sitting on the sofa, holding a cushion to his front and watching something on the TV.

"What is on?" Linka asked, stepping closer and trying to make out the images on the tube without obscuring Wheeler's view of the program.

"Halloween V."

"You are watching a horror movie?"

"Yeah well, it's Halloween; watching scary movies is s'posed to be traditional."

"But what about nightmares? You have had some pretty bad ones recently; surely this will give you another one."

"I seriously doubt it; I mean I've seen it before, so it's not really scaring me."

The Russian shrugged and figured that they would just have to wait and see if any terrifying dreams should come up.

"Wheeler, we brought you some candy," Ma-Ti handed the extra bag to his friend, who accepted the offering with a grateful grin.

"Thanks, guys. So tell me, did you have a good time with my cuz?"

"Oh yes, it was excellent fun!" Kwame answered with a boyish smile crossing his dark lips.

"Some of the costumes were very well made; we met a little devil, a lady bug, 2 hoboes, and a witch. The little girl in the 1950's outfit was so cute. Joey went dressed as count Dracula and managed to scare some of the younger ones. By the way, did you enjoy your s'mores?" Linka asked after giving her report of some of the best costumes she had spied that night.

"Yep, they were delicious; and don't worry, Gi, turns out my stomach's so squished right now I could only eat three. The trays in the fridge if any of you guys want more sugar."

"Why don't we save it for when we pick up Commander Clash tomorrow," was Gi's suggestion as she opened the fridge door to see half a dozen s'mores sitting on the small tray. "It looks like there's enough for everyone here."

Halloween night brought an end to the month of October, and November wound its merry way through Hope Island, bringing a welcome drop in temperatures for all the inhabitants. After an eventful day, which had dragged the Planeteers and commander clash out three times, everyone had gathered in the common room for a board game. The game of Life was a favorite among the eco-heroes and the perfect way to unwind after a hard day.

"Oooof, you know someone's gonna have to help me get up every 20 minutes when I have to pee," Wheeler groaned, sliding down on the floor, where the others had gathered.

"We could set up the game on the table if you would be more comfortable," Linka offered, temporarily forgetting Wheeler wouldn't be able to sit comfortably on the floor when they had set up the game in its usual spot.

"Nah, I'm here now. So lets start playing." The redhead smiled, as he was actually comfortable for once; it made a change not to be sitting on a chair or the sofa. "I think the couch is starting to get a dent in it that looks something like my butt," he quipped with a wink.

As the game unfolded, the zany events came in rapid and funny succession. When Linka landed her little white toy car on the GET MARRIED square, Wheeler smirked as he pulled the blue peg from his playing piece and stuck it into hers, only to get a playful bop to the head with a soft fluffy pillow. Needless to say, he winked and returned the peg to its proper place and retrieved a new one to act as the blonde's pretend husband.

"Twins are born..." the expectant redhead red the square on which his little red car had landed. "Figures I would land on twins. Uh, it doesn't say if they're boys or girls or one of each, so what color pegs do I get?"

"I think it lets you decide for yourself if you want sons or daughters," Commander Clash pointed out before sipping from his beer can.

"Hmmm, guess I'll have boys," Wheeler muttered to himself as he reached for the box that contained the blue pegs, not only because he was in the mood to guess his own baby to be a son, but because he couldn't be bothered to reach across the board for the pink pegs.

"I think someone thinks he's having a boy," Gi light heartedly teased, squeezing Wheeler's shoulder and passing him a wink.

"Just wait, he will change his mind next week and guess himself to have a little girl," Ma-Ti postulated as he spun the dial and moved his yellow car. "What am I going to do with a skunk farm?" he commented, dropping the necessary money into the bank pile pur the square's instructions.

Kwame suddenly remembered a question he meant to ask the fiery father to be. "Wheeler, I was wondering, could you help me plant some trees along the south side of the island tomorrow?"

"Sure, my man, I can help you ... just don't make me bend," the redhead answered happily.

"Do not worry, I just need some help holding them while I bed them in," the African explained as he took his turn in the game. "Adopt a son and a daughter... and where will I put them; I have four children already." He indicated the plastic playing piece that held not only the pegs representing him and his pretend wife, but the four pegs that represented his 3 sons and a daughter.

"There are two empty cars left," Linka fumbled through the box to find the remaining playing pieces were dark blue and light pink. "I think you will want the blue one," she giggled as she handed the black man the blue car.

"One of my adopted children is a teenager who can drive," he joked as he set up the second car side by side with his other one, causing everybody to laugh heartily.

The game played out until around half passed 11; and everybody was ready for bed by the time Commander Clash, the only one not to have finished the game and retire, finally landed on the last square and collected his winnings. As they did on missions, they worked as a team in putting the game away before they all bid each other good night and snuggled down comfortably in their beds.

The next morning, Wheeler awoke early and dressed. There didn't seem to be much point in going back to sleep, and something was niggling in his brain. He was supposed to be doing something wasn't he? When his brain refused to give up the information under internal interrogation, the redhead gave up and switched on the computer; he may as well compose his weekly email to Trev while eating breakfast.

Kwame entered the common room at the same time Wheeler brought up his email program. "Good morning, Wheeler, are you ready to start?" he greeted happily.

"Start? Start What?" The Brooklynite looked confused.

"You said you would help me plant trees this morning, remember?" the African rendered his gentle reminder.

"Oh yeah, duh, I knew there was something I was supposed to do today. Lemme finish this email and stick my bowl in the sink, and I'll be right with you."

Checking his spelling, Wheeler sent his electronic post to his best friend. He knew the techie most likely wouldn't be up yet; after all, it was a Saturday. After putting his cereal bowl into soak, he pushed his feet in to some sandals and strolled out to where Kwame had loaded the trees into the trailer of his solar powered quad bike and was waiting to begin. Arriving at the location he had chosen Kwame quickly unloaded the half grown trees, leaving Wheeler to remove tags and check them for damage. He also allowed the redhead to connect the water supply so that the new plants could have a drink once they were settled.

"Did you really forget that we were planting trees today, my friend?" the Black man asked, using his rings power to dig holes suitable enough for his floral offspring.

"I had a feeling there was something; I mean I got up early, got dressed, and got breakfast. So there must have been something stuck in my head," the young man shrugged. He was busy supporting the tree stem while Kwame added fertilizer and filled in the hole by hand. The earth Planeteer could have used his power to help in doing the work, but he wanted time to talk to Wheeler. It seemed that the other Planeteers had precious little time to converse with their grounded companion as eco-missions increased, and it was nice to have the opportunity to spend quality time, even if the task took longer to complete. "You have been rather forgetful recently," the Swahili Planeteer observed as he did a final check to see if his tree would be all right in its hew home.

"I know, it's weird, kinda like partial amnesia. I know who I am and who you guys are; just things seem to escape me. I was always bad at dates, but now I can't be sure of the day, the month or even the time in between."

"I do not understand, my friend."

"Like when you asked me to help you with the trees last night, I remember being asked now that you nudged me, and I finally came out to help. Only problem is if you asked me when I made the promise, I couldn't tell you. In my head, I know it was last night, but it doesn't feel like it was just last night; it seems longer." The artificially inseminated Planeteer tried to explain the feelings he was having in a way his pal would understand.

"Perhaps it is to do with being on paternity leave; you know you are not as active, so time seems to stretch out more."

"You mean time slows down when your bored, great," the youth pouted, for he was fed up of being pregnant and on leave as it was without time stretching out and going at a snail's pace.

Wheelers 35th week of pregnancy found him curled up on the sofa reading a new book. As time went on, he found himself growing more and more comfortable with his role of homebody. He was able to keep the place clean and cook for his friends who were constantly tired; thanks to all the extra missions they were forced to go on. They surely appreciated the gesture even more since they knew it took Wheeler a while to prepare food now that his belly tended to get in the way. Hearing the phone ring, Wheeler reached behind him without looking up from the page and answered.

"Talk to me."

Working on the now communal computer, Linka stifled a snigger. Her redheaded companion would never win awards for his telephone manner; that was for sure and by the sounds of it, he was being reprimanded by the caller.

"Now is that any way to answer the phone, young man," Bridget lightly scolded her son before continuing with the reason for her call. "Do you remember when you wanted to come see us a couple of months ago? Well, you can come any time you want now. Your father's feeling much better now; he's complaining about the medications he has to take, but he's feeling more like himself again."

"Actually, Ma, I'm not real comfortable coming to the mainland these days. I'm so huge someone's gotta find me out and call the papers or something." It was a genuine worry, and Wheeler didn't even enjoy visiting Kristine at the moment. Despite the fact that Kristine had the best bedside manner of any doctor he had ever seen, going to doctors appointments, now that he couldn't hide or pass off his gut as too much food, made him feel very stressed and self conscious, usually resulting in a rise in blood pressure that he didn't need.

"I understand, Honey. Maybe we can get together for Thanksgiving. The tropical climate might do your father some good at the same time."

"Yeah, I can check to make sure it's cool with Gaia and everybody else."

"That sounds good to me. Well, I had better go and see how your father's doing. The meds still make him sleepy, and he started taking naps during the day."

"Ditto, my day seems to be comprised of sleep interrupted with trips to the bathroom and the need for food every few minutes," the youth quipped lightly, before he heard his mother laugh.

"Ah yes, I remember that stage as if it were yesterday. Aunt Debbie said it was like having a cat for a sister. Well it will be over soon, honey," she answered before a noise could be heard in the background. "I have to go; talk to you soon," Bridget signaled her time limit was up, and Wheeler decided not to delay her further.

"No problem, Ma. Bye."

"Bye-bye, sweetie. I love you."

"I love you too."

Wheeler hung up the cordless handset and placed it back on the base. He hated to turn down his mother's invitation, and he wanted to see something different, someone different from the regular faces and places around the island. It was fine when his friends were around, but lately, they seemed to be out almost 24/7; and the redhead found he was quickly tiring of his own company, sorely missing the ability to joke around with someone, hug them, eat a meal with friends and engage in casual dialogue at the same time. . He longed to have someone to talk to, for the loneliness was the absolute worst part of his confinement to home. Deciding he needed some fresh air, he quietly stepped outside and allowed the sunshine to flow all around him. It was when he was enjoying the toasty warmth that Gaia floated up to stand by his side.

"Is something wrong, Wheeler?" she queried in a gentle voice.

"Just had to turn down an invite to Ma's place. I'm really getting fed up with staying here and not seeing anything different day in and day out."

"What if you invited them here?"

"I was thinking Ma and Pop could come for Thanksgiving if Pop's up to it and you're cool with it." Wheeler twisted his ring around and around on his finger. It wasn't swollen at this moment, but the twisting had been a nervous twitch the redhead had developed during his weeks of isolation.

"I see no reason not to have your parents here for Thanksgiving; it would be good for them as well as you, and your father might feel better in a warmer climate while he's getting used to his new liver."

"Oh man, that would be totally awesome! Thanks, Gaia!" an excited Wheeler gleefully cried out as he threw his arms around the maternal spirit.

"You're welcome, Wheeler," Gaia said as she watched her grounded eco-activist reenter the common room with a renewed feeling of happiness. Sadly, that feeling would evaporate when the next mood swing would hit.

The other Planeteers and commander clash had not failed to notice that Wheeler was blue; he seemed to be fine when they were around him, but when they were too busy to give him any attention, Ma-Ti had said that he could sense a feeling of deep loneliness, such a sensation that he had never thought possible. As much as he tried to hide it Wheeler couldn't hide this mood from his friends, for they could tell when he had been crying. One evening he pretty much broke down in front of them for what seemed to be no reason at all.

"Wheeler, what's wrong?" "Are you in pain?" Gi asked as she and Linka rushed to the redhead's side, concern coloring her words.

"No, I'm not in pain. I don't know what it is … I just ... just… I just want to be alone." With that, the youth left as quickly as he could. heading for his room.

"We have to do something. I have never seen Wheeler like this before, he has been blue before. I mean he misses being a Planeteer and seeing people he knows, but he seems to being stuck in the doldrums since that call from his mother." Linka quickly explained how Wheeler had had to turn down the invite to stay at his parents house because he was worried about being seen, and how he really needed a change of scenery or at least some company.

"Could his parents not come here?" Kwame asked as he tugged his right earlobe.

"They're coming for Thanksgiving, but that's still three weeks away; and with us being busier than normal, he needs someone here to give him some attention," Gi commented as a pensive expression crossed her gentle features.

"That is it!" Ma-Ti cried, suddenly coming to the realization that he solved the mystery. "Wheeler is missing human company; his parents will not be here for a while; but I know someone that always lifts our pal's spirits … someone who works freelance and can take some time off…"

"Who?" the remaining Planeteers shouted in unison, not quite catching on.

"Why Trevor, of course. They talk pretty much everyday; I bet Wheeler would feel much better if his best friend were to come for a visit."

Over the next several days, everyone made an effort to make Wheeler feel more included; he wasn't capable of heavy lifting, bending, or even moving fast; but his friends included him in their chores anyway. They also made time in their schedules for talking, playing games, and walking; it seemed to work as Wheelers mood lifted slightly.

"See you in a little bit, Wheeler, we are just going to get something from the mainland!" Ma-Ti exclaimed with a wave.

Wheeler was busy trying to finish a jigsaw puzzle he'd found at the back of his wardrobe and barely acknowledged the sentence. "OK, little buddy."

It was November the 9th that day, and Wheeler carefully patted the large bump that 36 weeks of pregnancy had created. "What do you think bump? Shall I tackle the sky part next or the grass part??"

"Guess who?" shouted an unfamiliar voice, or at least unfamiliar for Hope island.

Wheeler turned to see the owner of that voice and felt his heart leap with joy! "Specky Techie, hey man how'd ya get here?"

Trevor, who stood on the other side of the room, felt his jaw drop upon seeing his now heavily pregnant best friend. "Whoa Ginger Dude look at you! I know you said you had your own solar system, but I didn't think you meant the whole nine planets and their satellites," the young brunette gushed as his face went a cheery shade of carnation pink.

"Thanks man, boost my self confidence why don't ya," Wheeler quipped, a grin threatening to split his face in two.

"Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock seeing you like this, you know…"

"Yeah I guess it must be, especially since you haven't seen me since last August. So what are you doing here?"

"I came for a visit, and so did booger." The computer geek indicated the cage that was being toted in by Linka, a container from which a dreadful din of indignant meows could be heard.

"M'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'rar'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r'r! How dare you shut me in here, daddy!" Wheeler put on a high pitched growling voice, pretending to be his friends pet.

"Sorry booger, but I didn't feel like having a red striped suit that would take 2 weeks to heal," the owner laughed as he took the cage from the Russian lady, who smiled and left the two best friends to catch up with each other.

"You know Hope Island's gonna be like a giant litter box with an ocean view to the animated fur ball."

Trevor grinned at his surrogate brother's choice name for the young cat. "Yeah, but apparently, he caused havoc the last time I left him alone for only a few days. Ma told me he pooped on the carpet, ripped the curtains, turned his food bowl upside down on a regular basis, and generally showed his disapproval of the baby sitter. Thought it would be safer to bring him here. With any luck he'll be too busy investigating the new surroundings to notice he has a giant litter tray at his disposal." The brunette carefully opened the travel tote to release his pet, who emerged like a shot from a gun, puffed up and claws extended. Finding his surrounding was not what he had expected, he gave his owner a disapproving look and stalked off behind the sofa to sort his hair out, leaving both young men laughing. "Guess he remembered that he only gets put in the cage to go to the vet's" Trev shook his head in disbelief before turning his attention back to his best buddy. "So how you been?"

"Oh you know, feeling a bit like a balloon and fed up of not being able to do anything. But I'm ok. It's really good to see you, buddy; now how 'bout a hug."

The computer technician nervously stepped closer to his friend of 20 years, not entirely sure how he was supposed to hug him at the moment; however, Wheeler quickly solved the problem by grabbing the Christian man in a tight bear hug. It was such a sudden move that, once he was released, Trev found he needed to straighten his glasses and catch his breath, a motion that made Wheeler break into loud laughter. Outside, the others smiled upon hearing the joyful noise, for it seemed to have been ages since Wheeler had laughed properly.

"Oh man don't make me laugh!" the Brooklynite snorted as he wiped the happy tears from his eyes, trying to control himself as Trev made a big deal of correcting the arrangement of his eyewear and getting it to fit just right.

"Why?" the visitor asked as he finally moved his glasses into a comfortable position.

"Coz it makes me wanna pee, and I don't have that much control over those muscles right now."

"You mean your gonna wet yourself?"

"Not if I can help it; be right back." The youth quickly ducked into the half bath and slammed the door shut so he could relieve himself.

"So how come you got the bladder control of an eighty year old?" the techie quipped as Wheeler emerged from the small room.

"All the muscles down there are over stretched and junior seems convinced that my bladder is a pillow. Laughing, sneezing, coughing anything like that seems to make me wanna go. Linka even had to get me some – ahem - female products in case I don't make it; it's mando embarrassing."

Trevor was unable to hold back the giggles; and he soon found himself eating a cushion sandwich, as Wheeler threw one of the soft pillows at him as a goofy form of punishment.

The arrival of Trevor Summers signaled a complete turn around in the fire Planeteer's mood. The two friends of 20 years played computer games, chatted about childhood memories, laughed about old teachers they couldn't stand, and goofed off with each other. The computer genius could happily treat Wheeler as a person rather than a vessel for a child, and Wheeler seemed to enjoy the chance to be treated without sympathy. The brunette knew how to tease Wheeler about his size, the amount he ate, or the way he was forced to walk without upsetting him; he could also push him to do stuff that the others had failed to do with there gentle encouragement.

"Come on, Ginger Dude; show me around this island paradise you call home." Trevor leapt off the sofa, the change of scenery lifting his own somber mood of recent weeks. Insomnia had begun to bug him again and was getting to be a chronic problem, and he hoped a different atmosphere would help him catch up on some of the sleep he had been losing.

"Um ok, that's the kitchen; that's the bathroom; this is the den; that's the outside; and over there is the beach and the other huts…" Wheeler started pointing without moving from his seat on the couch.

"No lazy butt, I mean get up and give me a tour of the island."

"Do I have to?"

"Yeah, you need the exercise," the youth playfully shot back and dodged as another pillow flew at him. "Missed me nanny nanny boo boo!" another pillow sailed passed him. "Is that the best you can do; come on and catch me if you can!" Trev darted outside and waited patiently; he knew his best friend couldn't resist that kind of challenge. He heard a grunt as Wheeler stood up, and as the redhead appeared at the doorway, Trevor sprang out! "Boo!" he shouted, making his best friend jump.

"Don't do that! I'm gonna give you the world's biggest noogie when I catch you!"

"Yeah, you and what army, slow poke?" Trev stuck out his tongue and jogged just ahead of his unfit companion.

The game continued for a while, until Wheeler found he simply had to stop. "Hold up, dude, I need a rest." The redhead sat down heavily on a flat rock nearby and waited for his bespectacled friend to join him.

"Whatsa matter, you outta breath?" the guest grinned, breathing a little heavily himself.

"You should talk, mate, you're half winded yourself." Wheeler smiled back with a wink. "You know its not easy carrying this thing around…" the redhead patted his stomach and watched Trev's face drop in surprise as the baby within kicked hard enough to be seen from the outside.

"Oh man, that is totally … weird!" Trev exclaimed as he found he was caught completely by surprise by what he just saw. It was true he had seen both sisters-in-law and a female cousin go through pregnancy; however, it still seemed odd to him to see it happening to a man!

"Like something outta Alien huh?" Wheeler smiled mischievously.

"Don't you dare start talking about Alien!"

"What, you mean that movie where the guy writhes about on the floor screaming in pain while something inside him fights to ge-"

"LALALALALA I'm not listening LALALA!" Trevor showed that he did not want to know about any such thing by covering his ears and making lots of noise; Wheeler resolved that he would get him later.

The reunited best friends had so much fun that day that Wheeler didn't notice the time. Normally by 4pm, he would be feeling tired and ready for a cat nap; but, today, the hour sailed by without the slightest hint of feeling sleepy. It caused both young men to do a mental double take when Linka approached them to see how they were doing and witness how happy Wheeler had become since his visitor's arrival.

"Havink fun?" she asked, quite happy to see Wheeler behaving more like the reckless teenager she had known for a major part of her life. It seemed the American men were playing a game of "catch me if you can" and allowing for the redheads reduced mobility by staying on either side of a line in the sand and dodging each others attempts to touch one another.

"Yeah, this guy's a real tonic!" the pyro-Planeteer happily declared, stopping the game and grabbing his mate around the neck in a friendly headlock.

The Russian giggled lightly before revealing the true nature of her interruption. "Dinner is to being ready," she announced as she gestured toward the common hut.

"Dinner?" Wheeler released the Christian and glanced at his watch. "Man, didn't realize it was so late!" the youth exclaimed in surprise as he realized that he felt pretty good, despite missing his afternoon siesta.

"Get it while it's hot!" Commander Clash had been left in charge of cooking that evening. He had recently commented that since he was a part of the team, even only on a temporary basis, he should help out with chores like cooking. He suggested that he would take over any of Wheelers chores that the Brooklynite could no longer do and prepare the occasional meal. Feeling more like a short term roommate instead of a long term guest, the soldier wanted to just help out, and everyone had readily agreed to put him on the duty roster.

Wheeler and Trev entered the common room as the plates were served. The dark splashes on both their fronts revealed that they couldn't even wash up for dinner without goofing on each other.

"Oh Yummola! We're havin' sloppy Joes!" the redhead happily cried out, recognizing one of his countries home favorites.

"Talk about bringing back memories … haven't had these since we were in high school," Trev responded, poking the mixture suspiciously as if it were Army food.

"Remember Mrs. Tyler?" Wheeler laughed upon seeing his friend's reaction to the eatable concoction.

"Oh man, how did she ever get the job of head chef?"

"Yeah, she needed an arrow to tell her which side of the knife to use," Wheeler added as he remembered the lunch room lady.

"That's a little mean, Wheeler," Gi scolded trying not to laugh at the image of this woman and her knives.

"I'm serious, Gi, she was about 800 years old, had glasses that would put the geo-cruisers windows to shame; they must have been at least an inch thick…"

"At least," the redhead's companion nodded inn agreement.

"We always had to check the food she gave us for extra ingredients; the more sauce there was the more likely it was that we would end up with hair, bits of nail ….. I swear I found a piece of someone's finger once," the American disclosed every detail he remembered about the high school cafeteria lady, taking a bite of his meal and immediately spilling some down his front. Another annoying side effect of pregnancy had reared its ugly head in that he could not lean over his plate as his companions could, thus making it easier for him to get spots on his clothes. "Aw snap," he commented as he wiped the mess with a piece of tissue and made the stain bigger.

"You never found any pieces of someone's finger; that was cocktail sausage," Trevor pointed out.

"In macaroni and cheese?" Wheeler argued, raising his eyebrows.

"Ok, point taken, but she never seemed to be missing any bits of fingers; and I think we'd know about it if she was. What you found coulda fallen into the wrong vat. Remember when I found a meatball in my chocolate pudding?"

Linka had gone to the kitchen for something while this conversation was unfolding; she then returned and walked behind her expectant partner, holding up the bib for everyone to see before quickly tying it around Wheelers neck

"What the …. Oh very funny," the pregnant Planeteer gave a wry smile as he noted the protective garment the blonde decided he had to wear.

"Oh you look so cute," Gi grinned, for Wheelers rounder baby face seemed to fit the cloth cover-up perfectly.

Trevor couldn't resist having fun with his best mate and picked up some of his pals dinner on a fork. "Open wide, here; comes the choo choo train, woo woo into the tunnel."

Wheeler ate the mouthful and threw his best friend a look that would have killed most, but this facial expression just made the brunette laugh loudly.

"Have you guys ever seen a show called MASH?" Clash asked, contributing to the family table conversation.

"Once, a while ago, wasn't it set in an army hospital sometime in the 1950's?" Wheeler responded, wiping the sauce from his chin where Trev had missed with the fork.

"Your description of Mrs. Tyler's cooking reminds me of one of the characters reactions to what was served up to him in the mess tent. He always used to smell it really suspiciously and then take the tiniest morsel into his mouth as if he was not quite sure it was food."

"Hawkeye, right?" Wheeler asked, snickering at the image. "I thought he was pretty cool. Somehow, if I'd gotten seriously addicted to that show, he would 'ave been my favorite."

"That's right; I have some episodes on video if you want to see them sometime."

"Sure, that would be great," Wheeler grinned enthusiastically.

The main meal was finished before long, and dessert was about to be served.

"I thought we would get something special since we have guests," Linka announced as she motioned to and opened the cardboard box, carefully removing the large fresh strawberry flan that was inside.

"Oh man, that looks yummola," Wheeler voiced, mentally savoring the taste of the fresh strawberries and cream. "Guess I'm not allowed any huh?" he said with a hint of disappointment in his voice, removing the protective bib and making a move to leave the table.

The female Planeteers had been strictly controlling the redheads sugar intake since he had become pregnant, arguing that he wasn't as active right now and that it would make it easier to get his figure back later on. For the most part, he didn't mind because he'd never really been a sugar addict till he got pregnant; however, strawberry flan was something he really liked, and he felt it would be safer to leave before he got too interested and had to know just what he had to miss.

"You can have some, Wheeler, we got it because it's your favorite," Gi smiled, resting her hand on the American's shoulder and gently pushing him back into his seat.

At that point, Trev came back from feeding booger and saw the red dessert on the table. Nervously, he sat down and started chewing his lip; he knew he had to say something, but he didn't want to be rude. From what Wheeler had told him, the Planeteers didn't eat sweet desserts very often, so this was a real treat. Hadn't they noticed his refusal to eat strawberry flavored goodies at Wheeler's birthday party? The bespectacled youth realized he couldn't rely on the Planeteers' memories of what he ate the last time he was on the island, for those days had all been so busy that they blended together until the birthday party had ended. After a few moments, it became obvious that Trevor wasn't eating his portion of the sticky pudding.

"Do you not like it, my friend?" Kwame kindly asked the loveable geek, who was clearly having difficulty in telling his hosts why he wasn't eating the decadent food item.

"Oh yeah, forgot to tell ya … Trev's allergic to strawberries," Wheeler butted in with a sudden realization. He knew the brunette so well that he hadn't thought to alert his companions to the technician's food allergy when the desert was being served.

"Oh, I'm sorry; we didn't know. Um … would you like something else? I think there's some mint chocolate chip ice-cream in the freezer," Gi sweetly offered, removing the plate from the visitor's place setting to avoid any chance of a medical emergency.

Trevor gratefully accepted the alternative dessert with a half smile and a nod, and he watched as Linka ducked into the kitchen to fetch the cold dairy pudding, gently hitting Wheeler on the top of his head as she passed.

"What was that for?" the Brooklynite asked, trying to decide if the European deserved a wayward cushion flying in her direction later that night.

"For not telling us about Trevor's allergy," the Russian scolded as she retrieved a bowl and spoon from their respective cabinet and drawer.

"And for butting in earlier; didn't your mother tell you not to interrupt people's conversations?" Gi added, giggling at the indignant expression that now spread across the expectant man's face.

"Well excuse me for breathing; I didn't even know Trev was coming!" he argued "How could I tell you not to pick up anything with strawberries in it if I wasn't supposed to know he was gonna be here?"

"Sounds like an excuse to me," Ma-Ti chuckled, enjoying the chance to rib Wheeler about something non pregnancy related.

The merriment continued through the night, with everyone deciding to make their own fun rather than search the TV for shows they wouldn't want to see. Also, the night was too chilly for outdoor activities.

"Ok guys, I'm gonna teach you a game me and Trev used to play while at summer camp," Wheeler spoke up after he went to the recycling bin to find some blank sheets of paper.

"What do we have to do?" Linka asked politely.

"It's easy. We each have a piece of paper; and, first, we all write a boys name … can be a real guy or a fictitious one. Then we fold that over and pass it one person to the right; then we right a girls name and pass it on again. Then its place to meet, what they did once they got there, what he says, what she says back to him, and what happened next. At the end, we each unfold the paper in our hand and read out the whole thing as a story," the redhead explained watching his friends nod and smile in comprehension.

"So it's a bit like a round robin story, but you're limited to the amount of information?" Gi asked as she tried to make certain she understood how the game was played.

"Yeah kinda, everyone got a pen and paper?" Wheeler answered as everyone nodded and each participant leaned over their scrap, starting off the game Trevor and Wheeler used to call Mix and Match.

As predicted, the stories created by the game proved to be hilarious. Linka unfolded her scrap first and read out the text while trying to stifle her own urge to giggle. "Indiana Jones and Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman went to the deepest jungles of Africa and built castles in the sand. He said, 'If the water is too cold for the dolphins, it's too cold.' She said, 'I see you tried to go AWOL again, soldier.' They spent the rest of their lives chasing their dreams and catching fire flies." Once the Russian laid her scrap down on the table with a loud thud, the group all roared with hearty laughter

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard!" Commander Clash loudly and happily snorted, wiping at his eyes with his hanky.

"Ridiculous but very funny!" Kwame added his own comment and clutched his aching sides.

Wheeler opened the story that he had ended up with and cleared his throat. Even this was enough to force a giggle from Gi, who was still trying to stop laughing after the last reading. She quietly bit her lip, signaling for the redhead to continue.

"Moses and that lady who used to yell out 'Where's the beef!' in the Wendy's commercial went to Moscow so they could enter the gardening contest they have every year. He said, 'You will never get what you want in life if you lose heart.' She said "you know, we haven't had a pool party in a long time; why not tomorrow afternoon?' Having no idea where to go from here, they enlisted in the Navy and got their butts whipped by the Army team during the football game."

Again, everyone burst out laughing, and Wheeler found he needed to excuse himself before the risk of wetting his pants became irreversible.

The Planeteers were having so much fun that it was quite late before they realized the time. Yawning and stretching, Wheeler got to his feet and prepared to retire for the night.

"I dunno about you guys, but as far as I'm concerned, its pumpkin time. Good night." the American youth carefully left the table and began heading for his room.

"I think I'll go too; good night everyone. Wheeler, wait up mate!" Trevor called out as he bid his own night time farewell and jogged after his friend of 20 years, who had stopped by the doorway to wait for the Christian to catch up.

"So where do I sleep?" Trevor asked as he finished unpacking the last of his things and left them in the only place he could think of – the baby's dresser in the nursery.

"Well you have a choice; you're welcome to share like last time, but you probably wont get much sleep with me tossing and turning and getting up to pee at regular intervals. Ya know there is the student's favorite, the bathtub; or the baby's crib is still free right now. Alternatively, you could just crash in the folding bed," the redhead finally gave his friend the serious option as the brunettes face twisted, for he was trying not to laugh.

"I think I'll take the fold away. Not even sure how I'd get in the crib, and I don't think holding my feet up all night would be good for my circulation."

Wheeler laughed and pointed to the roll away bed that had been placed in his room earlier that afternoon.

"Think you can set it up? I'd help but…"

"I know, you're in a delicate condition," the other youth interrupted with a smirk.

"No, I always pinch my fingers in those clasps, they're 100 evil." Wheeler grinned before slipping to the bathroom to get changed and leaving his friend to sort out his sleeping arrangements.

"All right…" the dark haired youth breathed heavily after his struggle with the reluctant bed, now where should I put it?"

Wheeler had emerged by this point and laughed when he saw his friend panting from the effort of setting up the stubborn piece of furniture. "Did it fight back?" he teased; then, turning serious, he added, "Um as long as you don't block the most direct path to the bathroom, you can put it anywhere it's willing to fit."

The New Yorker nodded and carefully shoved the piece of furniture into a convenient space. Soon both young men were settled in their respective beds and the lights were turned off.

"Good night, ginger dude," Trevor called as he absently placed his glasses on a nearby shelf and slid under the covers.

"Night, specky Techie," Wheeler answered back, rolling over to a comfortable position and allowing his eyelids to slide shut.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

The next morning the fire Planeteer and his guest were allowed to wake up in their own time, the remaining Planeteers deciding that they had probably been up half the night catching up on old times. Both of them awoke to an unpleasant discovery.

"Ewoo, gross. What's that awful smell?" Wheeler was the first to regain consciousness, and his outburst caused Trevor to also stir from his sleep and find his own nostrils invaded by the scent of freshly deposited kitty doo doo.

"Aw crud, I think Booger's still showing his disapproval, looks like he didn't bury his last little present to me," the slightly older man winced, recognizing the familiar smell that now lingered in the small room.

"Man, that really stinks! Specky Techie, I don't know what you feed that animal, but it needs work if that's what comes out the other end," Wheeler griped, shuffling off the bed and opening every window he could find. He even felt the need to open the door if it would get the stench out.

"Good morning!" an approaching Linka hailed as she saw that her companion was awake.

"If you like fresh air, babe, I wouldn't come any closer" the redhead warned, causing Linka to knit her brow in confusion. "Booger left a little present somewhere in here, and we've only got smell to go by," the expectant man explained, turning his head back into the room. "How's the search and destroy mission going mate?"

"Can't find my glasses; and, no, I'm not gonna play minesweeper with the cats offering. You'll just have to wait till I find them. Ah hah got 'em." Trevor finally located his specs; taking them off last night, he knew he had left them on the shelf nearby; the only problem was he had failed to make a metal note of which shelf and exactly where he had left them. Outside, Wheeler giggled at his friend's temporary quandary.

"What is funny?" Ma-Ti quickly joined his two friends and looked curiously into the open hut behind Wheeler.

"Booger decided to show his disapproval over being in a strange place by leaving a smelly message overnight. Trev's trying to clear it up, but he was still looking for his glasses and insisting he wasn't going to play mine sweeper with the doo-doo. It's just funny – just like on an episode of Saturday Night Live or something."

"Minesweeper?"

"You know the old game? Well Trev's eyesight is so bad that, without his specs, he might as well be playing minesweeper with anything on the floor; and with the doo and the floor both being brown, he's more likely to step in what Booger produced before he sees it." Wheeler carefully explained, but no one laughed

"Why did you not help him?" Linka scolded the plump man, failing to see why he would leave his guest to search for and dispose of the stink bomb on his own.

"You seriously think I can see anything on the floor better than he can?" Wheeler gestured back indicating his stomach. "Last night, I woke up having to pee, and I stepped barefoot into onna Booger's fur balls because I didn't see it. That was absolutely nasty!"

"Got it. Area decontamination complete." Trevor emerged holding a plastic bag in his hand.

"No mask and gloves this time?" Wheeler lightly teased seeing his friend not wearing his bandanna and rubber gloves, something he had seen on the cat owner when he visited during that June week that seemed so long ago.

"Mask and gloves?" Ma-Ti raised one eye brow as he shot his curious glance Wheeler's way and then over to Trevor.

"Oh yeah, my nuclear suit," Trev laughed as he dropped the packet into the waste bin outside "When I first got Booger, I used to wear rubber gloves and have a bandanna tied over my nose and mouth. I stopped doing that when onna the gloves ripped and my bandanna got misplaced. By the time I found it, I realized I didn't need it anymore."

"It was so hilarious!" Wheeler chuckled. "Trev looked like he couldn't decide whether to perform surgery or rob a stage coach!"

"And when Wheeler started laughing at me that first night, I asked him if he wanted to scoop out the box. He said someone in his condition wasn't supposed to touch cat boxes. How convenient." Trev cracked a sly smile.

"Hey, you think I wanted to move your cat's doo-doo?"

"You're gonna be movin' doo-doo soon enough," Trev reminded the future father as he gestured to the redhead's plump baby belly.

"True, but at least mine will grow outta that when they're about 2; you're gonna be scoopin' poop long after my kid uses the can on a regular basis. Don't indoor cats live to be 17 years old? I've heard some even get into their 20's depending on their health."

Since the episode with the feline land mine had been cleared up, the pair of pals decided to shower and throw on some comfortable clothes. Once both men were fully awake and dressed, it seemed like a good opportunity to eat breakfast before finding something to amuse themselves with that day.

"Let's take it easy today, huh?" Wheeler asked as Trevor lightly leapt to his feet ready for a day of fun with his best buddy.

"Take it easy? You?" he asked with a puzzled look sparkling in his chocolate brown eyes. "Normally, that's my line." Trev loved physical activity as much as Wheeler did; however, he was the one more likely to stop first and want to take it easy.

"Listen, you really wore me out yesterday; and I didn't realize it until we stopped moving around so much. Trouble is I can't be that active right now thanks to…" the redhead pointed out. Last night he really had felt tired, more so than usual; and it wasn't a feeling he enjoyed much, for he sorely missed being as physically active as he had once been during his pre-pregnancy days.

"Ok, why don't you decide what we do today and get some rest, and we can be a bit more active tomorrow when you feel better."

Wheeler nodded, as he realized it was a fair plan. The sun was shining brightly through the windows, and there was a cool breeze blowing along the islands rich greenery. It really did seem a shame to stay indoors on such a fine day!

"So what are we doing then?" Trev asked as Wheeler finished washing his breakfast bowl in the sink and put it away.

"How about we start with a gentle walk, then come back here and watch some tube?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan," the Christian man smiled, walking towards the Planeteers communal closet and retrieving his shoes. Once he tied up the laces, he was ready to go. After helping his heavily pregnant compadre tie his own sneakers, they happily left the room and surfaced into the fresh air.

"Hey what's that?" the brunette man suddenly gasped as he and Wheeler walked across the residential area that was heading for the more dense cover of the trees in the middle of the island.

"Er, it's the zip wire; built it ages ago. It goes right from the top of Mount Hope to here," the redhead explained as he gestured in the direction the wire was strung.

"Cool, can we try it?"

"You can if you want; I'm too heavy at the moment."

Trevor looked a bit crest fallen, for he didn't really want to have a go if his best friend couldn't. Suddenly, he brightened as a sword of inspiration pierced him. "Hey, Ginger Dude, when you get your figure back maybe we can ride it together!" he suggested, feeling excited at the prospect of playing with his life long pal like they did when they were kids.

"When I get my figure back? Come on, Trev, I haven't even had this kid yet. Give me a chance. I'll probably be celebrating my 24th birthday before I can ride it again." the fiery father to be shot back, making his companion laugh heartily. "Come on, let's finish this walk."

As Trevor Summers joined his buddy on the well trodden trail Wheeler reached behind and gave his friend a noogie, one he thought was well deserved. Eventually, they made it back to the common hut when Wheeler was showing signs of fatigue.

"So what should we watch? MASH, Star Trek, Friends?" Wheeler flicked through the TV guide and read out a few of the options.

"How about we just channel surf till we find something we like," the technician suggested, grabbing the remote, quickly flicking buttons, and watching as the channels sped by.

"Hey what was that? Go back a minute," Wheeler spoke up, seeing a familiar children's program briefly light the small screen.

"You wanna watch Sesame Street?" the Brunette laughed once he saw his friend's choice of program.

"YipYipYipYipYipYip," Wheeler immediately voiced his agreement using the dialogue of one of his favorite characters that happened to be showing on the set's monitor.

Immediately at that moment, Gi entered the common room, looking for one of her study books.

"What are you two up to?" she asked when she caught the best buddies apparently having a pillow fight and, all the time, laughing and talking in a strange fashion.

"Greetings," Wheeler called out putting on a slightly nasal tone and imitating a certain red Muppet.

"Hello" Trev responded as he voiced the Muppet of his choice before both collapsed into more giggles.

"Ok you two, explain," the Asian woman demanded in hopes her state of confusion would be cleared up.

"We found an episode of Sesame Street to watch; that's a kids' show that played when we were little," Trevor started.

"There used to be two characters on their called the 'YipYips,' aliens from outta space who were sent to explore Earth," Wheeler continued the thread while Gi settled against the table to listen.

"None of the other characters ever saw them, so nothing was ever explained to them; and it was just really funny to see them respond to everyday items. Hey, Ginger Dude, do you remember when they met the telephone?" Trevor winked at his pal.

"Oh yeah man that was classic!" Wheeler grinned as he remembered the creatures peeking in through a window and seeing a black 1970's vintage rotary phone.

"Let's hear it then," Gi giggled; she could tell the two young men were dying to tell her the details. She watched as they both got up, Wheeler grabbing his cell phone on the way.

The guys headed over to the cordless phone that sat on its base, and they began making wibbling noises as if landing from outer space.

"Earth Earth Earth."

"yipyipyipyipyip."

"Ooooohhh."

"Greetings."

"Hello."

At this point, both young men were staring at the phone in awe; it was a moment when Linka decided to enter the room. She looked at her companion and his friend behaving oddly and then walked over to where Gi was beckoning her.

"What are they doing?" she whispered in the water Planeteers ear.

"It's a sketch from some old TV show they used to watch when they were kids; I have to admit it's really funny."

The Russian also settled down to watch the show as Wheeler and Trevor appeared to communicate with the lifeless object. Trevor had picked up the note book that the Planeteers used for messages and was flicking through it, looking at the phone and then apparently at a picture or description in what he called "Earth Book." after a minute, he turned to Wheeler and said, "Cow?"

"Cow."

"Yipyipyipyipyip," the guys chorused in union, then directing their attention towards the phone they began to communicate to it in what they thought to be the appliance's native language.

"Mooooooo."

"Moooooo."

They appeared to wait for a reply, but none came; so Wheeler looked at his technician friend and said, "Not cow, nope nope." He grabbed the book and the play continued with them attempting to communicate with the phone by meowing like a cat and then clucking like a chicken. Still their attempts failed to get a reaction out of the lifeless object.

After a while, Gi and Linka saw Wheeler subtly press the speed dial on his mobile phone; obviously, the gag needed the phone to ring. By this point, everyone on Hope Island had gathered to watch the show and was trying not to laugh and disturb the performance. The phone rang loudly, and both Wheeler and Trev reeled back as if shocked. It rang again then Wheeler leaned in as his character appeared to figure out the telephone's language.

"Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing," he said, and the phone rang again.

They both looked excited, and Trevor then leaned in to attempt to talk to the phone.

"Briiiiiiiiiinggg," he said; again, the phone seemed to reply.

The sketch ended, and both men were heartily applauded by the five people who were gathered around watching the hilarious spoof.

"Oh, that was fantastic!" Kwame praised the performers as he clapped.

"I can see why you like that sketch," Gi said between fits of laughter.

"You two sounded like Rigger with the 'yipyipyip' and 'nope nope nope'," Ma-Ti commented, wiping the laughter sparked tears from his eyes.

"Perhaps he watched too much Sesame Street as a kid!" Wheeler happily joked, leaning on the back of the sofa; he couldn't believe how much fun he was having with his best friend!

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" Ma-Ti queried, not really wanting to bother checking the Rota.

"This says it is Wheeler and Gi's turn," Linka observed as she read the page that was posted on the refrigerator door.

"No, it's not," Trevor piped up as he rose from one of the beanbag chairs and headed for the kitchen. "I think whoever wrote that was wrong." His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with inspiration as he found the excuse he needed to pay back a kindness the redhead had given him on the night of his belated birthday celebration. "Somehow, I think that the last thing Wheeler wants to do while packing all that extra weight is cook - especially if he's been on extra KP while you guys go out on missions. Lemme do it ... as long as you don't mind Chinese. It's just about the only thing I can cook that seems to come out perfectly." He blushed at the confession that his cooking wasn't always the tastiest in the world.

"You do not have to do that, Trevor," Ma-Ti kindly said with a half smile. "You are our guest."

"And you shouldn't have to cook all by yourself. We're trying to feed 7 people. Besides, we always cook in pairs, unless someone is cooking something extremely easy. What did you have in mind to fix for dinner?"

"Well, the only food I can cook without ruining is honey glazed pork with a veggie/noodle side dish."

"Oh I love that! It's one of my favorites! Let me help you with some of it. That's one of the first meals I ever learned to cook as a child." Gi excitedly bounced passed the techie. "You do realize I don't mind preparing the main course. Maybe you should just work on a side dish wile I cook the rest."

"I really wanna do this." With that, the Christian genius headed for the kitchen and searched through the drawers and cabinets for everything he thought he would need. "Do we have any ready made spring rolls?"

"We don't need those," Gi snorted out a chuckle. "I can make them while you make the pork and the side dish."

As soon as he had retrieved the last of the food stuffs he needed for his meal preparation, Trevor donned Wheeler's baby blue barbecue apron that featured a begging puppy looking up at a grilling steak, the words GEE, I WISH SOMEONE WOULD DROP A PIECE OF THAT printed beneath the picture. A quirky idea suddenly came to mind, and Trev began to imitate the characters from the classic Star Trek series as he worked.

"Give me full power, Scotty; we've got to get through the time vortex before it closes up!" He gave the order in his best Captain Kirk voice as he dropped fresh vegetables into the food processor. Then mimicking a panicky Scottish accent, he countered upon turning the machine on its highest setting, "I cannot give 'er any more, Jim; she'll blow!" As the veggies were being chopped to the size Trev wanted, he continued his little dialogue between ship's engineer and commanding officer. "'Mr. Scott, we have only seconds before that vortex closes up, leaving us in Klingon space in the year 2151, and you know that isn't the safest place to be. I'm responsible for this ship and her crew, so give me maximum warp factor!' 'Aaagh, Captain, the warp core is overloadin' now as it is!' 'You have your orders, Lieutenant!' 'Captain, the warp core is about to breech; I cannot keep the engines goin' like this. If I do not shut 'em down now, the ship will explode!'" After saying this last line, he switched off the processor and dumped the shredded veggies into a bowl.

Commander Clash and the Planeteers couldn't help laughing at the Trekker's antics, and the role play seemed to get funnier by each passing minute.

"Doctor McCoy, come look at this," the cook then said as he adopted a deadpan voice. "It appears that these creatures come from the planet Noodlon 5." Upon eyeing the twisted pasta strips, he switched to his best southern accent and carried on another dialogue between the Vulcan science officer and ship's doctor. "'Mr. Spock, these aliens are near dead. Look at how hard their bodies have become. They're supposed to be softer than this.' 'It appears they have been out of their native atmosphere for too long a period of time.' 'I have to save 'em. I'm a doctor, sworn to protect life, not leave aliens to die.' 'That is illogical thinking, doctor. The only purpose these entities can serve now is to become macaroni pictures at human summer camps.' 'Blast you, Spock! I'm a doctor, not an arts and crafts teacher!' 'I believe it would be logical to prepare these creatures for their next phase of existence - as food for the crew.'" With that, he poured the noodles into the pot of boiling water

By now, Trevor's audience was so deep into laughter that their guffaws were reduced to silent expressions that resulted in teary eyes and red faces.

As the entertaining amateur chef continued his task, he sliced the pork with the kitchen knife he found in the drawer, this time copying the voice of Ensign Chekhov. "'Captain, the phasers fired directly on the Romulan wessle; it is heavily damaged.' 'I want it destroyed, Ensign. Fire phasers again until it's in bite sized pieces.' "Aye, sir.'" After he finished dicing the meat Trevor switched over to his best Lieutenant Uhurah voice. "Jim, there are Klingons on the starboard bow," he said as he poured the honey glaze onto the meat and found he had to scrape some of the honey goobies off of the spoon.

At this point, Wheeler couldn't resist joining the fun, not with that classic line being used. Sitting up, he started singing one of his and Trev's goofball songs:

"Star Trekking across the universe,

On the star ship enterprise under captain Kirk,

Star Trekking across the universe,

Only going forwards 'cause we can't find reverse"

Wheeler loudly sang out the words, leaving everyone to listen and making his best friend laugh before joining in with the first verse

"There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow starboard bow, There's Klingons on the starboard bow, starboard bow captain,"

Soon everyone was joining in with the chorus until they all fell about laughing. Trev had been trying to concentrate on dinner but had found it impossible, and it laid still awaiting completion on the counter before him. Finding that singing had made him thirsty Wheeler entered the kitchen just as Trev finished his mixture, the bespectacled man couldn't resist continuing his star Trek theme.

"Captain, we have an intruder on the bridge," Trevor said in his Chekhov voice before switching into Ensign Sulu mode. "Captain Kirk, this is the infected colonist that Doctor McCoy brought aboard from the planet Transistan, the one we are transporting to Star base F8 to have that parasite surgically removed from his stomach." Wanting to shoo Wheeler out of the area, the creative man resumed his Captain Kirk voice and said, "Ahhh yes, that's right. This poor fellow has been infested with the dreaded pootazoid parasite that causes its host to grow fat and then fart for 3 months in order to get thin again."

Upon pushing a resisting Wheeler out, he did, in fact cause a gassy episode in the pregnant man, who promptly side stepped into the den, leaving Trevor to battle the vapors. "Ewww, Captain, their has been a leakage of noxious gases in the nutritional preparation area!" he groaned, assuming the persona of an unknown crewman. He then adopted Spock's voice. "We are having the same problem on the bridge, Crewman. Seal the sector and send the quarantine guys in ... and Dr. McCoy be sure to activate the correct breathing apparatus until the leakage is contained." "Doctor McCoy, life support on the bridge is failing, and the entire area is filling with methane gas. Request a decontamination unit immediately!" he ordered while impersonating James T. Kirk and fanning the air with his apron. As soon as the fumes had cleared, Trev placed the dinner in the oven and set the timer, assuming Sulu's character one more time. "My chronometer is running forwards, sir." As he exited the kitchen, he did one grand finale before flopping into the rocker. "Captain's log Stardate 1112.96. Despite the delays we encountered with the time vortex, the discovery of the doomed noodle people, the encounter with the Romulans and Klingons, and the methane gas leak, we are still going to make it to our Rendezvous point with the surgical team on Starbase F8, who will safely remove the parasite from the colonist."

"Trevor, this is absolutely scrumptious," Gi offered her complement to the brown haired Brooklynite who blushed immediately, his cheeks growing a raspberry pink. He had never had someone actually praise his cooking before.

"Da," Linka agreed after swallowing a bite of the tender meat, "this is ... how do you say ... completely cylindrical."

The bespectacled gentleman giggled at the Russian's butchering of the common 1980's catch phrase. "Uh, are you trying to say 'totally tubular'?"

"Oh yeah, Trev, when they taught Linka how to speak English, they conveniently left out American slang and catch phrases," Wheeler informed his close friend before helping himself to some of the veggie/noodle side dish.

"Gotcha," Trevor nodded before finishing off the last bite of one of the spring rolls.

"I will never forget when Wheeler told us about that dream he had on his 21st birthday when he saw me in a wedding dress. He pronounced it 'Boishie Moy'. Heeheehee." the blonde couldn't help chuckling at the memory. "When I heard him saying '...and I found myself staring at her and saying Boishie Moy', I could not resist saying 'Do you not mean Bozhe Moy'? After all the times Wheeler has corrected my English, I just had to correct his Russian."

"That was one whacked dream," the redhead said, recalling the vivid images that permanently changed his views on over-consumption. "Those kids were totally outta control, and they were driving me to financial ruin. Linka was no help spouting off orders; Plunder was trying to foreclose my house; and everybody else was mad at me for having all those kids. I was never so glad to pull out of a dream - until I started having nightmares during pregnancy. Trust me, these dreams I've been having since the night after I found out I was knocked up are more real and worse, especially this last one I had after watching an episode of The X-Files a couple weeks ago. Man, that was nasty!"

"Why do I get the feeling I don't wanna hear any more?" Trevor commented as he felt the uneasiness creep through his body.

"Come on, buddy, it was just a dream." Wheeler decided to see exactly how far he could go with his best pal. "There were just some aliens, warlike conditions, baby mutants-"

"Don't go there!" the more tender hearted man interrupted in hopes it would stop the descriptions from getting more graphic.

"But I didn't get to the blood or the dead people yet."

"And you're not gonna either!" the guest continued to argue.

"Man, it was scary-"

"No more o' that, Ginger Dude; I'm serious."

"Wheeler, if this makes Trevor feel uneasy, then maybe you should not talk about the dream around him," Ma-Ti suggested to the oldest of the eco-activists.

"Guess you're right, little buddy," Wheeler appeared to relent upon seeing the ashen face of his dearest friend. "It was just a stupid dream anyways." A brief pause elapsed before Wheeler decided to pull the ultimate head game. "Just a stupid dream where this ugly mutant burst outta my stomach like in the mov-"

Before he could finish his tale, Wheeler found a spring roll making a one way trip into his mouth, and he looked to Trevor with a bemused expression shadowed in his eyes.

"Told you I was serious," the Christian gloated, feeling quite pleased with himself for taking a stand and paying his truest friend back with the same level of annoying behavior.

"Suddenly, the room thundered with laughter, and Wheeler passed quick glances to all of his company before biting into his eatable gag and turning the make shift mouth restraint back into a dinner item to be chewed up and swallowed.

"Oh cool, looks like there's a good murder mystery on the tube tonight," Wheeler exclaimed as he glanced at the TV listings and mentally made plans for the viewing that night.

"So is 7th Heaven," Trevor commented. When he felt his message was not getting through, he prodded, "My favorite show in the whole world, that I never miss." He looked at his best friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Awww, come on, man, missing it just once wont hurt. I really wanna watch this show," Wheeler argued, sounding like one of Trev's siblings had when they wanted to commandeer the TV from their youngest brother.

"Wheeler, do not to being so selfish; Trevor is our guest, so we should let him watch the Seven Heavens show."

With a sigh, the redhead reluctantly agreed and passed the remote over to the techie, who had settled himself on the beanbag chair, and was grinning widely, celebrating his conquest.

"Wheeler, your show is repeated tomorrow night, you do not have to miss out totally," Kwame pointed out, looking at the listings for the next few days and seeing his friend smile again.

"Ok, sorry for being selfish," the American apologized; geeze what was with him lately? If something didn't go his way he felt like the whole world was against him; he desperately hoped this was just another side effect of being pregnant, for he couldn't stand to be like this for the rest of his life.

Early the next morning, Wheeler woke up just as Linka left a note on his desk that explained that they'd been called on a mission and would see him later. He yawned a greeting and wished them good luck before rolling over and going back to sleep.

The four active Planeteers and Commander Clash were on a clean up mission that seemed to take the entire morning, and they didn't appear to come home any time soon; so this left the two best buddies alone to decide how they were going to entertain themselves.

"Hey, Trev, wadaya say we float on some inner tubes and play the cloud game like we did when we were kids?" Wheeler suggested as he cleared his place setting and dropped his dishes into the sink.

"Sounds like a plan, Ginger Dude," Trevor accepted the idea and then tilted his cup to his mouth so he could finish out his sweetened ice tea. Suddenly the beverage decided to adopt a mind of its own, and it ran over the ice cubes like a babbling brook streams over a bed of rocks. Unfortunately this resulted in an accident that proved to be slightly embarrassing for the Christian man. "Oh man" he murmured as a small stream dribbled down his chin and all over his T-shirt.

"23 years old, and you still need a bib!" Wheeler teased, "What's the matter with you, buddy?"

"You're laughing, but this is the only T-shirt I have right now. I was gonna do a wash tonight."

You'd cook outside without a shirt on. Trust me, I learned that the hard way," Wheeler stated as he remembered how he rued the day he went without a T-shirt and got a painful sunburn just before going on the very eco-mission during which his DNA had initially been harvested by Dr. Blight. "You can use onna mine. The ones I have with the Planeteer insignia haven't seen the light of day since the munchkin made me outgrow them. Let's go getcha one."

"Thanks, man," Trevor expressed his gratitude as the boys filed out of the room and headed for Wheeler's hut.

A few minutes later both boys were changed into swimwear and shirts, and they hiked down to the beach with their floats.

"Uh, Trev, a little help?" Wheeler sheepishly requested his buddy's assistance after his tube escaped from him for the fourth time.

"Oh," the Christian immediately rolled off his float when he realized the trouble his expectant friend was having. "Lemme hold it for you, and you can just fall into it."

Wheeler backed up to the inflatable ring and fell backwards on Trev's cue, landing onto the toy with a mighty splash and causing both of them to break into a fit of laughter that took five minutes to finally pass. They spent a good ten more minutes identifying the shape of different clouds until they ran out of targets with which to play, so they decided to just lie peacefully on the tubes and talk about all that was going on in their lives during the recent months.

"So, Trev, how do you think you'll like your new job? Think your boss'll treat ya better?"

"If you wanna get technical, I'm not gonna be officially working yet; I'm gonna be in training starting in early January. Once I finish the courses, then I become a full time employee, and the benefits would kick in six months after that."

"How do you pay the bills if you're not working yet?"

"All my money is from that freelance job I have with Computer Guys, you remember … that company where we go to people's houses and see what's going on with their systems. It's just not as much money, but the training is only for about 6 months to a year depending on if I opt to take the seminars on adaptive software like Drag And Dictate or those talking programs for people who can't see the computer screen very well. Mr. Jellico, the guy who'll be my new boss, does recommend I take the extra classes since the Americans with Disabilities Act says that computers have to be accessible for anyone who can do the job. The only bad thing is if I miss some class days, I have to make them up during their catch up session, which falls on the last Saturday of each month, and that could extend training some more."

"Hey, some scratch is better than none I guess," Wheeler commented as he started to twist his ring around and around on his swelling finger.

"You OK?"

"My fingers are getting a little swollen, wouldja mind holding onto my ring for a few minutes while I try to get the swelling down, Specky Techie?"

"I don't have any pockets."

"Just stick it on your finger."

"I don't wanna hurtcha. Besides, I might set my shirt on fire; it set me back 30 bucks, and I wanna make sure it lasts more than just a few months." Trev indicated the recently purchased and open Hawaiian shirt he wore over the borrowed light blue Planeteer shirt.

"And all this time I thought the shirt was a present from your Aunt Mary!"

"Very funny." Trevor smirked as he took the ring and put it on his finger. "I sure hope I don't cause any accidents with this thing."

"Just don't say the word 'fire'," Wheeler advised as he comfortably leaned back to just enjoy the over all atmosphere and sunshine, his right hand submerged in the cool water.

"Right don't say, 'fire' . . . Uh-oh . . . " Trevor murmured as he saw the red beam shooting from the crystal and in the direction of a nearby sand bar. "Oh man I just set it off." Trevor covered his eyes. "Did I hurt ya, Wheeler?" the technician asked, trying to look through his fingers, not realizing he had caused one of Blight's spider spy cams to disintegrate and an unsuspecting crab to become a crispy critter.

"No, you fried a crab though. First lesson, Planeteers are supposed to protect wildlife not cook it." Wheeler held up the rather dead crab that didn't miss the accidental beam.

"Oooops." Trev shrugged and mentally told himself not to say the f word again as he watched the pregnant man tossing the charred remains into the ocean.

About five minutes went by, and Wheeler noticed that his best friend was so busy concentrating that he looked in his direction. "Will you relax, what are you thinking about anyways?" he finally asked

"Just reminding myself not to say . . . well . . . you know . . . F-I-R-E."

"Oh gimme that back, my fingers are not so swollen anymore. Now will you just chill!" the redhead commanded, resulting in a brief water fight between the buddies of 20 years.

Meanwhile, Blight was monitoring the two unsuspecting men, and she came to a conclusion that made her blood boil when she saw her images go to black after the tiny transmitter had been destroyed by the Christian's innocent mistake.

"What the hell is this!" she exploded as she shook one of her gloved fists in the air.

"It seems, my dear doctor, that Pyroboy is training a new guy to take over for him now that he is . . . ahem . . . no longer fit to be a Planeteer. I'll bet he ordered him to aim for your spider cam."

"I didn't impregnate the brat just so he could train a new man to take over his power and keep the team from getting crippled!" Blight raved.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take the eco-cadet in with the flaming father-to-be."

"Good thinking, Mal Baby. We can keep the Planet-punk-in-training tied up and out of the way so he can watch our little press conference in private. Then I'll take some of his DNA and shoot him up with my induced pregnancy formula so he would eventually be unfit too. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" she cackled wickedly.

"Oh, man, I gotta pee," Trevor complained as he squirmed uneasily in his tube.

"I thought that was my line," Wheeler quipped as he finally slipped his ring onto his finger.

"The tea I drank is starting to get to me. I did have two large tumblers before we came out here." Trev said. "Be right back, buddy." With that, Trev rolled off his tube and headed for the common hut to relieve himself.

As Blight brought her barge closer to where her prospective prisoners were floating, she came to the annoying realization that one of them was no longer there.

"Where's the junior pyro-punk!" she shouted as she slammed the desktop with her hand. "No matter, we'll wait for him."

"I'm afraid we can't do that, my blonde bombshell, the currents will only work in our favor for another two minutes. If the punkateer's protégé doesn't come back in time, we'll just have to take Hot Stuff and leave without him."

"At least I can get the fire freak exposed to the world press and force him into reclusion. Send out the sleeping gas, Mal darling."

"Right away, doctor," Mal obediently carried out his owner's orders and sent a sedative fog in the direction of the inner tube that held a relaxing Wheeler.

The whole ordeal was one to which the fire Planeteer was completely oblivious. He drifted into sleep and didn't even know that the rope that held his float had been cut by Mal's laser and that the currents were carrying him right into the opening on the barge that eventually swallowed him, thus making him Blight's prisoner again.

Trevor felt about ten pounds lighter after having relieved himself of the water he was packing. He couldn't wait to get back into the ocean, for the tropical humidity left him feeling sticky. When he arrived at the dock, he noticed there was no sign of Wheeler or his float. Could the redhead be hiding as a prank?

"Yo, Wheeler! Where didja go, man!" he called out to find he was to receive no answer. "Wheeler?" Quickly realizing that his pregnant pal couldn't go very far, even if he was able to roll out of his tube without help, Trevor ran to where the other tube was still floating. All at once he made the shocking discovery that the rope that was supposed to hold Wheeler's float had been neatly cut, apparently by a laser. "OH no!" he cried out as he barreled in the direction of Gaia's hut.

"Huh?" Wheeler slowly began to regain consciousness and found he was no longer in the toasty sunshine, but in the damp darkness of the bowels of Dr. Blight's barge. He was still lying in his inner tube, feeling completely foggy and struggling to gather the strength to sit more upright. Unfortunately, he was unable to move very much, and he could not figure out just where he was; all he knew was it was dark and dingy, and that it smelled horrible in there.

"Well, well, well, how's my little plump-a-teer? Did you miss me, sweetums?" Dr. Blight cooed as she entered the desolate chamber and cast her dark shadow over her captive.

"Like I miss my wisdom teeth," the groggy man droned.

"Awww, you look so cute, my pudgy punk-a-teer," the villain cooed as she pinched her prisoner's cheeks.

"What do you want me for, Blight?" Wheeler demanded before coming to a heart stopping conclusion. "Wait a second, what didja do with Trevor? You'd better not hurt him, or I'll kill you!" His cornflower blue eyes fell upon his large belly. "I dunno how, but I'll kill you!"

"Oh, is that your trainee's name?" was all Blight said before turning her back to her captive. You two get in here and give our celebrity his first class seat!"

"Okie dokie, doctor," one of the bumbling lumberjacks, who were the infamous Pinehead brothers, complied as they ran in and closed in around Wheeler, intent on snatching the still groggy pregnateer and "escort" him to the bridge and place him in a cramped chair. Suddenly, Blight hit a switch at her control panel that caused a sturdy cage to drop, leaving Wheeler trapped inside.

"What am I doing here, doctor Demented?"

"In honor of your blessed event, I thought I would take you to a little party and introduce you to my friends . . . who work for the world press! I'm sure they would love to meet the world's first pregnant man. Hahahahahahaha!" She began to look her prisoner up and down, admiring her handiwork. "You've filled out nicely, dearie, and you do have that motherly glow. Too bad you're not due to go into labor in front of the reporters; it would be a bigger scoop than finding Bigfoot! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh," Wheeler snarled as his face flushed a hot red.

"Just relax and enjoy the ride, Daddy duphis, we'll be arriving at the press conference soon enough. I can't wait to see your pregnant face when you find yourself in front of all those reporters, all wanting to see you in all your expectant glory. What do you think, Mal Baby, does he need a little make-up and his hair combed before he makes his debut? He has to look all pretty for his audience."

"Not a bad idea, Doctor Blight."

"You won't get away with this!" Wheeler snapped as Mal's mechanical arm passed through the bars and came after him with a pale pink powder puff and then a comb, while the Pineheads snickered in the background. This totally sucked! He was trapped; he was about to be exposed to the world press; and he had no idea that Trevor was actually safe.

As Trevor ran to the Crystal Chamber with all his might, his heart pounded furiously in his chest, threatening to explode within him. With every heavy step that sank into the sand, he found himself mentally repeating over and over, "Please, God, let Wheeler be all right." By the time he made it back to the sparkling hut Gaia called home, he was pretty winded and had to collect himself before he explained the dire situation to the dark skinned spirit.

"Gaia! Wheeler's missing! I just left him for a minute so I could take a bathroom break; and, by the time I got back, he was gone . . . tube and everything. At first I thought he was hiding on me, but then I noticed the rope connecting the float to the dock was cut. Looks like it was done on purpose." Trevor was in such a state that he sounded like he was rambling his sentences together without pausing.

Gaia could see the panicked expression in Trevor's brown eyes, and she did her best to try to calm him down. "It's going to be OK, Trevor; we'll find out what happened."

"I don't have onna those fancy heart power rings like Ma-Ti has. Do you think you can use that Planetvision thing to find him? I mean if you can see stuff that's going on in Africa, then can't you use it to find Wheeler? Please, you gotta find Wheeler" Trev's eyes switched from panic to a pleading sincerity.

Gaia, who had just been monitoring the Planeteers' progress on their clean up mission, waved her hand and changed the image to reveal a scene in which Blight had a caged Wheeler in her clutches, promising to show him off to the World Press.

"My, my, my, don't we look pretty," she taunted, "I think our little fire bug is ready to meet his public."

"You can't force me to do this, Blight, I'm not going to be made into a news headline!" he stubbornly crossed his arm over his waist as if to protect his unborn babe.

This flash only lasted a minute before the earthly entity changed the channel back to where the Planeteers were. "Planeteers, we have another emergency!" she firmly delivered her tidings, focusing her energy and her image on her eco-activists. "Dr. Blight has captured Wheeler again, and she is getting ready to show him off to the press as the world's first pregnant man. If his condition is leaked to the international media, he will never know a moment's peace again. You must rescue him before those reporters see him."

"We're on our way, Gaia!" Gi promised through the transmission before Ma-Ti appeared to activate his ring and concentrate on Wheeler's thoughts.

Gaia deactivated the image, only to turn and see a shaking Trevor leaning against the wall, looking like he was about to faint. "Oh dear God, why did I leave him?" he muttered to himself, thinking that this whole awful thing didn't have to happen. It was bad enough that his best friend was missing, but for him to be missing because of a capture? It would have been better if he were sound asleep on a stray inner tube whose rope slipped from the dock. Both scenarios were horrible, but at least if he were adrift, the Planeteers could find him, and there would be no threat of life altering news coverage.

"Trevor, Wheeler is going to be all right. Commander Clash and the Planeteers know what they're doing, and they won't stop until Wheeler is in safe hands again. You might want to go fix yourself something to drink and calm down. I know you're a man of faith, so it won't hurt to say a prayer for him too."

"I shoulda just peed in the water like the animals do," Trevor silently scolded himself as he exited the chamber and headed back to the common hut for a soft drink.

"We're here, Daddy Dumb-head. Time for your coming out party. Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Blight announced to her caged captive with an evil cackle. Mal Baby, time to give our celebrity his center stage seat.

"Oh, yes, Doctor; it's Showtime."

"What makes you think I'm gonna go along with this, Blight!" Wheeler shot back angrily.

"Somehow, I don't think you'll have a choice, Bio-brat," Mal sneered as he lifted away Wheeler's cage and the Pineheads grabbed the pregnant Planeteer by the arms, leaving him trapped between them.

Wheeler knew he had better show his protest against having been captured, but he also felt like he was in no physical condition to win in a fight. Even if he did manage to free himself from the men's grasp, he could run the risk of being seen by an overzealous reporter who might be sneaking around for a preview. Wheeler hardly noticed his being marched from the bridge to the place where he would have his unwanted time in the lime light. The goons ultimately half dragged and half carried him to a strange, open room and left him to awkwardly stagger to his feet and catch his balance by steadying himself against one wall.

As soon as Okie and Dokie were a safe distance away from Wheeler, a shimmering force field suddenly popped up around the abductee, and a set of heavy curtains unfolded around him. This was it; game over. Just when those curtains would be pulled back to reveal a mob of reporters was anybody's guess. Wheeler knew he just couldn't stand there and wait for his life to be ruined by endless media coverage, so he wracked his brain to figure out if there was some sort of escape.

Out of the blue, Wheeler found his eyes were attracted to something directly above him. Was that an opening in the top of the force field just above the curtain racks? The stage area was completely devoid of furniture or any objects on which to climb, so Wheeler found himself wondering how he would reach the top. Perhaps he could jump up and climb out and sneak off to safety when Blight's back was turned. After all, he not only had to rescue himself and his unborn child; he had to find out what happened to Trevor.

"Here goes nothing," Wheeler said to himself before leaping as high as he could, only to miss reaching the top of the force field and land roughly on his right ankle. When he made the terrible discovery that he could not come to his feet, he felt the baby kick him hard, apparently in disapproval of what he was doing; so he tenderly stroked the bump and said to his little one, "Well, I guess this is it, munchkin. Daddy's gonna be front page news. Who'd of thought I wouldn't want my fifteen minutes of fame."

Meanwhile, back on Hope Island, Trevor found the root beer he drank did no good in calming him down; and despite his prayers for the Planeteers' success and Wheeler's safe return, he couldn't help punishing himself. It wasn't until he took his empty bottle to the recycle bin and smashed it into the container that Gaia, who was passing by, noticed the dark haired man's current emotional condition.

"Trevor, I'm telling you that Wheeler will be all right. The Planeteers won't let the media get to him."

"I can't help it. I'm the one who left him alone out there; and now the media's gonna find out about him. He's been afraid of that since last spring... If I were there with him, I coulda stopped the capture."

"Trust me; Dr. Blight would not have let your presence stop her from carrying out her plan. You would have been captured too."

"I coulda gotten him outta there before she woulda grabbed him!" Trev insisted that his compadres current peril was his own fault.

Come with me, and I'll show you just how wrong you are." Gaia wrapped her fingers around Trev's wrist and towed him back to the Crystal Chamber. "I hate to show you this, but you leave me no choice," she added somberly. "There would have been nothing you could have done to stop Blight from taking Wheeler. She would never have just backed away from her plans to expose him to the press, even if you were right there. She would have taken you too and kept you out of the way while she went ahead and showed Wheeler off to the media." With the wave of her hand, she brought a very hard hitting and eye opening movie to life, where Trevor was the unplanned star.

"They're both there, and neither of them suspect a thing. The tides will only work in our favor for another couple of minutes, so it's now or never, Doctor. Shall I launch the sleeping gas now?"

"Do it, Mal, Baby. Pleasant dreams, eco-freaks," Blight grinned as her computer crony sent the sedative fog to the two men, who had no idea they were about to become Dr. Blight's latest captives.

Some images floated on the giant crystal with no dialogue, and Trevor found he had to lean against the wall and prepare to slide to the floor if he were to feel faint. The silent movie revealed the shadow of two guys floating on their inner tubes and being enveloped by a strange fog. A clearly visible white laser cut through the murk, severing the lines that held the floats to the dock. The two slumbering fellows floated straight toward the barge that was Dr. Blight's traveling lair, and they were promptly swallowed up inside the opening that reminded Trevor of a mouth. The next flash showed a still unconscious Wheeler lying in his tube, his wrists loosely bound to the handles with the section of rope that had once secured the raft to the dock.

"How convenient," Blight cooed as she rolled a comatose Trevor onto his stomach and pulled his wrists across in back of him. "This is the first time my prisoners actually came with their own rope. Hahahahaha!" With that, she took what was left of the line from Trev's tube and used it to tightly bind his hands into place. "Let's give him his back stage seat, Mal, diddims. Then we can put the daddy on display."

"I love the way your mind works," Mal grinned as he used his metal claw to lift Trev into a chair while spraying an extra puff of sleeping gas at Wheeler for good measure.

The next image caused a host of butterflies to manifest in the distraught man's stomach, and he found himself wanting to slide to the floor, for he wondered just how long he would stay conscious. On the shimmering screen, he saw his slumbering body being held into a wooden chair by a robotic arm while Blight approached him with a roll of duct tape. The claw was holding the helpless man by the middle, so Blight began wrapping the tape around his chest, securing him to the chair back. When she was satisfied that Trev's upper body was trapped, she unraveled the tape around his lap as well, careful not to run any of the sticky substance around his middle so she could use her formula on him later. Trevor began to regain consciousness as Blight was wrapping his legs just below the knees, and he immediately wanted to know what was happening and where he was. When no answer came, the computer geek opened his eyes and started scanning the room. It wasn't until Blight had taped her "guest's" ankles together and secured them to the cross bar at the bottom of the chair that he realized he was immobile from the neck down.

"What is this!" he wanted to know, trying hard not to let the fear come through in his voice.

"Just making sure you sit still for a little show I want you to watch. I would be insulted if you walked out in the middle of this movie. Hahahahahaha!

All at once, Trevor's fears for himself were overshadowed by his concern for a buddy he could not see. "What have you done with Wheeler?"

"Don't worry about him, honey-child. He's not going to be harmed; I'm not stupid enough to jeopardize my own experiment." She noticed her duct tape had run out, and she cursed as she stepped away with the empty roll in her hand. She returned a couple seconds later with a scarf that she intended to use to silence her hostage. "By the time I'm through, Pyroboy won't know a moment's peace because every time he appears in public he'll be hounded by reporters. She then applied and started to knot the scarf over her captive's mouth. "He'll become a recluse on Dope Island and have to quit the Planeteers to become a hermit, and the world will be mine!"

"You'll never pull it off, lady," was Trevor's muffled comeback, "God's looking out for Wheeler, and He'll protect him."

Blight reached back and tightened the knot on the geek's gag, making sure he couldn't talk through it. "Didn't anyone ever tell you that it's rude to talk when a movie's about to start?" she taunted.

"Mmmmm, mmmmmm," the prisoner protested as he found he couldn't move even one centimeter under the ropes and tape that rendered him a true captive audience.

"We hope you enjoy our feature presentation," the evil woman announced before cackling malevolently and leaving Trev alone in the compartment with a monitor that would show the dreadful presentation that would star an unwilling father-to-be.

Yet another brief flash showed a very overwhelmed Wheeler surrounded by flashing cameras and microphones, and Gaia glanced over to Trevor to find he was curled up on the floor with his hands over his face.

"I know the images I just showed you were disturbing, Trevor, but I had to show you that there was nothing you could have done to prevent Wheeler's capture. In fact, if you were captured too, there would have been nobody to alert me that something was wrong, and who knows what Blight might have done to you. I was keeping an eye on the other Planeteers, so I couldn't have known what happened to Wheeler. You did him a great favor by leaving him alone because you avoided getting captured too." With that, she helped the trembling man to his feet and gathered him into a comforting hug. "Go and get some rest and keep praying, and Wheeler will be home before you know it."

Trevor simply gulped, nodded and quietly shuffled back to the common hut to continue his prayers and lie down on the couch for a nap. Gaia was right; all he could do now was wait and pray.

Wheeler felt his bare ankle swelling and throbbing painfully, and each angry beat that coursed through the injured limb caused him to grow more anxious and frightened with every passing second. His eyes welled up, but he didn't want anyone to see the hot tears streaming down his cheeks, so he blinked hard in order to stop the salty drops from falling. If not for his current state of mind, he would have thought to send Ma-Ti a message to let him know what was happening to him and that Trevor was in trouble too. As if having an unspoken prayer heard by God, Wheeler immediately received a mental communication with the youngest of the eco-activists.

"Wheeler, we are on our way to rescue you. Are you all right?"

"For now, but you gotta hurry, Little Buddy, otherwise I'm gonna be on the 10:00 news for the rest of my life. I think Blight has Trev too, so you gotta get him outta here before she does something to him,"

Wheeler sent a silent message of his own.

"It will be OK, my friend," Ma-Ti assured his redheaded pal before going into a temporary communication silence and then returning a thought message, "and you do not have to worry about anything happening to Trevor. Gaia said he is with her on Hope Island and that he is safe. He is frightened, and he is praying for you, so you do not need to think about him being in trouble. Do not lose heart, Wheeler, we will get you out of there before those reporters see you."

The assurances from the Kyapo Indian brought some comfort to Wheeler, but not enough, for he would only feel safe after Commander Clash and the Planeteers finally rescued him and returned him to his home again. The rug-rat within his belly wiggled as if wanting to comfort its daddy, and Wheeler wrapped his arms around the bump, whispering, "Your mother's a witch, isn't she...well it doesn't matter...Daddy's here looking out for you. No matter what, kiddo, you can always count on me."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

As they flew through the skies in their solar driven craft, the Planeteers and Commander Clash utilized the on board computer to help them zero in on where Wheeler was being held. With every passing image, they grew more determined to stop the evil doctor's plan from succeeding. They felt their hearts racing against the proverbial clock as they saw Blight, in her pink and black business suit, greeting reporter after reporter, promising them the story of the century.

"Oh no, if those reporters see Wheeler, his life will be ruined!" Gi gasped as the number of eager journalists seemed to increase at an alarming speed.

You know, that would be a perfect disguise, Planeteers,"" the commander spoke up as a rush of inspiration washed over his mind. "If we were to go into that press conference under cover, we could take out all the power sources and come to Wheeler's rescue."

"Then we must find out where the main generators are…" Linka began as she called up the specs and diagrams of the meeting hall where the world press was planning to catch their glimpse of the only pregnant man known to human kind. "It looks like there are 5 power sources, 1 master source and 4 auxiliary generators. Unfortunately, Mal appears to be on battery back-up, and he is generating the force field that is holding Wheeler."

"Can you get the schematics of the force field, Linka? We may need to find a way to open or destroy it." Clash popped the clasp of his seatbelt and searched the storage unit for some cameras and other props that would provide the proper cover for the rescue party.

As soon as Linka called up the field's details, she gasped, "Bozhe Moy! Look at this. The force field has an opening at the top, but I think it is too high for Wheeler to reach."

"What if we took out the power and called Captain Planet while the reporters are all bumping into each other in the dark?" Kwame suggested as he collected a camera from the military man and hung it around his neck, managing to cover up his Planeteer insignia perfectly.

"Then when the distraction is going on, I can send a message to Wheeler, and we can have Cap carry him out of the force field," Ma-Ti finished voicing out the plan before donning a long coat and derby, making sure to have a note pad in his pocket.

"Then it is decided," Clash announced, passing some plain oversized T-shirts and hats to the girls before making another trip to the closet for more props. "Operation Short Circuit is now under way." With that, he tossed an orange and blue baseball cap to Kwame and provided the girls with a tape recorder and miniature camera.

"And we will keep in touch through Ma-Ti," Linka said, accepting the tape recorder and pulling her hat down in a way that her face wouldn't be overly apparent.

"Actually, if Ma-Ti needs to keep in touch with Wheeler, we will need another way for the 5 of us to keep open communications. Have you got any listening devices, Planeteers?" Clash asked as he put on a thick Army jacket, dropped a pad and pen into the pocket, and pulled a camouflage cap low to hide his face.

"Yes, we do," Gi brightened up as she laid her mini movie camera aside and rose to produce the requested items. "We decided to get these so we could stay in touch with each other during times when Ma-Ti doesn't have his ring or his power is failing." She immediately passed around the devices that clipped onto the belt and had a hands-free receiver that hooked onto the ear.

Now, it's time," Emile Clash announced after the little plane touched down and the rescue party filed out on their mission.

"Welcome to our little press conference," Blight happily greeted the journalists whom she didn't suspect were Wheeler's eco-buddies.

"Thank you. I'm from the Stars And Stripes. This story is so big the Army couldn't resist checking it out," Clash bluffed before quickly passing by the scientist who was responsible for Wheeler's plight.

"I am with the Miami Herald," Ma-Ti lied as he passed a fleeting glance to his "host" and immediately stepped out of her line of sight.

Gi, Kwame, and Linka also spouted off the names of TV and radio stations as they passed by the disfigured doctor.

"News Talk Radio" Linka quickly said as she ran by, appearing to want a good place to catch a glimpse of the fabulous story.

"I'm with a public access network in Chinatown, San Francisco, California," Gi stated as she made way for her station.

"I am with the University of Florida school newspaper, "Kwame improvised, given the cap he had been wearing.

Another 25 minutes passed by before the rescue team had taken their stations and Dr. Blight assumed her spot at centre stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press, I have gathered you together today to unveil my latest experiment. Since the beginning of time, men have told their wives and girlfriends that they would get pregnant in their place if they could; well, I have made that possible. I have used a formula I invented to make a man-"

"Now, Commander Clash said in a low voice into his microphone, signaling to the others it was time to shower the entire meeting hall in darkness.

Before Blight could finish her speech, the whole room was snapped into darkness, causing all the confused journalists to start milling around in a complete state of chaos.

"Ma-Ti, we must call Captain Planet now before Dr. Blight turns the lights back on," Kwame softly spoke into his mouth piece and gave a momentary pause before hearing Ma-Ti's cue to go ahead and summon Big Blue. "Let our powers combine…Earth…" he whispered.

"Fire…" Wheeler said in a voice so quiet that he could barely hear himself.

"Wind…"

"Water…"

"Heart…"

Somehow, Cap already realized the situation at hand, so he dispensed with his usual announcement of powers combining. Instead of materializing into the blue skinned superhero, he immediately transformed into electricity and found his way through the top of the force field where Wheeler was imprisoned.

"Are you Ok, Wheeler?" Cap, who had assumed his normal form, queried as he looked to the captive with concern in his brown eyes.

"I will be once you get me outta here, Cap," the grateful redhead answered as the hero drew closer and tenderly touched the youth's swelling ankle.

"I'd better get you back to the geo-cruiser before the dreadful doctor gets the emergency lights on and the panicking reporters and photographers regroup." With that, he wrapped his arms around the horizontally challenged Planeteer and lifted him with a mighty grunt. "Aaahh! No offence, but you're getting pretty heavy, Wheeler."

"Looks like you gotta work out some more, Cap." The newly rescued Brooklynite quipped as they flew to safety.

Cap smiled and joked, "Well, with all these eco missions and having to recharge after getting hit with pollution, I just haven't been all that motivated to go to the gym."

"Planeteers, I think I saw Cap fly out with Wheeler," Gi whispered into her microphone after she caught a half second glimpse of some bare feet and red boots shooting upwards from behind the heavy curtains.

"Mission accomplished, Planeteers," Clash said in a low voice, "now back to the geo-cruiser; our work is done."

Cap had just gingerly set Wheeler down beside the yellow plane, allowing him to lean on one of the wings, when Commander Clash and the other eco-activists returned to the meeting point.

"Where is Captain Planet going?" Ma-Ti expressed his curiosity with the raising of one eyebrow.

"I dunno. He just set me down and zoomed off somewhere," was Wheeler's reply.

"Did blight hurt you?" Gi inquired, rushing forward to offer the redhead some support, for he was finding it hard enough to stand on his own two feet.

"No, I misjudged the force field and stupidly tried to jump for it, guess I wasn't thinking straight. All I could think of was getting away from the press and rescuing Trevor. Sure am glad the demented doctor didn't get him too."

"So are we," Kwame breathed a sigh of relief, "Gaia said it was Trevor who alerted us to your capture."

"Anyways, I hurt my ankle when I landed," the injured man explained with a sheepish look shimmering in his blue eyes.

Contrary to the redhead's expectations, the others didn't ream him as he was anticipating, they understood perfectly what he was doing; the urge to escape before the press caught sight of him and his determination to rescue his life long friend had made for rash thinking.

"Come and sit down, and we will have a look," Linka beckoned as Kwame stepped in for Gi and helped Wheeler half limp/half hop into the geo-cruiser.

"It's a nasty sprain, Wheeler; your ankle is already ballooning. I'm gonna have to wrap that up," the Thai girl said, catching sight of the obvious swelling.

A dog tired and mentally exhausted Wheeler nodded as Linka carefully examined the wounded limb while Gi ducked out of sight to fetch the first aid kit. After a few basic examinations, they confirmed that it was just a sprain and bandaged it up tightly to support it.

"You will have to stay off your foot for a few days, Yankee," Linka spoke firmly but kindly, helping him to settle back into the seat and apply the belt.

"And now, Ladies and gentlemen," Blight continued once Mal brought up the emergency lights and the media had composed themselves once more, "I present to you, the world's first pregnant man!" With that, she signaled for the curtains to part, revealing a slumped figure behind the shimmering field.

Gasps from the photographers and reporters could be heard, and they began to move closer in order to get a better picture or look at a man who was the first to be afflicted with a female condition. Suddenly, the form behind the force field sprang to his feet with a satisfied grin crossing his light blue face.

"Now you don't believe Dr. Blight could really make a man pregnant; do you?" the elemental hero laughed, prompting the journalists to start filing out of the meeting hall in fits of laughter.

"I hate you, Captain Planet!" the foiled villain screeched as her press conference fell apart at the seams with her reporters leaving in droves and the super-being shooting up and out of the large room.

As Blight stood screaming at an entity that had long since zipped away, Cap zoomed over and beamed, "I don't think blight is terribly happy Planeteers so my work here is done, the power is yours." In seconds, he split into five orbs of light that floated back to their respective rings.

Back on Hope Island, Trevor couldn't help thinking that Wheeler really was coping remarkably well considering all the trials he had been going through, and the computer genius couldn't help being worried about his friend in his delicate emotional and physical condition. He knew he wouldn't feel at ease until he knew the freckle faced youth was home. Although he believed God was looking after him, he couldn't help being nervous. His spirit wanted to say everything was already fine; however, his flesh said that things wouldn't be fine until Wheeler was sitting in front of him. After swilling a glass of cool water from a plastic tumbler, he peered out the window before he began pacing the floor.

By the time the eco-warriors had returned to Hope Island with the wounded fire Planeteer, Trev's nerves felt as raw as sun burnt skin and his reaction was one of pure shock when Wheeler hopped into the room, supported by Commander Clash and Ma-Ti.

"Lord o' Mercy, what have you done to your ankle, Ginger Dude!" he panicked as he rushed over and helped Wheeler hobble to a seat. He then set his sprained ankle onto a foot stool and began buzzing about asking if Wheeler wanted anything "You need a drink or some aspirin, something to eat…"

"Trev, sit down; the only thing I want right now is to sleep and try and forget this whole stupid thing," the redhead moaned before burying his face in a nearby throw pillow.

The others in the room could see that their friend was crying, as his defenses finally snapped under the stress of his latest ordeal that left him physically and mentally exhausted.

"Hey, Wheeler, its ok mate," Trev settled next to his companion and patted him on the back. "Now stop crying before you make the furniture all wet and snotty," he added with a friendly slap on the back, making the redhead brighten instantly and smile before he settled back against the pillows and went to sleep for a bit.

The dingy room gradually came into focus, and a strange sensation of immobility closed in around the chocolate haired man. What was this? His arms were held uncomfortably behind his back and something was being wrapped around him. As his surroundings became clearer, Trevor gained more awareness of what was going on; someone was winding thick tape around his legs, but why?

When he began asking questions concerning why he was here and where Wheeler was, his queries seemed to go unanswered - at least any answers that were given were not ones that would hold water as far as the Christian man was concerned. It wasn't long before he saw an evil looking woman with a scarred face coming closer to him and quickly tying something over her prisoner's mouth. She had knotted the cloth so tightly that Trev found himself wondering just how anyone could breathe like this. Then the disfigured blonde gestured to Mal's large monitor and left the unfortunate man alone to await something; though he didn't know what.

Trevor watched in horror as Mal's monitor showed Blight's presenting the pregnant fire Planeteer to the world press. He could see Wheeler trying in vain to turn away from the reporters who wouldn't quit pestering him for answers to their nosy questions. He tried everything he could think of, cursing, flipping his middle finger and waving it in front of the cameras, even mooning the reporters. Nothing worked. Despite his silent prayers to God, Trevor felt his stomach twist into many nervous knots, and his heart beat furiously. He struggled fruitlessly against the rough ropes that bound his wrists and the duct tape that held him firmly to the chair, and he thought things couldn't possibly get worse.

Suddenly, the press conference snapped into blackness and was replaced by an ugly green face that chided, "Are we having fun?"

Trevor vigorously shook his head and continued to writhe helplessly in his seat.

"Awww, is someone feeling a little ignored" Blight cooed in a mocking tone. "Maybe you just need some attention too since I've been spending all my time with your pyro pal."

"I say, Doctor, since he's so fond of flame head, maybe we should allow him to share the pregnateer's fate," was Mal's sinister suggestion.

"Why that's perfect, Mal Baby," Blight smiled wickedly as she reached behind Trevor's head and yanked out a couple of strands of hair.

"Mmmmm!" Trev grunted in discomfort as the evil scientist claimed that small piece of hair for her own.

"Since I accelerated the process, it should take only a few minutes to impregnate buddy boy here! Hahahahahahahaha!"

Trevor couldn't believe what he was hearing, and he soon found his T-shirt had been lifted up to reveal an area of skin just above the navel. Oh no, was that where Wheeler got injected; it would be a logical place if an artificial womb were used. Unable to move under his restraints, Trevor watched in wide eyed horror as a syringe came straight at his belly!

In a flash, and before the computer geek could feel pain from the long needle, the events seemed to fast forward, finding Trevor at 8 months pregnancy sitting at his desk running his hand over his own baby belly. His condition evidently forced him to set things up so he could work from his home.

"At least Wheeler's and my kids can grow up together like we did," he mused to himself just before his phone rang. He awkwardly waddled over to where his cordless phone hung on the wall and reached for the handset. "Hello," he cheerfully greeted his caller.

He suddenly felt his heart sink when the voice on the other end, which turned out to be Ma-Ti's voice, explained that Wheeler had killed himself in a desperate attempt to stop the endless harassment he had been receiving from the press for 8 long months. Even more heart breaking, the 18 year old Indian disclosed that Wheeler had penned a suicide note asking Trevor to become the new guardian of his 7 month old son, who was named after the gentle Christian man who was loving enough to see past Wheeler's family life and accept him as his best friend anyway.

With no more warning, the entire scene faded to black, and Trevor felt his body tremble all over. As he was regaining consciousness and leaving the nightmare behind, he noticed he had rolled himself up in his covers, the blankets pinning one arm to his side and the edge of the sheet lightly covering his lips. He slowly became aware of his surroundings and found relief in hearing Wheeler's light snores filling the room.

"I dunno how you do it, Ginger Dude," the dark haired man whispered after freeing himself and sliding out of bed.

Without making a sound, he tip-toed to the bathroom door and slipped into his roommate's dark red bathrobe. After tying the belt, he noticed that his buddy was half uncovered, so he pulled the sheets and blankets over the sleeping form that only twitched once or twice. He then sneaked out to the common hut to make a cup of hot tea for himself so he could calm down after having such a fright.

In the kitchen, the disturbed man found Ma-Ti's herbal cook book and looked up some recipes for herbal teas that would help soothe his frazzled nerves. He simply couldn't get those sights and sounds out of his head, for memories of a long ago college project that involved 15 minutes in a sympathy pillow and the images Gaia had to show him blended together to make one heck of a nightmare! It didn't help that his own subconscious fears threw in some details of their own.

All at once, Trev remembered something a 14 year old Wheeler once told him while spending the night away from his drunken dad - that he wondered if his family would be better off if he weren't around anymore. Those words came back to Trev in a horrible flashback, and they were just as frightening to him as they had been on that mid autumn night 9 years ago when he felt forced to grab a rope from the utility room and tie Wheeler to his bed and run to get his parents. Somehow he knew it wasn't an empty threat, especially when Wheeler had bestowed his electric guitar on him. Fortunately, Trevor and his parents were able to stay up all night with the emotionally disturbed redhead and talk him into not taking his life, telling him that God loved him and wanted him to live as they did; and they felt safe in letting him out of the bed by mid morning.

All these terrifying thoughts came swirling through Trevor's head like a series of tornados that left him feeling completely overwhelmed, and he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He stood weeping for a few minutes and was able to resume his cooking task as soon as the swimming, salty drops left his eyes and restored enough of his vision that he could read the pages again.

"Oh, God help me," he muttered under his breath, knowing he needed to reach out to his Creator but feeling unable to think of a proper prayer.

As usual, Wheeler's unborn offspring disrupted his sleeping pattern and caused him to succumb to the urge to pee in the middle of the night. As he rose from his bed, he felt his wounded ankle protest, so he stepped gently onto the floor. In a second, he realized something wasn't quite right, and he reached his hand over to the roll away bed, only to find Trevor was missing. Did he need to use the can too? That could not be the answer, for it was too quiet, and the bathroom appeared to be totally dark.

Hobbling into the rest room to relieve himself, Wheeler wondered what might have happened to his best friend, and he noticed the absence of his robe as his shoulder brushed the door on his way back into the bedroom. As Booger happily played with some of his cat nip toys in the nursery, Wheeler grabbed one of the blankets off the bed and bundled himself up snuggly as he set out in search of the quiet Christian man.

This one man search party found the little mission to be a success when he saw the lights shining through the windows of the common hut; so he immediately entered to find his target, his best friend, who was obviously not in the happiest state of mind.

"Whassa matter" Wheeler asked yawning deeply and glancing at the clock to find it was 3am

"Nothing just had a nightmare" Trev stuttered the images still floating through his mind and his hand shaking as he lifted the whistling kettle.

Concerned that his distraught companion would burn himself with the scolding water, Wheeler quickly moved forward, allowing his blanket to slip from around his shoulders and -Youch - putting too much pressure on his already tender and swollen ankle.

Trevor slumped over and buried his face in his hands, and Wheeler finished preparing the drink and made himself one before settling at the table

"Spill it, buddy" he said as Trevor plopped into the chair and accepted the hot beverage

"It was about you" the technician sighed

"Well I'm honored I think... what was I doing" Wheeler pushed, taking a sip of his drink and returning to the kitchen for some biscuits as he realized he was actually quite hungry.

"I don't know, I dreamed that Blight had captured us both and successfully shown you off to the press who were now hounding you night and day and that she had made me pregnant as well saying since we were so close we should have the same fate or something..." Trevor broke off and took a sip of his drink as Wheeler sat patiently sensing that there was more to come "the scene kinda changed at that point and I was sitting in my apartment 8 months pregnant or something and kinda resigned to it thinking at least our kids can grow up together and stuff, then the phone rings and its Ma-Ti telling me you've killed yourself because you can't get any peace from the media and asking if I would look after your son and I... I ... I just couldn't think what I would do if you weren't around and ..." the young man shrugged and fell silent not knowing what else to say.

"Oh Trev..." Wheeler looked like he knew he would feel the same without his best mate and he was kind of touched "Well you know that was only a dream, even if Blight had succeeded in showing me to the press well you know what they say today's headlines are tomorrows chip papers. Anyways, if they were hounding me that bad I'd just go live in the arctic or something, you'd have to be a pretty persistent reporter to go there for a story" Wheeler smiled reassuringly.

In reality he was just as scared of what he'd do if the press found out but it didn't do to frighten Trevor with that fact after such a horrible dream...

"It's beyond me how you do it time after time, Wheeler. How do you get into those dangerous situations and go through all those captures without turning into a complete basket case?" Trevor wondered, his hands still shaking from the horrible dream that continued to bug him. "All I had to do was see an image of me getting captured, and I get a nightmare."

"It never gets easier, Specky Techie," Wheeler said after taking a sip of his tea. "When they first brought me to Blight to get me ... Well, you know, it was right outta onna those crime dramas on the tube. They had duct tape over my mouth and around my hands; I was wrapped up in a sheet and tossed into the trunk o' some car; I thought I was a goner. Before I finally realized they weren't gonna off me after all, I remembered thinking that I hoped whatever they did went really fast so I wouldn't feel anything. Oh it was fast all right; it took only two seconds for Blight to shoot that junk into me ... and the rest is history."

"Thank God it was just a bad dream," was all Trevor could think to say as he slurped from his mug.

A few minutes went by, and the two young men decided it was time to return to their room and try to sleep some more. When Trevor noticed how Wheeler's ankle was hurting him, he immediately helped his injured friend to the couch, adjusted some pillows for comfort, and pulled up the foot stool so he would have a place to rest his bad foot. Not too long after that, the redhead began snoring, and Trevor didn't want to be in that bedroom all by himself, especially after having had such a nightmare He crept over to where his buddy's blanket had fallen and silently slid back to the sofa so he could snuggly wrap Wheeler's upper body in it. Sitting on the sofa, he slipped off his spectacles and slid them into the bathrobe pocket. He then grabbed a throw pillow, propped it against Wheeler's shoulder and rested his head on it, cuddling up to his surrogate brother as a loving and protective gesture. Only seconds after he pulled the bathrobe closer around his body and tightened the tie, Trevor fell asleep, leaning against the best friend he had ever had.

Around 4:00 a.m. Ma-Ti woke up and came to the common room for a glass of milk he hoped would help him fall back to sleep. It was one of those nights where a broken sleep cycle proved to be a nuisance to the South American. Before leaving for the rest of the night, he noticed the slumbering sidekicks and sneaked over to where they sat snoring. He then carefully took the large afghan from the beanbag chair and tucked it snuggly around both men, leaving them to snooze peacefully.

The rising orange sun awoke from its apparent slumber, as did the inhabitants of Hope Island. Morning gusts cooled the landscape and were a clear, crisp sign that the winter season was not too far away. On a morning such as this, it was easy to stay snuggled up in bed, enjoying the coziness of the covers and pillows; however, everybody's alarm clock displays did herald the slightly annoying reminder that breakfast time had snowballed along the space/time continuum, forcing everyone to accept a delay in preparing and serving the morning meal.

After Commander Clash and the Planeteers all rose and had their showers, they all hooked up in the common room to begin cooking the first meal of the day. The sight that greeted them was a precious one that touched each of their hearts. Snuggled up together on the couch, Wheeler and Trevor slept peacefully, their bodies firmly bundled in the afghan that Ma-Ti had tucked around them when he had raided the kitchen for some milk.

"The sun's going to cook them," Gi observed as she noticed the patch of morning brightness was beating down right on the snoozing pair. "Let me get this off them." With that, she gingerly freed them from the large drape and smiled at the sight of Trevor curled up in a position that indicated He had fallen asleep while hugging his best friend.

Commander Clash just stared incredulously at the life long pals and turned to his company. "You do not find it odd that two men are..."

"No, Commander Clash, it's not odd at all," Gaia chimed in as she entered the room to bid everybody good morning. "Considering the way they grew up together and the deep bond that formed between them they're more like brothers than friends."

"I have seen twins cuddling up together like that," Linka drew upon her memory of a long ago family reunion that took place not too long before Dimitry and Boris were due to move to America. During this gathering, a storm knocked out the power and forced everyone to keep warm in any way possible. She remembered how her teenage twin cousins, Nicoli and Sergey huddled together and bundled themselves in the thickest blanket they could find; they had even gone to sleep like that!

"I have heard of twins doing that too," Kwame concurred with the comparison. "If not for the fact that they have different parents and birthdays that fall 2 months apart, I would think Wheeler and Trevor were fraternal twins."

"They might as well be fraternal twins, Planeteers," Gaia added. "Trevor might have grown up the youngest of 3 sons, but that doesn't mean he never knew a lonely moment. His brothers are 5 and 10 years older than he is, and their personalities are very different from his. Because of this, they often did their own thing together. At first, Trevor was too young to tag along; and when he got older, he wasn't interested in what his brothers liked, or they had already moved out. So, as far as Trevor was concerned, Wheeler had become more of a brother to him, and they had gotten very very close. Since Wheeler's an only child, Trevor's the closest thing to a brother he will ever have. Ever since they met, they have both done each other a great deal of good."

Within a second, Gi found her eyes shifting from the sleepers' faces to Wheeler's hideously swollen ankle "Oh my gosh!" she gasped, not caring if she woke the Brooklynites up. "What have you done to your ankle, Wheeler?"

"Huh? What?" the redhead yawned as he had been yanked from his tranquil state.

"You over did it on your ankle last night; didn't you?" the Asian reprimanded her pregnant Planeteer pal.

"That was my doing," Trevor weakly muttered as he, too, stirred awake. "I had a really bad dream and came out here to fix a hot drink. Wheeler musta woken up and found me missing and decided to hunt for me. I was boiling some water, and he jumped forward because I guess he thought I would burn myself."

"Well, I'm going to have to wrap this up again; and, Wheeler, you can't put any weight on it, none at all. Understood?" the water Planeteer declared, fixing the patient with the sternest stare she had ever shot anyone's way.

"Let me get Wheeler's old crutches," Ma-Ti offered as he turned to the door.

"Given his current shape and condition, would the crutches not be too unstable for him?" Kwame observed. "Perhaps, Wheeler should use that old walker I had to use after I bruised my hip 4 years ago.

Upon seeing Ma-Ti's plan to exit the room, Trevor decided to tag along for a second before stopping for his shower. "What did you do, knock over a medical supply store?" the computer techie questioned when he saw the South American opening the door to the storage hut and revealing a variety of second hand mobility aids.

"We would end up with something every time somebody was injured in a mission. Our health care plan covered the purchase of the crutches and canes, and they even bought Kwame's walker. I still remember when we had to get the wheelchair after Wheeler had come home from the hospital with that broken arm and leg..."

It was good to be home from the hospital, and Wheeler truly enjoyed lying in his new double bed. The pillows were quite fluffy, and the covers were as cozy as could be. If not for the plaster casts on his arm and leg, he would be in a state of 100 comfort. A gentle knock sounded off, and the convalescent Planeteer knew he had company coming to see him.

"Hello, wheeler, how are you feeling?" Kwame haled as he lead the party of 4 into the largest of the Planeteers' bedrooms.

"OK, I guess, just wish I could go outside and get some fresh air. This lying around here and doing nothing gets old really fast."

"Well, we brought you something to fix that very problem," Ma-Ti announced as he and Gi toted in a deep blue wheelchair and opened it by the redhead's bedside.

"Hey, cool, thanks, guys," Wheeler smiled, grateful for the chance to leave the confines of his room and overcome his cabin fever. "You rented a blue one? I always thought those places just had black ones," he added as he remembered he had never seen colored wheelchairs when he and the Planeteers had gone into medical supply stores to obtain other pieces of equipment they needed.

"You are right; all the rental places had black chairs; we bought this one at the Salvation Army store at a bargain price."

Wait a second; did he say "bought" - not "rented" but "bought!" A feeling of deep hurt swam over Wheeler, and hot tears heated his eyes, stinging them as they rolled out and down his cheeks.

"I can't believe you! Just wait until they take this thing off my arm; I'll kill you! Glad to see my friends think I'll never walk again!"

"It is not that, Wheeler," Linka attempted to soothe the youth who was clearly feeling as if his best friends were betraying him. "The rental stores were asking ridiculous prices for monthly payments. We had gone into the Salvation Army store to see if we could rent a chair from them. They quoted a price, and we paid it. It was not until we had it loaded in the geo-cruiser and Kwame asked when the next payment was due when they told us that the chair was not for rent; we had bought it."

"We know you will walk again, Wheeler" Kwame stepped into the conversation, his voice gentle and full of brotherly tones. "This was the best way we could get you a chair and let you out of that bed without paying the sun and the moon for it."

"And once you're all better, we can store it away. One eye-opening thing that came from your accident; we learned that any of us could get badly injured on a mission. We really had been lucky for the first 3 years." Gi said as she rolled the chair a little closer to the edge of Wheeler's bed. "We'll just have to hope nobody will need it; but it's practical to have it just in case."

Seeing the logic in his friends' arguments, Wheeler felt his heavy heart grow lighter, and he sat up a little so the Oriental lady and Kwame could help him transfer from the bed to the waiting wheelchair.

"Hey, guys, look at this!" Wheeler haled as his 6 friends gathered around to listen to the newspaper article he was about to read. "It's right on the front page. "Pregnant Man Is A Phantom, Mad Scientist's Experiment A Failure Or A Fraud? Yesterday, Dr. Barbara Blight called a press conference at the Beauregard hotel, promising to reveal her latest experiment that she claimed to be the world's first pregnant man. After technical hitches had been resolved the claim was found to be false and the pregnancy 'phantom' perhaps no more than a figment of the scientists imagination. This reporter suggests that the 38 yr old spends less time in her laboratory since the fumes appear to be affecting her ability for cool scientific reasoning. Looks like Dr. Do-bad made the papers – just not the way she wanted."

"Serves her right," Trevor stated with conviction in his voice. You had no way to bring charges against her if you wanted to avoid the lime light, but this … let's just say that lady – if you could call her one – got exactly what she deserved. You couldn't get her arrested for some weird medically induced rape, but her name's just been splattered and dragged through the mud. Who's ever gonna trust her word again?"

The week long visit on Hope Island was one full of happiness as well as trying moments for Trevor Summers, and he found himself unable to believe his little vacation was going to end the next day. As Booger gnawed on one of his catnip chew toys under the kitchen table, everybody else was huddled in front of the TV set watching the local news.

"The crowd pleaser at Sun's new product rollout was the Java Station, a low-cost 'zero-administration' network computer" the news anchorman announced to his TV audience. "The NC, as it is often called, for running secure Java-enabled applications over corporate intranets or via the Internet. Equally important to Sun's strategy, though, are the introductions of its Netra j server, an array of software solutions for network computing, and a complete regimen of educational and support services."

Only Trevor seemed to understand and pay full attention to this particular article; however, Wheeler leaned back and tugged on his right earlobe, causing the geek to snicker. Within seconds, Trevor reciprocated and send a silent gesture back to Wheeler by cocking his head slightly to the left and raising one eyebrow. Then Wheeler smiled and shook his head as a 'no" answer and gestured to the man on the screen.

As this wordless communication played out between the two New Yorkers, Commander Clash and the other Planeteers simply looked to them with curiosity coloring their features. They had no idea that Wheeler and Trevor had a secret sign language all their own that they used in order to communicate to each other in school without getting into trouble with the teachers. There was no way they could have known that a tug on the right ear lobe meant "What a dork", nor did they have an idea that a head cock coupled with one raised eyebrow meant "Who me?" Knowing that these guys had been friends since before they could recite their ABC's and 123's in a classroom setting, Clash and the eco-warriors simply accepted the reality that close friends such as these had to have some secrets of their own.

In a minute, Trevor excused himself to use the little boy's room, and the co-anchor, a bleach blonde lady, who clearly looked too plastic with all the make-up she wore, came on the screen and started talking about a parent who had been arrested for abusing her children. The news lady disclosed the fact that this mother claimed she was mistreated in childhood as well.

"Statistics show that children who were abused by one or both parents grow up into parents who abuse their children..." she told her viewers.

This was just what Wheeler did not need to hear, and he collected his walker before clumsily hobbling out as quickly as he could in spite of his condition and injury. By the time Trev had come out of the half bath, he noticed his best buddy was missing.

"Where'd Wheeler go?" he asked his company.

"He probably had to use the bathroom and didn't want to wait for you to come out," Gi reasoned with a shrug of the shoulders.

"But at his current speed, he would have gotten to a bathroom faster if he had waited for Trevor," Linka observed.

"It could have been an excuse to get fresh air too," Kwame pointed out. "He will be back in a minute."

By the time the news segments and the commercials that bridged the gap between the top stories and the weather report had played out, everybody began to suspect that something was wrong. Wheeler had plenty of time to make it back from the bathroom, even on a walker. Could he have fallen? Could he be more severely injured?

"Lemme see what's holding him up," Trevor offered to seek out the absent redhead and headed out the door while the others followed in case any help might be needed. Upon turning the knob of Wheeler's door, he noticed it was locked. "Does anyone have a key? Wheeler musta locked it by accident or something when he closed it."

"Actually, because of our living in hurricane valley, we put deadbolts on our doors; they are more storm resistant," Kwame informed the guest with a smile and a wave of the hand. "Besides, Wheeler is the one with all the keys to the buildings since it is his job to secure the structures during storm preparation."

"Then Ma-Ti has the key..." Gi noted, "So he should be able to open the door."

"I cannot, Gi," the Kyapo shook his head, "because I returned the keys to Wheeler while he was on bed rest."

Suddenly remembering something his pastor had told him when he lost his job, Trevor found himself quoting the man's words of wisdom. "God doesn't close a door without opening a window."

"Uh ... I'm sorry?" Gi looked to the Christian with confusion in her eyes.

"Wheeler keeps his windows open to let fresh air in. Maybe someone can help me climb through so I can see if he's all right." Catching onto what Trev was thinking, everyone filed around the largest of the residential huts, trying to figure out which window was best to use. Upon passing one opening, they caught sight of their pregnant pal lying on his bed in tears. ""I've gotta get in there and see im!" the loving man declared. "Someone gimme a boost."

"Not here..." the commander whispered, "we need to go around back so he isn't startled. Come with me." With that, he gestured for Trev to follow him to the nursery window, and he lifted the thin man enough that he could crawl through the gap and land on the wood floor with a thud. "Do not become a burglar, Trevor," the soldier jokingly advised.

Trevor passed a wink and grateful smile to the military man before stumbling upright and seeking his best friend in the next room. There on the bed, Wheeler lay hugging a pillow and sobbing.

"What's going on, Ginger dude?" the man of faith gently probed as he sat on the edge of the bed along side the troubled man.

"Nothin's goin' on ... just these stupid girls' hormones that' I gotta deal with until I give birth," Wheeler lied.

"Gimme a break, you can expect someone else to fall for that, but not me. What's really going on? You know you can tell me, buddy."

"It's hard to talk about."

"You always used to say that what your dad did to you was hard to talk about too. I remember you always tried to resist telling me about stuff he did to you."

"Well, this is something new, and Pop doesn't even know he did it to me."

"Come again?"

"He passed on his abusive nature OK!" Wheeler sadly snapped. "He beat me and told me I was no good, and the same thing's gonna happen between me and my kid. I'm gonna beat him or her, and end up getting hated in the end for it. And my kid will be worse off; at least ma was there to take care o' me. My kid's not gonna have a mother."

"You know that doesn't have to be true. You proved that you don't have to turn out like your dad. Everyone in school treated you like dirt because they thought you were a junior lush who was ready to start drinking as soon as you got old enough; but you didn't. You refused to drink or smoke, and I know you will not hit or diss your kid. You don't have that in you, Wheeler. Yeah, your risk factors are higher than someone else's, but you worked hard not to fall into that trap. If God didn't think you could be a good father, He wouldn't have allowed you to have a baby, no matter how weird the nature of your pregnancy is. I have the feeling you're gonna be the best father this kid could ever have."

"Thanks, Specky Techie," Wheeler said, starting to feel a little better.

"Hey, whatter friends for?" After rising from his perch, Trevor stood back and allowed Wheeler to come to a sitting position.

As soon as Wheeler came to his feet, the pair of pals unlocked the door and exited, showing the concerned party outside that everything was fine now.

The night passed all too quickly, as did the morning, which ushered in the news that Trevor's visit was winding down. Lunchtime would bring the brunette's departure, for he would need some time to unpack his bags, reacclimatize Booger back to his home environment, and get himself settled and rested before he would get up early for church the next morning.

"Well, I guess this is it, Specky Techie," Wheeler said as he and his best friend hung around outside the geo-cruiser exchanging their good-byes, or as they put it, their see you laters. "Shoot me an email later, OK?"

"You got it, Ginger Dude." The dark haired man squeezed his dearest friend tightly, only to receive a wriggling gesture from the hidden offspring as well when he absently rested a hand on the bump. "Oh, bye Wheeler's baby," he smiled.

"Hey, he isn't even born yet and he likes his Uncle Trevor," the redhead observed.

"Now it's a boy?"

"For now."

"Trevor, we'd better get going," Gi said as she collected Booger's carrier and passed by to safely stow him in the small craft.

"I'm gonna miss you, buddy," Wheeler said as his powder blue eyes began to mist up.

"I'll miss you too, Wheeler," Trevor choked as he hugged his pal again and then reluctantly drew away to board the plane. "Remember, you promised we could ride the zip wire together once you get back to your normal weight!" he called out, determined he would hold Wheeler to his word

"Just as soon as you can get some time off from your new job and I get thin again, we'll do it!" Wheeler haled back before seeing the door shutting, putting an end to the visit once and for all.

As he sat on a lounger in the sunshine watching the cruiser returning his best friend to his home, Wheeler pulled a red bandanna from his pocket and dabbed his moistening eyes. Departures were never easy, but parting scenes with Trev seemed to sting more than farewells with just anyone else. The deep sense of closeness shared by the honorary twins also resulted in a deeper void they both felt when they were absent from each other. At least the redhead had access to a computer so he and Trev could chat and email.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

The weeks that followed the Christian Brooklynite's visit appeared to speed by as quickly as do the picture frames on a video cassette that had been set into fast forward mode. Comfortable temperatures settled over the island and made their stay for the entire holiday season, possibly even the winter months to follow as well. The Thanksgiving holiday had come racing up at a lightning pace, and Wheeler couldn't wait to see his parents again! This visit seemed especially dear to him, as this would be the first time he would be able to see his father both sober and healthy. At last, this would be a holiday he would spend with a proper family with no fears of being hit or being bugged by the question of whether or not this would be his dad's last Thanksgiving. A menagerie of butterflies joined the baby in providing a wiggly jiggly feeling in the redhead's stomach, and he felt like a little kid again!

"Are you looking forward to seeing your parents tomorrow?" Ma-Ti asked his friend as they sat together on the swing bed and watched Kwame, Commander Clash, Linka and Gi playing a game of volley ball on the beach.

The redhead nodded slowly and responded, "Not as much as I'm looking forward to getting this kid outta me." He began to gently rub his distended belly in a counter clockwise motion.

With only two weeks left before his due date, Wheeler was fed up with being pregnant. He hadn't slept properly for several weeks; and, during the day, it seemed it was all he could do to walk to the common room. His insides felt thoroughly squashed as the baby struggled to move in the confined space, and he was beginning to think he knew the bathroom better than his own room now that he needed to use it every 20 minutes.

"It will be over before you know It." the Kyapo smiled reassuringly. He couldn't hope to know what Wheeler was going through, but he had a pretty good idea. Having the condition thrust upon him unexpectedly had not made it any easier accepting the symptoms that went hand in hand with the increasing proximity of the birth; and, now that he was tired and uncomfortable 24/7, the Brooklynite was not the easiest person to live with.

The hours zoomed on by, and the guests' arrival was only moments away. Wheeler felt like a little kid who eagerly anticipated his parents' visitation at the end of a long summer camp session... He found it hard to sleep, not only because of the baby's insistence of having a private dance party in the night, but because he was overly excited at the thought of seeing his mom and dad again.

"We're here!" Bridget Wheeler called out, dropping lightly from the geo-cruiser and straightening her outfit.

"Hi ma!" Wheeler called back; he had been leaning against the door frame, but then he had straightened and raised his hand in a greeting gesture.

"Oh my goodness, just look at you now, Jesse!" The female parent rushed over and immediately began fussing over her heavily pregnant son.

"Awww, Ma stop!" Wheeler blurted out, grabbing the older woman's shoulders and holding her in one place so he could plant a kiss on her cheek.

"Now why can't commercial flights be that comfortable? Bridget have you seen my hat?" Joe Wheeler wandered over towards his wife, mumbling about the state of modern day air travel and searching for something to put on his head now that he could feel the warm tropical sun shining down on him. Suddenly, he stopped in his tracks, staring at a familiar face that had belonged to the boy who grew up in that small inner city apartment the Wheeler family called home for years. "Son! Is that you?" he asked, his eyes almost popping from his head as he took in the form of his little boy who stood before him. "You're enormous!"

"Subtle as ever, Pop," Wheeler shot back with a grin as he carefully embraced the stunned man.

"What? Oh sorry, I guess it's 'cause I haven't seen you since your birthday … I just wasn't expecting you to be so…" the gruff Vietnam veteran gestured with his hands trying to find a suitable word to describe what he was seeing.

"Well duh! I'm 38 weeks pregnant, what exactly were you expecting. I mean really … you must have seen other pregnant people..." Wheeler, succumbing to another of his mood swings, reacted to his father's manner with a somewhat rude tone.

"Don't start you two," Bridget warned sternly, causing silence and then sheepish grins in her two favorite men.

As soon as Bridget and Joe had settled in the second guest hut, they and their grown son found that they had lots of catching up to do. Wheeler had not seen his father looking so healthy in a long time, and it was even nice to hear him complaining about the American government because it meant that he was feeling like a fight. Such an attitude and willingness to criticize politicians was something that liver disease had taken from him.

"I'm telling you that Clinton is corrupt, just that no-one's realized it yet."

"How can you say that, Pop, since he's been in office, crime rates have dropped; there's less unemployment; and we've had the lowest rise in inflation ever…."

"I suppose you've met him 'ave you?"

"Yeah, actually, I did meet the guy. What's that got to do with it?"

"Hah, I still say there is something fishy about 'im; 'is eyes are too close together if you ask me."

"Oh come on, Pop," Wheeler rolled his eyes, for Joe Wheeler had been suspicious of every American president since he had returned from Vietnam. Perhaps he was waiting for them all to make the same mistake; no one knew for sure. Wheeler had always insisted that his dad just hated authority figures, especially rich politicians, and that he would never change.

"So you're becoming quite the little celebrity I hear," Joe looked towards his son, who looked temporarily un-nerved; had Blight managed to get something after all?

"Your father means all your environmental work you've done since becoming a Planeteer, love. It isn't everybody who gets to meet the President." Bridget explained in an effort to provide comfort to the pregnant man, whose face was a mask of confusion and apprehension.

"Oh that," the redhead let out a nervous breath as he felt a splash of relief washing over him.

"Well, what did you think I meant?" a curious Joe asked.

"Tell you in the minute, I gotta go pee again," the American groaned, awkwardly lifting himself from the sofa and leaving his parents to chat with the other Planeteers for a few minutes.

"Why did he look so nervous just now?" the senior Wheeler asked as soon as the half bath door clicked shut. "What's up with him?"

"The person who made him pregnant recently captured him again with the intent of exposing him to the press. I guess when you said he was a celebrity he thought, perhaps, some footage had gotten out," Kwame calmly explained what had happened only a few weeks earlier.

"Oh, my poor darling," Bridget gasped as she raised one hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, well, I tell ya I'd like to show that lady, if she really is one, a piece of my mind!"

"Who's that?" Wheeler asked, emerging from the rest room and returning to his seat among his friends and family.

"That witch who knocked you up."

"Oh her, I don't wanna talk about her … OK?"

"I know how you feel, son, but still I'd love the chance to show that trollop what it's like to be treated the same way she treated you. Nobody hurts my boy and gets away with it!"

Wheeler smiled, for he truly sensed that his dad was on his side and was willing to defend him no matter what; things couldn't possibly be better!

The next morning, Bridget was up early and insisted upon cooking a thanksgiving feast that was fit for the president himself. Joe and Wheeler were shooed out of the kitchen when they tried to help out; so, shrugging casually, they settled on the sofa to watch the football game together. Wheeler wasn't a huge sports fan, but his father was; and it was nice having quality time together even if it meant watching the super bowl.

"Room for another fan?" Commander Clash asked, striding over and plopping down on the couch so he could enjoy the game too.

"Sure," Wheeler sat up a bit more leaving plenty of room for the ex soldier to sit more comfortably and watch the tube as the opening ceremony began.

"Who ya cheering for?" Joe asked as he popped open a can of Pepsi.

"Steelers," Clash answered, helping himself to a Pepsi too.

"I'm for the cowboys. The Steelers couldn't kick their way through a wet piece of toilet paper."

Sitting between the two football fans, Wheeler felt a sudden dread crawling through his blood stream. "Oh man I have a supporter of each team on either side of me. I'm moving before this gets ugly." He stood up with difficulty and carefully sat in the rocking chair nearby. If there was going to be a fight he did not want to have his baby and himself stuck in the middle of it.

The two older men chuckled.

"Come on, Jess, we're grown-ups, not a bunch of rowdy teenagers; we _can _be civilized ya know. Now get back here," Wheeler's dad beckoned for his adult child to rejoin him on the couch.

"Civilized? During a football game?" Wheeler countered as the men chuckled again. "This coming from a man who elbowed Uncle Bob in the ribs so hard during Super Bowl XIX that he knocked him off the couch?"

"Yeah, you might have a point; how 'bout I move over and then we can fight and you can referee."

"I'm fine over here; might be safer to leave a space between you guys anyways."

The laughter echoed loudly as the whistle sounded and the team spread to its starting position. It was a long game, and Wheeler found he was glad to have shifted to the rocker when he saw his father very nearly backhanding the commander in the gut. The military man was not much better in that he managed to dump a bowl of chips half on the couch and half into Joe's lap. It was quite obvious that these men were the most rabid football fans Wheeler had ever seen!

Through the day, the delicious aromas of the Thanksgiving feast billowed through the common room, and everyone couldn't wait to dig into the hearty dinner that they knew would be a rarity.

"Your not eating much, love, don't you like it?" Bridget asked, seeing that her little boy had hardly touched the thanksgiving feast she had prepared for everyone.

"Oh no, ma, it's absolutely yummola. I just don't have much room thanks to the munchkin. Maybe I'll eat some more later when my stomach's emptied out a little." Wheeler rubbed his distended stomach and breathed out; he felt very full after eating even small portions of the turkey, stuffing, potatoes, and cranberry sauce that this time of year was celebrated with.

"Well at least thanksgiving food is as good cold as it is hot. Do you want some pumpkin pie, sweetie?"

The redhead shook his head, one more bite and he thought he might just explode. "Tell ya what, Ma; just save me a piece for later OK? I'm gonna go watch TV for a bit, if nobody minds."

Both parents and friends nodded their approval, and Linka touched Wheelers arm as he got up, supporting him a little, as the extra weight was proving to be quite a burden on him. He smiled back at all the people who still sat at the table before waddling into the den. Lying down seemed to ease the ache in his tummy, a little and he stayed still allowing his body to digest some of the meal.

The next day it was raining, and everyone gathered in the common room to think of a group activity that could be carried out indoors. Wheeler wandered in wearing a pair of oversized dungarees that were stretched quite tight across his middle. He could clearly only do up one of the paired buttons at each side, and he had on a large t-shirt with the words "Whose the daddy?" written in darker printing. Bridget looked the young man up and down and he heard her suck in a breath.

"What's the problem, ma?"

"Well … don't you think those are a little small; I mean they really emphasis your size, sweetheart."

"I'm almost 9 months pregnant; there aren't many clothes that don't emphasize my size," Wheeler replied with a smile.

"Still, what you were wearing yesterday was quite flattering; these just look … what's the right word … odd."

"Gimme a break. They're comfortable. It's a nice change not to have a waistband digging into me or slipping below my bulge. Anyways who's going to see me except for you, Pop and my friends? What's it matter what I wear?" The Brooklynite sat down at the breakfast table, causing the remaining buttons on the dungarees sides to pop. "Oh crud, guess these are hosed," he muttered, seeing the small brass fasteners fall to the floor.

Bridget decided to bite her tongue at this point, for she remembered how difficult she had found finding clothes in late pregnancy; and Wheeler was far bigger than she had ever been. Apart from anything else, he had the genetic disadvantage that, being male, he was forced to make do with ordinary clothes in extra large sizes rather than having clothing designed specially for him in this condition.

It wasn't long before Wheelers parents had to leave for home; although they were both reluctant to go. It had been a wonderful experience being together again; and, now that Joe was feeling better and off the booze, they had been a proper family for the first time in ages!

"See you soon, love, and promise to call me as soon as I become a grandma." Bridget hugged her son snuggly before joining her husband aboard the solar powered craft.

"Ok, ma, see you soon." Wheeler waved and watched as the small plane took off, returning his parents to their New York apartment.

December tapped its wintry claw at the window, and the Planeteers began thinking about celebrating the festive season that most knew as Christmas. Refreshing breezes had even brought a visiting chill to Hope Island, thus adding to the overall holiday atmosphere that just wouldn't be the same under the canapé of warm weather.

"We should get the decorations put up," Gi smiled, a bounce in her step and a giggle in her voice. The holiday season often left her feeling half her age, and she couldn't help getting excited because she loved the Christmas season with all its colored lights and bright decorations. She especially loved the way the silvery and blue sparkles, when caught by the bright sunbeams, made her feel like she was under water. "Since Thanksgiving is over, it's time to put up the decorations and welcome in Christmas!"

"It is still quite a while until Christmas, Gi," Kwame laughed, seeing his friend's eagerness to put up the festive garlands, shining ornaments, and big bows.

"It's December, come on Kwame. Everybody starts getting ready by the start of the month. Wheeler you agree, don't you? Last year, you were ready to hang up the lights before we even put up the tree, and your hut put all of ours to shame as far as decorations go."

The redhead was as much of a fan of Christmas as his Asian comrade – perhaps even more so - and she was sure she could count on his support; however, Wheeler wasn't really of a clear mind at the moment. For the last few days, he had felt a relief on his lungs and chest, something he was grateful for, but it also meant that the baby had dropped and was preparing to be born. Needless to say, this was something he wasn't sure he was ready for. There certainly was no denying it; He wouldn't be welcoming in the year of 1997 as a care-free bachelor, but as a new single parent!

"Huh … oh yeah … sure," he, continuing to wade knee deep through the sea of preoccupation, spoke quietly, failing to make eye contact with the water Planeteer.

"That didn't sound very supportive," the water Planeteer pouted, for she had expected more from the American. "I was just thinking you would be excited to start decorating for Christmas."

"Sorry, Gi, I'm not in the mood for anything!" Wheeler spoke crossly and quickly left the room before his temper really let loose.

"What did I say?" Gi looked to her company with a puzzled expression accenting her gentle features; she had never seen Wheeler like that before, especially around Christmas time.

"Nothing, just ignore him. He is just very uncomfortable and his due date is only a week away. I am to be guessing that he is terrified about the birth and what it will be like to begin raising a baby." Linka explained to her roommate in an effort to comfort her and assure her that she did not offend the carrot top. Then she brightened as she changed the subject. "Perhaps it will make him feel better seeing the Christmas decorations. I am with Gi for putting them up now."

Everyone agreed and they quickly collected boxes from the storage area and set about getting everything ready. The youths engaged in team work and adorned the entire common area with tinsel garlands, jingle bells, colored lights, and big red bows. Some furniture had been moved aside to make room for the artificial tree, and it wasn't long before it was decorated with strings of lights and sparkles and was topped with a gold star that caught the lights' reflections.

"My fellow eco-villains," Blight began as she raised a toxic toast of moonshine in a Styrofoam cup, "It's almost time for the comedy event of the century. It won't be long before Pyroboy is ready to deliver that baby and be forced to quit the Planeteers to raise his child."

"Dr. Blight, allow me to furnish my incredibly expensive hotel for this little party," Plunder offered with a sneer, "it's probably going to be a few days, and we don't want to miss all the fun. I will furnish suites for all of you at a .0001 discount."

"You're all heart, Plunder," Sludge complained as he crossed his eyes at the businessman.

Wheeler returned to the main hut after an hour spent resting on his bed, intending to apologize for what he had said. Just because he was uncomfortable didn't mean he had to take it out on his friends, especially when they hadn't done anything wrong. Walking into the common room, Wheeler was met with a blaze of multicolored light and the soft tones of Christmas music playing on the stereo's CD deck.

"Oh wow, guys, this is great!" he gasped as he stepped back a little and allowed his hand to rest on top of his belly.

"Glad you like it!" Gi happily chirped, bouncing over to his side and holding up a piece of mistletoe, wanting to celebrate the season's traditions.

"Hey, listen, I'm sorry about earlier…" he started gently kissing the young woman on the cheek and wrapping her in a firm but gentle hug.

"Wheeler, don't worry about it, it's already forgotten," the smiling water Planeteer answered back and planted a return kiss on her friend's chubby cheek.

It hardly seemed real; Christmas was coming! One thing Wheeler hadn't taken into account was how he would get his hands on presents for all his family and friends. He was prepared to make or mail order everybody's birthday presents, but he somehow thought he would be well enough to do his Christmas shopping in person. Unfortunately, he came to the sudden conclusion that he wouldn't be well enough to fly right after the baby's birth; he might not be able to fly until after the New Year. He knew he had to think of something and quick or he would be forced to stiff all his loved ones this Christmas.

As another week seemed to bounce in and out, the Planeteers noticed a sudden lull in eco-villain activity. Of course this was normal for this time of year, for the baddies used the festive season as an opportunity to get rip roaring drunk at each other's homes. Unsurprisingly, this provided a much needed reprieve for Commander Clash and the four active Planeteers.

"What are you doing, my friend?" Kwame asked as he approached the heavily pregnant fire Planeteer, who was busily working on a handicraft project.

"Just a little macramé, my man. I can't get anyone's Christmas presents, so I gotta make 'em. This is for Linka, so let me know when she comes in so she won't see it," he requested as he indicated the pink heart patterned basket he had been working feverishly to put together just perfectly. "Hope I'm doing this right; everyone's getting something home made this year."

"It looks to me like you are doing a good job so far," the African assured his housemate that his project looked just fine.

"Thanks. Hope Linka likes it. Gi's getting one too, except hers is gonna be blue with stars on it."

"Aarrrgh, I'm getting too old for this," Commander Clash groaned as he stomped into the hut, stretched his muscles, and scuffed his way over to the kitchen in search of a banana to eat for breakfast.

"Commander Clash," Kwame reasoned upon dumping an apple core into the bucket that would, later, be dumped in the composter, "since the villains seem to be taking the holiday season off, why do you not take some time off for yourself … return to your island to make sure everything is all right there and then stop in to see your brother again."

"That does sound like an excellent idea, Kwame."

"We will be fine while you are away," Ma-Ti added before eating a bite of cereal. "Wheeler's air conditioner will not need to be filled this time of year, and we can handle things until you return."

It was decided. Commander Clash would pack his things and spend some time back on his own island before giving his brother a surprise Christmas visit.

"So long, Wheeler, try not to have the baby until I get back," the former soldier said as he patted the redhead on the shoulder.

"Don't tell me, tell this little guy," the temporarily relieved Planeteer quipped as he patted the bulge he hoped wouldn't be his child's home for much longer. His powder blue eyes fell upon the dome, and he couldn't help thinking that enough was enough, and he just wanted everything to be done and over with so things could go back to normal again. Of course, they would never be completely normal again with a new child entering the picture.

After a couple of really uncomfortable nights, where the baby couldn't seem to stop moving around and stretching Wheeler awoke and glanced at his clock, the date read December 10th. He swallowed nervously; if the doc was right he'd be a dad by midnight! The fire Planeteer rose from his bed and stumbled to his feet. He had decided that fun was fun, and that it was time for this munchkin to get born! Night after night, Junior had been putting a lot of pressure on the young mans bladder and contributing to his loss of sleep. After having his shower and throwing on some clean clothes, the expectant Planeteer waddled through to the common room, yawning and rubbing his belly.

"How are you feeling this morning, Wheeler?" Kwame smiled as he pulled a chair out for his friend and padded it with a pillow so he could sit comfortably at the table.

"Ugh," Wheeler replied in discomfort, using the surface to support some of the extra weight while he lowered himself into the chair. "Sorry, didn't get much sleep last night,"

"How come?" the African asked with a hint of concern shining in his dark brown eyes.

"Too uncomfortable, juniors been really active the last couple of days. I think she's getting fed up with being squashed," Wheeler grinned and leaned back in the seat to give his pooche a bit more room and a little rub. "Wish you'd hurry up and get here," he whispered to the unborn little one.

"So you are guessing it is a girl today?" Kwame laughed as he brought Wheeler a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"I've been callin' the kid a boy for almost a week now, and I was in the mood for a change."

Later that morning, as Wheeler tried to ignore the extreme discomfort by listening to some mood music in an attempt to relax, Linka casually sauntered over to his side.

"How about a game? It will take your mind off being pregnant," she offered an activity that would be a welcome distraction for the fiery father.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" he queried, looking into her sparkling blue eyes.

"Chess?" she answered as she raised her eyebrows to accent the question.

"You always beat me at chess," he deliberately pouted.

"Maybe I will let you win this time."

Agreeing to play the intellectually challenging game with his Russian compadre, the American heaved himself off the sofa, where he had been comfortably sitting for most of the morning, and waddled over to join Linka at the kitchen table. As they played, they talked and had a bit of a giggle until Wheeler put his hand on his stomach and gave a little grunt.

"Ok?" Linka asked, watching him with a careful eye.

"Yeah, just a bit of indigestion," he replied, snagging Linka's knight from the board. After another fifteen minutes, he moved again, his eyes, two wide saucers of surprise! "Ok, scratch that; it's not indigestion; that felt more like a contraction," he whispered, looking quite scared of the prospect of actually going into labor.

"Seriously?" Linka started suddenly, as this is what they had been waiting for over the last several days. They gave it another fifteen minutes, seemingly the longest wait of their lives, and their suspicions were, indeed, confirmed!

"Ow! Yeah that was definitely a contraction." Wheeler looked across the board at the young woman with sincerity in his eyes. "Looks like I'm going into labor!" he announced as she jumped up and ran to the door.

"Kwame, Gi, Ma-Ti!" the blonde called out as loudly as she could, causing them all to come running.

"What is it, Linka?" Kwame huffed and puffed as he ran up to where the Russian stood.

"Wheeler's labor has started," she explained, cuing the others to burst into action.

"Come on, Wheeler; time to get you to the hospital." Kwame grabbed his friend's arm firmly, helping him stand up,

"Uh huh, yaouch!" the redhead tensed against the black Planeteer as another contraction sharply shot through, and he bit his lip, wincing against the unbelievable pain.

With Linka's help, they managed to get him over to the geo-cruiser and settle him down in one of the seats.

"Lean against me, Wheeler," Linka instructed the young man who was sitting in front of her.

"Too heavy, Lin," he breathed, gasping out in the agony that was common among delivering mothers.

"No you are not, breathe through the contraction for me," she coached as he leaned back, perspiration already starting to form droplets on his brow from the effort.

Before the group had taken off for the hospital, Gi had called Kristine, who began preparing the delivery room and gathering the staff; they had been ready for this for about a week now. Ma-Ti had already grabbed the packed overnight bag for his friend and left it in the solar powered craft so that would be one less worry when the proper time came. As the environmentally friendly plane took off, Wheeler cried out loudly as the contractions got closer together and more painful, and Linka timed each one, encouraging Wheeler to breath through them. When Kristine had shown him how to breathe during labor, he had felt really silly; now, he was in too much pain to care what he looked like.

Arriving at the small town hospital, the Planeteers found that Kristine was already waiting for them with a Wheelchair. Normally, an orderly would tote Wheeler to the delivery room, but the doctor decided this one was on her since it was such a special case.

"Hello, Wheeler, are you ready to have this baby?" she greeted as Kwame and Ma-Ti helped the soon to be daddy sit in the chair.

"Oh, yes, get it out!!!" Wheeler pleaded, still managing a slight giggle, despite his physical state.

"How far apart are the contractions?" the baby doctor asked as she passed Linka a glance.

"Every 8 minutes," Linka replied, walking alongside her fiery friend, doing her best to rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Good, sounds like someone's gonna be born very soon. Would you like to come in for moral support, Linka?" Kristine asked. In the few short months she had known the Planeteers, she could see that Wheeler and Linka had a special bond together.

"Da, I would like to; is that ok with you, Wheeler?" she answered the doctor's question as she posed one of her own to the soon-to-be-daddy, glancing down at him in the rolling chair.

"Sure," he smiled just before another contraction hit. "Awww geeze is this what Ma went through with me?"

The group wasted no time in getting to the pre-op room, where a nurse was waiting for the paternity patient. She enlisted the help of an orderly in getting Wheeler out of his chair and undressing him. They then tied him into a sterile patient gown and placed a cap on his head. Next, the good doctor snapped a plastic hospital bracelet around Wheeler's right wrist before noticing that a certain piece of jewelry needed to be removed.

"I know this must be a part of you, Wheeler, but I'm afraid you can't wear it in the delivery room," Kristine took the man's hand and indicated the fire ring.

"Let me to taking that." Linka reached for the ring and placed it in her pocket.

Another contraction hit hard, and Wheeler screamed out, "Ahhh, SHIT that hurts! Get this kid outta me!"

"Please take my hand, Yankee."

"I'll break your fingers," Wheeler hissed as the pain had not subsided yet.

"Here, Wheeler, you can breathe through this," Kristine said as she placed a nebulizer into Wheeler's mouth, "it should help until we get the epidural wire into you. Let's get him on the gurney," she ordered to the nurse and orderly.

Entering the delivery room, the medical staff and patient found that Dr. Stovall was there and ready to relieve the redhead of his labor pains.

"Hello, Wheeler, just sit very still for me, and we'll have you feeling better in a minute. Sharp prick coming…" The young gentleman smiled, instantly reassuring the Brooklynite before inserting the epidural wire. "Ok, that should feel a bit better. Now, we'll just wait for the contraction to see if the dose needs adjusting."

All the Maternity Ward staff had quickly gotten used to seeing Wheeler around, and they accepted his predicament; so they treated him as normally as possible. His cheerful disposition throughout this whole ordeal had aided the building of trusting relationships and possibly future friendships.

While Wheeler was being prepped for surgery, Linka and Kristine had been in the scrub room getting changed and ready for the op. Once they were in full medical GARB, they stepped out. Linka carefully perched on a provided chair and looked lovingly at the man who was about to give birth.

"Hey, sweetie," she whispered as the nurses helped him slide off the gurney and lie down on the table.

The nurses then removed Wheeler's nebulizer and pulled his under shorts down below the bulge, using the waistband to hold a sterile sheet in place. After that, they lifted his gown up to his chest and set up the sheets so that he couldn't see what was going on on the other side. Machines monitoring him and the baby beeped and buzzed in the background as the nurses wiped sterile iodine solution over Wheelers stomach and Kristine prepared for the incision.

Kwame, Ma-Ti and Gi were outside waiting nervously for news and feeling like expectant dads themselves. The Asian lady had placed Wheeler's cell phone in her fanny pack in case they were to receive a call from Commander Clash, Trevor, or Wheeler's parents, all of whom knew the redhead's due date was fast approaching. The phone didn't ring in a welcoming distraction, so all the trio could do was just sit in anticipation.

"Ok, Wheeler, I need you to hold perfectly still for me. I don't wanna cut the wrong part." Though her surgical mask hid her face, Kristine smiled and winked, making the young man laugh in spite of the thoughts going through his mind. "By the way, do you like the music that's playing?" she added her enquiry as the cheery Christmas music drifted through the room's speakers. "A little bird told me you might want to hear some Christmas tracks since it's the holiday season. All right here we go; get ready to be a dad, Wheeler." she slowly cut a six inch incision into Wheelers enlarged abdomen while the patient lay back and tried to think of anything but being on an operating table and having someone cut him open.

Wheeler glanced at Linka, who winked at him, the mask obscuring her smile. She took his hand into her gloved fingers and squeezed it firmly. She could only imagine the array of emotions that were racing through her companion's buzzing mind at this moment. It was true; he was minutes away from being a parent!

"Ok, I'm just cutting through the amniotic sac now," Kristine commented as she slid the scalpel along the bottom of the uterus, and a gush of fluid came out.

"Urgh! Gross, was all that in me?" Wheeler blurted out, hearing the splash as his water had been broken and the flood seemed to run everywhere...

"Afraid so, Wheeler. OK now fundel pressure," she instructed one of the nurses, who pushed down on the top of Wheelers stomach. Suddenly he felt strangely empty, and both Planeteers heard a sharp slap and a baby starting to cry. "Congratulations, Wheeler, you have a gorgeous baby girl," Kristine said, quickly cutting the umbilical cord and wrapping the screaming bundle in a towel, before handing her to Wheeler for some father/daughter bonding.

"Oh, wow," he managed to choke out tracing a finger down his new daughter's gentle, stubby features. The nurse then took her away to be weighed and cleaned up and put in an incubator for warmth. Wheeler knew he would see her again soon, but he still felt a loss as she was taken away; and, at that moment, he knew he never wanted to be apart from her again. Could this be how his mother felt when she gave birth to him on that long ago summer day?

"I'm sorry, Linka, you'll have to go now; the next part is more dangerous," Kristine said kindly as Linka gave Wheelers hand one more squeeze and stepped out.

"Well?" Gi questioned as she rushed over to Linka, who shut the door behind her.

"It is a beautiful, healthy, baby girl," the Russian said as she pulled away her mask and smiled at her friends. "Now we just have to wait for them to finish removing the womb. I hope he is going to be ok." A worried expression crossed her face as she sighed, her chin resting in one hand.

"I am sure he will be just fine." Kwame laid a soft, warm hand on her back.

"This is a scream!" Skumm broke out in laughter, heartily slapping his knee at the sight of Wheeler doing Lamaze breathing techniques while en route to the hospital.

"Ahhh SHIT that hurts! Get this kid outta me!" Greedly mimicked as he wallowed on the bed, clutching his fat stomach and continuing to make fun of the labor his eco-enemy was going through.

As the show continued to play out, the villains found they were laughing so hard they could barely hold down the burned popcorn that Rigger had brought.

"We should have charged admission for this!" Nukem cracked up as he thrashed out one arm and knocked Leadsuit off the next chair and onto the floor.

"Now I'm glad Captain Planet saved him from getting blown up last spring!" Slaughter laughed before receiving a hard bop to the face from a pillow that Blight angrily swung at her.

"You almost ruined everything when you set off that bomb you little bi-" Blight began, only to be interrupted by Sludge's lackey, Ooze.

"Oh, no, they gave him drugs for the pain," he wined. "Looks like the fun part is over."

"Remember, he's having a cesarean section; and, of course, he will want to have his womb removed." mal reminded the group with a wink and an evil smile.

"So there might be lots of blood and gore when that Doctor Pink scrubs cuts him open," Slaughter hissed as she helped herself to some of the burned popcorn.

The villains watched in anticipation as the birth had been carried out without a hitch. Needless to say they were more than disappointed when the operation didn't appear to be as bloody and gory as they hoped.

The lovely melodies of the Christmas music that played on Trevor's radio seemed to float around out of sequence as far as the fevered man was concerned. The flu had rendered the Christian man bedridden for two days, and he didn't feel that his strength was coming back any time soon. It was fortunate that his mother had an extra key to his apartment so she could come over a couple times a day to take care of the sick man and his pet. The kindly nurse had instructed Trevor to stay tucked snuggly under his covers no matter how uncomfortable and sweaty he got, for this was the best way to break his fever.

Suddenly, he felt as if an overwhelming sensation swept over him, and he was consumed by the urgent need to pray to God for the safety of someone whom he loved very dearly, though he didn't know which cherished one it was. Feeling too weak to even lift his head, let alone sit up with his hands folded on his lap, the youth simply rested his hands on his front, closed his eyes, and began the most intense prayer he had ever delivered in his entire life.

"So, Wheeler, is Christmas your favorite time of year?" Kristine queried as she continued her work of removing her patient's artificial womb.

"I've loved it since I was a little kid," the Planeteer answered, feeling a little tired given all the abrupt changes his body was going through.

"Tell me about your favorite part of the holidays. Is it the music, the decorations, the presents."

"It's everything. I like how the whole world just seems to stop and turn into a different place . . . like the day after Thanksgiving, everything just goes all different. You get food that only comes around this time of year . . . "Wheeler found himself growing more fatigued, and this showed as his voice grew quieter. "I like hearing the Christmas songs on the radio, and. . . I like how everything gets . . . all decorated and looks like it came right out . . . outta some greeting card."

"What do you think you'll get for Christmas this year, Wheeler?" Kristine continued her part of the conversation in an effort to keep the new father alert. She knew he was getting very tired, but the operation was nearly over.

"I want this CD box set . . . It's called Living in Oblivion, and . . . it's . . . a compilation of . . . the best songs from the 80's."

"I like 80's music too. It's much better than that disco junk I grew up with," Kristine said, growing slightly concerned that Wheeler was becoming this weak. "What's your favorite 80's track?"

"It's . . . it's . . . " before he could tell his doctor that "Video Killed The Radio Star" was his all-time favorite 80's track, Wheeler felt his brain swimming in a sea of confusion, and he found himself unable to speak. Instead, he drifted into unconsciousness.

Not hearing an answer from her patient, Kristine felt time skip a beat. "Nein," she, a woman of half-German lineage, murmured under her breath. "Don't' do this to me, Wheeler!" she ordered sternly as she heard the vital monitors sounding off alarms that alerted her that the young daddy's blood pressure was dropping like a rock.

"Pressure is falling, Doctor!" one of the nurses blurted out.

"There's a bleeder; I'll have to stop it, or we'll lose him!" Kristine cried out in urgency as she worked ardently to find the offending blood vessel.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Concluding that nothing else was going to take place, Rigger whimpered, "This is boring, nothing's gonna happen. Let's get outta here, Boss."

"Yeah, you're right, Rigger, the party's over." With that, the pig faced man and his flunky started for the door when Mal suddenly sounded off a siren.

"Oh, I think you'll want to stick around for this, Greedly," Mal gloated smoothly, "looks like that hippie-dippy doctor hit a bleeder while removing the artificial womb, and the fire freak's blood pressure is dropping like a rock."

"This is too perfect!" Blight clapped her hands in anticipation and cackled wickedly. "If Hot Stuff dies, Captain Planet and the Planeteers would be out of our hair permanently!"

"Then we would be free to pollute to our heart's content!" Sludge cheered as he dumped his toxic drink over and created a mess all over the table at which he was sitting.

"Say good-bye to Daddy Dumbest," Plunder snarled as he wrung his hands.

"And I'll come forward and claim to be the child's only surviving parent and raise her to be a polluter," Blight gushed, a grin crossing her disfigured features.

At first the problem area was not easy to find with the naked eye, so the obstetrician looked to a higher being for guidance. "Dear Heavenly Father, I'm not one to question the will of my Creator, but I don't believe Wheeler is ready to go home to you now!" She began to pray out loud. "You've carried him through pregnancy, and You've blessed him with a daughter; and I know he has a lot to do here on Earth before You call him home. Show me, Dear God, show me the bleeder and give me the timing and skill to stop it; and please bring Wheeler back to us! I lift this prayer up to You in Jesus' precious name. Amen." Like a bolt of lightning, a wave of inspiration lanced the physician, and her hands immediately fell upon the offending bleeder. She rapidly clamped and tied it off in hopes she was not too late.

Suddenly the alarms quieted down, and the nurse gave the happy news that Wheeler's pressure was rising to a more normal level. "Vitals are stabilizing," she happily announced.

"Praise God," Kristine whispered as her patient began to regain consciousness.

"What happened?" Wheeler weakly asked.

"You lost more blood than we had anticipated, but it's nothing we can't handle, Wheeler," she filled her patient in on what had been happening without giving any news that would frighten him. "He may be a little anemic; push fluids stat!"

Trevor prayed very hard for a measure of time that felt like years, even though it was just a few minutes. He was unable to even finish his prayer with an Amen when sleep overtook him and left him in a deep state of slumber. When he awakened, he felt very much at peace, and he felt a little cooler. Sweat drenched bed sheets were evidence that his fever had broken, and he somehow knew the worst was over, both for him and for the target of his deep and heartfelt prayer.

For several minutes, the baddies celebrated very loudly and recklessly before Leadsuit ruined the frivolities upon his observation. "He's awake and talking to the doctor," the cowardly man noted.

"Noooooooo!" Blight screamed as she flailed out her arm and wound up scattering an entire bowl of burned popcorn all over the room.

Suddenly the aura in the suite changed dramatically as the cheers were traded for jeers; and the baddies, forgetting that Wheeler would still be grounded for paternity leave, spent the rest of the day and most of the night trashing the hotel room, totally incensed that Wheeler was going to be fine and would raise the child himself.

After about an hour the nurses brought Wheeler out and took him to a side room to recover. Despite having done very little, in his opinion, he felt totally drained and longed to see his newborn daughter again. Sensing this would be the case, Kristine had already arranged to have the infants incubator placed in the new daddy's room. After reassuring his friends that the operation had gone well and that the redhead was absolutely fine Kristine walked into the room to check on her star patient.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, carefully adjusting the bed so he could sit up slightly.

"Like I just ran the marathon," he smiled back with a wink.

"The epidural should last for a couple of hours, and then I'll set up a morphine drip for you till the worst of the pain is gone. You'll need to stay here a couple of days so we can monitor you and make sure everything's all right." The chocolate haired lady walked over to the incubator. "Would you like to see your little girl now?"

"Oh I sure do," he replied with a brightening expression in his face as the young doctor gave him the tiny shawl his mother had made for the new baby and carefully lifted the infant out. She gave the very special entity to her dad, who bundled her in the little wrap and gave the baby her first gentle kiss. "Hey, little munchkin, I'm your daddy," he cooed as he cuddled the tot against him, and Kristine could instantly see he was a natural.

"Well, if your up to it, I know some people who would love to see you two," Kristine said as she headed for the door.

"Sure," Wheeler grinned back as the child grabbed his index finger in her tiny palm and held on tightly. "Hi, Munchkin, it's me . . . it's Daddy. Can you say Daddy?" Wheeler cuddled his newborn closer to his body and kissed the top of the infant's head, which was sprinkled with strawberry blonde peach fuzz. "No problem. I know you can't talk yet."

A gentle knock at the door signaled to the new father that his visitors had come to see the latest addition to the Wheeler family.

"Hello, Papa," Kwame greeted as he led the Planeteers into the redhead's hospital room.

"How is our littlest team member doing?" Linka softly cooed as she moved in closer to the young man's bed and rested a hand on the rail.

Wheeler glanced down to the little life form that was cradled in his arms and then faced his fellow Planeteers. "Guys, say hi to Holly Elizabeth Wheeler."

"Hi, Holly, Gi whispered as she moved in closer to get a good look at the happy, wiggling baby.

"I think she has your eyes, Wheeler," Ma-Ti observed as he noticed that the child's eyes were just as gorgeous a shade of blue as her fathers.

"Where did you come up with the name Holly Elizabeth, Yankee?" Linka smiled down at the little family of two.

"We're right in the middle of the holiday season, and that's where I came up with the name Holly; and my Mom told me once that she would have named me Elizabeth if I was born a girl." Wheeler then leaned down and lightly smooched his daughter's chubby little cheek. "Holly, say hi to the Planeteers. They're Daddy's friends, and they're gonna help me take care of you when we get home."

"Kristine said that you're going to be off your feet for at least a couple of weeks" Gi noted. "Are you in pain?"

"Not really, they gave me some stuff for the pain . . . not looking forward to when it wears off."

"We know you will want to be able to take care of Holly when you get home, Wheeler, but you will need some help for the first couple of weeks," Kwame said, shifting his focus back and forth between father and daughter. "We have been talking while in the waiting room and we are going to take care of both of you until you are back on your feet and allowed to do more for yourself."

Wheeler sat speechless as he looked up at his four surrogate brothers and sisters; however the silence was broken by a certain infant who began to gurgle and coo and vocalize her happiness as best she could, considering she was under one day old.

Wheeler suddenly awoke and looked around, he was in the sterile white room of the hospital; it hadn't been a dream after all. Pulling himself up he looked over at the incubator and his little girl was asleep, nestled in the soft folds of his mother's blanket. Linka sat in the chair nearby dozing lightly, for it had been a long day for her too. Moving again to try to combat any stiffness, Wheeler felt a slight pain in his stomach and grunted quietly.

The Russian stirred and looked up, her state of slumber coming to an end.

"Are you ok?" she asked concern coloring the words which she had used so often in recent months.

"Yeah, just moved to fast," he grinned back as she gripped his hand.

"You did it," she gently but happily said, pride shining in her sparkling robin's egg blue eyes.

Holly awoke at that point and started to cry; she was alone, cold, and frightened.

"Hey what's the matter darling?" Wheeler carefully pulled the cot closer to the bed and instinctively picked his daughter up, cradling her against his chest where she settled back to sleep. "There's something I need to do, Linka ..." the new dad spoke remembering his promise.

With that, the wind Planeteer nodded and sat quietly as the patient used one arm to make like E.T. and phone home.

"Hello?"

"Hi ma."

"Are you ok honey?"

"I'm fine; I was just calling up to congratulate you on becoming a grandmother."

"You've had the baby?"

"Uh-huh, just about two hours ago."

"Oh that's wonderful, sweetheart, what is it?"

"A beautiful bouncy baby girl."

"Oh darling! A little girl that's fantastic!"

"Doc said she weighs in at 9 pounds."

"That's a big baby, Jesse; no wonder you were so uncomfortable. Have you thought of any names yet?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna call her Holly Elizabeth Wheeler. What do you think, ma?"

"Oh that's wonderful; oh I can't find the words to express what I'm feeling right now … I … I'm so happy!" It was apparent that Bridget couldn't help crying tears of joy for her son and brand new baby granddaughter.

"I know I can't stop smiling myself; feels like my cheeks are gonna pop."

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm still pretty much drugged up to the eyeballs; I'm really not looking forward to when the epidural wears off."

"You'll be fine, honey, are you going home soon?"

"They want to keep me in for observation for a couple of days, make sure I'm ok and teach me how to take care of my little girl…" At that point, Holly stirred awake in his arms and looked up at him, burbling happily, "Yeah, daddy's on the phone with Grandma Holly," he whispered, stroking her gently and looking at her with loving blue eyes.

"Aw is she there with you?"

"Uh huh, she just woke up again."

"Well you must be feeling pretty tired, so I'll talk to you a bit later. I have to call the rest of the family and tell them I'm a grandma!"

"Ok ma, talk to you soon."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye."

With that, they both hung up and Wheeler looked down at his daughter, who was staring straight up at him, trying to focus properly on her daddy's face, and gurgling quietly. Within seconds, there was a gentle knock on the door and Kristine walked in

"So how's my favorite new dad doing?" she asked as a smile shaped her strawberry cream pink lips.

"Fine, just told my ma she just became a grandma. She's gone to tell the rest of the family about the new arrival." he laughed at the thought, as he knew his mom would be floating on the ceiling with great joy, and telling everyone she could think of about the addition to her family!

"That's great. Now, shall we see if this little one is hungry yet?" the doctor asked as she approached her patients, shaking a bottle of newborn formula She then handed it to the new father, who looked rather daunted at the prospect of this first lesson in caring for Holly. "Just squeeze a little bit on your forearm to check the temperature; it should be just tepid," she instructed the young man, watching as he followed her directives. Wheeler nodded that it seemed to be right. "Now just offer it up to her lips … maybe squeeze a little on her lips … if she wants it, she'll take it. Babies are born with the sucking reflex."

Wheeler carefully put the rubber teat against Holly's wee rosebud lips and squeezed a tiny drop of the formula out. The baby moved her lips as if tasting what this stuff was then gently accepted the teat in her mouth and started sucking as both adults looked on with smiles on their faces.

"She's doing it," Wheeler whispered, incredulously watching his child eat.

"That was pretty quick; you've done this before?" the doctor queried with a wink.

"I used to feed my cousin, but not until he was a few months old," Wheeler answered as the doctor nodded; She could tell that her patient was a natural at infant care and Holly already accepted and trusted him as her caregiver. "It's just too bad that she has to have a bottle. It's not supposed to be good to start with a bottle is it?" he asked, looking up, showing concern for his little one's future development.

"It is better to nurse, but unfortunately you don't have the necessary equipment for that; and lots of mothers choose to bottle feed from the start because they're uncomfortable or they have problems. It wont affect her development at all." Kristine assured the young parent as she watched the redhead nod thoughtfully, concentrating on the job of feeding his daughter. Holly quickly finished the bottle and yawned deeply. "Well done, she'll probably sleep for a while now that her tummy's all filled up." The doctor carefully collected the child and set her down in the crib next to Wheeler's bed. "You could probably do with some rest yourself, Wheeler, how's the pain?" she enquired after checking to see that Holly was safely asleep.

"Still numb," Wheeler smiled tiredly and stifled a yawn

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be back in an hour or so, when she'll probably want changing," the chocolate haired lady said before she waved and stepped out.

"Thanks doc," Wheeler whispered so he would not disturb Holly. He then carefully shuffled down under the covers, turning slightly so he could watch his daughter as his eyelids drooped, indicating a well deserved state of sleep was looming.

As the night of December 10 began to wind down, Kristine found she had some free time to devote to something that had left her feeling quite curious ever since she began caring for her first, last, and only male maternity patient. She had often wondered how the scientist who was responsible for Wheeler's pregnancy was able to replicate the condition. This could be a breakthrough for ladies who wanted children but didn't have a uterus at all or simply had wombs that were not hospitable for a baby. Sensing she would want to know more about this phenomenon, the doctor arranged to dispose of the artificial womb in a way that would preserve it for future study. If she could break down everything to its basic make-up, she could replicate Blight's formula and use it for good.

As her favorite man patient lay sleeping in his room and the nurses kept an eye on him and his darling daughter, Kristine busily spent several hours noting every last observation she made. Time seemed not to enter the picture, and she knew she was due to go off duty and return home for some dinner; however, she was going to see her curiosity to the end. She was single and had no one to answer to at home but herself, and she resolved to order some Chinese food that could be delivered to her right there at the hospital. As her watch beeped and announced the 7:00 hour, she realized her food was due to arrive, sifting through her pocket for some money, she dug out the proper amount for the meal and a nice tip. Her mind had been drifting, so she felt ready for a break from her studies. Perhaps some food would help her focus a little more.

The ordeal of delivering a baby and the medication he was on left Wheeler feeling completely exhausted, and he couldn't help sleeping more than ever. He had regained consciousness long enough to feed, diaper, and cuddle Holly, but he would soon drift back to dreamland. Fortunately there were several nurses around to make sure everything was fine with the little family. If only something could be done to prevent the new daddy from having nightmares...

Everything seemed to whiz by in fast speed for Wheeler, who could see darting ceiling lights scrolling through his field of vision. As he lay on the gurney that would take him into the pre-op, where he was to be prepped for his cesarean section. Two nurses helped him out of his clothes and tied him into his hospital gown and put a sterol cap on his head to keep his hair out of the way. They then laid him back on the gurney. The next step was to get him into anesthesiology, where he was supposed to have his epidural. However, he soon felt a sense of panic when he saw the face of Dr. Blight instead of that of Kristine.

"What happened to Kristine?" Wheeler insisted on knowing why the doctor he trusted was not there to care for him and why this scar-faced quack was there instead.

"Oh Dr. Goody Two Shoes? Why the poor dear couldn't make it . . . something about four flat tires and a dead battery. By the time she finally gets here, it will be too late." With that, the evil doctor quickly slapped a mask over Wheeler's face and proceeded to put him to sleep.

"No . . . stop . . . "was all Wheeler could say before the smell of the anesthetic billowed into his nostrils, and the room swirled into a swimming blur and faded to blackness.

The next thing Wheeler knew, he was coming to in his hospital bed and hearing Kristine's voice - only it wasn't gentle as Wheeler had known it to be; it was furiously demanding some answers on behalf of the patient she didn't know was waking up yet.

"I never authorized any Dr. Babs Blight to come in here and deliver the Wheeler baby!" she ranted to another staff member as she pounded her palm against the desktop, "I want some answers pronto! Did anyone get a look at her car or license plate number? I want the cops on her tail, and I want her to face charges of malpractice and kidnapping! If I find out who gave that quack the go ahead to operate on Wheeler, I will have that person's job and see that they never find work in any hospital in the entire country!"

Upon entering Wheeler's room, the irate doctor quieted down and braced herself for the unhappy task of telling her patient and friend that he had been violated, and that his child was taken by the offender. Before the good doctor could open her mouth and utter the first word, Wheeler found he was overtaken by a haunting feeling that Dr. Blight had his precious baby girl and wanted to use her as a test subject for one of her cruel experiments; and at that moment, the dream faded out, leaving Wheeler wide awake in his hospital room. To his relief, someone in the nearby crib quietly burbled before falling asleep herself.

Although Wheelers first night was not exactly a restful one, with tending to his daughter whenever she needed him or dealing with horrible dreams, it felt like the best nights sleep he'd had for ages; and the morning brought a sensation of freshness to the young man that he cherished dearly. It also brought a question from Kristine, who came in for a chat. Her faint footfalls could be heard in the distance, and they grew louder as she approached her star patient's room.

"Glad to see someone is awake," she smiled.

"Yeah," the redhead yawned, "didn't realize having a kid was so exhausting." Seeing the bemused look that crossed his care giver's rosy face, he couldn't help quoting Bugs Bunny. "What's up, doc?"

"Wheeler, I want to show you something. I found it inside you when I removed the womb." Kristine held up the specimen jar for her patient to see the tiny chip inside. This had to be what caused the bleeder that nearly took the life of the fire Planeteer.

"Weird … what is it?"

"Well, I've asked around, and the best we can come up with is that it's some sort of tracking or monitoring device. It's very advanced technology; do you think maybe your Dr. Blight could have implanted it when she made you pregnant?"

Wheeler looked dumbstruck. A bug had been planted on him for nine long months! His privacy was invaded, and everything he did while asleep or awake was available for the demented doctor to see! "She knew where I was and what I was doing the whole time!" he spoke angrily keeping his voice to a whisper so he would not disturb the tiny child who was asleep beside him.

"If my suspicions are right, then I'm afraid so."

"That's gross!" The redhead couldn't think of anything else to say aloud. Suddenly everything had been coming together for the Brooklynite. He had wondered how the villains were always able to seek him out and capture him so easily, even when he was supposed to be hidden from them or nowhere near a mission. So that was how Blight knew he was so sick last spring and arranged to have him chained up and made fun of in front of all the other eco-baddies. That was how she was able to tell Rigger where he was when he was in that bathroom, unaware that he was about to have a dinner date with a talking pig. "Just wait until I get out of this bed; I'll kill that witch!" he declared angrilly as he made a tremendous effort to calm down. "The way I'm feeling right now, if I had my ring on and she was here, we would be having Babs on the Barbie!"

"Ooohhhh, this hurts like all get out," Wheeler groaned as he gingerly swung his legs over the side of the bed and carefully prepared to stand up for the first time in what seemed like ages.

"I know it hurts, Wheeler, but you need to start walking again. The more up and around you are, the faster and better your stitches will heal." Kristine spoke gently as she offered any physical and emotional support she could to her pained patient.

"Youch … aarrgh … well, you're the doc."

"I promise, Wheeler, every day the pain will be a little less and less until you wake up and don't feel anything. The sooner you take gentle exercise, the faster you will recover.

"Good point," the redhead sucked in a breath through his teeth before taking another step that would send another twinge through his middle. It was true that regaining his mobility hurt a lot, but he was willing to try if it meant he could care for his daughter better and strengthen the bond between them.

Two days later, Wheeler was ready to take Holly home. Linka arrived in the Geo-cruiser to pick them both up and bring them back to their island paradise. The staff at the hospital bid their loving farewells to their most unusual patient

"Don't be a stranger, Wheeler," Kristine instructed passing the New Yorker a small grey teddy bear that she had bought in the hospital gift shop. The toy wore a big pink bow and a little white T-shirt that read IT'S A GIRL in fonting that was the same shade of pink.

"No chance, you've got me booked in for a check up in 3 months," he replied as Linka gathered up the toy in her arms so he could keep a firm hold on his precious newborn.

Both doctor and patient were nearly in tears as emotions ran high; it had been a long and hard road they had both traveled, and they were here at the end. Kristine sniffed as she dabbed her left eye with the corner of a snowflake patterned bandanna she kept in her lab coat pocket.

"That's business; I'd like to think we can be friends as well."

"I'd like that too. Thanks Kristine … for everything."

Wheeler gave the obstetrician a gentle one armed hug before he tenderly made his way to the door. With a final wave he smiled as Linka tucked the teddy bear under her right arm and wrapped her other arm around daddy and daughter, gently escorting them out into the fresh air. Kristine had hoped Wheeler would be willing to comply with hospital regulations and leave in a wheelchair; however, he maintained he felt absolutely fine and asked if he could walk out on his own two feet as long as he promised to take it easy upon his return home.

Linka tenderly helped the fire Planeteer board the plane and they secured the tiniest member of the family into her car seat. Holly burbled and gave a couple frustrated grunts, as she didn't like the safety restraint that was snapped around her. It only took moments for her to fall back to sleep, and the two adults prepared for their trip home. It was a quiet journey and when the geo-cruiser touched down Wheeler felt like he was in his safe place again

"Welcome home, darling," he whispered to his little girl who screwed up her eyes in the bright tropical sun. With a father's care, he tenderly shaded her head with his free hand and carried her into the common room.

Among the bright Christmas lights and sparkly decorations a banner that read "WELCOME HOME WHEELER AND HOLLY" had been hung. Wheeler felt the tears sting his eyes again as his friends led him over to the sofa and they celebrated the end of an arduous nine months. It was nearly the end of the year, but the beginning of a whole new chapter in the Planeteer parent's life and he willingly embraced the challenge!

The End.


End file.
